Nada es lo que parece
by Pabloski33
Summary: ¿Qué sucedería si Orochimaru no fuese quien desertó de la aldea?...¿Cómo afectaría el que Naruto tuviera un nuevo maestro?
1. Prologo

Prologo

Estaba sentado en mi columpio frente a la academia, admirando la banda ninja que acababa de recibir, mientras recordaba cómo es que había llegado a esto…

Flash Back

Había un chico de ocho años, estaba triste ya que era su cumpleaños y nadie había asistido, él vivía en un pequeño y precario departamento, pero al menos era suyo y era lo que él llamaba hogar, ahí pudo encontrar refugio de la gente del orfanato y de la gente del resto de la aldea que siempre lo trataba mal o le hacía sentir aún peor, nunca habían sucedido ataques físicos porque siempre habían ninjas vigilando que esto no ocurriese, sin embargo toda esa soledad le hacía sentir muy mal

Actualmente había entrado a la academia, ese año había comenzado y con eso esperaba hacer amigos y tener una vida mejor…sin embargo las cosas no cambiaron en lo absoluto, los niños parecían rehuirle y algunos incluso temerle, lo peor de todo es que Naruto no entendía las razones para todo esto y se sentía muy mal, ya que prácticamente la única persona con la que conversaba era el tercer Hokage quien lo venía a ver esporádicamente, incluso había intentado llamar la atención haciendo payasadas, pero sólo recibió las burlas y malos miramientos de los demás…junto con muchos castigos por parte del profesor, se cuestionaba si existía un ente superior que se ocupara precisamente de hacer su vida miserable ya que de ser así, estaría teniendo un éxito total

"toc, toc"

-¿Quién será?

Un muy emocionado Naruto se lavó rápidamente la cara con tal de borrar el rastro que habían dejado las lágrimas en su rostro y se apresuró para abrir la puerta, esperaba que fuese alguno de sus compañeros de la academia o el viejo Hokage, sin embargo al abrir se encontró con un hombre al que no conocía, era moderadamente alto, su piel era muy blanca, vestía un uniforme ninja similar al de los jounin, le llamaban la atención unas marcas moradas que parecían ser prolongaciones de sus ojos, así como su largo y liso cabello negro

-¿Quién…quien es usted?

-¿no me vas a dejar pasar chico?

-n..no (algo temeroso) Sandaime…sama…me dijo….que…que no dejara entrar a los extraños

-eso es cierto, pero mi nombre es Orochimaru y soy un conocido del viejo, así que puedo pasar

Naruto con algo de dudas acabó abriéndole la puerta, no sabía que pensar de esa persona puesto que no la conocía, aunque era uno de los pocos que no le dirigía esa mirada fría e insultante, sino que parecía tener algo de interés en él, puesto que le ponía gran atención y lo analizaba mucho

-dime, chico estás solo?

-así es señor…y mi nombre es Naruto

-ya veo, Naruto – Orochimaru – te preguntarás qué hago aquí no?

-(sólo asintió) – Naruto

-bueno, la verdad es que has llamado mi atención y quiero ayudarte

-¿ayudarme? – Naruto

-así es – Orochimaru – me enteré que no te va muy bien en la academia, y que tienes pocos amigos (Naruto volvió a asentir) bueno, quería proponerte que me dejes ser tu maestro de medio tiempo, asistirás a la academia como de costumbre, pero cuando salgas tendrás que hacer algunas tareas o entrenamientos que yo te indique, ¿te parece?

-sí, me gustaría mucho

Naruto realmente no tenía un interés particular en el poder, pero la sola posibilidad de estar con alguien más y que esa persona se preocupe por él, le agradaba muchísimo

-que bien, debes saber que espero grandes cosas de ti, así que tendrás que poner todo tu esfuerzo en cada cosa que hagas y llegarás muy lejos – Orochimaru – la primera instrucción que te daré es que debes de dejar de actuar como un payaso, compórtate seriamente y no hagas estupideces

-pero…sólo así los demás me miran, y me hablan

-¡tonterías! De ese modo sólo atraes burlas y haces que te pierdan el poco respeto que tienen por cualquier similar, la gente se ve atraída por el poder y el estatus, debes conseguirlos y tendrás gente que te seguirá

-pero…ese chico, Sasuke, él es muy fuerte, no creo que nadie pueda contra él – Naruto

-Naruto, los miembros del clan Uchiha son muy fuertes…pero no son invencibles, ¿acaso has visto a alguno de su clan volverse Hokage? (Naruto niega) entonces ha habido mejores ninjas que ellos, por eso no debes perder la esperanza ya que tú puedes ser uno de esos

-¿yo podría ser Hokage?

-con la correcta guía, ese sería un sueño alcanzable – Orochimaru

-¿Naruto…estás ahí?

En ese momento, ninguno de los dos lo había notado, pero el tercer Hokage había ido a visitar a Naruto con motivo de su cumpleaños, se había desocupado algo tarde de las actividades conmemorativas de la batalla del Yondaime Hokage contra el Kyubi por lo que no había podido venir antes a verlo, sin embargo cuando llegó y vio que la puerta estaba entreabierta, se preocupó ya que habían existido varios intentos por atacarlo, que afortunadamente habían sido frustrados por sus ninjas, pero al entrar se tranquilizó cuando vio a Naruto sano y salvo, aunque le extrañó mucho que Orochimaru estuviera ahí

-¿Qué haces aquí Orochimaru?

-vine a visitar a Naruto – Orochimaru (mirando nuevamente al rubio) – bueno, no quise venir a ver a un chico de cumpleaños sin un regalo, así que toma esto…será tu primera asignación, quiero que lo leas completo

Naruto recibió el paquete que el pálido ninja le entregó, en un comienzo no sabía lo que era, pero cuando escuchó lo que le dijeron dedujo que sería un libro, en un comienzo no le entusiasmó mucho la idea del libro, pero el que alguien le regalara algo le hacía levantar el ánimo

-volveré a verte pronto, procura escuchar y atender a mis palabras por favor

-Orochimaru, por favor espérame afuera – Sarutobi

-mejor te veo en tu oficina al rato, el chico te ha estado esperando y no quiero que por mi culpa te vayas de inmediato

Así fue como el sanin se fue rechazando una orden del Hokage como pocos harían, pero él estaba dentro de los que podían tomarse ese tipo de atribuciones, tanto por su rango como por la relación tan estrecha que tenía con el actual líder de la villa, el viejo estaba algo intrigado por lo que Orochimaru le había dicho a Naruto y lo que pretendía de él

-feliz cumpleaños Naruto

-muchas gracias viejo! – Naruto

-pensando: _qué rápido se le pegan las costumbres de los demás_ – Sarutobi

Entonces Sarutobi le dio al pequeño Naruto un trozo de pastel que le había traído y su regalo, que era un divertido sombrero para dormir que encontró junto con un pijama nuevo, el rubio quedó encantado con las cosas y se lo agradeció mucho al único hombre que la ha tratado con cariño, el chico se puso a comer su pastel con mucho entusiasmo y mientras lo hacía, el tercero le preguntaba por lo que le había dicho Orochimaru y Naruto le respondía, al final resolvió algunas de sus interrogantes y comenzó a animar a Naruto a abrir el regalo que aquel hombre le había dejado, principalmente para asegurarse que no era nada indebido

Naruto rompió el papel de forma desordenada y se encontró con un libro, pero no era como la mayoría que él conocía, puesto que la portada era bastante bonita porque tenía muchos colores y al abrirlo se dio cuenta que era un libro de historia básica, tanto del mundo ninja en sus orígenes, como de la aldea de Konoha, aunque la mayor diferencia para Naruto es que el libro tenía muchas imágenes en cada página y las hojas eran muy suaves, por lo que había llamado mucho su atención, el Hokage tras pasar un tiempo con él, le revolvió el pelo y se despidió como siempre, prometiendo que vendría nuevamente en cuanto tuviese algo de tiempo, el rubio le dio un abrazo y sonriendo le dijo que esperaría por su nueva visita, mientras sostenía el libro que había recibido, el viejo sabía perfectamente que estaba ansioso por leerlo

….

Sarutobi llegó a su oficina y se encontró con que su ex-alumno ya estaba ahí esperándole, su mirada no decía mucho, su expresión era neutra y no denotaba ningún tipo de emoción

-¿qué es lo que pretendes?

-sólo quiero ayudar a ese chico, creo que tiene un tremendo potencial, sólo piensa en su padre… y me enteré que se está perdiendo, está completamente solo, en la academia obtiene malos resultados y su estado emocional es sumamente vulnerable

-al menos está a salvo, puede que su situación no sea la más amigable para un chico de su edad, pero al menos lo hemos mantenido bien

-¿bien? No conoce a nadie además de ti, la gente casi no le habla…me sorprende que el zorro no se haya liberado y destruido la aldea, tú sabes perfectamente que el sello sufre si las emociones de Naruto son malas, y no resistirá por siempre – Orochimaru – así que lo tomaré como aprendiz, aunque no le haré faltar a la academia, pero le indicaré qué hacer y lo acompañaré un poco

-¿por qué eliges a un chico de ocho años con pésimas calificaciones como aprendiz? – Sarutobi – cuando hay muchos ninjas de todos los rangos que se cortarían un brazo por tal oportunidad

-porque todos esos son petulantes o arrastrados y ninguno de los dos tipos me agrada, en él veo un gran potencial y espero explotarlo para el bien de la aldea, no quiero que llegue a ser una amenaza y créeme que al paso que va, si no hacemos algo es el futuro más probable

-¿Qué propones entonces?

-no propongo nada, ya he decidido que entrenaré a ese chico y lo haré según me parezca más indicado, no necesito ni tu ayuda ni nada – Orochimaru

Tras esas palabras, el sanin se fue de la oficina de su otrora maestro, Sarutobi sabía que su alumno tenía razón, las cosas se estaban haciendo muy mal con Naruto, pero es que sencillamente no tenía el tiempo o las facultades para ayudarlo más de lo que ya hacía por él, aunque por otro lado tenía poderosas sospechas sobre su alumno, el tipo podría ser un genio y un gran valor para la aldea desde cualquier punto de vista, sin embargo no solía actuar de esa forma, normalmente siempre había un propósito tras sus actos y no veía en esta una ocasión como para hacer la excepción

….

..

Por otro lado Naruto oyó un ruido y cuando fue a abrir la puerta se sorprendió gratamente al encontrar un monedero en forma de sapo que parecía estar rebosante de dinero, así que dio una gran sonrisa y se preguntó quién sería el que le había dejado eso ya por tercer año consecutivo

Al día siguiente, en la academia, los jóvenes estaban expectantes a que Naruto hiciera alguna payasada con tal de reírse un poco, incluso Iruka estaba esperando que hiciera algo para reprenderlo, no es que tuviera alguna rencilla personal contra él…bueno, de hecho la tenía, pero no era esta la razón por la que estaba esperando que hiciera algo, sino que principalmente era por costumbre, sin embargo Naruto nunca dijo o hizo nada, apenas si pasó percibido en el salón y cuando llegó la hora de salida se fue rápidamente a su casa a seguir leyendo el libro que le habían dado y que le pareció muy interesante, tanto por ser regalado como por lo colorido y llamativo

Cuando llegó a su casa se sorprendió de ver a Orochimaru esperándolo en la puerta

-¿qué pasa señor?

-ya te dije mi nombre, soy Orochimaru…y hoy quiero llevarte con un médico, te encuentro muy pequeño para tu edad y quiero saber si puedo hacer algo al respecto

Naruto sólo puso cara de amurrado, sabía que era bajito en comparación al resto y por este motivo es que a veces recibía burlas de los demás, pero ahora no había querido decir nada por temor a que si se quejaba, este hombre, Orochimaru, podría irse y no volver más

El sanin le recibió la mochila y las cosas a Naruto ya que se pusieron rumbo al hospital al instante, Naruto iba caminando junto al hombre que le había ofrecido ayuda y con alegría veía que las miradas de repudio y las demostraciones de rencor eran mucho menos abiertas y casi inexistentes al menos en la cara de Orochimaru, ya que cuando lo hacían era cuando el par ya había pasado y estaban a sus espaldas, el domador de serpientes se daba cuenta, pero hacía como que no ya que si todo iba bien, con el tiempo eso cambiaría y en último caso dejaría de afectar al rubio

-necesito ver a Tsunade

-¿señor Orochimaru? – Secretaria – veré si puede atenderlo

En el hospital, Tsunade era la jefa y directora, de no ser por cómo habían sucedido las cosas, posiblemente se hubiese ido de la aldea, pero al final el sandaime entendió que formar ninjas médicos era la mejor manera de evitar las bajas en sus filas y además los hechos relacionados con uno de sus compañeros le hizo ver que la aldea era el mejor lugar en el que podría estar; la rubia era alguien muy importante y ocupada, tanto en la aldea como en el hospital, normalmente no atendía gente a menos que esta fuese sumamente importante o tenga una complicación tal que nadie más haya podido atender exitosamente, por lo que el hecho de que alguien diga que quería verla normalmente sólo hacía que ella lo mandara al carajo, sin embargo si se trataba de Orochimaru, debía al menos escucharlo ya que conocía de hace mucho al sujeto

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Tsunade

-quiero que revises a Naruto y me digas si puedo hacer que crezca más – Orochimaru

Naruto estaba escondido detrás de las piernas de Orochimaru, no le tenía miedo particularmente a Tsunade, pero todo el ambiente del hospital lo intimidaba, nunca le agradó y posiblemente nunca lo haría

-¿qué es lo que pretendes?

-entrenarlo y sacar a flote todo su potencial – Orochimaru

-¿Naruto, podrías ir a esa habitación y ponerte una de las batas que hay en el colgador mientras yo hablo con mi viejo amigo? – Tsunade (Naruto asintió y se fue de ahí, sin embargo apenas se puso la bata del hospital, se puso a escuchar tras la puerta)

-¿Por qué todos desconfían de mi? – Orochimaru – no soy yo el que desertó de la aldea!

-es por lo mismo, los dos sabemos quién es el padrino del chico

-Esto no tiene nada que ver con Jiraiya, ¿sabes quién es el padre del muchacho? Ese simple hecho basta para darse cuenta que su futuro podría ser increíble, pero en vez de eso vive una vida miserable por la gran carga que lleva

-está bien, tu ganas – Tsunade – lo revisaré

Al final los dos se separaron un poco, así que Naruto se despegó de la puerta, quedando con muchas incógnitas, pero tuvo que hacer como que no había pasado nada, Tsunade le dijo que se tendiera en la camilla que había mientras le recorría con la mano rodeada de chakra verde sobre el cuerpo, le estuvo haciendo algunas preguntas acerca de su vida para finalmente llegar a la conclusión que su falta de crecimiento se debía a la mala alimentación, puesto que su dieta se componía casi exclusivamente de ramen, dango y pura comida chatarra a la cual tenía acceso ya que en los otros sitios no le querían vender, Orochimaru bufó molesto por eso ya que era otra cosa injusta que ocurría con el chico

….

..

Al día siguiente, cuando Naruto volvió de la academia no vio a nadie esperándolo, lo que le decepcionó un poco ya que tenía la esperanza de volver a ver a Orochimaru, como eso no pasó, se limpió un poco y se puso a leer, puesto que sólo le quedaba la última parte, luego de un rato terminó el libro y se dio cuenta que había aprendido bastante...y le gustó esa sensación, al poco rato golpearon la puerta y cuando fue a abrir vio a Orochimaru con una mujer más joven que él, ambos entraron y luego el sanin dijo que ella era su alumna, se llamaba Anko y también le vendría a visitar de vez en cuando, Anko venía con varias bolsas y cosas con vegetales y todo tipo de provisiones para Naruto, con tal de que se alimente de forma sana y pueda desarrollarse mejor

La chica también le dio algunas indicaciones para cocinar las cosas, puesto que el rubio no tenía idea como hacerlo

-¿Naruto, cómo vas con el libro que te di? – Orochimaru

-ya lo terminé y me gustó mucho, realmente se lo agradezco

-no hay por qué, toma este y procura leerlo pronto para poder darte otro – Orochimaru – me tengo que ir, pero te dejo con Anko nos vemos

Naruto recibió un nuevo libro, este era de las distintas clases de animales, desde los salvajes de los que había que cuidarse, hasta algunos tips generales sobre los más conocidos animales de invocación, el rubio recibió con gran entusiasmo su nuevo libro que también traía muchas imágenes sobre los distintos animales que mencionaba para que el lector pudiera identificarlos cuando los vea en la vida real

Aún recordaba su primera impresión de Anko, cuando al día siguiente de haberse conocido, le sorprendió comiéndose un pote de ramen instantáneo y comenzó a asustarlo con sus serpientes, desde ese día, nunca más comería ramen a menos que le dieran permiso para hacerlo, además que desde entonces, Anko le comenzó a hacer rutinas de entrenamiento en las que tenía que correr cierta distancia o durante cierto tiempo, hacer series de abdominales, sentadillas y flexiones de brazos, en fin…era una sesión de entrenamiento físico bastante exigente que él seguía con mucho empeño

A medida que iba terminando de leer sus libros, aparecía Orochimaru con uno nuevo, o simplemente a comentarle alguno de los que ya había leído, y con el paso de los años los libros fueron teniendo menos ilustraciones y dibujos, pero aún así para Naruto ya era una alegría conocer más cosas y ser más inteligente, además que Orochimaru y Anko ya parecían ser prácticamente su familia puesto que eran las personas más cercanas que tenía

Aún recordaba que para su cumpleaños número diez, Anko había adornado un poco su casa y el sanin le había traído varios obsequios por lo que se lo pasó muy bien, aunque en un comienzo estaba algo ofuscado ya que en la academia les habían enseñado como hacer el bunshin simple y él no había podido, por más que se esforzara mucho, mucho por hacerlo

Ese día llegó en la tarde el tercero, como siempre, y estuvo compartiendo un poco con los demás, si bien tenía sus dudas sobre lo que se proponía el sanin, le alegraba ver que Naruto tenía compañía y ya no se sentía tan solo, por lo que luego de pasar un rato en el departamento se tuvo que ir a hacer sus otras labores

Cuando era más tarde, Orochimaru le pidió a Anko que se fuera, la mujer no entendió mucho la razón para esto, pero si su sensei lo decía, por algo debía ser, así que se despidió de Naruto y dejó a los hombres solos

-Naruto, tú no puedes hacer el bunshin porque no tienes buen control de chakra

-pero todos los demás lo pudieron hacer al menos incompleto y yo nada…

-pero no todos son iguales a ti, yo sé cuánto te has esforzado estos años, sin embargo hay algo que te diferencia de los demás y es incluso el motivo por el cual la gente tonta de trata mal

-¿y tú sabes cuál es el motivo?

-sí, lo sé – Orochimaru – aunque hay una ley que prohíbe que cualquiera te lo diga directamente, por eso es que no te había dicho nada y le pedí a Anko que se fuera, ya que me puedo meter en problemas por eso, pero creo que es mejor que lo sepas por alguien conocido a que te lo diga un extraño con el objetivo de herirte

Naruto miró intrigado al sanin, por un lado confiaba mucho en él y en Anko porque ambos habían sido muy buenos con él, lo estaban entrenando y conduciendo por un buen camino, a él le constaba eso ya que rápidamente comenzó a mejorar en la academia, comenzó a crecer un par de centímetros y las cosas parecían mejorar en todos los aspectos, ahora incluso algunos de los otros chicos de la academia le hablaban aunque nunca tanto como para considerarlos amigos, pero no tenía idea que la razón del desprecio hacia su persona fuese algo tan delicado

-todo esto se remonta hace unos años atrás, diez para ser exacto – Orochimaru – el día en que naciste, en Konoha ocurrió una gran tragedia, apareció de la nada el Kyubi o zorro de nueve colas y comenzó a atacar la aldea, nadie podía detenerlo puesto que era inmortal, así que el cuarto Hokage tuvo que hacer lo posible por proteger la aldea y así fue como acabó sellándolo en el interior de un bebe recién nacido…

-…ese bebé soy yo? – Naruto (Orochimaru asintió) - ¿entonces…soy un monstruo?

-NO! – Orochimaru – debes entender algo, tú no eres un monstruo ni tienes responsabilidad alguna por los actos del zorro, tú eres un héroe, a diario mantienes a la bestia contenida dentro de ti, evitando que se libere y lo destruya todo, pero algunos tontos no logran ver la diferencia entre el prisionero y el carcelero

-pero…ellos dicen…que yo soy un monstruo… y que maté a mucha gente – Naruto

-¿recuerdas haber hecho todo eso que dicen? – Orochimaru (Naruto niega) – entonces, ellos sólo hacen eso porque aún lamentan la pérdida de sus seres queridos, por lo que ven en ti la única forma de canalizar su dolor, aunque eso está mal, tú eres tan víctima como ellos

-¿entonces no soy una mala persona?

-(sonriendo) por supuesto que no, tú nunca has dañado a nadie y tienes un buen corazón, por lo que dudo que lo hagas alguna vez

-¿por qué el zorro afecta mis jutsus? – Naruto

-porque gracias a él, tus reservas de chakra son tremendamente grandes, incluso más que cualquiera de tus sensei en la academia me atrevería a decir, y mientras más grande es tu chakra, más difícil se hace el control del mismo – Orochimaru – además está el hecho que tu sistema alberga dos chakras diferentes y que están constantemente en competencia

-¿el chakra del zorro puede dominarme?

-no, quédate tranquilo que el cuarto hizo un estupendo trabajo sellándolo – Orochimaru – pero con un chakra tan grande, siempre hay una pequeña cantidad que reside en tu sistema y a veces interfiere con el tuyo, pero con un poco de entrenamiento podrás resolverlo…aunque el bunshin simple es algo que requiere muy poco chakra, por lo que te va a costar…mm…creo que hay una técnica que te quedará mejor, como no dominas ningún elemento te enseñaré a hacer el Kage Bunshin

-¿Qué no es lo mismo? – Naruto

-jajaja, ahora verás la diferencia – Orochimaru – Kage bunshin no jutsu!

Al instante que el sanin conjuró el jutsu, una réplica exacta a él apareció frente a Naruto, incluso le dio la mano y le dijo que salieran por un momento de la casa, Naruto no entendía mucho, pero aceptó ya que confiaba a ciegas en su sensei, por lo que salieron y cerraron la puerta tras de sí, dejando al original solo en el interior

-dime un número del uno al cien, el que tú quieras, pero en voz baja – Clon

-treinta y dos

-está bien, ahora entra de nuevo

Tras esa indicación, el clon de deshizo en un montón de humo, por lo que el sanin recibió la experiencia y cuando el rubio volvió a entrar a la casa, lo primero que le dijo fue el número que él había dicho

-¿cómo lo supiste?

-es una de las ventajas de los clones de sombras, ahora dime qué otra diferencia pudiste apreciar con los clones normales

El rubio se puso a pensar, su maestro constantemente lo hacía pensar este tipo de cosas, por ejemplo una vez le dio unos pergaminos con información general acerca de los principales clanes de la aldea y le hacía pensar sobre sus principales ventajas y desventajas, para qué tipo de misiones o combates podían ser buenos y para cuales no estaban bien adaptados, por lo que el análisis era algo a lo que el rubio estaba habituado

-a ver, según recuerdo Iruka-sensei dijo que los bunshin eran simples ilusiones, que no eran reales y tu clon me tocó, incluso me dio la mano, por lo que yo diría que es bastante tangible, a diferencia de los otros y también está el hecho de que pudieras saber lo que el clon hizo sin que tú estuvieras presente

-perfecto, como siempre – Orochimaru – es una excelente técnica, pero tiene dos restricciones o contraindicaciones, la primera es que requiere mucho chakra por lo que la mayoría no puede hacerla tan despreocupadamente y la segunda es que cuando haces clones, no sólo su experiencia de traspasa al original, sino que su cansancio también, por lo que si haces muchos, podrías desmayarte o sentirte muy fatigado cuando se dispersen

Así fue como le mostró al rubio cómo hacer la técnica y le dijo que practicara hasta lograrla, pero que no se desespere si no podía hacerla de inmediato porque era un jutsu de nivel jounin, por lo que fácil no era

….

..

Al cabo de una semana, un muy contento Naruto le enseñó la técnica a su maestro, quien lo miró orgulloso y lo felicitó, por lo que a modo de premio le llevó a Ichiraku a comer ramen, el dueño de la tienda sentía lo poco que iba el que fuera antes su mejor cliente, pero el mismo Naruto se daba cuenta de los cambios ya que ahora aparte de saber cocinar bastantes cosas, estaba más alto, de hecho sólo Sasuke lo superaba de los chicos de su edad, a todos los demás ya los había pasado

El tiempo siguió transcurriendo y de a poco Naruto iba mejorando, a medida que se esforzaba y aprendía cosas nuevas, Orochimaru no quería enseñarle muchos jutsus aún, pese a las protestas del rubio, pero en vez de eso lo ponía a practicar con lo jutsus que ya dominaba, y le enseñaba uno que otro ejercicio de control de chakra, de hecho durante el último año de la academia, le enseñó a caminar sobre los árboles y a realizar las técnicas que había aprendido en la academia, incluyendo el kage bunshin sin sellos, el rubio en un comienzo no creía que eso fuese posible, pero Orochimaru le hizo recitar nuevamente la teoría acerca del ninjutsu y ahí fue cuando él mismo dijo que los sellos son sólo un medio de moldear el chakra para ejecutar el jutsu, si tenía el suficiente control y dominio, tanto de su chakra, como de sus jutsus, podría lograr hacerlo con sólo pensarlo y eso fue lo que más hizo en sus ratos libres durante ese año, además de leer lo que el sanin le indicaba

Fin Flash Back

-¿Qué haces ahí solo mocoso? – Anko

-te estaba esperando

-¿y no quieres conversar con tus amigos?

-no quiero incomodarlos y aunque ellos me tengan estima, sus padres no

Naruto estaba solo en el columpio frente a la academia, había conseguido hacer unos cuantos amigos, principalmente con Shino, Kiba, Shikamaru y Chouji, pero él sabía que los padres de éstos le tenían cierto recelo por el asunto del Kyubi

-Oye tú

-¿Qué pasa Sasuke? – Naruto

El Uchiha y el Uzumaki no tenían una relación que se pudiera llamar de amistad, ambos eran rivales aunque el Uchiha sólo lo aceptara desde el último año, pero para Naruto, Sasuke siempre fue su vara de medir, el escollo a superar, ¿por qué?...bueno, porque él siempre había sido el mejor de la clase y durante el último año habían competido por ese lugar, resultando el rubio como el novato del año

-tienes algo que es mío por derecho – Sasuke

-¿te refieres al título del número uno? – Naruto – porque si es así, eso no te pertenece, es del que se esfuerza más y de momento ese soy yo

-Naruto, mejor vámonos, hoy te haré un poco de ramen – Anko

Así fue como Naruto se fue con Anko, quien también era su sensei porque le había enseñado varias cosas al rubio, además que ambos eran bastante cercanos, una de las cosas que más apreciaba de haber tenido que ocuparse del chico era el poder estar con más compañía, ella ya era una jounin, lo fue a corta edad y por eso era bien reconocida, sin embargo estaba sola en el mundo de no ser por su sensei, ahora veía a Naruto como un hermano pequeño y también compartía bastante con su sensei, por lo que se sentía a gusto con todo el asunto y prefería mil veces esa labor que tener que lidiar con un escuadrón de genin como había sugerido el Hokage antes de que Orochimaru le pidiera ayuda con Naruto

…

..

-¿qué harás ahora que Naruto salió de la academia? – Sarutobi - ¿vas a tomarlo como aprendiz?

-no, yo ya soy su maestro y lo entrenaré cada vez que él tenga tiempo, pero Naruto siempre ha estado solo y no quiero privarlo de tener un equipo y relacionarse con otras personas – Orochimaru

-¿eres consciente de que cuando salga de la aldea, Jiraiya va a querer poner sus manos sobre él?

-totalmente, pero por eso quiero que sepa la verdad…toda la verdad con tal de poder hacer la decisión correcta – Orochimaru

-bah…aún si te dijera que no, lo terminarías haciendo de todos modos, ya sé que le dijiste del Kyubi, y creo que a decir verdad tú lo conoces mejor que yo, por lo que si crees que es lo mejor para él, puedes decirle

-no te desanimes, ¿a que no sabes cuál es el sueño de Naruto?

-no, dime tú

-convertirse en Hokage – Orochimaru – tú fuiste la primera persona que le dio algo de cariño y él no ha olvidado eso, dice que quiere ser Hokage para ser fuerte, justo y cariñoso con todos así como lo eres tú…yo sólo espero que dures lo suficiente para verlo alcanzar ese logro

-¿tú nunca fuiste muy respetuoso no?

-jaja, te perdí el respeto cuando te descubrí leyendo libros de un exiliado – Orochimaru – procura ponerlo en un buen equipo y recomendaría que no se junte con Sasuke…además de que el equipo quedaría desbalanceado al poner a los dos mejores chicos, no me gusta la actitud de Sasuke, tiene cierta envidia o rencor por Naruto y si a eso le sumas la actitud de vengador con la que Itachi envenenó su mente, no me gustaría saber cuál podría ser el resultado

-lo consideraré

Así fue como Orochimaru dejó al tercero, solo en su oficina mientras se dirigía a la casa de Naruto, mientras que el viejo contemplaba al chico quien estaba ya en su departamento, conversando con Anko mientras ésta le cocinaba

-creo que después de todo, esto fue lo mejor que pudo ocurrir – Sarutobi – yo también espero poder durar lo suficiente para cederte mi puesto, tengo gran fe en que te convertirás en un Hokage justo y respetable

…..

..

-felicitaciones Naruto, has superado la academia y lo hiciste con las mejores calificaciones

-sigo pensando que es un poco injusto para los demás, ya que ustedes me han ayudado mucho – Naruto

-Naruto, nosotros sólo emparejamos un poco las cosas, incluso tus amigos tienen a sus familias y sus clanes enseñándoles cosas, así que tú nos tienes a nosotros – Anko

-Naruto, ahora que te convertirás en un ninja, creo que debes enterarte del resto de la verdad

-¿verdad? – Naruto

-hace dos años te conté acerca de la carga que el cuarto había puesto en ti, ¿lo recuerdas? – Orochimaru (Naruto asintió) bueno, ahora quedan dos cosas que debes conocer, primero por qué el cuarto te eligió a ti y segundo, de donde vienen esos monederos que siempre recibes para tu cumpleaños

-¿tengo que irme? – Anko

-no, el tercero me ha dejado hacerlo – Orochimaru – Naruto, quiero que te sientes y escuches con atención…el cuarto Hokage te escogió para sellar al Kyubi, porque eres su hijo, y teniendo un niño, él no podía pedirle a nadie más esa tarea…además como tu padre, él confiaba en que tú pondrías la villa a salvo y sabrías ocupar este poder que él te dejaba para hacer el bien

Naruto no podía creerlo, en todos los libros de historia que había leído nombraban al cuarto Hokage como un héroe, un genio, un tipo del cual no habían precedentes ya que había superado toda norma, creando incluso el mejor jutsu que se originara en la aldea de la hoja, el gran y único cuarto Hokage que llegó a la cúspide cuando fue el único capaz de derrotar al Kyubi y de ese modo salvar la aldea oculta entre las hojas…pero enterarse de que tu héroe es tu padre…y que él mismo había puesto esa pesada carga sobre tus hombros

-¿Por qué? – Naruto

-ya te lo dije, él tuvo fe en ti, tuvo fe en que harías un buen uso del poder del Kyubi, además su deseo siempre fue el que seas visto como un héroe, pero tras su muerte, el consejo deliberó y el tercero estuvo de acuerdo en que lo mejor sería que todo el asunto del Kyubi fuese tratado en reserva, por lo que estaba prohibido hablar de ti como el portador del zorro para que tengas una oportunidad de hacer amigos con las personas de tu edad, y se ocultó tu linaje para evitar intentos de secuestro o algún otro tipo de ataque externo a la villa

Naruto se puso a llorar y rápidamente Anko se acercó a él y lo abrazó, Orochimaru también estaba preocupado por cómo iba a reaccionar, pero no le nacían ese tipo de muestras de afecto

-¿entonces soy hijo del cuarto? – Naruto

-así es

-¿por qué mi apellido es distinto, si el suyo era Namikaze?

-porque para proteger tu identidad llevas el apellido de tu madre

A Orochimaru le costó decir eso último, y por el mismo entrenamiento que había recibido, Naruto pudo notarlo ya que una de las cosas que el sanin le grabó a fuego en la mente, fue que cuando mirara a una persona no se limitara en ver como lucía, sino que analizara su expresión y si había alguien a quien conocía era a Orochimaru y a Anko

-Naruto, Orochimaru-sensei estuvo muy enamorado de tu madre, pero ella nunca tuvo ojos para otra persona que no fuese tu padre – Anko – aún así, él le guarda un gran cariño, pero lamento decirte que por ser ese día el ataque del Kyubi, el hospital estaba en muy malas condiciones y el parto se complicó, por lo que ella no fue capaz de soportarlo

-ya veo…bueno, en cierto modo es triste el saber que están muertos – Naruto – pero es un alivio, porque yo pensaba que me habían abandonado cuando supieron del Kyubi

-no pienses eso Naruto – Orochimaru – no conocí tan a fondo a tus padres, pero cualquiera que los haya visto aunque sea una vez sabría que te querían muchísimo…y eso nos lleva a lo otro

-¿lo del regalo misterioso que recibo todos los años?

-así es – Orochimaru – aunque no tienes ningún pariente vivo, que yo sepa, sí hay alguien que podría ser un pariente político, pero está exiliado de la aldea, su nombre es Jiraiya

-¿Jiraiya, acaso es el sanin y antiguo compañero tuyo?

-así es, junto con Tsunade, los tres fuimos discípulos de sandaime y posteriormente nombrados sanin por Hanzou de la lluvia

-¿Por qué dices que es mi pariente político y que está exiliado?

-bueno, lo primero que deberías saber es que él fue el maestro del cuarto Hokage, y la relación entre ambos era bastante estrecha, cuando ocurrió la tercera guerra ninja, pasaron muchas cosas, él tenía un equipo ninja como la mayoría de los jounin, entre ellos estaba tu padre, aunque con las grandes habilidades que demostró, rápidamente ascendió a jounin, mientras que sus compañeros quedaron como chunin, durante la guerra, los otros dos alumnos de Jiraiya fueron emboscados, cuando él se enteró quiso ir a rescatarlos, pero le asignaron otra misión, al final discutió mucho con el viejo, pero éste no dio su brazo a torcer y ellos acabaron muriendo, Jiraiya nunca perdonó al sensei por eso, después Konoha ganaría la guerra y asumiría el cuarto, según recuerdo ellos decidieron tu nombre juntos, por lo que él vendría siendo tu padrino, pero cuando tus padres murieron, él intentó hacer su voluntad, intentó declararte abiertamente un héroe y decirle a los demás sobre tu familia, pero los altos mandos lo impidieron por las razones que ya te dije, él intentó reclamar su lugar como tu padrino, pero se sabía que de lograrlo haría lo que quería y tú estarías en peligro, por lo que lo exiliaron, él se enojó mucho y dejó su ira estallar, intentó atacar al Sandaime porque le tenía mucho rencor producto de todo lo que había pasado, Jiraiya era fuerte, pero no tanto como para poder hacerle algo, así que pronto llegaron los ANBU y él se vio forzado a salir huyendo de la aldea, jurando que algún día te llevaría con él para que no te contamines con las costumbres de aquí, se fue diciendo que aquí en Konoha la lealtad se pagaba con traición, y las decisiones eran tomadas sólo para la conveniencia de quienes tenían poder, finalmente se fue de Konoha y se ha sabido muy poco de él desde entonces

-¿eso significa que mi padrino es malo? – Naruto

-yo no lo diría así – Orochimaru – la verdad es que de jóvenes fuimos bastante amigos, él podrá ser un tonto, un pervertido, pero no es malvado, sólo se deja llevar mucho por sus sentimientos y se siente herido y traicionado, lo malo es que tomó las decisiones erróneas en el peor momento y ahora está pagando las consecuencias, debido al gran poder que posee se le trata como a alguien peligroso, y por haber atacado a Sandaime, se ha catalogado como un traidor, pero él no es mala persona, no importa lo que los demás te digan, debes creerme porque muy pocos lo conocen en realidad

-¿entonces él ha venido todos los años a dejarme eso? – Naruto

-no, así como yo domino e invoco serpientes, él lo hace con los sapos, por lo que yo supongo que alguna de sus invocaciones te viene a dejar esos regalos y se va antes de que logres darte cuenta, debe ser la única forma de demostrarte que se preocupa por ti y no te ha olvidado

-¿crees que pueda verlo y hablar con él algún día? – Naruto

-posiblemente lo veas cuando comiences a salir de la aldea por alguna misión, sin embargo hablar con él podría ser complicado, ya que actualmente es un criminal buscado, por lo que si alguien se topa con él, la orden es dar aviso a las fuerzas ANBU y atacarlo para capturarlo vivo o muerto

-ya veo…bueno, al menos hay alguien más aparte de ustedes dos a quien le importo

-me alegro que lo hayas tomado bien, estoy orgulloso de cómo eres – Orochimaru

-muchas gracias, por todo

Al final los domadores de serpientes se fueron, para darle un poco de tiempo y espacio a Naruto para que puede procesar bien la información que acababa de recibir, el rubio al menos estaba contento por saber la verdad de primera fuente, ya que por mucho tiempo pensó que sus padres lo habían abandonado cuando se enteraron que tenía al Kyubi en su interior o también le daba gusto, porque ahora sabía que cuando le decían monstruo no lo hacían por él, sino que por el zorro y aunque a los demás no les importara la diferencia, el hecho de saberlo le tranquilizaba un poco

-¿en serio crees eso de Jiraiya? – Anko

-así es – Orochimaru – tú no lo viste ese día…yo aún lo recuerdo

Flash Back

Jiraiya y Orochimaru estaban en el valle del fin, Jiraiya estaba huyendo de la aldea tras su ataque al sandaime producto de la frustración que sentía, el sanin serpiente había intentado convencerlo de que se entregara y se arrepintiera, seguro que si decía que lo sentía, serían benevolentes con él

-Orochimaru…tú perdiste a tus padres, debes entender lo que significa estar solo, ellos quieren hacerle eso a Naruto, pero cien veces peor, porque como jinchuuriki tendrá que soportar el odio de todos los que perdieron algo a manos del Kyubi, nunca entenderías cómo me siento

-Jiraiya, no seas tonto, si permaneces en la aldea, podrás acercarte a Naruto, darle consejos o incluso ser su maestro cuando llegue el momento – Orochimaru

-lo siento, pero he perdido la fe en Konoha y sus ideales, para mí la aldea sólo significa traición y dolor, por eso mismo apenas tenga oportunidad sacaré a Naruto de ahí

Fin Flash Back

-su rostro me decía que él tenía rabia y dolor, pero no maldad, él es un hombre herido, no uno vengativo – Orochimaru

Posteriormente, él también se separó de su alumna y siguió recordando lo acontecido ese día, hace doce años

Flash Back

Orochimaru se había propuesto detener a Jiraiya aunque fuese a la fuerza, siempre que habían competido o luchado antes, era el genio de las serpientes el vencedor, sin embargo ni siquiera sospechaba que Jiraiya tenía una nueva carta bajo la manga, acababa de desarrollar el modo ermitaño y él fue el primero en verlo en combate…no hubo nada que pudiera hacer contra eso, fue la peor paliza que pudo haber recibido, pero su antiguo compañero no lo acabó, pudiendo hacerlo, le dijo que estaba agradecido de su preocupación y esperaba no tener que volver a luchar contra él

Fin Flash Back


	2. Formando los Equipos

CAPITULO 1 Formando los equipos

—bien, recuerden que espero lo mejor de ustedes de ahora en adelante, no porque hayan salido de la academia significa que estén listos para la vida ninja, aún deben aprender mucho y poner mucho empeño y esfuerzo en todo lo que hagan, ahora procederé a decirles los equipos

El equipo 7 estará compuesto por Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno y Kiba Inuzuka, su sensei será Kakashi Hatake

El equipo 8 será de Shino Aburame, Chouji Akimichi e Ino Yamanaka, dirigidos por Kurenai Yuhi

Finalmente el equipo 9 (no veo sentido a saltarse un número) lo conformarán Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuga y Shikamaru Nara, su jounin sensei será Asuma Sarutobi

Naruto quedó bastante entusiasmado, Shikamaru era uno de sus amigos y Hinata era le única chica del grupo que nunca le había molestado…ni le había hablado más que para saludarlo de vez en cuando, pero al menos no se veía una mala persona, así que se quedó contento a la espera de Asuma en compañía de su equipo

Luego de treinta minutos, llegaron Asuma y Kurenai por lo que llamaron a sus equipos y estos se fueron tras ellos, tomando finalmente caminos separados, Asuma condujo a sus chicos hasta una pieza algo cerrada que había, aunque en el camino, Naruto notó que Hinata estaba llorando porque el humo le molestaba en los ojos

—¿sensei…podría apagar el cigarro?

—oh! Es cierto, discúlpenme por favor — Asuma — bien, siéntense por aquí

Los chicos se sentaron juntos y se pusieron a contemplar a su sensei, quien los miraba de forma analítica a cada uno de ellos, todos lucían diferentes, puesto que Hinata y Shikamaru portaban la ropa de costumbre en sus clanes y Naruto andaba con su uniforme naranja, de los tres sabía lo que les habían indicado en la academia, así que tendría que preguntarles

—bueno, como saben mi nombre es Asuma Sarutobi, creo que sería bueno que nos presentemos y digamos algo de nosotros, por ejemplo a mí me gusta fumar y compartir con la gente que quiero, no me gusta…no me gusta cuando me molestan por mis vicios y mi sueño es poder formar una familia y retirarme cuando sea viejo…¿quién quiere seguir?

—yo, yo…me llamo Naruto Uzumaki, me gusta entrenar, me gusta el ramen y me gusta pasar tiempo con la gente que es importante para mí, no me gusta que me juzguen por cosas que no son culpa mía y mi sueño es convertirme en Hokage

—a ver…tú niña

—bueno…etto…me llamo Hinata Hyuga…las cosas que me gustan son entrenar y acompañar a mi hermana (luego miró a Naruto)…no me gusta…cuando la gente es injusta (volvió a mirar a Naruto) y mi sueño…es ser digna de dirigir el clan Hyuga

—ya veo, tú el que queda

—bah…mi nombre es Shikamaru Nara, me gusta ver las nubes y no hacer nada, lo que no me gusta es cuando mi mama me molesta para que haga alguna cosa y mi sueño…bueno, no he pensado en eso

—bien, chicos quiero que sepan que mañana tendremos un ejercicio de sobrevivencia, será nuestra primera actividad como equipo y será muy importante, así que vengan preparados — Asuma — ah! Y no desayunen, porque terminarán botando lo que coman

Luego de eso, el jounin se fue de ahí mediante el jutsu de transportación, Naruto también conocía el jutsu, pero no quiso usarlo para poder irse acompañado de sus nuevos amigos, después de todo iban a ser un equipo ninja, por lo que compartirían bastante tiempo juntos de ahora en adelante, iban caminando y hablando sobre cómo les había parecido Asuma cuando tuvieron que separarse ya que todos vivían en distintas direcciones, así que se despidieron y quedaron de encontrarse al día siguiente, en el campo de entrenamiento que el jounin les había dicho

Naruto iba caminando hacia su departamento, cuando oyó que alguien lo llamaba, por lo que volteó y pudo ver a Anko corriendo para alcanzarlo

—¿cómo estás Naruto?

—bien, estoy contento con mi nuevo equipo — Naruto — mi nuevo sensei es Asuma Sarutobi, ¿sabes si tiene algo que ver con el viejo?

—él es su hijo

—aahh, ya veo — Naruto — entonces debe ser fuerte

—sí es fuerte, aunque hay quienes lo superan, sin embargo tiene mucha experiencia y ha trabajado incluso como miembro de los doce guardianes del feudal de nuestro país – Anko – oye, el sensei quería enseñarte un nuevo jutsu hoy, así que me pidió que te llevara con él

—¿vamos a su casa?

—no, a su laboratorio — Anko — él tiene un laboratorio con un sitio para entrenar y hacer sus estudios, te encantará

Los dos estuvieron caminando un rato hasta que llegaron a un sitio cercano a donde comenzaban los campos de entrenamiento y pudieron ver un recinto bastante amplio y muy bien cercado, con sellos ninjas y todo tipo de instrumentos para que nadie entrara sin permiso, Anko hizo un sello frente a la puerta y ésta se abrió, permitiendo a Naruto entrar delante suyo, una vez en el interior pudieron ver a Orochimaru quien estaba utilizando unos frascos de vidrios y un mechero, cosas que pronto dejó a un lado para recibirlos

—oh! Naruto, que bueno que hayas llegado pronto, ¿te dijo Anko que hoy te enseñaría un nuevo jutsu?

—así es! — Naruto (emocionado)

—bueno, para que te lo enseñe debes traerme toda tu ropa naranja, todos esos trajes que utilizas, hasta el último ya que debo revisarlos cuidadosamente

Naruto escuchó eso y salió corriendo a su casa, revisó en su armario y sacó los cinco juegos de ropa iguales que tenía, los metió en un bolso que encontró y se devolvió corriendo al laboratorio de su sensei, Orochimaru le recibió las cosas gustoso y le dijo que se pusiera un traje largo y negro para que pudiera revisar también el traje naranjo que andaba trayendo, Naruto era muy ingenuo y confiaba totalmente en él, así que le hizo caso, se cambió de ropa en un rincón, mientras Anko se tapaba la boca para evitar reírse, puesto que ya sabía lo que el sanin se proponía

—bien Naruto, creo que la mejor forma de enseñar un jutsu es con un ejemplo cierto?

—sí, es más fácil así

—bien, bien entonces estamos de acuerdo — Orochimaru (actualmente estaban en un espacio "abierto" dedicado para los entrenamientos, pero aún dentro de su laboratorio) — en este jutsu es importante que concentres tu chakra en su pecho y lo liberes violentamente cuando exhales

Entonces Orochimaru dejó la ropa de Naruto amontonada al medio del lugar, hizo los sellos lentamente para que Naruto los viera con atención y luego ejecutó la técnica

—Katon Gokakyo no jutsu! (gran bola de fuego)

Naruto quedó asombrado al ver la bola de fuego tan de cerca y de sólo pensar en que aprendería a hacerla, pero recién entonces se dio cuenta que el fuego estaba quemando su ropa

—¡Mi ropa!

—jajajajajaja — Anko

El rubio se dio vuelta para ver a Anko riéndose ya que no podía soportar más, se iba a enojar, pero Orochimaru se le adelantó y le entregó una caja con bastantes cosas, aunque todas en tonos sutiles y más normales para un ninja

—mientras estabas en la academia no importaba como vistieras, pero si sales afuera no puedes andar con eso porque llamarás mucho la atención y el arte ninja es de la decepción — Orochimaru —sé lo apegado que estabas a ese traje naranjo, pero es lo mejor y aquí tienes bastante para elegir y para que te cambies

— (algo amurrado) gracias…¿lo de la técnica era mentira?

—no, no, realmente espero que la aprendas — Orochimaru — quiero que sepas al menos un jutsu básico de cada elemento en caso que pelees contra alguien allá afuera

De ese modo el genin se probó su ropa nueva y una vez a gusto con una tenida, que tenía pantalones azul marino, unas sandalias del mismo color, una polera de color rojo oscuro de manga larga y su banda sobre la frente; así pasó toda la tarde entrenando, logrando sólo pequeños avances aunque al menos podía producir algo de fuego

Al día siguiente el equipo nueve se reunió en el lugar indicado por Asuma, éste les explicó la prueba y les dijo que su ingreso a las filas ninja dependía de ella, por lo que los chicos rápidamente se escondieron y se pusieron a idear un plan, Shikamaru rápidamente dedujo que el motivo de crear escuadrones de 3 personas era fomentar el trabajo en equipo, así que mientras estuvieran unidos seguro que pasarían la prueba, entre los tres hicieron un plan y lo pusieron en marcha

Naruto fue quien cargó hacia Asuma, el jounin sabía que Naruto podía usar los clones de sombras, cosa sorprendente para un genin, sin embargo no le había oído ni visto hacer ninguno, por lo que cuando vio a su rubio alumno intentó atacarlo sin tanta fuerza, pero éste acabó disolviéndose en una nube de humo, entonces vino otro Naruto aunque él mismo dijo ser el real, Asuma no estaba muy seguro de ello, pero de pronto sin que dijera o hiciera ninguna cosa, aparecieron siete rubios más en torno a él, por lo que se puso a correr en busca del sensei que al verse superado numéricamente quiso escapar para ver si podían encontrarlo

Grata fue su sorpresa cuando vio desde la distancia a Hinata haciéndoles señas para dirigirlos hasta su posición sin decir nada para alarmar al Sarutobi, entonces rápidamente apareció el escuadrón de rubios y de pronto no pudo seguir moviéndose, claramente había estado conteniéndose mucho con tal de darles una oportunidad real a los chicos, pero su trabajo en equipo había sido notable, Naruto por la técnica que poseía atacaba ya que era quien más posibilidad tenía de atacar sin salir lastimado, mientras Hinata dirigía al grupo y Shikamaru esperaba el momento propicio para actuar con sus sombras, lograron retenerlo y quitarle los cascabeles, así que el jounin les explicó lo que el Nara había deducido y les dijo que estaba contento de tenerlos como alumnos

A modo de celebración, el equipo en pleno fue a comer a un restaurante de barbacoas que Asuma solía visitar y compartieron un grato momento, cuando terminaron cada uno tomó su rumbo propio y por supuesto, nuestro rubio amigo fue hasta el laboratorio de su sensei para poder seguir practicando su bola de fuego

….

..

Así fue como entre misiones de rango D, entrenamientos individuales y como grupo, había pasado una semana desde la formación de su equipo, ese día habían tenido una de esas bobas misiones que gracias a Hinata y su Byakugan se simplificaban mucho ya que el maldito gato Tora era fácilmente encontrado y luego celebraron su primera semana en el mismo puesto de barbacoas, actualmente Naruto estaba con Anko en el laboratorio ya que Orochimaru había salido en una misión

—bien Naruto, haz las técnicas que aprendiste esta semana — Anko

El rubio se alejó un poco de su sensei y tras hacer una rápida secuencia de sellos, inhaló y gritó

—Katon Gokakyo no jutsu! (gran bola de fuego)

Una considerable masa de fuego salió de la boca de Naruto, era un poco más pequeña que la que podía hacer Sasuke, sin embargo esto era bueno ya que los del clan Uchiha tenían una afinidad natural con las técnicas de fuego, por lo que no se podía esperar ser tan bueno como ellos en este aspecto a una edad tan corta

—Suiton Suirou no jutsu! (esfera de agua)

Una esfera de agua de un tamaño similar salió de la boca de Naruto y golpeó con bastante presión uno de los muros del lugar, dejando a Anko muy conforme

—lo has hecho bien Naruto, ahora creo que sería mejor enseñarte otro jutsu no elemental que puede serte muy útil — Anko

…

..

—¿cómo van sus equipos? — Kurenai

—los míos van bien, el día de la prueba Shikamaru lo descubrió todo y formaron una estrategia de equipo, por lo que los pasé — Asuma

—los míos se están acostumbrando sobre la marcha, Sakura ayudó a Sasuke y Kiba ayudó a Sakura, es lo mejor que he visto en cinco años así que los dejé pasar, y tú?

—bueno, Chouji es muy amigable y Shino…bueno, no sé mucho como descifrarlo todavía, pero se preocupa mucho por sus compañeros, Ino es la única que no se ha adaptado del todo, pero tiene buena disposición — Kurenai

—definitivamente estas reuniones entre nosotros fueron una excelente idea — Asuma

—¡Siento llegar tarde! — Gai — pero mi flama de la juventud no me permitió venir antes de terminar mis ejercicios matutinos

—pensando: _si…una excelente idea_ – Kakashi

Y así pasaron una mañana completa hablando sobre sus equipos, cómo se manejaban estos y las misiones que habían tenido que realizar hasta el momento, teniendo muchas coincidencias con las tan odiadas, por sus alumnos, misiones de rango D

….

..

—Anko-sensei, ¿qué tipo de misión le asignan a alguien como Orochimaru-sensei? — Naruto

—bueno, él normalmente recibe misiones de clase S, que se supone ni los jounin regulares pueden hacer — Anko — creo que esta misión era desbaratar una banda de ninjas renegados de la aldea de la nube, por lo que tendrá que enfrentarse por lo menos a unos cuantos enemigos de nivel jounin

—¿nunca ha salido herido?

—jajajaja, tú no lo has visto luchando en serio — Anko — él no es alguien que pueda ser herido, con Orochimaru o lo matas o no le habrás hecho nada

—vaya, es muy fuerte — Naruto

—ya, déjate de distracciones y sigue practicando

De ese modo el rubio siguió con su entrenamiento, la técnica que estaba intentando era una variante de una que ya conocía, sin embargo no era tan simple como aparentaba, aunque si la dominaba se le ocurrían excelentes posibilidades

…

..

—Hinata-sama un joven Nara que dice ser parte de su equipo la busca — Hyuga

—está bien, iré enseguida

Hinata estaba arreglando algunas cosas en su cuarto cuando llamaron, entonces guardó sus cosas y salió a recibir a Shikamaru, el Nara dijo que quería conversar algo con ella, por lo que fueron al patio donde había un estanque y que para esa hora debería estar bastante solitario

—¿Qué sucede Shikamaru?

—eso quiero averiguar…¿a ti te gusta Naruto?

— (se puso muy roja y nerviosa) etto…..ano…¿por qué preguntas algo así?

—bueno, creo que ya me respondiste — Shikamaru — yo sólo intento hacer que nuestro equipo sea lo mejor y menos problemático posible, no tengo absolutamente ningún problema con tus sentimientos, sin embargo si de verdad quieres a Naruto deberías hacer algo por acercarte a él, él piensa que te cae mal porque casi nunca le hablas

—¿en serio?

—así es, el otro día me lo encontré en un lugar algo extraño y nos pusimos a hablar, me dijo que estaba contento con su equipo porque yo era su amigo y tú nunca lo habías insultado o te habías burlado de él, pero tenía la impresión de que tú tienes algo en su contra ya que casi nunca le diriges la palabra

—es…que..cuando yo…y él – Hinata (estaba muy roja y nerviosa al momento de decir eso)

—ese es el problema, incluso hablando conmigo acerca de eso te pones muy nerviosa, yo no tengo nada que decir entre ustedes dos, sólo quería ayudarte y dejarte saber lo que él me dijo

—¡muchas gracias Shikamaru!

Tras esa conversación, el Nara se fue de ahí, dejando a Hinata nerviosa y pensativa mientras él se preparaba para ir a contemplar las nubes en su lugar favorito, lo que más le gustaba de ese lugar era que su mama no lo conocía, por lo que podía estar tranquilo ahí al saberse a salvo de su madre y los constantes trabajos que ésta le imponía

…..

..

—¿Qué se supone que es esto? Deberíamos estar entrenando

—calma…calma, Sasuke — Kakashi — este es un momento para relajarse, y compartir con tus demás compañeros

—bueno, como no nos deben conocer creo que lo mejor será presentarnos…¡YO SOY LA ORGULLOSA BESTIA VERDE DE KONOHA MAITO GAI!

—Yo soy el aprendiz de la bestia verde, el gran Rock Lee!

Esos dos se pusieron a hacer su pose del abrazo y la puesta de sol, para el malestar y repulsión de los otros que estaban pensando en comer, mientras que Tenten le preguntaba a Dios, qué pecado había cometido para merecer eso y Neji hacía como que no los conocía y si estaba ahí era por pura casualidad

—siento lo de este par, pero hacen eso todo el tiempo, mi nombre es Tenten

—soy Neji Hyuga

Luego de eso los demás los saludaron y se presentaron rápidamente, estaban todos los jóvenes genin y sus sensei en el puesto de barbacoas, porque ese sitio era amplio y amigable; cuando sirvieron la orden, los chicos comenzaron a comer, algunos con más entusiasmo que otros, habían quienes estaban conversando con algunos a quienes no habían visto hace algún tiempo y en fin la mayoría al menos pasó un rato agradable, fuera de las misiones y las obligaciones de los ninja

Kakashi pudo ver que Sasuke pasó la mayor parte del tiempo observando a Naruto, al Uchiha y por qué no decirlo, a Kakashi también, le sorprendía el cambio de ese chico rubio alborotado y bromista que de un momento a otro dejó de buscar llamar la atención, se aplicó en la academia y acabó superando a Sasuke incluso, ahora vestía diferente y se veía diferente, no sabía qué tanto había mejorado aunque el ninja copia tenía la poderosa impresión que alguien más lo estaba entrenando y podría superar sin tantas complicaciones a Sasuke

Hinata también pasó un buen rato contemplando a Naruto, sentía muchos deseos de hablarle y decirle que estaba muy contenta de tenerlo como compañero, pero no tenía el valor suficiente para hacerlo y eso le hacía sentirse mal consigo misma

Sakura se pasó casi toda la tarde intentando atender a Sasuke…bueno, Ino también, pero el Uchiha apenas si les hablaba para decirle que lo dejen en paz o que no quería nada, Shikamaru conversaba con Chouji en los momentos en que éste no tenía la boca llena de comida

Naruto tenía la sensación de que lo estaban observando, pero simplemente se limitaba a comer lo más tranquilamente posible y hablar o responder de vez en cuando, realmente preferiría estar en otro sitio aunque no es porque eso fuese desagradable, sino porque estaba muy cerca de lograr una nueva técnica y las ansias lo dominaban

…

.

—bien, como bien deben saber ya tienen dos semanas desde que salieron de la academia y han comenzado con sus entrenamientos y sus primeras misiones, puede que no a todos les agraden, sin embargo son fundamentales para comenzar a fomentar el trabajo de equipo, el compañerismo y el rigor en ustedes — Sarutobi — ahora he recibido las recomendaciones de sus sensei y he decidido daros vuestra primera misión de rango C a todos a la vez con tal que no haya envidia o cualquier otro tipo de problema si favorezco a uno u otro equipo, para los que no lo sepan una misión de rango C involucra un riesgo de enfrentar bandidos o civiles en general, aunque no ninjas enemigos, por lo que si estos aparecen deben dejar que su jounin sensei se encargue de manejar la situación o en el peor de los casos obedecerle al pie de la letra, siempre tengan presente que Konoha es un gran árbol en el cual todos somos parte de la misma familia, puede que como unidad seamos débiles, sin embargo es el grupo y el correcto desempeño dentro de éste lo que nos brindará fortaleza y éxito, nunca lo olviden

Finalmente el sandaime les repartió las misiones a cada uno, el equipo siete liderado por Kakashi tendría que ir al país del té y ayudar en una extraña especie de competencia

Al equipo ocho le tocó una misión que consistía en ir al país del campo de arroz, debían llevar unos documentos que renovaban los permisos para que hayan ninjas de Konoha protegiendo las instalaciones importantes del país, y de vuelta tendrían que hacer llegar el dinero que el feudal debía cancelar por dicha protección

El equipo nueve recibió la misión de ir a la aldea de la arena a comprar algunos implementos, principalmente minerales y cosas de ese tipo, ya que en ese lugar era donde más abundaban ese tipo de materiales, por supuesto que de ida deberían llevar el dinero para comprar todo eso y de vuelta tendrían que traer los pergaminos con los materiales

El viejo Hokage sabía que de las tres misiones la última podía ser la que más fácilmente se complique ya que era posible que alguien intente crear un ambiente de tensión y conflicto en las delicadamente aliadas naciones vecinas, sin embargo confiaba en su hijo y en caso de necesitarlo también en Naruto y lo que Orochimaru le había enseñado, actualmente no tenía idea de sus verdaderas habilidades aunque bajo la tutela del que él consideró siempre su mejor alumno podía esperar grandes cosas sin miedo alguno a ser defraudado

…

..

Al día siguiente Asuma y los demás partieron temprano de la aldea, el viaje normalmente duraba tres días por lo que tenían ocho para completar la misión, el jounin sabía que existía algún riesgo de encontrarse con ninjas belicosos o anarquistas que estuviesen disconformes con la alianza entre la hoja y la arena que podrían atacarlos, pero esperaba que sus temores fueran sólo meras especulaciones ya que hace tiempo que no ocurría ningún incidente como este

Comenzaron su viaje corriendo a la velocidad de los chicos, Asuma iba liderando el grupo cual punta de lanza para estar alerta y atento ante cualquier imprevisto que pudiese poner en peligro a sus alumnos o a sí mismo, sin embargo aparentaba estar tan relajado y despreocupado como de costumbre, incluso iba fumando ya que no quería traspasarle sus temores o dudas a los chicos quienes probablemente nada sabían de las rencillas entre ambas aldeas aún luego de haber concertado un pacto de alianza tras la última guerra ninja

Los jóvenes miembros del equipo nueve iban contentos, hace poco habían tenido por iniciativa de Naruto algunas sesiones de entrenamiento en las cuales habían desarrollado dos estrategias de ataque como equipo, si todo resultaba como se suponía y ellos habían planeado el éxito debería ser total, aunque nunca se sabía con qué podría salir el enemigo, sin embargo el tener algo preparado ayudaba bastante a salir de apuros, al menos ya tenían algo como base y si eso no resultaba, al menos ya podrían saber algo más de su rival y comenzar a valerse por sus propias habilidades individuales

Shikamaru estaba contento por el equipo que le había tocado, la idea de Naruto sobre compartir información sobre sus técnicas y crear estrategias grupales fue muy acertada y le había parecido sumamente positiva ya que hacía que las futuras misiones fuesen menos problemáticas, lo único que lamentó o que pudo verse como lado negativo fue que Hinata aún no podía hablar con Naruto, la chica apenas si lograba contestarle y decirle sólo lo necesario, no porque no le agradara el rubio, como éste pensaba, sino que por miedo ya que albergaba fuertes sentimientos por él y la sola posibilidad de hacer algo que cause el rechazo o la distancia la hacía temer tanto que a la larga no hacía nada y precisamente hacía pensar a Naruto en el rechazo y la distancia

El rubio realmente no prestaba mucha atención a sus compañeros de equipo, sus sentidos iban puestos en el entorno y el mismo Asuma estaba sorprendido ya que podía notar la gran atención que el rubio prestaba, cada ruido o cada mínimo detalle le hacía mirar y le hablaba muy bien de su disposición y actitud frente a lo desconocido, el Uzumaki estaba atento a todo ya que no sabía cuándo podría aparecer algo e intentar atacarlos, además repetía en su mente una y otra vez los dichos y enseñanzas que había recibido del sanin o de su alumna, aunque pareciera un poco autodestructivo lo que más quería era que apareciese alguien para luchar con él

Después de seis horas de viaje, Asuma decidió al ver a sus chicos que era hora de un descanso, para su sorpresa, Naruto lucía bastante cansado y agradecido por el descanso, cosa que no encajaba mucho con los informes que decían que el rubio era una fuente inagotable de energía, al menos aún no se había quejado y parecía estar aguantando bien, pero algo no le cuadraba del todo

….

..

Al día siguiente llevaban casi una hora de viaje cuando Asuma hizo una seña y al primero que vio fue al rubio, éste ya estaba detenido y agazapado en el tronco de un árbol esperando al enemigo, los otros dos bajaron al suelo y se pusieron en guardia también, mientras el jounin buscaba la amenaza que le había hecho ponerse alerta…

…sintió algo de ruido y de pronto vio a un niño pequeño corriendo bastante desesperado, así que rápidamente guardó las cuchillas que utilizaba y fue a su encuentro

—¿niño..niño estás bien? — Asuma

—no!...mi hermano…mis amigos…todos….todos ….aaahh!!! — niño

El chico poco después de dar ese interrumpido e intrigante mensaje rompió a llorar, así que Hinata tomó la iniciativa y se acercó a él, lo abrazó e hizo todo lo posible por consolarlo, cosa que logró al cabo de unos minutos

—¿cómo te llamas?

—ariel

—bueno Ariel — Hinata — ¿podrías decirnos qué es lo que te pasa?

—mis…mis amigos…y mi hermano y muchos otros….

—(viendo que de nuevo se iba a poner a llorar lo abraza nuevamente y lo interrumpe) ¿qué pasa con ellos? — Hinata

—nos llevaron…unos tipos muy malos nos llevaron y nos dijeron que nunca más veríamos a nuestros padres

—pensando: _maldición, justo la primera misión y nos encontramos con un grupo que secuestra niños, ojala no haya tantos ninjas_ — Asuma — ¿oye niño, puedes llevarnos a dónde están los demás?

—¡NO! No….no puedo….si lo hago…yo…yo…me van a hacer volver

—shh…calma Ariel, no pasará nada…Asuma-sensei es muy fuerte y no va a permitir que te vuelvan a apresar

—es…está bien…es por allá (señala en una dirección) — niño — si caminan en esa dirección llegarán rápido

—bien, ven con nosotros para que podamos cuidarte — Asuma

Al final el equipo nueve se acercó sigilosamente con Asuma cargando al pequeño, cuando estuvieron a una distancia prudente, le pidieron a Hinata que revisara el área con su ojo blanco, al hacerlo pudo confirmar lo que el niño les había dicho, tenían a seis niños más prisioneros en una especie de celda hecha con ramas y habían otros seis ninjas vigilando, la chica debido a su falta de experiencia no podía decir su nivel, sin embargo para Asuma, probablemente la mitad serían genin y la otra mitad de nivel chunin…eso si estaban de suerte, el jounin dejó al niño en el suelo y le pidió que espere a que lo llamen, el chico quedó con algo de miedo aunque les hizo caso, mientras que los ninjas se acercaban más para comprobar la situación con sus propios ojos

—si tan solo… — Asuma

—¿sensei…necesita una distracción? — Naruto — ¿cuánto tiempo?

—creo que unos cinco o seis segundos, con eso podré sacar a los chicos y unirme a la pelea

—puedo hacerlo!

El jounin se lo pensó, realmente entretener a seis ninjas de nivel bajo e intermedio según lo que podía juzgar por sus apariencias no era tan fácil para un chico recientemente salido de la academia, seguramente contaba con los jutsus básicos y alguno propio, pero esto no era tan sencillo como hacer uno de esos jutsus ya que son reconocidos por cualquiera con un mínimo de experiencia, sin importar el nivel…pero por el rostro de determinación de Naruto, sabía dentro de sí que el chico debía tener con qué respaldar sus palabras y no era simple fanfarronería

—está bien Naruto, pero Hinata te cubrirá, y Shikamaru me cubrirá a mi

De ese modo el jounin y el Nara se separaron de los otros dos para ejecutar el rescate desde un costado, tendrían poco tiempo así que Asuma tendría que esperar la distracción del rubio para tomar rápidamente a los niños, dejarlos a un lado y vencer a los sujetos

—Hinata, por favor cuando te lo diga has tu parte del primer plan…y por favor, cuida mi espalda

—hai!

Asuma y Shikamaru estaban escondidos en un árbol, el Nara sabía que habían habilidades suyas que aún ellos mismos desconocían y hacían que no supiera cuánto esperar del rubio, mientras que Asuma no sabía prácticamente nada de él, además de su "perfil psicológico" y que dominaba el Kage bunshin ya que no tenía el control de chakra suficiente para realizar el básico…sin embargo recién ahora notó que estaba de pie sobre un árbol, habilidad que sólo se logra mediante control de chakra…definitivamente luego de esto si todo salía bien, iba a tener que confrontar directamente a Naruto en búsqueda de respuestas ya que el modo tradicional no había funcionado hasta ahora

El rubio miraba con ojos de depredador, sabía que la posibilidad de acabar con todos esos tipos él solo, o a lo sumo con la ayuda de Hinata era casi nula, no por despreciarla o mirarla en menos, pero del grupo habían algunos que no lucían tan débiles, simplemente se concentró en atenerse al plan, él tenía que llamar la atención, hacer algo de tiempo y Asuma-sensei se encargaría de lo demás…nada tenía por qué ir mal

—(inhaló profundo, dio una última repasada al plan y…) Katon Gokakyo no jutsu! — Naruto

—pensando: ¡_Naruto puede hacer la bola de fuego!_ — Asuma

Asuma se sorprendió enormemente cuando el rubio hizo semejante jutsu, los jóvenes a esa edad normalmente no deberían poder hacer jutsus elementales, los únicos que acostumbraban a tener la capacidad para hacer esa técnica a esa edad eran los miembros del clan Uchiha, sin embargo el jounin pudo recuperar la compostura y hacer lo que tenía que hacer por el bien de esos niños y el de sus alumnos

Los ninjas renegados que estaban secuestrando niños oyeron al rubio conjurar el jutsu, ya que él mismo se había propuesto llamar su atención ya que así podría obtener más tiempo, cuando voltearon a ver la bola de fuego para preocuparse por ella, el Sarutobi llegó hasta su posición, aunque lo primero que hizo fue ponerse a recoger a los niños, mientras que los secuestradores se dirigían hacia el rubio que los había atacado intempestivamente. Naruto los veía acercarse y sólo esperaba mientras Hinata estaba francamente desesperada, dentro de poco sería demasiado tarde y los enemigos

—ya! — Naruto (Hinata arrojó unos shuriken) — Shuriken Kage bunshin no jutsu!

Las seis armas arrojadas por la heredera del clan Hyuga se multiplicaron a seiscientas, los ninjas enemigos nunca se esperaron algo así y por la poca distancia que había entre ellos, no pudieron hacer más que cubrirse el cuerpo con los brazos y esperar recibir los menos posibles. Mediante el reemplazo o la simple habilidad propia, cuatro de los seis tipos habían logrado sobreponerse al ataque recibido y estaban frente a Naruto y Hinata quienes ya estaban en el suelo, el rubio estaba delante de la chica, en actitud protectora y con la concentración precisa para actuar

—pensando: _Kage!..._ — Naruto

El rubio iba a realizar su técnica de replicación de sombras, sin embargo rápidamente apareció Asuma noqueando de un solo golpe a los dos tipo de en medio, entonces uno de los otros dos intentó atacarlo mientras que el otro buscó escapar, pero el jounin rápidamente dejó fuera de combate al osado y el más cobarde fue detenido por la sombra imitadora de Shikamaru para posteriormente acompañar a sus compañeros en el reino de los inconscientes

Con algo de trabajo, pudieron tranquilizar a los niños y decirles que los pondrían a salvo y podrían irse a sus casas con sus familias, así que de ese modo los chicos hicieron caso y siguieron a los ninjas, quienes acompañados por unos clones del rubio cargaban a los secuestradores

Luego de un día casi completo de viaje, el grupo llegó a la aldea de la arena, ahí se toparon con los ninjas que resguardaban la entrada, quienes les comenzaron a pedir explicaciones de inmediato, así que Asuma explicó lo sucedido y al parecer le creyeron aunque habían llegado instrucciones de que se les llevase ante el Kazekage por lo que tuvieron que ir a su oficina y reportarse ahí, explicaron nuevamente lo ocurrido en el bosque y el líder de la arena se mostró muy agradecido ya que esos niños estaban siendo intensamente buscados tras su desaparición; el kage también les dijo que enviaría una nota de aviso al Hokage de Konoha y les daría alojamiento en un buen hotel como recompensa por lo que habían hecho ya que debían estar cansados

El Sarutobi sabía que tenía razón, así que le agradeció la gentileza y aceptó su invitación, sus alumnos eran quienes más lo necesitaban, cuando llegaron al hotel les comunicaron que ya las reservas estaban listas y sólo debían firmar para identificarse, cosa que no suponía problema alguno, les habían dado un cuarto a cada uno, además de las comidas normales y el servicio a la habitación que desearan sin costo para ellos, afortunadamente para las arcas de la aldea vecina, los genin estaban bastante cansados así que decidieron irse directo a la ducha para terminar el día luego del baño

En eso estaba Naruto quien acababa de terminar su baño cuando oyó que alguien llamaba a su puerta, por lo que cogió una bata y salió a abrir, se sorprendió al ver a su sensei por lo que le invitó a pasar

—Naruto, la verdad había estado esperando que me comunicaras esto por iniciativa propia, pero al ver lo que ha pasado hoy tengo algunas preguntas que hacerte

—dígame, responderé todo cuanto pueda

—¿Cómo es que puedes hacer esas técnicas? — Asuma — no son simples cosas a las que un estudiante de academia o un genin recién graduado tenga acceso

—mis sensei me las enseñaron

—¿Qué sensei…Iruka?

—no, los otros que en verdad han sido mis sensei, Orochimaru-sensei y Anko-sensei

—¿Qué? — Asuma — pensando: _¡este chico está siendo entrenado por Orochimaru y Anko!...qué demonios se supone que sea eso_

—¿no lo sabía?

—no, para nada

—yo no le había dicho porque pensé que el viejo lo habría hecho ya — Naruto — la verdad es que además de mis maestros son las personas más importantes para mí junto con el mismo Hokage, ellos fueron los primeros en acercarse para ayudarme sin querer nada a cambio y que nunca me vieron con odio o desprecio

—está bien, gracias por tu honestidad Naruto

El jounin no podía creer que uno de sus alumnos había llamado el interés del sanin, en toda la aldea era conocida su fama de ser un gran genio para el ninjutsu, que rivalizaba incluso con los mejores miembros del clan Uchiha (cuando éste aún existía) sin embargo muchos intentaban todo lo posible por aprender algo de él y éste nunca aceptaba, la primera persona a quien había accedido a entrenar fue Anko y la mujer ahora era una excelente jounin, que siendo bastante joven posiblemente podría vencerlo a él con toda su experiencia como guardaespaldas y como ninja…ahora esto…aunque justo cuando se estaba yendo y estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta recordó algo

—Naruto, según he leído tú tienes mucha energía…siempre, ¿hay alguna razón para que te hayas cansado durante el viaje o cuando cargabas a los secuestradores?

—aahh, jeje es que estoy usando unos pesos, además luego de pelear olvidé que no debería haber estado sujetándome a los árboles con ese tipo a cuestas — Naruto (el rubio señaló una mesa donde tenía su ropa y el Sarutobi pudo ver que sobre ésta habían algunas muñequeras y tobilleras, las cuales tomó para revisar)

—¡Naruto, esto en total hace cien kilos, es el doble de tu peso!

—sí, lo sé (sacando la lengua en forma inocente) es que Orochimaru-sensei dijo que podría ser peligroso que use en una misión más de la mitad de lo que suelo usar

—pensando: _¿sólo….la mitad?…maldición, ¡sólo tiene doce años!_

Finalmente el jounin salió de la habitación y fue al exterior del hotel para poder encender uno de sus cigarrillos, necesitaba aclarar su cabeza un poco, Naruto el chico portador del zorro de nueve colas estaba siendo entrenado en secreto por Orochimaru, él tercero lo sabía así que posiblemente no sería algo tan reciente como para que haya ocurrido desde el momento de la graduación dos semanas atrás, además de eso estaba el hecho de que pudiera realizar la replicación de sombras con tal maestría como para replicar las armas que ni siquiera eran arrojadas por él y más encima la bola de fuego, podía ser el más simple de los jutsus elementales, pero seguía siendo una técnica katon que requería habilidad, control y cantidad de chakra; características que normalmente no poseían los genin y especialmente los que eran tan novatos… definitivamente algo estaba pasando, algo se proponía Orochimaru

…..

..

Al día siguiente, Asuma les dijo que si no estaban tan interesados en ver cómo sellaban los materiales en los pergaminos, podrían dar una vuelta por la aldea siempre y cuando llegaran a la hora de almuerzo al hotel, el rubio ya había visto a su sensei sellar cosas así que no era ninguna novedad para él, Hinata decidió seguirlo para ver si en otra ciudad tal vez encontraba el valor para hablarle y Shikamaru dijo que todo eso era muy problemático y se devolvió a su cuarto para dormir

El rubio deambulaba por la aldea, pese a ser de una aldea vecina, la gente lo trataba normalmente cosa que para él era espléndida, no había miradas de odio, no había insultos, no había "demonios" ni ningún tipo de apodo para él, definitivamente lo estaba pasando bien

-entre susurros-

—mira ese demonio…

—quién se cree…por su culpa no podremos acercarnos a los juegos

—ojala hoy se valla pronto

—no lo creo, el otro día vino y estuvo toda la mañana, además cuando un chico se acercó a recoger un balón, lo lastimó con esos poderes demoníacos que tiene

Naruto escuchó eso y en primera instancia se puso triste, pensó que nuevamente lo habían reconocido e incluso en Suna sabían sobre el Kyubi, sin embargo cuando mencionaron lo de los juegos, vio hacia una pequeña placita que había cerca y vio a un chico pelirrojo sentado en un columpio, era algo grande para eso aunque no se estaba meciendo, sólo contemplaba el paisaje; estaba solo en extremo ya que nadie se atrevía a acercársele y muchos le quedaban mirando con recelo y desdén…entonces lo comprendió, el conocía esas miradas, él conocía esos comentarios y por sobre todo…conocía ese dolor

—¿te importa si me siento junto a sí? — Naruto

Gaara de pronto levantó la vista, él no era tan pequeño como para pasar su tiempo en un columpio, sin embargo el hacerlo era como una especie de ritual para él, nunca pasaba nada, estaba ahí sentado por horas disfrutando que en ese lugar las palabras de su madre parecían ser más bajas y tener menos fuerza, eso le daba un poco de paz y como siempre estaba solo, siempre miraba al suelo, nunca nadie se acercaba y él tampoco esperaba que lo hicieran

—¿no….no…no me tienes miedo?

—¿Por qué debería tenerlo? — Naruto — sólo eres un chico que parece de mi edad

—eso..eso no es cierto…yo soy un monstruo…

—yo no creo eso, para mí luces como cualquier otro chico

—pero yo…y las voces…y la sangre…

—no eres un monstruo, sólo te sientes solo, y eso es muy doloroso y el dolor puede hacernos cometer errores…yo te comprendo sumamente bien

—¿en serio?

—sí, hace años atrás yo vivía en la misma soledad, no tenía a nadie y aunque nunca me golpearon… realmente hubiera querido que así fuese para sentir al menos por un momento el contacto con otra persona…pero no pasaba, hasta que un día un hombre muy gentil se acercó y me dijo que estaba preocupado por mí, me dio un hogar para mí solo y aunque no quería estar solo, eso fue mejor que el odio del orfanato, luego conocí a mis maestros…luego siguiendo sus sugerencias hice amigos y ahora tengo más gente a la que quiero y que se preocupa por mi…puedes encontrar un alivio, un final a ese dolor…

—¿cómo?

—seamos amigos…nos escribiremos cartas o cuando estemos en la misma aldea haremos algo divertido, no sé, te podría presentar a mis amigos o tú me podrías mostrar tu aldea

En ese momento Shikamaru apareció por una calle, sorprendiendo a Hinata quien estaba espiando a Naruto desde una esquina, el Nara le dijo que Asuma ya había llegado al hotel y le había mandado a buscarlos, a Shikamaru no le gustaba nada la presencia o el aura que emanaba ese chico con el que estaba hablando Naruto, así que prefirió llamarlo desde donde se encontraba

—¡Naruto! El sensei ya llegó y me mandó a buscarte

—(volteando) ¡voy en un momento Shikamaru! — Naruto — (mirando nuevamente a Gaara) bueno, ya sabes cómo me llamo, tengo algo de prisa así que te dejo esto (le pasó un papel) es mi dirección, mándame una carta y me dices tu nombre y lo que quieras contarme de ti

El rubio le pasó el trozo de papel al pelirrojo y luego le dio una especie de abrazo rápido, el mero contacto físico hizo a Gaara estremecerse, nunca nadie lo había podido hacer debido al escudo de arena, lo que el chico no sabía es que nadie antes había intentado hacerlo sin rencor o instinto agresivo hacia él, finalmente ambos se separaron y el rubio se volvió a reunir con su equipo para dirigirse hacia el hotel

—(en el camino) Naruto…creo que ese chico es peligroso, no sé si debieras volver a — Shikamaru

—(lo interrumpe) y yo creo que no deberías juzgar tan rápido a la gente

Tanto Shikamaru como Hinata estaban enormemente sorprendidos, Naruto normalmente era alegre y amable con todo el mundo, pero ahora volteó a responderle a su compañero con una notoria cara de enfado y más encima esas groseras palabras que dijo sin siquiera dar la oportunidad para decir nada más ya que saltó al techo de un edificio y se fue rápido hacia el hotel

—¿qué le pasó…cuando venía para acá estaba de buen ánimo? — Shikamaru

—uhm…no lo sé — Hinata

El rubio llegó al hotel, cuando pasó junto a Asuma le dijo que no tenía apetito y que le avisaran cuando estuvieran listos para volver, el jounin no entendió nada aunque su alumno tampoco le dio mucha opción ya que rápidamente se fue a encerrar en su cuarto y él pudo percibir que los otros dos estaban cerca por lo que con más probabilidad obtendría alguna respuesta de éstos

—¿Hinata, Shikamaru saben qué le ha pasado a Naruto? — Asuma — acaba de llegar muy molesto, incluso dijo que no comería

—no lo sé, yo sólo le dije que tuviera cuidado con un chico y reaccionó así

—qué extraño

Finalmente decidieron comer de una vez por todas para retomar el viaje ya que llevaban un día de retraso, Shikamaru y Asuma se fueron a sentar de inmediato, mientras que Hinata dijo que volvía enseguida, pero debía ir a buscar algo que dejó olvidado en su cuarto, aunque en realidad lo que la Hyuga quería era aproximarse a Naruto, así que pidió un almuerzo en el servicio a la habitación y cuando se lo llevaron le agradeció al empleado y lo llevó rápidamente hacia el cuarto de Naruto donde esperó afuera de la puerta…dio un gran respiro ya que debía calmarse y ordenar sus ideas

"toc, toc…toc, toc" …..Naruto no respondía, aunque ella sabía que estaba ahí en su habitación, más específicamente sobre su cama mirando al techo…

—ano….Naruto…kun, no sé por qué reaccionaste así…pero…pero…estoy segura que Shikamaru no tenía intención de ofenderte….yo sé que piensas que te detesto o tengo algo contra tuya…pero no es así…yo estoy…estoy muy contenta de estar en el mismo equipo que ti…es sólo que me da vergüenza y soy muy tímida…por eso es que nunca puedo hablarte…pero…tú…me agradas mucho …aquí afuera te dejo algo para que comas…

El rubio rápidamente se levantó y fue a abrir la puerta, sorprendiendo a Hinata por aparecer tan repentinamente, al punto que la chica se puso nerviosa, su cara se enrojeció de golpe y se desmayó, de no ser por Naruto se hubiera golpeado contra el suelo, así que éste la recogió y con cuidado la dejó en su cama mientras entraba el carrito con la comida, los otros se habían imaginado que algo así ocurriría, basándose principalmente en los obvios sentimientos de Hinata por Naruto por lo que comieron solo los dos

Estaba despertando…no tenía idea de donde estaba, aunque antes de preocuparse vio un sofá que había cerca y en el cual estaba Naruto tumbado durmiendo, entonces recordó que había ido a hablar con Naruto y a dejarle algo de comer, entonces vio el carro junto a ella y cuando prestó más atención se dio cuenta que estaba sobre la cama del rubio, cosa que le hizo brotar otro sonrojo, luego se fijó en el carro y vio que faltaban algunas cosas, pero una nota decía que ella también debía comer para estar bien durante el viaje, así que ella se alegró por la preocupación y aprovechó para servirse algunas cosas puesto que no había comido nada y estaba hambrienta

Dos horas más tarde el grupo se volvió a reunir, aunque había un ambiente de tensión, pero Asuma no quería presionar las cosas, había mucho de Naruto que ignoraba y que tendría que hablar con su padre, así que el viaje fue bastante silencioso y poco amistoso, Shikamaru intentaba buscar la ocasión para hablar con Naruto y disculparse, pero éste de un modo u otro lo evitaba o buscaba refugio en Hinata quien pasó casi todo el viaje con la cara roja como un tomate por la atención que el rubio le estaba dando

…

..

—así que la misión se complicó…bueno, en su expediente contará la misión de rango C que les fue asignada y su aventura calificará como una misión de rango B, todos recibirán el pago de ambas y por si están cansados o tienen algún tipo de conflicto interno o necesiten tiempo para asumir el enfrentamiento y la experiencia vivida, tendrán dos días libres — Sandaime — por otro lado, debo felicitarlos, supieron actuar acorde a la necesidad de la ocasión y gracias a su trabajo en equipo pudieron salir todos ilesos, los felicito…pueden retirarse

Los genin hicieron caso a las palabras del Hokage, especialmente Naruto quien fue el primero en partir ya que parecía llevar más prisa que el resto; sin embargo Sarutobi Asuma se quedó ahí puesto que debía hablar con su padre acerca de uno de sus alumnos

—hijo…¿qué pasó en la misión? — Sarutobi — lo digo porque antes lucían bien como escuadrón, mientras que ahora claramente hay algo que los tiene enemistados

—ese es un tema que me gustaría discutir luego, pero antes hay otras cosas más importantes…¿Por qué no me dijiste que Orochimaru lo está entrenando?

—para serte sincero no lo sé, es que no tengo idea lo que ha estado enseñándole y aunque Naruto ha mejorado como ninja y luce más feliz, sus habilidades me son un misterio

—creo que tendré que hacerle una visita a Orochimaru…te informo que durante la misión estaba usando cien kilos de peso adicional…y eso es sólo la mitad de lo que utiliza en forma habitual

—¿y cómo fue su rendimiento?

—fue el mejor de los tres…en todo, reflejos, jutsus, actitud…no sé lo que Orochimaru está haciendo, pero lo está llenando de poder y habilidades…le ha traspasado muchas experiencias y aunque es bueno por Naruto, no sé qué es lo que se propone — Asuma

—sólo ten cuidado y compórtate, Orochimaru no es un peligro para ti, pero no quiero que tengas problemas

….

..

Naruto estaba en el laboratorio de Orochimaru, tanto el sanin como su alumna Anko estaban ahí con él, primero saludaron a Naruto y lo felicitaron por su primera misión exitosa, el chico le preguntó a su maestro por la misión que él había tenido y el sanin respondió con confianza que se había encargado de todos esos criminales, causando la gran admiración de Naruto

Posteriormente le hicieron describir cómo había sucedido la misión, por lo que los mayores se sorprendieron del modo en que se complicaron las cosas, sin embargo al final le dijeron a Naruto que había tenido un buen desempeño y estaban orgullosos de él, lo que al rubio le agradó mucho, le dijeron que luego de una misión debía descansar para reponer completamente sus energías, así que además de ponerle sus pesos normales que eran de cincuenta kilos en cada extremidad no hicieron el entrenamiento y Naruto se fue a su casa acompañado por Anko

—te he dicho que tu compañero no quería hacerte sentir mal, si no sabe tu condición no podrá entenderte y sólo se preocupó por ti — Anko

—aún así es injusto que juzguen a ese chico…él pasa por lo mismo que pasé yo, sin embargo él está completamente solo, de no ser por ustedes y el viejo yo me habría vuelto loco

…

..

—ya se fue Naruto, ahora podemos hablar — Orochimaru

—seré directo…sé que eres su maestro y que lo has sido desde hace un tiempo, lo que quiero saber es qué es lo que te propones con él

—¿Qué…qué me propongo con él?...alguna vez te tomaste la molestia de revisar más que solo su ficha y mirarlo un día como cualquier otro…alguna vez viste que nadie iba a saludarlo para su cumpleaños…alguna vez presenciaste cómo le decían monstruo y que debía estar muerto?...tú no eres nadie para pedirme explicaciones, y lo único que quiero con él es que se convierta en alguien capaz de proteger la aldea y que no tenga intenciones de destruirla

—(dándose cuenta que había juzgado mal al sanin) yo…lo siento

—mejor lárgate de aquí — Orochimaru — si quieres saber algo de lo que le he enseñado a Naruto pregúntaselo a él, seguro que le alegrará impresionarte

Orochimaru estaba molesto…no sabía por qué siempre dudaban de él, si siempre había sido leal a la villa, siempre hacía el trabajo que le pedían y aunque casi nunca trabajaba en equipo, sí tenía algunas personas importantes en la villa…incluso el tercero dudó de él cuando comenzó a acercarse a Naruto, como si fuese un criminal al que quisieran quitarle cualquier arma…no, Naruto no era un arma…Naruto era lo más cercano que existía de Kushina en este mundo y él la había querido mucho…pudo no haber recibido su amor como si lo hizo el cuarto, sin embargo no iba a permitir que su hijo viva todas esas penurias si podía hacer algo por evitarlo

Asuma estaba un poco enojado consigo mismo, realmente se había pasado y Orochimaru estaba en lo cierto, nunca se había interesado antes por Naruto, así que no tenía ningún tipo de soporte ético para preguntar por el pasado del rubio ni cuestionar a nadie, sólo esperaba que las cosas se pudieran componer entre sus alumnos…al menos todo esto había servido para acercar a Naruto y Hinata…ahora sólo faltaba reconciliar al jinchuuriki con el Nara y la cosa estaría incluso mejor que antes

….

..

"Toc, toc"

—¿Quién es usted?

—no te preocupes por mí, tú debes ser Shikamaru cierto (éste asiente) — Anko — bien, pasa Naruto está en su habitación y viene enseguida (luego de decir eso se fue)

—¿…Shikamaru?

—Naruto…yo quería ofrecerte una disculpa, tienes razón en que juzgué al chico por su apariencia y el aura que desprendía, lamento si eso te molesto…es que tu guardas tantas cosas para ti que a veces me es difícil entenderte…sólo quiero que dejemos eso atrás y volvamos a ser amigos

—yo…está bien, sé que no quisiste hacerme sentir mal…pero es que hay algo muy malo de mi que no conoces y creo que nunca le diré a nadie…él y yo compartimos la misma carga…por eso cuando dijiste eso de él…sentí que también lo decías de mí, ahora entiendo que sólo querías cuidarme, está bien, volvamos a ser amigos

Ambos sellaron su acuerdo con un apretón de manos y finalmente salieron de la casa, Shikamaru se dirigía a su casa, mientras que el rubio iba a Ichiraku a comer un tazón de ramen puesto que le habían permitido hacerlo

—no, escúchame…Sasuke es espectacular, en la última misión aparecieron unos bandidos, primero atacaron a Kakashi-sensei y éste hizo creer como que había muerto para ver nuestra reacción, Kiba y yo nos paralizamos, pero Sasuke…wow…él enfrentó a los tres tipos él solo, venció a dos de ellos con una bola de fuego, creo que ese es el jutsu más impresionante que existe…y luego Kakashi-sensei tuvo que acabar con el último, pero después de todo se cargó a dos él solo

—tienes razón…¡ahh cuanta envidia por estar en tu lugar! — Ino

—jaja, es cierto Ino, la posibilidad de estar a menudo con él es insuperable — Sakura

—pensando: _aquí están las tontas del fanclub…sólo espero que reaccionen antes que un ninja de verdad las haga pedazos_ — Naruto

En ese momento, el rubio quien estaba en un rincón del local comiéndose su tazón tranquilamente siente aproximarse otras presencias y cuando voltea a mirar logra ver a su sensei, Asuma, en compañía de un niño unos cuantos años menor que él

—¿sensei?

—ah, Hola Naruto…te molesta si nos sentamos junto a ti (el rubio niega) — bien, Konohamaru quédate con él y yo pediré las cosas

—wow…¿eres Naruto? Mi tío me habló bastante de ti, me dijo que en la última misión uno de sus alumnos había tenido un excelente desempeño y él creía firmemente que eras el más fuerte de todos los genin de este año

—pensando: _vaya, no creí que impresionaría tanto a Asuma-sensei_

—¡De qué estás hablando mocoso, el más fuerte de todos es Sasuke-kun!

Konohamaru oyó el grito y volteó a ver a una chica de cabello rosado y una gran frente con un rostro atemorizante, de ese modo lucía peor que un ogro, así que le dio miedo, aunque éste disminuyó considerablemente cuando Naruto se puso de pie entre él y la chica

—Sakura, no tienes por qué enojarte con un chico, lo que él diga no le va a afectar a Sasuke…de hecho a Sasuke tampoco le importa lo que ustedes digan, ni frente a él ni en ningún lado

—eres un!

Sakura iba a abofetear a Naruto, sin embargo rápidamente apareció Asuma quien ya había pedido la comida y le sostuvo la mano

—Sakura, por favor no armes peleas con tus compañeros…Ino, ¿podrías llevártela?

—sí, sensei

Al final las dos chicas se fueron, claramente una iba muy molesta, mientras la otra estaba un poco intrigada ya que siempre había perseguido a Sasuke, pero cuando supieron que al final Naruto le había quitado su posición de número uno y ahora escuchaba esto…realmente comenzaba a cuestionarse el tema de la atracción por el Uchiha

Luego de ese impasse, Asuma fue con su sobrino y su alumno, ahí le explicaron al rubio el parentesco que los otros dos tenían, así como Konohamaru le contó lo que su tío le había dicho cuando él le preguntó por el equipo de genin a los que entrenaba, Naruto sólo actuó con modestia y ocultó la identidad de su verdadero sensei para no llamar tanto la atención, luego de compartir un momento bastante agradable, volvieron a separarse y el rubio regresó a su departamento ya que se suponía que ese día debía entrenar y por experiencia sabía que luego de un día de descanso, venía uno muy duro de entrenamiento, por lo que debía tomarse en serio lo del descanso

….

..

Era el otro día, Naruto estaba sin polera y sumamente cansado, respiraba muy agitadamente y sus manos estaban sujetas en sus rodillas, en frente suyo estaba su sensei, Orochimaru con una mirada analítica, a la expectativa de lo que su alumno podría hacer, ya llevaban casi diez minutos de combate y hasta ahora si bien había mejorado sus actuaciones, no había logrado darle ni un solo golpe aún

—tu velocidad sin duda ha mejorado, pero aún no es suficiente — Orochimaru — tus treinta segundos ya terminaron, vuelve a atacar

El combate era de diez minutos, luego de los primeros dos había un descanso de treinta segundos, a los cinco minutos había otro y finalmente a los nueve estaba el último, durante esos últimos treinta segundos, Naruto cargó con todo, creó fácilmente unos cien clones con sólo concentrarse, ya que no necesitaba sellos ni nada, éstos hicieron una combinación de lanzamiento de kunai y replicación masiva de sombras, para que los cincuenta cuchillos que habían arrojado en primera instancia, se volvieran más de mil y le llegaran desde todos los ángulos, de ese modo era prácticamente imposible esquivarlo…el sanin sólo atinó a poner sus brazos para cubrirse cuando fue perforado brutalmente por las armas…convirtiéndose posteriormente en un montón de lodo, mientras al mismo tiempo, el original ponía su mano sobre el hombro de Naruto, desde atrás, para llamar su atención

—tú tiempo terminó

—¿Cómo…?

—cuando utilizas tantos clones de una vez produces mucho humo, en ese momento hice un clon de tierra y me escondí dejando que éste recibiera el golpe — Orochimaru — debes mejorar eso, aunque creo que has mejorado bastante, te subiré un poco los pesos ya que pareces acostumbrado a los otros…ah! Y te enseñaré un nuevo jutsu…otro elemental para tu arsenal, se llama raiton Kosenya no jutsu

—¿justu del rayo salvaje? — Naruto

—así es, es un ataque eléctrico simple, no conlleva demasiada energía como para matar a alguien, sino que sólo para aturdirlo, además es un ataque que requiere muy poca dirección y canalización, en oras palabras tiene nula recomposición espacial, por eso es tan simple, sólo concentras chakra tipo rayo y te concentras en lo que quieras que golpee, es inestable y muchas veces la trayectoria puede incluso afectar a tus compañeros, por lo que está prohibido hacerlo a menos que estés luchando solo o que sea una situación de vida o muerte

—entendido!

De ese modo, pasaron el resto de la tarde practicando con la técnica de tipo rayo, era la primera de Naruto con ese elemento y era natural que costara un poco, si bien Orochimaru sabía que un ninja con la capacidad de dominar los cinco elementos era algo rarísimo, si se podía tener conocimientos o manejo básico en cada uno de ellos, él mismo conocía un par de técnicas de todos los elementos aunque no sea diestro con todos ellos como para decir que los dominaba, pero al menos nunca que enfrente a un ninja iba a quedar inhabilitado por asuntos de elementos ya que para él eso era una debilidad, además el enseñarle a utilizar una gran variedad de jutsus desde corta edad le permitiría que pueda aprender muchísimos más en el futuro, y como para Orochimaru la fuerza de un ninja se medía según el número de jutsus que conocía, pretendía hacer que Naruto fuese incluso más fuerte que él mismo

…

..

Al final del día, el rubio llegó a su departamento desecho, es más, fue Anko quien lo llevó del hombro aunque se podría decir que tuvo que cargarlo, puesto que ese día había sido realmente demasiado, ella misma estaba impresionada con el desempeño del chico quien poco a poco iba mejorando y puliendo todas sus habilidades…y por si fuera poco, después del entrenamiento regular, las vueltas al sitio de entrenamiento, las flexiones, sentadillas, golpes de puño y pie, más encima el combate y como guinda del postre el nuevo jutsu, el rubio había conseguido producir algo de electricidad desde sus manos, pero sólo algo más que estática, aún no conseguía arrojarla o canalizarla de una forma útil y su período de libre había acabado, ahora seguramente volvería por unos días a las misiones de rango D y en sus ratos libres practicaría aquel jutsu…la mujer se sorprendió ya que cuando iba entrando pudo ver un sobre dirigido hacia el rubio, así que no aguantó la curiosidad y lo tomó y lo abrió…leyó el contenido y puso una cara de aburrimiento por lo que volvió a dejar las cosas dentro del sobre y tras despedirse del rubio quien actualmente estaba durmiendo se fue de su departamento

—pensando: _tsk…si fuese cualquier otra pensaría que está en peligro_ — Anko

* * *

¡Muchas gracias a todos! Estoy contento con los que han comentado o han seguido la historia poniéndola entre sus favoritos o en alertas, espero les guste la historia y la sigan como lo han hecho, Gracias!


	3. Confrontaciones

CAPITULO 2 Confrontaciones

Un mes había pasado desde la primera carta que el rubio había recibido, al día siguiente cuando despertó vio el sobre y se fijó que estaba destinado hacia él…y que estaba abierto, seguramente debía haber sido Anko-sensei, así que sin darle mucha atención a eso se puso a leerla con gran alegría

"Hola Naruto…bueno…la verdad no sé que se supone que tenga que escribir…nunca había escrito una carta…y nadie me dice qué se debe hacer, todos me dicen que me vaya o que si tengo tiempo para tonterías debería estar entrenando…la verdad es que me sentí muy bien cuando me dijiste que podíamos ser amigos…no sé por qué, pero siento algo en mi que nunca había sentido…ya no siento los mismos deseos de matar…además…ha disminuido lo que me dice mi madre…ella…ella ya no pide sangre…oh! No te he dicho mi nombre…soy Sabaku no Gaara, espero que me respondas y me digas cómo se supone que debo escribir la carta"

En el sobre estaban los datos del pelirrojo para responderle la carta, en ella el rubio le dijo que en las cartas se hablaba de lo que la persona estime conveniente, Naruto le contó algunas cosas de su vida y cómo fue que ésta cambió con la llegada del tercero, de Orochimaru y de Anko, aunque en el texto sólo se refirió a los últimos como sus sensei, también mencionó que sabía lo que se sentía ser un jinchuuriki y que albergaba al más poderoso de todos, al Kyubi, por lo que habían ocasiones en las que tenía miedo de lo que podría llegar a hacer, después le habló de su equipo y de las misiones que habían realizado…cuando se dio cuenta llevaba como tres hojas completas, así que fue a comprar un sobre y se la envió…

…una semana después recibió otra y así se comunicaba con su primer amigo extranjero una vez por semana, hace poco el rubio supo que el chico era hijo del Kazekage aunque a Naruto no le importó, sin embargo su maestro, Orochimaru, dijo que siempre era bueno tener amigos de buena familia ya que en caso de necesitarlo podría sacarlo de algún apuro, Naruto no entendió mucho, pero si él se lo decía, seguramente debía de ser cierto

El último mes había pasado bien ocupado, primero estuvo una semana con las totalmente poco motivadores misiones de rango D, luego tuvieron otra C que fue como se suponía que estaba planteada en el pergamino con la asignación, como pasaron algunos días fuera de la aldea, tuvieron un día de libre y al otro volvieron a salir por otra de rango C, en la primera no tuvieron que pelear contra nadie, sin embargo en la segunda, los intentaron atacar unos tipos que no se sabía bien si tenían habilidades ninja básicas o eran simples bandidos, pero de todos modos Asuma le cedió la iniciativa a sus alumnos quienes hicieron un excelente trabajo de equipo, Hinata lanzó un kunai, Naruto lo replicó muchas veces y Shikamaru unió su sombra a la del arma original, por lo que ésta también se replicó y terminó atrapando con su imitación de sombras a absolutamente todos los veinte tipos que se acercaban hacia ellos, Asuma vio cómo Shikamaru extendía los brazo y empuñaba las manos, por lo que todos sus cautivos también lo hacían, luego dio un giro y todos acabaron golpeándose entre sí y con eso fue suficiente para deshacerse de ellos

El jounin los felicitó y les dijo que lo estaban haciendo espléndido, en el tiempo que había pasado, el rubio había terminado el jutsu eléctrico que le habían enseñado, así como también había aprendido uno de tierra, el doton doryo dango que era la bola de lodo, no era una técnica tan destructiva, pero sí servía ya que incapacitaba bastante al rival al entramparlo…otra de las cosas que había adquirido era la habilidad de caminar sobre el agua y por encima de todo, actualmente llevaba trescientos cincuenta kilos de peso adicional, en un principio él mismo se daba cuenta que dicha cantidad era casi monstruosa ya que aunque su cuerpo esté creciendo más y haya ganado peso al aumentar un poco su estatura y masa corporal, eso seguía siendo casi siete veces su propio peso…pero tras varios análisis, sus sensei habían llegado a la conclusión que el zorro o el chakra del zorro le producía una muy rápida curación de cualquier tipo de daño no tan serio, por lo que nunca debía preocuparse de un desgarro muscular o el daño acumulativo, ya que cada vez que dormía, se despertaba al día siguiente como nuevo y era porque realmente lo estaba ya que había recuperado cualquier tipo de daño que se pudiera haber provocado el día anterior

….

..

Ahora mismo estaban en una sesión de entrenamientos ya que habían terminado con éxito una más de las misiones de rango D a las que cada vez estaban más acostumbrados, para su mala fortuna, pero ahora habían quedado de entrenar juntos para compartir como equipo y mejorar la dinámica del mismo con tal de ser más efectivos como escuadrón, aunque ahora el entrenamiento había terminado y estaban descansando sentados en el suelo, pronto pasó frente a ellos, aunque a varios metros, el equipo siete pasó y cuando estuvieron a su vista, Sasuke apenas vio a Naruto se detuvo

—¿Qué pasa Sasuke? — Kakashi

—quiero comprobar algo

El moreno se acercó al equipo nueve, éstos se dieron cuenta y además veían cómo el resto del equipo venía tras el moreno, poco a poco se fueron acercando

—hey, tú, Naruto — Sasuke — quiero luchar contigo

—Sasuke! — Kakashi

—no gracias — Naruto

—¿Qué? — Sasuke

—mm, Naruto…¿no podrías luchar con él? — Asuma

—¡Asuma! — Kakashi

—calma Kakashi, dejemos que se enfrenten, será uno contra uno sin apoyos ni nada de eso, podrán hacer las técnicas que deseen, pero si están en peligro de muerte, podemos intervenir y salvarlos…nada más, aunque con esto se dará por ganador al que hizo que uno de los dos actúe

—pero

—lo único que saldrá herido de Sasuke será su orgullo — Asuma

—déjalo, es lo que quiero — Sasuke

—está bien — Naruto

De ese modo, los demás compañeros de los jóvenes se hicieron un poco para atrás con tal de darle algo de espacio a los luchadores, quienes se estaban mirando el uno al otro, Sasuke quien parecía el más ansioso y molesto con la situación, arremetió primero contra el rubio, quien fácilmente esquivó su golpe y le dio un puñetazo en todo el rostro, Sasuke dio un alto hacia atrás y se dio cuenta que el chico era más rápido que él, por lo que activó su Sharingan con dos aspas

—¿Ya tiene el Sharingan? — Asuma

—sí, lo desarrolló durante su primera misión de rango C — Kakashi — creo que será todo para Naruto

—ajajaja, Kakashi el que tú tengas el Sharingan creo que te está haciendo sobrevalorarlo un poco, mi alumno aún tiene mucho que mostrar y yo tengo mucha fe en él

Ahora fue el turno de Naruto para atacar, como la distancia no era mucha, el rubio dio un fuerte salto e intentó darle con el pie a modo de martillo, sin embargo Sasuke previó el movimiento y se hizo a un lado justo a tiempo, después bloqueó una patada y evadió el puñetazo que Naruto le lanzó desde un costado, el rubio sabía perfectamente lo que hacía el Sharingan y cómo se suponía que era complicado vencerlo, Orochimaru varias veces le había explicado cómo luchar contra un Uchiha, ya que los detestaba, por tipos como ellos quienes se hacían llamar genios y lo único que hacían era copiar las técnicas que con tanto esfuerzo otros desarrollaban, eso realmente le irritaba

El jinchuuriki sabía que tenía que vencerlo en velocidad y lo hacía, pero lo superaba por muy poco ya que los pesos le impedían moverse todo lo rápido que deseaba, aunque al menos era una gran satisfacción saber que incluso usando 350 kilos, era más rápido que el moreno quien en el pasado era el mejor en todos los aspectos físicos

Los dos se enfrascaron en un duelo de taijutsu, los dos luchaban bastante bien y aunque Naruto siempre evitaba los golpes de Sasuke debido a sus mejores habilidades, no podía darle ninguno ya que el condenado Sharingan le permitía adelantarse a cada uno de sus movimientos, los otros genin veían con asombro el nivel demostrado por ambos jóvenes, hasta que de pronto Naruto le tiró una patada a Sasuke, quien sólo pudo bloquearla, por lo que cruzo sus antebrazos delante de su pecho y por la fuerza del golpe, retrocedió varios metros, distancia que aprovechó para realizar un jutsu

—Katon Housenka no jutsu! (flor de fénix) — Sasuke

Naruto la tuvo algo complicada, pero supo esquivar todas las pequeñas bolas de fuego, sin problemas, aunque sabía que de seguir así, la pelea se complicaría y no quería eso, así que aprovechando que Sasuke, nuevamente estaba haciendo sellos, él sólo se concentró y sin decir nada ni hacer ningún movimiento, un total de veinte clones de sombras apareció alrededor de Sasuke, formando un verdadero círculo, diez de los clones sacaron tres shuriken con cada mano y los arrojaron, mientras los otros diez decían

—Shuriken Kage bunshin no jutsu! — Narutos

De pronto Sasuke quedó sorprendido ya que se vio completamente rodeado por shuriken, nunca había visto tantos en el aire y lo peor es que iban a por él, sin duda, de recibir ese ataque, las consecuencias serían bastante serias, así que cruzó los brazos delante de su rostro y cuando sintió un brusco movimiento se dio cuenta que Kakashi lo había rescatado, al ver el sitio donde estaba logró ver un clon de sombras del ninja copia volverse agua al recibir un sinnúmero de proyectiles

—¡No puede ser! — Sasuke — ¿cómo hiciste esos clones sin siquiera mover un dedo?

—(le dio una mirada sumamente seria) entrenando hasta el cansancio, algo que al parecer tú desconoces – Naruto

El chico volvió con los de su equipo, mientras Asuma y Shikamaru lo felicitaban y Hinata entre tartamudeo y tartamudeo intentaba hacerlo, por otro lado el equipo siete estaba dividido, Kiba estaba aguantando las ganas de burlarse de Sasuke, ya que sabía que si lo hacía ahora que la frustración estaba en su peak, podían incluso golpearlo, pero ya lo haría después, Sakura estaba animándolo diciéndole cosas que Sasuke no estaba escuchando y Kakashi estaba tan sorprendido como Sasuke por el manejo de Naruto, especialmente con los clones y el último ataque que había hecho, al final el Uchiha bufó molesto y se comenzó a alejar de ahí, Kakashi vio por última vez el rostro sonriente, casi triunfante de Asuma y luego siguió a su equipo que se estaba marchando del lugar

—bien hecho Naruto — Asuma

—realmente no veo la necesidad de hacerme pelear con él

—sabía que lo vencerías, y la actitud de ese chico me irrita, sólo quería bajarle un poco los humos

Luego de esa experiencia, Naruto se fue a su casa, necesitaba un descanso antes de tener otra sesión de entrenamiento, un poco más personalizada con sus otros sensei, una vez en su departamento se dio una ducha, se cambió ropa, se puso los pesos y se puso a dormir en el sofá… al rato fue abriendo los ojos y se fijó que estaba oscuro y no creía haber dormido tanto

—¿dormiste bien?

—¡Anko!

—jajaja, estabas tan cansado que te traje aquí y no despertaste…realmente creo que deberías tener mejores instintos, cualquiera podría atacarte y serías hombre muerto

—gracias por el consejo…supongo — Naruto — ¿y Orochimaru-sensei?

—fue a hablar con el Hokage hace un rato, pero debe volver pronto — Anko — parece que a su regreso estarás en problemas

Naruto tomó un respiro y tragó sonoramente, cuando se metía en problemas, significaba que tendría una semana infernal, los entrenamientos podrían ser por su propio bien, pero en ocasiones realmente pensaba que eran para poner a prueba la resistencia humana con la intención de sobrepasarla, sólo esperaba poder salir adelante…cuando de pronto se abrió la puerta y al mirar al sensei al rostro no vio nada, una expresión neutra como una máscara que el sanin había dominado con tal maestría que parecía que siempre anduviese igual y se le veía sumamente natural

—bueno, Naruto me enteré de la pelea que tuviste

—pensando: _rayos, ahora sí que soy hombre muerto_ — Naruto

—estás libre, estabas cansado porque luego de tu entrenamiento luchaste con Sasuke y por tu propio bien venciste, no hubiera soportado una derrota contra esos engreídos Uchiha, te felicito

Naruto se relajó y suspiró con alivio, mientras que Anko ponía una graciosa cara de enfado, parecía que esperaba que lo castigaran ya que siempre le hacía gracia hacer sufrir al chico o a cualquiera que le simpatice

—como hemos perdido bastante tiempo hoy comenzaremos de inmediato con el jutsu, es el último elemento, es difícil que lo logras tan rápido ya que toca el elemento viento y ese es muy raro en nuestro país — Orochimaru — sin embargo, es muy útil una técnica de viento porque normalmente son muy difíciles de esquivar al no ser visibles por el ojo normal…tienes que hacer estos sellos y hacer el fuuton renkuudan (ráfaga de aire comprimida)

Orochimaru inhaló como lo hacía para las técnicas de fuego, pero lo que salió fue una especie de viento u onda de choque que golpeó un muro dejándole una abolladura

—tienes que intentar botar el aire lo más rápido posible y por supuesto canalizar bastante chakra, visualizándolo como el elemento que deseas que adopte

Naruto se concentró, puso las manos al frente haciendo el sello del carnero ya que era ideal para concentrar y reunir su chakra, finalmente hizo los sellos y procedió a hacer la técnica

Tanto Anko como Orochimaru se asombraron, ya que lo que resultó fue una poderosa barrida de aire, la grieta que provocó fue mucho mayor y se notaba que la técnica había tenido bastante más poder que la que hizo Orochimaru de demostración

—vaya, creo que tu elemento es el viento…afortunadamente sé algunas técnicas fuertes, pero es algo bastante escaso aquí en Konoha…tú sensei es el único usuario de ese elemento que conozco aquí…supongo que eso fue rápido, puedes irte a tu casa, practica un poco y mañana regresas

—hai!

….

..

—pensando: _wow…esta nueva técnica es sorprendente! _— Naruto

Flash Back

Naruto estaba en su camino de regreso a su departamento, el barrio no era muy bueno, por lo que no circulaba mucha gente alrededor, entonces vio que un poco pasado de su casa había algo que hace tiempo fue una plaza y ahora sólo quedaban unos árboles parados, ya que todo lo demás se lo habían llevado o lo habían roto, así que se acercó y realizó la técnica que acababa de aprender

—Fuuton Renkuudan! — Naruto

Cuando el árbol recibió el impacto del aire arrojado por el rubio, se partió de cuajo por la mitad y la parte de arriba salió volando hasta perderse en el cielo

—esto es genial! — Naruto

Fin Flash Back

Al día siguiente hubo otra misión de rango D, aunque Asuma le dijo a Naruto que en toda la aldea se estaba corriendo el rumor de que Sasuke Uchiha había perdido un combate contra uno de los otros genin de su generación, cosa que se creía impensada ya que la opinión pública cree que los Uchiha, prácticamente eran seres de otro planeta, superiores a todos los demás

Al final del día varias cosas pasaban, por un lado Anko y Naruto estaban practicando para mejorar el control del rubio sobre el elemento viento, ya que si adquiría una destreza elemental, las técnicas serían más fáciles de aprender y más poderosas

El Hokage, Orochimaru, Tsunade y casi la totalidad de los jounin que estaban en la aldea se encontraban reunidos para seleccionar a los equipos que presentarían el examen de ascenso a chunin que se realizaría en Konoha

—yo Kakashi Hatake nomino a mi equipo

—Yo Maito Gai también recomiendo a mi equipo para presentar

—yo Asuma Sarutobi me sumo a mis compañeros y solicito la inscripción de mi equipo

—yo, Kurenai Yuhi también añado mi grupo al resto

—bien, creo que sumados a los equipos que ya lo han intentado antes, tendremos un total de catorce, me parece bien — Sarutobi — háganles saber a sus alumnos la fecha, hora y lugar al que tendrán que presentarse para la primera prueba

Cuando el Hokage habló, los jounin poco a poco comenzaron a irse, Asuma iba junto a Kurenai ya que tenían planeado ir a algún lado, pero Orochimaru le llamó para hablarle

—Asuma, Naruto es de tipo viento, así que si puedes darle un consejo o enseñarle algo sería bastante bueno…al menos así no sería tan hipócrita que presumas sus habilidades

—está bien, no era necesario que dijeras lo último — Asuma

Finalmente Sarutobi se fue a su oficina que era bastante más pequeña que ese gran salón, frente a él estaban los dos alumnos que permanecían leales a la aldea

—¿Qué quieres viejo?

—veo que en todos estos años no has aprendido modales — Tsunade

—jaaja, y ustedes aún no aprenden a llevarse — Sarutobi — Orochimaru quiero consultarte, ¿cómo crees que le irá a Naruto?

—si todo sale como espero, Naruto ganará el torneo sin que nadie pueda oponerle resistencia

—¿tanta fe le tienes a ese mocoso? — Tsunade

—Tsunade…él tiene la genialidad en los genes, es imposible que sea un mal elemento…además su coraje y determinación son admirables, estoy seguro que es más fuerte que cualquier otro genin de la aldea

—deberías tener cuidado con los genin de Maito Gai, ellos ya tienen un año más que los tuyos

—ese Hyuga es el único que destaca y Naruto ya sabe cómo enfrentarlo

—¿le has enseñado cómo vencer al ojo blanco? — Sarutobi

—le he enseñado cómo actuar y cómo pensar frente a cada clan ninja que conozco, tanto los de la aldea como los de afuera, quiero que esté preparado para lo que le pongan de frente — Orochimaru — no sé si lo han notado, pero me he tomado su entrenamiento en serio, no soy un imbécil que sólo le enseña jutsus, como quien le enseña a recitar fórmulas a un niño, le estoy dando armas y el conocimiento para ocuparlas, él sabe mucho ya que he intentado traspasarle la mayor parte de mi experiencia

—vaya, creo que por como hablas de él, será interesante verlo pelear

—ganar…vas a verlo ganar

—bien, creo que entendimos tu punto y pronto lo comprobaremos — Sarutobi — ¿Tsunade, estás de ánimo para tomar un equipo?

—¿un equipo…yo?

—mira, sé que es repentino, pero no será ahora — Sarutobi — estas tres kunoichis, Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuga, Ino Yamanaka, todas tienen un excelente control de chakra, todas están dispuestas a mejorar como ninjas y estoy convencido que tú eres la que mejor les podría enseñar…me gustaría que las tomaras bajo tu tutela poco después de su examen chunin, sin importar su resultado y las entrenes el tiempo que tú estimes conveniente

-es una oferta tentadora…lo pensaré

…

..

—así que tendrán que estar dentro de una semana en este lugar — Asuma (les dio la nota)

—bah..qué problemático va a ser todo esto

—Shiakamaru…siento decirte que tu padre lo sabe desde hace algunos días, porque estuvo en la reunión, así que tu madre también

—oh no…supongo que no queda más opción que entrar

Asuma sabía que su vago alumno podría resultar el más difícil de convencer ya que nunca se interesaba por nada, sin embargo ahora tendría que hacerlo para evitarse problemas en su casa con la mujer más problemática que conocía, su madre. El jounin sabía que Naruto moría por la oportunidad de probar sus habilidades y demostrarlas delante de mucha gente, mientras que Hinata también quería demostrar que había mejorado y se había vuelto más fuerte, principalmente para impresionar a su padre y a Naruto

Luego de eso el Sarutobi les dijo que estaban en libertad y no recibirían ninguna asignación hasta el día del examen para que se preparen lo mejor que puedan y den su mejor esfuerzo

….

..

La semana había pasado y ahora los jóvenes se reunían en el salón que les habían indicado, los nueve novatos como les pusieron se reunieron a la entrada, Sakura rápidamente se acercó a Sasuke como para evitar que otra (Ino) lo hiciera, aunque se sorprendió cuando ésta no hizo nada, Hinata por otro lado estaba mirando a Naruto quien contemplaba analíticamente a todo el mundo, se ponía a ver si podía ver a alguien con posibilidades de vencerlo en ese gran mar de personas…hasta que vio el cabello de alguien

—¿Gaara…?

El pelirrojo volteó a ver quien lo había llamado y se topó con el rostro de Naruto quien se puso a correr hacia donde estaba su amigo de la arena, sorprendiendo a sus compañeros y dejando a Kiba sin poder decirle que debían permanecer juntos, aunque cuando estaba a mitad de camino, un ninja con el emblema de la aldea de la hierba se le cruzó

—maldita sea, aún ni comienza el examen y lo van a apalear — Kiba

—ten fe en Naruto-kun — Hinata

—(fulminándolo con la mirada) ¡piérdete perdedor! — Naruto

El tipo de la aldea lejana pareció molesto con la forma en que el rubio le contestó, por lo que se llevó la mano al bolsillo, y sacó un kunai, pero antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa, Naruto le dio una patada que le hizo estrellarse contra la ventana y todos quedaron sorprendidos viendo a Naruto

—¡el próximo que se cruce en mi camino terminará acompañando a ese!

El rubio luego sonrió y se acercó a Gaara para saludarlo y conversar con él, bajo la mirada de asombro de sus hermanos quienes no creían que ese chico que emanaba tal aire de fuerza y confianza fuera tan amigo de Gaara, y por lo que parecía ese lazo era mutuo ya que el pelirrojo tenía una mirada totalmente distinta

—bien mocosos malcriados, me llamo Ibiki y estoy a cargo de esto…¿qué pasó?

De pronto el alto sujeto se puso a mirar el gran orificio que había en la ventana que rompió el tipo de la hierba que había molestado a Naruto, por lo que casi por inercia, los demás lo miraron en masa a él

—(mirando a los ojos a Ibiki) está incapacitado

—está bien, más les vale no incapacitar a nadie más, al menos no en mi salón! — Ibiki — ahora reciban su número y tomen asiento

Todos los genin se sentaron en su puesto, Naruto quedó entre dos desconocidos de su misma aldea, seguramente eran unos perdedores ya que se veían de bastante más edad que él, cuando el jefe del escuadrón de interrogación y tortura comenzó a explicar las reglas, los demás pusieron mucha atención y tras oírlo se fijaron en el examen y en lo difícil que eran las preguntas…cuando Naruto lo hizo y se fijó que sólo podía responder una, pero aún así no estaba seguro, él sabía mucho de cultura ninja en general y de estrategias, y aún así ese examen era demasiado complicado para él…entonces una de las frases de su sensei se le vino a la cabeza

"_Si no sabes algo, haz lo que sea por averiguarlo_"

—pensando: _no están evaluando nuestro intelecto…sino nuestra capacidad para reunir información _

El rubio miró disimuladamente a su entorno y se fijó que todos estaban haciendo trampa…o al menos la mayoría…Naruto prestó atención a sus compañeros y se fijó que Hinata tenía su Byakugan activado y estaba escribiendo, mientras que Shikamaru sólo estaba respondiendo las preguntas, seguramente él sí podía responderlas por su cuenta, sólo tenía que evitar sacar cero puntos y su equipo se encargaría del resto…mientras tanto los demás conseguían respuestas de la mejor manera posible y aquellos que no eran tan buenos, eran suspendidos y sus equipos debían salir del salón junto con ellos, el rubio sin hacer sellos hizo el jutsu se transportación y desapareció de ahí, creando la conmoción entre todos los presentes, especialmente los examinadores quienes miraban a Ibiki buscando una instrucción sobre qué hacer ahora

Dos minutos después Naruto regresó y tomando su hoja se puso a responder una de las preguntas feliz de la vida, los demás lo miraban como si estuviera loco o tuviese algún problema de la cabeza, incluso los examinadores lo veían así, por lo que él le habló a Ibiki

—¿qué pasa? Tú dijiste que si éramos sorprendidos haciendo trampa nos quitarían dos puntos, a mi no me has visto hacer nada

—(sonriendo divertido) tienes razón, fuiste muy listo al hallar ese resquicio…pero para evitar que hayan otros como tú que se quieran pasar de listos, su tiempo ha terminado!

Todos los genin comenzaron a protestar y se notaban molestos por lo que había ocurrido gracias a Naruto, Ibiki sabía que con esto causaría una enemistad del grupo contra el rubio, y era precisamente lo que quería, ya que si le dejaba salirse con la suya, todos lo creerían demasiado peligroso y tendría demasiado fácil la siguiente etapa del examen

—cállense y escuchen…ahora toca la décima pregunta y para ella hay nuevas reglas, regla número uno si responden mal la décima pregunta, sin importar las demás, sacan cero…y como saben si uno saca cero, el equipo también suspende; regla número dos, quienes intenten renunciar una vez oída la décima pregunta sacan cero y personalmente me encargaré de que no puedan presentar el examen nunca más en sus vidas

Esta última regla fue una de las que mayor conmoción causó, todos comenzaron a discutir sobre lo que harían y que era injusto ya que para muchos no era su primera vez rindiendo el examen

—los que quieran renunciar, esta es su última oportunidad, levanten la mano y prepárense mejor para el próximo examen que se desarrollará en seis meses

Uno de los genin de más edad fue quien levantó la mano, él ya había esperado bastante tiempo, por lo que seis meses más no harían una gran diferencia, sus compañeros fueron nombrados por sus números y abandonaron el salón junto con él, después varios más levantaron las manos y fueron eliminados del examen, actualmente el número total de alumnos se había reducido cuando menos a la mitad y por varios segundos, nadie levantó la mano

—bien, no sé si ustedes son muy valientes o muy tontos, pero se han quedado por lo que han de asumir la responsabilidad de sus actos — Ibiki — para la décima pregunta deben dar vuelta su examen, ahí hay una línea sobre la cual deben escribir el nombre de uno de sus compañeros, para probar su trabajo en equipo deben escribir el nombre del compañero que debiera reprobar esta prueba, si dos aciertan poniendo el mismo nombre, esos pasan y los otros permanecen como genin por el resto de sus días, como ven esto es difícil, pero el mundo allá (es interrumpido por el ruido de una silla moviéndose hacia atrás bastante sonoramente)

—no pienso traicionar a uno de mis amigos, llegamos hasta aquí como un equipo y no voy a traicionar a ninguno…(mirando a Ibiki con una mirada desafiante) y créeme que la próxima vez que el examen se dé en Konoha lo presentaremos aunque tenga que convencerte a golpes

Luego de eso Hinata y Shikamaru también se pusieron de pie y se fueron del salón…produciendo un tenso silencio que duró sólo unos segundos puesto que luego comenzó un pequeño cuchicheo que fue desaparecido por el sonido de otros moviendo sus sillas para ponerse de pie, los chunin que estaban ayudando como jueces del examen miraban a Ibiki quien contenía las ganas de mostrar una sonrisa, ese chico rubio realmente lo había desafiado con gran valor, él hizo las mismas maniobras con que siempre intimidaba a la gente, pero nada resultó con él, desde el comienzo el joven ese se hizo respetar ante él y ante los demás…realmente era alguien interesante

Todos los que salieron después de retirarse sin responder la última pregunta, se sorprendieron al ver que había un afiche diciendo "Felicitaciones por aprobar la primera etapa del examen chunin, por favor diríjanse al área de entrenamiento 44" y más abajo había un mapa que mostraba claramente cómo llegar a ese lugar, los jóvenes decidieron ir a ese lugar para enterarse un poco mejor de lo que estaba ocurriendo ya que al parecer no todo se había perdido cuando renunciaron a esa pregunta, Naruto se quedó junto a sus compañeros de equipo y siguieron el camino que les habían indicado, de entre los demás, la mayoría miraba al rubio, se veía como uno de los más altos de su edad o generación, su polera rojo sangre realmente intimidaba un poco y habían varios que incluso pensaban que les gustaría ser como él

El rubio iba caminando y cuando vio a Hinata se dio cuenta que ésta le estaba mirando y parecía estar intentando decirle algo, por lo que le dio un pequeño empujoncito para que lo hiciera

—¿Qué pasa Hinata, quieres decirme algo?

—(inmediatamente se puso roja, pero reuniendo sus fuerzas logró sacar la voz) yo…este…quería decirte que te luciste…yo estaba tan asustada…todos se veían intimidantes…especialmente ese tipo de la pañoleta…pero tú…tú estabas tan confiado y…es como si no le tuvieras miedo a nada

—jejeje, es sólo que ya estoy acostumbrado — Naruto

Flash Back

Tenía un tiempo ya entrenando con Orochimaru, sin embargo el sanin estaba haciendo otro de sus trucos mentales y Naruto estaba paralizado de miedo, el sanin simplemente dejó la postura y la mirada que le hacía parecer un animal sediento de sangre y Naruto volvió a verlo como siempre

—Naruto, debes saber que para un ninja la apariencia y lo que proyecta a los demás es fundamental, si logras atemorizar a tu rival, posiblemente ni siquiera intente ponerse en frente tuyo por miedo a que lo mates…si los demás creen que eres fuerte, muchas veces no tendrás que demostrarlo, por eso siempre debes parecer tranquilo, confiado y calmado, siempre en control… así es cómo se crea una reputación, una imagen y es la clave para ganar

Fin Flash Back

Shikamaru iba caminando detrás de Naruto, al lado de Hinata, él iba en silencio, pero sentía exactamente lo mismo que ella, puede que no en la misma medida, pero ese tipo que había aparecido para dirigir la prueba le había intimidado y no podía negarlo, pero Naruto…él estuvo sobre los demás en todo momento, para cualquiera eso fue obvio, tanto que incluso ahora un extraño pensamiento afloró a su mente desde lo más profundo

—pensando: _qué extraño, pero viendo la espalda de Naruto…me siento seguro _— Shikamaru

Poco a poco los equipos fueron llegando al bosque de la muerte y se encontraron con un ninja con un pañuelo en la cabeza y un palillo en su boca, el ninja los estaba esperando y cuando vio que había un número suficiente de candidatos y no parecía que viniesen más, comenzó a hablar

—bueno, mi nombre es Genma Shiranui, seré el proctor de su segundo examen, por si aún no lo deducen por su cuenta, ustedes pasaron el primero al no estar dispuestos a dejar a sus compañeros atrás, esa era una prueba al trabajo de equipo y los que están aquí la pasaron…ahora viene una prueba de supervivencia...(les muestra las hojas) aquí hay unos papeles que deben leer y firmar, una vez hecho esto podrán cambiarlos por un pergamino en aquella caseta, se les entregará un pergamino por equipo, la prueba consistirá en llegar a la torre que hay en el centro de este sitio de entrenamientos dentro de ciento veinte horas, es decir, tienen cinco días para llegar, sin embargo deben llevar dos pergaminos, uno será el que les entregarán, puede ser uno con el símbolo del cielo o de la tierra, ustedes deben cuidar uno y conseguir el otro, así que todo lo que deben hacer es llegar a la torre, dentro de cinco días y con los dos pergaminos diferentes…ah! Hay ciertas normas para hacer esto, la primera es que bajo ningún motivo pueden ver los pergaminos, la segunda es que su equipo debe llegar completo para que califiquen como aprobados y la tercera es que mientras cumplan las otras dos, pueden hacer lo que quieran en el bosque, ya sea matar o robar…o lo que se les ocurra

Tras lo último vino un pequeño momento de shock y en general hubo silencio, excepto por una persona que dejó escapar una pequeña risita traviesa que intimidó a bastantes y resultó ser que cuando miraron a ver de quién era, resultó ser el mismo chico que había llamado la atención todo el tiempo durante el examen anterior

Luego de cambiar los papeles por el pergamino, Naruto se lo dio a Shikamaru

—ya se te ocurrirá qué hacer con él — Naruto

—pero…Naruto-kun

—¿no será mejor que lo lleves tú? — Shikamaru

—no, todos pensarán que yo lo llevaré así que estará más a salvo contigo, además si nos llegan a emboscar estoy seguro que buscarías una forma de burlarlos — Naruto

Finalmente se adentraron en el bosque cuando dio la hora para la apertura de las puertas, los jóvenes se apresuraron para ingresar al bosque y no ser tan visibles ni vulnerables, aunque una vez a cubiertos, Naruto le pidió a Hinata que ubicara un equipo rival que no fuese de los de su generación, ella le dijo que los más cercanos eran un equipo de la aldea de la lluvia que estaban a menos de quinientos metros, por lo que el rubio simplemente echó a andar saltando por los árboles aunque no a una velocidad que Hinata y Shikamaru no pudieran igualar

—yo llamaré su atención, Hinata serás los ojos del grupo y Shikamaru las manos, mientras yo peleo tú te encargarás de atraparlos

Finalmente se volvieron a separar, Naruto se mostró ante los ninjas de la lluvia quienes parecían interesados en combatir contra él, el rubio por su parte los menospreció y les dijo que le dieran el pergamino por las buenas si querían evitarse la paliza, por lo que los tipos de la aldea de la lluvia reaccionaron e hicieron su ataque de las sombrillas, el rubio sólo miró con atención cómo los paraguas se elevaban…y cuando estaban en lo alto, comenzaron a girar lanzando miles de agujas senbon

En el otro lado, Hinata estuvo a punto de gritar cuando vio el ataque que le habían lanzado a Naruto, pero Shikamaru le tapó la boca y le dijo que confiara en él y se apegaran al plan

El Uzumaki miró sorprendido el ataque, ya que era muy similar al suyo en términos generales, así que hizo rápidamente una secuencia de sellos y luego mirando al que parecía el líder del equipo de la lluvia gritó

—Fuuton Renkuudan! — Naruto

El rubio botó violentamente una gran bocanada de aire, dirigiendo la fuerte ráfaga sobre uno de sus enemigos, además todas las agujas que habían frente a él salieron disparadas hacia todos lados, hiriendo a los mismos ninjas que intentaban atacarlo, Shigure detuvo su vuelo cuando chocó estrepitosamente contra un árbol y cuando los demás quisieron ir a verlo se sorprendieron al ver que estaban inmóviles

Luego el rubio los revisó hasta encontrar un pergamino, y cuando lo hizo se alegró porque era precisamente el que necesitaban, así que luego de dejar a los tipos amarrados a unos árboles, decidieron seguir su camino directo a la torre, si se apuraban podrían llegar ese mismo día, por lo que estarían a salvo pronto y seguirían en camino, al igual que el anterior, Naruto también le dio el pergamino a Shikamaru

El equipo nueve estaba contento porque las cosas les habían salido con bastante facilidad, más de la que esperaban, así que ahora estaban en su camino a la torre para seguir avanzando en el examen…aunque de pronto Naruto le dio una patada de Shikamaru para arrojarlo hacia un lado y se acercó rápidamente a Hinata, la abrazó y luego de dar un medio giro la arrojó con más delicadeza al mismo lugar donde debería haber caído su otro compañero, entonces lo siguiente que pasó fue que una gran bola de fuego cayó desde el cielo justo sobre Naruto, sin embargo el rubio afortunadamente alcanzó a utilizar un jutsu de sustitución para ponerse a salvo, Naruto miró a todos lados buscando su enemigo aunque su instinto le decía que se preparara con todo, por lo que se quitó los pesos y se movió muy rápido en una dirección, iba preparado para dar una patada demoledora, sin embargo el blanco se movió y terminó rompiendo el tronco de un grueso árbol con un solo golpe

—¡Tú! — Naruto

El rubio vio a su enemigo, era un ninja alto, de ropas rojas, sandalias de madera, cabello blanco y largo, edad avanzada y una especie de casco extraño con el kanji "aceite" en él, sin duda alguna de trataba de Jiraiya el sanin exiliado de la aldea años atrás

—¡Cómo rayos tienes cara para aparecer por aquí!

Naruto estaba molesto con él, así que le arrojaba todo tipo de golpes, estaba tan enfadado que luchaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero igual que con Orochimaru, este tipo no le dejaba ni siquiera tocarlo

—¿Por qué estás tan molesto conmigo? — Jiraiya

—¡por qué! — Naruto — eres mi padrino, maldición! Podrías haberme visitado, podrías haberme llevado contigo…¡hasta hace unos años mi vida era un infierno!...yo siempre me preguntaba si mis padre me abandonaron porque era un monstruo…entonces mi sensei me dijo la verdad sobre ellos y que ambos estaban muertos, sin embargo hubo una persona que me abandonó…alguien que hizo un acuerdo con mi padre para cuidarme en caso de que él no pudiera y él fue el único que me abandonó…¡por eso no te perdonaré!

De pronto, tanto Hinata como Shikamaru pudieron reponerse de la extraña y sorpresiva conducta de Naruto y se fijaron en su posición actual, lo buscaron con la mirada, pero el Byakugan de Hinata fue lo primero en encontrarlo, entonces la chica le dijo a Shikamaru quien miró hacia donde estaba Naruto, sorprendiéndose enormemente por lo que veía, la velocidad y fuerza de Naruto eran brutales, no sabía qué pasaba, pero esos atributos estaban al máximo nivel que nunca le había visto a su compañero…aunque luego Hinata le dijo algo que le descolocó

—por mucho que me cueste creerlo…Naruto-kun no puede ganar…ese sujeto…ese tipo tiene un chakra gigantesco — Hinata

Cuando los dos se incorporaron y se dirigían a ayudar a su compañero, éste dio un salto hacia atrás para alejarse un poco de Jiraiya y tener algo de espacio

—¡no interfieran! — Naruto — esto es entre él y yo

Jiraiya vio cómo los dos compañeros del rubio no sabían bien qué hacer, por un lado se alegró de que fuera un equipo unido y hayan hecho al menos el intento de ayudarlo, Jiraiya quería hablar con Naruto, pero al parecer el rubio no estaba escuchando

—Kunai Kage bunshin no jutsu!

De pronto vio que un enorme número de kunai se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia él, así que simplemente endureció su cabello y se protegió con él, cuando volvió a ver al rubio, éste estaba casi encima suyo para darle un puñetazo, pero cuando lo hizo o al menos lo intentó, Jiraiya esquivó el golpe y le dio una patada…que le hizo volverse una nube de humo haciendo que Jiraiya se diera cuenta que era un clon, entonces otro de los rubios apareció por un lado, pero al golpearlo ocurrió lo mismo, Jiraiya veía como aparecían y aparecían los clones de sombras sin que el rubio dijera nada, simplemente salían y él se deshacía de ellos, entonces de pronto sintió una extraña sensación, algo que oprimía el pecho y para cualquiera con más de quince años en Konoha traía muy malos recuerdos

El chakra del Kyubi se comenzó a manifestar por primera vez en la vida del rubio, quien estaba tan enfadado que debilitó el sello causando la primera interacción directa con el chakra del zorro, entonces sin darse cuenta de que sus ojos habían cambiado, sus uñas habían crecido y las marcas en su rostro se habían profundizado, hizo unos sellos para luego gritar

—Fuuton Renkuudan!

A diferencia de las otras veces, ahora no tomó tanto aire al comienzo, pero con todo ese chakra, la ráfaga de aire fue brutal, de no ser porque Jiraiya se hizo a un lado cuando era necesario, hubiera sido llevado junto con la media docena de árboles que el ataque se llevó por delante

—pensando: _esto puede complicarse_ — Jiraiya

Como el sanin no quería llamar tanto la atención y posiblemente todos los guardias del examen chunin hayan sentido eso, así que le quedaba poco tiempo, por lo que sacó un papel y lo pegó en la frente del rubio, quien de pronto sintió que el poder lo abandonaba, sus fuerzas se desvanecían hasta que acabó por perder el conocimiento, Jiraiya lo recogió y se lo arrojó a Shikamaru quien con algo de esfuerzo lo agarró antes de que caiga al suelo

—¿Quién es usted?

—su padrino

—¿No nos va a atacar?

—no, nunca fue mi intención, yo sólo quería hablar con él, pero veo que no entiende razón…llévenselo de aquí, debería despertar en un par de horas, y creo que sería bueno si le llevan sus pesos

Tras esas palabras el sanin desapareció de ahí, dejando solos a Hinata y Shikamaru cargando con el cuerpo de Naruto quien se estaba recuperando de su primera liberación parcial del Kyubi y del sello disruptor de chakra que le puso su padrino, Hinata intentó cargar los pesos…aunque nunca pensó que fueran tan pesados, por lo que no logró levantarlos en su primer intento

—Hinata, por favor lleva a Naruto, yo llevaré eso

La chica se puso roja y luego de recibir al otro miembro de su equipo lo hizo aún más, estaba muy nerviosa ante la posibilidad de que despertara en cualquier momento, mas sabía que no podía permitirse un desmayo ya que terminaría lastimando a Naruto; Shikamaru por otro lado la tuvo difícil levantando los trescientos cincuenta kilos que portaba Naruto y cuando lo hizo no pudo más que caminar, finalmente los dos jóvenes cargaron a Naruto y sus cosas hasta un gran árbol que había cerca y que tenía un gran espacio bajo su raíz, el cual usaron como guarida y que hallaron gracias al ojo blanco de Hinata, los dos dejaron las cosas del rubio a un lado y tras revisarlo, se alegraron de que no tuviera nada malo y sólo tenía que recuperarse de la falta de chakra con que había quedado

….

..

Mientras tanto el equipo nueve hacía una pausa, los demás grupos también intentaban pasar la prueba de la mejor manera posible, por ejemplo el equipo de la arena encontró a un equipo de genin de Konoha de algo más de edad, Gaara los acorraló con su arena y los atrapó con su ataúd del desierto, sin embargo y para sorpresa de sus hermanos no los mató, les ofreció la opción de rendirse y entregar su pergamino, cosa que ellos hicieron de inmediato, luego se dieron cuenta que el pergamino era el mismo que tenían, aunque para quitar a algún otro grupo de la competencia decidieron conservarlo

Tanto Temari como Kankurou estaban sorprendidos por esta actitud no psicópata de Gaara ya que desde algún tiempo el chico parecía haber cambiado y esto definitivamente era una buena prueba de ello, a la rubia se le vino a la cabeza la imagen del chico rubio del salón, aquel que lanzó a un tipo por la ventana para hablar con Gaara de forma tan amistosa, ella no lo conocía, pero al parecer su hermano menor sí, y se preguntaba si él era responsable de ese cambio de actitud o no

Como habían encontrado un pergamino que no era el que necesitaban, decidieron seguir buscando por uno que sí les permitiera completar esa etapa del examen

…

..

El equipo siete se encontró con la oposición de un equipo de la aldea de la niebla, pero gracias al Sharingan de Sasuke y al refinado olfato de Kiba y Akamaru, pudieron encontrar a los originales y pasar por sobre su genjutsu para vencerlos, desafortunadamente carecían de pergamino alguno ya que otro equipo les había quitado ya el que les fue asignado al comienzo, Sakura pensó que si habían quipos sin pergamino asaltando a los que tenían uno o bien podría ser a quienes estén listos para continuar, lo mejor sería esperar cerca de la torre y emboscar a quienes se dirigieran hacia ésta

…

..

El equipo dirigido por Maito Gai era bastante fuerte y ellos lo sabían, Neji era el novato que más prometía aunque incluso él mismo estaba asombrado por la actitud demostrada por Naruto quien resultó el novato de este año, Lee era alguien competente que se basaba exclusivamente en el taijutsu al estar incapacitado para realizar ninjutsus o genjutsus, mientras que Tenten era una chica especializada en armas y especialmente en lanzarlas como proyectiles, y todos conocían las habilidades de los demás, y también habían realizado muchas misiones juntos, por lo que eran un equipo totalmente coordinado y afiatado

Según Neji pensó, la mejor forma de completar el examen, era yendo en línea recta hacia la torre y una vez ahí esperar a que alguien con los pergaminos pasara, por lo que llegaron a su posición bastante rápido ya que tenían como guía el Byakugan de Neji

Nunca se imaginaron ver llegar luego de diez horas el equipo siete, éstos estaban en bastantes malas condiciones, pero por lo que Neji pudo ver, Sasuke llevaba dos pergaminos diferentes en su espalda y el Hyuga quiso apoderarse de ellos a como dé lugar, así que su equipo se lanzó al ataque

Neji encaró a Sasuke, Tenten a Sakura y Lee a Kiba, el Uchiha mostró su arrogancia de siempre aunque era perfectamente consciente de que su condición no era la mejor, acababa de salir de una pelea y no tenía tanto chakra, mientras que su rival se veía en plenas facultades

Kiba por otro lado estaba cansado, aunque su fiel acompañante Akamaru estaba más entero, por lo que algo de fe se tenía para enfrentar a este tío tan raro de prominentes cejas, y finalmente Sakura veía a Tenten y realmente no sabía so podría ser de utilidad ya que luego del último encuentro donde obtuvieron los pergaminos, su confianza en sí misma no quedó muy bien

….

..

—¡Hay un intruso en el bosque de la muerte! — chunin

—debemos ingresar a buscarlo — Genma

—no

—¿Qué?

En ese momento los varios ninja que había encargados de la seguridad del recinto y del examen voltearon a ver a Orochimaru quien estaba usando el traje de jounin que solía utilizar

—¿qué pasa Orochimaru-sama? —Genma

—el intruso es nada menos que Jiraiya, mi viejo compañero — Orochimaru — si van ustedes y entran en combate no tendrán oportunidad alguna, lo mejor que pueden hacer es informarle al Hokage y traer un numeroso grupo de ANBU para poder apresarlo

—¿y mientras tanto?

—iré a detenerlo

El sanin dijo eso y se internó rápidamente en la zona donde se estaba llevando a cabo la segunda etapa del examen chunin, sabía que si Jiraiya estaba ahí, posiblemente quisiera contactar con Naruto, no tenía miedo de que se lo lleve, pero sí temía un poco la reacción de su alumno, aunque rápidamente ese chakra demoníaco dejó de sentirse y con él la presencia de Jiraiya aunque leve se movió a otro lugar algo más apartado del grueso de los genin en el lugar, para Orochimaru el poder percibir a Jiraiya sólo significaba que éste quería ser encontrado así que siguió la dirección que sus sentidos le indicaban ya que pese a todo aún confiaba en su compañero

—veo que llegaste rápido

—déjate de juegos Jiraiya, en cinco minutos este lugar estará lleno de ANBU

—bueno, entonces tenemos cuatro minutos — Jiraiya — me di cuenta de lo que hiciste con Naruto y aunque me alegra de la fuerza que tiene, no es suficiente

—recuerda que sólo tiene doce años, cuando sea jounin y tenga algo más de experiencia, será imparable

—quería avisarte de eso, hay una organización — Jiraiya — Akatsuki, ellos tienen como principal objetivo capturar a los jinchuurikis para extraerles sus bijou

—¿no puedo simplemente protegerlo yo?

—sí, pero aún así déjame decirte que esta organización está compuesta por criminales de rango A y S entre los que están Uchiha Itachi y Hoshigaki Kisame, además si Naruto comienza a realizar misiones fuera de la villa será un blanco fácil, a menos que lo vuelvas alguien suficientemente poderoso

—está bien, tú ganas — Orochimaru — apuraré mis planes para él, aunque puede que necesite un poco de ayuda

—nos volveremos a ver, me encargaré de eso…por favor cuídalo

—no te preocupes, está en buenas manos — Orochimaru

Luego de eso el peliblanco desapareció en una nube de humo, casi un minuto después aparecieron los ANBU y al preguntarle a Orochimaru, éste dijo que apenas Jiraiya lo vio, le tiró una bola de fuego y salió huyendo, ellos buscaron por toda la zona pero no hallaron ni rastro del poderoso ninja domador de sapos

—¿Qué quería Jiraiya? — Sarutobi

—quería hablar con Naruto, pero éste se puso furioso y comenzó a liberar chakra del Kyubi, por eso Jiraiya tuvo que ponerle un sello disruptor y luego irse ya que todos se alertaron — Orochimaru

—¿sabías esto?

—sospechaba que podría aprovechar la ocasión, por eso estaba cerca — Orochimaru — Naruto no guarda rencor contra nadie, excepto Jiraiya, ya que le culpa por su vida antes de vivir solo, todo lo que sufrió lo canaliza en él por abandonarlo

—¿le has dicho que le hubiera sido imposible llevarle con él?

—él dice que para un tipo tan fuerte no hay imposibles

—trata de hablar con él, no me importa que entres a la torre, si alguien pregunta tienes mi permiso para hacerlo

….

..

Naruto estaba despertando, sentía el cuerpo débil y liviano, recordó pronto lo que había pasado y por el conocimiento que tenía supuso que lo que el sanin le hizo fue ponerle un sello para hacer que el chakra circule de manera caótica por su cuerpo, lo que era lo mismo que no tenerlo y así le causó el desmayo, abrió los ojos y vio a su alrededor que estaban Hinata y Shikamaru, aunque la primera lo estaba mirando a él mientras el otro miraba hacia fuera

—¿Naruto-kun estás bien?

—sí Hinata, gracias — Naruto — ¿cuánto tiempo pasó?

—ocho horas desde que te dormiste, doce desde que comenzó la prueba — Shikamaru — oye, sé que tienes tus secretos y tienes todo el derecho del mundo a mantenerlos, pero realmente ayudaría si nos dijeses algo sobre lo que ocurrió hace poco

—por favor, espérenme un poco, les prometo que en la torre les diré todo

El rubio vio que junto a él estaban sus pesos, se sintió muy contento con sus amigos ya que para poder levantarlos y llevarlos junto con él debían haber tenido un momento bastante complicado, se los volvió a poner y en un comienzo no fue capaz de moverse, se sentía totalmente débil y sin fuerzas, por lo que cerró los ojos y se concentró en las emociones y los pensamientos que más rabia le provocaban, por lo que los demás rápidamente sintieron su chakra aumentar y luego de dar un respiro más tranquilo, volvió a estar listo para seguir adelante; el equipo nueve volvió a ponerse en marcha, aunque al poco rato, Hinata dijo que delante había dos equipos esperando posiblemente a que alguien más pase para emboscarlo, Shikamaru iba a decir que buscara otro camino, pero Naruto quien estaba actuando algo extraño ya que estaba más temerario e impulsivo de lo normal se fue corriendo para interceptarlos

—pensando: _me quieren emboscar, ya veremos si lo logran!_ — Naruto

Naruto se puso a correr hasta que de pronto vio una lluvia de armas desde ambos costados, por lo que saltó y se aferró a un árbol mediante su control de chakra, uno de los ninjas salió rápidamente a pelear contra él, pero mientras tanto, otro del mismo equipo le lanzaba armas al rubio con gran precisión, por lo que era bastante difícil esquivarlas, aunque hasta el momento lo había logrado, rápidamente se deshizo del ninja con un duelo de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, y después fue a por los demás, cuatro lo rodearon de inmediato, por lo que Naruto sin hacer nada visible creó diez clones para que lo asistan en el combate, estaba luchando contra los otros jóvenes cuando olvidó que aún quedaba otro oculto que estaba arrojando armas desde lejos, por lo que un kunai iba directo hacia él y Naruto no lo notó hasta que Shikamaru apareció junto a él con un kunai en mano y bloqueó el proyectil que iba dirigido al rubio, ahí Naruto se dio cuenta que si no estaba solo era por una razón y no debía ignorar a sus compañeros ya que como equipo eran mucho más efectivos, poco después Hinata se mostró con el tipo que estaba arrojando las armas inconsciente así que los otros dos se encargaron del grupo rápidamente ahora que estaban más seguros, luego les quitaron los pergaminos, quedándose con dos juegos completos, los ataron a los árboles cercanos y los dejaron ahí, mientras retomaban su rumbo hacia la torre, ya con muy poco camino por delante

—gracias chicos, realmente me han ayudado mucho y creo que estaba tan enojado que olvidé todo lo que habíamos logrado en este tiempo — Naruto

Finalmente entraron a la torre, tras ver el poema incompleto Shikamaru fue el primero en dar con la idea de abrir los dos, entonces se los dio a sus compañeros quienes abrieron los pergaminos desde los cuales salió Asuma, éste les explicó que era un antiguo poema que se decía en la academia para que los niños, especialmente en período de guerra, fortalecieran tanto su mente como su cuerpo, les felicitó por llegar hasta ahí y luego de entrar los jóvenes vieron que ya habían dos equipos adentro, uno era el de Neji y sus compañeros, mientras que el tercero era el de la arena

….

..

Sasuke estaba medianamente herido, pero lo que más le molestaba era su rabia, habían conseguido los pergaminos que necesitaban cuando vencieron al equipo 8, Sakura e Ino no querían luchar, pero Sasuke comenzó atacando a Shino y éste se defendió, Chouji se iba a meter y Kiba lo detuvo y al final Ino y Sakura se enfrentaron, aunque con gran facilidad ganó la Yamanaka, luego de algunas técnicas de fuego y una reñida pelea, Sasuke venció a Shino y le quitó el pergamino ya que él lo tenía, se alegró por hallar el que necesitaban así que tras amenazar a Ino y esperar a que Kiba venciera a Chouji se fueron de ahí

El problema es que él había quedado cansado ya que Shino le dio dura pelea y Neji, Neji era claramente superior a Sasuke, al Uchiha no le hizo falta pelear mucho para darse cuenta que no tenían oportunidad, Lee resultó ser más rápido de lo que parecía y pudo derrotar a Kiba, Tenten se deshizo de Sakura con una facilidad abrumadora, mientras que Sasuke intentó luchar contra el genio del clan Hyuga, pero no estaba en condiciones y aunque hubiera estado como nuevo, dudaba de si el resultado final del encuentro hubiera sido distinto, al final el equipo de Maito Gai tomó el set de rollos, completando la prueba con tres y llegando a la torre en primer lugar luego de nueve horas

….

..

Como ya habían pasado la prueba y estaban dentro de la torre, Naruto le dijo a sus compañeros que lo siguieran, en el camino saludó a Gaara y avanzó hasta el cuarto


	4. Secretos Revelados

CAPITULO 3 Secretos revelados, secretos ocultos

El equipo nueve estaba reunido en el cuarto asignado para Naruto, el rubio estaba sentado en su cama, mientras que los otros dos ocupaban las sillas que había en el cuarto

—la verdad es que hay un gran secreto que mi que no conocen, hace doce años atrás, la historia no fue como nos contaron, el cuarto Hokage no pudo matar al Kyubi ya que el zorro de nueve colas era inmortal…en vez de eso la única solución que había era sellarlo en un niño recién nacido, ya que sus conductos de chakra no se habían desarrollado aún y crecería adaptándose a la presencia del zorro y su energía

—…¿acaso…tú? — Shikamaru

—así es, el zorro está sellado dentro de mi…soy un monstruo…nunca me había pasado, pero ahora cuando me enfurecí comencé a liberar para de su poder…de mi p (es interrumpido)

—(llorando) ¡basta! No digas eso, tú no eres un monstruo…Naruto-kun, es Naruto-kun

En ese mismo momento, el rubio miró a la chica, Hinata nunca le había hablado de esa forma y no es que le molestase, sino que le sorprendió de sobremanera, la miró fijamente durante unos instantes y finalmente ésta se terminó por desmayar

—creo que eso fue demasiado para ella, pero estoy de acuerdo con lo que dijo — Shikamaru — tú eres un ser humano, al igual que todos nosotros, no dejes que nadie te diga lo contrario

—muchas gracias….en serio

—ahora sácate esa rabia y prepárate que esto aún no termina — Shikamaru

El Nara tenía razón, así que Naruto se detuvo un momento para disfrutar el alivio que significaba contarle a alguien su secreto y que éste lo aceptara por quien era en vez de rechazarlo por lo que había en su interior, así que tras eso salió de su habitación para conocer un poco más a los otros que estaban en su misma situación

….

..

Afuera de la torre, los días pasaban y los equipos intentaban por todos los medios hacerse de un juego de pergaminos que les permitiese seguir adelante

El equipo siete tras un día y medio se había recuperado aunque a medias, Sasuke al menos sentía que sus puntos de chakra se desbloqueaban puesto que podía volver a utilizarlo, sin embargo el proceso fue algo sumamente doloroso que no le gustaría volver a intentar, Sakura no tenía heridas de gravedad, sin embargo en su estado no era útil para nadie, había perdido dos combates contra otras kunoichi y su confianza y seguridad personal estaban por los suelos, mientras tanto Kiba estaba aún resentido por los golpes de Lee y Akamaru tenía una pata rota, por lo que se hacía imposible el trabajo entre ellos como normalmente hacía el clan Inuzuka

Sasuke era el único que estaba en mejoras condiciones, pero incluso él sabía que le era difícil emboscar a un equipo completo por su propia cuenta

….

..

El equipo ocho ya estaba más repuesto, sin embargo aún tenían el problema que estaban sin pergaminos y los rollos aún presentes en el bosque se acababan, los equipos que pasaron todos llevaron al menos tres, además varios ninjas los abrieron y por alguna razón estaban todos bajo alguna ilusión o definitivamente fuera de combate

Shino intentaba rastrear a alguien, pero no logró encontrar a nadie cerca, Ino estaba molesta y Chouji estaba todo lleno de vendas producto del gatsuuga, o el ataque combinado de Kiba y Akamaru

….

..

En total habían pasado tres días desde que comenzó la prueba, Naruto estaba en su habitación, había despertado hace poco y sintió que golpeaban la puerta por lo que la abrió y se sorprendió al ver a su sensei

—Orochimaru-sensei ¿Qué pasa?

—nada en particular, sólo quería hablar contigo

—ya veo…¿es sobre mi padrino cierto?

—sí, quiero saber cómo te sientes al respecto

—yo…no lo sé, no recordaba tener todo este odio, pero cuando lo vi, en lo único que pude pensar fue en que me había abandonado y en todo lo que sufrí antes de que aparecieran ustedes

—Naruto…yo ya te conté la historia completa como era en verdad, no te pido que le perdones porque sería muy difícil, pero sí entiende que él perdió mucho y comenzó a sentir un gran dolor, muchas veces cuando nos dejamos guiar por nuestras emociones hacemos cosas equivocadas, él atacó al tercero y cuando los ANBU supieron eso se puso una gran guardia en torno a ti, porque sospechaban que te llevaría contigo, así que Jiraiya tuvo que dejarte para poder ser libre, de lo contrario hubiera pasado toda su vida encarcelado y aún así no hubiera podido estar contigo

—no lo sé….

—me enteré que también liberaste algo del chakra del zorro…¿cómo fue eso?

—no estoy muy seguro — Naruto — pero cuando me enfurecí, comencé a sentir una gran energía recorriendo dentro de mí, me fijé que mis uñas crecieron y según dijo Shikamaru mis ojos se volvieron rojos, lo que noté fue que mi velocidad y fuerza aumentaron aún más…aunque Jiraiya me puso un sello en la frente y me desarmó por completo

—jajajaja — Orochimaru — no te preocupes, pocos ahí afuera saben tanto de sellado como Jiraiya para hacer algo así, yo también podría aunque tendría que investigar ya que el fuuinjutsu no es algo que domine mucho

—¿sólo lo regular?

—así es, ya sabes que no me gusta tener lados débiles, por eso sé al menos un poco de cada cosa y me especializo en dos áreas

—ninjutsu y kenjutsu — Naruto

—exacto — Orochimaru — quería decirte que estoy muy contento y orgulloso por lo que has hecho hasta ahora, y que pronto entrenaremos un poco más severamente, así que ándate preparando

Luego de eso el sanin se fue, dejando a su alumno sudando frío, un entrenamiento más severo que el que han tenido, significaba que realmente iba a sufrir la experiencia, aunque el lado positivo es que mientras más duro fuese el entrenamiento, más fuerte se volvería después

Los días pasaron rápido, y mientras los que estaban dentro de la torre hacían algunos entrenamientos ligeros como para mantener la condición, los que estaban afuera hacían lo posible por entrar aunque al final de los cinco días o las 120 horas, ningún otro grupo lo logró, por lo que fueron sólo tres equipos los que avanzaron a la siguiente etapa del examen

Cuando llegó la hora, los genin fueron convocados a un salón de la torre, ahí aparecieron también sus jounin sensei para acompañarlos y completar los escuadrones, de tal modo que además de Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, Neji, Lee, Tenten, Gaara, Temari y Kankurou; estaban Asuma, Gai y Baki. El Hokage comenzó a dar unas palabras sobre el significado del examen como un modo alternativo a las guerras para que los ninjas jóvenes se mostraran ante su propia aldea y las demás, para darse a conocer y mostrar cómo se estaban haciendo las cosas

—bien, ahora a lo importante, como son pocos y no han visto sus habilidades, al menos no directamente — Sarutobi — la tercera etapa del examen será una lucha en el estadio principal de la aldea, se enfrentarán en un uno a uno contra alguno de los que estén aquí, y de ganar seguirán avanzando en la malla, mientras que de perder su participación cesará

—¿disculpe…eso quiere decir que sólo uno de nosotros se convertirá en chunin? — Temari

—no necesariamente — Sarutobi — el torneo es básicamente una exhibición, si luchas y pierdes en el primer combate, puede que tu desempeño impresione a los jueces y acabes como chunin, pero también existe la posibilidad de que ninguno lo logre, ni siquiera ganando el torneo aunque mientras más enfrentamientos tengas, mayor será tu oportunidad de que aprecien tus habilidades

A la orden del Hokage, Ibiki les mostró el organigrama, era un diseño típico de unos cuartos de final en el que uno de los participantes tendría que disputar una fase previa, luego Genma les acercó una caja con números y cada uno tomó el suyo, formando así el orden de las luchas

1 Shikamaru

2 Tenten

3 Neji

4 Gaara

5 Naruto

6 Temari

7 Lee

8 Hinata

9 Kankurou

De este modo los combates serían del uno con el dos, el tres con el cuatro, el cinco con el seis, el siete contra el ganador de la llave previa entre el ocho y el nueve

—bien, tienen un mes para prepararse, así que espero que aprendan trucos nuevos, fortalezcan sus habilidades actuales y den lo mejor de sí mismos — Sarutobi

Tras esas palabras, los jóvenes se separaron y comenzaron a hacer la planificación preliminar de su entrenamiento, lo primero era escoger a un maestro, muchos de ellos ya lo tenían, pero para los extranjeros eso no era tan fácil, aunque la mayoría podía entrenar por su propia cuenta

Asuma respiró aliviado ya que sabía que tendría un mes más relajado, Naruto entrenaría con Orochimaru, Shikamaru con su familia al igual que Hinata, por lo que él quedaría solo y con un montón de tiempo libre

….

..

Tras el final oficial de la segunda etapa del examen chunin y la eliminación de la mayor parte de los candidatos, era hora de los análisis, al menos de los equipos de la hoja, varios de los genin más veteranos fueron eliminados por Ibiki, los pocos que lo soportaron siguieron hasta el bosque de la muerte donde fueron vencidos fácilmente, de los equipos de novatos que se presentaron sólo uno logró llegar hasta la final, al igual que el equipo de Maito Gai que presenta el examen por primera vez, aunque tenían un año más desde que salieron de la academia que los otros chicos, de los equipos jóvenes, el siete perdió en el bosque de la muerte tras enfrentar al equipo Gai recién salidos de un combate y luego no pudieron reunir los pergaminos de nuevo; el equipo ocho perdió contra el siete y aunque lo intentaron después, tampoco pudieron encontrar el juego completo de pergaminos ya que varios fueron abiertos y los equipos que aprobaron llevaron al menos 3 pergaminos en total, reduciendo las posibilidades de los que aún esperaban pasar, los más ancianos del consejo, así como los representantes de la fracción civil de la aldea estaban conmocionados por la eliminación del equipo integrado por Sasuke Uchiha, ya que él era el gran precio de este año y por quien seguramente habrían más apuestas

Aunque tras recibir todos los informes correspondientes, el tercero comenzó a sospechar que cualquiera con acceso a algo de la información del examen, aunque sea de la primera parte intentaría poner su dinero a favor de Naruto dada la demostración de valor y habilidad que realizó en el salón

Cuando propusieron la inclusión especial del Uchiha, Sarutobi no tuvo más remedio que dar la reunión por terminada, ya que eso sería una arbitrariedad sin precedentes y absolutamente injusta para los demás que se habían esforzado, por lo que finalmente los finalistas fueron nueve y se envió la notificación de los candidatos a todos lados como parte de la típica difusión que se hacía de los exámenes

….

..

Kakashi estaba algo molesto, aunque su principal motivo para estarlo no era el que su equipo haya fracasado, sino era por el hecho de que no actuaron como un equipo, Sasuke intentó adelantarse y actuar por su propia cuenta todo el tiempo, Sakura estaba demasiado desmoralizada como para hacer algo y Kiba, él no intentó nunca detener a Sasuke o tratar de trabajar en equipo, sólo permaneció callado e intentó hacer lo necesario para seguir adelante, era el que menos culpa tenía del grupo, pero de todos modos habían fallado

—creo que me equivoqué al nominarlos

—¡De qué estás hablando! — Sasuke — eso fue una injusticia, deberíamos haber pasado…si no fuera por el equipo de ese Hyuga que nos atacó cuando veníamos saliendo de una pelea estaríamos en su lugar

—Sasuke…primero era un examen sin reglas y ellos no fueron más bajos que ustedes cuando atacaron al equipo ocho, y pensar que eran compañeros de salón y todo hasta hace no más de 3 meses atrás y ahora te comportas como si fuesen cualquiera…además no puedes esperar ganar si trabajas o luchas tú solo, ya os los dije la primera vez que hicimos algo, como individuos pueden ser débiles, pero cuando luchan en equipo su verdadero potencial sale a la luz y podrán superar los obstáculos

—mira al equipo ocho, todo ese trabajo en equipo no les valió de nada

—eso fue porque los separaron, tú atacaste a Shino, mientras Ino no quiso involucrarse en un comienzo y Kiba venció a Chouji, de haberlos atacado de frente y no por sorpresa estoy seguro que el resultado habría sido otro — Kakashi — quiero que les quede claro cuán importante es trabajar en equipo y para asegurarme de ello, les advertiré que hasta que no vea un gesto desinteresado y espontáneo que me demuestre que lo han entendido, no saldremos de esta aldea, por lo que no habrán más que misiones simples y ni hablar de los próximos exámenes, ahora no me confiaré en que lo entenderéis y mejoraréis sobre la marcha, hasta que no lo vea con mis propios ojos, asumiré que no son capaces

….

..

—Shino, Ino, Chouji…no estoy molesta, sé que dieron su mejor esfuerzo y fueron sorprendidos por un ataque de quien no esperaban — Kurenai — lamento que las cosas se hayan dado así, pero al menos les servirá para no fiarse de todos tan ciegamente…especialmente tú Ino, lo único que puedo decirles es que entrenaremos duro, para que en seis meses más seáis imparables

—hai! — equipo ocho

—bueno, hoy pueden descansar aunque quiero que comencemos mañana mismo para aprovechar el tiempo de la mejor manera posible — Kurenai

—hai!

Chouji comenzó a emprender el camino a su casa, lo primero que quería hacer era llenarse hasta no poder más con comida y luego pensaría en descansar, entrenar y todo lo que viniera luego, mientras tanto el reservado Shino se quedó viendo a Ino aunque al darse cuenta de que no podía hacer nada, se despidió de las dos kunoichis y también se dirigió a su casa, tenía que descansar y reponer los miembros de su colmena que había perdido durante todo el examen, después tendría que someterse a los entrenamientos de equipo que tendría con sus compañeros y finalmente mejorar las técnicas de su clan, en seis meses podía subir su nivel de una manera consistente aunque debía seguir un delicado régimen, pero no es como si tuviera otras cosas que hacer, por lo que no supondría mayor dificultad

—¿Ino…acaso te quedaste por algo relacionado a Sasuke Uchiha?

—eh!...¿tan obvio es?...no sé qué tan en serio es, o era lo que me pasa con Sasuke…yo pensaba que lo quería, pero desde hace un tiempo a esta parte me lo he cuestionado mucho…¿será que estoy siendo muy infantil?...yo…yo no puedo creer que por mi culpa mi equipo y mis compañeros fueron eliminados del examen

—jajaja, Ino en primer lugar, no te culpes, la responsabilidad fue de quienes los atacaron, para ser sincera no espero que hubieses vencido a Sasuke ya que de momento es más fuerte físicamente que ti, y segundo, es totalmente normal que te sientas atraída por un chico que tiene las pintas, tienes sólo doce años y algo, no te presiones tanto…aunque como consejo te diría que busques dentro de ti misma, qué es lo que te gusta de Sasuke o qué es lo que creías que te gustaba de Sasuke y pienses si es que él ha demostrado algo de eso, ya que muchas veces nosotras las mujeres tenemos la impresión de que los hombres hacen cosas o son de una forma en que no han sido, o bien creemos que podemos cambiarlos; déjame contarte un secreto Ino, los hombres no cambian a menos que quieran hacerlo, no porque tú lo quieras van a hacerlo, yo creo que lo mejor para ti sería relajarte un poco y pensar más en ti que en los chicos, disfruta tu juventud, sonríe más a menudo y verás que llamarás aún más la atención

…..

..

—te felicito Naruto, lo has hecho bien y ahora tenemos una oportunidad de que te luzcas ante un estadio lleno de gente, y muchos de ellos son muy importantes — Orochimaru

—muchas gracias sensei

—ahora tenemos que comenzar con tu entrenamiento intensivo, en un mes te harás más fuerte y creo que intentaremos hacerte usar en total media tonelada

—¿dónde está Anko-sensei?

—fue a realizar una misión, pero volverá en algunos días — Orochimaru

…

..

—papá ¿me podrías ayudar con mi entrenamiento?

—¿no puedes pedírselo a tu sensei o a alguna otra persona?

—no, tengo que luchar con una chica y sería demasiado problemático si comienzo a golpearla, así que necesito alguna técnica del clan

—tal vez mañana le pueda preguntar a tu tío si tiene algo de tiempo

—papá…si no lo haces le diré a mamá

—bah…eres demasiado problemático — Shikaku

….

..

—¿así que has pasado a la siguiente etapa de tu examen no?

—así es padre — Hinata

—bien, entonces este mes entrenaremos duro para que dejes bien puesto el nombre del clan Hyuga

….

De ese modo el mes pasó bastante rápido en la aldea, los jóvenes ninjas entrenaban, algunos para el examen que se realizaría pronto y otros apuntando con miras a la siguiente versión que se llevaría a cabo en seis meses más y permitiría a muchos redimirse y demostrar que un fallo lo puede tener cualquiera

Durante ese tiempo, en la villa ingresaron todo tipo de personas, desde los más simples civiles de otros lugares que estaban cerca y se sentían tentados de presenciar el encuentro de las jóvenes promesas, algunos ninjas recolectando algo de información para sus villas, ya que normalmente en estos combates, los jóvenes demostraban todas sus habilidades y luego con esto se podía hacer un perfil y una proyección hacia el futuro con tal de saber algo de los ninjas que prometían, estos ninjas que ahora eran simples genin, posteriormente solían convertirse en los buenos jounin de las aldeas, por lo que mientras más información se recolectara de ellos, tanto mejor; y también asistían poderosos hombres de negocios interesados en apostar a favor de uno u otro candidato con tal de sentir la emoción del riesgo y ver aumentadas sus arcas, incluso algunos invitados no tan bienvenidos

……

…

Era el día D, el examen era dentro de unas horas y Anko estaba contemplando a Naruto mientras el rubio dormía, tenía los pantalones bastante arañados y la polera completamente rota, el último día había sido brutal, aunque al menos tras eso quedó convencida que el rubio tenía poder de sobra para vencer a cualquiera ninja de nivel chunin que le pusieran por delante, eran las ocho y media de la mañana y el examen era a las once, aún tenía tiempo y sería un día importante por lo que le estaba preparando el desayuno

No sabía cómo, pero se había terminado encariñando con el chico, lo veía como un hermanito menor al que tenía que cuidar, el chico siempre era muy cariñoso con ellos, posiblemente por la falta del mismo que había sufrido durante su vida anterior, le decía así porque él mismo decía que con la llegada de Orochimaru y lo demás a su vida, él se sentía un hombre nuevo, uno más serio, responsable, capaz y querido

El rubio de pronto sintió un muy agradable olor y cuando se despertó se dio cuenta que estaba en su casa, seguramente Anko lo había traído, ella siempre lo hacía, así que seguramente ésta vez no sería diferente…se levantó, y cuando fue a la cocina vio a Anko cocinándole unos huevos y unas tostadas

—hola Naruto, ¿te desperté?

—sí, pero ya estaba bien de tanto dormir

—bueno, toma una ducha y ven a comer

Naruto se metió al baño, se quitó los pesos que usaba incluso para dormir y el resultado le asombró, su cuerpo se sentía livianísimo, no se imaginaba toda la fuerza o velocidad que podría desplegar, ya que durante todo el mes, su sensei le había hecho combatir con ellos puestos, era la media tonelada que al fin habían logrado colocarle y aún con todo eso encima podía moverse con soltura, el sanin había sido bastante específico con sus instrucciones, que las usara todo el tiempo durante ese mes, sin quitárselas ni para dormir con tal de acostumbrarse perfectamente y el día del examen se las debía quitar, andaría sin ni un gramo de más sobre el cuerpo y lucharía con todo, en un comienzo no sería necesario mostrar toda su capacidad, aunque lo dejaba a su criterio, el rubio se bañó y luego tomó el buen desayuno que le hicieron para posteriormente dirigirse al estadio, aunque quiso hacer el viaje solo ya que aún faltaba como una hora y quería hacer algo a modo de calentamiento

….

—y llegó el día, ¿aún estás seguro de lo que decías? — Tsunade

—mira y verás los resultados por ti misma, recuerda que yo no soy el que siempre pierde las apuestas

—aunque es difícil ya que las posibilidades están en tu contra, apostaste que tu alumno ganaba el torneo y yo aposté que no, incluso si la pelea final terminara en empate gano ¿lo comprendes?

—dices eso porque no lo conoces y porque has perdido el deseo de luchar — Orochimaru — él no se rendirá nunca, mientras pueda ponerse en pie, él seguirá luchando, seguirá cargando contra su oponente una y otra vez hasta que uno de los dos no pueda más

—ya chicos, guarden silencio y procuren no meterse en problemas

—¡este viejo! ¿Acaso olvida que tenemos más de cincuenta años? — Orochimaru

A continuación, los participantes de esa jornada se reunieron en fila en el centro del sitio de combates, la arena del estadio era bastante amplia y variada, tenía una amplia zona de tierra plana, más al exterior había una zona con árboles bastante tupidos, cerca de algunas rocas e incluso hacia un lado había un estanque, todo propicio para cualquier tipo de ataque o defensa si se sabía utilizar con sabiduría

El tercer Hokage dio unas palabras de aliento a los jóvenes ninja, mientras que agradeció a la gente que participaba como espectador en tan magnánimo evento, comentó acerca de lo agradable que era tener paz entre las naciones ninja y luego dio el pase a Genma para que dirigiera la parte con la cual el examen de ascenso a chunin culminaba, el ninja encargado avisó que habría un combate preliminar por así decirlo para completar la tabla de los cuartos de final

—por favor dejemos en la arena a Hinata Hyuga y Sabaku no Kankurou

Dicho esto, Naruto y Shikamaru le desearon suerte a su compañera, mientras que los demás simplemente abandonaron el sitio para no interferir con la pelea, Genma los miró y dio a orden para comenzar el combate

—veo que ya no usas el truco de esconderte con tu marioneta

—eso no serviría contra alguien como tú, sólo me haría vulnerable — Kankurou

—pues te aseguro que aún así eres incapaz de derrotarme

La lucha comenzó cuando Hinata intentó aproximarse a Kankurou, sin embargo el de la arena sacó su marioneta Karasu o cuervo y comenzó a defenderse hasta que la chica pasó junto al artefacto de madera y éste cayó como peso muerto al suelo

—¿has olvidado que puedo ver los hilos de chakra? — Hinata — si puedo verlos, cortarlos me es sencillísimo

Hinata intentó seguir avanzando hasta el que controlaba los muñecos, sin embargo desde el que estaba inanimado en el piso salió un kunai que Hinata pudo ver y esquivar aunque para lo último tuvo que moverse un poco y alejarse del tipo del maquillaje

—sabía que podrías hacerlo, pero aún sin mis hilos de chakra, mis marionetas me son de gran utilidad

Hinata rápidamente corrió hasta su adversario quien hizo lo mismo, aunque en dirección hacia su marioneta, la cogió rápidamente y cuando Hinata llegó hasta él, la chica lo golpeó en el pecho y causó que se viera que habían cambiado de lugar, ya que sólo golpeó el objeto y de pasó activó un sello que provocó una explosión que la arrojó un poco hacia atrás

—¿lo ves, aún con tus ojos no puedes lastimarme?

En ese instante Kankurou dirigió su marioneta hasta Hinata quien se estaba recién incorporando, el muñeco la atacaría aún si perdía su suspensión ya que tenía varios sellos explosivos instalados, otros tantos que liberaban humo, gas venenoso y otros que le permitían sellar armas en el interior y liberarlas según le pareciera…sin embargo nunca esperó lo que ocurrió

—Shugohakke Rokujuu Yonshou (defensa de los 8 sellos) — Hinata

Hinata comenzó a emitir un haz de chakra desde las palmas de sus manos, y al mismo tiempo comenzó a girar y a mover dichos apéndices de forma orquestada y armoniosa, la técnica lucía increíble y el efecto lo era aún más, ya que todos esos haces a esa velocidad tenían un gran efecto de presión que cortaba todo lo que tocaba, al menos lo hacía cada vez que tocaba alguna para de karasu, por lo que tras unos segundos de ejecutada la técnica la marioneta cayó al suelo convertida en muchos pedazos inservibles…Kankurou se molestó porque hayan destruido la marioneta que tanto trabajo pasó equipando, por lo que se acercó corriendo hacia ella con un kunai en la mano, el hijo mayor del Kazekage no era bueno en el combate mano a mano, pero sí podía defenderse y luchar contra un genin, aunque para intentar anular la ventaja que representaba el ojo blanco arrojó una bomba de humo para que los envolviera, después de todo él recordaba la posición de la chica

Cuando Genma y los demás del público pudieron ver, Hinata tenía su brazo extendido con la palma abierta y apoyada por completo en la espalda de Kankurou quien permanecía inmóvil para evitar el ataque a su red de chakra

—el combate ha terminado, felicitaciones por tu victoria Hinata Hyuga — Genma

Un aplauso se dejó caer ya que el primer combate fue bastante entretenido, aunque breve, ahora Shikamaru y Tenten fueron llamados a la arena, ambos se pusieron el uno frente al otro y cuando el ninja a cargo dio la orden, Tenten se puso en guardia, mientras que Shikamaru se puso a hablar

—oye..esto…Tenten, quiero que sepas que todo esto de luchar contra una chica se me hace muy problemático

—¡Me estás menospreciando!

La kunoichi estalló, nunca soportó cómo era subestimada sólo por ser mujer y nunca le agradó recibir un trato diferente del de sus compañeros, por lo que ahora sí que se había enfurecido, sacó de sus pergaminos una bola metálica con espinas y se la arrojó a Shikamaru quien tuvo un buen trabajo evitando tanto la bola como los muchos kunai que salieron de ésta cuando explotó, luego la chica se acercó a él con dos cimitarras, una en cada mano y aunque acercarse así tan temerariamente a un Nara era algo peligroso, ella lo había hecho bastante rápido, por lo que el joven no tuvo tiempo de hacer su técnica, así que se limitó a sacar un kunai y bloquear sus movimientos o esquivarlos de acuerdo a sus posibilidades

El joven manipulador de sombras se fue a enredar entre los árboles con tal de tener algo más de tiempo entre ataque y ataque, pero la chica sabía usar esas cosas y no se lo estaba poniendo nada fácil, así que aprovechó una oportunidad y cuando ella intentó golpearle con ambas hojas al mismo tiempo, él la esquivó y por atrás le dio un empujón causando que enterrara las armas en el tronco de un árbol, para luego salir corriendo nuevamente al centro de lugar

Tenten soltó las armas y como su oponente estaba lejos sacó un pergamino que puso sobre sus manos y desde el cual comenzaron a salir muchísimos kunai que realmente ocupaban la mayor parte del espacio aéreo entre Tenten y Shikamaru, éste último vio las armas y la única opción de evitarlas que se le ocurrió fue botarse al suelo y ponerse a rodar…podía ser poco ortodoxo y poco decoroso, pero le había permitido estar a salvo, entonces cuando volvió a incorporarse se fijó que Tenten ponía dos pergaminos en el suelo y cuando éstos se liberaron casi como dos dragones blancos, ella saltó y él aprovechó para ejecutar su técnica, inmovilizándola e impidiéndole conjurarla

—kage mane no jutsu, completo — Shikamaru

En ese momento ella se dio cuenta que su técnica no había fallado por falta de chakra, sino porque no se podía mover, se fijó que su rival estaba haciendo otros sellos a medida que caminaba hacia delante, por lo que ella también copiaba los movimientos aunque no sabía qué es lo que estaba haciendo con esos sellos, por lo que no le saldría técnica alguna, mientras que al chico machista sí

—kage kubi shibari no jutsu (estrangulación de sombras)

Una mano comenzó a brotar desde el suelo y recorriendo el cuerpo de la chica acabó en su cuello, ejerciendo una leve presión que le impedía respirar con normalidad, intentó mover aunque sea sus dedos, incluso concentrando su chakra lo más posible aunque su control nunca fue tan bueno como el del resto de las mujeres, al final no logró anular la técnica de su rival y Shikamaru fue declarado vencedor

—siguiente combate, Neji Hyuga contra Sabaku no Gaara


	5. Razones

CAPITULO 4 Razones

Cuando dieron la orden para el comienzo del combate, Neji activó inmediatamente su línea de sangre, sorprendiéndose por la gran cantidad de chakra que tenía el chico y que la arena que portaba en la calabaza también tenía chakra, lo que le hacía intuir que podría controlarla

Cuando se acercó corriendo a Gaara, éste se quedó quieto viendo cómo su escudo automático bloqueaba el golpe de juuken, de algún modo parecía reaccionar de manera extraña con el efecto del golpe, pero después de recibirlo y bloquearlo, esa porción del escudo volvía a la calabaza para imbuirse de chakra mientras otro montón del material rellenaba el espacio dejado, Neji intentó golpeando lo más rápido que pudo durante al menos unos diez minutos, pero era en vano, a medida que golpeaba, un pedazo volvía a la calabaza y otro regresaba, por lo que lo único que hacía era cansarse, según podía ver su rival no ponía el menor esfuerzo o empeño en bloquear y aún así lo estaba haciendo de maravillas hasta ese momento

El Hyuga intentó tomar distancia, pero ahí fue cuando Gaara se movió por primera vez ya que movió uno de sus brazos y un montón de arena comenzó a perseguir al chico de la rama secundaria de su clan, quien cuando se vio acorralado utilizó el kaiten para bloquear el ataque, impedir que la arena lo alcance y sorprender a todo el mundo que conocía sobre las prácticas del clan Hyuga ya que esa no era una técnica que se le enseñe a los miembros de la rama familiar a la que pertenecía Neji, sino que se traspasaba por la familia principal

Gaara se sorprende por ver otra espectacular defensa en acción aunque se da cuenta que no era tan fácil de mantener como la suya, cuando el Hyuga termina, se sube al tronco de un árbol y se impulsa, Gaara levanta las manos y se prepara para detenerlo cuando lo ve doblando las piernas como si se preparara para un salto, sin embargo él se dirige hacia un muro despistando a su rival, cuando éste intenta darle caza con su arena, el Hyuga salta del muro y baja nuevamente a la superficie, aunque cada vez que tenía algo de arena cerca se movía hacia algún lado de forma bastante vistosa, casi artística, ya que con mucha gracia hacía ruedas hacia los lados apoyándose en tan sólo una mano, mientras mantenía el impulso que le permitía ir avanzando de a poco a medida que iba esquivando…

…entonces cuando estuvo casi a dos metros del pelirrojo, adoptó una posición que dejó en un gran estado de suspenso a los de la familia principal, Neji miró a su objetivo para decir

—Hakke Rokujyuu Yonshou (círculo celestial, 64 golpes de adivinación) — Neji

El Hyuga comenzó a atacar a su rival con las puntas de los dedos, sin embargo la persistente defensa automática bloqueaba los golpes, detuvo fácilmente los primeros dos golpes, y los cuatro siguientes, y los ocho de después y apenas si paró los dieciséis posteriores, sin embargo casi la mitad de los treinta y dos, así como gran parte de los últimos sesentaicuatro fueron hechos directamente al pelirrojo, al final Neji dio un salto hacia atrás y esperó para ver el resultado de su técnica, sus puntos de chakra deberían estar cerrados y con eso su rival no debería ni poder mantenerse en pie…sin embargo Gaara parecía tan tranquilo como siempre y para sorpresa de Neji, cuando el de la arena se movió un poco, fue precisamente eso lo que cayó al suelo…arena

—¿sorprendido? — Gaara — déjame explicarte algo, yo poseo algo llamado defensa absoluta, ya que mediante la arena poseo un escudo automático que me protege de todos los ataques incluso sin necesitar mi voluntad y por si esta parte es sobrepasada, existe una segunda que viene siendo una armadura de arena que recibe los ataques por mí, te felicito por poder derribarlas, sin embargo ya has perdido el combate

Neji iba a moverse hacia delante para atacar a su rival una última vez, ahora sí que pondría todo de sí en esa secuencia de golpes antes de que vuelva a levantar la armadura, pero cuando iba a darse el impulso, se apoyó en un pie…sobre la arena, el pelirrojo había puesto arena en el suelo alrededor de Neji, por lo que al moverse, pisó sobre la arena y le permitió a Gaara levantarlo varios metros en el aire colgado por el pie, el afuerino le hizo dar una vuelta y terminó azotándole el cuerpo contra el suelo, haciendo que pierda la consciencia y el combate aunque sin sufrir grandes lesiones, sólo la contusión

Tras eso la gente se preocupó un poco por el Hyuga, pero cuando se supo que no tenía nada serio, comenzaron los aplausos para el ninja de la arena que había resultado vencedor….

..,unos instantes después se anunció el siguiente combate, Naruto Uzumaki contra Sabaku no Temari, la hija del Kazekage

Los dos rubios bajaron a la arena de combates, la chica le dijo a Naruto que no se confíe ya que ella era más dura que la última niña que peleó arrojando armas, él no contestó ya que estaba concentrado en el encuentro

Apenas dieron la orden, Naruto se aproximó a velocidad media hacia Temari la rubia que no era muy buena para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, tal que su hermano no pudo ni reaccionar cuando Naruto estaba en frente suyo arrojándole una patada, por lo que sólo pudo poner su abanico en frente y recibir el golpe, saliendo despedida muchos metros hacia atrás, para su sorpresa

—pensando: _vaya que fuerza tiene…este chico no es para tomarlo a la ligera, apenas si lo pude ver y su fuerza es descomunal _— Temari

Naruto veía desde la distancia a la rubia, ella parecía estar pensando en lo que había ocurrido hace pocos instantes, la verdad él también era de los que estaba sorprendido por sus habilidades, nunca se había sentido tan ligero o tan rápido y la sensación de estar sin pesos, tras haberlos cargado por tanto tiempo continuo era increíble…lástima que el combate le sacó de sus reflexiones introspectivas

—Ninpou Kamaitachi (Guadaña de Viento) — Temari

Naruto vio la poderosa técnica de viento que la rubia produjo con su abanico totalmente abierto, sintió el poder que venía en ese jutsu de viento ya que él también podía hacerlos y rápidamente se fue a esconder tras una roca, cuando ésta sufrió un corte sumamente limpio al recibir el ataque se dio cuenta que su rival era alguien a considerar, sus aptitudes físicas podían no ser las mejores, pero su ninjutsu era peligroso, sólo le restaba saber el alcance

—Ninpou Kamaitachi

La kunoichi repitió el ataque provocando que el rubio tuviera que esconderse detrás de otra roca, ya que al cambiar el blanco, la primera roca que usó de escudo fue cortada verticalmente, Naruto sabía que no lograría nada huyendo por siempre, así que se movió rápidamente y tras hacer posiciones de manos a gran velocidad dijo

—Fuuton Renkuudan! — Naruto

—Ninpou Kamaitachi

La técnica de Temari fue superior a la de Naruto y eso que éste le puso bastante chakra a la esfera de aire, aunque el jutsu en sí mismo carecía del poder destructivo con el que sí contaba el de Temari, además de tener la ayuda del abanico, por si fuera poco la mujer mantenía una gran distancia entre ellos, por lo que no podía aparecer tan cerca suyo como para darle un golpe certero sin arriesgarse a recibir un ataque de tan magnitud prácticamente a quema ropa…cuando Naruto oyó otra vez aquel jutsu, se fijó que estaba cerca del muro así que de un solo salto llegó hasta la cima, donde se paró y se quedó contemplando a la rubia que lo miraba pensando si podría darle desde ahí o no

—pensando: esta _chica lucha a media y larga distancia, mientras que yo soy de corto a mediano alcance…no creo que me sirva lo demás del entrenamiento y tampoco quiero usarlo contra ella, su jutsu de viento es mejor que el mío y un ataque frontal no soportará su ataque…¡ya lo tengo!_ — Naruto

….

..

—parece que el mocoso está en aprietos

—kukuku, Tsunade, creo que has olvidado que un ninja es más que sólo puños, él ahora está pensando y por su rostro creo que acaba de encontrar una forma de ganar

Naruto se veía bastante bien, estaba con unos pantalones negros holgados y una polera suelta también, de manga larga, cuello amplio y color blanco, llevaba encima su banda ninja y su porta armas en los lugares normales y su rostro confiado y sonriente hacía pensar que ya sabía cómo vencer en este combate, por lo que la gente le miraba con suma atención

El rubio bajó rápidamente del muro y echó a correr hacia su oponente, la chica nuevamente sujetó su abanico gigante y lo batió haciendo ahora un nuevo jutsu, uno más potente

—Daikamaitachi no Jutsu (Gran Guadaña de Viento)

—Raiton Kosenya no jutsu (justu del rayo salvaje) — Naruto

La chica lanzó una enorme ráfaga de viento con mucho chakra de tipo viento con ondas cortantes, pero el rubio logró lanzar su propia técnica antes, era el único jutsu de tipo rayo que conocía y su principal característica es que su recorrido era impredecible, por lo que para todo el que mirara, era una gran coincidencia, el que el rayo se haya desviado hacia un lado, saltándose completamente la técnica de viento y golpeando a la chica quien estaba lanzando su ataque por lo que no pudo esquivar ni bloquear, la electricidad la aturdió y le hizo caer el piso, mientras Naruto era cubierto por mucho humo, el cual rápidamente se disipó revelando que no había nadie

Cuando el público buscó a Naruto lo encontró detrás de Temari, la rubia estaba sentada en el suelo, reponiéndose del golpe eléctrico, mientras que Naruto estaba en cuclillas con su mano derecha sobre el hombro de la chica, quien estaba sumamente atemorizada ya que había algo que no todos podían ver desde la distancia, pero desde la manga del rubio salía una delgada serpiente blanca que tenía sus colmillos sobre la piel de Temari, aún no hacía presión por lo que no los había enterrado, pero la rubia entendía perfectamente que al más mínimo movimiento el animal cerraría sus fauces

—está bien, ¡me rindo! — Temari

—Naruto Uzumaki es el ganador! — Genma

….

..

—¡Le has enseñado a invocar!

—calma…calma, que no es algo malo — Orochimaru — es natural que traspase ese tipo de cosas a mis alumnos no lo crees

—¿pero..él pudo usar una serpiente…acaso él?

—así es, invocó a Manda, la costó algo de trabajo, pero lo hizo y con eso logró su aprobación para utilizar todos los ofidios del contrato

—ya veo…aún así, ¿cómo lo hizo para bloquear el último ataque de la chica?

—dominando los clones de sombras y el control necesario para ejecutarlos, a tal punto que no necesita sellos ni recitar el jutsu, sólo lo piensa y los clones salen, cuando viste todo ese humo fueron alrededor de cincuenta clones que recibieron el impacto y con el humo aprovechó la distracción para realizar el sunshin no jutsu…aunque con su velocidad normal no hubiera sido necesario

….

..

—Hokage-dono, debo decirle que estoy apenado por la derrota de dos de mis hijos, pero ese último chico suyo, ese tal Naruto sí que me ha impresionado — Kazekage — no todos los genin con capaces de utilizar invocaciones…o de hacer todo lo de él hizo

—me alegra su cumplido Kazekage-dono, pero…él es especial, y habemos quienes tenemos grandes esperanzas en su desarrollo

….

—a continuación venía el combate entre Hinata Hyuga y Rock Lee, éstos bajaron al combate y tras una reverencia como buenos luchadores especializados en taijutsu se decidieron a comenzar

Hinata activó su línea sucesoria y vio a Lee acercarse a ella, por lo que esquivó el primer golpe del huracán de la hoja y se sorprendió cuando vio venir el siguiente, así que acabó parándose con las manos sobre la otra pierna de Lee, imposibilitándole el moverse con tanta libertad y luego de intentó dar un golpe de juuken con lo que lo forzó a retroceder

Lee entendió que Neji podría ser considerado genio dentro de su clan, pero Hinata no se quedaba tan atrás y cada uno de sus ataques era sumamente peligroso, por lo que no podía arriesgarse a recibir uno de ellos, así que arremetió nuevamente contra Hinata

—Konoha Senpuu (huracán de la hoja) — Lee

El chico intentó nuevamente el ataque y su rival ya sabía cómo bloquearlo, primero se agachó para evitar el primer golpe y después se posó sobre la pierna que tenía extendida, sin embargo no contaba con que el cejudo le arrojaría al mismo tiempo un puñetazo que la tomó absolutamente de sorpresa y sólo fue gracias a sus ojos que pudo bloquear el golpe con sus brazos

Estuvieron en un reñido combate de Taijutsu, la técnica de Hinata podía ser superior, sin embargo la velocidad de Lee era mayor y gracias a esto había conseguido evitar todos los ataques y presionar a la heredera del clan Hyuga de un modo tal que no había podido hacer jutsu alguno, el chico del traje verde sabía que si presionaba con suficiente insistencia como para impedir la ejecución de los jutsus, nivelaría las cosas al tener él dicha incapacidad

El combate era sumamente atractivo para los demás, puesto que se estaban intentando golpear con todo lo que tenían el uno al otro y hasta ahora no pasaban de darse unos rasguños, de pronto Lee dejó una abertura y Hinata le golpeó en el brazo, cerrando sus puntos de chakra…aunque sorprendentemente el resultado no fue lo que esperaba, sus conductos de chakra eran más pequeños de lo normal, por lo que no era mucho el chakra que circulaba por ellos y al golpearlos, no se cerraban de la misma manera que en todo el mundo, sino que parecían mantenerse igual, aunque al chico el golpe le seguía provocando algo de dolor, ella bufó molesta aunque sólo complicaba las cosas para su rival ya que tendría que recurrir al juuken con el riesgo de matarlo de un solo golpe

Lee tomó un poco de distancia y de pronto emitió una especie de pulso de chakra y su presencia se incrementó y fortaleció bastante, los que presenciaban el combate quedaron asombrados, y qué decir de Hinata quien notó el aumento de chakra, pero cuando Lee cargó hacia ella para darle un puñetazo, puso un palma delante para desviar el golpe según los movimientos tradicionales que les habían enseñado, sin embargo Lee se movió mucho más rápido de lo que ella esperaba y no reaccionó a tiempo, por lo que recibió el golpe de lleno con la palma abierta en vez de desviarlo… el resultado

Bueno, Hinata se mantuvo en su posición, pero fue arrastrada por Lee quien venía con mucho impulso y con gran rapidez empujó a su rival hasta hacerla estrellarse contra el muro, levantando bastante polvo

Cuando éste pasó y los combatientes fueron nuevamente visibles, se puso apreciar a Lee como a dos metros frente a Hinata, tenía el puño aún en alto, en la misma posición en que había golpeado a Hinata, ésta por su parte estaba incrustada en el muro y luego de recibir una leve brisa cayó desplomada al suelo

—la victoria es para Rock Lee…felicitaciones! — Genma

El estadio rompió en aplausos, la gente estaba emocionada por el excelente combate presenciado, aunque los miembros del clan Hyuga no estaban tan complacidos por haber presenciado una derrota de la heredera, aunque no todos compartían ese mismo sentimiento

El siguiente combate era el de Shikamaru contra Gaara, se dio un tiempo de treinta minutos para que los jóvenes y los espectadores se preparen de cara a la segunda ronda del examen, una vez cumplido el tiempo se llamó a los genin que tenían que luchar a la arena, ambos bajaron y se pusieron uno frente al otro, Genma dio la orden y Shikamaru se quedó mirando atentamente a Gaara, mientras éste esperaba que su nuevo rival intentara algo para pasar a través de sus defensas, aunque Shikamaru salió con una solución bastante inesperada

—me rindo — Shikamaru

—¡¿Qué?! — todo el mundo

—¿qué estás diciendo chico?

—que me rindo, por más que lo pienso no veo cómo sortear las defensas de este chico, no he traído lo necesario y no tengo tiempo de ir a por ello, por eso me rindo, no vale la pena dejarse herir por una tontería así — Shikamaru

Todos estaban un poco impactados por la resolución del Nara, no se esperaban que alguien haya llegado a este punto y aún así esté dispuesto a rendirse al no ver una solución, ya que la mayoría intentaría cargar de cabeza contra su rival, de no funcionar lo demás

Luego de ese…"impasse"… se llamó al centro a los otros dos semifinalistas del torneo, Naruto Uzumaki y Rock Lee, los dos jóvenes presentaron sus respetos por el otro y recibieron la orden de comenzar, por lo que se pusieron a estudiar al rival

—oye Lee, quítate los pesos, en esas condiciones no podrás hacerme nada y quiero una pelea divertida

—vaya, veo que lo notaste y aún así te tienes confianza…pues lo haré

Lee se quitó los pesos de las piernas y los brazos, sorprendiendo a la gente que vio el polvo levantado cuando éstos cayeron, sin embargo el rubio no pareció tan impresionado ya que él también utilizaba el mismo método de entrenamiento, de hecho utilizaba diez veces su peso normal

Naruto se dio cuenta que su oponente era bastante fuerte así que tendría que moverse y actuar en serio desde el comienzo o acabaría recibiendo un golpe bastante duro

….

..

—¿Gai…eso que Lee hizo para vencer a Hinata…abrió las puertas?

—así es mi gran rival, Lee quien encarna el poder de la juventud es capaz de abrir las puertas celestiales

—¿cuántas?

—cinco

—¿ya se ha recuperado del último encuentro?

—contra la chica Hyuga abrió dos, y creo que se ha recuperado aunque no sé si lo hizo del todo, yo diría que está a un ochenta por ciento — Gai

—entonces sus chances son muy bajas…ese Naruto…no es el mismo idiota que pintaba los rostros de los Hokage o llamaba la atención haciendo bromas…ahora es todo un ninja y creo que podría cargarse a cualquier chunin

—ya veremos quién sale vencedor

…

..

Naruto comenzó al ataque en el combate, así que haciendo uso de su gran velocidad, apareció frente a lee quien se sorprendió ya que aparte de su sensei no había presenciado a nadie moviéndose de ese modo, lo único que pudo hacer fue poner los brazos delante del rostro para no recibir la patada del rubio, sin embargo éste dio un impresionante giro en el aire y le conectó en el abdomen, lanzándolo bastante lejos

Lee estaba impactado, el golpe había tenido una fuerza tremenda y realmente la velocidad con que fue hecho era digna de admirar, ante eso sentía que incluso con su trabajo duro, habían cosas que no podía lograr ya que ese joven era menor que él, por lo que en menos tiempo había obtenido mejores resultados, el chico de las cejas prominentes sabía que había una forma para dar vuelta el combate, pero tendría poco tiempo…

—Zesshou Hachimon Hougeki (manipulación de puertas celestiales) — Lee — puerta de la apertura, ¡abierta!...puerta del descanso, ¡abierta!

Lee comenzó a emanar chakra desde todo su cuerpo, sus venas se marcaron, su rostro se volvió muy rojo y se hinchó, entonces salió despedido contra Naruto quien apenas si pudo verlo, la nueva velocidad del muchacho era con creces superior a la suya, por lo que sólo alcanzó a agacharse para esquivar el primer golpe, pero el impulso fue tal que incluso luego de fallar este, se puso acomodar para darle una patada y lanzarlo bastante lejos

—pensando: _maldición…ahora no soy el más veloz…calma, recuerda tus lecciones, este es un kinjutsu ya que provoca un daño considerable al cuerpo y el sistema circulatorio de quien lo ocupa, sólo debo soportar haciendo tiempo o inmovilizándolo_ — Naruto

….

..

—vaya, ¡al fin le ha salido alguien bueno! — Tsunade — ese chico tuyo tiene un combate difícil

—ese chico raro puede ser bueno, pero sigue siendo un tonto, si hubiera guardado este recurso para una mejor ocasión podría haberlo tomado por sorpresa, sin embargo al anunciarse así perdió una gran oportunidad

Naruto estaba a una distancia considerable de Lee, pero sabía que en ese estado podría recorrerla en nada de tiempo, incluso él podía hacerlo bastante rápido como para sorprender a cualquier otro, así que sabía que eso no le serviría mucho, su estrategia fue trazada y como distracción formó al menos treinta clones de sombras entre los cuales se mezcló

Lee vio a las copias y comenzó a atacarlos para hacerlos desaparecer, entonces vio a uno de ellos corriendo hacia las rocas que habían ahí y se dio cuenta que ese debía ser el original, por lo que fue a su persecución, cuando iba a alcanzarlo, éste hizo una finta provocando que Lee destruya la gran roca de un solo golpe, convirtiéndola en muchos trozos, utilizó el sunshin no jutsu para mezclarse con las otras réplicas nuevamente y ahora utilizó su ataque shuriken kage bunshin no jutsu, sin embargo Lee fue lo suficientemente rápido como para dar un salto sumamente alto y evitar las armas, las cuales siguieron su camino hasta estrellarse contra las mismas rocas o algo más como fueron los muros o los árboles cercanos

Naruto nuevamente corrió hacia las otras formaciones rocosas y en el último momento esquivaba a Lee, haciéndole perder el equilibrio, repitió esto varias veces incluso para la curiosidad de Lee y la mayoría de los presentes

….

..

—parece que se le acabaron las ideas

—no Tsunade, lo que pasa es que este plan es demasiado bueno para que lo entienda alguien como tú…kukukuku

…

..

Naruto se volvió a alejar, entonces Lee decidió que era hora de cortar con eso y se lanzó a por Naruto para acabarlo con el loto, sin embargo cuando dio el segundo paso, pisó sobre las rocas y como éstas eran tan grandes, no estaban bien acomodadas, por lo que perdió el equilibrio y la mayor parte del impulso…en ese momento Naruto apareció sonriendo justo en frente suyo, le encajó un puñetazo a la mandíbula y posteriormente lo arrastró hacia atrás de un rodillazo en el abdomen, de un modo bastante similar a cómo él había hecho con Hinata

Cuando había retrocedido como cuatro metros, Lee pudo recuperar el control y frenar el avance del rubio haciendo más fuerza con una de sus piernas, entonces golpeó a Naruto con una patada ascendente que lo envió a volar varios metros en el aire, al ver eso Kakashi y Gai se dieron cuenta que Lee tenía el combate en la bolsa, puesto que sabían lo que venía…entonces rápidamente Lee apareció junto a Naruto y tras envolverlo con las vendas que llevaba en sus brazos dijo

—Omote Renge! (loto primario)

El chico comenzó a girar y acabó por caer violentamente contra el suelo, levantando una enorme cantidad de humo

…

—¿acaso tú…le diste uno de los mismos?

—por supuesto, después de todo pretendo convertirlo en quien me supere — Orochimaru

..

La enorme nube de humo se disipó revelando algo que dejó a todo el mundo con la boca abierta, especialmente aquellos que habían pensado que eso era todo para Naruto, ya que ahora en el centro donde los dos muchachos combatían, había una enorme serpiente de color blanco que había amortiguado la caída y permitido a Naruto liberarse de su oponente, mientras su invocación lo apresaba al enrollar parte de su cuerpo en torno a él

—vaya, eso sí que estuvo cerca — Naruto — no esperé que pudieras sobreponerte al dolor tan rápido

—para alguien como yo, el dolor físico no es un impedimento de nada

—te entiendo perfectamente, aunque siento decirte que ya perdiste este combate

—¡no me rendiré!

Lee comenzó a concentrarse para abrir más puertas celestiales, puesto que eso no era todo lo que podía hacer, pero antes de poder hacerlo, una rápida serpiente salió de la manga del rubio y mordió a Lee en un brazo, provocándole un gran sueño casi instantáneo

—no te preocupes, sólo tiene un veneno sedante, aunque dormirás casi tres días ya que suele durar setenta horas — Naruto

—el ganador y segundo finalista de esta jornada es Naruto Uzumaki

….

..

Ahora se volvió a dar un descanso de treinta minutos, principalmente para Naruto luego de su ardua pelea, la gente estaba encantada ya que había sido una muy buena demostración de velocidad y de estrategia, con lo cual hasta los jueces estaban impresionados, por el modo en que Naruto aún no siendo el mejor en cuanto a velocidad, supo superar esa desventaja y dar vuelta la situación

….

..

Pasado el tiempo establecido, la gente volvió a sus lugares, así como aparecieron en el centro de lugar los dos finalistas, Gaara y Naruto, el rubio estaba contento por haber llegado ahí y enfrentar a un amigo, sin embargo el pelirrojo estaba cabizbajo y Naruto no sabía qué pasaba por su cabeza, cuando Genma dio la orden para comenzar el combate, aunque Gaara miró de frente a Naruto con una expresión de férrea decisión en su rostro

—Naruto…por favor…mátame

—¿Qué?

—lo que oíste, tú eres el único que puede logarlo, eres el único que ha logrado pasar a través de mi escudo, por favor, mátame

—¿por qué iba a hacer algo así?

—yo…yo siempre creí que la única forma de hacer valer mi existencia era matando…asesinando y masacrando sin piedad ni misericordia…hasta que llegaste tú, me entregaste tu amistad y me di cuenta que eso se sintió mejor que todas las muertes que había causado, me di cuenta de mi error… y no hay modo alguno en el que pueda vivir con eso

—Gaara….

—Naruto, por favor…debes hacerlo…de ese modo evitaremos más muertes

—¿Gaara, desde que somos amigos, cuánta gente has matado?

El pelirrojo iba a responder rápidamente, pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que iba a decir, algo estremeció su mente y le hizo reaccionar un poco

—a nadie…no he quitado ninguna vida

—¿ves? — Naruto — todos cometemos errores, tú tenías mucho dolor y no sabías qué hacer con él

—pero…no lo entiendes, ya hay mucha gente muerta y nada les va a devolver su vida

—tú mismo lo has dicho, nada se las va a devolver, si mueres eso tampoco ocurrirá — Naruto

—pero…no sé qué hacer

—¿quieres que te lo diga? — Naruto — compartiré algo que ya te he dicho…yo viví una época muy dura cuando era pequeño…la gente me odiaba sin que yo supiera la razón, estaba solo y me sentía muy mal, eso cambió cuando apareció el Hokage y posteriormente mis sensei, luego mi vida cambió y ahora tengo muchos más amigos que antes, por eso es que mi sueño es convertirme en el Hokage de esta aldea, para proteger a todos y ayudar a que nunca nadie vuelva a estar tan solo, incluso si tengo que sacrificar mi tiempo haré hasta lo imposible por ayudar y acompañar a todos los que lo necesiten…¿quieres una razón para vivir?...pues dedícate a salvar vidas, pelea por proteger a la gente, primero ponte la meta de proteger al mismo número de personas que has matado…luego el doble y así vas aumentando a medida que cumplas tus propias metas

—¿eso…es eso posible?

—por supuesto, debes buscar gente que te quiera y crear un lazo con ellos, entonces te darás cuenta que instintivamente vas a protegerlos, por lo que si te relacionas con muchas personas, te va a nacer el deseo de proteger a muchas personas — Naruto

—yo…me rindo

—¿Qué?

—me rindo, tú ganas el combate — Gaara — no sería capaz de lastimarte

En ese momento Naruto recordó que estaban en medio del examen de ascenso a chunin, Genma quedó un poco desconcertado al igual que muchas de las personas ahí presentes, quienes estaban algo decepcionados porque querían ver un buen combate, sin embargo antes de eso los tuvieron y por fin el torneo estaba oficialmente concluido, Genma hizo un recuento general de los combates y llamó a todos al centro para presentarse nuevamente ante la gente, a medida que los genin salían, el público aplaudía con gran intensidad, aunque no todos pudieron hacerlo, puesto que Hinata, Neji y Lee aún no se recuperaban

Finalmente el Hokage dio unas palabras primero para agradecer a la gente por haber participado, luego para felicitar a todos los jóvenes que habían participado del evento y por último para hacer una reflexión sobre lo que significaba ser ninja, dando palabras que guardaban cierta semejanza con las de Naruto…dejando entrever para algunos que solían mirar entre líneas que de una forma bastante superficial alentaba a Naruto a seguir con su sueño

En las gradas el público estaba satisfecho con el evento, hubieron combates emocionantes y otros no tanto, aunque habían dos personas en un palco preferencial que estaban con sensaciones absolutamente dispares, puesto que Orochimaru estaba contento ya que se había embolsado sólo ese día un millón de ryu, mientras que la rubia sanin lamentaba su mala suerte en las apuestas

….

..

Al día siguiente, todos los jóvenes genin tenían el día libre principalmente porque los jounin sensei tenían una reunión general para evaluar el examen del día anterior, era cierto que el Hokage ya tenía los informes de los jueces y de los miembros más importantes, pero escuchar la opinión de los jounin y de la mayor cantidad de personas posible era una de las prácticas que le agradaban

El consenso general había sido el mismo en la mayoría de quienes dieron su opinión, la mayoría recomendaba para chunin a Naruto por todo lo realizado, demostró una gran habilidad física y en cuanto a jutsus, hizo un excelente uso del terreno y formuló buenas estrategias, además de mostrar un buen corazón, a Shikamaru por su gran habilidad mental y capacidad para formular una excelente solución, además de saber cuándo retirarse aún cuando había gran presión y expectativa sobre sus hombros, y se recomendaba para recibir mayor atención de cara al próximo examen o a sus próximas misiones a Lee y Neji

….

..

Naruto estaba en un parque, se iba a reunir con sus compañeros de equipo ahí cerca y había llegado casi media hora antes, por lo que estaba haciendo tiempo sentado en una banca

—¿la seguridad de la aldea ha bajado bastante no crees?

—pensando: _maldición…cómo llegó al lado mío sin que lo notara_ — Naruto

Naruto de pronto miró hacia el lado suyo, y quien le había hablado estaba sentado junto a él, era un tipo más o menos alto, de cabello negro, una banda de la hoja con una línea encima y una llamativa vestimenta de color negro con nubes rojas, frente a él había otro, un tipo con la misma túnica, pero su piel era de color azul al igual que su cabello y era imposible no ver que llevaba en la espalda una gran espada

—¿quié….

—tranquilo Naruto, no estamos aquí para hacerte daño, sólo queremos que nos acompañes? — Itachi

—pensando: _qué está pasando, siento que este tipo tiene un poder inmenso!...no tengo oportunidad alguna_ – Naruto

De pronto el rubio vio una sombra y algo se interpuso entre ese extraño y él, por lo que prestó más atención y se fijó que era la espalda de su sensei, Orochimaru había llegado a la misma velocidad que ese sujeto que se sentó junto a él

—Naruto, ve a toda velocidad con el Hokage y dile que Itachi Uchiha está aquí — Orochimaru

—pensando: _¡Itachi!...el que mató a su clan!_ — Naruto

—¡apresúrate…haz como si mi vida dependiera de ello!

Con esas últimas palabras el rubio no lo dudó ni un instante y desapareció de ahí, si iba a toda velocidad llegaría pronto, aunque si esos tipos eran tan fuertes como parecían, podría resultar que la ayuda no llegue tan rápido como su sensei la necesitaría…no, él era fuerte y seguramente vencería

—así que crees que eres capaz de detenernos por el tiempo suficiente? — Itachi

—tú viste los combates y sabes cuán rápido es

—el que no sabe sus límites eres tú…nunca debes mirar directamente al Sharingan, creo que eso es algo que alguien con tu experiencia sabe — Itachi

Itachi estaba junto a Kisame, intentó realizar el Tsukiyomi en Orochimaru y de pronto su ojo comenzó a sangrar

—Kisame! — Itachi

—Suiton Suryuudan no jutsu

—Katon Gokakyo no jutsu!

Itachi quedó resentido porque de algún modo su jutsu no funcionó y recibió el efecto que se producía cada vez que eso pasaba, lo cual tampoco ocurría muy a menudo, pero ya tenía una experiencia anterior, por lo que Kisame rápidamente aprovechó y ejecutó un jutsu de agua bastante potente que se dirigió hacia el sanin, aunque éste hizo una bola de fuego bastante grande que fue capaz de contener en un comienzo el dragón de agua y producir una gran cantidad de vapor

—¡arg! — Kisame

Sin si quiera notarlo o poder hacer algo al respecto, Kisame vio que de la nada apareció Orochimaru con una espada en su brazo y venía cayendo justo sobre él, intentó moverse un poco, pero lo único que consiguió fue que el golpe cayera sobre su hombro y no sobre su cabeza, por lo que al terminar el movimiento, perdió por completo el brazo derecho

—Amaterasu!

—Kuchiyose no jutsu!

El Uchiha ejecutó su jutsu ocular llamando al fuego negro, por lo que Orochimaru sabía que no había nada que hacer contra eso, así que su única forma de protegerse fue invocando una serpiente que recibió el impacto de forma directa…cuando el animal cambió la piel y apareció por un costado, el sanin pudo volver a ver y notó que sus oponentes ya no estaban, aunque habían manchas de sangre en el suelo, por lo que no se iban en las mejores condiciones

Poco después llegó un gran número de ninjas ANBU, acompañados de por lo menos nueve jounin de los que estaban con el Hokage, cuando aparecieron Orochimaru les dijo que dos criminales sumamente peligrosos y buscados por las cinco naciones ninja habían aparecido y huido en malas condiciones, por lo que envió rápidamente a los ANBU para que traten de atraparlos vivos o muertos

….

..

—te felicito Naruto, fuiste muy rápido

—gracias sensei

—Orochimaru, tu poder me sorprende una vez más…¿cómo escapaste del Sharingan de Itachi?

—hace tiempo cree un sello que impide que otros puedan alterar mi flujo de chakra, no lo había probado con un rival de tal categoría, pero me alegra ver que funcionó

Entonces Orochimaru se retira el pelo de la zona de su oreja izquierda mostrando un sello con algunos caracteres pequeños que tenía detrás de la oreja y que estaba rodeado por un círculo

—quiero hacerme cargo de las muestras que recolectaron de esos dos yo mismo

—está bien Orochimaru — Sarutobi

—Naruto, vamos que quiero enseñarte algunas cosas que puedes necesitar

—hey, Naruto debe estar aquí a las 8 con el resto de sus compañeros para enterarse del resultado del examen — Sarutobi

Luego de eso los más jóvenes se fueron del despacho del viejo mientras Naruto se maravillaba de la gran fuerza y habilidad demostrada por Orochimaru al vencer a dos poderosos criminales de rango S, así que el jinchuuriki estaba totalmente admirado y alucinado con su sensei y lo que había sido capaz de hacer

…..

..

—y eso ha sido todo líder — Itachi

—ya veo…fue todo un acierto enviarlos a medir las habilidades de su protector — ¿? — ahora sabemos que no será tan fácil llegar al jinchuuriki del Kyubi, creo que nos seguiremos al plan original y lo dejaré para el final

—¿qué hacemos entonces?

—procuren vigilarlos, aunque siempre desde una distancia segura, no deseo perder miembros antes de comenzar el trabajo - ¿?

—está bien

….

..

—así que el sello es demasiado peligroso

—así es Naruto, aunque estoy con algo de dudas, porque gracias al Kyubi tú has demostrado tener una excelente regeneración, sin embargo si su poder no es suficiente podrías sufrir un gran daño o quedar con una cicatriz horrible — Orochimaru

—creo que tendríamos que probar los alcances de mi poder curativo

—sobre lo mismo, hay algo que tengo que decirte

—¿esos dos tipos…no vestían igual porque sí, no?...deben pertenecer a algún grupo o algo así

—excelente deducción, y estás en lo cierto — Orochimaru — ellos pertenecen a un grupo llamado Akatsuki y aunque no se sabe mucho de ellos, lo único que he averiguado es que buscan a los jinchuurikis para extraerles sus bijou

—Es decir…que si me capturan, terminaré muerto?

—precisamente

—lo bueno es que no pueden matarme en la pelea, por lo que tengo una leve ventaja sobre ellos

—Naruto, si son del nivel de Itachi o Kisame Hoshigaki eso no sirve de nada, su poder es comparable al mío propio, de hecho si me salvé hoy fue sólo gracias a que estábamos en Konoha y sorprendí a Itachi con mi sello, pero eso no volverá a ocurrir

—¿entonces vamos a seguir entrenando aún más duro no?

—precisamente — Orochimaru — pensando: _creo que lo mejor será mantener esa parte del clan en secreto_


	6. En Marcha

CAPITULO 5 En marcha

Estaban en el salón los doce genin que habían presentado su primer examen chunin hace poco más de un mes, los jóvenes eran acompañados por sus jounin a cargo y frente al grupo se encontraba el Hokage junto con Ibiki, Genma y varios de los chunin que estaban en el salón del primer examen

—bien, los he convocado en este momento para hacer oficial el nombramiento de dos de ustedes como chunin, tras la evaluación del examen recientemente concluido, quiero decir antes que esto es debido a que aprobaron las primeras etapas exitosamente, viendo el verdadero sentido de cada una de ellas, y en el último examen demostraron gran habilidad, capacidad estratégica y mente fría, requisitos indispensables para un buen líder — Sarutobi — por eso los nuevos chunin son Shikamaru Nara y Naruto Uzumaki

Los jounin, los chunin y la mayor parte de los otros genin aplaudieron a sus compañeros a modo de felicitación, mientras que los nombrados avanzaban y recibían su nueva banda ninja simbólica, así como el chaleco y unas palabras de parte del Hokage de lo que serían sus nuevas responsabilidades, luego de reunirse con el grupo de jóvenes y que éstos les felicitaran y diesen palabras de aliento, Asuma y Kakashi le indicaron a los demás que irían a continuar el festejo en el restauran de barbacoas al que solían ir para reunirse, así que los jóvenes y sus jounin a cargo se dirigieron en masa a ese lugar

—pensando: _ese chico Uzumaki sin duda es interesante…tal vez su sueño de convertirse en Hokage no sea algo tan descabellado después de todo_ — Ibiki

….

..

—Naruto, te veo algo más tieso de lo normal, ¿te volviste a poner tus pesos? — Asuma

—así es sensei, había olvidado lo que era andar con media tonelada encima

—pensando: _no sé quién está más loco, si éste chico u Orochimaru _— Asuma

La comida estuvo mucho más relajada y distendida que las anteriores, aunque el equipo ocho y el siete estaban en extremos opuestos ya que había un gran rencor entre estos debido al combate sucedido en el bosque de la muerte, Shino ya lo había superado, él era alguien que se guiaba por la lógica y dentro de su mundo no había gran cabida para los rencores, Chouji se sentía desilusionado por los miembros del equipo siete, especialmente Kiba que era más cercano a él, junto con Naruto y Shikamaru, Ino por otro lado miraba a Sasuke y recordaba las palabras de su sensei, no sabía qué era lo que le gustaba del moreno a quien ahora sólo veía con disgusto

….

..

—creo que las cosas están listas y es el mejor momento para actuar — Orochimaru

—¿estás seguro? — ¿?

—sí, creo que él entenderá que es por su bien y los preparativos están listos — Orochimaru

—bien, entonces procederé

…..

Al día siguiente, el equipo nueve se reportaba en la oficina del Hokage, aunque Naruto y Shikamaru fuesen chunin, el equipo tenía un gran fiato que les permitía ser más efectivos en las misiones por lo que aún no era conveniente separarlos

—bien, les tengo una misión de rango C — Sarutobi — deben ir al país del campo de arroz y contactar con una mujer que tiene una información muy importante, ella dijo que estaba dispuesta a negociar para entregárnosla y los envío a ustedes para que hagan lo que ella solicite, dentro de límites razonables

Una vez recibidas las instrucciones, el equipo nueve salió de la oficina y emprendió el viaje, serían al menos dos o tres días de camino si iban rápido y luego a cumplir con las demandas de una persona a la que no conocían de nada

—por favor dime que estamos haciendo lo correcto — Sarutobi

—tú sabes perfectamente que es lo único que podemos hacer — Orochimaru

….

..

En el viaje de ida, el equipo iba bastante callado, incluso cuando Shikamaru o Naruto comentaban algo, Hinata parecía no estar tan participativa como antes lo era, lo cual constituía sin duda un retroceso puesto que en un comienzo ella era muy tímida aunque finalmente había logrado soltarse con ellos, pero al parecer ahora había vuelto a ver como antes, cosa que debía ser por alguna razón

—¿Hinata, qué te pasa? — Naruto

—na…nada Naruto-kun

—¿Hinata, tú sabes que las cosas no han cambiado entre nosotros cierto? — Naruto — el que Shikamaru y yo seamos chunin no significa que seamos mejores que tú o estemos por sobre ti, nosotros somos un equipo y por encima de eso somos amigos, por lo que no vamos a comportarnos diferentes por algo tan simple como un rango, ¿no es cierto Shikamaru?

—así es, Hinata no te vuelvas tímida con nosotros porque no vamos a actuar como tus superiores

—gra…gracias chicos

….

..

—¿sensei…podría enseñarme algo sobre genjutsus? — Ino — creo que es un campo que se complementa muy bien con las técnicas de mi clan

—está bien Ino, me alegra que hayas aceptado mi ayuda

…….

—¿Sakura…a ti también te citó Sasuke?

—um…sí, por qué también te llamó a ti? — Sakura — pensando: _maldición, pensé que sería una cita sólo de los dos_

Kiba y Sakura se habían reunido en el campo de entrenamiento que el equipo siete solía utilizar, ambos habían sido llamados por Sasuke quien sin decirles mucho se apareció frente a ellos para llamarlos y convocarlos para esa ocasión, sin embargo el que formuló la idea aún no aparecía

—siento el retraso chicos — Sasuke

—Sasuke…

—¿Qué pasa Sasuke-kun?

—Quería disculparme con ustedes, yo sé que la mayor parte de nuestros problemas de equipo son mi responsabilidad, les prometo que intentaré ser más cooperador y poner todo de mi parte para que esto salga adelante

—pero Sasuke-kun, tú no hiciste nada malo

—basta Sakura, tú también tienes que entender que este equipo es de tres, deberías dejar de ignorar a Kiba y hacer algo por ayudarlo cuando sea necesario — Sasuke — y Kiba…creo que tu labor será mantenernos buenos y recordarnos este compromiso

—geez…supongo que no me queda de otra — Kiba — está bien, creo que esto es lo que necesitábamos…qué tal si entrenamos un poco como equipo, puede que no hagamos tácticas tan efectivas, pero al menos podríamos mejorar nuestra coordinación si vemos de qué somos capaces

….

..

—falta poco, así que podemos relajarnos — Asuma — bajemos el ritmo, ya estamos en nuestra ciudad destino, el gran castillo que se ve a la distancia es nuestro objetivo, ese lugar es regido por dos mujeres de gran linaje, aunque su familia es parte de la nobleza y no de alguna clase de línea ninja, Hokage-sama averiguó que ellas tienen información que pueda beneficiar a la aldea y posiblemente tendremos que hacer algún tipo de misión o algo por el estilo según ellas lo soliciten para entregárnosla, por lo que debemos ser amables e intentar comportarnos de la mejor manera posible

—hai!

Entonces el grupo de ninjas provenientes de la aldea de la hoja se adentró en aquel pueblo, era un sitio bastante feudal, puesto que el castillo era el punto principal de la aldea, mientras que alrededor se cernía la ciudad, había negocios, espacios abiertos, casas y todo lo que una ciudad funcional y atractiva contemplaba, ellos iban caminando tranquilamente por el camino principal y así estuvieron hasta que llegaron a los muros externos del castillo, ahí los jóvenes pudieron ver que el castillo propiamente tal con sus torres centrales estaba como a quinientos metros de los muros, los cuales eran muy altos, se veían resistentes y servían de unión para las cinco torres periféricas que tenía la construcción, sobre los muros había gran cantidad de guardias aunque nadie pudo apreciar un chakra elevado que correspondiera a algún ninja…aunque seguramente tenían uno que otro capaz de esconder su presencia, ya que esto era algo habitual

Asuma presentó los documentos que acreditaban su identidad y el motivo de su presencia ahí, por lo que al ver que todo estaba en orden, les fue permitido el ingreso, avanzaron hacia el edificio principal por una escolta de igual número que ellos, aunque su habilidad no tuviera comparación y cualquiera de los de Konoha pudiera con todos los guardias, seguramente ese procedimiento era parte del protocolo y por eso lo llevaban a cabo, finalmente ingresaron al castillo donde los estaba esperando una mujer

Ella dijo llamarse Aoba, era una mujer alta y al parecer refinada, aunque tenía unos muy pocos kilos de más que estaban generosamente bien distribuidos, tenía entre treinta y cuarenta años y por su forma de hablar y vestir se podía comprobar toda su categoría ya que era el ejemplo de una mujer de la nobleza

—Aoba-sama somos el equipo enviado desde Konoha por el Hokage — Asuma — él nos comentó que ustedes han estado negociando por una información y como usted pidió un escuadrón nos enviaron a nosotros, déjeme decirme que mis dos alumnos varones fueron los únicos ascendidos a chunin durante el reciente examen, por lo que entenderá que él envió al mejor escuadrón de nuestro nivel que existe en la aldea

—he hecho mis investigaciones Sarutobi-san — Aoba — usted es un jounin de trayectoria que incluso trabajó como uno de los doce ninjas guardianes, sus alumnos Naruto Uzumaki el mejor del último examen, demostró excelentes habilidades ninja y un gran corazón…además de guardar un interesante secreto (en ese momento Naruto abrió los ojos de par en par al darse cuenta que esa mujer sabía lo del zorro…siendo que se suponía un secreto muy restringido) luego tenemos a Shikamaru Nara, un genio poco entusiasta, pero genio al fin y al cabo, también ascendió a chunin durante el último examen principalmente por saber cuándo rendirse y por último pero no menos importante Hinata Hyuga, la heredera del clan Hyuga que a sus cortos doce años ejecutó una técnica nunca antes vista, presumiblemente de su propia autoría, ¿estoy en lo correcto?

—totalmente — Asuma

—bien, estoy satisfecha con el equipo que tu padre envió y mi petición es la siguiente, quiero que vayan a las afueras del pueblo y se deshagan de unos sujetos que están dificultando el ingreso de las mercancías, al parecer hay algunos ninjas renegados aunque desconozco su identidad, sólo que según estimaciones preliminares hay dos con nivel chunin medio que hacen las de líderes…aunque para asegurarme que todo marche bien, quiero una garantía

—¿qué garantía señora?

—uno de ustedes…(mirando a los chicos)..tú, el rubio te quedarás aquí con nosotros — Aoba — supongo que tu equipo puede arreglárselas sin ti para deshacerse de unos bandidos

—¿Qué dice sensei?

—está bien Naruto, si a ti no te molesta quedar fuera de la acción, creo que podremos resolver esto por nuestra cuenta — Asuma

—bien, bien me alegra ver que nos estamos entendiendo — Aoba — Naruto, por favor sigue a mi criada quien te guiará hasta tu cuarto donde podrás ponerte cómodo

—disculpe, puedo despedirme de mi equipo

—como no, adelante

Entonces el grupo de ninjas se separó un poco para hablar en privado, Asuma le dijo a Naruto que tuviera cuidado, era difícil que eso fuese una trampa, pero esa mujer sabía mucho y ellos debían aprovechar eso sin poner en riesgo la aldea, seguramente le preguntaría cosas por lo que le dijo al rubio que intentara dar evasivas y revelar la menor cantidad de información posible, aunque por lo demás tratara de consentir a la mujer para que no se niegue a cooperar, el jinchuuriki aceptó y les pidió a sus compañeros que se cuiden, especialmente a Hinata quien se sonrojó al darse cuenta que él se preocupaba de ella, finalmente el equipo partió

….

..

—¿sensei cree que Naruto-kun estará bien? — Hinata

—sí, quédate tranquila que él sabe perfectamente cómo cuidarse solo — Asuma — ahora debemos encargarnos de la misión, yo creo que tendremos que ubicar el lugar y descansar cerca para comenzar a actuar mañana con la luz del sol, ahora es tarde y está oscureciendo, puede que tengas tu Byakugan, pero de todos modos es peligroso adentrarse en un terreno desconocido a oscuras

….

..

—joven Naruto, está anocheciendo, no cree que es momento de ir a su habitación? — criada

—sí, muchas gracias

Entonces la señorita que era bastante más joven que la señora del castillo lo condujo hasta un cuarto del tercer piso según las instrucciones de su señora, una vez ahí el rubio se sorprendió de ver una cama tan grande ya que era como cinco veces la suya, aunque la de él era pequeña, pero esta era la más grande que había visto en la vida, la habitación estaba perfectamente equipada con muchas cosas lujosas y bonitas que lo tenían maravillado, aunque pensó que posiblemente el lujo del castillo permitía que una habitación de huéspedes tuviera tal acabado

El rubio vio que había un baño en la pieza, por lo que se quitó la ropa y se dio una ducha puesto que había estado viajando por varios días sin descanso y esto era lo que más necesitaba…cuando salió del baño lo hizo con su pijama, el cual consistía en un pantalón y una polera manga larga de color naranjo, el color le gustaba y como no podía vestirlo de día, lo hacía durante las noches, aunque se sorprendió de que al salir del cuarto de baño se encontró con Aoba, la señora del castillo vistiendo una especie de bata o túnica con bastantes adornos, aunque su expresión actual se veía más natural, con menos maquillaje y menos fingida, como que ya no era necesario el protocolo

—dime Naruto, ¿qué te ha parecido el castillo?

—bueno señora, la verdad es que nunca había estado en uno, pero todo es muy bonito incluso me sorprende el lujo que hay en este cuarto de huéspedes

—jajajaja, primero Naruto no me llames señora que me haces sentir vieja, dime Aoba y nada de sama o algo así, y segundo este no es un cuarto de huéspedes, es un cuarto de juegos

En ese momento la mujer se abre el traje que traía encima, revelando que el interior sólo iba con ropa interior, una fina lencería de color negro con muy detallados acabados y encajes, el abrigo cayó al suelo y la mujer quedó mirando con un rostro que Naruto no había visto nunca por lo que estaba bastante confundido y nervioso

La mujer aprovechó esta situación y se acercó a Naruto, se sentó junto a él quien estaba sentado al borde de la cama y se puso a jugar con sus dedos, así como que "caminaban" sobre el cuerpo de Naruto

—sabes Naruto…tú eres muy mono…y yo realmente tengo una debilidad por los chicos como tú… y cuando te vi…quedé cautivada por tus lindos ojos y esa mirada de confianza, ahhh…Naruto?

—¿qué es…qué…significa?

—bueno (recorriendo su pierna con sus dedos) esto significa que son dos cosas las que quiero para cumplir mi parte del trato…la primera es que se deshagan de esos tipos, y la segunda…eres tú

Naruto estaba absolutamente impactado y anonadado por tal declaración, él sentía algún tipo de atracción por las mujeres, pero era un simple crío de trece años que sólo tenía pensamientos románticos y aún no tenía esos impulsos o emociones, por lo tanto no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo reaccionar, viendo que no oponía resistencia, la mujer lo empujó del hombro para recostarlo en la cama y entonces comenzó a besarlo, el rubio aún no sabía qué hacer, una mujer sumamente mayor lo estaba besando y estaba encima suyo, él no sentía ningún tipo de atracción hacia ella porque apenas la conocía

Aoba al ver que Naruto aún no reaccionaba, bajó y comenzó a prestar atención a su cintura, le bajó los pantalones y luego la ropa interior para comenzar a frotar el miembro del rubio que era pequeño ya que éste se estaba desarrollando, aún así lo puso entre sus pechos que eran grandes, dentro de límites normales (es decir no tanto como los de Tsunade) y comenzó a moverse, provocando la reacción lógica y natural en Naruto, es decir, tener una erección, el rubio algo entendía de lo que le habían dicho en la academia sobre educación sexual, principalmente en caso de ser atacados o forzados por algún enemigo, pero nunca había hablado de esos temas con nadie así que no tenía idea de lo que debía hacer o sentir

La mujer procedió a introducir el miembro de Naruto en su vagina y entonces Naruto cerró los ojos y dejó que ella siguiera con lo que estaba haciendo, Aoba no se preocupó por esto ya que su práctica no era por primera vez y había experimentado esa reacción anteriormente, simplemente se dedicó a moverse sobre el miembro de Naruto una y otra vez, el rubio sentía una nueva y extraña sensación, aunque seguía con los ojos cerrados como intentando no involucrarse en eso, sin embargo su cuerpo no fue capaz de resistir los encantos de aquella mujer, porque luego de un rato sintió como que algo iba a salir y entonces acabó corriéndose dentro de la intimidad de aquella mujer…Aoba se tomó una pausa, se recostó sobre el pecho de Naruto, aplastándolo de paso, y comenzó a besarlo, para luego ponerle los pechos en el rostro y comenzar a tener sexo nuevamente

…..

..

Al día siguiente el equipo de la hoja se levantó con la primera luz del día y se dirigió a la choza que aquella pandilla había tomado como centro de operaciones, desde la distancia el Byakugan de Hinata logró ver que el lugar estaba acondicionado para albergar a dos personas, sin embargo en los alrededores habían varias tiendas, por lo que seguramente habían dos ninjas, los descritos por la mujer y alrededor de diez individuos más, podían ser ninja o simples bandidos, pero su nivel era menor al de los dos que estaban dentro de la caseta, actualmente había uno de los ninjas y cinco de los bandidos, por lo que seguramente la otra mitad estaría "trabajando" lo cual no era malo del todo, Asuma le ordenó a sus alumnos que vayan por los costados y se encarguen de los bandidos que hayan en su camino mientras él iba a por el tipo de nivel chunin que permanecía en la choza

Los bandidos nunca supieron qué les golpeó, puesto que tanto Hinata como Shikamaru irrumpieron a gran velocidad entre ellos y con precisos movimientos los dejaron fuera de combate sin darles oportunidad de oponer resistencia alguna, todo intento de esfuerzo de sus rivales por defenderse fue fútil y a la larga todos terminaron compartiendo el mismo resultado, recibir una paliza a manos de unos niños, mientras que Asuma entró en la casa listo para dar un golpe con una de sus cuchillas especiales, sin embargo el ninja este sí tenía algo de talento y en el momento justo saltó por la ventana hacia fuera, evitando el golpe de manera limpia

El ninja intentó atacar a Shikamaru quien era el que más cerca suyo estaba, sin embargo antes de poder golpearlo, apareció Hinata y al ver su ojo blanco y sus posturas con las palmas abiertas se dio cuenta que era del clan Hyuga y luchar contra alguien de ese clan sin saber en lo absoluto su nivel era demasiado arriesgado, por lo que prefirió salir huyendo, a unos cuantos metros Asuma le volvió a dar alcance y ahora comenzó a atacarlo rápidamente con sus navajas, aunque debía reconocer que el sujeto ese era bueno esquivando y eludiendo los ataques

Finalmente pudo encontrar una apertura y como el Sarutobi sólo había atacado con sus armas, el oponente no esperó algo más, por lo que la patada baja que le lanzó fue totalmente sorpresiva y le hizo caer inmediatamente al suelo, permitiéndole al jounin neutralizarlo y reducirlo por completo

Cuando tenían a todos los bandidos enemigos inconscientes procedieron a amarrarlos y esconderlos dentro de la pieza que había ahí, iban a esperar a la otra mitad del grupo y atacarían del mismo modo en que lo habían hecho con ese montón, los jóvenes se encargarían de los bandidos, mientras que Asuma lidiaría con el más peligroso

El equipo estuvo esperando por espacio de tres horas, en estado de alerta y tomando todas las precauciones que se podrían adoptar para esperar a alguien al asecho, sin embargo nadie llegaba y estaban bastante convencidos de que cuando hicieron el primer ataque no había nadie cerca que pudiera notarlo e ir a avisar a los demás para huir a un sitio seguro o ir por refuerzos, por lo que seguramente los otros andaban de viaje o algo así y tardarían un poco en volver, como no tenían idea de lo que ocurría, Asuma le dijo a sus alumnos que lo esperaran ahí y él iría a obtener algo de información del otro sujeto con habilidades ninja al que habían vencido y neutralizado

….

..

En el castillo, Naruto aún estaba en la habitación, esa noche casi no había dormido puesto que luego de tener sexo con él, Aoba se acostó a su lado, abrazándolo y poniéndole los pechos encima, cosa que en esos momentos no le llamaba mayormente la atención, seguía pensando en lo que acababa de ocurrir, esa mañana ella se levantó sin decir nada ya que el rubio se había dormido hace como una hora

Más tarde la misma criada que le indicó el camino le llevó el desayuno y lo despertó, él no estaba muy de ánimo para nada, así que se bebió el jugo que le trajeron y siguió durmiendo, tras algunas horas le trajeron la comida y lo volvieron a despertar, el rubio simplemente comió en la soledad de su cuarto y se quedó mirando al vacío dentro del mismo pensando en muchas cosas

….

..

—¿Qué es lo que pasa sensei? — Shikamaru

—el resto del grupo está a la espera de unos mercantes, por lo que seguramente lleguen esta madrugada así que tendremos que esperar hasta entonces

—pensando: _Naruto-kun…_ — Hinata

….

..

Eran casi las nueve de la noche, cuando el rubio ve abrirse la puerta del cuarto y nuevamente entra Aoba con la misma ropa del día anterior, aunque tras ella venía una mujer muy parecida, tenía el mismo porte y estampa, así como la ropa lujosa, aunque era un poco más alta y delgada y sus ojos parecían tener más intensidad como si fuera un poco más joven

—¿por qué?

—¿Por qué, qué? — Aoba

—¿Por qué haces esto?

—porque con mi hermana compartimos muchas cosas, entre ellas el gusto por los jovencitos…además, esto es sólo sexo, un poco de diversión para sentirnos bien, lo demás son puros cuentos y cosas sin importancia, mientras los jóvenes andan de la mano y los mayores pierden el poco tiempo de vida que les queda con tormentosos y dificultosos romances, nosotras preferimos ir por lo bueno de una sola vez — Aoba

—creo que no les enseñan eso hoy en día…mi nombre es Maya, y espero que nos ayudes ya que hoy estaremos los tres juntitos

Entonces las hermanas se quitaron la ropa de encima y procedieron a hacer lo mismo con Naruto quien sólo seguía instrucciones y se dejaba hacer como una verdadera máquina, un cascarón que sólo seguía las órdenes de aquellas lujuriosas mujeres que disfrutaban mucho teniendo sexo con hombres mucho más jóvenes que ellas

El rubio estaba jugando con los pechos de una, mientras la otra se introducía su miembro en la vagina y comenzaba a mover rápidamente las caderas, Naruto notaba que Maya era más estrella y le hacía acabar más pronto de lo que había hecho el día anterior con su hermana, aunque como buen joven, apenas se corría, ya estaba duro nuevamente para seguir con aquel juego

…..

Casi a las cinco de la mañana llegó el resto de los bandidos, venían algo cansados y más encima cargando algunos botines que habían robado en su último atraco, por lo que para los miembros del equipo nueve que los enfrentaron fue realmente pan comido deshacerse de ellos y capturarlos finalmente a todos…algunas horas después, cuando salió el sol los fueron a entregar a la policía para que los arrestaran, además se devolver lo que habían robado en su último golpe, afortunadamente los afectados estaban ahí en la policía ya que habían perdido todo lo que llevaban y el cuerpo policial los estaba ayudando por mientras, al final les entregaron un informe que confirmaba el número de individuos apresados gracias a ellos y los elementos que habían devuelto que correspondían a todo lo reclamado por los comerciantes, por lo que ahora tenían la tarea cumplida y podían regresar a buscar a Naruto al castillo

Cuando volvieron a los muros, los guardias les permitieron el ingreso sin problemas ya que los reconocieron fácilmente, el grupo avanzó hasta el sitio de recepción donde les indicaron que la señora aún no se levantaba, por lo que tendrían que esperarla un momento

La criada fue hasta el cuarto, golpeó y cuando escuchó que Aoba preguntaba qué pasaba, ella le respondió que había vuelto el equipo de la hoja, por lo que la mujer se levantó dejando a Naruto y a su hermana en la cama, despertaron al rubio para decirle que podía irse, así que éste se dio un baño mientras Aoba iba a su cuarto a por un pergamino con la información que había comprometido, a la salida de la ducha Maya le ofreció un vaso de leche y con una mirada pícara le dijo

—aunque sea bebe algo ya que luego de lo de ayer tendrás que rehidratarte

Naruto sólo la miró y recibiendo el vaso se bebió el contenido, podía no estar a gusto con la situación, pero era cierto que se moría de sed así que le vino bastante bien el gesto; luego de vestirse abandonó el cuarto y bajó por las grandes escaleras donde se encontró con Aoba quien le dio un corto beso en los labios mientras que aún no estaban a la vista de los demás, ya que esa sería como su despedida, Naruto sólo hizo como si nada pasara y bajó, cuando llegó a la primera planta vio a sus compañeros con ojeras, la ropa bastante arrugada y sucia

—¿tuvieron muchos problemas?

—jeje, no Naruto — Asuma — pero tuvimos que pasar muchas horas esperando en una choza de mala muerte

—bien señores, su compañero está sano y salvo y al ver que todo anda en orden esto es lo comprometido con el Hokage — Aoba

La mujer les entrega el pergamino y finalmente se despide del grupo diciéndoles que fue un placer hacer tratos con la hoja y en el futuro si tenía algo que a ellos les sirviera posiblemente los volvería a llamar, cosa que la mayoría agradeció antes de salir

Finalmente Asuma recibió el pergamino y poco después el equipo ahora completo comenzó el viaje de regreso hacia la aldea de la hoja, aunque la mayoría no lo notaba, Hinata si se dio cuenta que había algo extraño en Naruto y parecía como ausente, cosa que no era en absoluto normal en él…aunque como la mayor parte del tiempo se quedó en silencio observándolo

Luego de casi cuatro horas de viaje, Asuma sintió algo y le dijo a sus alumnos que se pusieran a cubierto, la mayoría bajó al suelo para estar más seguro, mientras que Asuma y Naruto saltaron a unos árboles de los lados, aunque misteriosamente Naruto se cayó y antes de golpear el suelo una figura rápidamente lo sujetó y se situó frente al equipo

—¿Quién eres y qué quieres? — Asuma

—yo pensé que me conocían y ya que cogí a Naruto mis intenciones son claras

Entonces el jounin pudo ver más claramente al ninja con un traje rojo un poco más claro que el que usaba Naruto como polera, un pergamino en la espalda, el cabello blanco y una especie de casco con el kanji aceite en él…indudablemente se trataba de Jiraiya, y lo peor de eso es que nada de lo hicieran podría hacerle no salirse con la suya, Asuma le arrojó una bola de fuego mientras Shikamaru secretamente intentaba atraparlo con su sombra, sin embargo el sanin no esquivó el ataque como ambos pensaron que haría, sino que lo bloqueó con su larga cabellera, entonces hizo unos sellos y dijo

—Ninpou Gamaguchi Shibari no Jutsu — Jiraiya

Entonces los de la hoja que intentaban oponer resistencia a Jiraiya se vieron atrapados por el estómago de una rana come fuego del monte Myoboku, mientras que Naruto intentaba liberarse sin mucho éxito, ya que el sanin lo tenía inmovilizado y por alguna razón no podía hacer sus clones o las técnicas que dominaba al punto de poder ejecutarlas sin hacer ni decir nada

—¡maldición, qué pasa con mi chakra!

—jajaja, creo que eres demasiado confiado con las mujeres — Jiraiya

Finalmente Jiraiya le dio un golpe en el cuello a su ahijado para desmayarlo y que no le dé problemas a la hora de llevárselo de ahí, los que estaban atrapados sólo pudieron oír de Hinata a medida que el sanin se alejaba hasta salir de su rango de visión y pocos instantes luego de que eso ocurriera su cárcel se esfumó y fueron libres otra vez, Hinata cayó de rodillas al suelo por no haber podido ayudar a Naruto a quien acababan de secuestrar frente a sus ojos

—¿Qué hacemos sensei? — Shikamaru — vamos por él o volvemos a Konoha

—la mejor opción es regresar — Asuma — podemos asumir que él no planea dañar a Naruto puesto que es su padrino, sin embargo su influencia puede resultar negativa para nuestro Naruto, así que iremos a Konoha a toda velocidad y reportaremos lo ocurrido, seguramente el Hokage sabrá qué hacer

Los ninjas apresuraron su paso a la máxima velocidad que los chicos podían mantener para poner la situación sobre aviso cuanto antes, con tal de ayudar a Naruto y que todo resulte de la mejor forma posible, Asuma era consciente de que Jiraiya seguramente no lo iba a herir ni ponía en riesgo su vida, sin embargo si podría peligrar su lealtad a la hoja, no quería ni imaginarse lo que pasaría si de algún modo le lavaban el cerebro y lo volvía un enemigo para la villa, de sólo imaginarse la amenaza de que el Kyubi nuevamente se volviera a presentar destruyéndolo todo…no, esperaba que pudieran actuar a tiempo y evitar eso

….

..

Naruto despertó y estaba en lo que parecía ser un cuarto de hotel, estaba amarrado y sentado en el suelo, no sabía en qué lugar se encontraba, sólo recordaba haber sido sujetado por Jiraiya para no caer al suelo y luego y cómo apresaba a sus amigos con un jutsu, intentó hacer fuerza para liberarse, pero aún con todo el poder que tenía, le fue imposible y aún sentía su chakra descontrolado

—calma Naruto, te drogaron y estarás al menos dos días sin poder controlar correctamente tu chakra — Jiraiya

—¡tú! — Naruto — ¿por qué rayos me secuestraste?

—calma, calma que esto no es tan malo como parece

…..

..

Luego de un día de viaje, el equipo nueve o lo que quedaba de él llegó a la aldea, iban sumamente agitados y sólo con verlos se notaban enormemente exhaustos, en la entrada pasaron de largo puesto que avisarle al Hokage era la prioridad, y como los guardias pudieron identificarlos fácilmente no pusieron problemas

Asuma irrumpió súbitamente en la oficina del Hokage quien estaba dando instrucciones a algunos ANBU, el viejo hizo como que se sorprendía, pero realmente sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pasando

—¿Qué significa esto Asuma?

—Hokage-sama, es urgente, Naruto Uzumaki fue secuestrado por su padrino, Jiraiya, debe enviar escuadrones en su búsqueda

—(mirando a algunos ANBU) llama a Orochimaru dile que debe presentarse en el acto y listo para dejar la villa por una misión — Sarutobi (el ANBU desapareció tras recibir las órdenes)

—¿vas a enviar sólo a Orochimaru? — Asuma

—sólo un sanin puede contra un sanin, si enviara ninjas ANBU sólo los perdería, además si viajan en grupo a Jiraiya no le costará absolutamente nada localizarlos y saber de antemano su ubicación, necesito a alguien tan hábil como él para poder tener una oportunidad, de lo contrario estaremos perdiendo el tiempo…por cierto, ¿cómo fue la misión?

—la cumplimos, aquí está la información de la mujer — Asuma (le entrega el pergamino) — por favor dime qué va a pasar con Naruto

—le daré a Orochimaru la misión de traerlo de vuelta, apenas hayan resultados lo sabrás, ahora pueden retirarse

Luego de las palabras del Hokage, el equipo nueve, incompleto, dejó la habitación viendo que cuando ellos salieron iba llegando Orochimaru con su uniforme de jounin y aparentemente bien preparado para tal misión, en su camino Hinata le tomó de un brazo y le pidió que por favor trajera a Naruto sano y salvo, el sanin sonrió y le dijo que sin importar cuánto tarde en conseguirlo lo haría

Orochimaru entró a la oficina del Hokage que en estos momentos estaba absolutamente vacía ya que iban a discutir un tema muy privado y reservado

—¿lo ves viejo?, todo ha salido bien

—espero tengas razón, recuerda tienes tres años como máximo, en tres años deben estar entrando por esa puerta o tendrán problemas…ambos, y más te vale que esto valga la pena

—kukuku, no te preocupes, quedarás asombrado por los resultados, te lo garantizo…ahora si me disculpas mi alumno me espera

Orochimaru recibió el pergamino con la misión oficial de rescatar a Naruto Uzumaki, él sabía que el tiempo máximo permitido para una misión era de tres años, luego de los cuales se le declararía caído en combate y si era visto nuevamente sería puesto en el libro bingo como desertor y traidor, lo mismo con Naruto, si no lo retornaba en ese tiempo y luego era visto con vida

….

..

—¿Orochimaru te contó sobre Akatsuki cierto?

—sí — Naruto

—bueno, entonces eres capaz de darte cuenta que debes entrenar mucho para no ser una presa fácil

—¿pero por qué no puedo seguir entrenando en la aldea como he hecho hasta ahora?

—porque lo que planeamos es peligroso — Jiraiya — tu padre puso un gran poder dentro de ti y creemos que es momento de que comiences a darle otro uso que el recibir el odio de todos

—no estoy muy seguro sobre esto

—no te preocupes, no importa mucho lo que piensas, haremos las cosas tal y como las hemos planeado — Jiraiya

….

—Hokage-sama, disculpe que lo moleste, pero quiero hacer algo para ayudar a Naruto — Hinata

—haha, me alegra ver que hay quienes se preocupen tanto por él, en este momento tengo a mi mejor hombre en eso, pero si deseas ayudarle en el futuro ve a esta dirección y seguramente te ayudarán — Sarutobi

En ese momento Hinata llegó y se dio cuenta que era una excelente casa que estaba sólo a dos cuadras del hospital, al entrar se encontró con Shizune e Ino, la morena fue quien le abrió y le pidió que esperara un poco, mientras tanto Ino jugaba con Tonton hasta que luego de unos minutos llegaron Sakura y Tsunade

—bien chicas, a Sakura algo le he adelantado, sé que todas tienen distintas motivaciones, especialidades y preferencias como todos — Tsunade —sin embargo deseo crear un equipo médico de alto nivel y viendo sus fichas creo que serían las más indicadas, las entrenaré no sólo en el campo de los jutsus médicos, sino a desenvolverse mejor en el campo de batalla, ¿qué dicen?

—¿podré ayudar a Naruto-kun?

—¿Qué le pasó a Naruto? — Tsunade

—en nuestra última misión un tipo al que llamaron Jiraiya se lo llevó

—uhoa!...Orochimaru debe estar más que molesto

—él ya fue enviado por Hokage-sama en su rescate — Hinata

—ya veo, y sí, pretendo volverlas hábiles y fuertes, tanto en la lucha como en la medicina para que puedan ayudar a quienes les importan

Hola a todos mis queridos lectores, primero quería darles las gracias por sus comentarios, las alertas y los favoritos

Había olvidado mencionarlo aquí, pero suelo actualizar los lunes y viernes de cada semana, para que estén pendientes

Adiós y hasta el próximo capítulo!


	7. 3 Años Despues

CAPITULO 6 3 años después

Exactamente tres años después, Orochimaru venía caminando junto a un joven alto, un poco más que él, vestía una túnica negra (similar a la de los capitanes de escuadrón en Bleach, pero la capucha era rojo sangre en vez de blanca) calzaba sandalias ninja y en la espalda llevaba una enorme guadaña que lo pasaba en estatura, él estaba en el metro ochenta a sus 16 años lo cual indicaba que cuando termine de crecer sería alguien bastante alto, mientras que el arma en su espalda llegaba a los dos metros, por lo que sobresalía un buen trozo por sobre la espalda del chico, Naruto llevaba su banda ninja en el brazo izquierdo, por lo que el pelo ahora un poco más largo le caía sobre el rostro

—tanto tiempo fuera…creo que extrañaba algunas cosas

—ya tendrás tiempo para ponerte al corriente con todos — Orochimaru — según Jiraiya no ha habido muchas novedades

—sólo espero que no todos me hayan superado en rango

—a quién le importa el rango, sabes perfectamente que ahora mismo muy pocos podemos detenerte

—sensei, usted bien sabe que cuando use todo mi poder ni usted podrá conmigo

—kukuku, aún queda para eso Naruto no me retires todavía — Orochimaru — recuerda la historia cuando pregunten, Jiraiya te secuestró y te llevó al país del campo de arroz, yo los estuve persiguiendo durante los dos primeros años, pero la red de espionaje de Jiraiya lo mantenía siempre un paso delante de mí, hace medio año nos enfrentamos y con tu ayuda lo hicimos huir, luego de eso te entrenamos un poco y aquí estamos

—está claro como el agua — Naruto

Llegaron a la aldea, cuando pudieron ver las puertas de la misma, Naruto no pudo evitar sentir algo de nostalgia, extrañaba a sus amigos y aunque había disfrutado mucho el viajar por todos lados y volverse fuerte, sentía que era bueno volver a su hogar nuevamente, los guardias vieron los papeles de la misión de Orochimaru y además de hacer un comentario sobre lo preciso del tiempo no dijeron nada más, luego los dos hombres avanzaron por la villa, para Naruto habían algunos cambios aunque menores, sin embargo Orochimaru no prestaba mucha atención ya que no le importaba tanto la villa en general

Cuando estaban llegando al edificio Hokage vieron a algunos ninjas pasar y sin prestar mucha atención iban a entrar cuando alguien llamó a Naruto por lo que éste y Orochimaru se detuvieron, cuando miraron de donde había venido el llamado vieron a Ino y Sakura, mientras que Hinata corrió hacia el rubio y le dio un abrazo

—¡Naruto-kun! ¡Qué bueno que estás bien! —Hinata

Naruto le respondió el abrazo con uno solo de sus brazos, mientras daba una pequeña risita de alegría al ver que al menos alguien lo había extrañado, mientras tanto miró a las otras dos mujeres, sin duda las tres habían crecido bastante y no estaban nada mal, se divirtió viendo la impresión de impacto que tenía Sakura al verlo tan cambiado y la de…gusto…que mostraba Ino, Hinata rápidamente se dio cuenta que había sido muy elocuente así que se alejó un poco de su antiguo compañero y se disculpó, pero éste le sonrió y le puso la mano en la cabeza de forma casi paternal

—jaja, no te preocupes Hinata, por cierto estás muy linda — Naruto — ahora tenemos que ir con el viejo, pero después podemos juntarnos, seguro Shikamaru ha cambiado un montón también, nos vemos por ahí

Orochimaru comenzó a caminar y Naruto lo siguió rápidamente, con eso los dos desaparecieron de la vista de las mujeres del equipo médico de élite creado por Tsunade, las tres habían mejorado mucho y aunque Sakura fue la única que no tenía nada más planeado por lo que siguió el estilo demoledor de la rubia, todas eran excelentes kunoichis, tanto en el campo médico como en el combate, Sakura tenía los golpes demoledores de su maestra, Hinata se había especializado mucho con las técnicas de su clan, mientras que Ino había hecho una mezcla exitosa entre el estilo de su clan que buscaba bloquear e intervenir la mente de sus rivales con genjutsus de alto nivel que aprendió de Kurenai

….

..

La oficina nuevamente estaba vacía, sólo el Hokage, Naruto y Orochimaru, los tres estaban viéndose fijamente, a decir verdad el tercero no podía creer lo fuerte que Naruto se veía, era un cambio del cielo a la tierra ya que ahora era bastante alto, su cuerpo se veía fuerte aunque tampoco tenía gran volumen muscular, sino que todo su cuerpo estaba muy marcado y apretado, y más encima aparte del cambio de look estaba esa enorme hoz en su espalda

—¿supongo que eso no es sólo para intimidar no? — Sarutobi

—no viejo, esta Guadaña fue hecha por el mismo que creó las espadas legendarias de la niebla, resulta que con un poco de persuasión hasta él estuvo de acuerdo en crear un arma espectacular, además Jiraiya hizo un gran trabajo poniéndole sellos, así que realmente es un arma notable

—¿me dejarías verla?

Naruto la tomó con ligereza y le dio un giro para que el tercero pudiera tomarla desde el mango y no tuviera problemas con la hoja

—ten cuidado, es pesada

El Hokage la tomó y sintió que estaba a punto de caerse, por lo que tuvo que sujetarla con ambas manos y con bastante fuerza

—¡esta cosa pesa una tonelada! — Sandaime

—de hecho, pesa dos — Naruto — la llevo todo el tiempo, así que ya no uso los otros pesos

El viejo prefirió devolverle el arma al rubio y realmente quedó impactado cuando éste la tomó nuevamente con tal facilidad, como si no pesara nada y se la puso en la espalda, puesto que en la capucha tenía un lugar para enganchar el mango

—¿Orochimaru, qué nivel dirías que tiene Naruto?

—uff, él puede liberar hasta cuatro colas del zorro a voluntad, y créeme que con ese poder Jiraiya y yo apenas podemos con él

—ya veo, entonces le haremos un combate de prueba a modo de evaluación para no levantar tantas sospechas —Sarutobi — y luego de eso te nombraré jounin

—¿cuántos de los que dieron el examen chunin conmigo son jounin? — Naruto

—tres, Hinata, Sakura e Ino…son el equipo médico de élite creado por Tsunade y las tres son de temer

—así que finalmente accedió — Orochimaru — parece que veremos babosas más seguido por aquí

—jajaja, según Tsunade la cara de Sakura y Hinata cuando las vieron por primera vez fue impagable

—¿podemos irnos? — Naruto

—tú vete tranquilo, aún tengo que arreglar algunos asuntos con Orochimaru, enviaré un ANBU a informarte de tu combate

Entonces Naruto se fue tras despedirse, aunque para salir de la habitación tuvo que inclinarse puesto que la guadaña era más alta que la puerta, dejando a Orochimaru y Sarutobi solos en la oficina

—¿todo bien? — Sarutobi — recibí informes bastante detallados durante el viaje, pero no hay nada que agregar?

—no, Jiraiya nos alertará si hay alguna amenaza seria y él está más que preparado

—¿no tuvieron problemas con el zorro?

—al comienzo sí, Naruto liberaba más de una cola y perdía el control, pero con práctica y trabajo duro logramos hacer que liberara el poder de forma voluntaria y permaneciendo en control, aunque fue bastante difícil y aún lo es puesto que el zorro no quiere prestarle su poder, debimos hacer pequeñas conexiones en el sello, el Kyubi sólo desea tomar el control y destruir todo a su paso, pero Naruto está en control y ha madurado bastante

—¿es cierto que esa guadaña fue hecha por el mismo que hizo las siete katanas?

—sí, resultó ser alguien que le temía a las serpientes — Orochimaru — puede no estar bien, pero lo amenazamos y accedió a ayudarnos, créeme que esa arma es increíble, Jiraiya le puso esos sellos, incluso uno de sus ataques puede crear un vórtice….¡es increíble!

—¿y Naruto?

—Naruto conoce técnicas de nivel medio de todos los elementos, aunque se especializó en el viento, resulta que Jiraiya averiguó sobre el jinchuuriki del ocho colas y descubrió que utilizaba una armadura de raiton, así que lo intentamos con Naruto y pudo crear una excelente armadura de viento que además de protegerlo le da más alcance a su taijutsu y lo hace más veloz

—ya veo, lo llenaron de poder

—no te preocupes, Jiraiya sólo compartió algunas experiencias del pasado, no lo corrompió ni le traspasó ningún odio hacia la villa, confía en mí cuando te digo que están de nuestro lado — Orochimaru

—me alegra oír eso, realmente me alegra

Naruto estaba dando algunas vueltas por la aldea, habían algunos puestos que habían cambiado, algunos lugares lucían levemente distinto de lo que él recordaba y hasta cierto punto era agradable ver cuánto habían cambiado las cosas

—¿Naruto…eres tú?

El rubio volteó a ver quién le había llamado a sus espaldas y cuando se fijó notó que era Shikamaru, el Nara estaba algo más grande, portaba el chaleco de jounin y se veía un poco más serio, pero por lo demás no había cambiado mucho

—sí Shikamaru soy yo, ¿cómo estás?

—yo bien, pero dime de ti, tú eras el secuestrado

—aah! Eso — Naruto — bueno, estuve un tiempo atrapado por Jiraiya, pero luego de eso apareció Orochimaru-sensei y con mi ayuda pudimos hacer escapar a Jiraiya, eso fue hace como seis meses, así que después estuvimos entrenando y me conseguimos esto (señalando a la guadaña)

—ya veo, parece que tu nunca te aburres

—jaja, se podría decir eso — Naruto — oye me acompañas a Ichiraku, hace mucho tiempo que no como un tazón de ramen y tengo mucha hambre

—está bien

Así los dos jóvenes fueron caminando hasta el local favorito del rubio, las personas que ahí atendían se alegraron de verlo y lo saludaron harto, aunque debían reconocer que estaban algo perturbados por la gran arma que el rubio portaba a sus espaldas

Cuando los dos estaban comiendo, de pronto apareció un ANBU informándole que ese día a las ocho de la tarde tendría su examen de evaluación, el cual consistiría en un combate uno a uno contra Maito Gai, el objetivo del cual era medir y evaluar sus capacidades; después de entregar el mensaje y escuchar la confirmación de Naruto el ninja se retiró

—vaya sí te tocaste un buen oponente

—no te preocupes, Gai-sensei no verá qué lo golpeó

—pensando: _creo que lo peor es que habla en serio y no sólo está fanfarroneando_ — Shikamaru

….

..

Eran veinte para las ocho de la tarde, Naruto consultó con el Hokage, y éste le dijo que sería en el campo de entrenamiento número treinta y dos, por lo que el rubio llegó rápidamente al lugar, una vez ahí vio a Anko, el viejo, Gai, Asuma, Hinata, Shikamaru y Orochimaru, la mayoría estaba para presenciar el desempeño de Naruto

—bien Naruto tendrás que enfrentar a Gai, la única condición es no matarlo — Sarutobi — por lo demás no te contengas…Gai, lo mismo para ti, lucha con todo lo que tengas, pero no uses más de lo necesario ya que no te quiero un mes en el hospital

—sí Hokage-sama, demostraré el poder de la juventud! — Gai

Los dos luchadores tomaron distancia del grupo y cuando el anciano dio la orden para comenzar el combate, Gai rápidamente desapareció y apareció donde estaba Naruto para darle un golpe, pero el rubio también había desaparecido y volvió a verse un poco más al lado de su posición original, por lo que Gai pasó de largo y el rubio le golpeó con la guadaña que ya tenía en las manos, arrojándolo a una buena distancia

—pensando: _aún no puedo creer que pueda moverse así de rápido con lo pesado que es eso_ — Sarutobi

—pensando: _este chico es muy rápido, no debo confiarme _— Gai

Gai rápidamente se quitó los pesos de los brazos y las piernas y volvió a arremeter contra Naruto, el rubio comenzó a bloquear todos los golpes de la bestia verde con su arma, la cual al ser bastante larga era muy útil para defenderse, a diferencia de lo que la mayoría podía pensar ya que al tener ese tamaño lo primero que la mayoría pensaba es que costaba manejarla y podía incluso estorbar, cosa que no ocurría ni por asomo con Naruto

De pronto Gai hizo el huracán de la hoja, Naruto bloqueó la primera patada con el mango de su arma y haciendo palanca al girarla alejó a Gai evitando que pudiera continuar con la maniobra, cosa que sorprendió bastante a los demás, aunque las miradas se asombro sólo se repetirían puesto que el rubio arremetió ahora al ataque, se acercó a Gai y batió su arma con el canto con el objetivo de golpear, mas no de cortar, aún así Gai se agachó para evitar recibir el impacto, pero nunca se esperó que el rubio continuara el giro con el resto del cuerpo y mientras dejaba la pierna derecha fija al suelo como eje de giro, la diera una patada giratoria con la izquierda y lo mandara a volar

Luego Gai saltó para darle un puñetazo, pero Naruto apoyó la guadaña en el suelo e impulsándose con ella cual garrocha lo interceptó en el aire dándole otra patada, aunque ahora con ambas piernas, el jounin vio que estaba sólo recibiendo los ataques, por lo que debería hacer algo para cambiar eso así que se concentró y comenzó a abrir las puertas celestiales, recurrió sólo a las tres primeras para no hacerse tanto daño y utilizando el gran aumento de poder intentó atacar nuevamente al rubio, quien soltó su arma y desapareció poco después que Gai

Pocos instantes después ambos aparecieron a la vista de todos, pero Gai estaba de rodillas en el suelo mientras Naruto le hacía un candado en la cabeza con los brazos, y como nadie terminaba el combate, sin soltarlo ni hacer nada en realidad un clon apareció, fue por la guadaña y puso el filo a escasos centímetros del cuello del especialista en taijutsu

—es suficiente Naruto, has ganado — Sarutobi — te felicito, Gai ¿estás bien?

—(tomándose el cuello) sí Hokage-sama

El rubio recuperó su arma e hizo desaparecer la réplica, los que presenciaron el combate estaban impactados por todo el poder que tenía, con excepción de Orochimaru quien ya sabía todo esto de su alumno y se sentía muy orgulloso, la primera en acercarse a él fue Anko, le dio un palmazo en la espalda

—vaya chico has mejorado mucho! — Anko

—jaja, ahora soy capaz de vencerte sensei

—(poniendo caritas) bueno, pero trata de no andar por ahí diciéndolo — Anko — además mírate, estás hecho todo un bombón

—jajaja creo que el crecer y dejarme el pelo me sientan bien

—pensando: _y no sabes cuán bien…envuélvanmelo que me lo llevo! _— Anko

—Naruto, me complace informarte que serás nombrado jounin, tengo algo preparado para ti, así que tienes dos días libres y luego repórtate a las nueve en mi oficina

—está bien viejo

Así fue como la mayoría de los presentes tomó su propio rumbo tras felicitar a Naruto, excepto Orochimaru y el Hokage quienes tenían algunas cosas que conversar y Anko quien acompañó a Naruto

…..

Naruto despertó, eran casi las once de la mañana, se movió un poco y se desperezó, la noche anterior había sido algo movida y había tenido un buen descanso

—¿qué vas a hacer hoy?

—no lo sé Anko-sensei, de momento sólo quiero descansar un poco

—dime…¿el entrenamiento fue muy duro?

—¿duro?...eso es decir poco, no me volví así de fuerte y rápido sólo jugando a los ninjas, créeme que no has visto a Orochimaru ponerse serio

—¿puedes vencerlo?

—si uso cuatro colas logro una pelea muy reñida, aunque no llegamos hasta el final y esa vez también estaba Jiraiya

—¿Qué vas a hacer de ahora en adelante? — Anko

—supongo que podría pedir ser un hunter-nin y buscar ninjas renegados, recibir las recompensas y tener combates emocionantes

—ten cuidado, no quiero que mi primer alumno acabe muerto por ahí

—jaja, no te preocupes que hace falta mucho para poder matarme a mi — Naruto — vamos a levantarnos

Los dos estaban desnudos luego de haber tenido sexo durante casi toda la noche, ahora estaban despiertos y comenzaban nuevamente, Anko se iría y Naruto tendría todo el resto del día para ver qué hacer, Anko ya lo sabía y realmente no le molestaba, pero Naruto se había vuelto todo un don Juan, podría haber sido por su primera experiencia o simplemente la dura y solitaria vida que llevó la mayor parte de sus años, pero era de esos a quienes les gustaba tener a alguien en su cama, pero sin crear ningún vínculo mayor, disfrutaba teniendo sexo a menudo, pero nada más

Luego de vestirse, Anko se despidió del rubio y éste se quedó bebiendo un poco de leche de una caja, no tenía nada qué hacer, apenas comenzaba el día y él estaba muy aburrido, así que decidió salir de su casa y con suerte encontraría a alguien con quien pudiera al menos conversar

….

..

Pasaron sesenta minutos y el rubio no notó a nadie conocido en el centro de la aldea y ahora estaba en el bosque, sólo movía su guadaña de un lado a otro y tiraba muchos árboles abajo, no era la primera vez que se ponía a talar árboles y aunque no era un gran pasatiempo, le ayudaba a no hacer algo más estúpido aún con su tiempo

Algunas horas después Naruto estaba caminando con un sobre en las manos, al final había cortado la madera y la fue a vender a una tienda de leña donde le dieron una buena cantidad ya que estaba muy bien cortada y era bastante

—¿y ese dinero Naruto-kun?

—¡Hinata! — Naruto — no es nada, sólo resulté ser buen leñador…¿tienes algo que hacer?

—¿no, por qué?

—vamos a dar una vuelta o si quieres a comer, yo invito

De ese modo ambos compartieron un rato, Naruto en estos momentos entendía y se daba cuenta de los sentimientos de Hinata por él y no es que pretendiera darle alguna esperanza ya que él nunca se enamoraba de nadie, pero quería pasar un buen rato y no aburrirse tanto

-al otro día-

—¿Qué pasa Naruto? Creí haberte dado el día libre

—viejo, si no hago algo el aburrimiento me va a acabar antes que lo haga un enemigo, necesito una misión, cualquier cosa sin importar cuán suicida sea

—jajaja, veo que tienes mucha energía, bueno la verdad es que tenía algo planeado para ti, pero en estos momentos no es posible, por lo que creo que tendré que darte otra asignación

—¿cuál? — Naruto

—serás parte del staff de la aldea para los siguientes exámenes chunin, ahora se realizarán en Suna dentro de una semana..de hecho parten dentro de algunas horas

—¡perfecto!—— Naruto — iré con ellos como escolta, guardia, sensei, lo que sea!

—haha, estás entusiasmado — Sarutobi — bien, espérame aquí un rato si estás preparado y te presentaré con el grupo

Entonces Naruto se quedó acompañando al viejo Hokage, se sentó en el espacio que quedaba de muro bajo la ventana, aunque dejó la guadaña de pie apoyada en el suelo, el Sandaime aún no podía creer el peso de esa cosa y lo fácil que la manejaba Naruto, sencillamente era asombroso

Luego entraron otras personas, la mayoría ninjas a recibir sus misiones, y la mayoría de éstos al entrar quedaba perturbado al ver la imponente arma que tenía Naruto, pocas veces habían visto una de esas y nunca tan grande, además con el traje de Naruto que lucía tan formal, como si fuese un verdadero shinigami, después vinieron algunos clientes, si bien algunos también se asombraban e intimidaban un poco con el rubio y su única arma, la mayoría parecían a gusto con esto ya que al ver ninjas que aparentasen ser fuertes ante sus ojos sentían que la misión que estaban encargando tenía muchas más probabilidades de éxito

—bien, antes que nada quería presentarles a un miembro más de la delegación que representará a la aldea, su nombre es Naruto y es un jounin de la aldea, trátenlo como a los demás, ya que aunque sea joven es muy poderoso y os ayudará en todo lo que pueda

El grupo saludó a Naruto y rápidamente lo aceptaron como uno más, el rubio se sorprendió al ver algunos rostros conocidos ahí quienes lo saludaron, posteriormente emprendieron la marcha hasta la aldea vecina y aliada donde se llevarían a cabo los exámenes

—¿Naruto, qué haces aquí?

—yo podría preguntar lo mismo Anko-sensei

—bueno, yo normalmente formo parte de los exámenes de ascenso a chunin, de hecho incluso cuando son en Konoha dirijo la segunda etapa, pero como era tu sensei el tercero no quiso complicar las cosas ya que alguien podría acusarme de favorecerte

—ya veo, siento haberte privado de la diversión — Naruto — yo estoy aquí porque en la aldea estaba aburrido

De pronto Ibiki quien también estaba en el grupo se acercó a Naruto y le hizo un comentario sobre que no esperaba verlo entre ellos a tan corta edad, así que Naruto poniendo el rostro más frío que pudo lo miró y le contestó

—no me retracto de nada de lo que dije la última vez, si te pones en mi camino lo pagarás y créeme que ahora tengo el poder para respaldar mis palabras…y no, la guadaña no es de adorno

El interrogador estrella de la aldea nunca dejaba de asombrarse por la determinación y el coraje de aquel chico quien parecía listo para lo que fuese, no importaba cuan adversa fuera la situación, él siempre parecía confiado y en control, lo cual en ocasiones era un poco atemorizante

Además de algunos ANBU, algunos chunin que recordaba cuando fiscalizaban que no se hiciera trampa de forma tan evidente cuando él presentó el examen la única cara conocida que encontró fue la de Kurenai Yuhi, la sensei del equipo ocho que ahora parecía ser la líder de un nuevo equipo de genin, además de éste otro escuadrón iba compuesto por Ebizu, Konohamaru, Udon y Moegi, él no conocía a ninguno, pero si a Konohamaru que era nieto del viejo y de apellido Sarutobi, seguramente sería mejor que el promedio, por último el tercer equipo era uno un año mayor al Sarutobi, estaba Hanabi la hermana menor de Hinata acompañada por otros chicos a los que no conocía de nada y su jounin era el mismo Genma que las había hecho de coordinador de la segunda parte del examen chunin en el cual él ascendió de rango

El viaje ocurrió tranquilo, y como iban con varios genin tuvieron que hacerlo a su ritmo, varios de ellos le preguntaron por su arma, el rubio lo encontraba algo molesto ya, pero es que esa tremenda hoz era muy llamativa, el rubio en una de las paradas que hicieron se la quitó y comenzó a moverla, la batió hacia un lado y luego hacia otro como cortando algo inexistente, luego le dio un giro tomándola con una mano desde el mango y finalmente la dejó en el suelo de pie, apoyada por la parte de la cabeza, Konohamaru le pidió permiso para tomarla, pero el rubio se rió y la terminó de dejar tendida en el suelo, tras lo cual le invitó a levantarla

Anko sabía en teoría cuánto pesaba esa arma ya que tanto el rubio como Orochimaru le habían contado, pero tampoco había intentado levantarla por ella misma, así que se divirtió viendo cómo el genin lo intentaba, Naruto le dijo a sus compañeros que le ayudaran, pero ni entre los tres pudieron, en ese momento Ebizu creyó que sus alumnos estaban jugando ya que si Naruto la movía con tanta facilidad, el objeto no podía ser tan pesado, pero cuando intentó tomarlo apenas logró despegar un poco el mango del suelo y luego la volvió a dejar caer

—¿cuánto pesa? — Genma

—dos toneladas

—¿en serio puedes usar eso en un combate? — Genma

—esperemos que se nos cruce un enemigo en el camino y verán lo que puedo hacer con ella

Luego de eso el rubio simplemente la tomó con una mano como si no pasara nada y se la puso en la espalda, dejando totalmente asombrados a los demás por la fuerza que imaginaban tendría para poder hacer eso de forma tan natural

—veo que disfrutas llamando la atención

—yo no hice nada más que mostrarles la guadaña a los chicos, ellos lo pidieron — Naruto — además si hubiese querido llamar la atención hubiera hecho un vórtice, pero eso hubiera sido demasiado

—el sensei también me dijo algo de eso, realmente me gustaría verlo — Anko

—esperemos que aparezca alguien

Para buena o mala fortuna del grupo, nadie apareció para pelear con Naruto, el viaje estuvo en orden y luego de los tres días de viaje lograron llegar a Suna sin novedades, una vez ahí se fijaron que habían muchos participantes de otras aldeas, pese a que Suna era vista como la que seguía a Konoha, los mismos casi enemigos de la hoja no guardaban rencor contra ellos, por lo que las relaciones eran mejores y tenían mayor confianza, mutua, para enviar más candidatos, los de la hoja se reportaron al entrar a la aldea, entregaron las autorizaciones del Hokage para participar en el proceso de selección chunin y dejaron registrados a todos quienes estaban acompañando a los muchachos y sus sensei, Naruto rápidamente se separó del grupo diciendo que tenía que ver a alguien, los demás le gritaron el nombre del hotel al que irían y Naruto hizo una seña en forma de agradecimiento para luego desaparecer de la vista de los demás

—ye, no sabía que tú y Naruto se llevaran tan bien — Kurenai

—jaja, no comiences con ideas extrañas, es que cuando era pequeño Orochimaru-sensei y yo lo entrenamos, de hecho lo hicimos hasta antes de lo de Jiraiya — Anko

—ya veo…puede ser joven, pero realmente se ve como para comérselo

—créeme, vale la pena totalmente

—¿qué…acaso tú? – Kurenai

—sí, jaja aunque no te preocupes, él es incapaz de enamorarse de alguien, sólo fue por diversión

Anko era perfectamente consciente de la mayor parte de lo que había pasado durante los tres años de "secuestro" del rubio, incluyendo sus principales técnicas, su nivel general, su conducta y sus dichos más comunes ya que el sanin domador de serpientes se lo había contado a su regreso

….

.

—disculpe, el Kazekage está ocupado y no lo puede atender

—no se preocupe soy un amigo — Naruto

El rubio simplemente pasó de la secretaria y entró a la oficina del Kazekage quien resultó ser Gaara, el cual estaba completando unos informes ya que con esto de los exámenes chunin, el trabajo aumentaba considerablemente, el pelirrojo miró cuando sintió la puerta abrirse y pudo ver a Naruto entrando, luego pasó su secretaria disculpándose, pero el líder de la arena le dijo que no importaba y que era un amigo, por lo que la mujer con una expresión de derrota abandonó el lugar

—¿cómo has estado? — Gaara — lo último que supe de ti es que te habían secuestrado

—bueno, ya que somos amigos creo poder decirte la verdad porque a ti también te afecta en cierto modo — Naruto — resulta que hay una organización, su nombre es Akatsuki y su rasgo más distintivo es que sus miembros utilizan una capucha negra con nubes rojas, aún no se conoce mucho de ellos, pero lo único que se sabe es que buscan a los jinchuuriki para extraerles su bijou lo cual como debes suponer conlleva la muerte del contenedor

—vaya…no tenía idea de esto

—es que se ha mantenido en bastante reserva para no alertarlos a ellos de que gente como yo sabe de sus motivos, puesto que pretendo cazarlos

—¿acaso van a venir aquí? — Gaara

—em…bueno, en realidad puede ser, pero no estoy seguro, si vine aquí fue porque era la única misión que tenía el viejo, pero como estamos aquí quise aprovechar para informarte de eso, además lo del secuestro fue sólo una tapadera, mi padrino me secuestró y luego nos reunimos con mi sensei Orochimaru, quien me estuvo entrenando estos tres años, ahora soy mucho más fuerte que antes…y veo que tú también debes serlo para haber llegado a ser Kazekage, te felicito

—muchas gracias…todo esto es gracias a ti, realmente de agradezco mucho todo lo que has hecho por mi

—no tienes por qué hacerlo, sé un líder justo y honorable como el nuestro y me daré por satisfecho

—(hablándole a su secretaria) por favor llame a mis hermanos por favor — Gaara

Los dos jinchuurikis estuvieron conversando por un momento hasta que Temari y Kankurou aparecieron en la oficina del Kazekage

—Naruto…¿eres tú? — Kankurou

—sí…em…sé que son los hermanos de Gaara, pero no recuerdo sus nombres lo siento

—yo soy Kankurou y ella es Temari, has crecido mucho

—chicos, Naruto me ha dado una información muy valiosa, pero que se debe mantener en secreto, por eso les estaré encomendando esto a ustedes — Gaara — si por casualidad durante el transcurso de los exámenes o en cualquier momento ven a alguien vistiendo una túnica negra, larga con nubes rojas, deben salir de ahí de manera discreta y alertar a Naruto o a mí, al que esté más cerca, ¿entendido?

—¿Por qué a Naruto? — Temari

—porque ellos me buscan y como no puedo dejar eso suceder así como así yo también decidí perseguirlos

—em…bueno, no entiendo mucho de qué va esto, pero parece que es importante, así que no te preocupes, estaré atenta —Temari

—yo también

Luego de decir eso los dos de fueron de ahí, ellos ya eran jounin y tanto por sus capacidades como por su lazo familiar con el Kazekage, eran los hombres de confianza de éste, así que siempre que tenía alguna tarea importante ellos la recibían

—¿por qué no les dijiste todo?

—porque no quiero preocuparlos en vano, sé que entre los dos podremos resolver la situación, así que no hay por qué molestar a los demás — Gaara

—como digas, yo me iré al hotel, cualquier cosa me mandas a buscar y estaré aquí en menos de dos minutos

—vale, cuento contigo

El rubio iba caminando hacia el hotel que le habían indicado cuando se separó del grupo y cuando estaba a algunas calles de distancia, pudo ver a Ebizu a lo lejos por lo que supo que estaba en el camino correcto, así que se acercó aunque el otro jounin también lo hizo y cuando estuvo cerca de él lo increpó

—oye!...los chicos tienen un examen importante y lo que menos necesitan es que te luzcas son tus escenitas para llamar la atención

—¿Qué?...¿acaso estás molesto porque quedaste mal frente a tus alumnos?...no..no, tú crees que si puedo llevar esto es por el zorro no?...pues dime si sientes algo del chakra del zorro

—tú eres el zorro, tu mero chakra es el suyo

—te equivocas

De pronto Naruto lo vio a los ojos y el tipo de lentes pudo ver que los ojos del rubio se volvían rojos y con la pupila rasgada, además una fina capa de chakra rojo comenzaba a rodearlo y la presencia que él podía percibir de Naruto comenzó a incrementarse violentamente, aunque estaba asociada a un fuerte instinto asesino y una maldad casi palpable, de un momento a otro el rubio sonrió y todo esto desapareció, volviendo sus ojos a ser azules

—ahí está la diferencia, cuando vuelvas a sentir eso podrás acusarme de utilizar el chakra del Kyubi y por favor no vuelvas a entrometerte en mi camino o tendré que inventarme alguna historia para justificar la paliza que te voy a dar — Naruto

Algunos en el hotel sintieron una fuerte presencia aparecer y desaparecer súbitamente, aunque no le dieron mayor atención ya que había sido algo breve y no veían mayor amenaza cerca de ellos

El rubio entró y en la recepción pidió el número y la llave de su cuarto, lo atendieron con bastante amabilidad y finalmente pudo llegar a su cuarto, dejó con cuidado su guadaña en el suelo y se recostó sobre la cama

….

..

—creo que la seguridad de este lugar se ha relajado mucho con los años — ¿?

—bah, eso es lo de menos — ¿?2 — tenemos que buscar al Kazekage y llevárnoslo, ese será el verdadero trabajo, entrar es lo de menos


	8. Los primeros incidentes

CAPITULO 7 Los primeros incidentes

Era por fin el día de los exámenes, nada raro había acontecido como para llamar la atención de los ninjas que estaban en Suna, que en esos instantes eran bastantes puesto que habían desde todos lados con motivo de los exámenes chunin, cuando Naruto vio a lo lejos a los postulantes que se reunían para dar el primer examen, se dio cuenta que eran muchos más de los que habían en esa instancia comparado con la vez que él presentó el mismo test

Ahora estaba sobre la azotea de un edificio cercano mirando como los jóvenes genin pasaban e intentaban pasar al siguiente escalón en su carrera como ninjas, recordaba cuando estuvo en esa posición y logró hacerlo bien gracias a las enseñanzas de su sensei, específicamente a dos palabras, "calmado" y en "control"

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? — Naruto

El rubio preguntó eso a las personas que se estaban acercando a él, puesto que pasó de estar solo a recibir la compañía de varios ninjas que conocía

—nada, es que parece que estuvieras esperando a que pase algo — Anko

—pues lo hago

—¿una amenaza concreta o simplemente esperas que algo pase para poder pelear con alguien? — Ibiki

—lo siento, no puedo decir más — Naruto — además tampoco me gustaría que os vierais involucrados, en caso de que algo pase deben procurar proteger a la gente

—¿crees que somos idiotas? — Ibiki — prácticamente nos estás prediciendo que algo va a pasar

—Naruto…

—no soy del tipo que sirve para proteger, sino que mi especialidad es hacer trizas a mi rival y no quiero que mi amigo tenga que lamentar ninguna baja en su aldea, por eso es que les pido esto

—pero si algo así va a pasar, deberíamos alertarlos — Ibiki

—no, sólo causaríamos pánico, Gaara ya lo sabe y sus hombres de confianza también, si algo pasa preocúpense de los amigos que yo me encargaré de los enemigos — Naruto

Tras esas palabras Ibiki salió de ahí, al menos tenía que poner sobre aviso a los ninjas de la hoja para estar atentos, en caso de haber algún ataque pediría a los ANBU que vayan a proteger a los genin de Konoha lo más rápido posible, mientras los otros jounin de la aldea ayudarían en lo posible a proteger a las personas de la arena…mientras tanto Anko se había quedado ahí esperando una oportunidad para hablar con el rubio de forma más directa

—¿tiene que ver con esos tipos con los que luchó el sensei? — Anko — …Akatsuki?

—sí…por eso no quiero que te expongas, es peligroso

—pero

Naruto en vez de decirle nada se levanta el pelo (estaba dándole la espalda a Anko) y ésta pudo apreciar que justo debajo de donde comenzaba el cabello tenía grabado el mismo sello que Orochimaru y que impedía que otros pudieran controlar o incluso distorsionar el chakra del portador

—¡por qué ustedes tienen esos y yo no! — Anko — he sido leal y he ayudando cuanto he podido

—porque nos preocupas…nos importas y no te vamos a dañar a propósito…tú misma me lo dijiste cuando recién era un genin…el sensei es alguien que no puede ser herido, o lo matas o saldrá ileso, pues este sello una vez aplicado produce una degeneración increíble del tejido y como debe ser puesto sobre la columna y cerca de la cabeza conlleva un gran riesgo — Naruto — él posee excelentes poderes de regeneración…y no accedió a aplicarme esto hasta que pude controlar parte de los poderes del zorro, cuando vio que aún luego de quemar toda mi piel, podía regenerarla al liberar cuatro colas…entonces, y sólo entonces lo hizo…(la abrazó) no pienses que no eres útil, pero contra estos tipos tu lugar no es al frente

Anko se sorprendió ya que sabía que Naruto no era bueno con las expresiones de afecto, pero esa contención y preocupación que demostró en el abrazo le hizo pensar lo contrario, el rubio rápidamente la soltó y se fue de ahí diciéndole que estuviera alerta y no hiciera nada arriesgado

Casi dos horas después, poco menos de la mitad de los equipos iban saliendo de la sala, dirigidos por un ninja de la arena a lo que probablemente sería la segunda etapa de su examen de ascenso, realmente se preguntaba cómo habría sido la prueba, pero según le habían explicado eso cambiaba siempre que el examen cambiaba de una aldea a otra, incluso dentro de la misma aldea se modificaban algunas cosas con el tiempo, por ejemplo en Konoha la prueba inicial siempre era similar, pero no siempre la misma respuesta, es decir el renunciar al final, era la solución correcta, aunque el bosque de la muerte siempre se había mantenido y el punto en común de todos los exámenes eran los combates de exhibición que componían la tercera parte y final de la prueba

Los jóvenes genin estaban saliendo de la aldea, precisamente a un punto del desierto que debido a que estaba detrás de la aldea y sus grandes muros, no era tan duro e inclemente como lo era el resto del desierto, gracias a las barreras naturales de la aldea, en aquel lugar no se formaban esas horribles tormentas de arena que hacían del resto del desierto un verdadero sitio para morir, sin embargo se mantenían las otras características, como el agobiante calor diurno, el gran frío nocturno, el viento fuerte y que no pasa nunca además de la arena que entra en los ojos y dificulta todo lo que alguien se pueda proponer

Era realmente una prueba de supervivencia, si bien los locales podrían tener algo de ventaja porque en cierta forma estaban más habituados al clima y a las dificultades que presentaba el desierto, no lo estaban a la amenaza que suponían los otros equipos postulantes, por lo que a fin de cuentas su ventaja poco servía cuando enfrentaban a un escuadrón rival, en esta ocasión la tarea sería encontrar cinco esferas doradas y conservarlas durante setenta y dos horas, las esferas estaban esparcidas por la zona, así que era cosa de ponerse a buscar entre la arena, pero también podían quitárselas a los otros genin y luego de conseguirlas, debían mantenerlas hasta el momento en que se diera por terminada esa fase del examen

….

Algunas horas habían pasado y estaba comenzando a oscurecer, los ninjas de la hoja que no participaban del examen estaban en un estado de leve alerta, sus instrucciones habían sido asegurar a los ninjas de la aldea y luego de asegurar a los jóvenes, ayudar a la gente de Suna; la mayoría se preguntaba cuál era la amenaza y cuánto sabían de ella, pero Naruto no aparecía por ningún lado y Anko no parecía estar dispuesta a decir mucho más, por lo que Ibiki no pudo ser más específico

El rubio estaba sobre los muros de la aldea que daban al sitio donde se desarrollaba la prueba, de pronto sintió a alguien acercarse, sin embargo no hizo nada ya que era una presencia bastante conocida

—estás inquieto — Gaara

—tengo un mal presentimiento — Naruto — sé que no se ha sabido nada de ellos, pero tengo la impresión de que van a hacerlo en cualquier momento

—y aunque lo hagan estaremos preparados para enfrentarlos

—pensando: _ni siquiera tú lo entiendes…yo apenas estoy al nivel de mi sensei cuando utilizo todo el poder del zorro que puedo controlar…no hay modo que tú puedas con ellos…al menos no contra los que aparecieron en Konoha_ — Naruto

—nos protegeremos los unos a los otros — Gaara — no hay mayor fuerza que esa

—…te equivocas…esos sentimientos son muy nobles, yo tampoco deseo ver a nadie herido…sin embargo con sólo palabras y buenas intenciones no obtendrás eso…un ninja es aquel que usa ninjutsus, por lo que el más fuerte es aquel que puede hacer más y mejores jutsus

Luego de esas palabras el rubio desapareció mediante el sushin no jutsu, dejando a Gaara solo y pensativo sobre lo que había dicho su amigo y que de algún modo reflejaba un cambio en su sentir

…..

..

—lo necesito…siento que no voy a aguantar sin degollar a alguien

—cálmate, perfectamente puedes soportar un poco más — ¿? — mañana será el gran día

…….

Gaara estaba en el salón donde llegarían los genin con las cinco esferas que habrían logrado pasar esa parte del examen y quedarían a la espera del número para ver qué es lo que harían… en los alrededores estaban los examinadores, en su mayoría de rango chunin que esperaban la llegada de los jóvenes para recibirlos, contar cuántas esferas tenían y si traían las cinco, los dejarían pasar, de lo contrario los conducirían a la enfermería para revisarlos y luego dejarlos en libertad y fuera del examen

Temari no había quedado dentro de esa comisión, aunque normalmente estaba formando parte del equipo del examen, ahora le había sido encargado por su hermano que patrullara la aldea disimuladamente en busca de los tipos con aquella extraña vestimenta, que según Naruto eran una amenaza…realmente nada había pasado, llevaban casi dos semanas desde que el rubio les había alertado y aún no sucedía nada… de pronto pudo ver que al fondo de una calle había un tipo vestido de forma bien oscura…

Cuando prestó más atención se dio cuenta que concordaba perfectamente con la descripción que el rubio les había dado, túnica negra con nubes rojas, sin duda eran los sujetos a los que se refería, por lo que debía alertar a su hermano de inmediato; afortunadamente sabía en donde se encontraba así que se apresuró a ir a buscarlo…poniendo mucha atención a su entorno para no recibir un ataque sorpresa

La rubia había visto al sujeto a lo lejos, al final de una calle lateral que se cruzaba con la que ella estaba recorriendo…sin embargo a medida que corría hacia delante, el sujeto parecía hacer lo mismo ya que cada vez que miraba hacia la siguiente calle con que se interceptaba la avenida por la que iba, lo veía a él al final…casi como si se multiplicase; preocupada por las habilidades del tipo aquel aumentó aún más su velocidad y trató de huir, sin embargo de un momento a otro sintió una presencia muy cerca suyo, éste le lanzó una patada y ella tuvo que dar un salto para esquivarla, luego le tiraron un golpe con una extraña arma, pero ella fue capaz de sacar su abanico y utilizarlo para bloquear el golpe, aunque en lo que parecía un duelo de armas poco convencionales, su abanico no pudo contra la extraña guadaña de triple hoja que portaba Hidan y que terminó enganchando su arma de viento y arrojándola a un lado, entonces iba a golpearle directamente con la guadaña, la rubia se supo derrotada ya que el tipo ese parecía más rápido que ella, por lo que sólo cerró los ojos y esperó el golpe poniendo sus brazos delante, mientras Hidan abanicaba su arma hacia la rubia, su intención no era matarla, pero nada le impedía divertirse un poco sacándole una extremidad…o dos

El plan había sido trazado por Kakuzu y a él le hizo mucho sentido, tendría que ir a por Temari y reducirla para utilizarla como rehén, luego él irrumpiría en el salón donde se encontraba el Kazekage e intentaría atentar contra los genin para que no lo ataquen de inmediato, entonces le informaría que su hermana había sido secuestrada y si quería volver a verla con vida debía salir de la aldea y reunirse con Hidan en algún punto del desierto, todo esto en solitario o de lo contrario ella sería asesinada…pero cuando su arma estaba bajando para asestar el golpe, simplemente su peso se redujo y abanicó el aire

Temari sintió el movimiento de Hidan, pero no sintió el golpe a su persona…hasta que escuchó algo duro caer al suelo, con lo que abrió los ojos y pudo ver a Naruto entre ella y Hidan, tenía su gran guadaña en las manos y al parecer había cortado la de Hidan puesto que éste sólo tenía un tubo algo corto en las manos

—parece que tu arma no es tan buena como la mía — Naruto

—¡miserable!

Hidan botó lo que quedaba de su arma y sacó una que parecía estaca retráctil, iba a apuñalar a Naruto con eso, pero el rubio rápidamente utilizó su mano libre para cogerle por la muñeca, dislocársela al hacer gran fuerza con la mano y con la guadaña le cortó a la mitad a la altura de la cintura

—¿Temari…estás bien?

—(algo asustada) sí — Temari

—rápido debemos ir con Gaara — Naruto

El rubio cogió el arma de Temari y se la devolvió para luego llevarse a la chica a punta de tirones hasta el lugar donde se suponía se estaba llevando a cabo el examen y donde debía estar Gaara

Kakuzu aún no recibía ninguna señal del resultado de la misión de Hidan, en realidad no debería ser tan difícil para él lidiar con una mujer así, principalmente porque era una luchadora a larga distancia, así que su taijutsu no debería ser tan bueno y al inmortal no le sería difícil conseguir algo de su sangre para hacer su ritual…sin embargo aún así no recibía noticias suyas…quizá alguien más lo encontró y lo detuvo…¿qué será lo que está pasando con él?

El longevo ninja no estaba seguro sobre lo que haría…así que tras mucho meditarlo decidió enviar uno de sus corazones por Hidan mientras él llevaba a cabo el plan, al final le mandó el de fuego ya que la mayoría de los ninjas en Suna eran de tipo viento o al menos eso era lo que debería ocurrir, por lo que serían más susceptibles a los jutsus de ese elemento

….

..

Aún faltaban treinta minutos para el límite de tiempo, sin embargo sólo tres equipos habían llegado con las cinco esferas solicitadas, Gaara estaba muy atento a lo que sucedía ya que había algo que le estaba molestando, sus asistentes y los encargados de la prueba se encargaban de recibir a los equipos que eran encontrados en malas condiciones o bien a los que se habían rendido, por lo que quienes aprobaban se quedaban ahí en el salón, mientras que los desafortunados que no calificaban en el primer grupo, iban por un pasillo a la enfermería para los chequeos de rigor

¡CRASH!

De pronto un muro se rompió violentamente y todos pudieron sentir una poderosa presencia invadir en aquel lugar, el polvo levantado por el muro y sus escombros le imposibilitó la vista del enemigo a la mayoría

—Sabaku Kyuu! (ataúd del desierto) — Gaara

El pelirrojo Kazekage sintió la muralla romperse y por la velocidad que intuyó del enemigo tuvo que utilizar la arena de la calabaza que contenía más chakra y era más veloz, para poder aprisionar al enemigo que parecía haber aparecido por fin, no había alcanzado a ver si coincidía con la descripción hecha por Naruto, sin embargo cualquier que irrumpiese así era merecedor de un castigo, especialmente si era alguien con un chakra que no conocía de nada

—protejan a todos los genin y apártense de la pelea! — Gaara

Los ninjas que estaban ahí rápidamente siguieron las órdenes del jinchuuriki, quien tenía la mano abierta con el brazo estirado, esperando que los jóvenes estuvieran a salvo para eliminar al enemigo, cuando los chunin de ahí quitaron a los dos equipos de genin que estaban cerca de ese sector y todos se hubieron ubicado al menos tres metros detrás del portador del Ichibi, éste cerró la mano ejecutando la presión necesaria para triturar al enemigo en minúsculas partes

Sin embargo lo que sorprendió a todos era que no saltó nada de sangre ni se oyó el típico sonido de un cuerpo haciéndose trizas, entonces Gaara se dio cuenta que el enemigo no era cualquier cosa y rápidamente comenzó a reunir su arena especial junto con la de los alrededores y comenzó a golpear al tipo con potentes ráfagas de arena, el sujeto aquel sólo tenía los brazos cruzados delante de su rostro y no recibía daño real, sin embargo con cada arremetida del seco elemento que abundaba en esa aldea era forzado a retroceder un poco, así que al quinto golpe ya estaba algo más afuera del salón de recepción

….

..

Naruto iba corriendo a toda velocidad, pero cuando vio a lo lejos a Gaara luchando contra un Akatsuki se asustó, sabía que esos tipos eran duros y derrotarlos no era cosa fácil, por lo que miró a Temari y le dijo que le cuide algo, la rubia no entendió hasta que vio el arma de Naruto en el suelo y él había desaparecido

Kakuzu estaba precisamente formando un sello que Naruto reconoció como uno muy común entre las técnicas raiton, por lo que las defensas de Gaara probablemente no serían efectivas y recibiría de lleno el ataque, así que haciendo uso de su máxima velocidad se acercó lo suficiente para inmiscuirse en el combate y darle un poderoso puñetazo al akatsuki en el rostro, con esa gran fuerza que tenía y que le permitía manejar su guadaña como si de una pluma de tratara….

…y aún así, ante el asombro de Gaara y también de Temari…

….no lo movió ni un milímetro

—¿de qué estás hecho? — Naruto

—en estos momentos mi cuerpo es tan resistente como un diamante — Kakuzu

El ninja Akatsuki vio que Naruto aún tenía su puño sobre su rostro así que lo cogió con los brazos y comenzó a atarlo con los finos cordones tipo tentáculos con los que atrapaba a sus víctimas para quitarles sus corazones, había perdido uno que envió a Hidan así que lo reemplazaría de inmediato… aunque de un momento a otro las lianas de cortaron y otra ráfaga de arena lo alejó del rubio quien una vez liberado retrocedió un poco hasta estar sólo un paso delante de Gaara

—¿Qué rayos fue eso? — Kakuzu

—no eres el único con una buena defensa — Naruto — lo que ibas a usar sobre Gaara era una técnica raiton y seguramente endureces tu cuerpo con una doton…perfecto, no tendré problemas en acabar contigo

Naruto rápidamente creó tres clones sin gestos ni nada, por lo que de principio sorprendieron a Kakuzu, sin embargo se repuso rápidamente de la impresión y dio un golpe en el suelo, produciendo que éste se rompa debajo de sus pies por lo que las réplicas se deshicieron, aunque sintió algo pasar volando encima suyo y se dio cuenta que eso había sido sólo una distracción, ya que en realidad el objetivo era el cuarto clon que había ido por la guadaña y la había lanzado, el original la cogió en el aire y luego de acomodarla rápidamente hizo un ataque descendiente con ella

El Akatsuki intentó escapar y lo único que consiguió fue que su brazo quedara cortado poco después de nacer desde el hombro, Naruto iba a seguir atacando al resto de su enemigo cuando esta extremidad comenzó a moverse por sí misma, teniendo que ser detenida por Gaara para que no alcance a Naruto

A lo lejos Temari veía sorprendida lo que había pasado, ya que Naruto sin duda era rápido y hábil, pero al parecer esa velocidad no le permitía imponerse a la fuerza y dureza del enemigo, así como a la gran cantidad de trucos que tenía bajo la manga, el problema fue que dejó de prestar atención a otra cosa que no fuese la pelea de su hermano y el amigo de éste

Naruto y Gaara estaban intentando acabar con Kakuzu, pero lo único que parecía penetrar su gran defensa era la guadaña de Naruto, sin embargo cada vez que perdía un miembro, unos hilos parecían reunirlo a su cuerpo por lo que quedaba en las mismas condiciones, en un momento

—Katon Hi Gokei (Gran Llamarada) — Kakuzu

Tanto Gaara como Naruto se prepararon para el ataque, pero un grito de Temari les hizo mirar en su dirección pudiendo notar recién ahora que cerca de ella había otro tipo con la misma vestimenta, aunque ésta estaba cortada poco más arriba de la cintura y en ese espacio sólo había algo negro de extraña composición, similar a lo que eran sus alas y que sobre lo que parecía ser su cabeza había otro trozo negro con una máscara desde la cual se estaba reuniendo el chakra tipo fuego para la ejecución de la técnica, Naruto haciendo uso de su armadura de viento y el que ésta le permitía moverse mucho más rápido utilizo el sunshin no jutsu para interponerse entre ambos, así que poniendo su guadaña hacia delante recibió de lleno el jutsu

—jajajaja, ese chico es fuerte, lo reconozco — Kakuzu — pero está llevando una armadura de viento algo increíble, aunque es una lástima que no le servirá en lo absoluto contra una técnica ígnea

Gaara se enfureció ya que su amigo ahora estaba en peligro por proteger a su hermana, algo que él debería haber hecho como Kazekage y como su hermano, por lo que canalizó sus sentimientos a su chakra y con ellos comandó otro ataque de arena hacia Kakuzu, encerrándolo nuevamente en un ataúd de arena, aunque más grande y poderoso que el anterior, sin embargo el longevo ninja simplemente se liberó a fuerza bruta, sorprendiendo a la mayoría…

…hasta que de pronto se sintió un extraño sonido de siseo y Kakuzu no supo qué fue lo que le cayó, hasta que esto comenzó a desintegrar su armadura e incluso erosionarle en parte la piel, cuando prestó atención Anko estaba sobre un edificio cercano junto a una serpiente cobra, el ninja iba a recomponer su armadura cuando sintió un profundo dolor en su pecho y vio que desde la espalda le habían arrojado una lanza hecha de arena y cuando prestó más atención quien estaba en frente suyo se convirtió sólo en un muñeco hecho con arena

—interesante eh…

Kakuzu se tiró al suelo haciéndose el muerto ya que sabía que así desviarían su atención y podría tener posibilidades de capturar a Gaara o hacerlo salir de la aldea si era capaz de esperar la ocasión adecuada

Por otro lado, Temari estaba algo asustada, ese chico había recibido el impacto de lleno, ella fue capaz de reconocer la gran cantidad de chakra tipo fuuton que había alrededor de su cuerpo, seguramente lo utilizó para impulsarse, pero eso sólo haría que el fuego avivase y le llegue con más fuerza…cuando la bola de fuego se disipó…

…se pudo ver a Naruto con quemaduras de media consideración en sus piernas y brazos

—¿es…e…estás bien? — Temari

—no…pero lo estaré

De pronto un gran chakra comenzó a sentirse, y como todos miraron en dirección a Naruto primero se impactaron por las grandes quemaduras que prácticamente había elegido infringirse al salvar a la hermana de Gaara, así que tenía la atención de la mayoría cuando comenzó a salir de su cuerpo un chakra rojizo y poco a poco fue tomando forma hasta cubrir el cuerpo de Naruto y crear dos colas de chakra a su espalda, con esto sus heridas sanaron de inmediato para el asombro de Hidan quien iba a atacarlo, pero una especie de "garra de chakra" lo golpeó arrojándolo unos metros

—¿sabes cómo se llama mi arma? — Naruto

—bah…como si me importara — Hidan

—Kakyou…colmillo espejo… a diferencia de otras armas existentes, esta no absorbe ni conduce el chakra…sino que lo refleja por completo

—pensando: _ya veo, por eso su cabeza y su tronco no se quemaron _— Kakuzu

—mi linda arma tiene tres habilidades…la primera te la acabo de decir…la segunda es que puede conducir…youki, la energía que emanan los demonios con cola

—pensando: _el arma ideal para un jinchuuriki…entonces…_ — Kakuzu

—y la tercera es que si tienes una cantidad suficiente de éste…puedo abrir vórtices — Naruto

Entonces el rubio batió su guadaña con ambas manos y gritó

—Nehan-mon (puerta del nirvana) — Naruto

Entonces se formó un agujero en forma de círculo bastante grande, debería tener unos seis metros de diámetro y se situó casi tres metros sobre el Akatsuki inmortal, comenzando a succionar con mucha intensidad…aunque por algún motivo no absorbía casas, edificios, ni siquiera el polvo

El sujeto de cabello claro intentó aferrarse al suelo, así como lo hizo la criatura enviada por Kakuzu, sin embargo luego de algunos instantes la succión fue más y logró superarlo, tragándose los dos individuos que estaban debajo y luego se comenzó a achicar hasta desaparecer

El rubio progresivamente disminuyó el chakra rojo que estaba usando y tras algunos segundos tuvo que reponer un poco de energías por lo que apoyó una rodilla en el suelo mientras aún sostenía su guadaña

El Akatsuki restante vio que ésta era la mejor opción para atacar, ya que sabía que Gaara tenía un escudo automático que funcionaba aún sin necesitar de su voluntad, pero el rubio no, o al menos no parecía y ahora lucía algo más debilitado ya que tras hacer todo lo que había hecho seguramente había perdido el aliento, especialmente tras haberse recuperado de severas quemaduras, así que rápidamente dio un salto hacia donde estaban los rubios, sorprendiendo a casi todo el mundo…

…excepto el jounin que las hizo de sensei de los hijos del anterior Kazekage quien sí reaccionó atento ya que estaba preocupado de Temari, se acercó rápidamente a Kakuzu dándole un corte con su espada de viento en la parte alta del tronco, arrancándole un brazo con hombro y todo, sin embargo el ninja que no lucía como si fuese a morir pronto fue capaz aún en esas condiciones de lanzarle una gran descarga eléctrica al descolocado jounin quien sólo fue fulminado sin oponer resistencia

Kakuzu debido al golpe detuvo su carrera, actualmente había perdido tres corazones puesto que uno se lo llevó Hidan, otro lo destruyó Gaara con esa lanza y ahora este tipo le había destruido otro, así que podía seguir…aunque se sorprendió cuando vio a Anko aparecer frente a él y tomarle la mano, desde la distancia Naruto vio con preocupación lo que estaba haciendo

—Ninpo Soja Sosai no jutsu (Técnica de destrucción de la serpiente dual)

Entonces de pronto salen del suelo dos serpientes, una recorre el cuerpo de cada uno de los ninjas enredándose en torno a ellos, hasta que finalmente cuando llegaron a sus cuellos dieron el mordisco y acabaron produciendo una gran explosión, el rubio comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados y pudo ver sobre otro edificio que la Anko original estaba a salvo, esa era una técnica suicida para eliminar tanto al enemigo como a uno mismo, pero ella solía utilizarla cuando la situación era compleja mediante los clones de barro

Cuando la explosión y el polvo pasaron, tanto Gaara como Naruto se acercaron para comprobar el estado del enemigo y estuvieron seguros ya, que éste estaba muerto de una vez por todas, así que al no sentir la presencia del otro asumieron por terminada la amenaza, finalmente

….

Un par de horas más tarde, los ninjas trabajaban por normalizar y reparar todo, se les informó a los nueve genin que habían logrado pasar a la tercera etapa del examen que desde ahora tendrían un mes para alistarse de cara al torneo de exhibición que iban a disputar con tal de lucir calificados para el rango al que postulaban

Baki quedó con heridas moderadas y estaba en la unidad de cuidados intermedios de la aldea siendo mantenido en observación, afortunadamente nadie más había resultado herido…excepto por Naruto quien fue seriamente quemado, se recuperó y ahora lo tenían en el hospital, estaba en observación en el primer nivel de complejidad ya que en realidad estaba bien, sin embargo Gaara quería que se recupere bien y que esté en el hospital por si le llegaba a suceder cualquier cosa

Naruto estaba bastante incómodo en su habitación, Gaara había dejado su guadaña en el suelo y sería mejor que él no la moviese ya que con su tamaño era bastante probable que termine rompiendo algo, estaba con las típicas batas de hospitales, sin nada que hacer, por lo que se sentía muy aburrido, de pronto sintió unos golpecitos en la puerta, él pensó que debía ser una enfermera o algo parecido así que le dijo que pasara, aunque sin prestar mucha atención

Cuando entró alguien con ropa negra rápidamente volteó a mirar para encontrarse con Temari, la rubia se aseguró de que no hubiese nadie más en el cuarto, que por lo demás era uno de los mejores del lugar y había sido elegido por el mismo Gaara para que Naruto lo ocupe en esta ocasión, así que dejó el abanico apoyado en la muralla, tiró su cinturón quitándolo de una sola vez y soltando su traje, demostrando que sólo traía su ropa interior debajo, entonces se acercó a Naruto quien le dio un beso y comenzó a recorrer sus pechos con sus ya hábiles manos

Temari le hizo sacarse esa tonta bata bastante rápido, ésta quedó sobre el suelo aunque su portador estaba con una ropa interior del mismo color ya que también se la habían dado en el hospital, Naruto la había tomado con una mano de la cintura y con la otra de los hombros, por lo que con un medio giro quedaron ambos sobre la cama del rubio, aunque éste sobre la chica

El Uzumaki le soltó el pelo y le terminó de quitar lo que le quedaba de ropa a la chica que había rescatado, cual príncipe, ésta lo miró de forma coqueta, mientras él la volvía a besar

—no sabía que en este hospital daban este tipo de cuidados — Naruto

—jaja…tontito, es un servicio especial para ti…después de todo esta es mi forma de pagarte la deuda por salvarme hace un rato

Cuando escuchó eso, el rubio de pronto se detuvo, su expresión cambió a una que Temari aún sin conocerlo podía decir que era de molestia

—¿haces esto porque estás en deuda? — Naruto — ¿acaso eres una prostituta?

—¡cómo demo! — Temari (es interrumpida)

—no te protegí esperando algo a cambio

El rubio se apartó, recogió su bata del suelo y desapareció de la habitación mediante el jutsu de transportación, dejando a una Temari bastante sorprendida y choqueada…además de deseosa ya que estaba entrando en ánimo para tener sexo con el rubio y éste la había dejado sola

—¡pero qué idiota!

….

..

—¿Qué haces aquí? — Anko

El jinchuuriki había escapado al techo del hospital, aunque se sorprendió al encontrar a Anko ahí, ella parecía estar mirando el resto de la aldea, desde lo alto

—yo podría preguntar lo mismo…sólo estaba alejándome de alguien — Naruto

—ya veo

—¿no me vas a decir?

—Qué quieres que te diga, estaba aburrida, todos los demás están haciendo algo y tu amigo ese pelirrojo dijo que por lo que hice hoy no podía aceptar que trabajara más y aquí me tienes

—gracias por ayudarme ahí afuera — Naruto

—no te preocupes…al parecer aún no te logras reponer de cuando dejas el chakra del zorro luego de curarte

—he mejorado, pero me toma un par de minutos volver a estar listo

—¿por qué no simplemente sigues usando el chakra rojo y te evitas los problemas? — Anko

—bueno…para eso hay dos razones, lo primero es que si lo hiciera, las peleas carecerían de diversión ya que acabaría muy fácilmente con los demás…y lo segundo es que pese a que controlo bastante de su poder, aún no me termina de agradar la idea de estar recurriendo tanto a él

—pensando: _ya veo…en realidad aún teme perder el control _— Anko — bueno, si vuelves a hacer eso, asegúrate de tenerme a mí o al sensei cerca

—sí…lo tendré en cuenta

…..

..

Al día siguiente el rubio se levantó de su cama bastante temprano, se puso su túnica negra con la capucha roja encima y tras coger su guadaña salió de la habitación y del hospital, su primer destino fue la oficina del Kazekage quien le saludó amistosamente y le invitó a pasar

El pelirrojo le agradeció ya que sólo por su alerta previa habían podido resolver la situación sin ninguna víctima que lamentar, el de la hoja le indicó que era natural que se ayudaran de ese modo entre amigos y estaba seguro de que él en su lugar hubiese hecho lo mismo, también le dijo que estaba en perfectas condiciones y volvería al hotel

Cuando estaban hablando de pronto llegaron Temari y Kankurou con un reporte de algo que el menor de los hermanos les había encargado y al ver que estaba ocupado con Naruto iban a salir, pero el pelirrojo les dijo que no era necesario, Kankurou estaba contento y agradecido con el rubio ya que gracias a él se había evitado una tragedia, mientras que Temari lo miró como con enojo y el Kazekage lo logró percibir, aunque de momento no dijo nada, al final el rubio se despidió y le dijo que iba a pasar un tiempo también en el desierto

Mientras Naruto iba saliendo, los saludó a los dos antes de salir por la puerta y mientras que Kankurou le respondió, su hermana ni siquiera lo miró

—¿Temari, hay alguna razón para que estés molesta con Naruto? — Gaara

—(sorprendida por ser atrapada) no…no la hay, son sólo cosas mías

—bien, espero no lo vayas a tratar mal porque es mi amigo y el nuevo héroe de la aldea

Lo que el pelirrojo no sabía es que la rubia se fue a su casa molesta el día anterior y ese mismo día se había levantado temprano para ir a decirle que no había querido decir eso, pero cuando entró a la habitación, el rubio estaba siendo objeto de un examen exhaustivo…muy, muy exhaustivo por parte de una enfermera a quien éste tuvo que convencer para que le deje salir sin problemas, Temari abrió la puerta sorprendiéndolos y aunque la mujer se iba a arreglar, el rubio le dijo que siguiera y así ella se fue dejando a Naruto con la enfermera tranquilos

Durante el mes de tiempo que se le dio a los genin para entrenar y ponerse a punto de cara a la tercera parte del examen, Naruto también aprovechó el tiempo para hacer lo mismo o de lo contrario se aburriría mucho y ahí no tenían tantos árboles como para ponerse a cortarlos sólo por aburrimiento, así que aprovechó que las tormentas de arena y el clima inhóspito mantenía alejados a los curiosos para mejorar sus técnicas en la soledad del desierto

El mes pasó sin muchos contratiempos y ahora era el día previo al gran evento que se llevaría a cabo en el estadio de la aldea, el Sandaime Hokage ya había llegado escoltado por más ninjas ANBU aunque hasta ahora no habían tenido que entrar en acción, el viejo felicitó a Naruto cuando llegó puesto que se enteró de lo ocurrido ya que Gaara lo notificó mediante una carta, así que aparte del pago por estar en la delegación, recibiría el de una misión de rango S por acabar a un peligroso criminal, al igual que Anko quien fue la que a fin de cuentas se deshizo del compañero

Ambos tuvieron que entregar toda la información que pudieron averiguar sobre los enemigos para ponerla en los registros, hasta donde sabían esa organización constaba de diez individuos y aunque alguno haya fallecido sería conveniente tener su ficha por si había alguno parecido o simplemente para saber qué tipo de cosas podían esperar

Naruto estaba camino al hotel desde el desierto cuando se cruzó con Temari en el camino, la rubia casi lo fulminó con la mirada, se notaba claramente molesta y si bien Naruto hubiera preferido pasar de largo sin decirle nada, ahora decidió encararla

—¿Cuál es tu problema conmigo?

—¿y aún tienes valor para preguntarlo? — Temari — me molesta como juegas y desprecias a las mujeres

—¿de qué estás hablando, yo no juego ni desprecio a nadie? — Naruto — yo cuando estoy con alguna chica simplemente estoy con ella en el momento, no le prometo amor ni nada de eso, es más a la única mujer que le he dicho que la quiero es a Anko-sensei, pero aún así ambos sabemos que no es el tipo de cariño al que te refieres, si estás molesta por lo de la otra vez, es porque detesto que la gente haga las cosas como por compromiso o por obligación, yo te salvé porque era lo correcto y para ayudar a Gaara, no esperaba nada de ti

La rubia no supo que decirle ya que la situación resultó ser algo que ella no esperaba, así que mientras era presa de la estupefacción, el rubio simplemente siguió su camino

Al día siguiente se realizaron los exámenes finales, los genin se enfrentaron en un torneo de peleas individuales, los equipos estaban bastante balanceados ya que había llegado uno de la arena, uno de la hoja y uno de la roca, por lo que la gente pudo apreciar el equipo de la hoja se basaba principalmente en las habilidades de Hanabi Hyuga que por su Byakugan proveía al equipo de una poderosa herramienta de rastreo y a su vez por su clan tenía un excelente taijutsu, que por lo demás eran altamente efectivo así que cuando ella se encargaba lo demás no era tan complejo, uno de sus compañeros se encargaba de los ataques a distancia ya que era hábil con las armas, cables y trampas mientras que el tercero del equipo era un genin más balanceado que sabía las técnicas básicas y era parejo casi en todas las habilidades normales para un genin

El viejo lamentó que su nieto no haya podido alcanzar esa etapa, pero siempre pensaba que el chico era muy distraído y no dedicaba la suficiente atención y empeño a sus entrenamientos por lo que sus capacidades no son todo lo que podrían ser

Los combates se sucedieron en bastante orden, no hubo ningún muerto aunque Hanabi dejó a uno de sus contrincantes bastante herido, pero desafortunadamente perdió en la final con uno de los ninjas de la arena, era un joven que tenía gran habilidad con unos colmillos gemelos, por lo que los usó para sujetarle las manos y poder hacer una apertura en su defensa, con lo que le golpeó y rápidamente la derribó dejándola sin opción

La gente quedó complacida por haber presenciado un buen espectáculo ya que los jóvenes habían dado todo de sí mismos, el Tsuchikage evitó referirle la palabra al Hokage más que para saludarlo y despedirse mientras que el Kazekage Gaara parecía ser el punto de unión ya que ambos le hablaban con total naturalidad a él, finalmente los jueces de las distintas aldeas hicieron sus anotaciones sobre la actuación de los jóvenes y al final del día todos los extranjeros iniciaron su viaje de regreso a sus respectivas aldeas

Naruto le encargó a Gaara que tuviera cuidado ya que nunca sabía con qué podían salirle los de Akatsuki, así que si necesitaba ayuda le avisara lo más rápido posible, el pelirrojo le dio las gracias por todo y le dijo que no lo menosprecie porque después de todo era el Kazekage así que tras compartir una carcajada, los amigos y jinchuurikis se separaron, Temari estaba cerca y aunque estuvo mirando a Naruto todo el tiempo no le dijo nada, porque realmente no sabía qué decirle

La delegación tuvo un viaje tranquilo, por supuesto los ánimos eran dispares ya que un solo equipo logró avanzar hasta la última ronda y de ellos sólo Hanabi consiguió ganar algún combate, aunque ésta estaba molesta por no haber logrado ganar el torneo, sin embargo había logrado dejar una buena impresión en los evaluadores y aunque aún no lo sabía, sería ascendida cuando hayan regresado a la hoja

Naruto y Anko iban conversando sobre cosas sin mucha importancia, ellos podían acostarse de vez en cuando, pero para el rubio ella era como una hermana mayor, aunque tuvieran relaciones de vez en cuando eso no cambiaba en nada ese vínculo fraterno y levemente jerárquico entre ambos, y como se conocían hace tiempo simplemente actuaban con mayor confianza que frente al resto de las personas, generando alguna suspicacias en los demás, a excepción del tercero quien conocía y comprendía la situación a la perfección

Los otros ninjas de la aldea habían quedado impresionados con las aptitudes de Naruto quien demostró gran velocidad y fuerza, así como un dominio increíble sobre su arma, aunque muy pocos sabían su peso real y prácticamente nadie sabía todas las habilidades

Flash back

—Naruto…esto puede sonarte mal, pero quiero que pongas una regla al uso del Kakyou (colmillo espejo) la última habilidad que puedes usar es temible si la utilizas tú, así que pase lo que pase deberás mantenerla en secreto, cuando alguien te pregunte sólo dirás que tiene tres habilidades, las tres primeras ¿entendiste? — Orochimaru

—¿y por qué simplemente guardo el secreto y no les digo nada?

—porque generarás expectación y curiosidad, puede que incluso puedan quitártela para examinarla y aunque pese mucho no es algo imposible sujetarla — Orochimaru — si dices fácilmente que tiene tres habilidades la gente creerá que eso es todo porque incluso algunas de las espadas que creó el mismo sujeto tienen sólo una o carecen de ésta

—entendido, entonces en el calor de la batalla cuando estime conveniente diré fácilmente que mi Kakyou tiene tres habilidades, el colmillo espejo recibe su nombre porque refleja el chakra, porque refleja mi propia naturaleza como jinchuuriki, porque es capaz de perforar la realidad y hacer un reflejo de las demás…y por último, permanecerá en secreto que puede reflejar la debilidad de cada uno

—exacto — Orochimaru

Fin Flash Back

—¿Naruto…si recuerdo bien tú dijiste que tu arma puede devolver el chakra no? — Kurenai

—sí, se llama Kakyou (colmillo espejo) en parte porque refleja el chakra

—¿entonces podrías reflejar mis genjutsus? — Kurenai

—pensando: _¡esta!...sólo está buscándole conversación!_ — Anko

—mmm…no lo sé, aunque la verdad es que gracias a un duro entrenamiento soy inmune a los genjutsus

—¿eh…cómo que inmune? — Kurenai

—bueno, simplemente no puedo caer con ninguno

La jounin de ojos rojos intentó meterlo en una ilusión, pero ésta ni siquiera le hacía el más mínimo efecto, es como si simplemente pasaran de él ya que el rubio no se daba ni por aludido del intento, la mujer después de eso se acercó al chico diciéndole si podía decirle cómo había hecho eso, y aunque también muchos otros de los ninjas que estaban cerca estaban escuchando con mucha atención ya que ese tipo de inmunidad sería enormemente apreciado, pero el Uzumaki simplemente sonrió y le dijo que no podía ya que era un secreto, Anko se rio por la cara de frustración que puso su amiga y aprovechó para molestarla durante todo el resto del viaje

….

..

Una vez de regreso en la aldea, el Hokage les dijo a todos los de la comitiva que fueran a sus casas, se bañaran, comieran algo o descansaran, pero que dentro de cuatro horas estuvieran en el salón del segundo piso de la torre Hokage

Naruto por su parte fue a su casa a tomar un baño, con toda la arena del desierto era lo que más quería, aunque cuando entró a su casa se fijó que comparada con el hotel y los sitios en los que había estado durante su entrenamiento, su departamento no era la gran cosa y aunque nunca había valorado mucho el sentido de la propiedad, preferiría tener un sitio mejor para invitar gente y ese tipo de cosas, así que recordó que tenía algunos ahorros y aún tenía una carta que no había utilizado en lo más mínimo, así que después del evento de los jóvenes que serían ascendidos a chunin se pondría a hablar con el Hokage

toc, toc

—oh! Sensei, ¿qué le trae por aquí?

—Supe que tuviste algo de diversión en Suna, ¿podrías explicarme con más detalle? — Orochimaru

—bueno, nos enfrentamos a dos Akatsuki, uno de ellos se recuperó después de que lo corté en dos con el colmillo y después de eso apareció rodeado por una extraña sustancia negra que arrojaba jutsus de fuego, como atacó por sorpresa a la hermana del Kazekage tuve que interponerme para salvarla y luego necesité el poder el zorro para curar las heridas, lo que me debilitó contra el compañero, a quien le dieron dos golpes mortales y no pareció afectarle en nada, aunque Anko-sensei hizo la técnica del doble sacrificio y logró acabarlo

—ya veo…supongo que ella te dijo que tuvieras más cuidado cuando dejas el manto del zorro no?

—así es — Naruto

—bien, por lo demás tú ya sabes qué es lo que tienes que entrenar…¿cómo fue lo de la guadaña?

—tal como me dijo, le rebelé las tres habilidades que tiene a uno de mis oponentes, seguro que algunos de los ninjas de la arena lo escucharon y pronto los Akatsuki lo sabrán

—está bien, puede que intenten tomar contramedidas, pero recuerda no utilizar el último poder a menos que sea una situación de vida o muerte y esa sea tu última opción

—sí, lo tengo perfectamente claro — Naruto — por cierto…usted cree que si le pido al tercero que me permita ir por ahí capturando ninjas renegados me lo permita sin volverme ANBU?

—¿quieres dedicarte a ninja cazador?

—es que aquí en la aldea me aburro mucho y quiero el dinero extra para mudarme a un lugar mejor

—vaya, vaya por fin te aburriste de este basurero…¿a qué hora es la reunión?

—dentro de poco… — Naruto – pensando: _tampoco hacía falta decir todo eso_

—te acompañaré a la reunión y luego hablaremos con el viejo, no te preocupes — Orochimaru

….

..

—por eso estamos aquí para conmemorar y felicitar a nuestros jóvenes ninjas que se han dejado todo en los exámenes para superarse a sí mismos y dejar bien puesto el nombre de nuestra aldea, puede que hoy sólo celebremos sólo una promoción, pero todos os han puesto mucho esfuerzo y creo firmemente que en el futuro estaréis en las mismas condiciones que su compañera — Sarutobi — ahora aprovechen el tiempo que tendrán cinco días para festejar o hacer lo que deseen, los jounin a cargo también estarán libres por si sus pupilos solicitan algún tipo de instrucción

(por un lado del salón)

—¿oye tú eres más fuerte que mi abuelo?

—¿cómo podría saberlo? nunca he luchado con él — Naruto

—pero te ves muy fuerte…¿podrías entrenarme?

—¿yo? ¿no tienes algo mejor qué hacer?

—pero si quedaste de ayudarnos en todo lo posible — Konohamaru

—pero eso fue durante el viaje…además…¿qué elemento puedes utilizar?

—bueno…esto…yo todavía…no…

—ya entiendo, ¿sabes los jutsus de la academia al menos?

—¡por supuesto!

—bien, entonces ve a practicarlos hasta que los sepas tan bien que puedas hacerlos sin sellos

—¿Qué…pero si eso…es (en ese momento de una pequeña nube de humo sale un clon de sombras que toma a un sorprendido Konohamaru, lo levanta un poco del suelo para demostrarle que era tangible y luego lo pone en su lugar y desaparecer) …impo…posible

—ya tienes algo en qué ocuparte, ve a hacerlo

Tras eso el ya no frustrado genin salió corriendo de ahí, de sólo imaginar las ventajas que poder hacer lo que Naruto acababa de hacer se le ocurrían un montón de cosas…un momento…con los clones que les enseñaban en la academia no podría hacer lo mismo que Naruto, ya que sólo eran ilusiones…bueno, al menos podría mejorar su dominio del jutsu de sustitución y del de transformación y la próxima vez que viera al rubio le exigiría que le enseñe su jutsu de clonación

Orochimaru sólo rió por lo bajo al ver cómo se deshizo del mocoso sólo mostrándole algo básico, de seguro el chico estaría alucinado con las posibilidades que eso ofrecía y lo cierto es que sí eran muchas, pero sólo le decepcionaba el hecho de que nadie le haya comentado o mostrado eso antes

Pronto los jóvenes se reunieron en sus respectivos equipos y abandonaron el lugar, el viejo Hokage, desde el momento en que vio llegar a Naruto acompañado de Orochimaru, supo que algo querían, por lo que no le sorprendía en nada que se quedasen esperando en el mismo lugar en donde estaban, cuando ya todos los demás habían salido el viejo los miró y les indicó que fueran a hablar a su oficina, una vez adentro se aseguró de cerrar la puerta y no es que tuviera miedo, pero ambos sabían muchas cosas declaradas como secretas y no podía permitir que nadie más las oyera desde afuera

—¿Qué les trae por acá?

—bueno, yo quería pedir si me pueden hacer un ninja cazador, aún sin ser ANBU quiero poder perseguir y luchar contra tipos fuertes

—me temo que eso no es posible Naruto, según lo que sabemos Akatsuki también está tras de ti y por mis fuentes supe que luego de usar el poder del zorro necesitas un tiempo muerto, si todos estos sujetos son tan peligrosos con una debilidad así estarás acabado

—¡pero entonces simplemente usaré al estúpido zorro hasta el final de la pelea! — Naruto

—también sabes que si dañas y regeneras tu cuerpo tan constante y frecuentemente acabarás acortando tu vida significativamente…¿además, para qué quieres algo así?

—bueno, es que yo quería el dinero extra para mudarme a una casa más bonita, es decir, estoy agradecido del departamento porque era un paraíso comparado con el orfanato, pero el exterior está muy deteriorado y el barrio no es muy bueno, por lo que me da pena invitar a alguien

—viejo, ¿qué te parece si das un pequeño vistazo en las cuentas de Minato…y…digamos, accidentalmente disminuyes el interés o aplicas algún impuesto? — Orochimaru

—¿eh?...mi papá tiene cuentas?

—Naruto, ¿no crees que un héroe de guerra, un genio y el hombre que se convirtió en Hokage sería un pobre no? — Orochimaru — él tiene muchísimo dinero, pero como se supone que hasta que no cumplas la mayoría de edad no debes saberlo, no podemos usar su dinero ni podrás ocupar tu legítima casa, sin embargo si sacáramos un poco con alguna excusa podrías comprarte una casa

—¿me alcanzaría?

—créeme, con menos de la mitad podrías comprarte hasta el monte de los rostros Hokages… — Orochimaru — cuando tuvimos la guerra, el ninja de mayor grado asignado a la zona de la aldea de la roca fue tu padre, por eso hizo muchos incidentes ahí, especialmente con la división doce

—¿la división doce? — Naruto

—no creo que lo sepas porque fue desmantelada…por tu padre — Sarutobi — así como la aldea de la niebla contaba con los siete ninjas espadachines, la roca tenía la división doce, se llamaban así porque eran los mejores ninjas que tenían, eran todos los genios que destacaban del resto y estaban agrupados en la misma división, su nivel era bastante superior al de un jounin de élite, pero tu padre acabó con los doce en un destello, a él nunca le gustó mucho tomar la vida de las personas, pero en esa ocasión entendió que tomar una vida no significaba simplemente matar a alguien, sino que impedir que ese alguien tome la vida de alguien que te importe o a quien quieras

—¿entonces puedo comprarme una casa? — Naruto

—así es, aunque sólo la usarás dos años porque luego podrás usar la de tu padre y no creo que puedas encontrar ahora una mejor — Sarutobi — algo se me ocurrirá, así que revisa lo que hay y en cuanto te decidas me pides el dinero…y sobre lo otro, no me dejaste terminar

—¿acaso vas a seguir mencionando mis debilidades? — Naruto

—no, no pretendo destruir tu autoestima, aunque estoy seguro que esas no fueron tus verdaderas habilidades…pero mantengo mis precauciones…desde hace tiempo he estado pensando y planeando algo, y creo que un escuadrón potente nos sería de mucha ayuda, algo así como un grupo especial

—¿y quiénes serían mis compañeros?

—compañeras…el resto del equipo serán las alumnas de Tsunade, es decir Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka y Hinata Hyuga

—¿crees que realmente podamos formar un equipo?

—¿por qué no?…Sakura aún sigue ilusionada con Sasuke Uchiha, pero si es por la misión hará lo necesario por probarse a sí misma que es capaz, Ino Yamanaka cree que eres atractivo y posiblemente te de una oportunidad, mientras que Hinata te ama, ella hará lo que sea que le digas, incluso sin que lo hagas sacrificaría su vida por ti

—está bien…les daré una oportunidad

—vuestra primera misión será ir por un criminal miembro de los shinobi gatana, se conoce como Raiga

—ya veo, ninja Raiton…no debiera ser mucho problema — Naruto — ¿dónde están mis compañeras?

—dile a Orochimaru que te guíe hasta los sitios que usa Tsunade y ahí las encontrarás

….

—¿cómo crees que serán las discípulas de Tsunade?

—no lo sé, ella es estricta, Shizune es una gran ninja médico aunque no la he visto en combate, ahora ha adoptado un grupo bastante variado y no me extrañaría que tengan estilos diferentes, especialmente las chicas Yamanaka y Hyuga, pero al menos una de ellas tendrá esa súper fuerza

—me gustaría ver si tengo más fuerza que Tsunade

—realmente no te puedo ayudar ahí — Orochimaru — sólo he visto el efecto de sus golpes y puedo decirte que es demoledor…en cambio los tuyos los he recibido, aunque la base es completamente distinta, ya que ella logra eso con un perfecto control de chakra, mientras que tú lo haces con fuerza física

—¿quién fue el que me dijo que mientras menos dependiera de mi chakra, más tiempo podría pelear?...

—me declaro culpable, además no estaba diciendo que su estilo es mejor, simplemente remarcaba las diferencias

Mientras iban conversando el sanin le indicó a Naruto que ya habían llegado al lugar, así que se adentraron en una especie de complejo bastante grande, era en cierta forma similar al del domador de serpientes, pero el exterior era de color blanco y no café, era más alto puesto que tenía tres pisos y no sólo uno, aunque el espacio de la base era bastante menor, seguramente en el primer piso sólo había una recepción y un sitio de prácticas, el rubio llamó a la puerta y fue la misma Tsunade quien les abrió


	9. Nuevo Equipo, Nuevas Aventuras

CAPITULO 8 Nuevo equipo, nuevas aventuras

—vaya que se demoraron en llegar — Tsunade

—un momento ¿usted sabía lo del equipo?

—sí, el sensei me lo informó poco después de que partieras, de hecho mis alumnas volverían dos días después, pero de no ser por tus ansias el equipo se hubiera formado antes…aunque luego de lo que pasó, creo que fue lo mejor…vamos con las demás

Así que los tres ingresaron a través del salón de recepción y cruzaron una puerta para encontrarse con las tres jóvenes que estaban con una investigación, que dejaron en cuanto vieron aparecer a los dos nuevos comensales

—hola chicas! — Naruto

Las mujeres contestaron, aunque de diferentes maneras según su personalidad, el rubio pudo ver que todas habían cambiado bastante desde la última vez que las había visto hace tiempo, aunque a algunas ya las había visto antes de ir a Suna, pero ahora lo hacía con detención y podía ver que ya no eran en absoluto niñas

—bueno chicas, hace días deberíamos haber hecho esto, pero ustedes estaban en una misión y él luego salió de la aldea, por lo que les comunicaré — Tsunade — el Hokage desea hacer un escuadrón especial, de élite por así decirlo, así que ustedes tres formarán un equipo junto con Naruto, él estará a cargo y tendrán misiones más complejas que la mayoría de los demás ninja

—¡Por qué él tiene que ser el líder! — Sakura

—porque soy alumno del genio

—y porque Naruto ya ha demostrado tener gran habilidad, haber vencido por sí solo a un criminal de rango S, salvar al Kazekage…entre otras cosas — Tsunade

—yo no tengo problemas con que sea el líder — Hinata

—yo tampoco — Ino

—bueno, qué les parece si mejor tienen una pelea los cuatro — Orochimaru — todas contra Naruto, les servirá para medirlo y para que él conozca sus habilidades

Naruto y las demás aceptaron, por lo que para evitarse problemas, se quitó la guadaña y se la dio a su sensei para poder moverse más libremente y tampoco es que le sirviera ya que la mayoría de los movimientos que sabía con la gran arma eran para dañar o directamente matar a su rival y ahora no pretendía eso, las mujeres se pusieron en formación, Hinata se quedaba un poco más retrasada para servir de apoyo, mientras Ino y Sakura eran más del tipo rompedor

Cuando Tsunade les dijo que comenzaran, Sakura rápidamente corrió contra Naruto, quien dio un salto hacia atrás para esquivar y pudo apreciar que la chica hizo trizas el suelo a sus pies, entonces vino el turno de Ino quien apareció por un lado con un bisturí de chakra en la mano, el rubio la cogió del brazo y la aventó bien alto, aunque entonces vino el turno de Hinata quien rápidamente eliminó la distancia entre ambos y comenzó a atacarlo con golpes de juuken, su objetivo era cerrar sus puntos de chakra para no dañarle sus órganos internos, pero Naruto siempre bloqueaba con facilidad sus movimientos…parecía como si los conociera, mientras Hinata lo mantenía ocupado, simultáneamente Ino y Sakura intentaban atacar, la Yamanaka le hizo un genjutsu que distorsionaba su percepción de la realidad aunque por alguna extraña razón no le hizo ningún efecto, mientras que Sakura se fue acercando a él con el puño listo para destrozarlo, aunque el rubio fue más hábil puesto que tras uno de los ataques de Hinata la sujetó del brazo y de un tirón la desestabilizó, pero sin soltarla, cuando Sakura vino por él usó su pierna para desviar su puño y entonces con un medio giro golpeó a Sakura con el cuerpo de Hinata

Ino quien estaba alejada un par de metros se sorprendió cuando el rubio apareció de pronto casi encima suyo y mientras le sujetaba y tiraba de un brazo, le dio una patada a sus piernas para hacerla caer de inmediato, para finalmente invocar un clon sin sellos ni nada y que le diera un codazo en el abdomen, entonces Hinata casi cae sobre él puesto que saltó hacia la posición de Naruto, fallando el golpe de Juuken por muy poco ya que el rubio también saltó…encontrándose que en el aire también era peligroso ya que Sakura venía hacia él con un golpe demoledor

Para su buena fortuna, el rubio creó un clon y cuando Sakura lo golpeó, el que debería ser el real, el que estaba en el aire, se transformó en un montón de humo, entonces las dos mujeres quedaron sorprendidas, permitiendo que otra réplica enganchara el brazo de Hinata y tras llevárselo a la espalda y hacerle un candado en el cuello le imposibilitara el escape con su gran fuerza, mientras el original cogía a Sakura del brazo que había usado para dar el golpe y le hacía un candado al brazo, mientras empujaba el resto de su cuerpo contra el suelo, ésta vez sí era el original ya que Sakura tenía la gran fuerza de Tsunade y posiblemente podría disipar a sus réplicas, no es poco decir que la pelirrosada estaba impresionada de no poder romper el agarre de Naruto quien sólo hacía fuerza bruta y aún así la superaba

—bien, bien chicas, os lo han hecho bien y hemos visto un poco de todas sus habilidades — Tsunade

—¿Cómo hiciste eso último?…yo vi que estabas arriba, incluso si hiciste un clon, éste debería haber quedado frente a Hinata — Sakura

—en realidad en ese momento hice dos réplicas, una frente a Hinata y otro detrás suyo, gracias a mi velocidad usé el jutsu de sustitución con el que estaba debajo de nosotros sin que te dieras cuenta y terminé el movimiento

Tsunade le pidió a Orochimaru que le deje sostener el arma de Naruto por un momento, éste no tuvo problemas y se la pasó, por lo que los demás vieron cómo la rubia levantaba con una mano el arma que a esa distancia no difería mucho de cualquier otra arma, la rubia felicitó a Naruto porque era muy fuerte y Sakura quien no entendió mucho todo eso le preguntó qué tanto pasaba con esa cosa, entonces Tsunade le extendió el brazo con el arma y le dijo que la asiera con ambas manos porque era bastante pesada y lo decía en serio, la pelirrosa la tomó con ambas manos y con bastante dificultad, apenas si podía hacer movimientos muy lentos y torpes ya que le costaba trabajo mantenerla en sus manos y no podía creer que alguien como Naruto caminase con eso en la espalda como si nada

Cuando se comenzó a cansar, Naruto se la quitó de las manos, aunque lo más sorprendente para ella fue que la tomó con una mano como si fuese un simple kunai, le dio un giro con la misma mano y finalmente la dejó en su espalda…definitivamente lo iba a respetar como líder de escuadrón ya que aunque ninguno haya luchado con todo, él realmente era fuerte

—chicas, nuestra primera misión es ir al país del campo de arroz, debemos atrapar a Raiga, uno de los siete espadachines ya que está causando problemas al atacar a los civiles, no sabemos si tiene compañeros o algún otro tipo de secuaz, por lo que debemos prepararnos, el enemigo es un ninja de tipo rayo que utiliza unos colmillos gemelos, aunque no se preocupen por él ya que por mi elemento viento no será difícil encargarme de él — Naruto — partiremos mañana a las diez de la mañana

Naruto se fue de ahí y Tsunade le dijo a sus alumnas que también podían irse, eran pasadas las siete de la tarde por lo que el rubio había pensado en ir a buscar alguna casa, aunque Hinata se apuró para alcanzarlo y se pusieron a conversar

—veo que te has vuelto muy fuerte Naruto-kun

—ustedes también lo son, me di cuenta que no luchaste con todo contra mí, en la pelea intencionalmente dejé tres aberturas a mis pulmones que fácilmente podrías haber utilizado, sé que no me harías daño aunque quería estar seguro si luchabas con todo o no

—es…es…que yo…yo no

—jeje, no te preocupes no te estoy regañando, sólo comento un hecho — Naruto — imagino que como no usaste esos súper golpes utilizas el taijutsu de tu clan, aunque te recomendaría que intentes modificarlo un poco, puedo eludir los golpes de juuken e incluso la mayoría de los golpes hakke ya que conozco las secuencias — Naruto — pero seguro que tú tienes más de alguna técnica propia, así que te pediré que cuides mis espaldas

—no te preocupes, según Tsunade-sensei un ninja se hace realmente fuerte cuando protege a quienes les importan, así que yo seré invencible cuando tenga que defenderte

—bueno, si eso es lo que cree, ella no debes ser muy fuerte

—¿Por qué dices eso? — Hinata

—un ninja es aquel que usa jutsus, tu nivel sólo se mide por el número y el poder de tus jutsus, si las cosas fueran como dice Tsunade, entonces ella es bastante débil ya que no pudo proteger ni salvar ni a su novio ni a su hermano

¡PLAP!

Naruto se sorprendió e incluso la misma Hinata lo hizo ya que sin querer le había dado una bofetada a Naruto por decir eso, no le gustaba cuando alguien ofendía a la gente que le importaba y aunque en ocasiones normales no se perdonaría si quiera gritarle a Naruto, el golpe le había salido casi por reflejo

—¡lo siento! — Hinata

—no…yo lo siento, dije algo muy grosero e hiriente…realmente no fue mi intención, pero es que nuestras formas de ver el mundo son totalmente diferentes, mejor…olvida esto y haz como que no he dicho nada

Después de eso Naruto se subió a un techo y se fue de ahí por medio de su notablemente superior velocidad, dejando a una Hinata sorprendida, confundida y algo angustiada, sabía que él se merecía el golpe, sin embargo no podía evitar reprocharse a sí misma por habérselo dado cuando pudo haberle hecho entrar en razón con palabras

….

..

—¿Qué piensas de todo esto?

—por un lado confío mucho en Naruto, después de todo he visto de lo qué es capaz, pero el tenerlo en un equipo es mejor para él que estar solo como quería en un comienzo, creo que el viejo también pensó lo mismo, además con las chicas ahí está mucho más a salvo de Akatsuki y del Kyubi

—¿está todo eso controlado?

—mira, Naruto puede utilizar hasta cuatro colas, con ellas su poder crece exponencialmente y aún puede conservar la razón, aunque al comienzo no y créeme que pocas veces he estado tan cerca de morir como cuando la primera vez que aparecieron las cuatro colas, luego de eso no liberará más a menos que pase por una situación de inmenso estrés, así que mientras las cosas vayan bien no habrá problemas y la verdad es que dudo que alguien pueda oponerse a él con cuatro colas… incluso tú te sentirías abrumada ante tal poder

….

..

—¿sabes que espiar es mal visto no? — Anko

—eeek!

Hinata como siempre estaba viendo a Naruto detrás de un poste, la verdad es que ni ella ni la jounin que también fue su maestra sabían si el rubio se percataba de la presencia de Hinata o no, pero aún así la Hyuga no parecía ni creía haber sido descubierta, hasta que apareció Anko hablándole al lado suyo, prácticamente en la oreja

—esto…yo…yo…lo…si…si…sien…to

—jejeje, me encanta esa adorable cara que pones — Anko — pero no tienes por qué disculparte…al menos no conmigo, yo sé que siempre te has preocupado por él, muchas veces tenía la sensación de que alguien nos observaba, pero afortunadamente eras tú o habría sido peligroso para él…el punto es que pienso que si de verdad te importa deberías decírselo, él tuvo un cambio bastante drástico, por fuera es el mismo, pero en realidad sus emociones y el lugar que les da se han perdido bastante, algo le ocurrió entre la última vez que estuvo en Konoha antes de la misión en que lo secuestraron hasta cuando regresó…la verdad es que ni a mí me lo ha dicho, pero me doy cuenta que algo tuvo que pasarle para que cambie así

—pero…usted…usted es su sensei, si no se lo dice a usted…a mi…a mí nunca me lo diría

—no te creas eso, él se preocupa por ti y te tiene confianza, de lo contrario no les hubiera contado su secreto, de hecho ustedes son los únicos que saben del zorro, aunque posiblemente pronto lo haga con este nuevo equipo…por eso tienes que aprovechar esas instancias, si él les dice sobre su condición de jinchuuriki antes que tus compañeras respondan acércate a él y dale un apoyo, defiéndelo, no sé, pero haz algo, no quiero que se pierda en batallas y luchas sin fin que no lo lleven a nada

—hai…haré mi mayor esfuerzo — Hinata

Entonces la heredera del clan Hyuga se fue a su casa pensando una cosa más, por un lado el golpe que le había dado a su eterno amor secreto ya casi se le había olvidado porque pensaba en lo que le había dicho la mujer de cabello morado, la verdad es que había compartido muy poco con Naruto en este tiempo como para percibir eso, pero si ella lo decía debía ser cierto…la verdad es que posiblemente durante su secuestro, su padrino haya intentado hacer algo para hacer mella en sus emociones ya que según Tsunade-sensei algunos creían que los ninjas que carecían de éstas o que al menos las bloqueaban eran más eficaces y efectivos en las misiones y en la vida ninja en general, pero ella creía firmemente en las convicciones de su maestra y casi por arrastre las del tercer Hokage…el punto es qué podía hacer…no es como si simplemente fuera a arrojarse a los brazos del rubio y le pediría que le cuente sus problemas…pese a que había crecido y madurado el tema de Naruto siempre la cohibía mucho y eso le generaba gran frustración…este era un buen ejemplo

….

Diez minutos antes del tiempo acordado llegó un entusiasmado Naruto quien se topó con Hinata quien estaba llegando a la entrada de la aldea casi al mismo tiempo, por lo que se saludaron e intercambiaron algunas palabras que se acabaron cuando tras algunos minutos, vieron a Ino y Sakura llegar desde lo lejos, las amigas se habían alcanzado en el camino y ahora por fin estaban todos juntos, el rubio les felicitó por darle una buena primera impresión y les pidió su cooperación para que todo vaya bien, que nadie tome riesgos innecesarios y confíen en los demás ya que muchas veces sus vidas dependerán de la confianza y el fiato que exista entre ellos

Las kunoichis asintieron y respondieron afirmativamente, siendo Ino quien se atrevió a hablar pidiéndole lo mismo al rubio de su parte, éste sonrió y les dijo que lo haría así que tras esa introducción se pusieron en marcha

El camino les tomaría dos días si lo hacían de forma rápida y el líder del equipo no quería perder ni un minuto, a medida que iban avanzando iban conversando sobre su entrenamiento con Tsunade, quien entrenó a las tres chicas en el campo de la medicina, las estrategias y les ayudó a crecer como personas, en cuanto a lo que es principalmente el combate Sakura al no tener otro modelo o camino a seguir decidió continuar el estilo demoledor de su maestra, Hinata por otro lado dominó las técnicas del puño blando creando en el proceso algunas adaptaciones y sus propias técnicas por medio de los mismos principios fundamentales anclados a sus capacidades y sus mayores fortalezas; finalmente Ino aprendió mucho de las técnicas mentales de su clan lo cual combinó con mucho éxito con una gran gama de genjutsus que Kurenai le estuvo enseñando, las tres eran excelentes ninjas y excelentes médicos por lo que el rubio estaba seguro que le servirían muy bien de apoyo en las misiones, el único peligro sería si se topaban con algún Akatsuki

Naruto les advirtió sobre su último encuentro con los renegados de las nubes rojas, especialmente de sus capacidades aparentes, ya que uno sobrevivió tras ser cortado en dos, mientras que el otro soportó una lanza atravesándole el corazón, un corte que le partió un pulmón a la mitad arrancándole el brazo y el hombro y finalmente vino a morir con una técnica suicida que Anko supo ejecutar, deduciendo como posible conclusión que esos sujetos parecían tener varias "vidas" o al menos que había que matarlos varias veces con tal de que estuvieran efectivamente muertos… o bien utilizar un ataque demoledor que no deje ni rastro de ellos

Cuando Sakura preguntó por sus habilidades él estuvo a punto de explicar las de su guadaña, pero eso hubiera supuesto el tener que comentarles sobre el youki y aún no se sentía cómodo haciendo eso, tal vez luego de un tiempo cuando tengan más confianza y una mejor relación podría compartir su secreto, pero ahora no; les dijo sí que podía reflejar el chakra sin problemas y que él era bueno con el ninjutsu y el taijutsu, conocía técnicas básicas y medias de todos los elementos y era bastante bueno con el elemento viento, siendo éste su afinidad natural

El equipo siguió con prontitud hacia su destino, cuando llegaron le iban a preguntar a la gente qué es lo que pasaba, sin embargo apenas llegaron un grupo de cuatro hombres iba corriendo y al parecer bastante apremiados, por lo que Naruto les preguntó qué ocurría y ellos le dijeron que Raiga había enterrado vivos a los trabajadores de una mina, eran casi una docena y debían rescatarlos antes de que fuese demasiado tarde, por lo que el jinchuuriki le indicó a sus compañeras que se ocuparan de rescatar y poner a salvo a los aldeanos mientras él iba a encargarse del ninja, le pidió al sujeto que le diga la ubicación donde encontrarlo y tras oírlo fue al lugar donde le indicaron

—Naruto-kun…

—Tranquila Hinata, él es fuerte y seguro acabará con ese sujeto sin problemas — Ino

Entonces el trío de mujeres siguió al grupo de hombres hacia el cementerio de la aldea, al llegar las kunoichi se fijaron fácilmente que la tierra en algunas tumbas parecía haber sido removida recientemente, así que comenzaron a quitar rápidamente la tierra ya que tenían más fuerza, mientras que los hombres se acercaron de a dos a las tumbas para poner a salvo a los hombres que ahí habían sido puestos

Poco a poco los fueron retirando y tras quince minutos, pudieron apreciar con gusto que los once habían podido ser rescatados con vida, mientras tanto las tres ninjas usaban sus jutsus médicos para los que necesitaban algo de ayuda, puesto que varios fueron golpeados para doblegarlos y posteriormente enterrarlos o también habían algunos que sufrieron algún tipo de daño por haber sido enterrados y privados de oxígeno durante varios minutos

…..

Naruto se acercó al sitio que le habían indicado, rápidamente llegó hasta un cerro que había cerca y pudo contemplar el gran complejo del cual se había apoderado el renegado de la niebla, buscó el camino y se fijó que para bajar por el mismo aún le quedaba un largo trecho…cuando buscó al frente pudo ver a su enemigo con un traje ninja y una capa corta encima, al parecer estaba dando instrucciones a unos seguidores, al ver que no había una ruta más corta decidió saltar desde donde se encontraba ya que estaba confiado en que con su armadura de viento lograría llegar

Raiga despachó a sus hombres percibió una fuerte presencia, así que retrocedió unos metros y tras sentir cómo algo caía pesadamente sacó sus colmillos y se puso en guardia para pelear

—sabes…si no estuvieses liberando tanto chakra no habría podido percibirte

—no me importa, así esto no será tan rápido

Cuando el polvo pasó, el tipo de la niebla pudo ver a Naruto, su apariencia era sumamente imponente con ese traje ceremonial y la inmensa guadaña, pensó que seguramente esa arma sería fácilmente inutilizable por las suyas al ser de grandes dimensiones, por lo que corrió para enfrentar rápidamente a Naruto en un combate directo, frente a frente

El espadachín atacó a Naruto con ambos de sus colmillos de Izakuchi intentando golpear a Naruto con éstos con tal de darle una descarga eléctrica, pero el rubio dio un giro para evitar el golpe y aprovechando el movimiento sujetó su guadaña y con el canto de la cabeza golpeó los pies de Raiga para hacerle perder el equilibrio

—Raikyuu (esfera eléctrica)

El de la niebla contraatacó desde el suelo para evitar que su oponente se siguiera aproximando hacia él, pero Naruto pudo bloquear el ataque sólo interponiendo su arma ya que al éste reflejar el chakra, era un poderoso escudo para la mayoría de los jutsus localizados, el que hacía de local se incorporó rápidamente y elevando ambas armas al cielo hizo descender una descarga súbita justo sobre él, creando lo que era conocido como su armadura de luz, el rubio entendió lo que hizo e imitó el gesto con la armadura propia, por lo que cuando el enemigo saltó e intentó atacarlo de forma descendente con el gancho de sus colmillos, él interpuso el mango de su guadaña bloqueando el ataque y luego le dio una patada en pleno abdomen que mandó a volar al de la niebla muchos metros

—pensando: _¿cómo fue que no salió disparado al patearme?..._ — Raiga

El ninja vio con asombro que el rubio estaba ya sobre su posición y preparándose para el próximo golpe, por lo que concentró de golpe una gran cantidad de electricidad en una de sus armas y al frotar las dos se creó una deslumbrante luz que encandiló al rubio dejando a Raiga la oportunidad de ponerse de pie y atacar

El luchador eléctrico corrió hacia Naruto para darle un codazo ya que no podía ver sus movimientos…sin embargo cuando estuvo a punto de tocarlo el rubio se agachó haciendo que el golpe pase de largo para después propinarle un tremendo gancho ascendente en el abdomen que le dejó sin aire y le hizo soltar una de sus armas

El oponente de Naruto quedó a un par de metros de él, estaba de rodillas y al parecer ya había aceptado su derrota porque por su mirada parecía que hubiese perdido su espíritu combativo

—Rairyuu no tatsumaki (dragón tornado eléctrico) — Raiga

El tipo sonrió maléficamente ante la baja en su guardia que había hecho Naruto quien ya se creía vencedor y entonces atacó con su colmillo restante ejecutando una de sus técnicas eléctricas más poderosas y prácticamente encima del rubio quien ya había quitado la armadura de fuuton, por lo que sólo atinó a reaccionar, dio un paso adelante y gracias a toda la extensión de su arma logró cortarle el brazo un poco más abajo del codo…lamentablemente el ataque ya había sido lanzado y no pudo hacer nada por evitarlo, recibiendo finalmente un gran dragón eléctrico en parte del pecho, cuello y rostro

El ataque le dolió bastante y seguramente le haría quemaduras para nada agradables, aunque en ocasiones como esa apreciaba la presencia del zorro quien curaba todo eso sin dejar ni cicatrices, así que haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad cogió a Raiga, levantó los colmillos con su guadaña y le hizo un torniquete en el brazo con su capucha para que no siga perdiendo sangre

Comenzó a llevárselo sobre uno de sus hombros a un paso moderado cuando a medio camino lo encontraron Ino y Hinata quienes habían venido a ver si necesitaba ayuda y a avisarle que Sakura se estaba quedando con los aldeanos quienes ya estaban fuera de peligro, pero al verlo en esas condiciones se apresuraron en llegar hasta él, le preguntaron si estaba bien y él les dijo que sí, dejó caer bruscamente a Raiga y les pidió que le pararan la hemorragia para que no muera, así que Hinata haciéndole caso siguió sus instrucciones mientras Ino le intentaba revisar a él

—no, no es necesario, se me va a pasar…estoy bien

—¿estás bien? — Ino (se veía que su ropa estaba bastante chamuscada en la zona del pecho)

La rubia rápidamente le cogió los extremos que pudo ver de su túnica y la abrió violentamente rompiéndola y exponiendo el pecho de Naruto, revelando una gran quemadura en esa zona que le llegaba hasta el rostro

—¿eso es estar bien?

—recibí un ataque eléctrico muy cerca por confiarme…me duele mucho, pero eso es todo

Ino no le hizo mucho caso y comenzó a aplicarle el chakra verde sobre la herida, incomodando un poco a Naruto quien sabía que nada de eso era necesario ya que no era la primera vez que se quemaba ni la vez que más lo hacía y no tenía ni una sola marca en el cuerpo, pero al final se dio cuenta que intentar razonar con ella no tendría sentido porque no le estaba escuchando así que le dejó tratarle la herida…agradeciendo que el dolor disminuyera rápidamente

—¿te sientes un poco mejor? — Ino

—aahhh!....sí…duele mucho menos

Al final Hinata se llevó a Raiga tras estabilizarlo, mientras que Naruto entre protestas caminaba con la mano sobre el hombro de Ino quien no le dejó irse por su cuenta ya que debía no hacer tantos esfuerzos

Casi una hora después llegaron todos al pequeño hospital que había en la aldea, era una especie de hospital de campaña, no era tan grande, pero era de dos pisos y hacían todo tipo de procedimientos, aunque era atendido por médicos civiles, el lugar tenía varios cuartos y Raiga fue dejado en el primero, esposado a la cama y bajo custodia de la policía de la aldea, mientras que a Naruto lo llevaron a un cuarto en solitario en el segundo piso y lo obligaron a quedarse ahí y recibir atención, actualmente tenía unas vendas por toda la zona afectada, así que su rostro era menos visible que el de Kakashi…bueno, casi lo mismo al fin y al cabo puesto que sólo se le veía el ojo derecho y la frente sobre éste

—ya les dije que estoy bien, díganme cómo están los aldeanos

—todos a salvo, habían dos que sufrieron más por la falta de oxígeno, pero con un procedimiento especial que nos enseñó Tsunade-sama pudimos prevenir que tengan daño cerebral, tres están con lesiones ya que opusieron resistencia y los doblegaron a la fuerza y los demás fueron examinados y al ver que su estado era bueno les permitieron irse a casa — Sakura

—ya veo, felicitaciones por salvar a todos

—¿y tú cómo estás? — Ino — ¿aún te duele?

—no…casi naaaa!!! Ah!

—INO! — Hinata

La rubia estaba presionando justo sobre la herida del rubio, de ahí la razón para que éste diera un grito de dolor, Hinata lo reprendió mientras Sakura estaba algo sorprendida por la actitud de su amiga que de momento le parecía inexplicable

—lo siento, pero no quiero que te sigas haciendo el machito, fuiste herido y debes asumirlo, venciste y todas estamos impresionadas así que no tienes nada que probar, todos logramos nuestro cometido, pero te quedarás aquí tres días y luego nos iremos

—pensando: _¿desde cuando eres tú quien da las órdenes?_ – Naruto

Al final dejaron a Naruto en su cama, mientras ellas iban a buscar una hostal donde quedarse en las noches hasta que él mejore, el rubio entre protestas y reclamos acabó aceptando y al poco rato después de quedarse solo se puso a dormir ya que entre el viaje y la pelea había sido un día ajetreado

….

..

Al día siguiente dormía plácidamente cuando de pronto sintió un portazo que lo hizo sobresaltarse, notando varias cosas que le llamaron la atención, primero sentía un peso en sus piernas y cuando se fijó, Hinata estaba despertando luego de dormir sobre ellas, luego estaba el hecho de que junto a su cama habían algunos pasteles, algunas flores y tarjetas de saludos y finalmente el hecho que Sakura estaba delante de la puerta mirándolo

—así que aquí estabas Hinata… — Sakura (viendo la cara de dudas de Naruto) — salió a media noche a buscar un vaso de agua…parece que no hallaste en la hostal y viniste al hospital, si te preguntas qué son esas cosas son regalos de los aldeanos para el nuevo héroe de turno que los liberó de la tiranía de Raiga…Hinata, Ino nos está esperando en la cafetería, deja a Naruto un rato y luego venimos a verlo

—hai (sonrojada)

El rubio vio eso y se sorprendió ya que nunca había recibido tantas muestras de afecto de parte de desconocidos, normalmente los desconocidos lo juzgaban y lo trataban bastante mal, o al menos eso sucedía en Konoha, aquí le habían dejado flores, varios pasteles y tarjetas, por lo que se quitó las vendas comprobando que no tenía absolutamente nada, se cruzó la bata para que Ino no le descubriera y después se dedicó a leer las cartas y comer lo que le habían dejado

Al rato llegaron sus compañeras, Ino iba adelante y se fijó que las vendas del rubio estaban sobre la cama y no sobre él, así que rápidamente se acercó y lo quedó mirando con cara de reproche hasta que éste terminó de tragar lo que tenía en la boca

—¿Qué?

—¿Cómo que "qué"…por qué te quitaste las vendas? — Ino

—pero ya me siento mucho mejor

—llevas diciendo eso desde que te encontramos — Ino — apenas ha pasado un día, esas heridas son complicadas y mientras más compliques las cosas peor será la marca que tendrás como recuerdo

—¡Ino! — Naruto

—Ino! — Hinata

La rubia estaba intentando demostrar su punto, por lo que le abrió la bata a Naruto quien estaba sentado y se sorprendió al ver su torso en perfectas condiciones, tanto así que le movió más la bata casi quitándosela y le revisó hasta la espalda encontrándolo en perfectas condiciones, no tenía ni la más mínima marca, en ningún lugar

—yo…yo no lo entiendo…nunca había visto algo así — Ino — incluso los jounin más fuertes tienen muchas heridas y marcas de sus luchas…y esa…esas quemaduras, no hay modo en que se hayan curado tan rápido y se supone que esas cosas dejan marca

Naruto se dio cuenta que la charla no podría aplazarse o las cosas se podían poner feas ahora, así que les pidió un poco de tiempo, se acomodó la bata y le dijo a Hinata que cerrara la puerta para poder tener privacidad

—lo que pasa es que no he sido totalmente honesto con ustedes, Hinata ya lo sabe porque estábamos en el mismo equipo, pero hay un secreto fuertemente protegido y creo que es momento de compartirlo — Naruto — la verdad es que lo que nos dijeron sobre el Kyubi el día del ataque es falso, el cuarto Hokage lo detuvo, pero no pudo eliminarlo ya que el demonio era demasiado poderoso, incluso para él así que la única forma de detenerlo fue sellándolo, sellándolo en un niño recién nacido, es decir que yo…soy….no, yo tengo al zorro de nueve colas sellado dentro de mi

Las dos otras ninjas médicos estaban muy sorprendidas ya que esa revelación era algo impactante, se acababan de enterar de que les habían mentido sobre algo de gran importancia que cambiaba totalmente las cosas con el rubio…¿o no?

—¿O sea que tú eres el Kyubi? — Sakura

—No! — Hinata (respondió casi por reflejo)

—no Sakura, yo soy Naruto Uzumaki, jounin de la aldea de Konoha y el zorro de nueve colas es sólo una entidad que está sellada dentro de mí, y que en situaciones de emergencia me permite acceder a parte de su poder, no gracias a su cooperación, sino a la manipulación del sello por parte de mi padrino durante el secuestro

—¿Por qué…por qué tú? — Ino

—era el único bebe recién nacido, de ese modo a medida que crecía me acostumbraba a esta gran cantidad de chakra, si fuese alguien ya adulto no hubiera soportado la presión pudiendo haber muerto sin evitar la liberación del zorro

—chicas, no tienen por qué mirarlo con extrañeza, aún sabiendo eso él es el mismo de siempre, es chistoso y no es una mala persona, me ha salvado varias veces y estoy seguro que si pongo mi vida en sus manos siempre sobreviviré — Hinata

—¿Qué se siente? — Ino

—eh?

—digo, ¿te habla…intenta hacer algo?

—bueno, cuando caigo inconsciente en ocasiones me puedo comunicar con él ya que podría decirse que tiene una cámara en mi mente, aunque afortunadamente mis sueños están protegidos contra su acceso — Naruto — las veces que hemos hablado él siempre amenaza y ostenta su gran poder y reputación, por eso es que nunca me da nada de poder voluntariamente, por lo demás el principal efecto es la rápida recuperación física que tengo, mi enorme resistencia y mi gran capacidad de chakra

En ese momento Sakura se disculpó y dijo que necesitaba algo de tiempo para procesar toda la información, Hinata miró sonriendo a Naruto y le dijo que hablaría con ella para hacerle entrar en razón, dejando a Ino sola con Naruto en el cuarto

El rubio estaba sentado en la cama, pero comenzó a mover los pies hacia fuera para sentarse sobre el borde y posteriormente ponerse de pie, pero cuando se movió no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de dolor, ya que aunque superficialmente no tuviera nada, por dentro aún seguía algo resentido por toda la corriente que recibió, Ino notó esto y se acercó a él poniendo su mano cubierta de chakra verde sobre su aún desnudo pecho para aliviarle un poco el dolor

—tonto…tus heridas sanaros superficialmente, pero aún no te has recuperado del todo, no tienes por qué producirte tanto dolor — Ino

—jeje, es bueno ver que aún te preocupes por mi — Naruto — y sobre lo del dolor…he comenzado a sentirle el gusto ya que es una de las pocas cosas que me recuerda que aún soy humano

—no digas eso, tú nos proteges de un monstruo, no eres tal

Ino estaba bastante cerca de Naruto ya que le estaba curando, por lo que mirándolo directamente a los ojos comenzó a acercar su rostro al de él hasta que le dio un beso, Naruto respondió a la situación, Ino puso una rodilla en la cama y se apoyó un poco en Naruto quien volvió a demostrar algo de dolor, aunque de forma muda y terminó apoyando la espalda en la cama mientras Ino estaba encima suyo, de pronto y aún mientras besaba a la chica sintió un pinchazo en el cuello y luego ésta se separó de él

—es un alivio que te regeneres, o de lo contrario la aguja dejaría marcas — Ino

—tram…po…sa (algo adormecido)

—no me malinterpretes, quise hacer esto desde que salimos de la aldea — Ino — descansa y cuando despiertes podremos partir

El rubio ya no estaba ahí presente, sino que estaba inconsciente así que no escuchó a la rubia quien aprovechó de darle otro beso y luego arroparlo para dejarlo más ordenado en la cama y esperar a sus compañeras

…

..

—¿Hinata…no le tienes miedo?...quiero decir, con todo ese poder, te hace sentir tan minúscula

—por supuesto que no, sólo le he visto utilizarlo una vez cuando estaba muy, pero muy enfadado… aunque nunca ha perdido el control — Hinata — además según me enteré en Suna utilizó ese poder para proteger a la hermana del Kazekage recibiendo de lleno un jutsu en su lugar, debes creerme cando te digo que él es bueno, él nunca los lastimaría

—lo sé, es sólo que…bueno tú sabes que siempre me ha interesado Sasuke y él detesta a Naruto por ser mejor que él…por eso, creo que ahora siento que ha sido un poco injusto para él

—pero Naruto utilizó por primera vez el chakra del Kyubi en los exámenes chunin, por ejemplo ahora no lo utilizó en lo más mínimo

—¿cómo estás tan segura? — Sakura

—porque es una clara muestra que él no es un demonio, el chakra de Naruto-kun es de color azul y transmite confianza y seguridad, mientras que el del Kyubi es rojo y emite un increíble instinto asesino, es algo inconfundible

—¿tú lo quieres mucho no?

—eek!...bueno, ¿tan obvio es?

—un poco

—bueno, la verdad es que sí, pero no tengo el valor para decírselo

…

..

Unas seis horas más tarde, el rubio se estaba moviendo como si fuese a despertar en cualquier instante, mientras sus compañeras estaban en la habitación, Ino estaba sentada en un sillón, Hinata en la ventana y Sakura de pie junto a la cama donde estaba Naruto

—¡Ino!

—jajaja, veo que tenías un buen sueño — Ino

Cuando el rubio despertó casi gritando el nombre de la Yamanaka, ésta intentó hacer un comentario divertido para desviar el tema y no levantar sospechas, pero la verdad es que tenía un poco de vergüenza, pero no podía permitirse ser descubierta, para una mujer tan especializada en las técnicas mentales, su personalidad no podía ser tan simple y tan visible

—lo siento…(recordando el motivo por el que se había quedado dormido)…¿Sakura?

—Naruto, tengo que hablar contigo… primero te debo una disculpa, porque fue muy tonto de mi parte, yo sé que nunca he sido muy cercana a ti, pero sé que eres alguien bueno y el que sepa tu secreto no cambia quien eres, tú has sido el mismo siempre y eso significa que yo te trataré igual que siempre

—muchas gracias Sakura…a ti también Hinata…ahora, ¿qué tal si me dejan cambiarme para que nos marchemos de una vez de este pueblo?

Hinata era quien estaba más cerca de la puerta, por lo que la abrió y pasó por ella, seguida de Sakura y un poco más atrás estaba la rubia, aunque no se había percatado que Naruto estaba totalmente recuperado así que haciendo gala de su increíble velocidad se interpuso entre la puerta y la rubia, sorprendiéndola por completo, entonces una de sus manos fue a su rostro y la otra a su cintura, cruzó la distancia entre ambos y le dio un muy apasionado beso mientras exploraba con su lengua la boca de Ino, ésta había sido tomada por sorpresa y con eso y la emoción de que cualquier de sus compañeras se pudiese devolver a buscarla se sentía más que lista y deseosa de tirarlo a la cama y hacérselo ahí mismo…aunque de pronto Naruto se separó casi tan rápido como había aparecido

—Ino aca….so estás? – Sakura (mirando a Ino muy roja mirando a Naruto quien estaba recogiendo su túnica) — geez, Ino-cerda no podrías haber esperado a que se recupere bien para espiarlo?

Ino no atinó a decir nada ya que estaba prendidísima y la situación había terminado tan abruptamente como comenzó…siguió a Sakura a la puerta, dándole una última mirada a Naruto quien sonreía mientras la miraba de reojo

—pensando: _eso le va a enseñar a no manipularme de ese modo _— Naruto

El rubio quedó muy contento mientras se ponía la ropa, estaba seguro que desde ese momento había comenzado con la declaración de guerra, una guerra silenciosa y muy divertida donde él e Ino se provocarían e intentarían incomodar al otro lo más posible hasta aceptar que no estaban en control, la verdad es que a él también le hubiera gustado tumbar a Ino y listo, pero de este modo las misiones y la vida de equipo iba a ser mucho más divertida, así que siguió poniéndose su ropa mientras tenía una amplia sonrisa en el rostro que nadie le quitaría

—la verdad es que tendríamos que consultarlo con nuestro compañero, él es el líder del equipo — Sakura

Las chicas ahora se encontraron con quien parecía ser el dirigente del pueblo, quien les estaba pidiendo que fuesen ellos quienes llevaran a Raiga hasta la niebla, es decir, ellos tenía un carro prisión, había un conductor y todo eso, pero no contaban con muchos guardias y un hombre de tal nivel era peligroso aún desarmado así que les estaban solicitando su ayuda como escolta, amparándose en la recompensa que podrían cobrar cuando lo entreguen en la niebla ellos mismos

El rubio al poco rato apareció totalmente repuesto y con ropa nueva, su guadaña en la espalda y una increíble sonrisa que incomodaba un poco a Ino, le pusieron al tanto de la situación, así que se puso a pensar, posiblemente el viejo los quería para más misiones…aunque la oportunidad de seguir con el viaje e ir a la niebla sonaba divertida, la última vez que estuvo ahí acabó siendo perseguido por la mitad de los espadachines por toda la aldea…sí, irían nuevamente

—bien, no se preocupe que terminaremos el trabajo — Naruto — el viejo dijo que nos encarguemos de Raiga y eso es precisamente lo que haremos

Las chicas aceptaron contentas ya que ninguna de ellas conocía la aldea de la niebla debido a que las relaciones con la hoja no eran las mejores, pero ahora iban a entregar a un criminal renegado de esa aldea así que no había razón para temer algún tipo de ataque o represalia

El rubio se levantó una manga y tras morderse el dedo puso un poco de sangre en un tatuaje que tenía, haciendo aparecer una invocación, esto sorprendió a las chicas ya que sólo Hinata sabía sobre el sanin como el verdadero maestro de Naruto, el rubio le entregó a la serpiente los colmillos Izakuchi de Raiga y una nota, luego las instrucciones fueron guardar los colmillos en su casa y entregarle la nota a Orochimaru, el ofidio asintió y desapareció en una nube de humo

—¿no vamos a devolver sus armas? — Hinata

—no, en la vida real el que se las encuentra se las queda, si alguien pregunta, fueron destruidos en el combate — Naruto

Luego de hacer los arreglos necesarios, los guardias de la aldea acomodaron a Raiga en su carro celda, el cual tenía cuatro metros cuadrados y tenía barrotes por tres de los lados, mientras que la parte de atrás era de madera ya que habían asientos, el cochero iba adelante y echó a andar los dos caballos que tirarían del vehículo, mientras los ninjas iban en la misma carreta

El viaje por ese medio de transporte duraría un día y medio, ya que recorrerían la zona colindante con el país del fuego, hasta llegar al puerto del país del campo de arroz, ahí abordarían un barco el cual los llevaría directamente a la aldea de la niebla

….

..

"toc, toc"

—pase — Sarutobi

—hola viejo…me legó una nota de Naruto, te la paso

Entonces Orochimaru le extendió el papel al tercero, en donde decía que habían vencido a Raiga sin problemas y habían puesto a salvo a los aldeanos de la afición del ninja que consistía en enterrar viva a la gente, ahora se dirigían a la aldea de la niebla a devolver al sujeto y cobrar la recompensa, aunque las armas se habían perdido en combate

—creo que aprendió demasiadas cosas tuyas — Sarutobi

—de qué te quejas, el que gana se lo lleva — Orochimaru — si no eres suficientemente fuerte no deberías usar las armas

—sí, claro — Sarutobi — el tipo al que le quitaste la Kusanagi mató casi a diez escuadrones ANBU y lo hallaste cuando estaba huyendo

—son simples circunstancias — Orochimaru — kukuku….

Sarutobi sólo suspiró, posiblemente el rubio habría cogido ya todas las malas costumbres de su alumno, el lado positivo es que no tendrían que temer el que vayan a usarlas en contra de la aldea o alguno de sus ninjas

….

..

—tengo al objetivo en la mira…¿cuál es la orden? — ¿?

—captúralo

..

Tras el día de viaje, el grupo llegó al puerto justo treinta minutos antes de que zarpe el principal barco que conectaba la aldea de la niebla, había muchos ninjas que volvían de sus misiones y no querían o no estaban en condiciones de recorrer todo el mar corriendo sobre el agua y que optaban por el transporte más cómodo, también había unos otros pocos presos que estaban en la misma situación de Raiga aunque la mayoría de esos iba despierto a diferencia del que ellos llegaban, puesto que para evitarse problemas, estaba siendo periódicamente sedado

El viaje fue durante la noche ya que eran las nueve cuando abordaron y tras media hora dejaron el puerto y comenzaron el viaje que llegaría a la niebla dentro de seis horas, los ninjas de Konoha pidieron habitaciones para cada uno y se fueron a "descansar"

Tras unos minutos, Ino iba sigilosamente caminando, cuando dio con la puerta que buscaba, la abrió lenta y cuidadosamente, evitando a toda costa hacer ruido y se sorprendió al ver que la habitación estaba vacía y había una nota colgando que decía

"No tan rápido, Ino"

La rubia se ofuscó y salió a buscarlo a la cubierta ya que posiblemente ahí era donde se encontraba

Mientras tanto el rubio estaba en la parte más alta de la embarcación, había querido pasar un rato en la cubierta para tomar aire y mirar, sin embargo vio a dos de los espadachines que lo estuvo persiguiendo tiempo atrás y decidió evitarse problemas

Ahora le llegaba el viento en la cara y podía ver a lo lejos la isla que componía el país del agua, el lugar era bastante bonito, pero el problema es que su acceso era complicado ya que la gente era bastante recelosa y habían ninjas de la niebla recorriendo constantemente los límites para evitar el ingreso de extraños que puedan constituir posibles amenazas

Desde donde estaba pudo ver a Ino quien posiblemente le estuviera buscando, cosa que le causó gracia aunque no quiso bajar, se quedó ahí, recostado y mirando al cielo mientras viajaba…sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido ahí mismo y sólo volvió a despertar cuando sonaron los motores del barco al liberar el vapor que tenían tras haber llegado a destino así que ahí saltó del lugar donde estaba y gracias a su habilidad con el fuuton logró llegar a tierra firme, sorprendiendo a sus compañeras quienes estaban extrañadas de que el rubio no haya aparecido antes

—¿Cómo están? — Naruto

—¿Qué cómo estamos? — Sakura — llevamos diez minutos esperándote, creímos que te había pasado algo

—bueno…jeje, por lo mismo las hice esperar, lo siento…solo que aquí…podría pasarme algo si no me voy con cuidado

Unos guardias quedaron mirando a Naruto quien se puso a reír de forma nerviosa, aunque cuando iban acercándose vieron el carro donde estaba Raiga, el ninja aún venía dopado así que estaba durmiendo en su celda sin causar ningún tipo de problema, los guardias ahí comenzaron a escuchar el reporte del equipo de Konoha, en el cual el rubio informó que habían vencido a Raiga y lo traían de vuelta para cobrar la recompensa que había por él, los hombres les dijeron que ellos se encargarían del sujeto y se informarle a la Mizukage, para que ellos se adelantaran y fueran a pedirle el dinero a la misma, cosa que los de Konoha se encaminaron a hacer

—vaya, no tenía idea que el Mizukage era una mujer — Hinata

—me pregunto cómo será — Sakura

—seguro es una mujer vieja y bruta

—¿no estarás pensando en una maestra nuestra? — Hinata

—jajajaja

—¿Naruto, qué te pasa…estás como distante?

—eh!...no, nada…sólo pensaba en algo

El grupo avanzó en línea recta por la calle, no debían hacer nada para llamar la atención, así que fueron caminando tranquilamente por la calle, aunque a las chicas les pareció un poco paradójico que aquel que dijese que no llamaran la atención era el que portaba una guadaña más grande que él, pero cuando fueron avanzando se dijeron que habían muchos ninjas que portaban armas que les sobresalían más encima de los hombros, aunque en la mayoría de los casos era porque las usaban así y no porque fueran de dimensiones tan llamativas; al final siguieron el camino sin mirar mucho a los costados y tras unos minutos llegaron a la oficina de la Mizukage, donde unos guardias los recibieron, quedaron mirando feo a Naruto y finalmente dejándolos entrar, luego recorrieron un pasillo llegando finalmente a estar en presencia de la líder de la aldea

La mujer vio a los recién llegados y tras eso le hizo unas señas a los guardias para que se fueran tranquilos, quedando sólo un ninja de la aldea como guardia de la Mizukage, el sujeto era bastante alto y portaba una fina espada, tenía un parche sobre un ojo y unas especies de aros colgantes de papel, las kunoichi miraron a la Mizukage sorprendiéndose totalmente, ella tenía alrededor de treinta años, era una mujer atractiva y refinada, su apariencia era la de alguien capaz, confiada en sí misma y bastante amable…Ino era la más sorprendida ya que esperaba una persona similar a su maestra, pero que no ocultaba su edad; aunque la única similitud era el gran volumen de sus pechos

—Mizukage-sama venimos a reportar la derrota de Raiga el espadachín del trueno y a hacer efectiva la recompensa que su aldea ha puesto sobre él — Naruto (inclinando la cabeza)

—mm…me lo informaron los guardias…¿lo venciste tú solo? — Mizukage (el rubio asintió) - ¿y qué pasó con sus armas?

—me temo que fueron destruidas en el combate

—¿estás diciendo que los colmillos de Izakuchi…fueron destruidos…Naruto?

—pensando: _¡lo conoce! _— Ino, Hinata y Sakura

—exactamente, estaba preparando un ataque eléctrico cuando los corté y acabaron explotando

—permíteme desconfiar un poco de esa versión — Mizukage

—…Ao…desenfunda tu espada por favor — Naruto

—pensando: _los conoce! _— Ino, Hinata y Sakura

El ninja de la niebla mira a su líder y ésta asiente, por lo que desenvaina su espada y la extiende hacia delante, permitiendo que las mujeres puedan ver lo delicada que parecía el arma, aunque seguramente escondía algo o tenía algún tipo de habilidad así como la de Naruto, el rubio simplemente se quitó la guadaña y con un rápido movimiento la agitó para luego volver a ponerla en su lugar mientras un trozo de la espada de Ao caía al suelo

—¡mi espada! — Ao

—veo que has aprendido a usarla…Naruto — Mizukage — les daré la recompensa y hospedaje a tus compañeras…aunque para ti…tendrás la misma prueba de hace tiempo

—¿no podría olvidar ese asunto? — Naruto

—¿olvidar que secuestraron al herrero legendario y lo obligaron a hacerte un arma?..no, no lo creo

—pensando: _¡así que así fue como la consiguió!_ — Ino, Hinata y Sakura

—y a cambio él hizo un arma tan pesada que nadie podría utilizarla…lamentablemente fui lo suficientemente fuerte y eso sólo me hizo aún más fuerte…Mei

—ya, basta de presumir, como arruinaste la espada de Ao tendrás que enfrentarte a otro de mis ninjas — Mizukage


	10. Problemas a la Vista

CAPITULO 9 Problemas a la vista

—chicas, váyanse tranquilas nos veremos mañana

—¿vas a estar bien? — Hinata

—no lo creo, pero no sería la primera vez

De ese modo Ao acompañó a Naruto hacia la salida y de ahí a un lugar que ambos conocían muy bien, dejando intrigadas y algo preocupadas a las compañeras del rubio

—oiga, no es por ser irrespetuosa y lo que menos quiero es provocar un conflicto entre nuestras aldeas, pero…¿no podría perdonar a Naruto? — Hinata

—mira niña, por si no lo sabes hace seis meses él y Orochimaru lograron burlar nuestros cercos y entrar a la aldea, secuestraron al gran Ozaki Masamune y lo intimidaron para hacerles una katana con habilidades especiales, él es uno de los herreros legendarios que formaron las katanas de los siete espadachines de la niebla, ustedes deben saber qué poderes puso en ella, aunque como medida de seguridad para que el arma nunca fuera usada utilizó un material que es sumamente denso, por lo que el peso de esa arma sobrepasa levemente las dos toneladas — Mizukage — tras eso los atrapamos y les sometimos a una prueba, la cual consistía en enfrentar a uno de los verdaderos espadachines, específicamente Ao

—¿y le ganó? — Hinata

—¡Qué va!...tenía un arma que no podía ni levantar y era un novato, mientras que Ao lleva veinte años manejando su espada, perdió miserablemente y recibió un duro castigo, Orochimaru se nos escapó con la guadaña y no supimos más de ellos…pero ahora él parece poder usarla con facilidad, cosa que me sorprende ya que si fue capaz de tomarla con una mano, diría que su fuerza es monstruosa

—en efecto lo es, es capaz de hacerla girar con una sola mano para bloquear ataques – Ino

—¡Ino! — Hinata

—¿Qué?...no quiero que los vaya a sorprender

—no te preocupes, asumiré que la maneja como un maestro…además no se dejen impresionar, si pudo cortar la espada de Ao fue porque ésta canaliza chakra y la guadaña lo repele, así que básicamente fue como cortar un trozo de carne…pero la espada de su nuevo rival será bastante densa y no tiene ningún tipo de habilidad especial…así que no podrá hacerle nada…si me disculpan debo dirigir una prueba

—Por favor no lo lastime — Hinata

—chicas, ustedes pueden quedarse en un hotel siempre que no se metan en problemas, les devolveremos a Naruto a eso del mediodía y con vida, no puedo prometer más

Finalmente las ninjas médico salieron de la oficina seguidas por la Mizukage quien cerró la puerta al salir y dejó a dos ANBU custodiando el lugar para luego caminar en una dirección diferente de las mujeres que les indicaron dónde podrían quedarse para dormir, un ninja les condujo hasta un hotel en donde quedaron en una habitación con tres camas, se instalaron ahí y las dejaron solas

—Ino… ¿acaso quieres que le hagan daño a Naruto? — Sakura

—un poco de escarmiento no le hará mal…así perderá esa actitud de superioridad — Ino

—sólo espero que esté bien — Hinata

….

..

Naruto estaba vendado en el interior de un escenario que ya conocía, había seguido a Ao hasta el estadio subterráneo en el cual habían luchado hace seis meses y aunque casi podía palpar la rabia de aquel hombre por lo que le había hecho a su espada, no le haría nada porque no se lo habían ordenado

Frente a él había llegado la Mizukage con el espadachín que tendría que enfrentar Naruto, le indicó que luchara con todo, como si fuera a matarlo y en caso de hacerlo recibiría un premio, por lo que el joven sonrió demostrando una tiburonezca sonrisa

—destápalo

Ao procedió a quitarle la capucha de la cabeza a Naruto y éste pudo ver que frente a él se hallaba un sujeto que no conocía, con un arma que sí reconoció

—¿no era esa el arma de Zabuza? — Naruto

—así es, por cierto mi nombre es Suigetsu

—Naruto, Kakashi Hatake el ninja que copia logró vencer a Zabuza hace tiempo, enterraron su cuerpo y su espada en el lugar donde él estaba trabajando…en cuando lo supimos enviamos nuestros cazadores y recuperamos la Kubikiri Houcho…está bueno de conversaciones, ya sabes si vences podrás hacer lo que quieras, si pierdes estarás preso y serás sometido a tu castigo

Suigetsu se lanzó corriendo a por Naruto con el arma fuertemente empuñada, cuando estuvo cerca del rubio le lanzó un golpe, pero éste lo detuvo con el mango de la guadaña y aprovechó que tenía inmovilizada su espada para darle una fuerte patada en el pecho…

…sorprendiéndose cuando el oponente se transformó parcialmente en agua y luego de que el rubio quitara el pie, se regenerara por completo

—había olvidado decírtelo, pero Suigetsu es especial y los ataques físicos así como los cortes simples no funcionarán…es una lástima que no puedas canalizar chakra en tu arma ya que en estos momentos no te sirve

—pensando: _creo que el sujeto no ha dicho ninguna de las otras habilidades, tal y como el sensei le amenazó…bueno, pero ni siquiera él conoce las que Jiraiya le dio_ — Naruto

El rubio simplemente tomó su arma con las dos manos apuntando con la punta de la navaja al enemigo, éste se reincorporó y esperó el ataque de Naruto quien saltó hacia él, entonces hizo como que le iba a cortar, Suigetsu interpuso su arma para bloquear, sin embargo el rubio giró rápidamente la suya haciendo que el mango al ser tan largo desviase el arma de Zabuza y el rubio pudiera completar el golpe, cortando a su rival desde la cintura al hombro del lado contrario… aunque lamentablemente esto no tuvo efecto que el ninja agua se recuperó inmediatamente y le hubiera alcanzado con su espada de no ser porque el Uzumaki saltó unos metros hacia atrás

—Raiton Kosenya no jutsu (Técnica del rayo salvaje)

El de la niebla interpuso su arma entre el enemigo y él para evitar el ataque, ya que el elemento trueno era su debilidad debido a su naturaleza de agua, sin embargo cuando la Mizukage se llevó la mano al rostro se entendió que lo había hecho mal ya que el jutsu aquel no seguía una trayectoria frontal, sino que era sumamente descontrolada, por lo que atacó a Suigetsu por un lado donde él no se lo esperaba, con el resultado de quedar aturdido por el ataque que si bien no era muy potente, a él sí le producía algo más de daños y dolor

Naruto se acercó corriendo hasta su rival quien puso su espada para bloquear aunque de una forma muy tosca y poco útil ya que tenía gran parte del cuerpo paralizado, pero el rubio simplemente golpeó su espada con la cabeza de la guadaña y la mandó a volar, una de las ventajas de su enorme peso es que arrojaba lejos las otras espadas cuando chocaban y era el rubio quien había tirado el primer golpe, ya que el impulso adicional que le daba todo ese peso extra era inútil a la hora de defender, así que casi sorpresivamente dio un salto cuando el ninja estaba totalmente expuesto y a su merced, aventó la guadaña unos metros hacia atrás y tras una rápida secuencia de sellos hizo otro jutsu

—Gainen Kosen (Rayo de luz veloz)

Éste llevaba bastante más potencia, y era una técnica que avanzaba zigzagueando aunque de frente, y a un ritmo muy acelerado así que rápidamente impactó en Suigetsu quien sucumbió ante la gran descarga y quedó en un extraño estado de semi transparencia en el suelo, Naruto cayó junto a su guadaña, pero antes de levantarla volvió a hacer otro jutsu

—Okki Kosen (Rayo potente)

El rubio abrió la boca y dejó escapar un gran rayo de electricidad en dirección a su rival quien estaba indefenso en el suelo, aunque como suponía, fue detenido antes de darle, ya que la Mizukage se atravesó y lo detuvo con una mano desnuda

—es suficiente, a todos nos queda claro que has mejorado como espadachín y como ninja, quedas en libertad, aunque la próxima vez que te aparezcas por aquí las cosas no serán tan fáciles — Mizukage

Dicho eso el rubio levantó su arma y se fue de ahí dejando sorprendido a Ao quien no podía creer que en seis meses haya podido usar esa horriblemente pesada guadaña que fue hecha así precisamente para impedir su uso, la Mizukage le encargó que se ocupe de rehidratar a Suigetsu y de ayudarlo con cualquier cosa, mientras ella iba a encargarse de otros asuntos

…

..

La Mizukage recordó algo…creyó ver algo y estaba en el lugar preciso para corroborarlo, así que entró a su casa, la cual era uno de los lugares más seguros de la aldea, por petición expresa suya no tenía guardias ya que no le gustaba que la siguieran y la acompañaran incluso luego del trabajo, pero a cambio, absolutamente toda la casa estaba sellada, y era prácticamente impenetrable, siendo la puerta principal el único acceso viable ya que el resto estaba absolutamente bloqueado por todo tipo de sellos de restricción, la luz entraba a través de una lucarna debidamente sellada que había en el techo y ésta se reflejaba y llegaba a todas partes, así como el aire era suministrado por un circuito de aire acondicionado que funcionaba todo el día ya que a ella le gustaba tener aire fresco durante todo el tiempo que estuviese ahí

Entró a la casa y le sorprendió que no hubiese nada extraño, todo estaba en orden…aunque de pronto sintió un ruido y vio que en su puerta, en los ganchos que había para colgar un madero con tal de impedir la entrada había una guadaña y de pronto sintió que alguien le respiró en el cuello

—hola Mei…tanto tiempo

—¿Qué quieres…Naruto?

—¿Qué no es obvio?…quiero devolverte el favor…además no podía pasar por aquí sin llevarme un recuerdo de…éstas

Cuando el rubio dijo lo último, le agarró los voluminosos pechos a la Mizukage con ambas manos, la mujer rápidamente se volteó para darle una bofetada, pero el rubio sujetó su mano y aún cuando ella hizo fuerza para liberarse, no pudo ni mover al rubio quien parecía ser insuperable en cuanto a fuerza física

—¿no luces tan imponente cuando uno no está esposado a tu cama no es verdad?

Ahora la mujer rápidamente le abofeteó con la otra mano tomándolo por sorpresa y causándole algo de gracia a Naruto quien estaba sonriendo de forma paradójica

—¿así es como me tratas después de lo que pasó?...cuánta falta te hace un hombre…un marido

Eso encendió en la mujer su furia interna y le propinó un fuerte puñetazo a Naruto en el rostro que si bien no lo daño tanto, le dio vuelta el rostro y cuando iba a preparar la otra mano para repetir el movimiento, el rubio la tomó de la cintura, arrastrándola hasta él y llenando su boca con la propia, en un beso muy ardiente que rápidamente desarmó a la Mizukage que poco se resistió a los labios del rubio y cuando éste la cargó y la llevó hasta su habitación la tiró de forma brusca sobre la cama

—¡hey ten cuidado!

—¿me pides cuidado cuando acabas de golpearme?

Ella estaba tumbada de espaldas en la cama, mientras que Naruto apoyó una rodilla al borde de ésta, con una de sus manos cargó el hombro de la mujer para inmovilizarla un poco y con el brazo libre le quitó la ropa a tirones, sin importarle que se rompa y así fue como prontamente la despojó de todo lo que llevaba, él entonces le quitó la mano del hombro y comenzó quitándose la capa y la túnica, quedando con ropa interior, la mujer se iba a acerca a quitársela, aunque el Uzumaki le dio un beso y luego la giró para dejarla nuevamente de espaldas en la cama, como indicándole que ahora las cosas se harían a su modo, así que tras una pausa que sólo pretendía marcar los roles, él finalmente se desnudó

Naruto la vio ahí entregada sobre la cama y provocándole apoyó una de sus rodillas pegada a su muslo, muy cerca de su entrepierna, mientras con la mano derecha se apoyaba en la cama, con la izquierda la tomaba esas enormes tetas que tenía y acercaba su boca a su cuello para susurrarle algunas cosas a su oído

—Mei…Mei Terumi, ¿qué diría la gente si se enterara que su líder es tan vulnerable frente a un hombre con los pantalones puestos?...¿acaso eres así con todos?

—no…mmm (gemido)…por supuesto que no — Mizukage

—dígame, señorita Terumi, ¿cuántos han pasado por esta cama desde la última vez que estuve aquí?

—ninguno…qué clase de líder crees que soy…mmm

—una bastante excitante por cierto — Naruto

—no…pue…puedo meterme con cualquiera…soy una mujer respetable…mm…si esto…si, esto

—ya vale…entendí que no puedes liarte con cualquiera por tu cargo…así que fui el último, creo que has ganado una recompensa

Entonces la tomó y luego de dejarla de boca abajo, tomó su cintura e introdujo su miembro en su ano, al principio fue de a poco para no provocarle tanto dolor, pero una vez que metió la cabeza, siguió el resto del camino de golpe, provocando un grito en la mujer que no había tenido sexo anal antes

—aahh!!!....Naruto…

—eso es dí mi nombre!

—Naruto!

El rubio comenzó a moverse acercándose y alejándose de ella, al comienzo iba bastante rápido y aprovechaba de vez en cuando de darle un golpe suave en el trasero a la mujer o bien de jugar con su busto un rato, ella ya había dejado de lado el dolor por el placer y se lo estaba disfrutando a concho…de pronto comenzó a gemir y a sentir cosas sumamente gratificantes que le indicaban que estaba a punto de tener un orgasmo y que por medio de las contracciones involuntarias que hacía sobre el pene del rubio, éste pudo notarlo y comenzó a disminuir el ritmo

—mmm…ah…¿Qué pasa Naruto?

—vamos a conversar un poco

—¿de qué….estás ahh!...hablando? — Mei

—quiero saber por qué, por qué la vez pasada te acostaste conmigo y me hiciste lo mismo que te hice ahora

—ahh…bueno, me pareciste mono y de algún modo me recordaste a alguien a quien respetaba mucho…y lo otro…ah!...fue porque por lo que hicieron, fácilmente podrían haber sido asesinados en el acto…por eso te saqué esa información, para no aparecer con las manos vacías…además, después de venirte hablaste como una nena

—¿quién es ahora el que habla como una nena? — Naruto — pensando: _así que ella me estaba protegiendo…_

El rubio súbitamente la penetró de una vez y con fuerza, provocando que finalmente ella alcance la cúspide y se venga tras ser penetrada por el trasero, de pronto perdió sus fuerzas quedando recostada en la cama con la sensibilidad sumamente aumentada, por lo que cada roce que el Uzumaki le daba le hacía sentir placeres increíbles

Fue éste quien siguió con la iniciativa, así que la volteó y le penetró en su vagina, ella sólo dio un gemido y comenzó a disfrutar junto con el rubio cada vez que éste se movía….el rubio comenzó a levantarla de las piernas como para profundizar el alcance de esa posición, haciendo que para Mei el placer llegara hasta lo más profundo de su ser, la Mizukage estaba como aletargada, pero en cuando sintió que se iba a venir de nuevo pareció reaccionar y levantó el tronco, abrazando con fuerza al rubio, quien se corrió dentro de ella…oh! El sentir ese esperma dentro suyo fue como si la quemara y acabó volviendo a correrse al instante

Ahora que ambos habían alcanzado el clímax, Naruto estaba recostado sobre la mujer, apoyando su cabeza sobre sus pechos, realmente le gustaban mucho y ella parecía muy sensible en esos momentos, por lo que apreciaba cualquier estimulación adecuada

…..

..

Era casi el mediodía y Sakura, Hinata e Ino estaban caminando para llegar al edificio donde estaba la oficina de la Mizukage con tal de ir a por Naruto y regresar de una vez por todas a la aldea, sin embargo sintieron un tumulto y unos gritos por lo que voltearon a mirar en dirección de una calle aledaña

—¡Cooooorraaaan!...(se oía a lo lejos)…¡dense prisa!

Cuando pudieron ver, contemplaron a Naruto bastante desarreglado y sin la capucha roja corriendo con tal de huir de unos ninja, aunque su velocidad le permitía estar a salvo, rápidamente pasó corriendo frente a sus compañeras

—¡alcáncenme!

Las kunoichis no entendían mucho la situación, pero se veía peligroso quedarse ahí por lo que también echaron a correr tras el líder de su equipo, preguntándose cómo es que podía ser tan rápido con dos toneladas encima

—Kuchoyose no jutsu! — Naruto

El rubio ya había llegado al puerto que había en la aldea misma y vio un lugar desocupado donde no había ningún barco, así que se mordió el pulgar e hizo los sellos, ya que en esos momentos era más cómodo eso que usar el tatuaje de invocación, entonces apareció en el mar una serpiente de color blanco que tenía ciertos rasgos como de dragón y estaba flotando

—¡Serb, necesito que nos lleves cuanto antes a Konoha! — Naruto

—¿otra vez lo mismo? — Serb

—en el camino te explico

Las kunoichi rápidamente llegaron y ahí y aunque tenían ciertas aprehensiones, se montaron en el hermoso y místico animal, el cual comenzó a mover su cola rápidamente para comenzar la marcha que poco a poco iba aumentando de velocidad, llegando tras sólo diez minutos a superar el mejor de los barcos con facilidad

—¿qué fue lo que pasó? — Sakura

—¡Qué es eso que llevas en la espalda! — Ino

Cuando la Yamanaka lo mencionó las otras dos se fijaron que no sólo llevaba la guadaña, sino que había un mango de otra espada que precisamente Sakura reconoció ya que había visto a su sensei enfrentarse al ninja que la ocupaba

Flash Back

-casi una hora antes-

Naruto y Mei habían estado haciendo el amor hasta las nueve de la mañana, por lo que ambos quedaron completamente exhaustos…afortunadamente sólo el rubio tenía una resistencia sobrehumana debido a la presencia del Kyubi, así que se levantó sigilosamente, se vistió del mismo modo y acabó saliendo de la casa; se digirió al hospital

Su rostro tenía una leve mueca como si estuviese riendo por la próxima travesura que haría, entró al hospital, preguntó por un paciente cuando al final llegó a un cuarto en el sótano donde estaba descansando Suigetsu en un acuario, el rubio tomó la Kubikiri Houcho y justo al levantarle pasó a tocar el acuario, despertando al ninja agua quien iba a salir de ahí para alertar a los demás y detenerle

Lamentablemente para sus pretensiones, el rubio nuevamente fue más rápido y le lanzó el mismo jutsu del rayo veloz, dejándolo aturdido en el acuario así que tomó el arma y salió corriendo, hasta encontrarse con sus compañeras mientras huía de los ANBU que lo perseguían tras haberle visto con la espada de Zabuza sin poder darles una explicación

Fin Flash Back

—ya saben el dicho no?...el que gana se lo lleva — Naruto

—¡te robaste la espada de uno de los siete espadachines de la niebla! — Sakura

—robar es una palabra muy fea, además yo le gané limpiamente, nos batimos a duelo y a él tuvieron que salvarle la vida

—¿qué pasó luego de que te fuiste con ese sujeto al que le cortaste la espada? — Hinata

—mmm…luché con un espadachín algo complicado, pero cuando descubrí su debilidad no me duró ni dos minutos, después…fui a equiparar la balanza por algo que pasó hace tiempo y finalmente fui a recuperar mi premio

….

..

—¿así que en resumidas cuentas destruiste la katana de uno de los espadachines de la niebla, casi matas a otro, y te robaste su arma? — Sarutobi

—pensando: _menos mal que no dije nada de mi aventura con Mei_ — Naruto

—y supongo que te acostaste con la Mizukage…de nuevo

—¡Qué! — Sakura, Hinata e Ino

—bueno, bueno al menos cumplimos la misión exitosamente y salimos todos sanos y salvos

—creo que no debí darle tanta libertad a Orochimaru al entrenarte — Sarutobi — bien, si hay cualquier problema diplomático, cosa que dudo, será tu entera responsabilidad resolverlo, por lo demás me alegro que se estén llevando mejor como equipo…aunque creo que pondré una nueva regla para mejorar la dinámica, si bien Naruto es el líder y es quien está al mando, cuando haga algo que deliberadamente ponga en riesgo tanto su vida como la de ustedes, siempre y cuando las tres estén de acuerdo, podrán limitar su poder y tomarán las decisiones como mayoría, es decir que si las tres piensan que él no ha tomado la decisión correcta, él deberá hacerles caso, aunque si una no está segura y quedan en empate, será prevaleciendo su palabra — Sarutobi

—¡pero viejo!

—es mi decisión Naruto, creo que lo que hiciste fue muy arriesgado y obstinado de tu parte, por mucho que tengas al Kyubi para curar tus heridas, sabes perfectamente el precio de ello y sigues siendo mortal, no lo olvides…tienen tres días hasta su próxima misión por todas las complicaciones, pueden retirarse

—hai!

….

—¿así que hiciste eso eh? — Orochimaru

—vaya, posiblemente con esto Naruto no se arriesgue tanto — Anko

—no estoy de acuerdo

—¿podrías decirnos por qué? — Sarutobi

—sé cómo piensa y se la dejaste fácil, sólo tiene que hacer que una de las tres se enganche a él lo suficiente y tendrá al equipo en la palma de la mano

—¿a si?...y quién crees que será la elegida

—cualquiera menos Hinata

—¿Por qué? — Anko

—porque a ella la quiere y Naruto puede ser un mujeriego, pero no es cruel — Orochimaru — Jiraiya le dijo mucho sobre las mujeres, cómo ser exitoso y ligar…pero también le dijo cómo ser un caballero y él no dañaría a alguien que sabe que le quiere

—¿así que tú dices que porque la quiere no se acercará a ella? — Anko — eso no me hace mucho sentido

—no se equivoquen, Naruto es alguien que ha tenido una mala experiencia y cree poderosamente que el sexo es sólo una diversión, algo para sentirse bien y pasar el rato, él enterró sus sentimientos románticos hacia el género opuesto cuando perdió la fe en el corazón de las personas y ahora se dedica a hacer lo que quiere…pero por lo mismo, él nunca se permitiría estar con Hinata ya que ella tiene sentimientos hacia él y él no los retribuye, por lo que si tiene relaciones con ella sería como aprovecharse y darle falsas ilusiones

….

—¿Naruto…es cierto lo que dijo el Hokage? — Sakura

—si preguntas por lo de la Mizukage, sí

—¿acaso son…

—¿novios? — Naruto — jajaja, no en lo absoluto, no la veía hace poco más de seis meses cuando mi padrino nos dejó…em…cuando pudimos partir, eso…el que me acueste un par de veces con ella no significa nada

—¿ella no significa nada? — Sakura

—yo no dije eso, ella es atractiva y yo le parezco atractivo a ella, los dos somos capaces de complacernos y mantenerlo oculto del resto de la aldea para no acarrearle problemas, lo que tenemos es simplemente sexo — Naruto — y si he hecho algo es sólo para desquitarme, la primera vez me tomó por sorpresa y me sacó un montón de información, ahora lo hicimos hasta la mañana y la dejé tan cansada que nadie pudo dirigir los ninjas para perseguirnos

Cuando hablaba de eso con tanta naturalidad, la pelirrosa sentía algo extraño, ya que quería enojarse, se suponía que debía ser solidaria con el género y rechazar la promiscuidad de su líder de escuadrón, sin embargo nadie obligaba a la líder de la niebla a hacer eso, por otro lado Hinata al sólo imaginarse a Naruto con otra mujer…en actos tan…íntimos, se avergonzó mucho y la cara se le puso como tomate, cuando el rubio mencionó que habían tenido sexo toda la noche, ya fue demasiado y se desmalló, mientras Ino mascullaba algunas maldiciones audibles sólo para ella misma ya que creía firmemente que el rubio la seguía provocando…Naruto por su lado no se arrepentía de nada y se divertía viendo las reacciones de sus compañeras

—bien chicas, felicitaciones por la misión cumplida, estoy muy contento de tenerlas en mi equipo y será hasta nuevo aviso — Naruto (desapareció en una nube de humo)

El rubio estaba contento, había comenzado a tomarle el gusto a sus "paseos" por la niebla y ahora se veía sonriente aprovechando el tiempo para buscar una casa, la verdad no sabía mucho porque cuando comenzó a averiguar, le preguntaron qué tipo de casa, con cuántas habitaciones y ese tipo de cosas…él pensó que sólo quería una casa bonita, pero esa no era una muy buena descripción

Al final le dijo que quería una casa no tan grande, pero ni tan pequeña, que fuera bonita, no tan alejada y que tenga patio para poder hacer alguna cosa, por lo que un corredor de propiedades le mostró una casa que estaba a dos cuadras del dentro de la aldea y como a cuatro de la torre Hokage lo cual era muy cómodo, la casa era grande en su opinión, pero el sujeto le dijo que tenía tres dormitorios por si tenía que invitar a alguien y contaba con dos baños, era una casa de dos pisos, en la planta baja había un dormitorio grande al igual que un baño espacioso, contaba con cocina, sala de estar, comedor y un pequeño pasillo a la entrada; el segundo piso contaba con los dos cuartos más chicos que el principal y un baño más reducido también, el exterior era de color amarillo mientras que el techo era gris, el patio era como dos veces la superficie de la planta baja por lo que había bastante espacio y tenía un pequeño patio delantero que separaba la casa de la reja que daba a la calle

El rubio creía que la casa era bastante grande para él solo, pero nunca sabía si en el futuro podría invitar a alguien o tener una fiesta ahí, así que como no sabía mucho de casas terminó aceptando la primera que le ofrecieron y la compró, le dijo que tenía que conseguir el dinero y el hombre aceptó ya que normalmente cuando eran sumas más grandes la gente no lo traía simplemente en los bolsillos, así que le dio un pagaré y le indicó que tenía dos semanas para hacerlo efectivo

El rubio estaba ansioso por lo que fue a la oficina del viejo de inmediato, de hecho llegó y entró cuando éste les estaba dando instrucciones a un equipo de genin con su jounin encargado, éste le quedó mirando feo, peor el rubio acostumbrado a eso se sentó en uno de los sillones a esperar que terminaran sus asuntos y se fuesen de ahí, mientras que Sarutobi intentaba seguir con lo que estaba haciendo con toda la naturalidad posible, al cabo de unos minutos el equipo salió de la oficina

—lo siento por eso viejo, pero estaba algo ansioso

—¿qué pasó ahora Naruto?

—ya conseguí una casa y quería que me dieras el dinero — Naruto

—a ver…(recibiendo el pagaré) ¿es una casa grande no?

—sí, ¿por qué, es muy cara…no alcanza?

—no, no es eso…aunque supongo que no tienes idea de casas y no quiero que se aprovechen de ti — Sarutobi — ¿te importaría mostrármela?

—pensando: _no lo había pensado en lo absoluto_ — Naruto — está bien

Así ambos salieron de la oficina, y aunque el Hokage sí decía la verdad, había estado esperando por una oportunidad de salir un rato de ese lugar que parecía una prisión más que cualquier otra cosa, así que emprendieron el viaje caminando como la gente normal, tan solo al llegar el viejo creyó que por la cercanía con los sitios importantes de la aldea y el tamaño exterior de la casa, ya estaba bien, aunque le pidió que la vieran por dentro, y usando la llave que le dio el vendedor ingresaron, al Hokage el lugar le pareció adecuado para el precio así que se retiró felicitando a Naruto por lo que sería su nueva casa

El rubio satisfecho por recibir la aprobación de Sarutobi fue a contarle a su sensei sobre la casa que había comprado, tenía la intención de hacer una fiesta de inauguración, así que pensaba invitarlo a él y a Anko, así como a sus otros compañeros de la academia con los que se llevaba bien

—¿así que el pequeño Naruto se nos muda? — Anko

—¿podrías dejar de llamarme así? — Naruto — al menos mientras haya gente…en dos kilómetros a la redonda

—jajaja, no te preocupes no te avergonzaré mañana

—lo siento, pero no podré ir Naruto — Orochimaru — esta noche salgo en una misión y es algo compleja

—¿necesita ayuda?

—kukuku, el día en que necesite ayuda créeme que me retiraré — Orochimaru — por cierto, ¿qué vas a hacer con las armas que has ganado

—estaba pensando simplemente en conservarlas — Naruto — mi guadaña es mejor que cualquiera de esas y no pretendo dárselas a nadie más

—está bien, no olvides seguir entrenando, aún tienes muchas cosas por mejorar

—lo sé, no he tenido mucho tiempo aunque siempre que puedo lo hago — Naruto

….

..

Naruto estaba durmiendo, soñaba que se enfrentaba a un Akatsuki misterioso y lo derrotaba, le hacía hablar y desarticulaba toda la organización al exponerlos, de pronto su sueño se comenzó a volver más ligero y sintió un peso sobre el cuerpo, hasta donde recordaba esa noche no se había acostado con nadie y su guadaña estaba en el suelo, así que no entendía mucho lo que pasaba hasta que un beso lo despertó

—¡Anko! — Naruto

El rubio abrió mucho los ojos contemplando que su cuarto estaba vacío y que incluso él estaba sobre su cama, pero no había nada más en la habitación

—¿Qué significa todo esto?

—es una sorpresa del viejo, ven pronto

Así que Naruto se vistió con la ropa que Anko le prestó, de hecho era la única prenda que quedaba en la casa y cuando salieron de la habitación el rubio se fijó que estaban sus sillones y todo lo general, pero faltaban algunas cosas suyas, algunos adornos y ese tipo de cosas más personales, no dijo nada ya que Anko se estaba adelantando, aunque no tan rápido como para no poder alcanzarla aumentando un poco la velocidad. Al cabo de un rato se detuvieron frente a la casa que había comprado el día anterior, Naruto no entendía mucho lo que pasaba hasta que la puerta se abrió y pudo ver al tercer Hokage en el interior

El hombre llamó a Naruto quien rápidamente entró y se sorprendió mucho, la casa estaba totalmente equipada con los muebles, los electrodomésticos y todo lo que una casa debía tener, incluso estaban ubicadas en diferentes lugares las cosas de Naruto y cuando el rubio fue a su cuarto estaban sus libros, sus cosas e incluso en la muralla había un soporte de hierro para su guadaña, el rubio la dejó ahí y para su sorpresa el muro no se vino abajo

Cuando volvió con el tercero le dijo que eso era un regalo de parte suya, cosa que alegró mucho a Naruto y le dio un fuerte abrazo que hizo muy feliz al anciano, Naruto se había convertido en alguien condenadamente fuerte, pero seguía siendo un buen chico y estaba realmente contento y orgulloso de él

—ahora podrás hacer tu fiesta de inauguración como Dios manda! — Sarutobi

—¿puedes venir?

—lo siento Naruto, pero no — Sarutobi — no creo que sería lo más adecuado para mí, además es tu momento para compartir con personas de tu edad

Así fue como el rubio aceptó el rechazo de la invitación y le agradeció por lo que había hecho con su casa, finalmente el Hokage le sonrió, le entregó sus llaves y le deseó que lo pasara bien para posteriormente irse, sin imaginárselo Sarutobi sintió una gran alegría interior, como si ese gesto desinteresado de hacer feliz a un chico le hubiese producido una enorme paz interior

—¿tú vendrás a mi fiesta no? — Naruto

—¡por supuesto! — Anko — no te desharás de mí tan fácilmente

Durante el día el rubio estuvo invitando a sus compañeros de generación, aunque no los encontró a todos, por lo que invitó a Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, Shino, Chouji, Asuma y Kiba, les dijo que si querían podían llevar algún invitado así que después de eso se fue a comprar lo que le iba a hacer falta para la fiesta

A las nueve de la noche comenzaron a llegar los invitados, Anko llegó junto a Kurenai, quien además había sido invitada por Asuma, pero como iban a ir las mujeres, el Sarutobi decidió invitar también a Kakashi, luego fueron llegando los demás aunque todos solos, así en un sector estaban los más "experimentados" (por no decir viejos) y los otros se repartían lo demás, sin embargo todos deambulaban, conversando, bailando o haciendo otra cosa

—Naruto, aún no puedo creer que tengas a las tres chicas en tu equipo — Kiba

—¿Qué tiene eso Kiba? — Sakura — acaso no calificamos bien?

—no, no es eso…sólo que estar con tantas chicas lindas…y fuertes, digo ustedes tres son jounin

—sí, pero Naruto-kun es más fuerte que nosotras juntas — Hinata — por eso lo respetamos y seguimos

—voy a buscar algo de hielo, luego vuelvo

Naruto estaba muy a gusto, estaba bebiendo algo de sake, en teoría al ser ninja se le confería cierto estatus sin importar su edad por lo que podía beber sin que alguien le fuera a criticar y otra de las "experiencias de vida" que Jiraiya le inculcó fue el beber ya que muchas veces había gente con la que tendría que compartir una copa…o más, para conseguir algo de ellos

Ahora fue a la cocina, cogió la hielera del refrigerador y se sentó para echarlos en un recipiente, de pronto vio que Anko entró tras él y como era de confianza siguió haciendo su tarea hasta que ésta se sentó en sus piernas

—¿Qué pasa sensei? — Naruto — claramente no te gusto, así que no entiendo por qué haces esto

—jajaja, tienes razón, pero es que es muy divertido molestarte…aunch!

De pronto la puerta se estaba comenzando a mover y entonces entró Kurenai quien quedó algo sorprendida cuando vio a Anko en el suelo cerca de una silla con cara de dolor y a Naruto devolviendo la hielera al refrigerador, el joven tenía un vaso con hielo en la mano y cogió uno e cual le acercó a Anko con la mano

—sensei, no debiera beber tanto…espero que lo esté pasando bien Kurenai-sensei

El rubio saludó a Kurenai antes de salir de la cocina dejando a las dos amigas solas

—ese condenado y rápido mocoso!

—¿estás ebria? — Kurenai

—no digas estupideces y volvamos

La fiesta estaba muy divertida, aunque cuando habían pasado algunas horas algunos se comenzaron a ir a sus casas ya que tenían algo que hacer al otro día o simplemente no querían quedar en tan mal estado, los jounin fueron los primeros en hacerlo, luego Hinata quien no quería llegar tan tarde a su casa

…..

..

Despertó con un dolor de cabeza infernal, hace tiempo que no se sentía tan mal después de beber y es que hace tiempo que no bebía tanto, su cuarto tenía excelente iluminación y él no podía ni abrir los ojos casi, estaba mirando hacia la ventana, así que se movió un poco y entonces oyó un ligero ruido y alguien se abrazó un poco más apegada a él, el rubio casi saltó de la cama cuando sintió a alguien más en su lecho por lo que volteó la cabeza y abriendo de a poco los ojos dentro de sus posibilidades

—pensando: _¡rosa!...tiene el cabello rosa!..._ — Naruto (algo temeroso) — ¿Sakura?

—mm…¿sí?...

—¿anoche lo hicimos cierto?

—sí, por qué no te acuerdas?

—no, no me acuerdo de nada — Naruto — lo siento

Sakura estaba comenzando a sentirse un poco decepcionada, Naruto le había dejado claro las veces anteriores que no guardaba sentimientos por ninguna mujer en particular y mientras alguna estuviera dispuesta, él pasaría un buen rato con ella, pero meterse con alguien sólo por estar ebrio cuando menos dañaba un poco su orgullo

—¡rayos!...¡me acosté con una chica increíble y no recuerdo nada! — Naruto

Eso hizo sonreír a Sakura y le subió mucho el ánimo, la chica coquetamente se acercó a él y le dio un beso en su hombro para hacerlo mirarle

—¿sabes no tiene por qué ser la última vez?

—¿Hola Naruto co-…. Yo no he visto nada! — Anko

El rubio iba a preguntarle a Sakura si hablaba en serio cuando de pronto sintió a Anko y volteó a verla ya que estaba asomada a la ventana, pero cuando lo vio con otra chica, presumiblemente desnudos en la cama, se puso roja y se fue sumamente rápido de ahí

—¿esa es Anko-sensei?...¿qué…qué hace ahí?

—calma…ella es normalmente así de molesta, creo que soy su juguete o algo

—¿por qué? — Sakura

—no creo que lo sepas…¿recuerdas que cuando estábamos en la academia yo solía ser escandaloso y bromista, pero de un día cambié y dejé de hacer todo eso? (Sakura asintió) bueno, eso fue porque conocí a Orochimaru y poco después a Anko-sensei, ellos dos me entrenaron y lo han hecho hasta hace poco

—¿o sea que es como tu maestra?…vaya, yo pensaba que eran novios o algo

—ya se los dije, yo soy incapaz de amar a alguien — Naruto — aunque ella debe ser una de las personas a las que más quiero, pero no en ese sentido, para mí es como una hermana mayor

—¿aún te duele la cabeza? — Sakura (el rubio asiente) — déjame ayudarte

Entonces Sakura puso su mano sobre la frente el rubio y comenzó a aplicarle ese chakra verde que él conocía y poco a poco el dolor comenzó a disminuir, luego ella terminó y dejó la mano sobre su pecho, intrigando un poco al rubio

—¿Sakura tú no bebiste no?

—casi nada

—¿entonces hiciste esto porque quisiste?

—así es, verás…todos estos años he estado tras Sasuke, pero el otro día él me dijo que era una gran tonta, porque no podía ver que lo único que conseguía con insistir tanto era lucir patética…creo que eso me hizo abrir los ojos y darme cuenta que él nunca me tomará en serio…así que yo… bueno, no es ningún misterio que eres muy guapo…tú sabes

—(la abrazó) no te preocupes, no eres patética en absoluto, él sólo es un tonto que está demasiado obsesionado con lo de su venganza para darse cuenta del mundo que le rodea, tú eres una chica linda y muy fuerte, no dejes que nadie te haga creer lo contrario

—muchas gracias… —Sakura — pensando: _qué lástima que seas así, realmente eres alguien de quien una se podría llegar a enamorar_

Luego de un reponedor almuerzo preparado por Naruto, Sakura se fue bastante más animada a su casa, el rubio quedó solo aunque estaba contento, creó algunos clones para que ordenaran y limpiaran la casa mientras él iba a ponerse la capucha, recoger su guadaña y salir a entrenar un rato, aún le quedaba ese día libre

Naruto se pasó el día entrando en un campo de entrenamiento que encontró desocupado, estaba intentando crear o perfeccionar algunas técnicas propias y por eso cada vez que podía dedicaba algo de tiempo a ello, puesto que de resultarle el efecto sería increíble

Ino estaba en su casa lamentando no haber tenido una oportunidad con Naruto en la fiesta, no es que sintiera algo especial por él, pero esa verdadera guerra de provocaciones que rayaban en lo erótico la tenía distraída de todo lo demás, aunque ahora estaba descansando porque estaba bastante convencida que la próxima misión que tuviesen iba a ser una no fácil

Hinata estaba contenta porque lo había pasado bien en la fiesta y aunque no fue tan cerca, al haber más gente pudo hablar tranquila con todos, especialmente con Naruto

La pelirrosa por otro lado había llegado a su casa, su madre se sorprendió de verla tan animosa y como no había llegado en toda la noche supuso que la fiesta había estado buena, le preguntó a Sakura, pero ésta le sonrió y le dijo que había estado bien, para luego subir las escaleras y encerrarse en su cuarto

Eran casi las nueve y media cuando distintos ANBU fueron a buscar a Naruto, Hinata, Ino y Sakura, los jóvenes se reunieron en la oficina del Hokage para preguntarle por lo que ocurría, pero las noticias no fueron para nada alentadoras

Durante el tiempo que Naruto estuvo en la arena, Sasuke presentó la prueba para ascender a jounin y aprobó, sin embargo hace poco tenía la misión de ir a resguardar la frontera de la aldea que daba con el país del viento y el de la tierra, por lo que estarían al menos tres semanas ahí, sin embargo hace pocos instantes al Hokage le había llegado una nota de parte de su nieto en la que comentaba que Sasuke había sentido unas presencias y había desaparecido al ir tras ellas dejándolos abandonados, los tres que quedaban eran genin y el mensaje había sido enviado dos días atrás ya que eso se lo que solía demorar un ave mensajera, así que el viejo les encomendó ir y proteger a los jóvenes, terminar la misión que les quedaba y volver con ellos, si había noticias de Sasuke hacerlo volver de inmediato a la aldea

—sé que les pido algo complicado y de improviso, pero por favor deben llegar lo antes posible

—chicas…chicas, tengo que pedirles algo, no lo hago porque las menosprecie, no quiero que piensen eso, pero soy el que puede llegar más rápido – Naruto

—Naruto… — Hinata

—Naruto — Ino

—¿Naruto…no quieres dejarnos tu hoz? — Sakura

—no, será más seguro para todos si la llevo conmigo — Naruto — por favor perdónenme, les prometo que para compensarlas las invitaré a las tres a un sitio lindo, pero por favor no se enojen, como dijo el viejo lo primordial es la seguridad de los jóvenes

—está bien, anda aunque espéranos porque en menos de lo que te imagines estaremos allá — Ino

—muchas gracias, son un amor

El rubio sin pensarlo mucho le dio un beso en la mejilla a cada una, tomó el pergamino con la ubicación exacta de las manos del Hokage y se puso en la ventana, las demás viendo su espalda se sorprendieron cuando una fuerte energía emergió y de pronto Naruto se vio cubierto por un chakra rojo y había una cola en su espalda, lo próximo que vieron fue al mismo rubio, pero a una gran distancia más allá, puesto que con ese poder dio un salto increíblemente grande

—nosotras no nos quedaremos atrás, vamos! — Sakura

El rubio sabía que podía llamar la atención, e incluso atemorizar a los genin, pero no le importaban las consecuencias, dentro del equipo estaba Konohamaru, el sobrino de Asuma y el nieto del viejo, él no iba a permitir que ellos sufrieran si él podía hacer algo por evitarlo, por lo que apuró el paso lo más que pudo, iba saltando sobre los árboles aunque cada vez que saltaba desde uno, al darse impulso lo terminaba rompiendo, pero al menos avanzaba poco más de medio quilómetro con cada salto…

…tres horas y algunos minutos después el rubio pudo ver desde el aire a los jóvenes que buscaba, así que rápidamente se deshizo del chakra rojo y cayó justo en frente de ellos, sorprendiéndose de que Konohamaru se pusiera en guardia y agazapado frente a sus compañeros como lo haría una madre que cuida de sus polluelos

—tranquilo, tranquilo que soy yo y vengo a ayudarlos — Naruto

—¿Naruto?...¿pero y ese chakra maligno que se sintió hace poco?

—bueno…jeje…ese fui yo, pero no hay de qué preocuparse — Naruto — ¿están bien?

—más o menos, hace un rato luchamos contra unos bandidos, entre ellos había uno fuerte aunque eran muchos, al final logramos ahuyentarlos, pero Moegui quedó exhausta y Udon se quebró una pierna al recibir un golpe

—ya veo, bueno Moegui toma esta píldora, te ayudará a reponerte…Udon, puedo fijarte un poco el hueso para que no se te enchueque, pero en algunas horas más llegarán mis compañeras médicos y te podrán ayudar mejor

—gracias

—¿vienes con un equipo? — Konohamaru

—así es, tu abuelo nos encomendó esta misión aunque yo me separé porque soy el más rápido y lo más importante es su seguridad…eso fue hace como tres horas y algo

—¿te demoraste tres horas?

—y como treinta minutos

—pensando: _vaya, no solamente maneja esa cosa que es inmensamente pesada, sino que es extremadamente rápido _— Konohamaru

Así el grupo estuvo descansando de la pelea que habían tenido mientras esperaban el resto del equipo de Naruto, el grupo había salido de la hoja hace dos semanas atrás, por lo que tendría que permanecer sólo siete días más ahí en ese lugar, Naruto estaba confiado ya que era sumamente improbable que alguien capaz de vencerle se apareciera, aunque no quería volver a utilizar el chakra rojo ya que parecía atemorizar a los pequeños con justa razón

Habían pasado varias horas y estaba anocheciendo, el rubio se había ofrecido para hacer la guardia durante toda la noche con tal de permitir que los jóvenes tengan un descanso como necesitaban, se sentía a gusto en una tranquila y bonita noche, junto a una fogata y su fiel guadaña…de pronto de la carpa donde estaban los jóvenes salió Konohamaru, el chico tenía una extraña mirada que mezclaba súplica y admiración por lo que el rubio parecía intuir lo que vendría a continuación

—¿Naruto…?

—dime

—¿cómo te hiciste tan fuerte…?...es decir, llegaste aquí en muy poco tiempo, creo que ni mi abuelito podría hacer eso…además cargas con esa pesada cosa y no parece molestarte en lo absoluto

—pensando: _no puedo decirle "porque el demonio de nueve colas está atrapado en mi interior_" — Naruto — bueno, yo he entrenado muy duro desde pequeño, si quieres volverte fuerte debes aplicarte y entrenar todos los días, entrena hasta que no puedas más y ponte metas a superar

—¿metas?

—así es! — Naruto — por ejemplo un día proponte dar diez vueltas a la aldea y haz lo posible por conseguirlo, a la próxima vez te pones el doble como objetivo y cada vez que pases una, lo aumentas, lo mismo con los otros entrenamientos, puede ejercitar tu control de chakra aprendiendo a caminar sobre el agua y permaneciendo varias horas sobre ésta

—¡pero yo quiero aprender un super jutsu! — Konohamaru

—¿no te das cuenta que en la vida no existen los atajos? — Naruto — si quieres algo debes poner tu corazón en ello y dar lo mejor de ti, de lo contrario los resultados nunca serán lo suficientemente buenos

—pensando: _¡tiene razón…todo este tiempo sólo he sido un inmaduro y un egoísta!_ — Konohamaru

Así fue como al día siguiente los jóvenes despertaron y se pusieron a ordenar el lugar y recolectar las cosas necesarias, mientras Naruto descansaba ya que no había dormido en toda la noche, Konohamaru se estaba esforzando mucho en la recolección de la leña, estaba recordando lo que le había dicho Naruto y poniendo a prueba el tiempo que podía pasar sobre los árboles mientras recogía algo de leña para el campamento, podía no estar muy entusiasmado, pero su determinación era inquebrantable

Naruto estaba durmiendo dentro de la tienda, así que Ino aprovechó que por el momento estaban solos para hacer de las suyas y lanzarse sobre el rubio líder de escuadrón, con cuidado se acercó hasta él, aunque sin querer se tropezó con el arma de este y cayó de golpe encima de él

—¡auch!...¿Ino?

El rubio de pronto sintió un gran golpe y cuando se dio cuenta Ino tenía su cabeza sobre su abdomen, seguramente le había pegado aunque no tenía idea de la razón para hacerlo, entonces se fijó bien y ella tenía el pie enredado con el mango de la guadaña, así que supuso que ese era el motivo, ella levantó el rostro y se disculpó

Naruto le sonrió y le dijo que no se preocupara, cuando le preguntó por las demás ella dijo que Sakura estaba con Udon y habían ido al río que pasaba cerca de ahí para limpiarle el pie y desinflamarle la herida, mientras que Hinata y Moegui buscaban a Konohamaru, ahí terminó dejando absolutamente claro que estaban solos, así que de reojo miró a Naruto estudiando detalladamente su reacción y su conducta

—que bien que hayan llegado sin problemas, podrías dejar que me cambie y nos organizaremos para estos días? — Naruto

El rubio sorprendió totalmente a Ino quien se esperaba algún tipo de proposición más indecente, pero la amabilidad con que le había tratado en esos instantes la desconcertó así que olvidó sus intenciones iniciales y salió de ahí tal como le dijeron

—pensando: _la próxima vez serás mío!_ — Ino

Al rato estaban todos reunidos y el nieto del tercero volvió a explicar cómo habían sucedido las cosas, puesto que Sasuke lo había elegido para acompañarle en su patrullaje periódico y cuando estaban muy cerca del borde con el país del viento, el Uchiha le pidió que se esconda ya que había detectado dos presencias poderosas, entonces se adelantó unos metros para observar y de pronto pareció como congelarse y pese a que Konohamaru le estaba gritando que podía devolverse ya que ellos estaban fuera del país, el moreno desprendió un enorme instinto asesino y fue a su encuentro sin oír razones

—entonces es seguro, esos son Itachi Uchiha y Hoshigaki Kisame, Sasuke no reaccionaría así si no fuese su hermano a quien contempló — Naruto

—¿Qué haremos? — Ino

—vamos a esperar, le daremos esta semana a Sasuke para volver, si para cuando lleguen los demás no lo ha hecho, iré a buscarlo — Naruto

Así fue como decidieron actuar, aunque Naruto quería ir a buscar a Sasuke y ponerlo en su lugar, no podía arriesgarse a pelear con dos Akatsuki de forma tan intempestiva, sabía que algo quería Itachi de Sasuke o de lo contrario lo hubiera eliminado junto al resto de su clan, por lo de encontrarle por ahí lo más seguro es que le aplicaría un genjutsu y lo dejaría a su suerte y él tenía que preocuparse por si habían eventuales enemigos

Habían puesto dos tiendas de campaña, una para los genin, otra para las ninjas médico y Naruto quien prefería evitarse problemas y dormía en un saco de dormir en el exterior, durante el día se turnaban las distintas tareas como recoger agua, recolectar madera, preparar la comida y ese tipo de cosas, aunque Naruto siempre hacía lo mismo ya que se dedicaba a hacer rondines por todo el perímetro por lo menos cuatro veces al día

Era el segundo día y a Ino le había tocado recoger agua, así que fue al río a hacer la tarea rápidamente y cuando regresó, Naruto se estaba alistando para salir justo como ella había planeado así que decidió seguirlo silenciosa y furtivamente, cuando creyó que su cuerpo estaría seguro se escondió y usó su jutsu de transferencia de mentes para poder poseer un ave y espiar al rubio

Naruto como siempre iba saltando de rama en rama a una gran velocidad, mientras ponía gran atención a su entorno con tal de detectar a tiempo cualquier anormalidad que pudiera significar una amenaza, entonces vio a lo lejos unos tipos con bandas ninjas tachadas, se trataban de ex-ninjas de la niebla que estaba dentro de los límites, así que él rápidamente los encaró y sin que pudieran oponer mucha resistencia los dejó fuera de combate, luego los amarró a unos troncos para que no les pase nada y los echó al río para que el caudal de éste se los lleve lejos del país del fuego…la rubia iba a volver a su cuerpo aunque decidió seguir observando toda la ronda

Cuando el rubio iba a volver ella canceló el jutsu para aparecer ante los demás un poco antes que él y así no levantar sospechas, a los pocos minutos llegó Naruto, la primera en preguntarle cómo le había ido fue Hinata y cuando la rubia esperaba que el Uzumaki comenzara a contar una gran fabula con muchas exageraciones, el rubio le dijo que bien y que todo había estado tranquilo afortunadamente, posteriormente se pusieron a comer y horas más tarde Naruto volvió a salir de guardia aunque ahora Ino no le siguió ya que sería sospechoso si la vieran saliendo tan cerca de Naruto

Al rato volvió el jinchuuriki justo a la hora de la cena, tenía un extremo de su túnica mojada, seguramente por poner a alguien más en el río, pero cuando le preguntaron él dijo que había pisado por error dentro del agua cuando se acercó para beber un poco, los demás aceptaron eso y se dispusieron a comer

Entonces los días estaban transcurriendo de ese modo, Naruto salía y se enfrentaba a algunos bandidos o lisa y llanamente a ninjas renegados y fácilmente se deshacía de ellos, un día encontró a diez ninjas con emblemas de la aldea de la lluvia, éstos le pusieron algo de problemas por el jutsu de clones de niebla sumado al banco de niebla, por lo que en un movimiento brusco perdió su capucha roja y aún así al regresar dio otra excusa siendo que Ino había visto con los ojos de un ave todo el trajín realizado por el rubio, le sorprendía que no estuviera presumiendo ni pavoneándose de todas sus "hazañas" así que cuando era la noche del cuarto día, Ino se fijó que sus compañeras estuviesen no despiertas y sólo por si acaso les hizo un genjutsu de sueño que haría que si se despertaban, volverían a dormirse al instante…cuando salió de la carpa de fijó que Udon estaba haciendo guardia o al menos eso pretendía, pero estaba dormido y el rubio dormía en su saco de dormir sobre la rama de un árbol…sin embargo cuando ella le miró, él rápidamente abrió los ojos sorprendiéndola mucho

—¿Naruto, por qué has estado mintiendo?

—¿de qué hablas Ino?

—de tus rondas, te he seguido varias veces y me di cuenta q

La rubia no pudo seguir ya que Naruto gracias a su increíble velocidad bajó y le puso la mano sobre la boca para pedirle que vayan hacia el río para conversar, el sitio estaba como a poco menos de medio kilómetro y podrían hablar tranquilos sin ser escuchados por los demás

—¿y bien…estoy esperando una explicación? — Ino

—te felicito porque nunca detecté tu presencia — Naruto — ¿pero…qué quieres que haga, Konohamaru me conoce un poco, pero para los demás soy un extraño…cómo te sentirías tú si quien debe cuidarte sale corriendo y luego te atacan y hieren a tus compañeros? ellos deben tener miedo y no les ayudará saber que éstos son fundados, por eso mientras esté en mis capacidades ellos creerán que no pasa nada y que el lugar está muy tranquilo

—Naruto…

—(inclinándose) por favor Ino, guárdame el secreto

—No te preocupes, yo…malentendí totalmente la situación — Ino — pensando: _nunca pensé que Naruto pudiese ser tan noble…debo decir que mi primera impresión de que era alguien terco y arrogante que buscaba la admiración y aprobación de los demás fue totalmente errada_

Al día siguiente el rubio no tuvo problemas en su paseo por los alrededores, así que tras volver dijo que se iría a dar un baño y como era de esperarse, Ino lo siguió escondiéndose entre los arbustos y todo lo que encontró que fuese útil para ocultarse

Naruto iba caminando tranquilamente hacia el sitio del río, nadie le dijo nada así que no debería haber problemas con que fuese ahí a darse un baño e intentar entrenar un poco, pero cuando estaba pasando las ramas que cubrían un poco ese lugar, se encontró con Sakura saliendo del agua, posiblemente también se estaba dando un baño y obviamente estaba sin nada de ropa, los dos se miraron el uno al otro y Naruto se puso rojo, cerró los ojos, se volteó y comenzó a pedir disculpas esperando el puñetazo demoledor…sin embargo nada de eso pasó

Sakura se sorprendió un poco por la actitud de Naruto, entonces se vistió con un vestido muy ajustado, se puso sobre él una faldita y arriba una polera con mangas cortas mientras el rubio seguía pidiendo disculpas, entonces se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla que descolocó al rubio

—no te preocupes, después de todo tú ya me viste — Sakura

Lo que ninguno de los dos sabía es que Ino estaba bastante cerca y pudo presenciar absolutamente toda la escena, quedando absolutamente impactada, si Naruto ya había visto a Sakura desnuda sólo habían dos posibilidades o el rubio la había sorprendido de un modo similar al de ahora o bien habían intimado…y como no recordaba que Naruto hubiese sido recientemente golpeado hasta la muerte, seguramente era lo segundo…y eso provocó una intensa sensación en su ser…¿eran celos?

Sakura se fue tranquila de ahí, mientras un Naruto algo nervioso se quitó la ropa y también se metió al agua para disfrutar de un poco de tranquilidad…estaba en la orilla apoyando la cabeza en el borde, realmente estaba intrigado en cómo Ino le pudo haber descubierto

—¡Naruto!

El rubio se sorprendió por escuchar la voz de Ino, parecía que por alguna razón estaba molesta así que volteó para verla…sorprendiéndose de sobre manera cuando la encontró totalmente desnuda

—¡Ino! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—¿tan poco atractiva te parezco?

—¿eehhh….Ino, qué te pasa?

—¿lo hiciste con Sakura no?...no intentes negarlo, los acabo de oír

—pero eso…bueno, sí lo hice aunque no lo recuerdo bien…de hecho…en lo absoluto — Naruto — podrías por favor ponerte algo de ropa o al menos meterte al agua?

Ino se dio cuenta que si bien su plan inicial no había funcionado, el estar ahí desnuda era cuando menos incómodo, por lo que se sumergió al agua, aunque como a tres metros de Naruto y el rubio la miraba directamente a los ojos

—Naruto…¿qué es lo que te pasa conmigo? — Ino — he intentado saltar sobre ti o incitarte tantas veces y tú pareces ignorarme como un trozo de basura…¿tan fea soy?

De pronto la rubia se sorprendió al verse abrazada aunque a la altura de los hombros por el rubio quien la miró fijamente, lo que puso nerviosa a la chica por la escasa distancia que los separaba

—Ino…yo…yo lo siento, no quise hacerte sentir así…yo solo…yo solo no quería meterme con ninguna de ustedes para que no piensen que no las respeto — Naruto — realmente me gusta tenerlas cerca así que no quería hacer nada que arruinara las cosas, pero tú eres muy linda, eres

—¿Naruto?

De pronto Ino se dio cuenta que estaba desnuda en el agua, aunque no sentía a Naruto pegado a ella y cuando miró a ver quién estaba llamando al rubio se fijó que era Hinata, la chica al ver a Ino se sorprendió un poco ya que se suponía que el del baño sería Naruto

—¿Ino…qué haces aquí…has visto a Naruto?

—eh?...no, no lo he visto y…bueno, me estaba refrescando un poco… — Ino — seguramente Naruto me vio y fue río abajo, recuerda que el otro día se mojó ahí

—¡es cierto!...¿no quieres que revise el área con mi Byakugan para asegurarme que no te está espiando?

—jajaja, no te preocupes Hinata, no creo que él sea "ese" tipo de gente

—tienes razón, estoy pensando muy mal de Naruto…bueno, si llega a aparecer por aquí dile que vaya pronto al campamento, queríamos hablar con él

—¿pasa algo?

—no, no es nada aunque estábamos pensando que estamos dependiendo mucho de él para hacer las rondas y que corra el riesgo de enfrentar a alguien, así que pensé que podríamos turnar eso también

—no te preocupes, la verdad es que el otro día hablé con él por lo mismo y él dice que no es problema y le sirve para calmar su aburrimiento — Ino

—ya veo, bueno de todas formas se lo diré cuando lo vea, hasta pronto Ino

Hinata dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse del lugar cuando Ino sintió unas burbujas a su espalda y entonces sumergió el rostro para ver que Naruto estaba bien sumergido y estaba saliendo a la superficie, cuando lo hizo dio una gran bocanada de aire y pudo notar el alivio que sintió al poder volver a respirar

—Ahhh!!...no tenías porqué ponerte a conversar tan

El rubio fue interrumpido ya que Ino lo tomó del rostro y fundió sus labios con los suyos, él también puso de su parte para el beso y tras algunos segundos se separaron

—¿Qué te pasa?

—yo no voy a cambiar ni te voy a tratar diferente — Ino — pero si tú no haces el amor conmigo aquí y ahora creeré que piensas que soy horrible y apenas lleguemos a la aldea pediré que me cambien del equipo y le diré al Hokage que te acostaste con Sakura

—eso no es necesario — Naruto — ¿crees que no me gustas?...diablos, he querido hacer esto desde el momento en que te vi junto a Sakura y Hinata cuando llegué a la aldea

…..

..

Habían pasado cerca de treinta minutos y Naruto estaba apoyado en la orilla del río, mientras que Ino descansaba sobre su regazo, luego de tanta "actividad"

—por favor dime que volveremos a hacerlo

—cuando la ocasión se dé no tendré problema — Naruto — pero por favor no mas escenas hasta que volvamos a la aldea

—te lo prometo

La rubia le robó un rápido beso en los labios y salió de ahí rápidamente, fue a recoger su ropa mientras Naruto la miraba atentamente durante el camino y el proceso de vestirse, él luego hizo lo mismo y volvió al grupo

—vaya Naruto, te demoraste — Sakura

—¿fuiste río abajo? – Hinata

—ah! Sí, es que sentí a alguien en el río y no quise molestar — Naruto — además estaba practicando un jutsu súper genial que aún no puedo dominar

—¿hay algún jutsu que no puedas dominar? — Konohamaru

—creo que me tienes demasiada confianza, mi elemento es el fuuton, son de este elemento las técnicas que estoy intentando desarrollar, pero en los otros elementos mi manejo apenas si es regular

—¿regular? — Sakura — sabes al menos un par de técnicas de todos los elementos

Cuando dijo eso, todos la quedaron mirando ya que se suponía que eran las cosas que muy poca gente sabía, la más sorprendida era Hinata ya que el rubio les había contado que una de las cosas que su sensei le inculcaba era el dominar al menos técnicas básicas de todos los elementos para no quedar en desventaja frente a un rival, sin embargo esas cosas no solía compartirlas con cualquiera

—pensando: _¡rayos! ¿acaso le dije eso cuando estaba ebrio?....espero no haberle hablado del falso secuestro_ — Naruto

Era el último día que permanecerían ahí, por lo que el rubio le había pedido ayuda a Hinata para ubicar a Sasuke, Konohamaru se ofreció a guiarlos hasta donde él recordaba que había visto a Sasuke por última vez y una vez ahí, gracias al Byakugan de Hinata pudieron encontrarlo dentro de las fronteras del país del viento, estaba como un kilómetro al interior y estaba inconsciente aunque su chakra circulaba de forma alborotada, signo inequívoco de haber caído en un poderoso genjutsu

Naruto le pidió a Hinata que sostenga su guadaña, entonces se movió con libertad y gran rapidez, se acercó a coger el cuerpo de Sasuke y regresó con él antes de que cualquiera de los guardias del país vecino pudiese notarlo

Luego de unos minutos regresaron al campamento y una vez ahí pusieron a Sasuke en el suelo, Hinata lo examinó y concluyó que la ilusión a la que fue expuesto terminó, pero el moreno se estaba resintiendo por el fuerte daño psicológico, así que Ino se acercó puesto que esta área era su especialidad, por lo que poniendo las manos en las sienes de Sasuke le cubrió la cabeza por completo con el chakra verde…el moreno sentía que alguien lo tocaba, eran manos suaves y delicadas, indudablemente de una mujer así que ya no estaba su hermano por ahí, comenzaba a sentir el cuerpo y el abismo de dolor y oscuridad en el que su mente había sido sumergida comenzaba a llenarse con las sensaciones de su propio cuerpo y con la luz que parecía llegar a sus ojos incluso a través de sus párpados

Cuando abrió los ojos lo hizo lentamente ya que su control motor no era del todo fino o potente, pudiendo ver a Ino como la primera imagen que llegó a sus ojos, la chica sonrió aliviada y satisfecha por haber tenido éxito, mientras que Sasuke se sentía extrañamente a gusto con su salvadora, tras algunos momentos el Uchiha comenzó a sentir un calambre generalizado, el cual fue disminuyendo gradualmente y le permitió moverse lo suficiente como para sentarse por su cuenta

—¿Qué pasó?

—¡Eso te lo debería preguntar yo! — Naruto — ¡eres un imbécil, cómo se te ocurre abandonar a tu equipo en medio de una misión peligrosa!

—¡pero no lo entiendes…era Itachi!

—¿Qué me importa si hubiese sido todo el grupo de Akatsuki? — Naruto — tenías una misión y más importante aún, tenías un equipo al cual proteger

Naruto rápidamente sacó un cable ninja y lo enrolló pasando varias vueltas alrededor del moreno quien además de lo poco que podía moverse con total capacidad, ahora estaba atado

—chicas, esperen ustedes el relevo e infórmenle la situación a los demás (mirando a Ino) yo les estaré esperando mientras llevo a este idiota

—¿A quién le dices idiota?

El rubio entonces se lo echó al hombro y Sasuke se golpeó con la guadaña, el rubio simplemente sonrió de forma malvada y comenzó a emprender el viaje de ese mismo modo, por lo que Sasuke se iba golpeando todo el tiempo, el resultado fue que luego de diez minutos tenía la cabeza hinchada y había perdido nuevamente la consciencia, si iba a su velocidad normal llegaría dentro de unas nueve horas así que intentó apresurar el paso para no pasarse de ese tiempo

En el camino vio a los ninjas y le dijo que el resto del equipo esperaba por el relevo y éstos siguieron su camino, éstos cuando se encontraron con los demás les dijeron que ya podían irse, aunque antes de hacerlo Ino se acercó en privado al líder del nuevo grupo y le indicó los lugares en los que Naruto solía hallar enemigos, cosa que el sujeto agradeció

—¿Qué le dijiste Ino? — Sakura

—le pregunté si quería tener una cita contigo cuando regresara

—eres…una cerda!

….

..

—así que eso fue lo que ocurrió — Sarutobi — Sasuke, ¿te has puesto a pensar por un segundo en lo que yo digo?...cuando te nombré jounin a ti y a Neji Hyuga les indiqué que el ser un jounin no sólo significaba ser un ninja fuerte, sino ser un buen líder de equipo y tú claramente no cumples con los requisitos

—¡pero era mi oportunidad de matar a Itachi!

—¡tonto! Si cargas de forma tan tonta contra él sólo conseguirás que incluso con los ojos cerrados pueda domarte — Naruto

—¡no te metas, esto no tiene nada que ver contigo!

El rubio le dio un tremendo golpe con el puño a Sasuke en el rostro, el moreno se sorprendió ya que salió volando hasta estrellarse en la puerta y si no le había roto la mandíbula fue porque contó con suerte

—desde el momento en que abandonaste a Konohamaru y sus compañeros, esto pasó a ser mi asunto — Naruto

—ya basta Naruto, Sasuke merece un castigo, pero no ese — Sarutobi — tu castigo será la degradación, volverás a ser un chunin, todos tus derechos como jounin serán revocados y durante un año estarás en observación, si vuelves a hacer alguna estupidez que me indique que sigues siendo el mismo, no te dejaré volver a subir de rango

—pero

—es mi palabra definitiva — Sarutobi — ahora vete de aquí antes que considere que fui muy blando

Sasuke le dirigió una mirada de odio a Naruto, sabía que podría tener razón en cuanto a lo de Itachi, pero no soportaba esa actitud, en un comienzo no era más que un fracasado que las hacía de payaso, sin embargo ahora era alguien de temer, pero aún no lo había enfrentado, ahora él había desarrollado su Sharingan y era un Uchiha completo, así que pronto se cobraría venganza por todas las humillaciones pasadas

—¿Cómo fue la misión Naruto?

—bien, me encontré con algunos ninjas de la lluvia y otros de la roca, además de uno que otro grupo de bandidos, sin embargo nada de lo que preocuparse — Naruto

—me alegro y me vuelvo a disculpar por haberlos llamado en su día libre

—no te preocupes, la seguridad de los chicos era más importante y afortunadamente pudimos evitar que les pase algo malo — Naruto

Tras eso el rubio se fue a su casa, tendría al menos otro día antes de que lleguen los demás, puesto que con los genin no podrían venir a un ritmo tan rápido como ellas habían mantenido en el viaje de ida, al día siguiente Naruto estaba entrenando en el patio de su casa, lo que intentaba no era tan destructivo aunque sí poderoso, pero no requería mucho espacio así que estaba en su patio, dejó la guadaña en su cuarto y comenzó a practicar

….

..

A las dos horas, Naruto estaba llegando a duras penas al hospital, exteriormente no tenía nada, ni siquiera tenía la ropa sucia, pero estaba ahogándose y tenía una severa dificultad para respirar, una enfermera lo vio y de inmediato pidió una camilla para llevarlo a una sala y aplicarle oxígeno

Una vez con la mascarilla puesta, se comenzó a sentir mejor y pudo relajarse un poco, cuando comenzó a sentir la falta de aire en un comienzo, pensó que pasaría pronto, pero al transcurrir los segundos con tan poco oxígeno en el aire se comenzó a asustar así que fue al hospital, menos mal que estaba cerca ya que unos metros antes de llegar se estaba comenzando a ahogar, al final le dejaron la mascarilla por una hora y lo tendrían en observación, mientras tanto él intentaba descubrir qué es lo que había salido mal


	11. Malas Noticias

CAPITULO 10 Malas Noticias

Era la mañana del día siguiente y Shizune había entrado a ver a Naruto, el día anterior tras la hora le retiraron el oxígeno y el rubio volvió a comenzar a ahogarse, así que la alumna número uno de la Hokage le dijo que le iba a dar un sedante para que su cuerpo se estabilice, él asintió aceptando ya que seguramente era obra de la técnica que había hecho y que aún no podía controlar

Efectivamente al otro día despertó, le retiraron la mascarilla y pudo respirar con normalidad, el rubio le dio las gracias a la mujer, quien le preguntó qué le había pasado para quedar así y entonces él le dijo que había estado entrenando y la técnica que buscaba desarrollar le había resultado mal, ella le sugirió que no lo siguiera haciendo o podría no llegar al hospital en el futuro, pero el rubio insistió en que era muy importante que la termine de desarrollar, así que ella le dijo que si no podía hacerlo cambiar de opinión, más le valía comprar un par de tubos con oxígeno y una mascarilla y que cuando lo hiciera viniera a preguntarle como armar el sistema, él le agradeció mucho por toda su ayuda, cuando se pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe

—¡Naruto! — Ino

—¿Naruto estás bien? — Sakura

—Naruto-kun

—¿Chicas…qué manera de entrar a un lugar es esta?

—perdón Shizune-sempai — Sakura

—lo sentimos — Hinata

—bueno, ya tienes compañía y ellas se pueden ocupar de ti, procura hacerme caso

—sí, muchas gracias por todo

Así fue como el rubio les contó la situación a sus compañeras y éstas se tranquilizaron al comprobar que ya estaba en buenas condiciones, luego ellas procedieron a contarle que había llegado el equipo de relevo y no habían tenido problemas en el viaje de regreso, cuando les dijeron del otro equipo, Ino le guiñó un ojo al líder del equipo dándole a entender que había cumplido con su encargo, luego Naruto les comentó el castigo que le habían dado a Sasuke, Ino miró a Sakura pero a ella no parecía importarle, cosa que le sorprendió un poco y confirmó su corazonada

Un rato después vinieron a darle el alta a Naruto y por fin todo su equipo se presentó con el Hokage, como ya habían hecho los reportes por separado, el viejo los felicitó y les dijo que ahora sí les iba a dar tres días libres, les puso en libertad de acción aunque le pidió a Naruto que se quedara un momento, por lo que las chicas se despidieron y comenzaron a bajar

—Naruto tengo que comentarte algo delicado así que quiero que escuches con atención

—¡QUEEEEE!

Ino, Hinata y Sakura iban saliendo de la torre donde tenía lugar la oficina del Hokage, cuando sintieron a Naruto gritar muy fuerte y luego éste salió por la ventana a toda velocidad, seguramente saldría de la aldea, aunque desapareció tan rápido que no tuvieron oportunidad de hacer absolutamente nada, por lo que fueron rápido a hablar con el Hokage para preguntarle por lo que había pasado

—¿Hokage-sama, qué le pasó a Naruto?

—Ino, me temo que tuve que comunicarle una mala noticia

—¿Qué ocurrió? — Sakura

—Suna ha anunciado que el anterior Kazekage, Gaara ha sido secuestrado por Akatsuki hace cuatro días y tras darlo por muerto ha vuelvo a asumir su padre, el Yondaime Kazekage

—¡No! — Hinata — pobre de él…ellos eran muy amigos…por favor déjenos ir

—no puedo hacer eso, él tiene que enfrentar esto solo — Sarutobi — sé que él ha entrenado mucho para poder hacerle frente a esta amenaza, pero la posibilidad de que otros puedan no estar a la altura es algo que él debe asumir, por más fuerte que sea debe aprender que no puede estar en todos lados y salvar a todo el mundo

—Naruto-kun…

Naruto ponía todo su empeño en saltar lo más rápido y lejos posible y además en contener el chakra del zorro, sentía una gran ira lo que debilitaba el sello y requería que pusiera toda su voluntad en contenerlo, no era una tarea fácil sin embargo era posible y no podía aparecer en Suna con todo ese instinto asesino o lo tomarían como una amenaza

Tras casi un día completo de viaje, Naruto terminó el recorrido y se encontró en las puertas de la aldea, se presentó ante los guardias y dijo que venía de Konoha a informarse de la situación acerca de Gaara, por lo que le dejaron entrar…fue hasta la oficina del nuevo Kazekage a toda velocidad e igual que en otras ocasiones la secretaria no lo quería dejar pasar por no tener una cita acordada, pero el rubio de todos modos entró hasta la oficina del líder quien al verlo le dijo a su empleada que estaba bien y que no se preocupe

—¿Qué rayos pasó con Gaara?

—Naruto, siento mucho lo que pasó…después de todo él era mi hijo, pero sufrimos el ataque de dos Akatsuki, intentamos detenerlos mientras los teníamos a nuestro alcance, pero de todos modos se lo llevaron y no pudimos hacer más

—¡podrían haber pedido ayuda a Konoha!

—jovencito, el que seamos aliados no nos hace sus subordinados, nosotros somos una aldea independiente, además cuando Shodaime Hokage nos entregó a los bijou, cada país aceptó que el cuidar de sus bijou es responsabilidad propia

—no puedo estar más decepcionado de usted — Naruto — Gaara nunca le preocupó, para usted fue siempre sólo un arma…no puedo creer que por convenciones y formalismos haya dejado morir a su hijo

El rubio estaba más que molesto, furioso, no podía creer que alguien fuese tan orgulloso y desalmado para dejar morir a su hijo de ese modo, no había mandado escuadrones a su rescate y ni siquiera había sido capaz de pedir ayuda a la hoja para que éstos los enviaran, en esos momentos lo único que quería era encontrar una gran roca o a esos malditos que se lo llevaron y partirlos en muchos trozos…entonces se le ocurrió que aún debía averiguar quiénes habían sido los Akatsuki que se lo llevaron

Comenzó por preguntar a algunos ninjas por los hermanos del pelirrojo hasta que le dijeron que ambos estaban heridos en el hospital por intentar recuperar al ex-Kazekage así que él se dirigió hasta allá, normalmente no daban tanta información a gente desconocida y de otras aldea, pero el rubio tenía un rostro de tanta rabia que realmente atemorizaba a mucha gente, gracias a eso la recepcionista la indicó el piso y la habitación de quienes buscaba, por lo que rápidamente llegó al lugar y tras golpear la puerta entró

Lo que vio le sorprendió, se suponía que ambos eran de los mejores ninjas jóvenes de la aldea, pero Temari tenía todo el brazo izquierdo desgarrado y múltiples contusiones en el resto del cuerpo, mientras que Kankurou tenía quemaduras en el cuello y ambos brazos, además de una puñalada en la parte baja del abdomen, se sorprendió de que cuando entró Temari pudo despertar

—¿Tú eres…Naruto…el amigo de mi hermano?

—sí, lo soy — Naruto — por favor díganme quién hizo todo esto

—un tipo de Konoha…tenía la banda tachada, el cabello y los ojos negros

—está bien, ya sé quiénes son los que se llevaron a Gaara, lamento no poder decirles que les devolveré a su hermano, sin embargo me encargaré de que esos dos paguen

Tras eso el rubio se fue de ahí, lamentaba mucho el estado de los jóvenes que además de perder a su hermano, habían terminado en pésimas condiciones al intentar defenderlo, lo que es más aún tenía una nueva persona sobre la cual volcar su ira, así que sin nada más que hacer en ese lugar, emprendió el viaje de regreso a la misma velocidad con la que había llegado a la arena

Las compañeras de Naruto se habían reunido tanto el primer como el segundo día como a eso del mediodía para ir a ver si Naruto ya había vuelto, pero no había nadie en su casa y cuando buscaron a Anko, ésta no tenía idea del rubio desde la fiesta que dio en su casa, el Hokage tampoco tenía idea aunque pensaba que lo más probable es que pronto estuviera de regreso

….

..

Estaba comenzando a oscurecer, Sasuke se disponía a entrenar, su último encuentro con su hermano le había demostrado que aún estaba muy por debajo de su nivel y que debía lograr controlar sus emociones para poder luchar en su mejor forma, el retroceso en su rango era sin duda una gran molestia, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto más que aceptarlo y aprovechar que como chunin eran menos las responsabilidades y tendría más tiempo para entrenar y volverse fuerte, el día anterior Kakashi había venido a sermonearlo, pero él no le prestó mucha atención y sólo hacía como que le oía, contestando monosílabos y cosas así hasta que consiguió hacer que se marche

De pronto el moreno sintió un fuerte instinto asesino y cuando miró la fuente, vio a Naruto prácticamente pegado a él con una pierna lista para golpearlo, él ya estaba usando su Sharingan, sin embargo por la cercanía y la velocidad del rubio no pudo hacer nada para evitar recibir la patada en el abdomen y ser arrojado más de diez metros hasta estrellarse con una casa y prácticamente derrumbarla por completo

Naruto se comenzó a acercar el Uchiha lentamente ya que iba caminando mientras ponía en orden todas las ideas que tenía en su cabeza

Sasuke por su parte, no podía creer la fuerza de aquel golpe, nunca lo habían golpeado tan duro y eso que muchas veces en sus entrenamientos con Kakashi o con Kiba había recibido fuertes golpes, pero éste sin duda se llevaba el premio, se levantó con bastante dolor buscando a su agresor con la vista, cuando se fijo que Naruto estaba a uno metros comenzó a correr hacia él…entonces el rubio levantó una mano y la puso abierta como si apuntara hacia él con la palma

—Fuuton Kazegakufu no Jutsu (Técnica del Gran Soplo de Viento) — Naruto

…

..

En el resto de la aldea se sintió un enorme estruendo en el barrio Uchiha, actualmente Sasuke vivía en ese lugar ya que había mucho espacio libre para entrenar y aunque a veces se veían pequeños incendios o grandes bolas de fuego, nunca habían sentido un estruendo tan grande, de todos modos no tanta gente se alertó, excepto los que conocían el chakra de Naruto y no podían creer que se sintiera tan fuerte desde un lugar tan alejado de la aldea

Rápidamente se hicieron presentes Sarutobi, Hinata, Ino, Sakura y Anko; quedando absolutamente anonadadas por la visión, era todo un gran caos, algo había producido una tremenda ola de devastación y por lo que sus sentidos le indicaban había sido el chakra de Naruto el que hizo eso, por lo menos un tercio de todo el barrio Uchiha estaba convertido en escombros

—¿sorprendente no?

—¿Qué es esto Orochimaru? – Sarutobi

—el gran Fuuton Kazegakufu no Jutsu, es una vil copia que Naruto adaptó de la técnica original, aunque su poder es como la mitad o la tercera parte de la versión original

—¿podrías explicarte un poco mejor?

—Naruto al entrar en modo Kyubi por decirlo así, al llegar a cuatro colas tiene un ataque que es un verdadero cañón de chakra, concentra una gran cantidad de éste en una esfera y lo libera de golpe, sin duda un ataque brutal…cuando comenzó a controlar las 4 colas tuvo consciencia de ese movimiento y lo adaptó para hacerlo consciente y sin el Kyubi, entonces concentra mucho chakra de viento en su palma, así como aire de la atmósfera para crear una diferencia de temperaturas, comprime todo en una pequeña esfera y como se mezclan dos aires diferentes a mucha presión, al liberarlo éste es el resultado

Tras escuchar eso, los demás quedaron devastados, siempre habían tenido un gran temor y casi admiración por los poderes del zorro, pero con el tiempo habían ido olvidando la real magnitud de sus poderes, y si podía crear dos o tres veces ese daño con sólo cuatro colas, era realmente impensado lo que podría hacer con las nueve y les hacía suponer, especialmente al tercero que fue prácticamente un milagro que Konoha no fuese borrara del mapa cuando apareció el zorro la primera vez

—contéstame maldito infeliz!

Naruto tenía a un muy herido Sasuke sujetado del cuello, le hacía algo de presión, pero sólo lo justo para tenerlo levantado en el aire

—está bien!, está bien…tienes razón, ahora que recuerdo Kisame llevaba a Gaara sobre su espada, estaba inconsciente aunque no creo que en ese momento haya estado muerto

—¡Naruto! — Sarutobi — ¿Qué significa todo esto?

—(dejando a Sasuke caer al suelo) este infeliz vio como se llevaban a Gaara cuando aún estaba con vida y el muy tonto simplemente cargó hacia su hermano para ser humillantemente derrotado — Naruto (se agachó y le sujetó el mentón para verlo a los ojos) — te juro que la primera vez que tenga oportunidad voy a masacrar a Itachi y si queda algo te lo traeré para demostrarte que no podrás consumar tu venganza

—ya, ya…Naruto, por favor vete antes de que decida darte algún castigo — Sarutobi — Sasuke…no es obligación prestar ayuda a alguien de otra aldea, pero si vez al Kazekage siendo secuestrado lo más lógico hubiera sido tratar de hacerlo, no puedo castigarte por eso, pero lo tendré presente en el futuro…chicas, por favor llévense a Sasuke al hospital, Anko…Orochimaru ocúpense de Naruto, no lo quiero destruyendo más cosas

-momentos más tarde en las instalaciones de Orochimaru-

—¿Sabes que estuviste a punto de meterte en problemas?

—lo sé…

—además de que insultando al Kazekage quien sabe qué protestas o exigencias podría hacer

—lo sé…

—incluso Sasuke podría quejarse por lo que le hiciste a él o al complejo Uchiha

—¡Lo sé!

Naruto estaba golpeando un muñeco en un intento por desquitarse y desahogarse, sin embargo al final estalló y destrozó la figura de un golpe, además de crear una fuerte ráfaga de viento

—¡Qué rayos querías que hiciera! — Naruto — ¡era mi amigo y lo secuestraron…Sasuke lo vio, pudo hacer algo y no lo hizo!...¡maldición!

—Naruto, no todo es tu culpa — Orochimaru — él era fuerte y aún así no logró defenderse, mira como quedaron sus hermanos

—¡Itachi no me puede hacer nada!

—No digas eso, el que seamos inmunes a los genjutsus no significa que no pueda herirnos de otro modo — Orochimaru — ten en cuenta que él se hizo ANBU antes de conseguir el Mangekyou Sharingan, así que no te confíes

— (sin mirar a su sensei) me iré a mi casa…necesito estar solo

Al día siguiente, Naruto fue muy temprano al hospital a pedirle a Shizune que le enseñe a ocupar los tubos de oxígeno, había comprado diez en total, ella al comienzo se rió y le dijo que no era necesario que comprara tantos ya que podían durar bastante tiempo, sin embargo el rubio le contestó que le serían útiles para su entrenamiento, así que ella cumpliendo con su palabra lo condujo hasta su oficina y le dio una mascarilla, un flujómetro y algunas mangueras para hacer la conexión ya que no las vendían siempre junto con los tanques, después de eso le explicó paso a paso cómo hacer las conexiones y regular los distintos niveles, le explicó en términos simples por lo que al rubio no le costó casi nada entender

Al cabo de una hora y media, el rubio ya era capaz de hacer funcionar correctamente todo el sistema e incluso lo había probado con uno de los tubos que la ninja médico tenía en su oficina, muy contento Naruto le dio las gracias y ella diciéndole que no era nada y si necesitaba otra cosa le preguntase

….

..

Esa misma mañana, unas horas más tarde Sasuke estaba despertando en un cuarto del hospital, cuando lo hizo se sintió muy adolorido y vio que tenía el cuerpo lleno de vendas, entonces recordó lo acontecido el día anterior y empuñó la mano derecha por la rabia que le producía haber recibido tamaña paliza por parte de Naruto

—no deberías hacer eso o se te abrirán las heridas

—¿Ino?...parece que estás haciendo costumbre el salvarme

—yo sólo tuve que venir ahora, fue Sakura quien te estabilizó ayer

—de todos modos te lo agradezco — Sasuke — ¿tú sabías que Naruto era tan fuerte?

—no tanto y nunca había visto ese ataque si es a lo que te refieres…pero siempre he sabido que él es poderoso — Ino — no es por desanimarte, pero dudo que puedas con él

—no me voy a dejar amedrentar…voy a entrenar aún más duro y seré capaz de acabarlo a él y a su orgullo y entonces estaré listo para matar a Itachi y vengar a mi clan

—creo que es algo sumamente difícil…te deseo suerte

Tras eso Ino se fue de la habitación tras cambiar algunas de las bolsas con analgésicos y suero que estaba recibiendo Sasuke, dejando al Uchiha pensativo acerca de un par de cosas

…

..

Al día siguiente, en la mañana Ino, Hinata y Sakura estaban en la oficina del Hokage esperando a Naruto para recibir sus órdenes…no era común ver que Naruto llegue tarde ya que solía ser puntual al extremo de llegar siempre al menos cinco minutos antes a los compromisos, sin embargo ahora estaban las tres mujeres y el Hokage quien les preguntó si alguna había sabido algo de él, cosa que ninguna pudo contestar afirmativamente

Unos minutos después llegó Naruto, aunque en un estado bastante malo, tenía los ojos rojos y unas grandes ojeras, además que no llevaba su capucha roja y su túnica parecía estar bastante arrugada y desordenada

—¿Naruto, qué significa esto?

—lo siento viejo…es que me quedé entrenando y se me pasó la hora

—¿has dormido algo?

—no, pero no te preocupes, no necesito

—chicas, discúlpenme y por favor disculpen a Naruto, pero les pediré que por hoy trabajen en el hospital y mañana les asigno su misión, Naruto…quiero que duermas al menos doce horas para mañana y es una orden directa

El rubio iba a reclamar algo, hasta que Ino y Sakura lo agarraron de los hombros y se lo llevaron a tirones, Hinata se disculpó en su nombre con el Hokage y al final las tres salieron con el porfiado rubio, una vez afuera del edificio éste les dijo que no necesitaba que le echen de ahí, entonces Ino le gritó y le dijo que era un bruto y un desconsiderado; Naruto simplemente miró hacia otro lado y se fue a su casa

Las mujeres del equipo estaban un poco desconcertadas, sabían que él y Gaara eran amigos, sin embargo no esperaban que se tomara las cosas tan mal, de no ser porque él era así de obstinado, hubieran sospechado que había estado bebiendo

Eran las siete de la tarde, Naruto estaba en el patio de su casa entrenando, llevaba unos pantalones holgados y estaba sin nada en la parte de arriba, acababa de terminar con su entrenamiento ya que había podido realizar su técnica varias veces de forma exitosa, aunque la persona que le miraba aún no podía descubrir de qué se trataba el jutsu aquel, puesto que aparentemente no se veía ningún tipo de suceso, pero por la expresión del rubio, al parecer ya estaba satisfecho, así que saltó cayendo junto a él

—¡lo logré Anko-sensei!

—te felicito Naruto

—detesto cuando hacen es..sssss

El rubio se dio media vuelta para comentar su éxito con la mujer de cabello morado, sin embargo ésta le abrazó y sin que él se dé cuenta, le inyectó una jeringa en el cuello que rápidamente puso a dormir a Naruto sobre sus brazos, Anko se pronto sintió una presencia, así que se le ocurrió algo

—¡Oh! Ahora recordé que tengo algo que hacer

Anko se fue de ahí rápidamente mediante el jutsu de transportación, y como Naruto estaba dormido debido al sedante que le inyectó, iba a caer violentamente al suelo, cosa que Hinata evitó justo a tiempo sujetándolo y posteriormente abrazándolo para sostenerlo mejor

—pensando: _jijiji, sabía que no lo dejaría caer_ – Anko

La otra alumna del sanin controlador de serpientes se rió de su travesura y se fue de ahí para dejarle algo más de espacio a los jóvenes, no pensaba que Hinata tuviera el valor suficiente para aprovechar la situación, pero al menos tendría al objeto de sus sentimientos para ella sola y al no estar consciente éste, no se sentiría tan avergonzada

Hinata lo cargó y se lo llevó hasta su habitación, lo dejó sobre la cama y se quedó contemplándolo mientras dormía…la Hyuga pensaba en muchas cosas puesto que siempre había querido estar así de cerca de Naruto, pero ahora estaba inconsciente y dudaba de que algún día se atrevería a tenerlo así, pero despierto…como no sabía por cuánto tiempo haría efecto el sedante que le dio Anko, fue a preparar algunos bocadillos a la cocina y luego se acomodó en un sillón que había junto a la cama de Naruto, al otro lado de su velador

Cuando eran como las siete de la mañana, Hinata rápidamente se sobresaltó ya que sintió algo en su pierna y cuando despertó y abrió los ojos vio que Naruto estaba abrazado a su extremidad aunque aún estaba durmiendo

—no….nooo….Ino…aquí no, que hay mucha gente

Cuando Hinata escuchó el nombre de su compañera de equipo se sintió inexplicablemente molesta y le tiró una patada a Naruto, lo que le despertó cuando cayó nuevamente en la cama

—¿qué…Hinata?

—Hooo..hola Naruto-kun

—Hola Hinata, ¿qué hago aquí?

—te traje aquí después que Anko-san te inyectara algo

—aah! Ya lo recuerdo, bueno muchas gracias por ayudarme y traerme hasta aquí — Naruto — ¿no te hice nada no?

—(roja) no ¿por qué?

—jejeje, es que he hecho cosas tontas cuando estoy inconsciente — Naruto — aún es temprano, ¿quieres comer algo?

—eh!...no muchas gracias, pero tengo que ir a mi casa a arreglarme, te preparé algo y lo dejé en la cocina, nos vemos más tarde

La Hyuga rápidamente salió de la habitación y posteriormente de la casa, sin darle la oportunidad a Naruto de decirle alguna otra cosa, el rubio se dio una ducha, ahora se sentía realmente más calmado y centrado, no podía creer lo idiota que había sido el día anterior así que tendría que disculparse, se había dado cuenta que no lograría nada actuando de ese modo y lo mejor sería empeñarse en acabar con Akatsuki y cumplir con las misiones que les encomienden

-9 de la mañana, oficina Hokage-

—¿estás mejor Naruto?

—sí (arrodillándose) quería disculparme con todos, con usted y con mis compañeras, ayer me comporté como un imbécil y los arrastré a todos conmigo, me disculpo sinceramente y prometo que me comportaré de ahora en adelante

—Naruto-kun…no hace falta que te

—Naruto, ponte de pie — Sarutobi (éste lo hace y le queda mirando a los ojos) — espero que no vuelvas a actuar de esa manera tan infantil, aprovecha la experiencia para crecer y ver mejor la realidad, la próxima vez tendré que castigarte

—muchas gracias

—bien, ahora su misión — Sarutobi — tendrán que prestar ayuda a otro equipo de la aldea, Asuma está a cargo, su equipo está en los bordes del país del fuego y el océano, en aquel lugar un grupo de ninjas está haciendo problemas, se dice que es un grupo renegado recientemente de la aldea de la niebla y son alrededor de seis ninjas, pero al tener tan buenas habilidades con las técnicas suiton, se han valido del mar para huir todas las veces

—bien, nosotros nos haremos cargo

Tras dos días de un apresurado viaje, el equipo de Naruto llegó hasta su destino, era una ciudad costera en el borde este del país del fuego que daba al país del agua, una vez ahí se encontraron con Shikamaru, Asuma, Izumo y Kotetsu

—vaya, ¡cuánto tiempo no…Asuma-sensei!

—sí, y quien diría que ahora tú serías quien me sacaría a mí de problemas

—¿podrían explicarnos la situación? — Ino

—los enemigos son siete en total, uno de ellos parece ser el jefe, mientras que los otros actúan como subordinados y son los que hacen la mayor parte del trabajo sucio — Shikamaru — al menos éstos seis tienen afinidad al elemento agua, desconozco si tienen más habilidades, sobre el agua son muy rápidos y en grupo pueden provocar fuertes marejadas, siempre vienen, hacen desórdenes en los que roban o destruyen algo y regresan, sospechamos que están ocultándose en alguna cueva o isla pequeña

—¿son de la niebla? — Naruto

—sí, se dice que un pelotón prefirió aceptar dinero de un mafioso en vez de completar la misión, por lo que el cliente murió y ellos fueron desterrados en el acto…aunque aún no han enviado efectivos

—¿déjame adivinar…han intentado enviarle notificaciones vía marítima no?

—sí…maldición, ¡cómo no lo pensé antes! — Shikamaru

—bien…Sakura, necesito que des aviso a la niebla mediante algún ave mensajera que cierren los puertos cercanos a este lugar y aseguren los barcos, Hinata necesito que seas los ojos del grupo, Ino luego de que yo desordene las cosas, te pediré que les hagas una ilusión para que crean que el borde está más adentro en la tierra, idealmente unos cien metros al menos

—¿y nosotros? — Asuma

—mmm…no se preocupen, mi equipo es más que suficiente…ya sé, Shikamaru infíltrate en el barco con la excusa de que llevas la alerta de los bandidos a la niebla, que izumo y Kotetsu vayan contigo ya que a Asuma-sensei lo reconocerán…sensei, usted puede ir si desea aunque procure no ser visto

Durante esa noche comenzaron a echar a andar los preparativos que pidió el rubio, Ino comenzó de a poco a crear una ilusión para que pareciera como si la costa avanzase hacia la tierra, haciendo que ésta pareciera comenzar mucho más adentro, como si el agua estuviese ganando terreno

Sakura fue hasta el ayuntamiento de la aldea y envió el mensaje a nombre de Konoha aunque quiso poner el de Naruto al pie de página por si lo leía la Mizukage ya que seguramente le haría caso de inmediato o al menos le prestaría más atención al ver su nombre, Hinata vigilaba los alrededores especialmente la zona cercana a Ino, para que ésta no fuese a sufrir ningún ataque sorpresa

Shikamaru y los otros, mientras tanto se habían subido al barco ya y como tenían que informar su cometido, pero de forma discreta, se puso a beber con algunos tipos en la taberna del barco y les había comentado que iba hacia la niebla para pedir ayuda contra los ataques

-en otro lado del barco-

—¿no se suponía que Shikamaru era una especie de genio? — Izumo — ese chico, Naruto me parece mucho más espabilado

—¿dime…alguno de ustedes tiene el Byakugan?...¿alguno puede utilizar genjutsus? — Asuma — Shikamaru es un genio porque es capaz de previsualizar la mejor estrategia, sin embargo nuestro grupo estaba en clara desventaja, sólo habemos dos ninjas con habilidades elementales, uno suiton de nivel medio y otro katon de nivel avanzado, no tenemos oportunidad, sin embargo el equipo de Naruto es muy habilidoso, el Hokage siempre me comentó que tenía el deseo de crear un equipo especial de élite

—¿y ese chico es fuerte? — Kotetsu — tiene la misma edad de Shikamaru y escuché que ya es un jounin

—¿creerías si te digo que fue capaz de vencer a Gai usando nada más que esa guadaña que tiene en la espalda?

—¡Qué! — Kotetsu e Izumo

Al día siguiente Naruto se levantó temprano, tanto Ino como Hinata habían dormido poco, pero si todo iba bien, el plan no tomaría tanto tiempo ya que si esos bandidos atacaban a diario y no eran descubiertos, seguramente escondían su llegada con el alba y la poca gente que andaba a esas horas y sus retiradas con su habilidad en el mar

—Sakura, ocúpate de Ino por favor, no sé cómo tome mantener la ilusión por tanto tiempo

—hai!

—Hinata, por favor avísame si alguno se escapa o me va a dar un golpe sin que lo note

—hai!

Naruto estaba con su guadaña y su túnica en perfectas condiciones, esperando sobre el "mar" a que los bandidos aparecieran, de pronto pudo ver que a lo lejos se sentían cinco presencias, así que rápidamente se acercó a ellas caminando sobre el agua, las primeras dos fueron destruidas con su guadaña, otra recibió un golpe y las dos restantes se deshicieron cuando otros impactaron sobre ellas, el punto es que no eran más que réplicas de agua y en ese momento varios dragones de agua de abalanzaron hacia él

El primero pudo esquivarlo fácilmente, el segundo lo cortó con su guadaña, el tercero lo bloqueó con la misma y su habilidad para repeler el chakra, puesto que al hacerlo eso no era más que un montón de agua inofensiva, aunque lo malo es que las criaturas no paraban de salir desde la superficie, por la velocidad y el ritmo suponía que debían ser al menos tres personas las que los formaban y estaban excelentemente coordinados, entonces vinieron otros más en ráfagas de a tres y esta vez los recibió de lleno probando su nueva técnica, que venía a complementar su armadura de viento y resultó ser que era absolutamente efectiva tal y como él pensaba, entonces luego dejó la guadaña en su espalda y extendiendo ambas manos abiertas, comenzó a crear pequeñas esferas de viento para decir

—Fuuton Kazegakufu no Jutsu (Técnica del Gran Soplo de Viento) — Naruto

El resultado no fue tan espectacular como Hinata esperaba, puesto que no le puso mucho poder al jutsu y el pulso de chakra tipo viento apenas si superó el grosor de un dragón elemental, aunque fue lo suficientemente poderoso como para hacer salir a los tipos de debajo del agua, puesto que si lo recibían ahí podrían ser más vulnerables

Naruto hizo como que iba a hacer nuevamente el jutsu, pero los cinco sujetos se acercaron muy rápidamente hacia él, demostrando que por medio de su jutsu podían hacer una especie de propulsión para moverse a gran velocidad sobre el líquido aquel y de ese modo alcanzaron al rubio, quien rápidamente se quitó la guadaña de la espalda y comenzó a agitarla en toda su extensión para conversar la distancia con sus oponentes, entonces en cuanto vio una abertura, echó a correr a la costa

El rubio realmente iba a toda velocidad y sus perseguidores iban siguiéndole los talones, por lo que realmente entendía la razón por la que los demás no habían podido con ellos, así que se pronto sintió el cambio y dio un salto hacia delante, los perseguidores del rubio seguían impulsándose con su dominio sobre el agua, sin embargo cuando dejaron de estar sobre el agua y pasaron a estar sobre la tierra que parecía agua, sufrieron un brusco frenazo que les hizo saltar prácticamente de cabeza, entonces ahora sí Naruto con una mano hizo su jutsu

—Fuuton Kazegakufu no Jutsu (Técnica del Gran Soplo de Viento) — Naruto

El poder de la técnica que Hinata pudo contemplar fue el mismo que había visto en Konoha, el fuerte viento tenía un gran diámetro, por lo menos de cincuenta metros y se extendía más allá de los doscientos, ya que la fuerte ventisca seguramente llegaría a la niebla, los cinco bandidos fueron absolutamente soplados por la técnica, entre muchos cortes e incluso golpes que recibieron por la gran presión que llevaba el aire y lo fuerte de la caída sobre el agua

El rubio creó instantáneamente cinco réplicas, las cuales fueron a recoger a los bandidos, el rubio iba a tomar un respiro, sin embargo el barco que iba a lo lejos y en una dirección distinta de pronto sonó bastante fuerte y una llamarada terminó de crear un llamativo efecto que estaba haciendo al partirse por la mitad

—¡Sakura, acompáñame…Ino, puedes dejar el genjutsu…Hinata, por favor cuida de Ino y ata a los bandidos! — Naruto

El rubio dio las órdenes y tras hacer un silbido apareció la serpiente blanca del rubio que parecía dragón, los dos se subieron encima y éste comenzó a nadar rápidamente hacia el barco para ayudar a los que ahí estaban

…

..

Mientras tanto que el rubio se deshacía de los clones de agua, en el barco había aparecido el líder de la banda acompañado de otro de sus secuaces, quien le cubría las espaldas en caso de necesitarlo, el tipo este se acercó a Shikamaru mientras el Nara estaba en la taberna, en un momento iba a golpearlo disimuladamente, pero Asuma rápidamente lo interceptó y bloqueó su kunai con sus cuchillas que canalizaban chakra, en primera instancia sorprendiéndose porque el arma de su oponente no se había cortado, rápidamente Kotetsu e Izumo fueron a atacar al individuo ya que forcejeaba con el Sarutobi, pero su respaldo lanzó dos bolas de agua que los tomó por sorpresa y los arrojó lejos, por lo que se dividieron en dos grupos, los dos golpeados contra el sexto secuaz, y Shikamaru con Asuma contra el líder

—vaya es sorprendente ver aquí a Asuma Sarutobi, pensaba que aún estabas intentando proteger el pueblo

—tenemos refuerzos muy capaces encargándose de eso — Asuma — ¿puedo saber contra quién me enfrento?

—Ian…Ian Hadoka

El hombre rápidamente liberó su otra mano para darle un puñetazo a Asuma, el jounin de la hoja puso su brazo para bloquear, sin embargo se sorprendió cuando vio el puño de su rival envuelto en flamas

—pensando: _entonces así lo hace, cubre su kunai con chakra de fuego, aunque su recomposición no sea tan buena, su elemento le gana al de Asuma-sensei…tendremos que mantener la distancia con él_ — Shikamaru

—Katon Housenka no jutsu! (flor de fénix) — Hadoka

El hombre arrojó múltiples bolas de fuego por todo el lugar, obligando a Shikamaru y a Asuma a moverse de sus lugares con tal de ponerse a salvo, sin embargo se acercó a Shikamaru con bastante malas intenciones, el chunin de la hoja rápidamente saltó esquivando el golpe y lanzó una bomba de humo para cubrir su escape, el lugar le seguía siendo de utilidad ya que había muchas sombras, sin embargo tenía que tener cuidado con las llamas

Sigilosamente el jounin le hizo una seña y comenzó a atacar al enemigo mientras Shikamaru hacía su jutsu de imitación de sombras, Asuma le lanzó una bola de fuego, pero el de la niebla simplemente puso las manos y la detuvo sin mayor esfuerzo

—Kage mane no jutsu (jutsu de imitación de sombras) exitoso! — Shikamaru

De pronto Shikamaru salió de su escondite, así como Asuma bajó la guardia y se acercó a su alumno para asegurarse que estuviese bien

—¿sabes…esta técnica tiene una gran debilidad?

Hadoka simplemente rodeó sus puños con una gran cantidad de fuego, lo que produjo una luz que desapareció la técnica de Shikamaru y terminó el efecto de su jutsu, liberando al de la niebla y permitiéndole atacar sorpresivamente al Nara quien no se esperaba eso y no supo qué hacer, afortunadamente para él, Asuma se atravesó recibiendo el puñetazo de fuego en pleno abdomen

Este último golpe le había resentido bastante, por lo que Hadoka vio la oportunidad de acabarlo y dando un pequeño salto golpeó la superficie con mucha fuerza con su pierna, la cual produjo una gran explosión en donde se levantaron muchas llamas, Asuma curiosamente pudo dar un salto hacia atrás en el último momento y cuando Ian miró se fijó que Shikamaru había hecho lo mismo, por lo que acababa de utilizar su jutsu en su sensei para salvarlo

Tras el último ataque, el barco comenzó a partirse y emitió un sonoro crujido, el cual fue acompañado por las llamas de Ian que por ser más cálidas que el aire ascendían un par de metros hasta extinguirse

Cuando el barco se rompió, Izumo y Kotetsu ya tenían al enemigo atrapado con el pegamento en el suelo y esa extraña arma que habían invocado, la cual tenía una cadena que permitía apresar al enemigo, por lo que mientras sus pies se inmovilizaban con el adhesivo en la superficie, la cadena fijaba sus brazos y de ese modo desarmaban al enemigo, el único problema es que no podían soltarlo…cuando el barco comenzó a quebrarse, el sector donde estaban ellos se inclinó bruscamente, causando que…todos se caigan al pegamento y queden con todo el cuerpo adherido

…

..

—Suiton Suryuudan no jutsu! (dragón de agua)

El ninja de la niebla rápidamente saltó para evitar ser golpeado por la técnica que Naruto arrojó, el rubio seguía parado sobre la cabeza de su serpiente-dragón de agua, mientras que Sakura saltó para ocuparse de sus compañeros

—vaya vaya, el gran Naruto Uzumaki, he oído algunas cosas de ti

—me alegro por ti Hadoka…nunca pensé que probaría mi nueva técnica fuuton contra un ninja tan bueno con el katon, creo que no pude haber deseado algo mejor

Naruto saltó hacia el trozo de barco donde estaba el sujeto que había luchado contra Asuma, intentó darle una patada, pero él la esquivó, entonces iba a darle un puñetazo al rubio y éste simplemente lo detuvo con la mano desnuda…aunque en realidad estaba usando su armadura de viento todo el tiempo, pero lo increíble fue que las llamas del puño de Hadoka se apagaron poco antes de tocar al rubio, el ninja se enfadó y nuevamente intentó darle un puñetazo, pero el jinchuuriki simplemente movió la cabeza y lo esquivó, esta vez al igual que en la ocasión anterior las flamas se apagaron un poco antes de que el puño se aproximara a Naruto

Hadoka se puso furioso y comenzó a tirarle todo tipo de golpes de fuego a Naruto, ese ninja era un respetado jounin de la niebla, puesto que aún siendo su afinidad elemental el fuego y de forma exclusiva, lo manipulaba a un nivel muy avanzado, al punto que podía hacer salir fuego de cualquier parte de su cuerpo con sólo pensarlo y además de eso era rápido y hábil en el taijutsu, lo que le hacían un ninja muy peligroso, pero el rubio era aún más rápido y podía esquivar sus golpes cada vez que venían y sin mencionar el hecho de que se apagaban al acercársele

Naruto de pronto iba a contraatacar, por lo que se agachó un poco, preparó el brazo derecho para el gancho ascendente y cuando todos esperaban el golpe, dio un salto y entonces Ian pudo ver a Sakura aparecerle encima y propinarle un puñetazo demoledor en todo el abdomen para mandarlo a volar sumamente lejos en algún punto del mar

Flash Back

Cuando iban en la cabeza del animal invocado por Naruto, el rubio miraba el escenario y pudo ver bastantes llamas, lo que le hacía sospechar de alguien en particular quien era conocido en la niebla por su talento con ese elemento y su modo de luchar

—Sakura…ahí en el barco habrá un ninja que lucha dando golpes con fuego, yo puedo apagarlos y creo que lo ofuscaré para que baje la guardia, necesito que estés atenta a mi pelea y cuando yo vaya a atacar tú te lanzas como si fueses a golpearme a mí, entonces me saldré del camino y le darás a él…¡pero hazlo con todas tus fuerzas!

—lo haré!

Fin Flash Back

Naruto le sonrió a Sakura y le dio las gracias, le dijo que lo había hecho a la perfección y tras encargarle a Seb, la invocación, que fuera por el ninja que acababan de despachar se acercaron a sus compañeros para ayudarlos a regresar

….

.

Varias horas más tarde estaban todos los de Konoha en el hotel, Izumo y Kotetsu use habían tenido que poner ropas de civil aunque pudieron rescatar sus bandas ninja, puesto que lo demás sucumbió ante el pegamento que utilizaron contra el enemigo, al menos ahora les quedaría de lección que debían ser más precavidos si utilizaban ese jutsu en un barco

Hablando de la nave, ésta no pudo ser recuperada del daño así que con la ayuda de la invocación del rubio pudieron poner en el mar los botes salvavidas para que la gente pudiera ir de vuelta al país del fuego o al del agua según deseara, finalmente Serb se dio el gusto de aumentar la presión que estaba haciendo para que en vez de sólo sujetar el barco lo terminara de destruir, luego de eso el rubio le dio las gracias por toda su ayuda y éste desapareció

Asuma estaba vendado en todo el torso, tenía una quemadura de mediana gravedad en el pecho y el abdomen, no tendría mayores consecuencias aunque le dejaría un recuerdo sempiterno de Ian Hadoka; Shikamaru salió ileso y pudieron entregar a todos esos sujetos a las autoridades de la niebla, la Mizukage recibió la nota y tal como se le indicó pusieron mayor seguridad en su muelle y enviaron algunos ANBU a retirar a la banda que estaba haciendo esos desmanes, les agradecieron su ayuda y lamentaron no haberse podido encargar ellos, en privado le dieron a Naruto otra nota donde la Mizukage, Mei Terumi, le agradecía personalmente por lo que iba a hacer en el mar y le felicitaba por vencer a Hadoka quien era un tipo bastante hábil…por supuesto que al final de la carta iba una invitación que el rubio tuvo que declinar, con toda su fuerza de voluntad, ya que debía comportarse luego de lo que había pasado durante su arrebato

El grupo ahora disfrutaba de la gratitud de la gente de la aldea quienes les habían dado una excelente comida y el hospedaje gratis durante esa noche ya que gracias a ellos, esos molestos criminales no volverían a hacer de las suyas…horas más tarde el equipo de Naruto estaba en la habitación de éste ya que estaban realizando una especie de evaluación de la misión

—estoy muy feliz chicas, todas pusieron de su parte y colaboraron mucho — Naruto

—¿y tú? — Ino — ¡eres un maldito genio! Se suponía que Shikamaru era el de las soluciones y las estrategias, pero tú resolviste esto mucho más rápido

—bueno, es que hay una gran diferencia entre nosotros dos

—¿a si…cuál?

—yo tengo un equipo espléndido — Naruto — por más inteligente, ninguno en su equipo podría haber estado alerta de los enemigos como Hinata, ni nadie podría haber puesto ese genjutsu como hiciste tú…y nadie podría haberse deshecho tan rápidamente de Hadoka como Sakura

—hablando de él, ¿cómo fue que apagaste sus flamas?

—¿Qué hizo qué? — Hinata

—lo hubieran visto, este sujeto rodeaba sus extremidades con grandes cantidades de fuego y daba unos golpes increíbles, pero cada vez que se acercaba a Naruto, su fuego se apagaba — Sakura — ¿acaso le mentiste sobre eso de la técnica fuuton?

—no, en absoluto…a mi no me gusta mentir…(mirando a Sakura e Ino) nunca — Naruto — ¿recuerdan que hace poco estuve en el hospital?

—sí, Shizune-sempai te atendió por una falla respiratoria persistente — Hinata

—bueno, en realidad eso fue mi técnica aunque en ese momento no la podía controlar del todo — Naruto — para que lo entiendan les diré que mi armadura de viento es una capa de diez centímetros de chakra de viento, lo cual le da más alcance a mi taijutsu y me permite moverme más rápido ya que soy más ligero y es como si contara con una pequeña propulsión…puedo aumentarla hasta treinta centímetros, pero con el chakra que requiere no puedo soportarlo por más de diez minutos sin entrar en "modo Kyubi" y eso significaría el chakra rojo, por lo que sería inútil luego de ese lapso…lo que desarrollé ese día que trasnoché fue la habilidad para controlar molecularmente el aire…díganme, ¿cuál es el principal componente combustible del fuego?

—¿el oxígeno? — Hinata

—¡exacto! — Naruto — puedo controlar el oxígeno, al punto que creo una capa de veinte centímetros de aire sin nada de oxígeno y la pongo después de mi armadura de fuuton, aunque el espacio puedo dejarlo incluso vacío por completo y me es más fácil controlarlo, de hecho controlar el oxígeno del aire me es muy fácil ahora, puedo crear una burbuja alrededor de nuestras cabezas con todo el oxígeno de la habitación concentrado y no dejar nada más en todo el lugar…Ino, prende un cerillo por favor

La rubia intentó hacerlo y nada ocurrió, incluso trató con una bengala, pero la quebró y realizó todo el procedimiento, sin embargo la luz nunca salió porque sin oxígeno no hay combustión

—¿ahora me creen?

—Wuau! —Sakura — entonces superaste la única debilidad de tu armadura…eso significa que incluso las cosas sólidas se verían severamente debilitadas ya que en el vacío perderían su impulso

—precisamente, lo único que puede atravesar el vacío sin perder su trayectoria es una onda electromagnética, es decir la electricidad

—¡pero el viento te protege de los jutsus eléctricos! — Hinata

—bingo!

—vaya, al final sí resultaste listo — Ino

—jajajaja

Sin saberlo, el rubio había dejado a todos los ninjas de la hoja que lo acompañaron con una impresión aún mejor sobre él, su determinación y habilidad para asumir el liderazgo, distribuir funciones y enfrentar múltiples enemigos le valió la admiración del equipo de Asuma, mientras la verdadera genialidad que era la nueva técnica que tenía le permitió ganarse la de su propio equipo

Al final, tras un tranquilo y silencioso viaje de regreso, el grupo en masa llegó sano y salvo hasta Konoha, donde se reportaron con el Hokage quien felicitó a Naruto y a su equipo por el excelente trabajo, así como también lo hizo con el equipo de Asuma ya que no se esperaban tal nivel de complicación para una misión de rango B, puesto que Ian Hadoka era fácilmente un ninja de nivel A, los ninjas quedaron en libertad y la mayoría se fue, dejando a Asuma sólo con su padre

—¿y bien?

—lo conseguiste — Asuma

—¿Qué cosa?

—creaste un escuadrón increíble, la verdad es que me sorprende lo lejos que ha llegado Naruto y sus compañeras no lo hacen nada de mal — Asuma — absolutamente todo lo que hizo fue preciso y correcto, trazó un plan, les tendió una trampa a los ninjas que estaban molestando en el pueblo, incluso luchó contra un poderoso ninja de tipo katon con puro viento y lo venció en su propio juego!

—jajaja, pareces un tanto envidioso

—es que aún no puedo imaginar cómo deshizo las llamas de ese tipo con sólo utilizar fuuton

—bueno, es el digno hijo de Minato, sin duda un genio igual que su padre — Sarutobi

—creo que pronto estarás poniéndole ese sombrero

—no sabes cuánto me gustaría hacerlo — Sarutobi — sin embargo él aún necesita madurar y aprender cosas que sólo la experiencia puede enseñarle

…..

..

—¿puedo asumir por tu rostro que tu técnica y tu misión fueron un éxito?

—así es sensei — Naruto — luché contra Ian Hadoka y fui capaz de apagar todos sus golpes

—qué alegría, entonces te felicito por tu éxito…sólo esperaría que las circunstancias hubiesen sido un poco diferentes, pero frente a los hechos es poco lo que podemos hacer…además ahora hay uno más en la lista tras Uchiha Itachi

—jajaja, me gustaría ver si puedo apagar el amaterasu de este modo

—no sé por qué tengo el presentimiento de que aunque te diga que no lo hagas, terminarás intentándolo de todos modos — Orochimaru — kukuku, sólo procura bloquearlo y luego intentar apagarlo para no correr peligro

—así haré sensei — Naruto

Ahora estaban en la casa del rubio, Naruto había llegado realmente agotado de la última misión ya que ésta realmente le significó un desafío, así como fue difícil, también fue divertida y gracias a su éxito con esta nueva técnica que aún no bautizaba, estaba muy contento

—Creo que la llamaré Fuu-Kontororu

—¿viento-control?...me parece adecuado — Orochimaru — descansa y recuerda que aún no terminas las técnicas que estabas intentando

—lo sé, lo sé…sensei — Naruto — pero ahora quiero descansar y divertirme un rato

….

..

-al otro día-

Naruto iba caminando en el centro de la aldea, la verdad es que iba a comer en algún lado puesto que no tenía deseos de cocinar y buscaba a alguien porque tampoco le gustaba comer afuera si lo hacía solo, afortunadamente vivía muy cerca del centro por lo que vio a bastante gente e iba mucho más cómodo ya que como estaba libre había dejado la guadaña en casa

—¡Hinata! (la Hyuga lo vio y se acercó rápidamente) ¿Hinata, estás ocupada?

—un poco, tengo que ir al hospital porque le prometí a Shizune-sempai que la cubriría por un par de horas

—ah…que lástima…¿vas a ver a Shizune cierto? (ella asiente) ¿podrías darle esto por favor?

El rubio le entrega una bolsa como de regalo a la Hyuga quien la recibe algo intrigada

—dile que ese es mi agradecimiento por la lección del otro día, si no es por ella y el asunto de los tanques de oxígeno nunca hubiera podido crear el Fuu-kontororu

—¿qué es eso? — Hinata

—así le puse a mi técnica de manipular el aire

—¡ah! Le queda bien, no te preocupes le voy a dar esto en tu nombre, nos vemos luego

Tras eso Hinata salió corriendo al hospital porque lo cierto es que iba con el tiempo justo ya que se atrasó en su casa y la conversación con el rubio no le ayudó a llegar a la hora, la verdad es que sentía un poco de envidia de Shizune por recibir algo de Naruto, aunque sólo fuese un agradecimiento por ayudarle, mientras tanto Naruto seguía buscando a alguien conocido para comer

—¡Naruto! ¡Naruto!

—¿eh?

El rubio se dio cuenta que alguien lo estaba llamando, así que se detuvo porque no veía a la persona hasta que ésta se acercó más y resultó ser Konohamaru, el genin venía corriendo hacia donde estaba y lucía bastante contento

—Hola Konohamaru, ¿Qué pasa?

—nada, quería mostrarte que he entrenado y mejorado un poco

—¿te gustan las barbacoas? (el joven asiente) entonces vamos a comer y luego nos preocupamos de eso, estoy que me muero de hambre

El genin se puso contento porque había conseguido que Naruto, el ídolo del momento, lo invitase a almorzar, así que se fue corriendo tras él hasta el restaurante que Asuma solía visitar, el rubio simplemente subió al segundo piso ya que normalmente había menos gente y podría estar más tranquilo, avanzó hasta la primera esquina que vio y se acomodó en una mesa junto a la ventana que daba al exterior, llamó a una mesera y le pidió el menú para que tanto él como Konohamaru puedan pedir algo

Lo que no habían notado es que al fondo de ese mismo salón, en una especie de comedor semi-privado ya que tenía algunos muros separadores con unas ventanas interiores que más que ventanas eran simples orificios ovalados en las murallas, en este lugar estaban comiendo las familias principales del clan Nara, Yamanaka y Akimichi, en total eran nueve personas puesto que se trataba de Ino, Shikamaru y Chouji con sus padres, tanto Shikamaru como Ino vieron entrar al rubio y ubicarse al fondo del salón

—¿ese es Naruto no? — Shikaku

—así es — Shikamaru

El padre de Shikamaru lo analizó y miró detenidamente por un instante, pudo percibir que aún estando bromeando con la camarera y Konohamaru, su pie estaba moviéndose como tiritando, lo que le indicaba que estaba alerta, en torno suyo había una gran aura de batalla que era casi imperceptible y al mirarlo y sentir su chakra pareciera que estuviese listo para realizar un jutsu apenas sintiera el más mínimo peligro

—pensando: _que chico más sorprendente, tiene la misma edad de Shikamaru y aún así tanto su poder como su habilidad parecen fuera de las gráficas…creo que ni atacándolo entre los seis podríamos atraparlo_ — Shikaku

—amor…te estoy hablando, pasa algo? — Yoshino

—no mi vida, sólo estaba pensando en algo

—¿sabían que Naruto es invulnerable a los genjutsus? — Ino — la otra vez intenté hacerle uno y ni lo notó, varias veces he intentado, pero ni siquiera se da cuenta

—¿en serio? — Inoichi — ¿les ha dicho cómo lo hace?

—dice que tiene un sello que hace eso por él

—pensando: _si este chico es así de poderoso, no puedo imaginarme cómo sería enfrentar a Orochimaru_ — Inoichi

Naruto quien no había percibido la presencia de quienes le contemplaban estaba esperando alegremente su pedido, Konohamaru le había preguntado por lo que podía pedir, pero el rubio le dijo que no importaba ya que tenía mucho dinero tras su última misión, así que él terminó pidiendo un trozo de pollo asado con papas fritas, mientras que Naruto pidió un gran filete con ensalada, los dos comían mientras comentaban algunas cosas, por ejemplo, Konohamaru estaba contento de que Sasuke haya sido degradado, porque al dejarlos solos y después ser atacados lo habían pasado bastante mal y no le deseaba esa experiencia a nadie

Naruto le dijo que al menos habían logrado sobreponerse y todos salieron bien de esa, le dijo que hace poco le había dado una tremenda paliza a Sasuke y por lo que sabía, el Uchiha aún estaba en el hospital, cosa que hizo reír mucho a Konohamaru

Tras el almuerzo el dúo fue hasta el campo de entrenamiento que había en casa de Konohamaru, bueno no exactamente en su casa, pero el lugar de ésta estaba al lado de la de Asuma y la del Hokage por lo que tenían un amplio espacio disponible para éstos efectos

El rubio pudo comprobar cómo Konohamaru lograba pararse sobre los árboles sin nada de problemas, lo mismo con el agua, podía incluso lanzar una piedra o algo que provocara más ondulaciones y aún así lograba permanecer sobre ésta, Naruto lo felicitó y le enseñó cómo hacer los clones de sombra, tuvo que hacer los sellos que hace tiempo no hacía, pero le dijo que tuviera cuidado con su chakra puesto que la técnica no era fácil, por lo que además de buscar aumentarlo, tendría que seguir trabajando en su control para que utilice menos en el jutsu aquel

….

..

—me temo que esa es una bastante mala noticia…aunque no creo poder interferir ahí…creo que tendré que buscar la forma de ayudarlo — ¿? — muchas gracias…¿cómo te digo?

—Kisame está bien


	12. ¿Una Conspiración?

CAPITULO 11 ¿Una Conspiración?

Estaba comenzando a oscurecerse esa tarde, el clima comenzaba a cambiar, siendo un signo inequívoco de que el año estaba avanzando y se acercaba a pasos adelantados al último trimestre; Esa tarde había estado acompañando a Konohamaru y la verdad es que realmente se entretuvo, luego llegaron los padres del genin quienes le agradecieron la ayuda y la atención sobre el pequeño, el rubio les dijo que no era nada, declinó su invitación de quedarse a cenar y se fue por su propia cuenta

Para su fortuna, cuando estaba de salida, bajó a la calle y se topó con Sakura quien estaba saliendo de su turno en el hospital, resulta que ese día Shizune había pedido libre y tanto Hinata como Sakura habían quedado de reemplazarla, la chica de cabello rosa le saludó y como estaba cargando varias bolsas se le ocurrió algo

—¿Naruto, estás ocupado?

—no ¿por qué?

—ayúdame con esto y te invito a cenar en mi casa

—pero…yo…digo…tú vives con tus padres

—sí, pero no hay nada de malo en que ellos conozcan al líder de mi equipo — Sakura — Hinata e Ino ya los conocen también, anda vamos

Así ella termina arrastrando al rubio consigo, quien estaba algo nervioso ya que una de las ventajas de no tener una pareja estable ni nada parecido, es que no tenía que conocer a los padres de nadie, cuando entró a la casa de Sakura, la ninja médico se rio ya que se notaba que estaba nervioso y él siempre solía parecer calmado, confiado y en control; sin embargo él era alguien prácticamente diseñado para los desafíos, esto era una simple situación cotidiana, es como un depredador al que quitas de su hábitat, no puedes esperar que se sienta igual de antes

El rubio entró, y siguió a Sakura hasta la cocina, ese día ella era la encargada de hacer la cena, según le explicaba a Naruto, cuando se volvió chunin quiso comenzar a vivir de forma independiente, sin embargo sus padres le dijeron que se quedara y tras poner algunas normas de mutuo acuerdo, ella terminó aceptando; por ejemplo ella preparaba cada comida una vez a la semana, por ejemplo el día anterior había decidido hacer el almuerzo y ahora iba a preparar la cena, en ocasiones hacía todo el mismo día; otro de los puntos es que le dejarían poner de su dinero para comprar las cosas necesarias en la casa, aunque con ciertos límites que sus padres fijaron, tampoco la iban a molestar por el asunto de los horarios de llegada con tal de darle libertad y no complicarle la vida ya que muchas veces podía llegar tarde de una misión, por esto principalmente hicieron un balcón en su cuarto, por lo que ella podía entrar o salir por él sin molestar a nadie más. Un punto que su madre quiso poner es que no le pondrían problemas o dificultades si traía un novio o alguien a la casa, aunque ella riendo le dijo que no debía preocuparse puesto que no lo invitaba en calidad de novio o algo similar, sólo un compañero

—¡Hija, ya llegamos!

Entonces Sakura aún con el delantal puesto fue a la sala a saludar a sus padres, los abrazó y besó en la mejilla y luego les dijo que había invitado a alguien a cenar, la mamá de la chica preguntó si era Ino, pero ella le dijo que se trataba de Naruto, su líder de escuadrón; en ese momento Naruto salió de la cocina, la verdad se esperaba una mirada fría e hiriente como las que acostumbraba a recibir años atrás, pero muy por el contrario, la madre de Sakura le dio un abrazo y le dijo que estaba contenta de que él estuviera a cargo ya que lucía muy fuerte, el padre de su compañera se presentó como Yao y le dio un apretón de manos, le encargó que cuidara a Sakura y le felicitó por su ascenso, ellos podrían no ser ninjas, pero por la amistad de su hija con Ino, ellos eran bastante cercanos a las cabezas de las familias Ino-Shika-Cho así que estaban bien al tanto de las noticias del mundo ninja

Después de eso se sentaron a esperar en los sillones que había ahí, el señor Yao leía el periódico y la madre de Sakura, Shima estaba tejiendo un chaleco, mientras conversaba sobre su esposo de las cosas que les parecían llamativas, Naruto estaba en el extremo de la sala que daba a la cocina y mientras Sakura ya había entrado y vuelto a ocuparse de la comida, el rubio seguía mirando a la pareja hacer algo de tiempo, lo que hacían era algo tan insignificante que ni siquiera valía la pena ponerse a investigar qué es lo que ella tenía o lo que él leía, pero la sensación de cariño y respaldo que transmitían era algo totalmente nuevo para él, podría haber sentido aprecio y preocupación de parte de Anko, Orochimaru y el Hokage; podría haber recibido el compañerismo y la admiración de los demás ninjas con los que frecuentaba…podía incluso sentir placer al tener sexo con alguna mujer, pero esa sensación de calidez tan simple, pero a la vez tan reconfortante era algo que nunca en su vida había experimentado

—pensando: _me alegro que el calor de mi hogar haya alcanzado a calentar tu corazón… _— Sakura

Al poco rato Naruto volvió a acompañar a Sakura a la cocina, aunque seguía con una extraña sensación dentro de sí, pero por alguna razón se le hacía muy grata, Sakura sólo sonreía mientras preparaba la comida y se empeñaba mucho en hacer algo delicioso

Una hora más tarde estaban los cuatro comiendo, Naruto se sorprendió de lo bien que cocinaba Sakura, puesto que hasta ese momento no había probado nada hecho por ella y resultó ser muy buena en ello, en la mesa el tema principal era la última misión que habían tenido, ya que Asuma había hablado con los padres de Shikamaru comentándoles a grandes rasgos lo ocurrido y por lo mismo los de Sakura también se enteraron y el rubio con modestia intentaba recalcar los méritos de sus compañeras, cuando todos terminaron le dieron las gracias a Sakura por la exquisita comida y ésta se retiró de la mesa, diciéndole a Naruto que la acompañe

Los dos subieron hasta la habitación de Sakura, ésta esperó a que Naruto entrara para cerrar la puerta tras ella, al hacer esto se ganó la mirada de intriga del rubio

—¿no que me invitabas en calidad de compañero?

—¡hey! Aún no te caigo encima, así que no asumas cosas que no ocurren…aún — Sakura — ¿y bien?

—¿Qué?

—¿aún mantienes eso de que el amor no existe? – Sakura – pudiste ver a mis padres y me siento muy mal de que no hayas podido tener una familia, pero al menos pudiste sentirte como en familia hace poco, ¿tú crees que ellos están juntos sólo por el sexo?...de ser así mi padre se hubiera hartado de mi madre hace tiempo y se hubiese buscado una mujer más joven…¿por mi tal vez?...no lo creo, se hubieran separado o a lo sumo vivirían en un ambiente de tensión permanente…ellos se quieren y mucho

—¿Sakura…acaso tú…?

—no, no te equivoques…yo no estoy enamorada de ti, sólo creí que sería bueno que conocieras cómo es una familia de verdad…entiende que aún con nuestros errores, aún tenemos espacio para el amor

—bueno, me he convencido de que es algo que puede existir…mas no lo afirmo completamente, sin embargo yo no lo siento en lo más mínimo

—¿Qué fue lo que te pasó…nadie diría eso a menos que tenga una razón?

—¿acaso eso cambiaría algo? — Naruto — dejemos las cosas así

Naruto se puso a contemplar el balcón, dio un paso hacia él con serias intenciones de marcharse, sin embargo Sakura le sujetó la mano y ellos se mantuvieron unos segundos así, hasta que el rubio se convenció de que no lo soltarían y entonces miró a su compañera

—ya te mostré mi mundo…(poniendo cara coqueta) ahora podrías mostrarme algo del tuyo

—está bien, pero no será en tu habitación

Tras esa escueta declaración, el rubio la cargó al más puro estilo nupcial y haciendo uso de toda su velocidad, llevó a Sakura asombrosamente rápido hasta su propia casa, aún sin soltarla la condujo a su habitación y la depositó con cuidado en la cama

El rubio pronto se quitó la túnica quedando solamente con su ropa interior, por lo que comenzó a jugar con Sakura, la chica iba a darle un beso al rubio, pero éste le movió el rostro para demostrarle que él iba a hacer las cosas, así que comenzó rozando su oreja con sus labios, de forma suave y con tenues movimientos circulares, la chica de pelo rosa se sorprendió enormemente cuando estaba a punto de derretirse en la cama de Naruto tras esa tan inesperadamente placentera estimulación, el experimentado muchacho prosiguió dando atención a su cuello mientras susurraba palabras al oído de la afrodita que yacía en su lecho

Entonces y sólo entonces fue cuando Naruto comenzó a despojarla de su ropa, con delicadeza y lentitud, ya que en el camino tocaba suavemente a Sakura con las puntas de los dedos en sus pechos cuando estos fueron quedando a la luz o bien sobre su plano abdomen durante su recorrida hacía la parte inferior de su cuerpo, la pelirrosa sentía tantas sensaciones placenteras que ya estaba en éxtasis y cuando Naruto por fin terminó se desvestirla, ella cerró los ojos por un instante, mismo en el cual éste aprovechó y de forma sorpresiva le dio un mordisco a uno de sus pezones, Sakura dio un pequeño grito de sorpresa que se siguió por una descarga de placer, Naruto ni siquiera se había quitado los pantalones y ya le produjo un orgasmo

Cuando Sakura se recuperó un poco y volvió a la normalidad Naruto pudo ver que se incorporó y se sentó junto a él, le dio un beso y lo tumbó de espaldas en la cama, tras un poco de contoneo, algunos besos y juegos principalmente por parte de Sakura esta vez, la chica procedió a introducir el miembro de Naruto en su intimidad, al comienzo lo hizo de a poco, y a medida que se iba acostumbrando iba aumentando el goce, lo cual le estimulaba a ir incluso más rápido

Sakura estaba sobre Naruto casi como si lo cabalgara, ella era la que más se movía, y el rubio acompañaba el compás con sus caderas y jugaba con sus pechos que botaban mucho, estuvieron un rato así, en que Naruto intentaba resistir lo más posible y Sakura gemía o decía el nombre de Naruto, estuvieron por varios minutos en ese proceso hasta que Sakura comenzó a sentir que se venía de nuevo, así que Naruto le dijo que aguante un poco, el rubio cambió la situación y poniéndola a ella de espaldas contra la cama se situó encima y comenzó a embestirla con un poco más de intensidad, logrando el efecto deseado, puesto que al cuarto movimiento ambos alcanzaron el clímax casi simultáneamente

Tras haber terminado, principalmente por experiencia, Naruto no quedó absolutamente rendido, así que se quedó viendo a Sakura para darle un último beso en los labios y finalmente tumbarse junto a ella

Al día siguiente, ella fue la primera en despertar, se fijó en la hora y rápidamente despertó al rubio, tenían media hora para llegar a la oficina del Hokage a recibir su misión, así que Sakura se fue rápidamente a su casa tras despedirse apuradamente de Naruto, el cual se bañó rápidamente y arregló toda su indumentaria

Las demás miembros del equipo, así como el Hokage sólo los vieron llegar al mismo tiempo, sin que éstos se lo propusieran, Sakura terminando de atarse el cabello, y Naruto comiendo una tostada, luego de unos saludos y una muy intrigada mirada inicial, el viejo Sarutobi Hiruzen procedió a explicarles lo que tendrían que hacer

—Naruto, hemos recibido una misión de parte de la Mizukage en persona — Sarutobi — ella solicita tu equipo en un sitio de su país, ella supone que pudiese tratarse de algún bijou, sin embargo hasta ahora todos los ninjas que ha enviado han caído presas de un genjutsu al acercarse demasiado, por eso ustedes son ideales, Naruto no puede caer en ellos, Ino se especializa en eso, Hinata tiene su Byakugan y Sakura siempre ha tenido una excelente habilidad para disiparlos, así que he autorizado el trabajo y deberán ir allá, primero vayan al lugar indicado, realicen su misión de investigación y luego repórtenselo

—hai! — equipo Naruto

Tras recibir sus órdenes de forma oral, y luego el pergamino con los detalles e indicaciones específicas, los jóvenes salieron de la oficina y la villa posteriormente, iban saltando por las ramas ya que tendrían que volver a la costa, aunque a una ciudad más al sur de la que visitaron la última vez, cuando se enfrentaron a unos bandidos ya que desde ahí era más rápido tomar el barco que iba hacia el lugar que ellos necesitaban ir, aunque de todos modos les esperaban alrededor de seis horas de viaje

—¿Naruto, cómo sabe la Mizukage lo de tu inmunidad a los genjutsus? — Ino

—bueno…ella es muy buena consiguiendo información

—si…tiene dos grandes habilidades…

—pensando: _si supiera que sí tiene dos grandes habilidades…bueno, sus pechos también cuentan_ — Naruto

El equipo siguió avanzando, y aunque Ino haya hecho ese comentario, el ambiente fue bastante distendido porque ellas sí sabían que él se había acostado con la Mizukage, y el hombre estaba sin compromisos, por lo que no le debía explicaciones a nadie

El viaje se hizo bastante corto cuando por fin llegaron a la ciudad que buscaban, ahí pasaron directamente al puerto y compraron los boletos para tomar el barco, el destino era una península que había al noroeste del país del agua, entre algunos cerros y lagunas, un sitio con mucha niebla, la cual estaba inexplorada ya que hasta ahora ninguno de los enviados de la mujer había podido ingresar con un reporte, todos llegaban ahí, eran sumergidos en un genjutsu donde afrontaban sus peores pesadillas y demonios interiores y finalmente sucumbían, así que posteriormente otros escuadrones eran necesarios para rescatar a los primeros

El viaje en barco era de sólo dos horas, en las cuales aprovecharon de almorzar, puesto que posiblemente necesitarían fuerzas para lo que les venía por delante

—¿Naruto…cómo puede un bijou hacer un genjutsu? — Ino — digo, hasta donde sé la base del genjutsu es el control preciso de tu chakra con tal de poder controlar el de tu rival, metiéndote en su mente y haciéndole creer algo que no es

—la verdad es que no estoy seguro del todo…pero se dice que los bijou tienen habilidades especiales que son inherentes a su poder, por ejemplo el Ichibi…(poniendo un rostro nostálgico) de Gaara, le permitía controlar el arena, siendo que su poder era exclusivamente de tipo fuuton; el nibi según cuentan tiene la capacidad de interactuar con las almas que han dejado este mundo, aunque no sé qué tan preciso pueda ser eso — Naruto — puede que haya alguno con esa habilidad especial, después de todo el Youki no se rige por las mismas reglas que el chakra

—¿puedes explicarnos un poco eso del youki? — Sakura

—el youki es la energía demoníaca que poseen los seres sobrenaturales, los bijou se caracterizan por tener mucha y si bien a los jinchuuriki nos permite ser más fuertes, es porque uno de sus componentes es el chakra, pero dicho de otro modo, el youki es chakra más la energía espiritual de la criatura

—¿entonces por qué si tu guadaña refleja el chakra, puede conducir el youki? — Hinata

—porque lo modifica, de la interacción entre ambas energías nace una diferente — Naruto — yo aún no puedo usar las habilidades del mío, sólo puedo manipularlo espacialmente

—¿cómo así? — Hinata

—puedo canalizarlo para producir prolongaciones de mis extremidades, crear garras y ese tipo de cosas…ah! Y ese es el "combustible" que activa los poderes espacio-temporales de mi arma

—vaya, ese sujeto al que secuestraron hizo un gran trabajo — Ino

—él sólo le dio la capacidad para reflejar el chakra y un peso monstruoso con el propósito de que fuera inútil, sin embargo lo que consiguió fue volverme más fuerte y crear algo con tanta masa que un buen experto en fuuinjutsu (arte de sellado) aprovechó para "activar" habilidades potenciales como esa — Naruto

—¿no me digas que a ese experto también lo secuestraron? — Ino

—mmm…eso fue algo más complicado — Naruto

Finalmente terminaron con su comida, sorprendentemente Naruto y Sakura fueron quienes más comieron ya que sin que los demás lo sepan, ninguno de los dos pudo desayunar apropiadamente, el asistente del capitán del barco les dijo que ya estaban pronto a desembarcar, por lo que los ninjas se devolvieron a la cubierta y saltaron al agua para terminar el resto del trayecto a pie, principalmente porque les saldría una ruta más directa de este modo

Hinata al tener su gran línea sucesoria, era la mejor ubicada espacialmente, así que las hacía de navegadora del equipo, iba con el mapa y su ojo blanco dirigiendo el camino, mientras tanto los demás la seguían de cerca, de pronto cuando estaban casi en la cima del cerro Ino les hizo una señal para detenerse y entonces poco después, Naruto también sintió una poderosa presencia

— Raiton Rai Bakuhatsu (Tormenta de Rayos)

Al sentir el nombre de un jutsu, Naruto rápidamente se adelantó a sus compañeras y colocó la guadaña delante suyo, además de rodear su cuerpo con chakra de tipo viento, entonces una gran cantidad de rayos le llegaron, siendo la mayoría detenidos por el arma, Naruto pudo sentir que había dos chakras distintos en ese ataque y podía percibir uno aún más poderoso, así que luego de recibir el ataque sostuvo la guadaña detrás de su cuerpo en forma horizontal como indicándole a sus compañeras que no avanzaran ya que era peligroso

— maldición, ¿por qué de todos tiene que ser él? – Naruto

Cuando Naruto maldijo, las demás observaron al frente y vieron que a lo lejos se venía acercando un grupo con tres hombres, según sus bandas ninja eran de la aldea de la nube o Kumogakure, y uno de ellos lucía como un hombre de cabello blanco, enormemente musculoso y al parecer también vehemente

—(Voz alta) ¿Eres Naruto Uzumaki?

—(a sus compañeras) maldición…cuiden esto por mi por favor

Naruto les dejó la guadaña en el suelo y entonces concentró una cantidad aún mayor de chakra tipo viento en su armadura y dio un gran salto hacia atrás, lo hizo a gran velocidad por lo que habrá recorrido fácilmente unos doscientos metros, Hinata y las demás se dieron vuelta y tenían intenciones de seguirle, sin embargo los otros dos acompañantes del hombre se pusieron delante de ellas, impidiéndoles el paso; mientras el hombre musculoso pasaba junto a ellos

—(gritando) ¿Instrucciones Raikage-sama?

—que nadie interfiera, yo me haré cargo

—hai!

—pensando: _¡Raikage!_ — Hinata, Ino y Sakura

Rápidamente el chakra del raikage aumentó exponencialmente, su cuerpo se rodeó por una corriente eléctrica que era visible a simple vista y dio un salto aún mayor al del rubio, quien se estaba comenzando a perder de la vista, puesto que se estaba alejando, no para huir del raikage, sino para tener espacio para luchar sin afectar a los demás

Al final se perdieron tras algunas colinas, aunque aún en la distancia podían percibir los enormes chakras de ambos hombres que estaban combatiendo, Hinata empuñó su mano derecha, no soportaba que sea el rubio siempre quien debía plantarle cara a los enemigos para protegerlas, iba a dar un paso cuando uno de los dos hombres le detuvo

—yo no haría eso, señorita Hyuga — Darui — ya fallamos una vez en conseguir el Byakugan, esta vez podríamos tener éxito

El ninja de piel morena que dijo esto, lo hizo con sus dos manos rodeadas de electricidad, por lo que Sakura inmediatamente recordó al sujeto de la última misión, capaz de hacer algo similar, pero con el fuego…así que se dio cuenta que el ninja ese no era para ser tomado a la ligera

—no necesitamos hacer eso, Naruto-kun ganará y luego podremos vencerlos a ustedes también! — Hinata

—siento la descortesía de mi compañero, no tenemos nada en contra vuestra ya que nuestro asunto sólo es con Naruto Uzumaki, sin embargo déjeme decirle que nuestro Raikage es el hombre más poderoso que existe y nunca ha sido derrotado desde que tenía doce años — Shii

—pensando: _estos tipos se ven buenos…no creo que pueda hacer un genjutsu poderoso de forma tan rápida…Naruto, una vez más dependemos de ti_ — Ino

Los cinco estaban ahí de pie, mirándose los unos a los otros, mientras utilizaban sus sentidos y su percepción para intentar seguir la pelea entre Naruto y el Raikage, ambos sujetos tenían un enorme chakra y cada pocos segundos se sentían grandes estruendos

Tras casi una hora después, se ve que Naruto aparece con el jutsu de transportación, tenía un pómulo hinchado, y el ojo de ese mismo lado morado, su túnica estaba rota de la cintura para arriba y para abajo llena de arañazos y rastros de pequeñas quemaduras, presumiblemente eléctricas, en el abdomen también tenía algunas marcas de golpes aunque sólo una donde casi se podía ver la impresión de un puño a la altura de las últimas costillas era la que preocupaba, el rubio entonces bajó al Raikage a quien traía sobre el hombro, si Naruto estaba herido, este hombre estaba para el arrastre, su rostro estaba todo moreteado y golpeado a excepción de su ojo derecho, tenía muchos impactos y cortaduras pequeñas en el pecho, su brazo izquierdo y pierna derecha estaban rotos y yacía inconsciente en el piso

Los dos acompañantes miraron al rubio, podía estar herido, apreciablemente cansado y algo aminorado, sin embargo seguía en condiciones para luchar

—ustedes saben que tengo un bijou y no he usado ni una pisca de su poder, así que mejor no intenten nada estúpido, háganlo despertar y denme una explicación para este ataque tan intempestivo — Naruto

Por insistencia de Hinata, el rubio se sentó para que sus compañeras lo revisen; los de la nube por otro lado estaban impresionados con el estado de su líder, puesto que nunca creyeron que podría haber recibido tanto castigo de parte de una persona y eso que ni siquiera había liberado todo el poder que era capaz, así que mientras Darui vigilaba los movimientos de los de Konoha, Shii curaba al kage, partiendo por las heridas en la cabeza y luego las mayores que eran las fracturas

Naruto resultó con dos costillas rotas, las cuales no pudieron ser arregladas de inmediato, pero el Kyubi pronto se encargaría de ello, así que no le dio tantas vueltas al asunto, pero de todos modos sus compañeras insistieron en curarle lo demás, por lo que ya tenía el rostro bien y el resto del cuerpo en similares condiciones, tras dos horas de espera Shii dijo haber hecho todo cuanto podía para hacer que el Raikage vuelva a estar consciente, cosa que ocurriría dentro de poco, así que sorpresivamente Naruto se levantó y aunque a paso lento se puso frente a él, sacó algo de su bolsillo y le ató con un cable ninja, Darui iba a detenerlo, pero Naruto sólo le sujetó el brazo y le dio una mirada amenazante que le hizo desistir, así el rubio pudo proceder con el proceso y cuando lo tuvo bien atado se volvió a sentar en el lugar en que estaba; al cabo de unos minutos el hombre recientemente vencido se estaba comenzando a mover y poco después despertó

—¿Qué..qué rayos pasa? — Raikage

—eso es lo que me gustaría saber a mí — Naruto — ¿Por qué me atacaste?

—¿Qué?...Arg!!!!!

El Raikage estaba intentando liberarse, podía no tener mucho chakra, pero aún así el que tenía lo estaba ocupando en rodear su cuerpo de electricidad para destruir el cordel que lo apresaba, lamentablemente para sus intenciones, esto no fue posible y siguió en la misma posición

—no podrás liberarte ya que es inmune al chakra — Naruto — ahora dime o me pondré serio y sabes cómo es eso

—¡Cómo tienes cara para preguntar eso! — Raikage — ¡tú asesinaste a una de mis ninjas, Nii Yugito!

—¿yo qué…de qué estás hablando?

—no te hagas el inocente, hace alrededor de dos semanas — Raikage — ella tenía una misión por los límites de la aldea de la lluvia, pero nunca regresó, a los pocos días llegó uno de mis cazadores dispuestos en ese lugar informándome que ella había perdido peleando contra un tipo rubio con un traje negro bastante formal que lucía una llamativa guadaña, arma que calzaba con los cortes que ella tenía en todo el cuerpo

—¿hace dos semanas no estábamos cuidando de Konohamaru y los demás? — Ino

—así es — Naruto — ¿unos cortes compatibles a los de mi guadaña no?

El raikage asintió y entonces el rubio fue a recoger su arma que aún permanecía en el suelo, la acercó al Raikage y la soltó, haciendo que ésta golpeara estrepitosamente el suelo y se enterrara bastantes centímetros

—¿crees que un arma como esta pueda hacer cortes? — Naruto — no, con esta arma corto las extremidades o incluso el torso de una persona con un simple movimiento

—no…no puede ser, lo sometimos a pruebas y salieron positivas, él te vio luchando con ella

—ni siquiera sé de quién estás hablando — Naruto — ¿estás seguro que era tu hombre? Pudo haber sido un impostor

— imposible, cuando me enteré de quién eras, es decir un jinchuuriki, jounin a los 16 años y que venciste a un Akatsuki, me di cuenta que eras alguien demasiado peligroso, así que sometimos a varias pruebas al ANBU, sólo después de eso me decidí a venir

—¿esta mujer…no habrá tenido algún otro enemigo fuera?

— no, Yugito no conocía mucha gente ni siquiera en la villa, era una de mis mejores ninja, una gran jounin que además era una hábil y poderosa jinchuuriki

—¿era jinchuuriki? — Naruto — ¡maldición!

—¿Qué pasa?

—fue Akatsuki, ellos la capturaron, le extrajeron su bijou y te pusieron en mi contra

—¿crees que somos idiotas? — Raikage — sabemos de la amenaza de Akatsuki, en tu villa no es el único lugar donde hay ninjas fuertes, pero ella es capaz de enfrentarse a uno y podemos descubrir a un impostor entre nuestras filas

—no, no estás pensando correctamente — Naruto — pueden haberle inducido un recuerdo, una visión a este hombre tuyo para que él crea que vio lo que te contó, mientras él esté convencido de eso se verá real

—¿quién podría hacer semejante hazaña? — Raikage

—Uchiha Itachi…maldición, ese nombre me está apareciendo con demasiada frecuencia — Naruto

De pronto los ninjas pudieron sentir que a lo lejos se desataron varias explosiones sucesivas, lo que indicaba inequívocamente la autoría de un ninja, los que hace poco eran enemigos se miraron como buscando una instrucción

—¡lárguense de aquí antes de que alguien los vea! — Naruto — chicas, tendremos que ir a revisar nosotros

El Raikage y sus hombres se fueron de la manera más discreta posible, dejando a los de Konoha con su misión original, Hinata les indicó que la neblina que había rodeando el punto al que ellos habían sido enviados estaba comenzando a disminuir, así que Naruto les dijo que se apresuren ya que seguramente eran Akatsuki intentando llevarse a la gran bestia

Cuando estuvieron a escasos metros, pudieron contemplar que eran dos tipos con la vestimenta típica de Akatsuki los que llevaban al Sanbi volando sobre unas extrañas criaturas blancas, de pronto los de Konoha vieron que una gran cantidad de animales blancos pequeños, es decir grullas, saltamontes, pequeñas aves y cosas así se acercaron a ellos

Naruto casi por instinto se adelantó y nuevamente interpuso su guadaña mientras ponía su armadura de viento, ahora completa; de pronto Hinata quien tenía su línea sucesoria activada vio que el rubio de la pareja hizo un sello y gritó KATSU! Y entonces las figuras blancas hicieron explosión…la mayor parte de la cual se la llevó Naruto quien afortunadamente salió ileso ya que con la última mejora a su defensa apagaba el fuego antes de que llegue a la parte de viento, el problema es que eso le demandaba chakra, cosa que normalmente no era problema dada su gran capacidad, sin embargo aún no recuperaba mucho desde su muy demandante pelea contra el Raikage, por lo que no iba a poder ser muy protagonista de esta lucha

—Fuuton: Kaze no Rasenshihou (Onda espiral de viento)

El rubio realizó el jutsu para cortar las ataduras que mantenían en el aire al gran bijou que parecía no estar consciente, para sorpresa de los criminales su intento fue todo un éxito ya que el viento tuvo la suficiente potencia como para viajar los más de cinco metros que les separaban y cortar las cuerdas

—chicas, me temo que no podré participar mucho en esta batalla puesto que aún no me recupero de la pelea con el Raikage

—no te preocupes, nosotras nos haremos cargo — Ino

—tengan mucho cuidado, todos estos tipos son de muy alto nivel

—¿Qué haremos ahora maestro Sasori?

—Deidara, nos indicaron llevar al Sanbi y eso es lo que haremos — Sasori — esto no supone un obstáculo demasiado grande…

El tipo rápidamente bajó del ave de arcilla, ubicándose en tierra firme, sabía que una lucha contra cuatro ninjas de la hoja y de buen nivel iba a ser complicado, aunque al menos tenía a Deidara cubriéndole, podrían no compartir sus apreciaciones sobre el arte, sin embargo aún podía confiar en sus buenas habilidades deductivas y como ninja

El de la arena comenzó arrojándole una gran cantidad de agujas envenenadas a los jóvenes, quienes las saltaron, pero cuando estaban en el aire pudieron ver que no iba a ser tan fácil, ya que Deidara les arrojó unas aves que les explotaron muy de cerca, por lo que les costó mucho escapar y ponerse a salvo

—Deidara, ponte serio…si no terminamos esto ahora mismo, podríamos no ser capaces de hacerlo

—entendido!

Entonces Deidara sacó de su bolsillo una de sus creaciones, el dragón de C2, el animal tomó su tamaño completo y el rubio se montó sobre él quedando al asecho de sus enemigos, mientras éstos se preguntaban cómo es que funcionaría esa habilidad

— Aka Higi Hyakki no Sōen (Técnica Secreta Roja Función de las 100 Marionetas)

Los de Konoha contemplaron con asombro cómo aparecían y aparecían marionetas frente a ellos, tenían unos cuatro o cinco metros de distancia, pero ahí habían cien marionetas casi formadas, listas y capaces de acabar con ellos, en el equipo "defensor" Hinata estaba al centro, mientras que Sakura estaba a su izquierda e Ino a su derecha, al poseer el Byakugan normalmente era mejor dejarla al centro ya que podía dirigir a las otras dos más eficientemente y el sitio le permitía bloquear los ataques enemigos con el kaiten para proteger a sus compañeras, ahora como Naruto les había dicho que no estaba en plenas condiciones se había quedado detrás de las féminas, sin embargo al ver todas esas figuras, entendió que el consejo del hombre aquel también se aplicaba para ellos y si perdía un segundo, podría ser fatal

Por lo tanto Naruto corrió, hasta quedar un metro delante de Hinata, abrió la mano y reuniendo tanto chakra como pudo, formó la temible esfera que ya sus compañeras conocían y dijo

— Fuuton Kazegakufu no Jutsu (Técnica del Gran Soplo de Viento) — Naruto

La técnica salió a máxima potencia, arrasando con cuanta figura se puso en su camino, podían ser armas especializadas de combate, sin embargo eran bastante livianas en comparación a una persona normal y además estaban unidas y comendadas por un hilo, de chakra, pero hilo al fin y al cabo, por lo que ese ataque los había cortado todos…destruyendo así la técnica de las cien marionetas…sin embargo algo que no alcanzó a percibir fue que el rubio, Deidara había elevado la posición de su dragón de modo natural para defenderse de cualquier posible ataque y ahora disparó ese poderoso cañón de arcilla explosiva contra una de sus compañeras

Las cosas comenzaban a verse en cámara lenta para él, ya que las tres ninjas médicos estaban atentas a las marionetas por si alguna había soportado el ataque, y ninguna vio la furtiva y extremadamente acertada acción de Deidara, hasta que de pronto Naruto saltó sobre Hinata, dándole un fuerte abrazo antes de sentir un gran bombazo cuando el cañón hizo explosión y los arrojó a todos lejos

El rubio comenzó a buscar a su compañero, sorprendiéndose al verlo con una forma completamente diferente, ahora era como un niño de pelo rojo aunque pudo reconocerlo por la túnica distintiva, seguramente ese ataque de viento había destruido a Haruko, al menos estaba bien ya que se estaba levantando, sin embargo de pronto se pudo percibir una gran energía y de no ser por sus grandes reflejos hubiera recibido un sumamente potente chorro de agua, que en su lugar recibió su dragón; el rubio bajó a su ave original y tras acercarse al maestro de las marionetas, salieron huyendo de ahí, puesto que las cosas se habían complicado demasiado

El Sanbi había despertado y comenzó con sus ataques de agua a quienes reconoció como sus agresores, cuando vio a los de la hoja en un comienzo la reacción también fue intentar atacarlos, pero luego recordó que ellos le ayudaron a liberarse, por lo que les permitió estar cerca, además liberó una neblina que les permitió despertar ya que estaban todos aturdidos por el último boom

—¡Naruto! — Hinata — ¡Naruto!

El rubio había saltado para proteger a Hinata con su cuerpo, el resultado al final fue que él al ser quien recibió la explosión más directamente perdió todo el brazo izquierdo y quedó con diversas quemaduras en todo el cuerpo, Hinata se quemó levemente el hombro derecho, mientras que Sakura e Ino tenían arañazos y el dolor del golpe al caer tras ser disparadas por la explosión

—Kuchiyose no jutsu! — Hinata — ¡Katsuyu-sama por favor lleve a Naruto al hospital de Konoha!

La babosa iba a preguntar el motivo de su invocación, sin embargo pudo comprobar el deplorable estado del ninja, así que rápidamente lo rodeó con sus divisiones menores y lo "asimiló" puesto que "dentro suyo" no seguiría empeorando, ya que tenía la habilidad de estabilizar la condición de los heridos que "absorbía" mediante su chakra propio, así que desapareció de ahí en una nube de humo, dejando a una Hinata muy adolorida y con el rostro lleno de lágrimas

—Hinata…se va a poner bien — Sakura

—sí, él es fuerte

—pensando: _por mi culpa…él quiso protegerme _— Hinata — ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

—ya investigamos y los sucesos efectivamente eran obra de un bijou, creo que debemos informarle a la Mizukage y partir cuanto antes a Konoha —Ino

—estoy de acuerdo

…..

..

En Konoha, la babosa apareció en la oficina de Tsunade, la rubia no estaba, sin embargo su principal alumna y asistente sí, por lo que de inmediato le puso al tanto de la condición de Naruto, le indicó que fuese al pabellón principal y se fue corriendo hacia el lugar, ordenándole a los demás empleados que lo acondicionaran y que le ayudaran en la delicada intervención que tendría que realizar

Cuando por fin llegaron a la sala de operaciones, Katsuyu liberó a Naruto, sorprendiendo enormemente a Shizune, el rubio tenía todo el cuerpo envuelto en quemaduras de diversa consideración, incluyendo una gran área del pecho, la espalda y el cuello con quemaduras de tercer grado, le faltaba el brazo izquierdo desde poco más abajo del hombro y aún sangraba

—¡vamos a cerrar la herida y luego nos ocupamos de las quemaduras! — Shizune

La morena dijo esto como indicación, pero se sorprendió mucho cuando de la camilla, la mano que Naruto aún conservaba le sujetó con fuerza de la muñeca, formándole de inmediato el impulso de mirar al rubio sorprendida de que aún esté consciente

—no cierres la herida….llama a mi sensei…que traiga sus informes sobre…el…zorrr….ro

—¡Naruto, debes descansar, déjanos curarte! — Shizune

—¡no…cierres…..zorrrrro

¡Peep!...¡peep!

—¿Qué pasa? — Shizune

—está recibiendo demasiados impulsos dolorosos, por lo que su corazón recibe mucha epinefrina y está entrando en fibrilación ventricular…si no hacemos algo lo perderemos en menos de dos minutos — enfermera

—que el más rápido vaya con Orochimaru urgentemente, aplíquenle diez milígramos de diazepam y duérmanlo con algún anestésico general

Los médicos de inmediato hicieron como se les ordenó, la morena mandó también a llamar a su sensei para hacerle saber esto ya que en caso de alguna complicación ella estaba más capacitada

En menos de dos minutos llegó Orochimaru con una carpeta, ubicó a Shizune y se la reveló, ahí había mucha información de Naruto y su habilidad regenerativa, nunca hicieron pruebas en él ya que si querían averiguar el límite de su poder de curación y lo llegaban a sobrepasar, pondrían en gran desventaja a Naruto, pero la morena veía experimentos de animales de gran tamaño como vacas con algunas modificaciones que podían regenerar patas perdidas, e incluso sus órganos internos, siempre y cuando se mantengan con vida, ya que si les dañaban el corazón, incluso con su cerebro funcionando por un par de horas, no podían recuperarse, el cráneo también era un punto crítico, no podían regenerar nada de masa intra-craneana…los mismos se repetían con monos e incluso reptiles, y en ellos se veía que al cauterizar la herida de frenaba eso ya que el tejido perdía la capacidad de "memorizar" donde debía ir cada estructura y detenía su regeneración en la zona cicatrizada

—con razón insistía tanto en que no cerráramos la herida…¿qué podemos hacer entonces?

—dale muchos calmantes, suplementos proteicos, minerales y agua — Orochimaru — además de cuidar su corazón

—está bien, déjelo en nuestras manos

….

..

Al día siguiente un bastante cabizbajo trío de mujeres ninja entró a la oficina de la Mizukage, la mujer se sorprendió de no ver a Naruto y se sorprendió aún más al ver que era Sakura quien llevaba la guadaña, así que inmediatamente les interrogó en busca de explicaciones

Las chicas estaban un poco reacias en un comienzo a comentar todo lo sucedido ya que el mismo Naruto le había dicho al causante que se marche para ocultar el asunto, sin embargo Ino estaba más preocupada de Naruto que de otras personas, por lo que procedió a explicarle detalladamente los hechos, primero el encuentro con el Raikage quien actuó totalmente agresivo y vehemente, sin dar lugar a ningún tipo de diálogo; después la conversación posterior a la victoria del rubio y finalmente el evento de los "Akatsuki" le contaron de la pelea para que ellos también tuvieran información sobre los enemigos en caso de que estos vuelvan a aparecer por ahí y finalmente cómo Naruto fue herido y llevado de emergencia a Konoha

—espero que esté bien

—¡ande…yo sé que a usted le importa Naruto, cúlpeme, ódieme! — Hinata

Tanto Sakura como Ino miraron sorprendidas a Hinata, la verdad no esperaban esa reacción ya que Hinata no había hecho ni dicho nada en todo el viaje, por lo que pensaban que estaba más preocupada por Naruto que enojada por ella misma

—si tanto te recriminas, es cosa tuya — Mei — Naruto hizo lo que hizo por algo…no sé, pero eso no es propio de él, él no suele proteger a otros a ciegas, para él eso no es muestra de fortaleza lo que me pareció extraño cuando lo conocí porque es lo que pregona la mayoría de los ninjas de Konoha, parece que estaba cambiando…y mira qué fue lo que resultó al final… Orochimaru tiene razón, así como Naruto; el poder sólo se mide con jutsus y el poder mismo, a la hora de luchar no puedes dejarte guiar por tus emociones o acabarás lamentándolo, siento no tener palabras alentadoras, pero lo único que puedo hacer es esperar que en Konoha sus ninjas médicos lo atiendan bien y que no sea demasiado tarde

Sin proponérselo, la Mizukage hizo ahora que Sakura se sintiera mal, si bien era cierto que se hizo eso protegiendo a Hinata del posiblemente mortal ataque de Deidara, la mujer esa tenía razón, en otra circunstancia Naruto hubiera intentado ocupar su guadaña o simplemente hubiera liberado el chakra del Kyubi, sin embargo si tanto quería proteger a alguien sin importarle su propia seguridad era porque lo que ella se había propuesto de demostrarle que también había fuerza en las emociones le había llegado, pero ella nunca se propuso ni esperó ese resultado

—gracias por la misión, les pagaré como es debido y enviaré una nota de propuesta al Raikage ya que él es en parte responsable por lo ocurrido, también pondré más ninjas por si hay nuevos intentos de parte de Akatsuki por llevarse al Sanbi y enviaré un equipo ANBU especial para que impida el contacto de la gente con el bijou — Mizukage — pueden quedarse en un hotel esta noche y partir mañana de regreso

—siento contradecirle, pero creo que todas deseamos volver cuanto antes — Ino

—como gusten

….

-3 días después-

Al tercer día de sedación, Shizune revisó a Naruto y lo vio en buenas condiciones, su brazo se había reconstruido por completo y sus quemaduras habían sanado sin dejar la menor marca, así que desconectó el anestésico que lo tenía en ese estado de sueño permanente…como era de esperarse, tras algunos minutos el rubio comenzó a abrir los ojos

Lo primero que hizo fue mover el brazo izquierdo y luego acercarse la mano al rostro, tras lo cual puso una cara de alivio notable, después se fijó en su alrededor y pudo ver a Shizune

—muchas gracias por todo…gracias a ti aún tengo mi brazo

—no hay de qué, luego tendrás que agradecerle a tu sensei por la información — Shizune — nunca esperé verte en ese estado tan malo

—sólo estaba comprobando algo que nunca debí haber hecho, mi sensei siempre ha tenido razón…siempre

—¿a qué te refieres? — Shizune

—mi padrino decía lo mismo que Hinata, que la verdadera fuerza de un ninja se demuestra cuando un ninja protege a sus seres queridos, pero ahora sé que nunca debí desconfiar de lo que me dijo siempre mi sensei, el poder no cambia con las palabras, el poder sólo se demuestra con la cantidad y la magnitud de jutsus que conoces

—pero yo también creo lo que dice Hinata, cuando prote (es interrumpida)

—¡mentiras!...puras mentiras, esas no son más que excusas para la mediocridad — Naruto — soy el mejor ejemplo, me dejé llevar por mis emociones, quise proteger a Hinata sin importar nada más, especialmente mi propia seguridad y actué irracionalmente…gracias a eso por poco pierdo la vida

—¿ella está bien…de cuándo tanto interés en protegerla?

—todas están bien, yo recibí la mayor parte del impacto y mi aprecio por Hinata es sólo porque siempre la he visto como a alguien que debo proteger, como una hermana menor que nunca tuve, pero no te confundas porque yo no creo en el amor, esas cosas no son más que pérdidas de tiempo

—¿eso también te lo dijo tu sensei?

—no eso lo descubrí por mi cuenta

—no sé lo que te pasó…pero creo que estás herido

—teniendo en cuenta mi posición actual…¿no crees que eso es un poco obvio? — Naruto

—no me refiero a eso, tu corazón está herido, algo malo te ocurrió y cerraste tu corazón y tu mente a la posibilidad de albergar sentimientos más allá de los lazos de compañerismo y de "paternidad" que estableces con tus superiores e inferiores

—aunque eso sea cierto, no es de importancia, prefiero enfocarme en cosas que sí tienen cura como mi brazo

—¿aún no está recuperado del todo?

—no, los nervios son siempre lo último en recuperarse — Naruto — en la piel también, por eso estoy sumamente sensible y delicado con los estímulos dolorosos, creo que pasaré así al menos otro día completo

—bueno, al menos ya he hecho todo lo que podía por ti — Shizune — me alegro que estés mejor

—muchas gracias nuevamente…ah! Y veo que te pusiste los pendientes que te di, se te ven bien

—gracias

Shizune se fue y tras atravesar la puerta se tocó las orejas donde llevaba los pendientes que el rubio le había regalado a modo de agradecimiento, luego descubriría gracias a Hinata que el oxígeno lo utilizó para aprender a controlar el aire a nivel molecular, ella encontró que el regalo fue un lindo gesto y desde ahí había comenzado a usar los aros rutinariamente

Poco después de las dos de la tarde llegaron Hinata y las demás, fueron rápidamente a informarle de la misión al Hokage, el viejo no les quitó mucho tiempo puesto que se había informado con la gente del hospital acerca de la condición de Naruto, y la Mizukage le había informado de su satisfacción por el cumplimiento de la misión y de la molestia principalmente con el Raikage por ser en gran medida responsable del deplorable estado en que Naruto había quedado, aunque no dejaba de sorprenderle el hecho de haber podido vencer al Raikage sólo con su chakra, puesto que todas las informaciones que tenía de él es que era un tipo increíblemente fuerte y bueno peleando cuerpo a cuerpo

—la misión fue cumplida con éxito chicas, pueden estar tranquilas y ver a Naruto, creo que hoy despertó

—muchas gracias — Hinata

De ese modo las tres fueron hasta el hospital, en la recepción se encontraron con Tsunade quien les indicó que Shizune había sido la que atendió al rubio y que estaba atendiendo personas en la otra ala del hospital, por lo que ellas acordaron que luego la verían y le agradecerían, sin embargo ahora estaban preocupadas por Naruto

Cuando llegaron a la habitación de éste, él estaba durmiendo, Hinata fue la más aliviada cuando lo vio con todas sus extremidades y aparentemente en buenas condiciones, Sakura se acercó y le tocó suavemente un hombro como para hacerle cariño, pero Naruto sorpresivamente despertó gritando, lo que asustó a Sakura quien se cayó por la impresión y quedó sentada en el suelo, las demás no entendían lo que había pasado y entonces el rubio les explicó lo mismo que a Shizune y les dijo que dentro de un día debería estar más recuperado, Ino le preguntó por qué tenía tantos cables, ya que tenía varios electrodos en el pecho y una cánula nasal que le suministraba oxígeno y entonces fue Shizune la que apareció contándoles de forma más técnica y que el rubio había tenido algunos problemas con su corazón porque era demasiado el dolor que sentía

Naruto pudo ver el rostro de culpa y dolor en las caras de Hinata y de Sakura, en un primer momento pensaba que lo merecían ya que si no hubiera sido por su influencia él no hubiera hecho algo tan estúpido, pero después pensó que nunca fue esa la intención, así que se le ocurrió algo

—aún soy el líder del equipo…así que no quiero lamentos…si actué de ese modo fue sólo porque tenía una duda y ahora me doy cuenta que siempre estuve en lo cierto — Naruto — intenté proteger a alguien sin preocuparme por mi y eso no me hizo más fuerte…sólo me costó muy caro, no quiero que se culpen porque fue una estupidez mía

—pero — Hinata (es interrumpida)

—Hinata, es una orden — Naruto — lo que pasó fue mi entera responsabilidad, no debí actuar así, debería haber intentado aprovechar mejor mis armas y no sólo buscar pelear con honor, ahora preferiría que me dejen descansar y mañana nos encontraremos

Las mujeres salieron de la habitación algo cabizbajas, Shizune vio esto y se quedó ahí para hablar con Naruto, sin importar lo que había pasado, ellas no merecían que las trate así cuando sólo querían verlo porque estaban preocupadas

—no era necesario que fueras tan maleducado con ellas

—¿sabes lo que yo necesito?...que la gente deje de intentar cambiarme — Naruto — estaba muy bien cuando llegué, tenía mis metas y todo mi mundo muy claro, pero me comencé a preocupar demasiado por mi equipo al punto que actué de forma irracional…¿sabes qué…?...ya tuve suficiente de esto

Naruto se quitó todas las cosas que tenía encima, los electrodos, el oxígeno y se bajó de la camilla, como había estado crítico, sintió una debilidad que le hizo quedar de rodillas en el suelo, Shizune se acercó para ayudarlo y Naruto la hizo para un lado con el brazo, y finalmente hizo el jutsu de transportación para irse de ahí

Posteriormente llegó a su casa, aunque no se sentía bien, se concentró en evocar sus emociones pero por más que lo intentó no pudo expulsar el chakra del Kyubi, seguramente el gran zorro había gastado demasiada energía en curarlo y mantenerlo vivo, por lo que tendría que descansar unos días más, el rubio pudo ver que al menos estaba en su casa y se quedó tirado ahí en el suelo durmiendo

….

..

En otro lugar del mundo, la Mizukage estaba impactada, poco después de la notificación de los ninjas de Konoha, ella envió a los mejores ANBU que tenía junto al equipo de sellado que había en esta división, en total por lo menos seis ninjas altamente especializados en combate más otros cuatro muy hábiles en las artes de sello y en menor medida para el ninjutsu

La Mizukage había enviado esos equipos hace dos días y al no recibir información alguna, había decidido ir en persona acompañada por algunos escoltas, pero cuando llegó al sitio mismo estaba absolutamente sorprendida, no había nada…absolutamente nada, ni rastros de sus ninjas, ni rastro del Sanbi y ni rastro de la neblina; no podía creer que sus ninjas fueran despachados sin dejar ni el más mínimo rastro, estaba con Ao y le encargó que con su Byakugan revisara el lugar, el espadachín que ya tenía un arma de repuesto contemplaba toda el área muy detenidamente y no podía creer que habían vencido al escuadrón que la Mizukage había mandado sin dejar rastro alguno, el hecho de que el Sanbi no esté les indicaba que sin duda eso era obre de Akatsuki, sin embargo no encontraron absolutamente nada más, ni siquiera habían rastros del combate por lo que seguramente no eran los mismos que lucharon contra Naruto y su equipo, puesto que de ser así habrían rastros de explosiones

—¿Qué hacemos Mizukage-sama? — Ao

—notifica de esto a Konoha — Mei — deben estar al tanto que ya tienen los tres primeros

…..

..

—¿ya tuviste suficiente de ser miserable?

—veo que usted nunca cambia……sensei — Naruto

—(levantando la guadaña con un brazo) el viejo me pidió que te trajera esto, Sakura tuvo que cargarla todo el viaje — Orochimaru — ¿qué es lo que acompleja tanto? Te enseñé una cosa y eso creíste toda tu vida, cuando escuchaste otra sentiste la curiosidad de probarla y este fue el resultado, no puedo hacer otra cosa más que decir "te lo dije" y "más suerte para la próxima"

—¿eso es todo? — Naruto — ¿sin discurso sobre mis responsabilidades, mis sueños y mis conductas?

—tú ya estás grande para eso, te conozco bien y sé que cuando sea importante de verdad, harás la elección correcta

—sensei…quiero pedirle un favor

……….

-al día siguiente-

Sarutobi y las tres ninjas médicos que acompañaban a Naruto siendo parte de su equipo estaban esperando al rubio quien les había pedido una especie de reunión en la oficina del Hokage, la verdad es que luego de su escape del hospital, todos estaban un poco intrigados acerca del curso de acción que las cosas tomarían a partir de ese punto, por lo que cuando Naruto apareció ahí todos se pusieron a verlo con mucha curiosidad

—sé que están aquí porque lo he pedido — Naruto — me gustaría que me dejen terminar y luego podrán preguntar mis motivos…pero quiero comunicarles que por un mes suspendo el equipo Naruto como tal, así como también les informo que me tomaré el mismo tiempo en una especie de retiro, quiero entrenar y principalmente encontrarme conmigo mismo

—¡pero Naruto! — Hinata

—¿Naruto, estás seguro de esto? — Sakura

—por favor reconsidéralo

—a ver…chicas, creo que deben dejar a Naruto solucionar sus asuntos…aunque me temo que te tengo malas noticias y espero puedas atrasar tu viaje

El Hokage le da un pergamino al rubio, quien con curiosidad comienza a leerlo para demostrar una cara de evidente molestia frente a la situación, lo consideró unos instantes y se decidió, así que iba a marcharse solo cuando la voz del mismo anciano lo detuvo

— sé que dice explícitamente que debes ir solo…sin embargo no puedo permitir eso, si esta nueva "división doce" es la mitad de buena que aquella con la que tu padre se enfrentó no hay modo en el mundo de que puedas con ellos en estos momentos…no te dejaré partir sin un equipo de al menos siete personas más

— está bien…dame a las chicas, a Sasuke, Shikamaru, Gai y Kakashi – Naruto

El rubio se acercó a la ventana, rápidamente apareció una copia suya a la que le entregó la guadaña y luego miró con esa sonrisa de confianza que solía mirar cuando tramaba algo

—diles que la primera orden…es alcanzarme

Tras eso Naruto salió prácticamente volando por la ventana ante el asombro de todos los presentes, el viejo rápidamente pidió a los ANBU que reunieran urgentemente a los nombrados por el rubio, mientras que las mujeres de ahí preguntaban por lo que pasaba, entonces el Hokage les dio el mismo pergamino que Naruto había tirado

"Tenemos en nuestro poder a una tal Kurenai…si en algo os importa su vida, que el ninja conocido como Naruto Uzumaki se presente solo cien kilómetros dentro de la frontera de nuestro país que da con el suyo

Atte. División doce"

—esa tal división doce son unos ninjas de élite formados por la aldea de la roca para la tercera guerra ninja, el escuadrón era temido por todos…incluyéndonos, pero Minato Namikaze quien posteriormente sería nuestro Yondaime Hokage pudo acabarlos gracias a su grandioso jutsu de teletransportación, esos sujetos eliminaron destacamentos completos y sin ni una sola baja, siempre sobrevivían los doce — Sarutobi — incluso había quienes decían que eran sobrenaturales, tenían pactos demoníacos y todo tipo de cosas así…hasta que Minato los acabó, mató a nueve y dejó a los otros tres sumamente heridos para hacer llegar su mensaje, tras ser vencidos de forma tan miserable el Tsuchikage les quitó la vida como ejemplo de lo que les ocurriría a los que fracasen

—vaya, pero qué hombre más severo — Ino

—el problema es el poder de esos sujetos, son doce ninjas que puedan incluso competir individualmente con un Akatsuki…su nivel es muy elevado y Naruto no está en la mejor de las condiciones

—¿no?…pensé que se había recuperado? — Hinata

—Orochimaru me lo comunicó ayer luego de hablar con él, el zorro ha estado tan dedicado a curarlo que no puede utilizar su poder

En menos de diez minutos todos los nombrados estuvieron reunidos, incluso Kakashi para la sorpresa de todos, el Hokage les dijo que tenían una misión muy importante, les dijo que Kakashi estaba al mando hasta que se reunieran con Naruto, le entregó un pergamino con la información principal y para más detalles cualquiera de las ninja médico podía explicarles mejor la situación, así que tras esa breve indicación, todos salieron a máxima velocidad desde la aldea

Los seleccionados por Naruto podían sentir al rubio delante de ellos aunque a una gran distancia, pero su chakra y su impulso de batalla eran lo suficientemente grandes como para sentirse a una gran distancia, el rubio iba por lo menos unos diez kilómetros más adelante del grupo y a medida que pasaba el tiempo la ventaja iba aumentando ya que su velocidad era superior, tanto así que tras dos días de viaje pudo llegar a la frontera de ambos países y adentrarse en lo que ya era considerado territorio enemigo

—¿Qué hacemos? —¿?

—justo lo que nos pidieron…no es necesario que nos esforcemos de más — ¿?2

—habrá que ver de lo que él es capaz —¿?3

El rubio se comió una píldora de soldado para reponer sus energías y siguió su rumbo hasta el punto que le habían indicado en la nota de rescate que le dio el tercero…cuando llegó se fijó que había un gran campo rodeado por grandes y peligrosas montañas, de pronto sintió algo y vio un bulto acercarse a él, en un comienzo iba a esquivarlo, pero cuando lo vio mejor se fijó que por el tamaño y la forma podía no ser una amenaza, por lo que lo capturó con los brazos y cuando abrió el saco, se fijó que en el interior estaba una amordazada y maniatada Kurenai, Naruto le dijo que todo iba a estar bien mientras procedía a liberarla; mientras tanto los doce ninjas que componían la temida división doce de ahora aparecieron algunos metros delante de los ninjas de la hoja

—¡Naruto..! — Kurenai

—no se preocupe, vaya de regreso al país del fuego que vienen persiguiéndome — Naruto (mirando a los sujetos) sé que me pidieron venir solo y eso hice, aunque no esperarán que me vean partir y no manden a nadie por mi

—está bien, ya tienes a la rehén, ahora nosotros nos ocuparemos de ti

—Kurenai, váyase y no vuelva…sin importar lo que sienta

La mujer de ojos rojos no sabía qué hacer, en la hoja siempre se había inculcado a los ninjas a ayudarse y nunca abandonar a sus compañeros, sin embargo en una situación como esa ella estaba muy aterrada, estos tipos habían asesinado al escuadrón de genin que estaba a su cuidado y la habían tomado como rehén, sólo porque los chicos eran inútiles para sus supuestos planes, así que se disculpó y salió corriendo…la última vez que miró hacia atrás, Naruto estaba en una guardia defensiva viendo cómo los doce individuos comenzaban a rodearlo

—¿Por qué hacen esto? — Naruto

El rubio sospechaba que podrían haber averiguado o al menos intuido su relación con Minato Namikaze, el cuarto Hokage que tanto daño le causó a la aldea de la roca y entre otras hazañas destruyó a la antigua división doce, sin embargo prestando más atención a aquellos individuos se fijó que todos tenían sus bandas tachadas, lo cual no representaba mucho ya que no sería la primera vez que alguien poco escrupuloso como el Tsuchikage enviara ninjas aparentemente desterrados a cumplir una de sus órdenes

—no necesitas saberlo

—pensando: _creo que aún no lo saben…de ser así se habrían lanzado sobre mí apenas me hubiesen visto…debo averiguar cuál es la razón de este movimiento_ — Naruto

Naruto quiso impactarlos un poco, recordando la expresión de su sensei, tenía que mostrarse calmado, confiado y en control, así que haciendo uso de su excelente velocidad apareció instantáneamente frente a uno de los doce enemigos y le golpeó de forma demoledora, lanzándolo varios metros hacia atrás, aunque lo más sorprendente es que ninguno de los sujetos si quiera se inmutó o hizo algo por ayudarle, ni siquiera intentaron atacarlo de vuelta…aunque lo más sorprendente para Naruto fue lo que sintió ya que se quedó viendo la mano y luego su vista se posó en el golpeado quien en la distancia se incorporaba sin ningún tipo de dificultad

—¿sorprendido?…creo que sí; bueno así como tú tienes una armadura de viento, nosotros la tenemos de rocas…déjame explicarte algo, somos orgullosos ninjas del país de la tierra y nuestro dominio sobre este elemento es excepcional, así que ni tu súper velocidad ni tu súper fuerza te servirán…teníamos un poco de miedo de que trajeras tu arma, pero como tenías prisa por el estado de esa mujer, lo más probable es que no la trajeras contigo

—pensando: _maldición, caí completamente en su trampa_ — Naruto

Entonces los ninjas comenzaron su movimiento, de los once que había alrededor suyo, seis saltaron, mientras que los otros permanecieron en sus posiciones, Naruto esperó a que estuvieran a media altura y también saltó para evitar los fuertes puñetazos que le quisieron dar, sin embargo cuando él estaba en el aire, los otros cinco saltaron para golpear y aunque Naruto pudo usar su fuuton para ponerse a girar y sacárselos de encima con sus ahora poco efectivos golpes, nunca vio venir al que alejó del grupo con su primer ataque, por lo que sólo pudo bloquear su puñetazo interponiendo los brazos para proteger su cuerpo, aunque terminó cayendo a varios metros de ahí

No sabía la fuerza pura de aquellos sujetos, pero el hecho de estar cubiertos por una dura y resistente capaz de chakra tipo tierra, les confería mucha fuerza y potencia, seguramente su velocidad no estaba al mismo nivel que la suya, aunque tampoco existía un margen tan grande como para subestimarlos, pero sus fuerzas resultantes, seguramente estaban muy parejas y la formación de los doce era impecable, por lo que el rubio desde ya supo que la batalla sería durísima

Tenía que hallar una manera de atravesar esas armaduras de tierra, la solución más lógica y simple que cualquiera pensaría era mediante un jutsu de tipo raiton, y él los conocía, sin embargo estaba el problema que luchaba contra doce enemigos muy hábiles lo que significaba que no tenía tiempo para perderlo haciendo sellos, y no dominaba aquellas técnicas tan bien como para hacerlas sin éstos; en estos momentos sólo tenía tres alternativas…luchar arriesgándose a perder por imprudente, salir huyendo de ahí, confiando en que los otros ninjas de Konoha podrían hacerle frente o al menos apoyarle en la lucha o bien enfrentarse a ellos con mesura y precaución hasta encontrar la forma de vencer sus puntos fuertes mediante los suyos...

Naruto saltó hacia atrás e inmediatamente sus oponentes lo imitaron, entonces creó tres clones de sombras y cada Naruto se fue en un punto cardinal distinto, sin embargo dos de los enemigos fueron lo suficientemente hábiles como para darse cuenta que el original se dirigía hacia el norte, por lo que intentaron golpearlo de inmediato para atraparlo

El problema fue que éste había hecho un reemplazo con el clon y cuando lo atacaron, éste se deshizo en una nube de humo, permitiendo que los otros rubios se dispersaran gracias a que seguían teniendo esa, molesta, velocidad. Los ninjas se dividieron en grupos de a cuatro, cada uno a por uno de los enemigos y eso ya suponía cierta ventaja para Naruto ya que tendría que enfrentar a la tercera parte y creía poder con tal número, el inconveniente ahora era que tenía poco menos de dos minutos para vencer a esos cuatro sujetos antes que se vuelvan a reunir todos

Naruto se escondió detrás de un árbol y aprovechando que lo seguían a cierta distancia hizo los sellos para el jutsu que necesitaba en esos momentos y se asomó desde su escondite para ejecutarlo

—Raiton Okki Kosen (rayo potente) — Naruto

Naruto abrió la boca liberando un fuerte rayo que electrocutó con gran intensidad a dos de los cuatro que venían por él, el rubio mantuvo la descarga tanto como le fue posible, pero de pronto los otros dos compañeros que no habían sido alcanzados por la técnica estaban a punto de atraparlo, así que la finalizó y se acercó a los heridos ninjas, a uno que aún estaba en pie le dio una tremenda patada giratoria sobre el cuello con el resultado esperable de rompérselo de un solo golpe, y al otro que estaba en el suelo le dio un rodillazo en el pecho, haciendo trizas sus costillas y haciendo que éstas se astillen en sus pulmones y corazón

El problema de ese arriesgado ataque fue que llamó la atención de los demás y mientras que los dos compañeros de los recientemente muertos estaban más que cerca suyo, los demás estaban alrededor también, listos para esperar su turno

Naruto esquivó bien los golpes de los dos hombres que estaban más en contacto con él, sin embargo cuando el tercero se acercó y le golpeó el abdomen nada pudo hacer, y menos cuando un cuarto se situó frente a él y de un solo puntapié al rostro lo mandó a volar bastante lejos de ahí

Los ahora diez miembros de la división doce revisaron a sus compañeros y se aseguraron que estaban muertos, la descarga destruyó su armadura y los debilitó de sobremanera, por lo que eran simples sacos de golpear para el rubio, al cual ahora se volvieron a acercar, antes que se aliste nuevamente

EL rubio esquivó dos golpes en el suelo y luego comenzó a girar tirando patadas con tal de quitarse a los hombres de encima e incorporarse, pero cuando lo logró llegó otro dispuesto a atacarle, por lo que saltó bastante arriba, pero como era costumbre incluso en esas ocasiones lo seguía parte del grupo para evitar darle tiempo de conjurar algún jutsu más peligroso para ellos, aunque para su sorpresa Naruto se hizo sangrar el dedo sólo gracias a su control sobre el elemento viento y lo pasó sobre el tatuaje de invocación que tenía en el antebrazo derecho, haciendo aparecer una cobra que protegió a Naruto de los golpes de quienes le estaban asediando y les lanzó algo de veneno corrosivo a los que esperaban en el suelo, con tal de alejarlos un poco

Lo malo es que un animal tan grande no podía moverse rápido contra varios enemigos, por lo que éstos sólo tuvieron que atacarla varias veces para hacerle desaparecer, mientras que tres del grupo mantenían ocupado a Naruto en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, en el cual aunque Naruto presentara cierta ventaja individual al ser más rápido, no podía sacar beneficio de esto al no tener tiempo de hacer nada ya que entre los tres le presionaban, cuando uno atacaba el otro estaba preparando su ataque y el otro estaba a punto de hacer el suyo, por lo que al atacar de forma sucesiva y cíclica eliminaban toda posibilidad de contraataque, y si Naruto saltaba para sacárselos de encima, otros tres lo rodearían en el aire e incluso cuando los primeros tres estuviesen cayendo, otro grupo de igual número lo volvería a cercar, ellos tenían un estricto entrenamiento y sabían que luchando en solitario contra una persona que no podía sacarle provecho al taijutsu, lo mejor era no permitirle que intente nada más

Naruto por un lado estaba emocionado, pero por el otro estaba preocupado, de seguir así se iba a cansar y eso no acabaría bien, no estaba seguro de lo que harían esos tipos al ganarle ya que podrían eliminarlo de inmediato, podían apresarlo y llevarlo a la roca o bien podían irse satisfechos tras haber ganado; pero no podía permitirse una derrota tan aplastante así que comenzó a idear un plan para deshacerse de varios de ellos de una sola vez y qué mejor que comenzar con una técnica que podía hacer con sólo un sello

—Katon Gokakyo no jutsu (gran bola de fuego) — Naruto

El rubio comenzó a lanzarle bolas de fuego a los enemigos, éstos estaban algo sorprendidos ya que dicha técnica no era difícil de esquivar y si bien eran bastante grandes y las podía lanzar rápidamente una tras otra, no resultaban una gran amenaza, por lo que se les había un poco extraño este comportamiento, así que decidieron ir por él antes de que logre algo, sea lo que sea que se proponga

Naruto vio cómo se acercaban a él para pelear, era precisamente lo que quería en estos instantes, cansarlos lo más posible, así que rápidamente se puso en guardia y comenzó a bloquear con cierta dificultad los golpes que le estaban intentando atinar, se daba cuenta que ya tenía que esforzarse en mantener el ritmo, por lo que más le valía acabar con algunos cuantos ahora o de lo contrario iba a ser demasiado para él

La pelea continuó arduamente ya que se enfrentaba a diez enemigos muy coordinados, aunque normalmente uno quedaba fuera de la ecuación y eran nueve los que se turnaban para castigarlo, y generalmente era el mismo quien sobraba por decirlo de alguna manera y eso le indicaba que aquel sujeto no estaba tan acostumbrado o entrenado a los equipos como los demás, por lo que podría dejarle para después, de pronto cayó al suelo y se fijó que dos de los enemigos se estaban comenzando a marear, así que rápidamente corrió de frente hacia ellos y los sujetó del cuello con sus brazos y los arrastró una gran distancia para terminar incrustándolos en una roca que componía parte de la ladera de la montaña, los individuos seguían algo mareados aunque físicamente ilesos ya que sus cuerpos eran más duros que la superficie donde fueron estrellados hasta que vieron a Naruto a dos metros delante de ellos con una mano abierta y apuntándoles con la palma

—Fuuton Kazegakufu no Jutsu (Técnica del Gran Soplo de Viento) — Naruto

El jutsu les llegó prácticamente a quema ropa y con su poder tan desproporcionado, ni siquiera su armadura pudo soportarlo, así que recibieron gran parte del impacto, era como si les hubiesen pegado con aire a presión en todo el cuerpo y además los hubiesen llenado de cortes de mediana gravedad…y por si fuera poco la montaña comenzó a derrumbarse, poniendo un montón de pesadas rocas sobre los ya derrotados ninjas que quedaron atrapados sin posibilidades de salir

En eso se estaban acercando los otros, Naruto podía ver que la mayoría no parecía igual de fresco que hace unos instantes, así que como no tenía tiempo para jutsus le arrojó unas pequeñas esferas que parecían principalmente bombas de humo, así que los ninjas intentaron alejarse un poco, sin imaginarse que cuando Naruto las activó, éstas explotarían igual que un papel bomba, produciendo considerables bolas de fuego, las cuales habían alcanzado a otros dos de los ninjas quienes estaban tardando en salir de las concentraciones de humo que se formaron tras las explosiones

—Katon Kabu Hidan (Flecha de Fuego)

Naruto arrojó de su boca dos flechas de fuego que además tenían chakra de viento, permitiéndoles ser más rápidas y poderosas que si tuvieran sólo un elemento, entonces los demás pudieron ver que en el humo estaban los dos ninjas siendo sujetados por los clones del rubio que les estaban haciendo llaves para inmovilizarlos hasta que las flechas los atravesaron por el pecho destruyendo a los clones

—¡aléjense! — Líder — ¡está haciéndole algo al aire!

El que parecía dirigir la división doce por fin se dio cuenta, el rubio estaba concentrando todo el oxígeno en una zona de cien metros alrededor en su armadura de viento, dejando el aire en esos cien metros a la redonda con una mínima cantidad que era la que llegaba desde fuera del área de acción de los poderes de Naruto, por lo que en términos prácticos sólo había oxígeno en los bordes de ésta área y en torno a Naruto, era por eso que los ninjas estaban bajando la guardia, reaccionando más lento e incluso mareándose durante los últimos instantes

Los ahora seis miembros del grupo de élite de la roca se alejaron bastante de Naruto hasta poder sentir que respiraban con normalidad, entonces hicieron algunos sellos y al mismo tiempo se escuchó

—Doton Doryuudan no jutsu!

Por lo que cinco grandes dragones se levantaron del suelo para perseguir al rubio quien dio un gran salto y cuando vio que aún así los jutsus le iban a alcanzar, abrió la mano para decir

—Fuuton Kazegakufu no Jutsu (Técnica del Gran Soplo de Viento) — Naruto

El rubio pudo lanzar su fuerte ataque de viento sobre los dragones de tierra para deshacerlos y de paso forzar a los ninjas de la roca a moverse de ahí, pero el otro punto de eso fue que había salido disparado muchos metros en el aire…y mientras los ninjas de la roca estaban buscándole en el cielo, el rubio rápidamente cayó y utilizando la fuerza de gravedad como propulsión, alcanzó una velocidad y energía tremenda…

Las cuales usó para destruir el suelo y todo lo que estuviera sobre éste, justo en la posición del líder del equipo de la roca, quien recibió el golpe de lleno y por más que puso sus brazos para bloquear, no pudo con tanta energía contenida en ese golpe, dándole a Naruto la certeza de que estaba acabado cuando pudo sentir en su mano la sangre de su garganta

Naruto se volvió a poner se pie correctamente, estaba en un hueco circular hundido en la superficie que él mismo había creado, había luchado muy bien y hasta el momento había tomado las vidas de siete de aquellos poderosos y orgullosos ninjas, pero estaba en las últimas…entonces sintió una puntada en su pecho y además se arrodillarse se tomó con fuerza la zona del corazón


	13. Apoyo

CAPITULO 12 Apoyo

Los cinco ninjas restantes iban a atacarlo con todo para aprovechar este momento de flaqueza, sin embargo cuando estaban a punto de alcanzarlo, brotaron desde el suelo alrededor de Naruto, varios pilares blancos que alarmaron a los ninjas de la roca y les hicieron saltar un poco hacia atrás para no ser sorprendidos, entonces fuera de esos pilares aparecieron seis individuos en actitud defensiva, uno era un joven alto de pelo blanco y dos puntos en su frente, el otro un tipo gordo y un poco más bajo que el anterior, le seguía un joven de su misma estatura, pero bastante más flaco y de cabello celeste, luego venía una mujer de cabello rojo que llevaba unas vendas en su frente y su cabeza, aunque se notaba que eran parte de su indumentaria y no necesarias por algún problema, después estaba un tipo de piel morena y cabello negro que como atributo más llamativo estaban sus dos pares de brazos extra y finalmente un tipo igual de alto que el primero y bastante corpulento que tenía el cabello de color naranjo; ninguno de ellos llevaba emblema de alguna nación y nadie de ahí los conocía, aunque por lo que habían hecho y la actitud adoptada podía presumirse que estaban ahí para ayudar a Naruto…los ninjas de la roca los contemplaron y vieron que eran bastante poderosos y ellos ya estaban en malas condiciones, tanto numéricas como en cuanto a su resistencia, porque la lucha sostenida con Naruto había tenido mucho ritmo y velocidad, así que tras meditarlo unos instantes, salieron huyendo de ahí a toda velocidad

—¿no vamos a ir por ellos? — Jirobou

—no, recuerda que sólo nos pidieron que protegiéramos a Naruto — Kimimaro — (hablándole al rubio) ¿por cierto, cómo estás?

Naruto sabía que si había sentido una puntada al corazón, era porque el mismo zorro quería detenerlo y hacerlo terminar ese combate ya que seguramente él estaba llegando al límite y no podría seguir recuperándose y protegiendo su corazón durante tanto tiempo, puesto que su poder estaba ya al mínimo, aunque tras unos segundos de descanso ya comenzó a sentir mejor y aunque estaba muy cansado y debilitado, al menos no le aquejaba nada

—bien, muchas gracias por su ayuda

—esos tipos eran bastante buenos — Kimimaro — ¿sabes por qué te perseguían?

—la verdad no tengo idea…aunque me gustaría averiguar cómo es que ustedes lo sabían

—no te preocupes, a nosotros sólo nos informaron que te tenderían una trampa y debíamos protegerte — Juugo

—¿Quién les pidió eso?

—alguien a quien le debemos varios favores — Sakon

—par de idiotas, ¡por qué rayos no le dicen de una vez que fue ese pervertido!

—¡Tayuya, no hables así de Jiraiya-sama! — Jirobou

—ya veo…mi padrino — Naruto — bueno, en serio os lo agradezco…pero pueden irse, no necesito que me acompañen todo el viaje de vuelta

—no te preocupes, sabemos que vienen compañeros tuyos en camino, te dejaremos con ellos y luego nos iremos — Kimimaro — por cierto, creo que luchaste muy bien

—hice lo mejor que pude, pero me tomaron en un mal momento

Los ninjas que habían acudido al rescate se sabían fuertes, cada uno de ellos tenía habilidades especiales que les hacía destacar positivamente en los combates, sin embargo debían reconocer que la fuerza, velocidad, astucia y poder demostrados por Naruto los sorprendieron ya que pudo enfrentar durante casi una hora a esos doce sujetos y al final acabó con siete, cosa que ninguno de ellos estaba seguro de poder lograr y más encima decir que no estaba en su mejor forma, les hacía plantearse que tal vez ese chico no hubiera necesitado de su protección

Naruto se sentó en un árbol que había cerca, mientras que algunos de sus improvisados guaridas se sentaron cerca suyo mientras conversaban de varias cosas que no eran más que trivialidades y otros estaban más en los alrededores vigilando por si aparecían más ninjas de la roca

Al cabo de casi una hora y media aparecieron los de Konoha, rápida y agresivamente rodeando a quienes habían protegido a Naruto

—¡pongan las manos arriba y no intenten nada! — Kakashi

—eh! Cálmense…ellos no son enemigos

Al comienzo se dio una situación tensa, puesto que los que venían a por Naruto creyeron que ellos eran los enemigos de la división, doce; esto hizo que la entrada fuera bastante hostil, pero luego de que Naruto explicara y asegurara que ellos lo habían ayudado cuando no pudo seguir peleando y que la mayor prueba era que estaba bien y descansado

—supongo que ahora nos podemos ir — Kimimaro

—muchas gracias por su ayuda – Naruto

—no te preocupes, nos veremos en otra ocasión — Kimimaro

Entonces el escuadrón de ninjas enviado por Jiraiya salió rápidamente demostrando que pese a lucir como un grupo de fenómenos, eran bastante rápidos y seguramente muy buenos ninjas

—¿Naruto-kun…estás bien? — Hinata

—sí…(viendo a Kurenai) ¿y usted?

—estoy un poco triste por mi equipo, pero físicamente estoy bien

—Naruto, ¿podrías explicarnos lo que pasó por favor? — Kakashi

—bueno, cuando llegué ellos me entregaron a Kurenai, ella huyó por órdenes mías y luego los doce lucharon contra mí, pude acabar a siete, sin embargo después quedé exhausto y ellos aparecieron espantando a los otros cinco antes de que me maten

—¿y ellos eran…? — Kakashi

—hombres de mi padrino al parecer

—ya veo…bueno, al menos estás en una pieza — Kakashi — creo que lo mejor será volver pronto a la aldea

—¿Dónde está Sasuke? — Ino

Cuando la rubia lo mencionó se fijaron que el Uchiha no estaba y Gai estaba tumbado en el suelo, claramente había aprovechado la distracción inicial para impedir que Gai hable y luego marcharse de ahí, Kakashi era uno de lo que más lo lamentaban ya que tenía sus esperanzas puestas en él, pero no podía hacer más

Así entonces los ninjas de la hoja comenzaron el viaje de regreso, las tres mujeres que conformaban el equipo de Naruto le preguntaban si estaba bien, si le dolía algo y eso, aunque Naruto trataba de no hacerles mucho caso, aún recordaba lo que habían hablado antes de esa improvisada misión y no quería dar un mensaje equivocado que les dé esperanzas, no iba a seguir con ellas hasta que estuviera seguro de sus convicciones

Luego de un día y medio de viaje, el cual fue más tranquilo y relajado que el de ida, los ninjas llegaron a la aldea, el Hokage escuchó el reporte "general" y luego dejó que todos se fueran a excepción de Naruto quien se quedó conversando con él, Naruto le expresó sus inquietudes al respecto del hecho que su padrino supiera del ataque, aunque no veía qué podría ganar él involucrándose demasiado; otro punto a mencionar fue la "deserción" de Sasuke, Sarutobi estaba consciente de la frustración que él sentía por todo lo relacionado al trabajo en equipo, el Uchiha era de esos quienes buscaban atajos y caminos cortos para obtener poder lo más rápidamente posible en aras de cobrarse venganza por la masacre sufrida por su clan y seguramente había estado esperando una oportunidad así, él sería todo lo misericordioso que podía ser y le daría un plazo de treinta días como tiempo de gracia, si conseguía regresar dentro de ese plazo lo aceptaría de regreso, pero si esto no sucedía, sería puesto en el libro bingo

Naruto le recordó al Hokage sobre lo que había planteado antes de aquella última aventura y él le dijo que no habría problema en que tuviera un viaje a las montañas con Orochimaru durante todo un mes, aunque en caso de haber algún tipo de emergencia los mandaría a llamar para cumplir con su deber

…

Al día siguiente Naruto y Orochimaru salían por las puertas principales de la aldea, Naruto llevaba su arma en sus espaldas como hacía varios días no lo hacía y se sentía bastante cómodo y confiado ya que su fiel arma aumentaba exponencialmente su capacidad de combate, principalmente porque pocas veces necesitaba toda su velocidad y cuando habían avanzado casi diez metros se detuvo y dijo casi al vacío

—chicas, no quiero que nos sigan — Naruto — dentro de un mes volveré y volveremos a hablar

Las tres mujeres que componían el actualmente suspendido o congelado escuadrón siguieron en su escondite aunque bufaron molestas por haber sido encontradas, luego siguieron viendo cómo los dos encantadores de serpientes se alejaban de la aldea a paso tranquilo

-un mes después-

Como era el día indicado en que el rubio debía volver, Ino, Hinata y Sakura estaban atentas esperando cerca de la puerta, de pronto vieron acercarse a Orochimaru y les extrañó no verlo con Naruto; Hinata y Sakura se quedaron viendo como para intentar animarse a ellas mismas con tal de ir y preguntarle al maestro del rubio por el paradero de su alumno, no es que aquel hombre sea malo, pero siempre inquietaba e intimidaba un poco…aunque cuando prestaron atención Ino estaba preguntándole en esos precisos instantes

—¿Orochimaru-sama dónde está Naruto?

—¿no ha vuelto aún?

—¿no estaba con usted? — Ino

—eso fue al comienzo, pero al tercer día se fue a un bar, se puso a beber y supongo que habrá estado buscando a alguna mujer…la verdad es que no lo he visto en todo este tiempo

—aaa…ya, gracias

Ino luego salió de la presencia del sanin y le comunicó lo mismo a sus amigas las cuales quedaron en blanco…realmente no se esperaban eso, ya que él mismo había expresado sus deseos de tener una especie de retiro para encontrarse a sí mismo y resulta que sólo quería unas vacaciones…aunque considerando lo que le había acontecido especialmente en las últimas dos asignaciones, nadie podía culparlo

El sanin siguió su camino hasta la oficina del Hokage quien quedó aún más sorprendido con lo que le dijo su antiguo alumno, realmente no podía creer lo que había pasado y pensó en reprender a Naruto cuando apareciera, sin embargo el sanin le convenció de no hacerlo ya que estaba seguro que Naruto no había estado perdiendo el tiempo, seguramente estuvo entrenando y pasando un tiempo a solas, ya que los primeros tres días lo que más habían hecho fue conversar, analizar algunas situaciones y evaluar las habilidades de uno y otro, por eso cuando el Hokage le preguntó a Orochimaru lo que había estado haciendo ese tiempo, él le contestó que había aprovechado para entrenar fuera de la villa, en un ambiente distinto

—¿en serio no sabes de Naruto?

—¿Por qué crees que mentiría? — Orochimaru — seguro llega más tarde, le gusta estar al límite

Tras eso el sanin se marchó de la oficina, dejando al tercer Hokage esperando por Naruto, sin darse cuenta pasaron varias horas y a eso de las seis de la tarde comenzó a sentir una presencia y de pronto vio a Naruto en frente suyo, aunque sin su arma

—¿cuándo entraste?

—acabo de hacerlo

—pensando: _no usó la puerta…y siento una gran recomposición elemental..no sé que hizo, pero seguro es algo genial_ — Sarutobi — ¿y bien?

—bien pues, pude hacer incluso más de lo que me proponía cuando partí

—¿es cierto que te separaste de tu sensei después de unos días?

—¿y qué querías que hiciera, no había estado con ninguna mujer en varios días? — Naruto — además no hay cosa que te ponga más filosófico que hacer el amor con una mujer que acabas de conocer

—si tu lo dices…¿y qué pasará con tu equipo?

—si no te molesta lo quiero de vuelta

—no hay problema, seguiré esperando grandes cosas de ustedes — Sarutobi

El rubio estaba de salida y se sorprendió al ver a sus tres compañeras, éstas habían estado casi todo el día esperando en la entrada y como nunca vieron a Naruto venían a preguntarle al Hokage, pero les sorprendió mucho verlo ahí

—¡Naruto, ya volviste! — Sakura

—chicas, vamos a conversar un momento

De ese modo los cuatro salieron de la oficina del viejo con rumbo a la casa de Naruto que estaba bastante cerca, una vez ahí pasaron al patio y se sentaron a la espera de las palabras del dueño de casa

—quiero decirles que volveremos a formar un equipo si es que no tienen problemas con eso, pero para nuestra buena convivencia quiero poner una regla

—¿cuál? — Sakura

—no intenten cambiarme — Naruto — si no les gusta como soy, por favor busquen un lugar más cómodo, pero yo no tengo deseos de cambiar porque estoy a gusto así, por lo que la decisión es suya

—yo me apunto — Ino

—yo también — Sakura

—si no te molesta, yo no me quiero quedar fuera — Hinata

—bien, volvemos a ser un equipo entonces, seguro mañana tenemos una nueva misión

Después de eso las mujeres se fueron de la casa de Naruto tras despedirse de él, mientras tanto que el rubio esperó a estar solo y se fue al hospital, no había tenido problemas durante el último mes, sin embargo quería estar seguro de que su condición era óptima, por lo que acudió al hospital, ahí escuchó que alguien lo llamaba y resultó ser Shizune, la morena le preguntó por qué estaba ahí y entonces él le explicó que quería hacerle un chequeo a su corazón ya que volvería a las misiones, y como ella no estaba tan ocupada a esa hora le dijo que podría ayudarle, por lo que se lo llevó hasta uno de los cuartos de atención. La mujer pronto lo recostó en una camilla, le pidió que se descubriera el pecho y con la mano rodeada de chakra verde comenzó a examinarlo

—¿Por qué no le pides esto a las chicas de tu equipo? — Shizune

—bueno, porque no me siento del todo cómodo pidiéndoles algo así, primero está el hecho de que no quiero parecer vulnerable y también que no quiero que confundan las cosas, Hinata me quiere y espera que yo me enamore de ella, Sakura cree que no respeto a las mujeres y piensa que puede hacer algo para cambiar eso e Ino…bueno, siempre tengo la impresión de que quiere arrancarme la ropa

—¿y qué te hace pensar que yo no quiero lo mismo?

—¿eh…?

—jajajaja, quédate tranquilo, es una broma — Shizune

Shizune tomó una jeringa y le dijo que le inyectaría una sustancia que le aceleraría el corazón, lo natural sería sentir calor y agitación, aunque quería que le avisara si sentía algún dolor o calambre, especialmente si éste era en el brazo izquierdo; luego le inyectó la adrenalina y el rubio se puso a transpirar un poco

—¿Naruto por qué confías en mi?

—bueno…supongo que es natural después de que me salves la vida, además de escucharme y gracias a eso salvar mi brazo…eres una buena médico y eres muy amable, por eso todo el mundo te aprecia

La dueña del cerdito que en ocasiones Naruto había visto, le indicó al rubio que su corazón estaba en perfectas condiciones, incluso eso le sorprendía a ella ya que esperaba algún tipo de daño residual o acumulativo, pero entonces el rubio le explicó que sus poderes de curación prevenían todo eso, finalmente el rubio se acomodó nuevamente la ropa, se refrescó un poco para quitarse el sudor de encima y salió de ahí tras darle las gracias a Shizune

Lo que nunca se esperó fue que tras doblar una esquina cercana, alguien que lo vio lo jalara del brazo y le diera un gran beso, Naruto se separó rápidamente para ver quién había hecho eso y se sorprendió al ver a Kurenai

—oye, no tienes nada qu (es interrumpido) — Naruto

La mujer de ojos rojos no le dejó terminar ya que le volvió a besar con aún más intensidad esta vez, luego de un rato se separó de su boca y le dijo que no lo hacía por haberla salvado, sino que era porque desde hace tiempo le había despertado curiosidad por hacerlo con él, a Naruto le extrañó esa actitud tan audaz de alguien que recordaba más prudente y reflexiva, pero no iba a desaprovechar una oportunidad como esa así que rápidamente utilizó sus manos para despojarle de las vendas que constituían la parte superior de su trabe y poder tener acceso a sus pechos, estuvo jugando con ellos hábilmente, brindando especial atención a sus pezones

Al rato Kurenai comenzó a acercar su mano a la entrepierna del rubio, por lo que éste supo de inmediato que ella estaba lista para más, por lo que tras bajarse los pantalones y la ropa interior, le hizo lo mismo a ella y la levantó por la cintura, Kurenai envolvió la cintura del rubio con sus largas piernas y finalmente permitió el ingreso de Naruto en su intimidad, estuvieron en esa difícil posición durante unos instantes, con el movimiento de vaivén de caderas, que en el caso de Kurenai eran verdaderos saltitos ya que sólo estaba sujeta a Naruto y el rubio no sabía si siempre era así o se debía al hecho de hacerlo en un sitio en que podrían ser sorprendidos tan fácilmente, pero sentía a la morena sumamente estrecha, lo que estimulaba aún más su miembro

De pronto se sintió el ruido de una puerta abrirse y la sola idea de que alguien los encontrara ahí, hizo que Kurenai apretara mucho a Naruto, éste se corriese dentro de la mujer y finalmente ella terminó experimentando un delicioso orgasmo también…el problema fue cuando se escucharon unos pasos, seguramente de la misma puerta, así que Naruto intentó aclarar su mente lo más que pudo o de lo contrario pasaría una bochornosa situación

Acto seguido aparecieron los dos en la misma posición en que estaban en la sala de la casa de Naruto, el rubio perdió la concentración y no pudo seguir sosteniendo a Kurenai, por lo que cayó sentado sobre el suelo, aún sin separarse de la mujer que había salvado

—wuau…nunca lo había hecho en un lugar como ese — Naruto

—Naruto…eres exquisito…¿podemos quedarnos así un rato?

Al final estuvieron casi dos horas sobre el piso de la sala de la casa de Naruto, tras ese tiempo ambos fueron a la alcoba donde Naruto le ofreció a Kurenai que se quede con él durante la noche, lo que le sorprendió a Naruto fue que la experta en genjutsus se abrazó a él de forma para nada sensual, sino que al parecer no quería vivir esa sensación de soledad

—¿Kurenai…usted no tiene una relación con Asuma-sensei?

—pensando: _¿no crees que deberías haber preguntado eso antes?..._ — Kurenai — no…la verdad es que él terminó conmigo dos semanas antes de la misión en que me atraparon

—lo siento…

Al final ambos se quedaron así un buen rato, mientras Naruto escuchaba lo que Kurenai quería decirle, ella misma se sentía un poco deprimente por contarle sus problemas a un chico menor que ella con el que acababa de tener sexo, pero la verdad es que de momento no tenía a nadie más, lo que nunca supo fue que después de que la Yuhi se quedara dormida, Naruto hizo una de sus réplicas instantáneas y la envió a hacer una tarea

A la mañana siguiente Kurenai despertó apenas recibió los primeros rayos de sol, mientras que el rubio parecía tener el sueño más pesado puesto que dormía plácidamente

—oye quita sus sucias manos de mi alumno y ven conmigo

—¡Anko! — Kurenai

—no te preocupes, estoy bromeando

—¿Cómo entraste? — Kurenai

—es que Naruto siempre deja una llave de emergencia en lugares estúpidos, debajo de alguna roca o en el marco de la ventana y cosas así, por eso me es tan fácil

—pensando: _seguramente lo hace a propósito_ — Kurenai

—bien, arréglate y vamos que te vas a mudar conmigo, además Naruto hoy tiene misión así que le vendrá bien el descanso

Kurenai se levantó y le dio una última mirada a aquel joven que le había hecho gozar como hacía tiempo no lo hacía y que luego le acompañó y sirvió como confidente, era increíble verlo ahora durmiendo casi como un niño, Anko se acercó y le dio un beso entre la mejilla y los labios dejándolo pintado con algo de lápiz labial, y después de eso y reírse junto a Kurenai ambas se fueron de ahí

Horas más tarde Naruto despertó y cuando miró hacia el lado se sorprendió de verse solo en la habitación, seguramente Kurenai había tenido algo que hacer y por eso se había marchado, eran casi las nueve, por lo que aún tenía poco más de una hora para la reunión con su equipo, se fue al baño con tal de tomar una ducha y cuando pasó frente al espejo se vio que tenía lápiz labial en la mejilla, y tanto la cercanía con sus labios como el color le indicaron que había sido Anko y que seguramente el clon le había dicho a la pelimorada que su amiga estaba bastante sola y sería conveniente que le acompañe, finalmente Naruto se arregló y asistió a tiempo para reunirse con su grupo en la oficina del Hokage y recibir su misión

—parece que se nos están haciendo frecuentes este tipo de misiones, pero les tengo que encomendar otra de rescate — Sarutobi — al país del campo de arroz, en la zona próxima a la aldea de la cascada se reportó la aparición de una banda de peligrosos delincuentes que atacaban a la gente inocente y saqueaban cosas, por lo que envié un equipo a encargarse de ellos, pero al parecer no fueron capaces de lograrlo

—¿entonces tenemos que vencer a los bandidos y proteger a los demás cierto? — Naruto

—así es

—bien, vamos equipo

El rubio se fue rápidamente de ahí aunque iba seguido por sus compañeras ya que no quería hacer esta misión en solitario, en el pergamino oficinal con la misión salía que no había tanto apuro así que no era necesario actuar de forma tan impulsiva, ese día se sentía muy bien y podría hacerle frente a lo que se ponga en su camino

El viaje fue tranquilo porque la mayor parte la recorrieron en el país del fuego, les tomó casi un día y medio el llegar a la aldea de destino, y por suerte había un ninja esperando, se trataba de Hayate quien vestía como civil y tenía esa tos persistente que le permitía hacerse pasar como un hombre enfermo cualquiera con gran facilidad

El grupo se reunió con Hayate y éste les condujo hasta el lugar donde se estaban refugiando, de pronto Ino dijo que sintió una presencia elevar su poder, seguramente era alguien luchando, por lo que se apresuraron para evitar que cualquiera de ellos vaya a salir lastimado y por razones obvias, fue Naruto el primero en llegar, su visión inicial contempló a Genma, Ebizu y Shizune enfrentando a seis enemigos, en el equipo de la hoja, Shizune tenía un corte en su pierna derecha que sangraba un poco, mientras que Ebizu tenía la cara hinchada, seguramente por un golpe

El rubio lo primero que hizo fue aparecer entre ellos sorprendiéndolos a todos, especialmente a los dos enemigos que estaban más cerca de los de Konoha, específicamente los que habían herido a Shizune y Ebizu, principalmente por el hecho de que usando su guadaña los cortó en dos sin mediar palabra alguna, los compañeros de éstos quedaron enormemente asombrados y salieron huyendo de ahí a toda velocidad, para sorpresa de los otros ninjas de Konoha, Naruto se quedó ahí para averiguar si estaban bien en vez de salir tras los demás para terminar el trabajo

—¿Están bien?

—sí Naruto, llegaste justo a tiempo — Shizune

—geez, haces que vencer a esos tipos parezca cosa fácil — Genma

—fue sólo el factor sorpresa — Naruto — creo que ustedes están siendo demasiado blandos, en una lucha de verdad sólo debes buscar cuando el oponente baje la guardia y acabarlo lo antes posible

Unos pocos minutos después llegaron los demás que estaban en camino, las chicas se encargaron de curar a todos los heridos y Hayate de repetirle a Naruto que estaba bien y no necesitaba la ayuda de ninguna de esas 3 porque desde que recordaba había tenido esa tos

—¿cómo está tu pierna? – Naruto

—estoy bien…en serio, no era necesario hacer que las chicas hicieran todo esto pudiendo hacerlo yo — Shizune

—no te preocupes, además tu chakra estaba bajo y ellas no habían luchado…¿por cierto, saben dónde se localizan los bandidos?

—sí, pero no te permitiré ir solo — Shizune — uno de ellos es muy poderoso, puede que incluso más que tú

—¡nosotras tampoco! — Ino, Hinata y Sakura

—está bien, pero una vez ahí tendrán que seguir mis órdenes

Los cinco finalmente se dirigieron hacia donde Shizune les indicó, era una cabaña refaccionada que estaba poco después del límite del pueblo, el sitio solía ser pequeño, sucio y en pésimas condiciones, pero desde que ellos llegaron ahí y comenzaron a hacer de las suyas, la ampliaron, arreglaron y ahora lo protegían como si les perteneciera, cuando los de Konoha estuvieron como a diez metros, salieron algunas personas de la cabaña, eran seis en total y había una chica joven con un cabello de un llamativo color verde

—¿Qué se les ofrece por este sitio?

—¿tú eres la que está al mando de esos inútiles? — Naruto

—así es, soy Fuu de la cascada…aunque siempre quise salir de ahí y por eso me independicé aquí, ellos son sólo algunos de quienes aceptaron seguirme

—tú y tu banda de idiotas están molestando a esta gente y si no se van de aquí los mataré igual que como hice con los otros dos

—así que tú fuiste quien los mató… — Fuu — te haré pagar por eso

De pronto la mujer se acercó a Naruto rápidamente, llevaba un kunai en la mano, aunque Naruto rápidamente la esquivó y luego intentó cortarla con su guadaña, pero ella fue capaz de esquivar el golpe también

—chicas, eviten que alguien se entrometa…Shizune…por favor espera y cura mis quemaduras

—¿Quemaduras? — Shizune

Naruto de pronto comenzó a liberar un fuerte instinto asesino y se vio rodeado de un chakra rojo, la mujer se sorprendió ya que se vio identificada con el mismo proceso y entonces hizo lo mismo aunque en su caso la energía tenía el mismo color de su cabello, fue adquiriendo rasgos más salvajes y de pronto aparecieron dos colas en su espalda, ante lo cual lo mismo sucedió con Naruto

La chica entonces saltó hasta Naruto para darle un zarpazo, pero Naruto bloqueó el golpe con su guadaña y concentrando su youki en la misma, hizo que desde el arma saliera una garra a capturar a su enemiga, sin embargo ésta pudo bloquearla fácilmente y volver a arremeter contra Naruto quien la bloqueaba y contraatacaba con facilidad, pero sin efectividad…

…la pelea estaba siendo de magnitudes enormes, lo que producía gran estupefacción en quienes miraban eso, los bandidos aprovecharon e intentaron meterse a la pelea, sin embargo las compañeras de Naruto estaban atentas y se comenzaron a enfrentar a los bandidos mientras Shizune esperaba

Los ataques de la chica, según la impresión de Naruto, estaban ganando velocidad y poder a cada intento, incluso después de bloquear siete de ellos comenzó a salir otra cola y con eso pudo ver un cambio en la mirada de su adversaria, ya no luchaba contra Fuu, la ex-ninja de la cascada, sino que estaba enfrentando a su bijou el cual había tomado posesión de ella, el poder de éste animal comenzó a incrementarse rápidamente, por más que Naruto atacaba y atacaba ya que el youki de la chica le protegía de los principales poderes de su guadaña, la cual estaba hecha para ser usada por un jinchuuriki, no contra uno…o al menos estaba acondicionada para eso ya que fue Jiraiya quien le dio esas capacidades y no otro

De pronto el chakra verde comenzó a condensarse y el rubio supo que eso sólo traería malas noticias, de pronto las colas se sucedieron y llegaron hasta siete, confirmando que ese era el número máximo ya que Naruto conocía al Hachibi, afortunadamente aún estaba en una forma humana o al menos semi-humana ya que no había adoptado la forma completa del bijou, Naruto rápidamente comenzó a concentrarse en sus emociones, sólo evocando sus más fuertes sensaciones podía emitir o liberar a voluntad el poder del zorro, aunque sólo legaba hasta la cuarta cola

Cuando lo hizo, Shizune fue la más sorprendida, la misma energía verde que ya cubría por completo a la mujer, estaba aunque de color rojo haciendo lo mismo con Naruto, al punto que no se podía ver al verdadero debajo de toda esa imponente y malvada energía

Naruto vio como el oponente se preparaba para arrojar un impacto con el youki, conocía de lo que era capaz él en ese estado por lo que intuía, seguramente con razón, que su rival tendría más poder al poder liberar más colas, aunque como era un proceso un poco lento, decidió evitarlo a toda costa, por lo que se adelantó hasta quedar frente a su adversaria…de pronto concentró toda su energía en la guadaña, la cual podía absorber y canalizar el youki, por lo que poco a poco la capa que lo cubría él fue cediendo y disipándose…cuando la perdió por completo fue el momento en que bajó rápidamente el arma, golpeando a su adversario con ella

Este gran choque de energías causó una gran explosión que alertó a todos porque causó una gran onda expansiva y una gran luz, cuando volvieron a ver a los combatientes, ambos estaban cayendo libremente al suelo, siendo pasados por la guadaña del rubio que al ser más pesada y fina cayó primero

Los bandidos rápidamente depusieron la lucha para ayudar a su líder quien estaba incapacitada, asimismo Shizune rápidamente fue a coger a Naruto antes de que cayera al suelo y se golpeara, las otras se acercaron a su líder también y fue Sakura quien sostuvo la guadaña, principalmente porque era la que más fuerza tenía

—ahora entiendo por qué me dijo de las quemaduras…¿chicas, ustedes lo habían visto así? — Shizune

—no, sólo habíamos visto la primera etapa — Ino — la energía roja semi-transparente y las primeras dos colas

Finalmente los bandidos se fueron de ahí bajo la promesa de no volver jamás, Ino les dijo que tuvieran cuidado de Akatsuki y les indicó la descripción característica de aquellos sujetos para que los eviten todo lo posible y finalmente regresaron al hotel llevando a un inconsciente Naruto quien aún no se recuperaba del todo tras haber utilizado tanto chakra del zorro…de hecho en estos momentos Shizune estaba cambiando algunos de los vendajes de Naruto, mientras Sakura e Ino hablaban afuera sin saber que había alguien escuchando

—¿en serio no te fijaste? — Sakura — al principio pude sentir la energía de Naruto…en serio, nunca lo vi así de molesto ni producir tal instinto asesino…ese no era sólo por el Kyubi, estoy segura que era suyo

—¿en serio…yo no noté eso? — Ino — tal vez estaba molesto por enfrentarse a otro jinchuuriki

—no lo sé Ino…

Al día siguiente, como era costumbre, Naruto despertó como nuevo, le dio las gracias a Shizune por curarle y a Sakura por preocuparse de su guadaña y finalmente emprendieron el viaje de regreso a Konoha ya que la misión estaba concluida, lo que les sorprendió fue que cuando llevaban pocos minutos después de haber salido de la ciudad, es decir aún en el país del campo de arroz, en el cielo apareció una especie de meteorito o algo similar, pero que producía una gran estela de fuego tras él e iba a gran velocidad

El viaje de regreso demoró un poco más, ya que Hayate y los demás no podían ir tan rápido y seguir como si nada, aunque no pasó de un día y tres cuartos, lo que les sorprendió fue que al llegar uno de los muros cercanos a la puerta de la aldea estaba derrumbado parcialmente y tenía marcas negras en los bordes que aún quedaban en pie, como si se hubiera quemado…aunque sin detenerse mucho en ese detalle siguieron avanzando hasta llegar a la aldea, en donde dieron el reporte y el tercero quedó sorprendido de que Naruto haya podido vencer a un jinchuuriki que podía liberar más poder que él

—no te equivoques viejo, yo también podría liberar más poder que mis cuatro colas, pero si lo hago me pasaría lo mismo que a ella y perdería el control — Naruto — prefiero tener sólo ese poder y ser consciente de mis actos ya que no quiero terminar lastimando a alguno de mis compañeros

—pensando: _sólo ese poder…pero si era increíble!_ — Sakura

—está bien, felicitaciones por tu logro y se han ganado una semana libre — Sarutobi

—oye viejo, ¿qué le pasó al muro que está cerca de la puerta?

—ah!...es algo extraño, pero fue alcanzado por una extraña especie de meteorito, fue golpeado y luego se prendió un pequeño incendio aunque no fue tanto problema apagarlo

—vaya, nosotros cuando estábamos de camino también vimos un…algo…que parecía un meteorito…qué raro — Naruto

Al final todos se fueron de la oficina, cada uno emprendió su propio rumbo aunque habían varios que tenían varias cosas en mente que se relacionaban con lo acontecido en la misión recién acabada

….

..

—Hola Naruto, qué te trae por aquí — Orochimaru

El rubio había llegado a las instalaciones de su sensei, puesto que quería hablar con él acerca de los hechos ocurridos en la última misión, así que tras entrar, Naruto le contó todo lo que había ocurrido

—bueno, qué te puedo decir tuviste suerte de que no adoptara la forma completa del siete colas, pero aún así es un gran logro — Orochimaru

—de todos modos creo que es tiempo de liberar la próxima etapa — Naruto

—calma, calma que ya sólo quedan dos meses para tu cumpleaños…recuerda lo que dijo Jiraiya, sólo cuando pase un año más el sello te habrá dado suficiente chakra del Kyubi para poder asimilarlo, si lo forzamos sólo conseguiremos que te hagas daño y permitas el avance de la voluntad del zorro…además no creo que vuelvas a ver a esta niña, al ocho colas está bien guardado en Kumo y después de esto no deberías tener problemas con los que quedan

La conversación fue interrumpida abruptamente ya que tanto maestro como alumno pudieron percibir una extraña y fuerte energía, por lo que salieron del recinto para sorprenderse de que habían varias personas contemplando algo en el cielo, así que miraron en esa dirección también y pudieron presenciar otra de esas bolas de fuego

—¡Naruto!

—¡estoy en ello sensei!

Los dos salieron rápidamente de ahí y se terminaron por poner de pie sobre las puertas de la aldea, que era uno de los sitios más altos que había en el cual se podía interceptar ese gran proyectil, alrededor había muchos ninja e incluso un número mayor de civiles que contemplaba aquel fenómeno a la expectativa de lo que ocurriría

—¡ANBU pongan una barrera detrás de nosotros! — Orochimaru

Los ANBU habían sido los primeros en llegar, en teoría ellos sólo obedecían las órdenes directas del Hokage, sin embargo Orochimaru tenía el nivel suficiente como para ser su superior y la confianza del Hokage como para que sus decisiones tuvieran peso, por lo que accedieron a su orden creando un resistente muro de energía detrás de Naruto y Orochimaru

—¿Naruto, puedes apagar eso? — Orochimaru

—sí, deme un momento

Naruto vio que la bola de fuego iba avanzando en línea recta, si bien él podía apagar cualquier tipo de fuego, el problema era que tenía que dejarlo completamente carente de oxígeno y para un objeto que se movía tan rápido, no era tan fácil, así que se concentró para poder prever la ruta que el meteoro seguiría y activó su Fuu-Kontororu (viento control) para crear una especie de tubo o cilindro en el cual no había oxígeno y que cuando la gran masa incandescente lo atravesó, se apagó en el acto, sin embargo se sorprendió cuando aquel objeto se apagó y se pudo ver que en su interior había….

—¿Roca fundida? — Naruto

—yo me encargo — Orochimaru — Raiton Denko Kabe (muro de rayos)

El sanin creó una barrera de electricidad que hizo estallar aquella esfera que ahora era sólo de rocas, aunque lo más sorprendente era el estado en que estaban, ya que de haber sido una esfera rociada con combustible y arrojada, cual catapulta, no debería presentar ese estado cuasi líquido; por lo que todo el asunto se complicaba

—¿sensei…usted sabe qué es eso?

—magma…ven conmigo, tenemos que hablar con el viejo — Orochimaru

Al terminar la amenaza, los ninjas enmascarados (no, no me refiero a Kakashi sino a los ANBU) deshicieron la barrera y comenzaron a revisar el lugar y extraer los trozos de roca fundida que habían en el suelo, con tal de evitar que alguien los encontrara y se lastimara

-momentos más tarde, oficina del Sandaime Hokage-

—¿así que sabes qué es esta amenaza? — Sarutobi

—así es, y creo que ya es momento de hacer algo al respecto — Orochimaru

—explícate por favor

—ese no era un meteorito ni mucho menos, era un proyectil hecho de lava…material que sólo puede conseguirse de dos maneras, de un volcán…o mediante el elemento combinado Youton

—¿elemento combinado? — Sarutobi — ¿quieres decir que nos han estado arrojando eso?

—así es, el único capaz de hacer eso o al menos el más obvio es el Yonbi, o en su defecto su jinchuuriki, el cual pertenece a la aldea de la roca

—¿Qué propones? — Sarutobi

—que hagamos algo, ¿acaso vas a permitir todo esto? — Orochimaru — mataron a unos genin, secuestraron a una de tus jounin, hirieron a Naruto y ahora nos atacan abiertamente, de no hacer algo al respecto las cosas serán incluso peores

—bueno, ya mandé una nota de protesta y el Tsuchikage dijo que esos ninjas querían atacar Konoha, por lo que fueron exiliados y no podía responsabilizarse por sus actos

—¡son puras mentiras! — Orochimaru — ahhh!!...en ocasiones me irritas

El sanin salió molesto de la habitación, sabía que su maestro siempre buscaba las vías diplomáticas porque creía mucho en el diálogo y los acuerdos, pero actuar de forma tan irresponsable le ponía de mal humor

—¿tú qué crees Naruto? — Sarutobi — ¿tú quieres mi puesto…qué harías en mi posición si dependiera de ti?

—sinceramente…buscaría la manera de hacerles saber que no toleraremos más actos como este… no es que quiera armar guerras, pero ellos están atacándonos y eso ya costó la vida de tres niños inocentes, no me gustaría esperar a que la cuenta suba — Naruto

El rubio se fue más calmado y tranquilo de la oficina del tercero, había dejado en claro su mensaje y tenía igual de clara su posición, sin embargo era el anciano quien mandaba y a fin de cuentas él sólo tenía que obedecer lo que se le indicara, finalmente llegó a su casa, se dio un buen baño ya que esa enorme bola de lava le había hecho sudar bastante, no esperaba a nadie, por lo que se sorprendió cuando escuchó tocar la puerta, así que se puso una toalla en el cuerpo y salió a abrir

—oh…no esperaba verlo — Naruto

—¿no me vas a invitar a pasar?…tengo algo que proponerte — Danzou

Naruto se hizo a un lado permitiendo que el anciano discapacitado entrase a su casa, luego cerró la puerta tras él y lo quedó viendo, nunca había escuchado mucho de él, pero sí lo suficiente como para hacerse una idea de su manera de pensar

—¿qué es eso que me viene a ofrecer? — Naruto

—es una oportunidad — Danzou — me enteré de lo que sucedió hace pocos instantes y estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, algo debe ser hecho contra la aldea de la roca…precisamente me he informado y esos ataques están hechos con una especie de cañón especial que permite canalizar el chakra del jinchuuriki y arrojar ese ataque, por lo que he reunido un hábil equipo que vaya hacia allá a destruir ese cañón y a dejar un mensaje a sus hombres…el punto es que mis hombres son excelentes en el combate uno a uno, infiltraciones, obtención de información…pero me falta alguien…¿cómo decirlo?...alguien con un poder aplastante que pueda encargarse de un gran número de enemigos

—¿me está ofreciendo un cupo en ese equipo? — Naruto

—he escuchado sobre algunos de tus informes y me doy cuenta que eres un buen líder, por eso quiero que seas el capitán de este equipo, cuya misión será destruir el cañón de lava y dejarle claro a la gente de Iwa que no toleraremos más abusos

—¿Qué hay del viejo Sarutobi?

—bueno, él no ha dado la orden específica de no hacer nada o no responder al ataque, por lo que no estaríamos contradiciéndolo y además yo le avisaré que estás prestando servicios como ANBU temporalmente…eso sí, tendrás que vestirte como ellos y dejar aquí esa gran arma, lo ideal es que tu identidad no sea descubierta

—es una lástima…pero lo comprendo perfectamente — Naruto — acepto

Al final de ese día comenzaron los preparativos, Naruto envió un clon a conversar con Orochimaru para que éste estuviera al tanto de la situación, sólo por precaución, mientras que el original reunía a su equipo y les explicaba que estaría unos días fuera por una misión, y luego les explicó la misión y sus implicancias, las chicas de inmediato quisieron ir aunque Naruto dejó claro que sólo estaba ocupando un lugar ahí y no podía ordenar nada más, además que ya eran cuatro, pero que no se preocupen porque iba a volver sano y salvo, así que aprovecharan esta semana libre

A primera hora, el rubio se reunió con su improvisado equipo, Danzou estaba ahí en medio de un campo de entrenamiento donde habían acordado de reunirse con tres ANBU que parecían ser sus compañeros, uno de ellos era más bajo y flaco, llevaba una espada corta, el cabello negro y corto y se veía dentro de su capucha, llevaba una especie de peto, cuando el rubio apareció dijo llamarse Sai, el otro tenía un traje negro de cuerpo completo con botones, el cabello del mismo color aunque un poco más largo que el anterior y se identificó como Torune, finalmente había otro rubio de pelo un poco más largo todavía, su uniforme era compuesto por una especie de chaqueta y unos pantalones separados, todo cubierto por una capa típica y se llamó a sí mismo Fu, el rubio les dijo quien era y como estaba en un uniforme ANBU (Danzou se lo dejó) sólo faltó que se pusieran las máscaras, las cuales les entregó el anciano y de paso les indicó que tenían micrófonos para poder comunicarse entre ellos con más facilidad

Naruto les dijo que fueran a paso rápido para llegar pronto, sin embargo Sai se adelantó y dijo que él se encargaría del viaje, por lo que sacó un pergamino en blanco, dibujó un ave y finalmente dijo

—Ninpo choujuu giga (arte bestia) — Sai

Entonces apareció un ave en blanco y negro con dimensiones suficientes para transportarlos a todos, así que se subieron a ésta y comenzaron su viaje hacia la aldea de la roca, iban sobrevolando el suelo a una gran altura, por lo que estaba un poco más frío y había más viento, para Naruto aquello era toda una nueva experiencia ya que nunca había vivido por eso y era sencillamente genial, después de seis horas de vuelo llegaron al país de la tierra y Naruto se sorprendió de ver que dos kilómetros más adentro del sitio donde se encontró con la división doce estaba el cañón, aunque lo extraño es que no se podía apreciar casi nada

Había una estructura bastante grande, una esfera de cristal que estaba parcialmente rota, unos tubos y un gran cilindro metálico con marcas de quemaduras, la estructura sería en total del tamaño de un salón mediano, aunque el daño que podía causar era mayor aún, lo extraño de la situación es que no podían sentir a nadie con el nivel de un jinchuuriki, sólo habían varios sujetos vencidos y unos cuantos que estaban conscientes a duras penas, en total no pasaban los seis…

—no sé ustedes, pero no puedo sentir al Jinchuuriki — Naruto

—no está aquí — Fu — el problema es que se acercan cuatro equipos nada despreciables

—¿pueden hacerse cargo de esos seis y averiguar qué pasó aquí? — Naruto (los ANBU asintieron) — está bien, entonces por favor bajen y yo los detendré

Los enmascarados descendieron del ave de tinta y cayeron sorpresivamente sobre los pocos hombres que aún no caían desmayados, por lo que para los ANBU fue sumamente sencillo terminar de reducirlos y tras eso Fuu comenzó a explorar sus mentes mediante los jutsus del clan Yamanaka para averiguar lo acontecido ahí

Naruto por otro lado pudo ver a los ninjas marchar hacia el cañón, él mismo podía decir que de los 16 ninjas, habían cuatro jounin con chakras nada despreciables

—Fuuton Kazegakufu no Jutsu (Técnica del Gran Soplo de Viento) — Naruto

Naruto usó su más potente jutsu de viento para barrer al grupo, literalmente, la técnica le permitió eliminar de un solo golpe a doce de los ninjas…dejando en pie a los cuatro jounin quienes tuvieron los reflejos y la habilidad para esquivar el ataque, que si bien era rápido y fulminante, fue lanzado con algo de distancia, dándoles la opción de salvarse

Inmediatamente Naruto bajó del dibujo animado y estuvo a punto de recibir un dragón de tierra, pero fue lo suficientemente rápido como para esquivarlo e ir por el ninja que lo lanzó…lamentablemente había tenido poco cuidado de los demás y uno de los otros apareció por un lado listo para darle una tremenda patada en la cabeza

Aquí el ninja de la roca quedó enormemente sorprendido ya que no pudo golpear al rubio, porque sólo lo atravesó, abanicando el viento y quedando en muy mala posición, puesto que Naruto le devolvió una patada en el cuello, la cual supo fue suficiente cuando escuchó un "crack" tras pegarla

—¡Qué…qué rayos fue eso! — ninja de la roca

—¿nunca habían visto a un ninja dominar el viento? — Naruto — mi habilidad de recomposición elemental es excepcional, no es por modestia, pero díganme quién de ustedes puede controlar su elemento a nivel molecular…o incluso convertirse en él

Entonces Naruto de un instante a otro se hizo transparente, causando miedo y desesperación en los ninjas quienes intentaron huir, sin embargo uno de ellos fue alcanzado por un dragón de viento que le atravesó el abdomen, otro recibió una patada muy fuerte en la espalda, Naruto normalmente no era tan brutal a la hora de golpear, pero ahora que no llevaba su guadaña no tenía que hacer fuerza para sujetarla y eso le hacía "soltar" los golpes con menor control, al último le arrojó unos kunai directo a la cabeza, sin embargo cuando le dieron, él se convirtió en un montón de barro

El enemigo estaba escondido entre unas rocas, sabía que si intentaba enfrentar a ese misterioso ANBU, estaba muerto, si huía de forma descuidada también…su única opción era esconderse e intentar no ser atrapado, estaba disminuyendo su presencia al mínimo posible y esperaba que el tipo ese tuviera algún límite de tiempo o algo así, ya que si permanecía mucho tiempo buscando por ahí podría encontrarlo, luego de un par de minutos asomó con mucho cuidado la cabeza para buscar a Naruto, pero no lo encontró…lo primero que hizo fue mirar a su espalda y luego a sus alrededores cercanos por si le estaba tendiendo una trampa, pero al ver que seguía solo en su escondite se tranquilizó un poco…al menos hasta que Naruto volvió a materializarse a su espalda y poniendo la mano sobre ésta, específicamente sobre su corazón dijo

—Okki Kosen (Rayo potente)

El ninja al parecer también podía crear una capa de rocas alrededor de su cuerpo, pero con un jutsu de tipo rayo no tenía nada que hacer y cayó inmediatamente fulminado por la poderosa descarga, así que tras echar un vistazo y ver su trabajo realizado tomó un kunai al revés y comenzó a dibujar un espiral en el suelo con la parte circular del arma para que la línea fuese más gruesa, cuando terminó regresó con su equipo hasta el cañón

Una vez ahí se topó con Sai quien dibujaba el artefacto con una impresionante cantidad de detalles, Fu tenía sujeto a un hombre de la frente, seguramente le estaba extrayendo información y Torune estaba plantando sellos explosivos por todo el lugar

—¿todo bien? — Naruto

—¡ah Naruto-taicho! — Sai — los que seguían con vida aquí no fueron problema, Fu está terminando de interrogarlos y yo estoy guardando registro de esto para investigarlo luego de destruirlo

—denme un momento

Naruto le pidió a Torune que se detenga, entonces éste le hizo caso y comenzó a revisar algunas de las notas explosivas y además de eso los materiales con que estaba hecho el cañón, tomó pequeñas muestras de la misma estructura y los guardó en diferentes bolsas numerándolos del uno al cuatro y posteriormente indicándole a Sai donde poner los números en el dibujo

—no hay mejor investigación que la hecha sobre la base de objetos concretos — Naruto — Orochimaru con gusto les ayudará a extraer algo de esto si se lo piden

—está bien…¿podemos destruirlo? — Torune

—¿Fu, obtuviste algo? — Naruto

—no mucho, pero al menos una pista

—bien, vuelen este trasto y larguémonos de aquí — Naruto

Sai volvió a crear una de sus aves de tinta, el pájaro era igual al anterior en cuanto a tamaño, velocidad y esas características, mientras volaban el rubio Yamanaka contaba lo que había obtenido de la mente de los tipos a quienes había examinado

—la verdad es que no saben demasiado, lo último que recuerdan es a un tipo con la vestimenta de Akatsuki y a otro que llevaba una capa negra lisa, después de eso es todo oscuridad… — Fu — seguramente fueron puestos en un genjutsu o bien fueron atacados por sorpresa

—¿Itachi Uchiha? — Naruto — si es él, parece que ha estado muy ocupado últimamente

….

..

Lo que ninguno de los de Konoha supo, aunque uno se acercó parcialmente, fue lo que ocurrió en realidad…

-aldea de la roca, 6 horas antes de la llegada de los ninjas de Konoha-

Estaba recién amaneciendo y el sol comenzaba a iluminar lentamente ese lugar, los ninjas de la roca estaban preparando nuevamente el cañón que ya había cumplido con todas las pruebas que indicó el Tsuchikage y ahora podrían hacer el primer disparo con todo el poder, en un comienzo harían cuatro simultáneos, cada uno con una cola de poder y posteriormente, cuando el tipo que tenía al Yonbi estuviera listo lanzarían el ataque máximo con todo el poder concentrado en un solo disparo

Cerca de ahí dos Akatsuki se acercaban al lugar, habían recibido informes de que los ataques por bolas incandescentes que surcaban los cielos era obra del Yonbi y que eran hechos desde Iwa, por lo que enviaron una pareja a retirar la bestia…una pareja que ya acumulaba un fallo y no es que hubiesen sido amenazados, pero preferirían no fallar ahora

Ambos iban como siempre discutiendo acerca de sus distintos puntos de vista en cuanto a lo que era arte y a lo que no, cuando Deidara dijo que vio algo raro y sintió curiosidad de ir a estall….ehm…a investigar, el problema fue que dio dos pasos y una gran cantidad de electricidad salió del suelo y lo rodeó completamente, y antes de que Sasori pudiese hacer algo, un chico de su mismo porte, aunque de cabello negro, piel clara y ojos rojos apareció sujetándolo e inmovilizándolo desde atrás

—¡Qué ray…! (es interrumpido) — Deidara

—Chidori Nagashi! (resplandor de mil pájaros) — Sasuke

El Uchiha electrocutó al artista explosivo hasta la muerte delante de su compañero, todo ocurrió tan rápido que éste no pudo hacer nada, aunque lo cierto es que no estaba tan seguro que de haber tenido oportunidad hubiese hecho algo diferente

—¿quién eres y qué te propones? — Sasori

—(mirándolo directamente con el Sharingan) soy Sasuke Uchiha y quiero unirme a Akatsuki, por eso acabé con ese imbécil para poder ocupar su lugar

—chico Deidara era una molestia, pero la decisión no depende de mi…¡Zetsu!

Al llamado del experto marionetista el hombre planta de la organización apareció frente a ellos, Sasori le explicó la situación y ambas mitades del nuevo comensal lo pensaron un poco, llegando a la decisión de permitirle ir en esta misión a modo de prueba y luego volver con Sasori a la base para recibir el juicio del líder quien sería el encargado de zanjar el asunto, mientras tanto él tomó el cuerpo de Deidara y desapareció fundiéndose con el suelo

Posteriormente los dos hicieron un plan, Sasuke se encargaría de las basuras con su genjutsu e incluso del jinchuuriki, al menos por un breve lapso de tiempo, en el cual Sasori utilizó la cola metálica de Haruko para romper la cúpula de vidrio que rodeaba al jinchuuriki y envenenarlo, tras eso el sujeto quedó sumido en una profunda parálisis neuromuscular de la cual ni la criatura en su interior pudo ayudarle, Sasuke se sorprendió ya que sabía que Naruto era prácticamente indestructible por su rápida curación, así que suponía que todos los jinchuuriki eran inmunes a los venenos, sin embargo Sasori le explicó que era diferente un veneno a una lesión o enfermedad ya que en el caso del veneno, las criaturas con cola podían contenerlo y mantener a su huésped con vida por más tiempo, pero no podían eliminarlo y mientras la sustancia estuviese dentro de alguien le iba a afectar sin importar si la víctima tiene habilidades de curación normales o mejoradas

Después de eso la nueva pareja se fue del lugar, Sasori llevaba al tipo sujetándolo con su cola envenenada y se dirigían a una de las guaridas de la organización ya que así podrían "evaluar a Sasuke" sin que éste sepa demasiado sobre los emplazamientos de la banda

Cuando llegaron, el Uchiha se sorprendió por la poderosa barrera que había protegiendo el lugar, lo que hablaba muy bien de los ninjas que conformaban la organización, seguramente Deidara también era muy fuerte, aunque afortunadamente lo tomó por sorpresa y explotó sus debilidades

—¿con que Sasuke Uchiha eh?

El moreno se sorprendió porque nunca sintió a nadie aparecer y entonces se fijó que frente a él había una imagen holográfica algo difusa de un tipo al que no podía distinguir en lo absoluto, con excepción de sus ojos, unos ojos grises con varios círculos que se le hacían sumamente raros ya que nunca en la vida había visto algo como eso, pero a su vez le producía un gran estremecimiento ya que la sola imagen de ese individuo emanaba gran poder y determinación

—sí señor

—¿Por qué quieres unirte a Akatsuki?

—para vengarme…hay un individuo en mi villa que me hizo la vida imposible, me quitó todo lo que por derecho me correspondía e incluso hizo que me degraden de rango — Sasuke — sé que ustedes buscan a Naruto porque tiene el Kyubi, por eso quiero ayudarlos

—mmm…venganza…¿estás dispuesto a traicionar tu villa, dejar a tus amigos y todo lo que tienes por esa rencilla personal? — Pain

—no es una simple rencilla, él atacó el orgullo y la larga tradición de excelencia de mi clan, fue un ataque al honor del clan Uchiha y eso es imperdonable, además en esa aldea todo el mundo lo prefería a él en vez de a mí, por eso no hay nada por lo que yo deba regresar

—ya veo…la verdad es que no apruebo del todo que hayas eliminado a uno de nuestros camaradas, aunque eso me dice que tienes mucho valor y determinación — Pain — por ahora serás uno de los nuestros e irás con Sasori en lugar del difunto Deidara, ten cuidado porque yo siempre mantengo un ojo vigilante, y al más mínimo indicio de traición, me encargaré personalmente de arrancarte tus ojos con una cuchara y ahogarte con ellos hasta la muerte

—sí señor!


	14. Verdades y Mentiras

CAPITULO 13 Verdades y Mentiras

Al día siguiente, los hombres de Danzou se acercaron al genio de su generación, Orochimaru, para que les ayude a esclarecer el funcionamiento del artefacto empleado por la aldea de la roca, al comienzo había una cúpula que estaba compuesta por un material cristalino que reflejaba el chakra, el cual según el dibujo, tenía un orificio en la parte superior, revelando que no era una esfera perfecta, entonces era de suponerse que el jinchuuriki concentraba su energía en ese lugar, seguramente tenía poco control y la liberaba hacia todos lados y por eso ese cristal la canalizaba, posteriormente había un material ubicado tubularmente que absorbía el chakra, seguramente aquí se recogía la energía para que llegara hasta el siguiente tramo, e incluso era posible que absorbiera chakra de fuego que alguien externo pudiera arrojar y finalmente estaba el cañón, ese sí que era un material interesante, un metal hecho con aleaciones que no había visto nunca, permitía absorber el chakra o cualquier tipo de energía por completo, aunque hasta alcanzar cierto límite, seguramente la bola de magma que sería lanzada era formada ahí hasta alcanzar un cierto nivel de energía y posteriormente salía disparada, al máximo de su potencial

Ese día por la tarde, el Hokage envió algunos ANBU a llamar a Naruto y Orochimaru, quería discutir algo con ellos y a esa hora no los molestarían ni interrumpirían, así que cuando estos llegaron a la oficina, tomaron asiento y quedaron viendo al Hokage a la espera de sus palabras

—seré sincero y directo con ustedes porque les tengo gran confianza y estima — Sarutobi — me enteré de que han estado cerca de Danzou y sus ninjas y quiero que me digan si en algún modo me están traicionando

—¡viejo cla — Naruto (es interrumpido)

—No, anciano — Orochimaru — es cierto que hemos tenido cierta proximidad con ese anciano tuerto, sin embargo todo se debe a nuestro último desacuerdo, Naruto realizó una misión para ir a explorar y destruir el cañón de lava, aunque Akatsuki se nos adelantó, pero de todos modos destruimos el objeto ese y los de las nubes rojas tomaron al que proporcionaba el chakra de elemento youton, así que la amenaza ha cesado

—viejo, nunca te traicionaríamos…por favor confía siempre en nosotros ya que estaremos de tu lado sin importar lo que pase…sin embargo creo que de no hacer algo, nos hubieran seguido atacando y no quiero que nadie más sufra — Naruto — si quieres enojarte con alguien, hazlo conmigo, con gusto asumiré la responsabilidad

—pensando: _Minato…ojala pudieses ver la actitud de tu hijo, creo que poco a poco se está convirtiendo en un hombre digno para sucederte_ — Sarutobi — a ver…Naruto, Orochimaru…pueden quedarse tranquilos, no desconfío de ustedes, sólo me enteré de lo que pasó ý quise tener su versión…Naruto, entiendo que quieras proteger a los tuyos, pero no siempre es la violencia la solución, si fueses a esa aldea y mataras a todos los ninja pensando que podrían herir a nuestra aldea en algún momento, sólo te ganarás el odio de su pueblo, no creo poder decir si tu razonamiento estuvo bien o mal, pero sé que lo hiciste por el bien de la aldea y eso te hace acreedor de mi reconocimiento, sin embargo lo único que te pido es que pienses bien en las consecuencias de lo que hagas

—sí viejo, muchas gracias

—Por cierto, ya está terminando septiembre, recuerda que pronto tendremos que irnos — Orochimaru — así que sea lo que sea que le des a Naruto como misión no debe durar más de diez días

—lo sé, ya tengo preparada su salida, bajo la justificación de apresar a un monje corrupto que he estado haciendo noticias en el país

—¿vamos a tener que perseguirlo? — Orochimaru

—tranquilo, ya lo tiene capturado un hombre de confianza — Sarutobi — y lo entregará cuando se lo indique

—kukukuku, sigues siendo un viejo zorro — Orochimaru

—¿Naruto, te importaría reunir a tu equipo y decirles que tendrán misión mañana al mediodía?

—no es problema

Finalmente los más jóvenes salieron de ahí, algo más aliviados ahora que tenían la venia del Hokage, Naruto estaba contento al estar bien con el viejo ya que le tenía mucha estima, mientras que Orochimaru pensaba en cuanto tiempo podría estar bien con dios y con el diablo, ya que jugar a dos bandas siempre era peligroso

….

..

—¿Naruto…qué se te ofrece? — Neji

—vengo a buscar Hinata para avisarle algo, ¿podrías ir a buscarla? — Naruto

—está bien, pasa por favor

Naruto avanzó a través de un pasillo hasta llegar a una recepción en la mansión principal del clan, el rubio se sentó ahí esperando a su compañera, cuando en eso llega Hiashi

—¿tú eres el que dirige el equipo donde está mi hija cierto? — Hiashi

—así es — Naruto

—¿cómo ves su desempeño?

—notable — Naruto — mi equipo es una excepción entre los equipos de la aldea, cada una de mis compañeras posee grandes habilidades en batalla, una mente ágil, la capacidad de curar de forma excelente y Hinata en particular es la compañera ideal

—¿puedo saber por qué?

—porque casi siempre acoge las instrucciones de muy buena forma, siempre ofrece su ayuda y es alguien en quien uno puede confiar totalmente

—me alegra que sea así — Hiashi — pensando: _perfecto_

Flash Back

Cuando Neji llamó a Hinata, ésta estaba con su padre, estaban conversando y ahí el genio del clan Hyuga le comunicó a su prima que Naruto la venía a buscar, por un asunto del equipo, la primera reacción de la heredera de la casa principal fue la de sonrojarse, ya todos en la aldea sabían de esto y sabían las razones también, por lo que Hiashi le dijo a su hija

—Hinata, quiero que me sigas a una distancia prudente y escuches lo que yo le diga a ese Naruto — Hiashi

—¡papá! Por favor no le digas nada — Hinata

—es una orden hija

Fin Flash Back

Lo que pasó finalmente fue que la chica oyó los comentarios positivos hacia ella y se alegró bastante, salió pronto por la puerta y cuando vio directamente al rubio lo saludó con alegría, éste le pidió que le acompañe ya que quería comunicarle algo a las tres, por lo que con una gran sonrisa en los labios abandonó la mansión de su clan

—¿acaso busca la unión de ellos? — Neji

—si eso hace feliz a mi hija, que así sea — Hiashi

Finalmente los 4 miembros que componían el equipo Naruto estaban en la casa de éste, el rubio les informó de su última misión bajo las instrucciones de Danzou, Naruto les dijo que ese tipo no era alguien esencialmente malvado, es decir, no buscaba el mal, sino que siempre perseguía un beneficio personal y después de eso ponía a la aldea como la segunda de sus prioridades, como consejo les indicó que no confiaran mucho en ese hombre ya que nunca se sabía cuando podías dejar de parecerle útil y se desharía de ti

—bien, pero no las llamé para eso, sino para avisarles que mañana el viejo nos dará una nueva misión, así que el descanso se verá interrumpido — Naruto — ¿no tienen problemas, no?

—yo no — Ino

—yo tendré que avisarle a Shizune que no podré ir estos días a ayudarle, pero no creo que ponga problemas — Sakura

—yo hablaré con mi padre para posponer los asuntos que teníamos programados — Hinata

—me alegro, entonces nos vemos mañana al mediodía con las cosas listas para partir

….

..

—¿así que Sasuke se ha unido a Akatsuki?

—así es Jiraiya-sama

—vaya, esto es sorprendente…yo pensaba que ese chico sólo estaba tras su hermano, pero parece que sus últimos fracasos lo han vuelto inestable y ahora quiere volcar su frustración contra Naruto

—¿cree que se deba hacer algo?

—no, por ahora creo que sólo hay que mantenerle un ojo encima

—está bien, así se hará Jiraiya-sama

—muchas gracias por tu ayuda, Kisame

……

..

—bien jóvenes, espero que hayan aprovechado su tiempo — Sarutobi — ahora su misión, resulta que en los alrededores del país del acero hay unos samuráis que han sido exiliados por su mal comportamiento y ahora están haciendo de las suyas, su poder no es extremadamente alto, sin embargo pueden ser bastantes hábiles y sería buena idea no subestimarlos

—hai

—tienen que ir a reportarse con Mifune, el líder de ese país y pedirle que les diga cómo llegar al lugar donde los bandidos están molestando — Sarutobi

—¿si es en su territorio y son ex -hombres suyos…por qué no se encarga él? — Sakura

—primero porque en ese sitio los samurái no abundan en la misma medida que lo hacen los ninjas aquí, además esos individuos eran talentosos samurái del país antes de ser expulsados, por lo que su captura podría suponer un golpe a sus defensas, y segundo…como vencedores en la última guerra, él hizo un tratado para contratar nuestros servicios en casos como estos

—bueno chicas, vamos andando que nos espera un rápido viaje — Naruto

El equipo de Naruto abandonó rápidamente la aldea, el rubio les dijo que si querían llegar dentro de un día, tendrían que ir rápido así que apuraron el paso, la primera en sentir el helado clima fue Ino, la chica era quien menos ropa llevaba, así que se puso encima la capucha café que su capitán les había recomendado empacar, los demás también aprovecharon el alto para arroparse aunque el rubio líder del escuadrón se quitó la capucha pequeña que siempre llevaba y la reemplazó por una bastante grande, del mismo color rojo sangre que tanto resaltaba y que terminaba el cuadro con la visión de la enorme guadaña en su espalda

—¿no podías usar una normal? — Ino

—así me gusta más — Naruto

Sin hacerle mucho caso a Naruto continuaron el viaje, hasta que llegaron a eso del amanecer, los samurái que hacían guardia los recibieron y tras ver los pergaminos con los permisos, les condujeron hasta el líder de ese país

—oh! Veo que Sarutobi ha sido considerado y me ha enviado a el gran escuadrón de la hoja — Mifune

—¿gran escuadrón? — Naruto

—así es joven Naruto, por todos lados se corre la voz que tu equipo es sumamente poderoso y capaz — Mifune — aunque supongo que tienes más interés en la información sobre su misión; la situación es la siguiente, hay un trío de samuráis exiliados, los tres son hábiles y diestros con la espada, han estado atacando las ciudades de la zona norte y aunque ha habido heridos, hasta ahora no han causado ninguna muerte

—ya veo, bueno pierda cuidado que nosotros nos encargaremos desde ahora — Naruto

—una última recomendación, por favor quítense sus bandas ninja, la gente aquí no los aprecia demasiado ya que en el pasado ha habido muchos abusos y aún quedan ciertos estigmas — Mifune

—muchas gracias por el consejo

…

Al poco tiempo el grupo avanzó hasta una división, eran dos ciudades vecinas las que habían adelante, las dos rutas eran las únicas opciones que había y tendrían que dividirse, Naruto se lo pensó un momento, por un lado seguramente esos tres no serían tan demandantes como los miembros de la división doce, aunque también tenía que considerar que éstos iban armados…no sabía si sus compañeras serían capaces de enfrentar a más de uno, así que lo mejor sería quedarse solo

—bien chicas, yo iré por la izquierda y ustedes por la derecha, si encuentran a los enemigos intenten dar alguna señal y nos reuniremos

—¿estás seguro que podrás con los tres en caso que los encuentres? — Ino

—no creo que sean peores que la división doce, aunque de todos modos intentaré usar el chakra del zorro si necesito ayuda para que estén atentas

—por favor, ten cuidado — Hinata

—no se preocupen por mí, e intentan dar lo mejor si se cruzan con los enemigos — Naruto

….

—¿Por qué tuvimos que salir así? — ¿?

—esto es un asunto personal y preferiría pasar desapercibido el mayor tiempo posible — ¿?2

—¿quieres mi ayuda? — ¿?

—no, sólo procura que nadie más interfiera — ¿?2

..

Estaban entonces los enviados de la hoja en aldeas distintas, en tiempo les separaban casi diez minutos, lo cual no siendo mucho, en una pelea de significancia podía implicar lo suficiente como para matar a alguien y salir huyendo como si nunca hubiesen estado ahí, sin que ellos los supieran resulta que ambos "bandos" estaban siendo asechados mientras estos desconocidos tipos que les seguían de cerca, sin saberlo, seguían una espeluznante coordinación ya que casi al mismo tiempo realizaron su movimiento

Ino fue la primera en notarlo, puesto que un enemigo se abalanzó sobre ella, la rubia era hábil en reconocer los estados psicológicos de las personas, por lo que se le daba bien notar el instinto asesino o la agresividad de alguien, especialmente cuando iban dirigidos a ella, por lo que saltó de donde estaba para ponerse a salvo, hecho que alertó a sus compañeras quienes acabaron haciendo lo mismo

Naruto por su parte sintió una leve brisa que llamó su atención y le hizo sacar rápidamente su guadaña para destruir la amenaza que sobre él se cernía, cuando lo hizo quedó sorprendido ya que un extraño olor se le vino a la mente y agradeció el activar casi involuntariamente su armadura de viento en su forma completa o de lo contrario estaría lamentándolo

….

..

—¿así que ustedes son las enviadas de Konoha para atraparnos? — Samurai 1

—así es, y les damos ahora una oportunidad para entregarse o de lo contrario no podemos garantizar que salgan con vida — Ino

—¡qué considerado de tu parte! — Samurai 2

Ino, Hinata y Sakura estaban sobre el techo de unas casas contemplando a los samurái que estaban en el centro de unas calles, los tres hombres estaban aparentemente rodeados y seguramente estaban cercanos a cumplir cuarenta años, por lo que experiencia tenían, lo que intimidaba un poco a Hinata y Sakura, ya que pese a que eran mujeres no lucían tan débiles por lo que seguramente los hombres esos se sabían fuertes…aún así, ellas no iban a retroceder, no podían no dar la talla en ese tan afamado equipo y dejar que siempre fuese Naruto el que salva el día, aunque sea por una vez ellas demostrarían que sus entrenamientos no habían sido en vano

—no nos van a intimidar — Ino

Ellas normalmente tenían una especie de plan para ese tipo de ocasiones, por lo que después de las palabras de Ino, Sakura cayó entre los espadachines con un potente puñetazo, causando un gran daño en el suelo, lo que les demostró a los tipos que las kunoichi no debían ser menospreciadas, entonces luego vino Hinata con su Byakugan activado sobre dos de los enemigos, por lo que uno salió huyendo y al final Ino lo persiguió quedando cada una con su rival

….

.

—¿pensé que había destrozado todas tus marionetas la vez anterior? — Naruto

—tengo más de las que puedes imaginar, sin embargo debo admitir que esa fue una dolorosa pérdida, por lo que no me dejas más opción que convertirte a ti en una de mis marionetas — Sasori

El de la arena estaba con su apariencia "original" es decir que había comenzado el combate, utilizándose a sí mismo, esto no tenía ninguna relación con la misión de akatsuki, así que sabía del rubio tanto como cualquiera con acceso a un poco de información y eso era suficiente para convencerse que no era un rival fácil con quien podía comenzar de a poco, si no era cuidadoso podía perder rápidamente así que por qué mejor no comenzar con un arma fuerte, y gracias a esa misma información sabía que el rubio era un habilidoso ninja tipo fuuton, por lo que su principal armamento consistía en lanzallamas y el clásico veneno, por lo que extendió sus manos abiertas hacia el de la hoja y dos potentes llamas salieron directamente hacia él, pero Naruto avanzó en línea recta hacia Sasori hasta que cuando estuvo muy cerca suyo le cortó un brazo con su hoz

El ninja de la arena estaba enormemente sorprendido de que haya salido ileso de entre las llamas, puesto que no vio ningún jutsu en ejecución o algo que delate lo que el rubio había hecho, sin embargo los resultados hablaban por sí mismos, Naruto tenía su guadaña en ambas manos, mientras que él había perdido un brazo hace pocos momentos

—pensando: _¿qué demonios fue lo que hizo?...en ningún momento percibí el chakra del zorro, me pregunto cómo lo hizo y cuáles serán los límites de su inmunidad contra el fuego_ — Sasori

….

..

Hinata adoptó una posición algo personalizada del juuken, su rival podía darse cuenta del estilo principal por los ojos blancos y las posturas que amenazaban con las palmas de las manos en vez de usar los puños

—no estoy seguro del estilo que usas, aunque reconozco los rasgos del puño blando, así que te tengo malas noticias, en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo gana aquel que tenga más alcance y de momento mi espada es más larga que tus brazos — Samurai 2

El tipo de la espada se puso a la defensiva desde el principio, así que Hinata supo que tendría que tomar ella la delantera o de lo contrario el sujeto acabaría huyendo, por lo que se acercó con rápidos movimientos intentando cerrarle sus puntos de chakra, pero el tipo de la espada era tan veloz como ella y pudo esquivar todos sus golpes, incluso al final cuando ella lanzó el último ataque le hizo un corte superficial en el brazo

—¿no te lo dije?

….

..

Ino no parecía estar llevándolo mejor, había rodeado su mano de chakra azul para poder usarlo a modo de filo y detener la espada de su adversario, sin embargo éste le añadía chakra elemental a su arma, incrementando su poder de penetración, por lo que Ino alcanzó a dase cuenta cuando le hizo un corte en la mano, o de lo contrario hubiera perdido gran parte de ésta, ahora estaba intentando detenerlo o al menos disminuir su velocidad para poder ejecutar alguna de las técnicas de su clan para acabar un encuentro que no se veía muy auspicioso

—la próxima vez no tendrás tanta suerte — Samurai 1

….

..

—esa fuerza bruta tuya no te servirá — Samurai 3

—¿lo dices acaso porque tienes miedo? — Sakura

La ninja de pelo rosa era la que mejor parecía estar llevando el combate, sus puñetazos demoledores hacían retroceder a su adversario quien había notado que eso era gracias a un preciso control de chakra por lo que no sabía si su espada podría dañarle la mano, así que se estaba limitando a esquivar todos sus ataques

….

.

Naruto se pronto se vio rodeado de diez marionetas diferentes, este ataque parecía ser mejor al último que presenció él la vez anterior, la técnica de las 100 marionetas, puesto que no eran simples figuras que sólo se movían de un lado a otro intentando darle a alguien, sino que eran verdaderos aliados en combate sumamente coordinados

El rubio intentaba atacar a uno, pero para su mala fortuna, siempre que lo hacía, éste se movía y otras dos figuras lo cercaban para evitar que lo siga, siempre con amenazantes agujas, espadas y todo tipo de armas que de seguro estaban envenenadas, así que Naruto siempre terminaba algún ataque evadiendo las armas de sus ahora múltiples adversarios

De pronto Naruto liberó una mano de su arma y entonces Sasori puso sus marionetas a cubierto, ya que inmediatamente después de eso el rubio hizo su técnica más potente y arrojó su gran soplo de viento, técnica con la cual normalmente barría con todo por delante, sin embargo ahora se sorprendió ya que delante de Sasori habían cinco de sus marionetas formando un escudo de color rojo con una estructura pentagonal, esa era una técnica defensiva que su abuela realizaba con tres marionetas, aunque él descubrió que si empleaba esas cinco , el escudo era mucho más potente al punto que fue capaz de neutralizar totalmente el poderoso ataque del rubio, no afectando al ataque en sí mismo, sino que protegiéndolo a él y a todos sus muñecos de la devastadora potencia del jutsu

Cuando Naruto se fijó que el oponente permanecía en su sitio y en perfectas condiciones no se esperó nunca un contraataque tan rápido, ya que las cinco marionetas que se escondieron detrás del titiritero y del escudo lanzaron potentes ráfagas de fuego que se interceptaron justo sobre el de la hoja, y tras esto ascendieron al cielo formando un verdadero remolino de fuego en torno a él, a los pocos segundos las cinco que habían hecho la berrera dejaron de hacerla y se sumaron a las que le arrojaban llamas al Uzumaki

Naruto quien estaba en el centro de toda esa gran acumulación de fuego, se daba cuenta que prácticamente era un bendito entre todos los ninjas de viento, puesto que estaba absolutamente asegurado contra la más elemental y común de las debilidades de sus colegas de elemento, sin embargo le complicaba el hecho que no podía ver bien a su adversario, así que rápidamente salió hacia el pelirrojo quien poca reacción tuvo al verlo saliendo de esa enorme columna de fuego hasta que el rubio lo cortó en tres partes con dos rápidos movimientos de su guadaña…

….

Hinata estaba algo cansada y con bastantes cortes en todo el cuerpo, el que más le molestaba era uno que tenía en su brazo izquierdo, y aunque no corría riesgo de muerte por desangramiento o algo así, no le convenía prolongar más el combate, mientras tanto su adversario tenía su espada cargada con chakra de tipo rayo, lo cual sumado a su velocidad le hacían un rival de temer, y cual profeta, hasta ahora lo que había anticipado al comienzo del combate resultó ser cierto ya que Hinata no había podido acercársele ya que al mero hecho de intentarlo, era cortada por su adversario quien tenía excelentes reflejos, así que tras su más reciente ataque fallido se levantó con una gran determinación

—pensando: _no quería usar esta técnica, pero me temo que no tengo otra opción_ — Hinata

Su rival estaba atento, sabía perfectamente que llevaba la ventaja, sin embargo contra un Hyuga, el más mínimo roce podía ser mortal y por eso es que intentaba mantener a Hinata lo más alejado de sí que le fuese posible, por lo que estaba siempre atento, ahora se sorprendió de ver a Hinata levantarse y dar un salto que parecía ser muy rápido y potente, puesto que fue visible el chakra liberado al hacerlo y de pronto la chica estaba en frente suyo, con las manos en posición de oración

—Shiroi Shinigami (muerte blanca) — Hinata

La Hyuga rápidamente se apoyó en un pie inclinando casi todo el cuerpo para esquivar el golpe de espada que el samurái le arrojó y sorpresivamente para bloquear el centro de chakra del samurái, el cual estaba en el mismo lugar que para todo el mundo, después dio un paso diagonal quedando detrás suyo para darle con las palmas en ambos pulmones, después el oponente giró para atacarle y ella se agachó y luego se volvió a inclinar golpeando estómago y corazón, para terminar con el cuello y el cerebro en dos golpes desde el costado que terminaron la técnica, tras eso Hinata dio un salto hacia atrás y quedó notablemente cansada

—ríndete, esta técnica te causará la muerte si usas lo más mínimo de chakra — Hinata

El samurái se extrañaba de seguir con vida, hasta donde sabía un golpe del juuken al corazón podía matarte en el acto, sin embargo él había recibido siete golpes en distintos puntos clave del cuerpo y seguía en pie, aunque la única diferencia es que no sentía su chakra, por lo que haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de Hinata se puso a correr para atacarla y los mismos puntos alcanzados por la chica explotaron causándole una muerte fulminante

—detesto ver eso — Hinata

Hinata bajó los brazos, estaba cansada y con poco chakra, si bien la técnica era absolutamente letal una vez aplicada, no era mucha la diferencia con otros movimientos como las series de golpes hakke en cuanto al costo de chakra, sin embargo ella nunca la hacía como los golpes hakke, sino que concentraba una gran cantidad de energía en sus piernas para aproximarse a su oponente casi instantáneamente y luego enfocaba casi la misma cantidad a sus brazos para poder moverlos más rápido, utilizando el chakra restante en la descarga a los órganos con cada golpe, sin embargo cuando pensó que podría relajarse, una fuerte y oscura sensación llamó su atención y le hizo moverse a toda velocidad

….

..

Para Sakura las cosas habían salido más fáciles, puesto que su rival nunca pudo hacer nada contra su demoledora fuerza, sus golpes habían sido todos hechos sin obstáculos y aunque el samurái intentó una vez defenderse con su arma, la pelirrosa golpeó en un punto no protegido, puesto que sospechaba que los enemigos podían añadirle recomposición elemental

Sakura vio que en un acto de desesperación, el enemigo le arrojó la espada, por lo que ella no le dio mucha atención…y mayúscula fue su sorpresa cuando hizo sólo un sello con la mano derecha y el arma que estaba a medio metro de ella (la había esquivado) explotó

La chica de Konoha fue lanzada varios metros por la fuerza de la explosión que la tomó totalmente desprevenida, cuando se volvió a incorporar estaba molesta consigo misma por caer en un truco tan tonto, así que comenzó a pensar un poco, su rival necesitaba arrojar la espada y hacer un sello, por lo que seguramente utilizaba alguna clase de recomposición sobre el arma y luego el estallido sólo ocurría tras una orden y no automáticamente o luego de algún tiempo, así que tendría que quitarle el arma o bien evitar darle tiempo de hacer ese sello

El enemigo estaba en el lugar de la explosión cuando Sakura volvió hacia él, intentó golpearlo rápidamente puesto que tenía el arma en la mano, entonces cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, la chica pudo notar un pequeño pulso de chakra, casi como una señal a su derecha y pudo ver al mismo adversario que debía estar frente a ella, por lo que cuando volvió a mirarlo, sólo había un charco de loco y la espada que volvió a explotar arrojándola lejos nuevamente

Sakura estaba un poco herida y aunque anteriormente había salido airosa de los ataques de su enemigo, al parecer su racha estaba en retirada, puesto que había caído completamente en los 2 últimos, así que decidió terminar eso lo antes posible, especialmente cuando vio que el samurái lanzaba su katana y hacía un sello que ella conocía, puesto que lo había visto en Naruto

Lo que el tipo hizo fue replicar la espada ya que al parecer había aprendido ese jutsu en su tiempo de exilio, el resultado fueron seis armas explosivas dirigiéndose hacia Sakura y que dejaban un nulo espacio para huir, así que ella recurrió a su única opción, formó un bisturí de chakra en su mano, miró a su oponente y sacudió el apéndice, lanzándole el chakra azul que para sorpresa del samurái le cortó la mano derecha desde la muñeca, el tipo vio su ataque frustrado ya que no pudo hacer explotar su arma y lo siguiente que vio fue el puño de la pelirrosa de frente, tras eso fue una más de sus víctimas

….

..

Ino tenía algunas complicaciones, sin embargo sin que el oponente lo note hizo una ilusión que alteraba progresivamente su percepción de la realidad, haciendo que ciertas distancias disminuyan y otras aumenten, aunque en una forma bastante lenta con tal de que el oponente no lo note hasta que ya era demasiado tarde

Su adversario seguía arrojándole golpes con su arma, golpes que Ino esquivaba, sin que su rival lo supiera, cada vez con más facilidad, llegando el punto que el samurái le dio la espalda y ella reunió chakra en la punta de sus dedos y tocó la parte alta de su cuello, ahí donde nace la columna, lo que ocurrió fue que el samurái abrió los ojos como si hubiese despertado, porque al ponerle chakra le liberó del genjutsu y él se sorprendió de que las cosas alrededor cambiaran de un momento a otro y antes de eso, cayó estrepitosamente al suelo, quedando sentado y sin poder moverse

El tipo intentaba levantar su arma y atacar a Ino quien lo miraba con una sonrisa, pero lo único que conseguía era mover los dedos de un pie y el cuello, realmente no entendía lo que pasaba con su cuerpo, porque no podía mover sus brazos ni se podía poner de pie, la Yamanaka dio una corta carcajada y comenzó a amarrarlo con cable ninja para luego reunirse con las demás e ir a dejar a ese tipo

….

..

Naruto atacó a Sasori con su guadaña cuando salió de ese enorme espiral de fuego, el golpe fue dado limpiamente…aunque cuando el arma terminó el ataque, Naruto vio que su cabeza calló desarticuladamente al suelo, y cuando sintió una gran navaja, similar a una fuuma shuriken, sólo que era más fina y no era plegable, atravesar su torso y salir hacia delante suyo, se dio cuenta que esa de enfrente era una marioneta distinta…aunque la volvió a mirar y se fijó que la marioneta era la del verdadero Sasori, mientras que su nuevo atacante era un muñeco de cabello castaño y una ropa totalmente diferente

El rubio algo asustado intentó atacar a su agresor con un giro, sin embargo éste se apartó un par de metros, Naruto entonces sacó de un sello en su túnica una inyección y se la puso en la pierna

—¿acaso pudiste crear un antídoto?...te felicito — Sasori

De pronto Naruto se comenzó a sentir extraño, con mucho calor y rápidamente apareció el chakra del zorro, la confusión se apoderó de él y cuando le iba a preguntar a Sasori qué le había hecho, se dio cuenta que apenas veía y no se podía mover, sólo podía mantenerse en pie tal y como estaba

—jajajaja, sé que tienes un equipo capacitado en medicina, por eso hice un veneno especialmente para ti — Sasori — es más rápido y selectivo ya que por más tiempo que pases expuesto a él, no morirás, puesto que no afecta a todos los músculos, pero sí a los voluntarios...

Naruto rápidamente liberó dos colas del Kyubi e intentó sujetar su guadaña lo más fuerte posible, pero los efectos del tóxico le hicieron perder lo poco que le quedaba de control y antes de que alcance a formar una prolongación en forma de garra, cayó desplomado al suelo soltando su arma, la cual afortunadamente no cayó sobre él, sino que lo hizo a un costado

—quién iba a pensar que podría verte así de vulnerable — Sasori — muchos te alaban como si fueses el nuevo fenómeno del mundo entero, pero seguro que si te viesen así no pensarían lo mismo

—¡Juho Soshiken! (golpe de los leones gemelos)

—Chidori!

Hinata intenta agredir al Sasori que estaba frente a Naruto, en un ataque sorpresa; sin embargo rápidamente aparece Sasuke utilizando su chidori a través de su katana para bloquear el golpe de Hinata y proteger a un exhausto Sasori, el tipo podría no conocer el agotamiento físico en ese cuerpo, sin embargo su chakra sí tenía un límite y su Sharingan le decía que éste estaba cerca

—¿Sasuke?...¿estás con akatsuki? — Hinata

—sí…mi único objetivo es vengarme…vengarme de Naruto — Sasuke — Katon Karyuudan no jutsu! (dragón de fuego)

El Uchiha hace una gran técnica de fuego, a la que Hinata tiene por necesidad que bloquear en vez de esquivar ya que Naruto estaba tras ella y en malas condiciones, así que lo más rápido fue hacer el giro celestial o kaiten para desviar las llamaradas que tras terminar le mostraron que ambos miembros de akatsuki habían huido del sitio, dejándolos solos a ella y a un maltrecho Naruto

—¡Naruto aguanta, yo te ayudaré! — Hinata

Naruto estaba consciente, pero no podía ni hablar por la parálisis inducida por el tóxico que le dio Sasori, el verdadero problema en estos momentos era el chakra del Kyubi, el cual ya había curado la enorme herida de Naruto producto del arma que le perforó el tronco por uno de sus costados, pero que seguía presente y hacía imposible introducirle chakra o algún otro utensilio para extraer el veneno que ni el mismo youki del demonio de 9 colas podía curar

—Naruto, si me oyes por favor quita el chakra del Kyubi, no puedo ayudarte con él ahí — Hinata

—pensando: _¡no lo estoy controlando! ¡Salió solo!_ — Naruto

Casi veinte minutos después llegó Sakura, la chica estaba preocupada por Naruto ya que sintieron el chakra del zorro, sin embargo Ino le dijo que ella se encargaba de los samurái para que Sakura, quien era mejor curando, fuera a ver a Naruto porque seguramente necesitaría ayuda, la chica se asustó cuando vio a Naruto rodeado de una energía roja, en el suelo y Hinata hablándole cada vez más desesperada

—¿Qué pasó? — Sakura

—ese sujeto de las marionetas lo atravesó con un arma envenenada — Hinata

—¿por qué no le extraes el veneno si con tus ojos eres incluso mejor que yo?

—¡no puedo! El chakra del zorro me impide hacer cualquier cosa

Al rato después llegó Ino, había devuelto los bandidos a las autoridades y se había reportado con el señor Mifune, la misión estaba oficialmente cumplida, pero cuando llegó se llevó una mala impresión al ver a Naruto en el estado que estaba y a sus otras dos compañeras haciendo hasta lo imposible por penetrar el manto del Kyubi, sin éxito hasta ahora

—¿por qué no le piden a katsuyu que lo lleve a Konoha? – Ino

—no creo que le agrade mucho que la usemos de ambulancia para Naruto

—yo lo haré — Hinata — Kuchiyose no jutsu! (jutsu de invocación)

La gran babosa apareció ahí, algo desorientada por no ver a Tsunade en un principio, pero luego entendió que estaban sus alumnas ahí

—¿Qué sucede?

—por favor Katsuyu-san lleva a Naruto a Konoha, está envenenado y por el chakra del Kyubi no podemos hacer nada — Hinata

—ya les dije que no me gusta que me invoquen tan a la ligera como si fuese una ambulancia para sus amigos

—¡por favor ayúdalo! — Hinata — no me importa si me quitas del contrato, es lo último que te pediré

—está bien, pero consideraré lo que ofreces

Finalmente el animal recibió las instrucciones y recogió a Naruto, de inmediato el chakra le comenzó a dañar y quemar el cuerpo, así que lo encerró dentro de una especie de burbuja de chakra utilizada para aislar personas potencialmente contagiosas o para encerrar a algún adversario

….

..

Naruto apareció en el hospital de Konoha, en donde Tsunade le recibió de parte de katsuyu y entendió lo complicado de la situación, por lo que mandó a llamar a Shizune de inmediato mientras llevaba al rubio a una sala más apropiada, ella tenía algunos sellos disruptores hechos por Jiraiya, Orochimaru se los dio luego de la formación del equipo y le enseñó a utilizarlo en caso de que tuviera que quitarle el chakra del zorro temporalmente a Naruto, el problema es que debido al sello que el rubio tenía (el que le puso Orochimaru) era más complicado y para poder quitarle el manto, ella tendría que estar enviando chakra al sello constantemente, mientras otra persona, Shizune en este caso, le extraía el veneno y le realizaba el tratamiento pertinente hasta que el Kyubi deje de sentir que está en peligro y deponga la materialización de su energía

Cuando la morena llegó su maestra la interiorizó de toda la información y ella se preocupó mucho por Naruto, así que de inmediato pusieron manos a la obra, la asistente de la sanin se sorprendió al ver que las toxinas estaban esparcidas por todo el cuerpo de Naruto, así que le tomó casi tres horas extraer todo o al menos casi todo el veneno, ya que siempre quedaban unas pequeñas proporciones que no producían más que algunas simples molestias

Seis horas más tarde estaban Naruto, Tsunade y Shizune en una habitación, la anestesia debía estar terminando su efecto ya que el rubio estaba despertando en esos momentos

—oh…vaya, ya me siento mejor…muchas gracias — Naruto

—¿podrías explicarnos qué fue lo que pasó? — Tsunade

—las chicas están bien si es lo que le preocupa, en la misión nos dividimos para buscar más rápido, pero yo me encontré con un akatsuki, Sasori de las arenas rojas y caí en una trampa que al final me dejó así

—¿no traías el antídoto que te di? — Shizune

—sí, e incluso me dio tiempo de usarlo, para luego reírse de mí, diciendo que había creado un nuevo veneno sólo para la ocasión — Naruto

—bueno, al menos mis otras alumnas están bien y tú lo estarás pronto, procura ser más cuidadoso — Tsunade

Después de revisar por última vez las medicinas de Naruto y anotar algunas cosas en su ficha, la rubia se fue de ahí, al pasar por la puerta le preguntó a Shizune si iba con ella, pero la morena le dijo que se quedaría un momento

—parece que se me está haciendo habitual aparecer por aquí — Naruto — menudo fracasado estoy hecho

—no te desanimes tan fácilmente — Shizune — eres alguien muy fuerte…aunque aún no entiendo del todo por qué no usas el poder del Kyubi, de seguro que con él podrías prácticamente aplastar a tus oponentes con facilidad

—si te soy sincero…es porque tengo miedo…mi sello está hecho para aislar y apresar al zorro, pero con el tiempo va cediendo levemente y cada vez me expone a una cantidad mayor…durante mi cumpleaños esto llega a un peak y tengo que someterme a un duro ritual para poder hacer mía, una parte más de su poder, pero como estoy cerca…siento el poder del zorro más próximo y temo que pueda ser más del que puedo controlar…me aterra tener tanto poder y ser capaz de hacer tanto daño

Lo siguiente tomó completamente por sorpresa a Naruto, puesto que sin mediar aviso, Shizune lo abrazó en forma sumamente tierna, lo que descolocó al rubio y lo dejó sin saber qué hacer

—no temas…yo sé que siempre hallarás la forma de proteger a quienes te importan, incluso del zorro — Shizune

Tras eso la morena salió de ahí con una sonrisa, dejándole una extraña sensación al rubio, que tras algunos momentos pasó a tornarse en algo un poco molesto

Orochimaru se topó con Shizune a la salida de la habitación y le indicó que preparara una habitación de cuidados intermedios ya que pronto sería necesaria, la morena quedó algo intrigada aunque algo sospechó cuando el sanin entró a la habitación de su alumno…especialmente cuando ella entró tras él y vio la habitación vacía

….

..

—¿Qué hacemos en el bosque de la muerte sensei? — Naruto

—vengo a darte una lección, porque creo que te has vuelto demasiado blando y torpe, así que la necesitas — Orochimaru — será un combate hasta que uno de los dos no pueda ponerse en pie

—pero…

El rubio aún no estaba recuperado por completo, de hecho estaba recibiendo el antídoto para esta nueva toxina por vía intravenosa, sin embargo eso poco le importó a su maestro y mentor quien lo voló de un solo puñetazo directo al rostro

….

..

La morena hizo como le indicaron, preparó un cuarto con mayores precauciones que para un paciente normal, aunque no estaba segura de qué sería lo que iban a poner ahí, tenía la ligera sospecha de que fuese Naruto, aunque aún no terminaba de entender la razón para ello

….

—¿no puedes dejar a un lado ese estúpido temor? — Orochimaru — recuerda la verdad universal, el más fuerte es el que sobrevive, hazte fuerte para proteger a tus amigos, para ser el mejor, o para lo que desees, siendo un débil y un miedoso no llegarás a ninguna parte…y siendo un débil yo nunca te reconoceré como un digno Hokage

Esas últimas palabras le habían llegado al rubio, quien estaba sangrando en abundancia sobre el suelo del bosque de la muerte, su maestro le había dado una paliza que no recordaba ya, por el tiempo que había pasado desde la última, tenía muchos cortes hechos con la kusanagi en el cuerpo, marcas de colmillos de serpientes y muchos moretones producto de los golpes

Casi treinta minutos habían pasado desde la última vez que el sanin había hablado, sin embargo aún no se iba ya que seguía contemplando a su alumno quien yacía malherido en el suelo y pese a que no había dicho nada, su mirada expresaba una determinación a toda prueba que le indicaba que sus palabras habían tenido el efecto deseado…aunque no se esperó que apareciera Shizune ahí

—¿Qué demonios pasó aquí?

—sólo le di una lección a ese tonto — Orochimaru

—¡acaso era necesario lastimarlo tanto, él no estaba recuperado por completo! – Shizune

—en vez de preocuparte por rebatirme, deberías ocuparte de él…yo ya terminé mis asuntos con él, por lo que es hora de irme

Así como dijo, Orochimaru se fue de ahí mediante su veloz transportación, dejando a Shizune y Naruto, la morena fue a ver al más joven y se relajó un poco al comprobar que pese a lo lamentable de su estado, su vida no corría peligro, así que lo sujetó y trasladó lo más rápido posible hasta la sala que tenía preparada, no entendía de dónde nacía tanta preocupación por este mono jovencito quien tenía fama de galán y donjuán

….

Al día siguiente, el equipo del rubio volvió a la aldea, Ino y Sakura le dijeron a Hinata que se adelantara a ver a Naruto, puesto que era la que más preocupada estaba, mientras ellas iban con el tercero y le daban el reporte de la misión

Cuando entraron en su oficina, Sarutobi les pidió que le expliquen lo sucedido y ellas explicaron con lujo de detalles lo acontecido, el hecho de que el llamado último Uchiha se hubiese unido a akatsuki, el cual era considerado como el bando de su hermano, lo sorprendió de sobremanera ya que no se esperaba que antepusiera una venganza contra Naruto a la intención original de ejecutarla contra Itachi, luego lo que le indicaron de Sasori le alarmó un poco ya que para haber sobrevivido al mejor o al menos el más destructivo de los jutsus de Naruto y más encima dejarlo en ese estado, debía ser alguien sumamente hábil y por tanto peligroso para los ninjas de Konoha, lo único positivo fue que ellas 3 demostraron ser hábiles y capaces a la hora de enfrentar a un enemigo del que no tuviesen gran conocimiento

—bien, por favor acérquense a Tsunade y díganle que las asigne al hospital unos días ya que tras la recuperación de Naruto, le tengo una asignación especial de la cual, me temo no podrán formar parte

—sí, Hokage-sama — Sakura

-mientras tanto, en el hospital-

"toc, toc"

—está abierto — Naruto

—hola Naruto-kun…¿cómo estás?

—ya me siento bien Hinata

—etto…Naruto…¿cómo te hiciste esas lesiones?...según recuerdo la única herida que tenías era por la hoja que te perforó

—una pequeña lección de última hora de parte de mi sensei

Naruto había visto la intención de Hinata, seguramente si vino sola era por un motivo en particular, y realmente no se sentía muy a gusto con lo que esperaba que ocurriese, aunque lo malo es que sería lo más probable, el sólo hecho de ver a Hinata con su nerviosismo, el cambiar el tema y hacer todas esas cosas le indicaban que estaba en lo cierto…lamentablemente

—Naruto-kun…hay algo que quiero decirte

—Hinata…no…por favor

—no, debo hacerlo…yo te amo Naruto-kun, siempre te he amado y te he seguido…he contemplado la mayoría de tus momentos, tus triunfos y tus caídas, sé que pude haber intentado acompañarte en esas instancias, pero tú me conoces y realmente hice todo lo que pude…tú…yo te amo….has sido mi inspiración y mi sueño por tanto tiempo que no puedo seguir aguantándolo

—….

—dime algo por favor — Hinata

—Hinata…esto es muy duro para mí, pero…tú sabes bien qué es lo que pienso sobre esos sentimientos…no puedo corresponderte y lo sabías perfectamente…lo único que puedo ofrecerte es mi amistad y mi eterna gratitud por ser una de mis primeras amigas…aún me acuerdo cuando me consolaste y me diste comida en Suna, después de mi discusión con Shikamaru y créeme que me importas…pero nunca será del modo en que tú sientes por mi

—(llorando)…pero…podríamos intentarlo, déjame estar a tu lado y ganarme tú corazón…aunque tenga que hacer lo que sea…si quieres toma mi cuerpo, pídeme lo que quiera y lo haré

—Hinata, eres consciente de que no voy a hacer eso, no me gusta jugar con la gente ni hacerle falsas expectativas a nadie

—¡acaso tan fea me consideras! — Hinata

Hinata en un acto que no se sabría distinguir entre rabia, despecho, amor o rebajarse; se quitó la blusa con la chaqueta, exponiendo su pecho delante de Naruto, como en un intento de tenerlo bajo cualquier tipo de motivo

—¡sé que te has acostado con Ino y Sakura! — Hinata — ¿por qué no puedes hacerlo conmigo?

—…

Naruto iba a contestar, sin embargo de pronto Shizune abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al ver a Hinata sin ropa en la parte superior de su cuerpo, mientras que Naruto estaba sentado cerca suyo viéndola, sin saber por qué salió de ahí sin decir nada, dejando aún más estupefactos y carentes de iniciativa a los jóvenes que fueron interrumpidos por la morena ninja médico

—como iba a decir, de las tres del equipo, tú eres la única que alberga ese tipo de sentimientos por mí…por eso puedo tener sexo con las demás ya que no se harán expectativas que no puedo cumplir, pero ese no es tu caso — Naruto — por favor vístete, qué dirían si vieran a la heredera del clan Hyuga así

—no me importa si mi padre tuviese que verme desnuda delante de ti si eso me permitiera al menos una sola oportunidad

—siempre serás como una hermana pequeña para mí, eso es todo cuanto puedo ofrecerte — Naruto

El rubio se vistió rápidamente delante de una roja y avergonzada Hinata, que nunca se imaginó ver a Naruto en ropa interior, el rubio realmente quería avergonzarla un poco para que se quedara ahí y no siguiera con sus intentos, así que al terminar le dio una palmada en un hombro y finalmente salió del cuarto

Se sentía bastante mal y no sabía por qué, pero sentía un pequeño dolor interno, como una especie de "espinita" dentro suyo que le molestaba y no sabía bien por qué, así que mientras iba saliendo de ahí, al doblar un pasillo de encontró con Ino y Sakura, ésta última le llevaba la guadaña

—parece que te estás acostumbrando a su peso, muchas gracias por todo — Naruto

—Naruto…¿Hinata habló contigo? — Sakura

—sí…deberían ir a mi cuarto, seguramente necesita de una amiga que la consuele

Naruto se acomodó su arma en la espalda y terminó de salir del hospital, realmente se estaba hartando de ese lugar ya que siempre que caía por ahí, era porque alguien lo había dejado en condiciones deplorables

….

..

"toc, toc"

¡PUM!

Orochimaru abrió la puerta de su recinto y salió disparado hacia el interior ya que Naruto apenas le vio, le propinó una fuerte patada que le hizo salir disparado hasta impactarse en una mesa, la cual se rompió con facilidad al recibir el impacto del cuerpo del sanin

—para que aprendas a no abusar de los heridos

—al menos tengo claro que estas mejor, y no sólo físicamente…mañana partimos temprano, así que nada de andar perdiendo el tiempo — Orochimaru

—si…si

…

Era un poco más tarde, Ino había llegado hace poco a su departamento, estuvieron casi una hora y media con Hinata hasta que dejó de llorar, la verdad es que la compadecía un poco, pero de todas formas su respeto por Naruto había aumentado un poco, puesto que el rubio perfectamente podría haberse intentado aprovechar de la situación para al menos acostarse con Hinata, pero no lo hizo, lo que para ella demostraba que era un hombre…y uno de palabra; hace poco se había duchado y ahora estaba con una polera blanca y unos shorts bastante cómodos para andar por su departamento, el cual quedaba como a cuatro cuadras del hospital…de pronto sintió el timbre de su puerta, por lo que abrió y vio entrar a Naruto, cosa que le sorprendió ya que no esperaba verlo ahí luego de lo ocurrido

Ino lo saludó, pero no alcanzó a terminar cuando el rubio le cerró la boca poniéndole sus labios y dándole un gran beso, cerró la puerta con el pie y luego la puso contra la muralla, separándose de sus labios por unos instantes para tomar aire

—¿Qué pasa Naruto? — Ino

—mañana me voy…y quiero llevarme un buen recuerdo — Naruto

—pensando: _más bien parece que quisieras quitarte a alguien de la cabeza_ — Ino

EL rubio volvió a besar apasionadamente a Ino, quien rápidamente aprovechó la situación para tener algo de sexo, puesto que él despertaba fácilmente su interés, así que puso de su parte, cruzó sus brazos por detrás de su cuello y dobló una de sus piernas como para darle "contención" con su rodilla, Naruto comenzó a explorar su cuerpo con sus hábiles manos, deteniéndose un momento en sus pechos, entonces luego siguió el curso normal y procedió a arrebatarle los pantaloncitos dejándola sin nada que cubriera su intimidad, la cual palpó con sus dedos y al descubrir que ya estaba lista, abrió las piernas de Ino y la elevó un poco, siempre apoyándola contra la pared, entonces la penetró hasta el fondo y recién entonces se detuvo un momento, la pausa fue para que Ino no sienta tanto dolor, así que luego de que la rubia comenzara a morderle suavemente la oreja, Naruto comenzó a mover sus caderas embistiéndola con sus constantes movimientos de vaivén

Ino nunca había probado esa posición y la verdad suponía que para Naruto debía ser algo cansadora, sin embargo lo que era ella, estaba encantada y sumamente a gusto con todo eso, el rubio le sujetaba una pierna, puesto que le levantó una de las extremidades y aprovechaba para tocar su trasero o incluso por momentos introducir la punta de su dedo en su ano, el rubio pronto comenzó a sentir que la chica le apretaba su miembro, lo cual producía sensaciones enormemente placenteras, por lo que al cabo de unos minutos acabó corriéndose dentro de ella cuando alcanzó el clímax, mientras que Ino hacía eso involuntariamente porque estaba a punto de acabar, y el sentir el tibio esperma del rubio fue el mejor catalizador para la cascada de sensaciones que le vino, ya que después de cada orgasmo todos sus umbrales bajaban y era enormemente sensible hasta el más mínimo estímulo, ya que todo le producía poderosas sensaciones que se conectaban con sus zonas erógenas

Naruto le bajó la pierna a Ino y apoyó esa mano contra la muralla como para sujetarse, estaba un poco agitado y enormemente satisfecho y complacido

—te viniste mucho…Naruto…¿por qué hiciste esto? — Ino — te noté como ausente, normalmente hablas o eres más participativo

—lo siento Ino…es solo…que luego de lo de hoy…después de todo lo que me ha pasado, quería olvidarme y despejarme de todo eso y…discúlpame

—no te preocupes tontito…no te dije que estuviste mal…sólo diferente…aunque me gusta más cuando lo haces en cuerpo y alma, así que procura recompensarme la próxima vez

Al final Ino se llevó a Naruto a su cuarto, era un poco tarde y ambos estaban cansados por lo ajetreado del día, así que se acostaron totalmente desnudos, con Ino abrazándose a la espalda de Naruto una vez que éste se durmió

A la mañana siguiente, la rubia se decepcionó un poco al encontrar que estaba sola en su cama y su acompañante había dejado sólo una nota, pidiéndole disculpas y diciéndole que la próxima vez estaría más presente, por lo que ella traviesa no pudo evitar dejar escapar una sonrisita pensando en que le habían asegurado una próxima vez

….

Naruto iba caminando junto a Orochimaru, se dirigían a una de las bases subterráneas de Jiraiya, una que quedaba cerca del país de las olas ya que ese sitio si bien era bastante transitado, especialmente por turistas y gente vacacionando, no era en lo absoluto sospechoso y solía haber mucho espacio para que un ninja desapareciera sin dejar rastro

Precisamente esto es lo que aprovechaban los domadores de serpientes, quienes habían sido guiados por instrucciones de Jiraiya y cuando vieron una piedra en particular supieron que era ahí, por lo que la tocaron, concentraron algo de chakra y fueron transportados a un inmenso subterráneo, donde en un principio había un pasillo y pocos segundos tras su llegada apareció Jiraiya

—¿cómo estás Naruto…he sabido que no te ha ido muy bien últimamente? — Jiraiya

—era sólo un problema de enfoque, ahora estoy más que listo

…

..

.

Rápidamente pasaron dos semanas, aquel era el día del cumpleaños del rubio y aún le salía algo de vapor desde la espalda, estaba tirado boca abajo en el suelo y no es que estuviese herido, sino que estaba muy, pero muy cansado; para sorpresa de ambos sanin, el proceso de "asimilación" de la energía del zorro fue mucho más rápido que nunca, puesto que Naruto solía emplear varios días en poder dominar el poder, sin embargo ahora sólo le tomó ocho horas y lo único que había cambiado sustancialmente era su determinación, ahora su mente era la que más pedía un descanso y eso se veía reflejado en su cuerpo, el cual estaba rendido en el suelo

—Naruto…¿estás bien? – Orochimaru

—….mmmm…

—ahora que no podrás hacer un escándalo ni podrás sacar el chakra del Kyubi hay algo que quiero contarte…presta atención ya que es algo importante

—….

—la familia de tu madre, los Uzumaki, no están extintos, aún hay unos pocos viviendo refugiados y esperando tu llegada — Orochimaru

Naruto al escuchar esa revelación, abrió los ojos de par en par, estaba más que impresionado, sin embargo su estado era lamentable y no tardó mucho en quedarse dormido aún en contra de su voluntad

—realmente eres malo — Jiraiya

—¡qué!...tenía que decírselo ya y esta me pareció la opción más segura — Orochimaru


	15. Reencuentro

CAPITULO 14 Reencuentro

Iba llegando a Konoha dos días después del cumpleaños del rubio, realmente sabía que algo como lo ocurrido podía pasar, sin embargo aún así lo tomó por sorpresa el resultado de los hechos, pero no era mucho lo que podía hacer, así que decidió seguir caminando puesto que estaba a poca distancia de su destino final…la oficina de Sarutobi

Los guardias lo vieron cruzar la puerta, pero como siempre iba con ese rostro, serio, inexpugnable, casi aterrador, decidieron que sería mejor que no le hablaran ya que podían sentir en algún modo su ira, el sanin circuló tranquilo por la villa hasta llegar al edificio que buscaba, subió las escaleras con algo de pesar y terminó por recorrer el camino restante hasta que estuvo frente a la puerta y golpeó…su antiguo maestro le indicó que pasara, cosa que él hizo y tras entrar cerró la puerta

—¿y Naruto…dónde está? – Sarutobi

—debería estar camino a la aldea de la niebla

—(dio un profundo y sonoro suspiro) ….¿podrías explicarme qué hace alguien que está en la mira de una organización tan peligrosa viajando solo a un país no aliado, a una aldea extraña?

—le dije de su clan

Flash Back

Cuando el rubio despertó, rápidamente se incorporó, estaba durmiendo en una cama, aunque al parecer su mente seguía dándole vueltas al asunto del clan que su maestro le había dicho apenas segundos antes de perder la consciencia, por el obvio interés que ésto despertaría en él, Orochimaru se había quedado esperando a que despierte y Jiraiya había preferido acompañarlos ahí también

—¿es cierto lo que me dijiste? — Naruto

Al escuchar eso ambos hombres mayores supieron que el rubio estaba demandando nada más que la absoluta verdad, normalmente no tuteaba a Orochimaru, pero cuando lo hacía era porque haría hasta lo imposible por hacer lo que se había propuesto

—sí, es cierto…aunque te diría que no te emociones aún, ellos pueden ser parte de tu clan…nominativamente, pero no son tu familia emocionalmente — Orochimaru

—por favor explícate – Naruto

—verás…el clan Uzumaki era una potencia en el país del remolino, un sitio sin feudal en donde una familia gobernaba bajo estrictas tradiciones, las cuales afortunadamente no buscaban imponer en las personas ajenas al clan…ellos comenzaron a organizarse luego de la formación de las primeras villas, por lo que no son tan conocidos como los grandes clanes de Konoha o del mundo, pero son muy fuertes…su mayor habilidad es un extremadamente avanzado dominio de las armas y de las tácticas avanzadas de asesinato, ellos eran ninjas extremadamente eficaces…incluso se les llamó, el clan de la muerte, puesto que una vez que te convertías en el objetivo de uno de ellos, muy pocas veces salías con vida — Orochimaru — ellos sufrieron un ataque desde el país del agua y finalmente fueron forzados a rendirse, entregaron sus territorios y su soberanía, a cambio de recibir el sigilo y cubierta para hacerlos pasar por vencidos durante la conquista y consiguientemente extintos…actualmente deben haber entre diez o doce personas…pero realmente ellos no albergan sentimientos por ti o por nadie…desde pequeños son entrenados en el sigilo y el asesinato, su filosofía es absolutamente marcial y no harán nada a menos que se los ordene alguien superior

—¿dónde puedo encontrarlos? — Naruto

—Mei sabe dónde…ella es mi cómplice y aliada, si se lo preguntas te dirá cómo llegar hasta ellos — Jiraiya

El rubio rápidamente tomó la guadaña y se puso de pie para salir de ahí…sin embargo Orochimaru se puso entre la puerta y él para detenerlo, entendía su deseo por ir en su búsqueda, sin embargo primero debía terminar de contarle la historia

—¿Qué harás cuando los veas? — Orochimaru

—voy a preguntarles por su relación con mi madre y luego les ofreceré que vengan conmigo

—¿acaso no me escuchaste? — Orochimaru — para ellos no importa si eres su hijo o su vecino, o incluso un desconocido!...¿por qué crees que no te lo dije antes?

—porque no estaba listo…con que sólo obedecen órdenes de un superior eh….déjame adivinar… debo vencerlos para que me reconozcan como tal

—así es…ellos son extremadamente hábiles con sus espadas y te pondrán un duelo como prueba, si logras vencer te reconocerán — Orochimaru — pero te advierto que no vacilarán ni un segundo para matarte

De pronto y sin hacer ningún tipo de esfuerzo visible, Naruto sacó seis colas de chakra rojo y un pequeño o tenue manto del mismo color, era la "liberación inicial" del chakra del Kyubi, que sólo emitía esa capa superficial, más no la poderosa energía que cubría y destruía su piel

—(levantando las manos como indicando que no se movería de ahí) adelante, atácame con la kusanagi cuanto quieras, si me logras lastimar me quedaré aquí y olvidaré el asunto — Naruto

Fin Flash Back

—increíblemente ninguno de mis ataques pudo hacerle ni el más mínimo rasguño…créeme que si un akatsuki se cruza en su camino sería lo peor que le pudiese pasar a él — Orochimaru — en estos momentos Naruto ha dejado sus dudas atrás y su determinación para seguir adelante es lo más poderoso que existe

—de todos modos me parece algo sumamente peligroso…si no llega en una semana lo vas a buscar tú mismo — Sarutobi

….

Naruto viajaba sobre su serpiente-dragón marina, Seb, a toda velocidad aprovechando que el agua conectaba al país de las olas con la aldea de la niebla, el animal nunca antes había visto a Naruto tan serio y determinado, así que cuando el rubio le dijo que fueran a la niebla a máxima velocidad, él realmente nadaba todo lo rápido que podía

Cuando estaba anocheciendo, por fin llegaron a la aldea, eran casi las ocho de la tarde, por lo que Naruto no estaba seguro de encontrar a la Mizukage en su oficina, aún así lo intentaría, por lo que se bajó de su invocación, le agradeció su ayuda y salió rápidamente de ahí por sus propios medios

El rubio avanzó a toda velocidad, era increíble, pero sentía que ahora que controlaba más del chakra del Kyubi, el suyo mismo había aumentado parcialmente puesto que se sentía con más energía que antes, así que aprovechando sus ya excelentes capacidades físicas, potenció aún más sus piernas con chakra y llegó en menos de cinco minutos, tras atravesar más de media aldea, cuando llegó a la torre de la Mizukage, en un comienzo los ANBU se alarmaron porque un extraño llegase tan rápido, así que intentaron darle caza, pero no pudieron hasta que el rubio entró a la oficina de aquella mujer, donde finalmente se detuvo y sólo con miradas les indicó a sus hombres que la dejaran sola

—veo que es cierto que te enteraste — Mei Terumi

—por favor, no quiero juegos ni acertijos, dime dónde están — Naruto

—(le arrojó un mapa) ahí están…ten cuidado…son fuertes

—no te preocupes (dándole una mirada confiada)…yo lo soy más — Naruto

El rubio salió a la misma velocidad a la que llegó, así que pocos pudieron verlo pasar, la mujer quedó contemplando el sitio que ese joven había ocupado hace poco, no sabía bien por qué, pero el rubio se veía más confiado y poderoso, lucía incluso más maduro y consciente, no tenía claro lo que había pasado, pero sea lo que sea ahora se veía mucho más hombre

—espero que tengas éxito…Naruto

De pronto la puerta de su oficina se abrió violentamente dejando entrar a un tipo alto que lucía un parche en el ojo y una fina espada

—¿Mizukage-sama es cierto que Naruto anduvo por aquí?

—sí Ao, pero te aconsejo que olvides esa búsqueda de revancha por lo que le hizo a su espada, ya no eres amenaza alguna para él

El espadachín no se esperó venir eso, en la aldea era uno de los más diestros utilizando la espada y si bien era cierto que en su "encuentro" anterior, él lo tomó por sorpresa y le destruyó su katana, así que ahora buscaba cobrársela y si bien la Mizukage normalmente le provocaba un poco o a veces le menospreciaba, nunca hablaba tan en serio y nunca lo había hecho frente a Naruto, por lo que tras ver su orgullo enormemente herido, salió en silencio de ahí

Naruto iba a toda velocidad por los terrenos del país del agua, sus ojos iban rojos aunque no mostraba ningún otro rasgo visible de la influencia del zorro en su cuerpo, ya estaba cerca del lugar que estaba señalado en el mapa, el cual indicaba un bosque en la zona norte del país, a los pies de las montañas donde los miembros del clan Uzumaki estaban escondidos

El rubio llegó al bosque, era algo tarde así que la visibilidad era escasa, por lo que le sería difícil encontrar la señal que indicaba la puerta de entrada al complejo subterráneo, así que decidió hacerlos salir, y qué mejor forma que hacerles creer que estaban en peligro, por lo que rodeó su cuerpo de chakra rojo y dejó salir tres colas del mismo material en su espalda, rápidamente sintió algunos movimientos, por lo que rápidamente quitó toda esa energía

—¡extraño, sal de aquí!

—no soy un extraño, soy Naruto Uzumaki y vengo a reclamar mi posición como su líder

De pronto tres hombres aparecieron junto a él, llevaban túnicas azules oscuro bastante ajustadas al cuerpo, con una bufanda que les cubría el cuello y gran parte del rostro, así como un cinturón bastante ancho en el que seguramente escondían algún tipo de arma

—pasa…pero ten en cuenta que aún no te creemos del todo y al más mínimo movimiento sospechoso te eliminaremos

—me gustaría verlos intentándolo — Naruto

Uno de aquellos sujetos le indicó a Naruto que le siga, por lo que el rubio lo hizo y tras él lo iban flanqueando los otros dos hombres, entró por una escotilla y pudo ver una vez dentro que habían unos pocos más, fueron caminando por un pasillo y uno de sus escoltas, al parecer fue a llamar a los demás, finalmente lo condujeron a lo que parecía una arena para combates

—bien…¿cómo te llamas? — anciano

—Naruto Uzumaki

—ya veo…el hijo de Kushina… (hizo una mueca)

—¡por qué pones esa cara de disgusto cuando nombré a mi madre! — Naruto

De inmediato cuatro sujetos desenfundaron sus espadas y le apuntaron con ellas al cuello del rubio, mientras que el anciano levantaba la mano como indicándoles que se detengan

—no se preocupen…no le harán daño con eso — anciano

—pensando: _¿acaso vio a través de mi transformación en viento?_ — Naruto

—Naruto…creo que después habrá tiempo para responder tus preguntas siempre y cuando seas quien dices ser…¿podrías darme una pequeña muestra de sangre por favor?

El viejo le estiró la mano con una especie de placa de vidrio, el rubio sólo tuvo que materializar un poco de viento, lo suficientemente agudo como para causarle un corte y de su dedo salió un poco de sangre, la cual cayó sobre el objeto y tras algunos segundos la sangre comenzó a dibujar la misma espiral que llevaba el emblema que Naruto tenía en su ropa, específicamente sobre su hombro derecho, aunque casi nadie veía, ya que estaba tapado por la capucha roja

—es cierto…eres de los nuestros…mi nombre es Yusuke Uzumaki y soy el líder interino por así decirlo…ahora te damos dos opciones, te bates en un combate libre con alguien que yo escoja por el liderato del clan o bien te quedas a escuchar nuestras historias y te marchas

—no vine aquí a solo escuchar historias…así que voy a luchar…pero quiero que se acostumbren a mi estilo desde un comienzo…(mirando a su alrededor) son once en total…que todos los que quieran me ataquen al unísono…como sea, con el estilo que deseen, si logran hacerme aunque sea un rasguño, me iré de aquí y no los volveré a molestar…por el contrario si logro hacer que desistan y se rindan o no se puedan poner en pie, me reconocerán como líder

—¡mocoso arrogante! — Yusuke

Naruto vio como de los once, ocho se dispusieron a atacarlo, sólo no lo intentaron un chico de unos doce años y dos mujeres que seguramente tenían entre quince y dieciocho, entonces él inspiró y seis colas rojas salieron de él, así como un chakra rojo que emanaba un increíble instinto asesino, de los nueve, cinco quedaron prácticamente paralizados y sólo cuatro pudieron cargar realmente contra el rubio, éstos intentaron golpes en puntos absolutamente letales, pero nada pudieron hacerle al manto que cubría al rubio, quien utilizando las colas los sujetó a los cuatro y con su dominio molecular del viento, dejó sin oxígeno el aire alrededor suyo…causando una impactante vista para los siete espectadores del combate, quienes veían cómo Naruto sujetaba y poco a poco debilitaba a sus otros compañeros, hasta que poco a poco fueron cayendo desmallados uno tras otro

—(Volviendo a la normalidad) atiéndanlos por favor — Naruto

El rubio agradecía y valoraba el poder dominar bien sus transiciones, ya que ahora podía quitar el chakra del zorro sin sufrir en lo más mínimo, por lo que no lucía débil en ningún momento, se fijó que los cuatro tipos eran sumamente rápidos y hábiles ya que todos añadieron una recomposición elemental de tipo agua, intuyendo que por el color, el chakra era de tipo fuego, sin embargo poco podía hacer el chakra regular contra el youki

Naruto se sentó en el suelo apoyándose en una banca, pero el chico de doce años le llevó una silla y le llamó Naruto-sama, él por su parte le revolvió el pelo dándole las gracias por el asiento, pero le indicó que sólo le dijera Naruto

Minutos más tarde los vencidos fueron despertando, siendo el último en hacerlo el viejo Yusuke, así que Naruto esperó tranquilo hasta que todos estuvieran bien y que fueran ellos quienes le hablaran

—me sorprende, pero has vencido — Yusuke — eres el legítimo líder del clan y estamos a tus órdenes

—bueno, si es así daré las primeras directrices de mi mandato…primero mi nombre es Naruto y nada de samas, segundo, como soy el líder las cosas se hacen a mí manera, posiblemente no me gusten sus costumbres así que las cambiaré y al que no le guste, puede desafiarme por mi lugar… ahora por favor explíquenme todo lo relacionado a mi madre

—bueno Naruto, yo soy el más idóneo para eso — Yusuke — todo se remonta a Yoshimitsu, tu abuelo…y mi hermano, cuando él tuvo su primogénita, ésta fue una mujer de ojos claros y cabello rojo, como vez todos somos pelirrojos, pero nadie más tiene los ojos azules, en su infancia fue prácticamente una princesa y por lo mismo fue tratada con mayor delicadeza y pleitesía, sin embargo cuando comenzó a ser más consciente de las costumbres y enseñanzas del clan, entonces intentó siempre mostrar su descontento…y su padre pareció estar más con ella que con el clan, entonces cuando fue mayor y cumplió los dieciséis, en vez de seguir nuestros ritos, urdió junto con su padre un engaño para permitirle huir y separarse del clan, por esto nosotros enfrentamos a Yoshimitsu y lo castigamos con la pena capital por alta traición…a tu madre la buscamos para forzarla a volver…pero tenía la protección de Konoha y posteriormente de tu padre, quien venció a varios de los nuestros

—¿y qué pasó con mi abuela? — Naruto

—ella misma le quitó la vida después de que nosotros lo redujimos — Yusuke — era lo que debía hacerse

—bien…primero les informo que nos iremos de aquí…tengo otro lugar donde esconderlos y prefiero que estén más cerca…nadie matará a nadie dentro del grupo y me responderán sólo a mí, entendido?

Todos los demás asintieron, así que después de eso vinieron las presentaciones, de los once habían en total cinco mujeres, dos jóvenes, y tres mayores de veintiséis, treinta y treinta y dos, los demás eran todos hombres, Yusuke tenía cincuenta y seis, el que seguía tenía cuarenta y dos y los demás estaban en la década de los veinte y el menor tenía doce años, toda la noche Naruto se la pasó escuchando historias de su madre cuando joven y se daba cuenta que su sensei estaba en lo cierto, él había heredado su impulsividad y su terquedad de ella y sólo de ella, por un lado se alegraba de tener los ojos como los de ella ya que de algún modo le hacía sentirla presente

Al día siguiente amanecía en todos lados y el rubio les indicó a sus nuevos seguidores que esperaran a que regrese ya que iba a arreglar las cosas con la Mizukage y partirían cuando estuviese oscuro y pudiesen usar la noche como una más de sus armas, después de eso les dejó su guadaña y partió a toda velocidad

Naruto sabía que seguramente Mei estaría en su casa personal, y aunque ésta estaba altamente sellada y protegida, había una forma en que podría ingresar…así que se dispuso a ir hacia allá, sabiendo que estaría ahí ya que entraba más tarde en la oficina

….

La Mizukage no había podido dormir con tranquilidad aunque tras un rato lo consiguió, sin embargo de pronto sintió una presencia conocida y se sentó en su cama para quedarse viendo a Naruto

—¿Naruto…cómo entraste?

—tu casa tiene ductos de ventilación y yo ya soy uno con el viento

—entiendo…si estás vivo supongo que pudiste pasar su desafío — Mizukage

—te lo dije, soy más fuerte…por eso mismo, primero venía a darte las gracias por cuidarlos…la verdad esperaba algo un poco diferente, pero tal como Orochimaru-sensei me lo dijo, son simples soldados que cumplen órdenes, tendré un duro trabajo cambiándolos…me los voy a llevar

—¿a dónde?

—según la recomendación de un inesperado amigo, yo también construí algunos escondites subterráneos y están más cerca de Konoha — Naruto — con las misiones especiales y las recompensas he conseguido bastante dinero

—¿no necesitas nada más? — Mei

—(le dio un corto beso en los labios) no preciosa

Tras esas palabras, el rubio se fue rápidamente deshaciéndose en el aire y dejando algo impactada a la mujer quien no se esperaba esas palabras proviniendo de él, aunque luego volvió a esconder la cabeza entre las cubiertas de su cama, ya que estaba un poco avergonzada

Naruto estuvo deambulando para varios lugares dentro de aquel país durante el día, incluso envió algunos clones a resolver algunos asuntos necesarios para lo que se proponía, así que cuando volvió al refugio de su clan en el bosque, estaba comenzando a oscurecer

—¿ha comido algo señor Naruto?

—no, aunque no lo haré si sigues con eso de señor Naruto, Kiara

—lo siento s…Naruto – Kiara

Entonces le dieron un plato de comida al rubio quien había pasado todo el día haciendo preparativos, estuvieron comiendo junto con él y conversaron sobre algunas de las cosas que harían de ahora en adelante, las principales instrucciones del rubio eran que se aseguraran bien en el sitio que iban a usar y que los cuatro que le atacaron al comienzo investiguen sobre akatsuki, les indicó que cualquier tipo de enfrentamiento con los bandidos estaba prohibido y siempre debían estar juntos los cuatro, los de las nubes rojas eran demasiado peligroso como para enfrentarlos y lo único que quería era que le informaran periódicamente si es que había algo que informar acerca de sus movimientos y en especial de los bijou que tenían capturados, por lo que les informó de algunos de sus contactos

Dentro de un par de horas, los doce "Uzumaki" comenzaron su éxodo, la Mizukage le había indicado a Naruto un sitio que a una hora puntual quedaría sin vigilancia, aunque sólo permanecería así por dos minutos, tiempo más que suficiente para que estos hombres pasaran furtivamente, el rubio los condujo a través del país del fuego, ya que con tantos viajes comenzaba a ganar mayor experiencia sobre el camino y las rutas por las que podrían pasar desapercibidos, estuvieron toda la noche viajando a alta velocidad, mientras Naruto cargaba al chico de doce quien era el más lento del grupo, el chico en un comienzo no quería ser una carga ni aceptar que el líder se tome la molestia de llevarlo, pero Naruto puso voz de mando y éste acabó aceptando

Los demás Uzumaki estaban algo divididos, ya que si bien era casi obvio que este chico iba a cambiar muchas de sus costumbres, haciendo realidad el sueño de su madre, era alguien sumamente fuerte, ellos intentaron utilizar la guadaña de Naruto, el colmillo espejo, pero sólo dos pudieron levantarla y moverla torpemente de un lado a otro debido a su gran peso, pero Naruto podía tomarla con una mano y realizar todo tipo de maniobras con gran facilidad, lo que les indicaba que su fuerza era inmensa

—ya llegamos, deben tener presente que este lugar no es normalmente transitado, así que si ven a alguien transitando deben estar atentos…aunque si lleva un emblema de la hoja intacto, intenten no alertarlos de su presencia — Naruto — repito si ven a un akatsuki, lo que deben hacer es huir, incluso si se acercan aquí, deben ir a Konoha y contactarme en el acto

—entendido — Yusuke

—yo iré a hablar con el viejo para que no tengan problemas…volveré por la noche, así que por favor espérenme para comer

….

..

Eran las diez de la mañana y el tercero veía cómo Naruto llegaba tras cuatro días de ausencia y tenía unas visibles bolsas bajo sus ojos, que le hicieron preguntarse con cierta suspicacia el motivo de su origen

—me alegro de verte

—lo siento viejo…realmente me disculpo por haber partido sin avisar, pero entenderás que era por un asunto de suma importancia — Naruto

—aunque no lo apruebo del todo, lo entiendo Naruto así que no te preocupes — Sarutobi — ¿dime… cómo te fue?

—soy el actual líder del clan Uzumaki, contándome somos sólo doce en total…aunque la mayoría de los adultos son excelentes ninjas, diría que al menos siete tienen nivel de un jounin con al menos diez años en dicho rango…y si me consideras a mí…poder sobra

—veo que tu último viaje le ha sentado muy bien a tu confianza — Sarutobi

—simplemente puse mi mente en orden y logré un increíble control de mis poderes…ahora puedo liberar y quitar el chakra del Kyubi casi instantáneamente y sin ningún tipo de consecuencia

—me alegro de ver que te ha sido de utilidad la ocasión — Sarutobi — ¿qué pasó con tus "dirigidos"?

—los tengo ocultos…y por lo mismo quería pedirte que los inscribas como ANBU para que puedan entrar a la aldea en caso de ser necesario — Naruto

—lo haré…pero promete que confías totalmente en ellos

—lo prometo, lamentablemente son simples soldados que obedecen órdenes sin siquiera pensar en su opinión, pero los cambiaré aunque me tome tiempo — Naruto

—me suena familiar esa descripción

Estuvieron un tiempo inscribiendo a los once, incluso a los más jóvenes, no es que los enviaría a realizar algún tipo de labor, pero en caso de necesitarlo, podrían tener la urgencia de ir a la aldea huyendo de akatsuki o a informarle algo y no quería tener problemas posteriores, cuando tuvo los permisos e identificaciones con los nombres "código" de cada uno le dio las gracias y se dirigió a su casa, puesto que tenía mucho sueño

En el camino creó un clon y lo envió con sus sensei para informarles que estaba de regreso por si lo necesitaban para algo, pero que si deseaban hablar con él para ponerse al día, lo hicieran mañana, puesto que no había dormido nada y necesitaba un descanso, por lo que entró a su casa y fue directo a su cuarto para acostarse…

…de pronto sintió unos golpes en la puerta, despertó a causa de ello y miró el reloj en su mesita, eran casi las siete de la tarde, no tenía idea quién podría estar llamando, pero ya que se había despertado iría a abrir

Shizune vio a un somnoliento Naruto quien tenía la ropa toda arrugada y doblada, parecía estar recién despertando, por lo que se sintió un poco tonta y sólo quiso irse

—hola Naruto…¿estás ocupado…interrumpo algo? — Shizune

—aawww (bostezo) — Naruto — no, no…estaba durmiendo porque he estado ocupado viajando, llegué esta mañana…pasa

Shizune entró a la sala de estar de la casa del rubio, se sentó en un sillón y esperó a Naruto se limpiara la cara y se mojara un poco para poder estar en condiciones de hablar tranquilo, entonces le ofreció algo a la kunoichi para tomar

—¿Qué pasa?

—nada…verás…puede que esto no tenga mucho sentido…pero… la última vez que nos vimos, no fue en la mejor de las circunstancias — Shizune

—oh!...ahora lo recuerdo…mira…yo (es interrumpido)

—no Naruto, por eso vine — Shizune — Hinata fue unos días después y me explicó la situación… si bien me da mucha pena por ella, creo… creo que por alguna razón me sentí…(algo roja) aliviada

—bueno…por un lado me tranquiliza que no creas cosas que no son… y por el otro…me disculpo si sueno grosero, pero no he tenido mucho tiempo para preocuparme de eso…lo cierto es que he tenido cosas importantes de las que ocuparme ya que si cometo un error ahora, pondré en peligro la vida de varias personas

—ah!...bueno (se puso algo triste) siento molestarte… quería decirte que no te preocupes que no andaré diciendo cosas a nadie… suerte con lo que hagas

Naruto vio a Shizune salir bastante más desanimada de lo que había llegado, sabía que fue injusto y prácticamente grosero, pero ahora iba a seguir sus convicciones y no iba a dejar que nada ni nadie se interpusiera en su camino, además dejó su guadaña guardada y tomó los papeles junto con los uniformes que su clon fue a preparar, revisó todo y echó las cosas a un bolso para luego partir a toda velocidad al refugio

….

..

—hola Naruto, ¿cómo te fue?

—muy bien Kiara, todos podrán quedarse aquí e ir a Konoha en caso de ser necesario — Naruto — ¿dónde están Yusuke, Kisman, Klerk y Len?

—ellos fueron a patrullar los alrededores

—deben haber expandido su radio de acción porque no los sentí, ¿hace cuánto salieron? — Naruto

—hace veinte minutos…sabes, eres el líder, pero no debes preocuparte tanto, ellos hacían cosas incluso más peligrosas antes de tu llegada

—muchas gracias Yass, pero debes entender que estando a cargo hace tan poco es normal que me preocupe por todos…además son mi familia, aunque para ustedes eso no signifique mucho, para mí sí lo es — Naruto

Tres cuartos de hora después, los cuatro volvieron, confirmando haber asegurado un perímetro de medio kilómetro a la redonda, Yusuke al ser el más anciano y sabio del grupo tenía conocimientos en fuuinjutsu, por lo que cuando alguien traspase ese perímetro, ellos iban a sentir una alerta que les permitiría prepararse para las posibles amenazas, cuando estuvieron todos preparados se dispusieron a comer y luego de la cena, el rubio les entregó los papeles y los uniformes, desde ahora si salían afuera tendrían que hacerlo caracterizados como ANBU de la hoja, aunque como distintivo utilizarían máscaras rojas

Los hombres que andaban entre los veinte propusieron ponerse a celebrar luego de la cena, primero estaba el hecho de la llegada de Naruto, podía no importarles mucho que fuese un familiar, pero les alegraba tener nuevamente un líder declarado y uno muy fuerte por cierto; y por otro lado tenían un nuevo hogar, el cual sería provisional, ya que el mismo Naruto les comunicó de sus intenciones de tomar el apellido Namikaze cuando cumpliera la mayoría completa de edad, y entonces se mudarían con él a Konoha, a su residencia definitiva, unos pocos comenzaron a encender el ambiente y al final todos los mayores, y el nuevo líder comenzaron a beber y hacer bromas…definitivamente fue una excelente velada

…..

..

—¡oh! Otra vez no por favor… — Naruto

El rubio despertó con un gran dolor de cabeza y lo primero que vio al despertar fue el rostro de Kiara, la joven un año menor que él, quien dormía plácidamente sobre su brazo, puesto que él la tenía abrazada y muy cerca suyo, entonces comenzó a recordar y muchas imágenes vinieron a su cabeza, en las cuales Naruto estaba sobre la joven quien le entregaba su virginidad y que gracias al amplio bagaje del rubio, acabó llegando varias veces al orgasmo, dándole a Naruto una excelente experiencia

—pensando: _al menos ahora recuerdo lo bien que estuvo…definitivamente debo dejar de beber en exceso_ — Naruto

El rubio se quedó mirando a la joven que dormía en su regazo, por un momento cruzó por su mente una sensación de agrado al ver a alguien tan entregada a él, le parecía que no sería malo vivir así a diario, pero después recuperó su claridad y su razonamiento el que le indicaba que eso era un sinsentido y que no perdiera su tiempo preocupándose por esas cosas, así que volvió a dormir y más tarde cuando Kiara despertó y se comenzó a mover, él se despertó nuevamente

—(algo avergonzada) hola Naruto-sama

—¿qué te he dicho de esos samas? — Naruto

—lo siento…Naruto — Kiara

—¿por favor dime algo…te obligué a hacer esto?

—no, de hecho al principio no quiso…pero esta es una de las tradiciones del clan…las mujeres tenemos que tener relaciones con los hombres viriles del clan durante nuestros días fértiles, una vez al mes, pero cuando alguien tiene su primera menstruación es deber del líder tomar la virginidad de las mujeres…así se asegura el futuro del clan y la pureza de la sangre

—me desharé de esa tradición…disculpa que hayas tenido que pasar esto… detesto tener sexo por algún sentimiento de obligación — Naruto

—pero yo me había estado guardando para quien llegara…nosotros lo estábamos esperando y yo quise esperar para entregarme a usted…además…fue muy divertido…espero que pronto podamos volver a hacerlo

—esto va a ser más difícil de lo que creí (algo resignado) — Naruto — al menos estás a gusto…¿podrías decirme la hora?

—deben ser casi las diez

—¡las diez! — Naruto — Kiara, lo siento…pero tengo que irme, cuando vuelva tendremos que conversar sobre esas tradiciones

De ese modo el rubio se despidió y salió rápidamente del escondite, iba apurado ya que según recordaba había quedado de recibir informes acerca de un rumor esa mañana, y de confirmarse como ciertos…mejor se daba prisa

Cuando llegó a su casa se fijó que en el interior había un ave mensajera, por lo que rápidamente quitó la nota que llevaba y quedó de piedra…formó un clon de sombras y de inmediato le ordenó reunir a su equipo y pedirles que vayan a la oficina del Hokage cuanto antes, por mientras él se quedó con la nota y se dio una ducha rápida

….

Diez minutos más tarde, el rubio llegaba a la oficina del Hokage, con su traje perfectamente ordenado y su guadaña en su espalda, mas llevaba el pelo mojado, lo que causó ciertas suspicacias en más de alguno de los cuatro que les esperaban en ese lugar

—¿para qué nos convocaste Naruto? — Sarutobi

—tengo algo muy importante que comunicarles, por favor vean esto

Cuando el rubio llegó, la verdad es que las tres mujeres pudieron sentir algo distinto en él, es decir, objetivamente no había ningún cambio en su apariencia, sin embargo parecía más fuerte… más confiado y seguro…incluso más contento, así que cuando superaron ese estado de aletargamiento en el cual admiraban a su capitán, vieron la nota que éste les extendió

"Akatsuki ha localizado al seis colas en la villa de la cascada"

—¿Quién te envió esto? — Sarutobi

—alguien en quien confío

—¿cuándo la recibiste? — Ino

Sarutobi agradeció que alguien más cambiara el tema, pero estaba sumamente intrigado por la fuente del rubio, ya que podría ser Jiraiya y él evitaba mencionarlo por todo ese asunto de que oficialmente era un enemigo, pero de ser así, seguramente hubiese estado Orochimaru junto con Naruto…y no sabía si Naruto había comenzado a crear una red de contactos

—¿quieres ir? — Sarutobi

—así es, quiero permiso para que mi equipo parta inmediatamente — Naruto

—está bien, chicas tienen diez minutos para arreglarse y salir con Naruto

Las kunoichi salieron de la oficina raudamente con destino a sus casas, debían preparar sus cosas para la salida prácticamente de emergencia, además como se iban a enfrentar a akatsuki debían ir atentas y preparadas

—¿Notaste el rostro de Hinata no? — Sarutobi

—¿qué querías…que jugara con ella…que la haga vivir una mentira? — Naruto — discúlpame por no ser un desgraciado

—¿en serio no sientes nada por ella?…digo, se conocen hace años, ella siempre ha sido muy amable y cariñosa contigo

—¿por qué es tan difícil entender que no amo a nadie ni tengo la capacidad para hacerlo?

—está bien, y ten cuidado en la misión — Sarutobi

—no lo necesitaré viejo…verás los resultados que obtendré con mi nivel actual

Tras diez minutos de viaje, los cuatro jóvenes salían de la aldea de la hoja con rumbo hacia el norte, la cascada no era un lugar al que pudiesen entrar tan fácilmente porque no habían tratados de alianzas entre las aldeas, sin embargo dada la habilidad de los jóvenes, seguro que si akatsuki podía ingresar, ellos también lo harían

Poco más de mediodía después, los ninja estaban frente a los límites de la aldea de la cascada, sin embargo Ino pudo detectar tres chakras fuertes en el exterior de la villa, específicamente en una zona rocosa con muchas quebradas y acantilados, así que los cuatro fueron rápidamente para ese lugar…y cuando llegaron unos treinta minutos después, se sorprendieron con lo que se mostraba frente a sus ojos

Toda el área en un radio de un kilómetro estaba sumamente destruida y nivelada, seguramente por la pelea, ahora estaban ahí Sasuke y Sasori, siendo el primero quien lucía como el artífice de todo eso, ya que tenía la túnica dañada y se veía más cansado, ante la presencia de los de Konoha, la pareja akatsuki se sorprendió y prontamente Sasori se puso varios metros delante del Uchiha como para cubrirlo

—vete, yo te daré tiempo de huir — Sasori

—ten cuidado, Naruto luce algo más confiado — Sasuke

—no te preocupes, el marcador me favorece a mí

Sakura rápidamente invocó un halcón para la sorpresa de las kunoichi ahí presentes, éstas rápidamente intentaron darle caza, pero súbitamente unos muñecos aparecieron en su camino y, como si estuviese marcando su territorio, Naruto se adelantó unos pasos y poniendo su brazo impidió el avance de sus compañeras

—pero Naruto… — Hinata

—¿y Sasuke? — Ino

—no podemos ir tras Sasuke sin enfrentar a Sasori…y esto ya es personal, así que tengo que pedirles que se alejen…tanto como les sea posible ya que no quiero lastimarlas y ahora lucharé en serio

Hinata agachó la cabeza, su ego andaba por los suelos y el ser apartada a un lado no ayudaba mucho, sin embargo Ino y Sakura vieron el rostro de Naruto y se dieron cuenta que hasta la más mínima palabra de Naruto era cierta, así que tomaron a Hinata del brazo y comenzaron a alejarse

—¿crees poder tú solo esta vez? — Sasori — no lo has logrado en nuestros encuentros anteriores

….

..

Las kunoichi se alejaron bastante, de hecho estaban cien metros detrás del radio de destrucción causado por la pelea anterior, así que una vez ahí le pidieron a Hinata que activara su línea de sangre y les contara todo lo que sucedía en el combate

..

Sasori comenzó igual que las vez anterior, sacó sus diez marionetas y rápidamente éstas comenzaron a arrojarle enormes cantidades de fuego al rubio, con el efecto que debido a su menor densidad, éste comenzaba a ascender y terminaba por formar una especie de columna de proporciones titánicas…luego hizo algo nuevo y sacó otras diez marionetas que también tenían orificios en las palmas de sus manos, sin embargo éstos lanzarían un potente chorro de agua a alta presión que prácticamente lo cortaba todo…

…sin embargo de un momento a otro una gran energía se sintió y fue de tal magnitud que apagó el fuego y dejó ver un monstruoso chakra rojo que rodaba a Naruto, se fundía con su piel al punto de quemarla y dejaba cuatro colas en su espalda, el domador de los muñecos impactado vio cómo, con ese poder, el rubio levantaba la guadaña con una de sus colas y comenzaba a agitarla circularmente, al mismo tiempo que extendía dicho apéndice a voluntad y destruía las marionetas como si de simples e inofensivos juguetes se tratase, luego dio un potente rugido, el cual paralizó por completo al akatsuki y la última decena de figuras que había invocado, permitiéndole al rubio deshacerse de todas ellas

Naruto podía estar completamente rodeado y cubierto por aquel chakra, sin embargo sus sentidos y consciencia se mantenían intactos, por lo que pudo ver perfectamente que el rostro inexpresivo del muñeco en que se había convertido aquel hombre quedaba paralizado por el estupor producido ante tamaño poder y control

De pronto el tipo, en un acto de desesperación intentó hacer algo para evitar sucumbir ante tal monstruo, así que invocó sus cien marionetas, aquellos muñecos podían no tener tanta coordinación, pero esperaba que por insistencia los golpes acabaran perforando la capa roja que rodeaba a Naruto, mientras tanto el original se ocultaba y en secreto invocaba su más poderosa figura, el tercer Kazekage quien era temido por su arena de hierro, así que oculto por la gran nube de muñecos que el rubio destruía con una asombrosa facilidad, y por una que otra roca, Sasori preparaba una gran flecha construida por éste material, la comprimió todo lo posible para permitirle tener la dureza necesaria para pasar a través de esa fuerte defensa

Salió entonces a la superficie y vio que quedaban menos de treinta marionetas y su adversario estaba tan airoso como cuando había comenzado el combate, así que intentando aprovechar la distracción creada por los muñecos restantes, arrojó el ataque, cosa que Naruto vio y se le ocurrió una excelente idea, comenzó a reunir una inmensa cantidad de energía en su boca, tanto Hinata como Sasori podían ver una minúscula esfera de energía, recibir y recibir increíbles cantidades de youki a cada segundo y al mismo tiempo la flecha se le acercaba más y más, por lo que de pronto se echó esa esfera a la boca y cuando el proyectil estuvo a dos metros suyo, abrió la boca expulsando una titánica ráfaga de energía, un verdadero disparo colosal que dejaba en vergüenza su gran soplo de viento, la Hyuga recordó las palabras de Orochimaru, puesto que en efecto, la potencia de ese último ataque era varias veces superior al de viento

El ninja que desertó de Suna, con temor y espanto contempló esa cantidad tan colosal de poder, ser expulsada por su adversario, destruyendo su ataque de forma instantánea, y arrasar con todo lo que se puso en su camino, incluyéndole…

Naruto entonces comenzó a deshacer la transformación, pronto pasó a tener sólo el manto semi-transparente y con tres colas, lo mantuvo por unos segundos y después de que una de las colas le acercara la guadaña para tomarla con su mano real, hizo desaparecer la energía del Kyubi por completo, la energía roja desapareció del todo y él con gusto contempló que su cuerpo estaba intacto…

Pocos instantes después llegaron sus compañeras, las cuales tenían una mirada que entremezclaba, asombro, preocupación y frustración

—¿estás bien Naruto-kun?

—(dándoles una sonrisa) sí chicas…estoy mejor que nunca — Naruto

Sakura e Ino estaban preocupadas también, así que tras unos instantes iniciales de dudas, las tres abrazaron a su líder, quien no dijo nada y sólo recibió el gesto en silencio, luego de algunos minutos así, Ino fue quien le preguntó por lo que iban a hacer respecto a Sasuke, pero Naruto dijo que ya nada se podía hacer, el Uchiha seguramente estaba lejos de ese lugar y ni siquiera intentándolo podrían alcanzarlo, la jinchuuriki del siete colas está escondida en algún sitio desconocido, por lo que no podrían avisarle, pero seguramente también estará más a salvo de este modo, mientras que el Ocho colas estaba bien resguardado en Kumo, puesto que tras la muerte de Nii Yugito y todo el engaño que hubo relacionado, el pobre hermano del Raikage estaría bajo constante vigilancia hasta confirmar que la amenaza de la organización akatsuki había desaparecido por completo

—volvamos a Konoha, me haría bien un descanso — Naruto

De ese modo los cuatro comenzaron el viaje de regreso, antes de que las autoridades de la aldea de la cascada lleguen a investigar lo ocurrido en ese lugar y puedan causar un conflicto por estar causando destrozos en otras aldeas ninja

….

Cuando llegaron de vuelta el ambiente estaba callado, Naruto iba preocupado por algo, aunque no quería decírselo a ninguna de sus compañeras, mientras éstas aún estaban como reponiéndose de la impresión, es decir, las tres sabían de la presencia del zorro de nueve colas dentro de Naruto, sin embargo nunca habían presenciado tal magnitud de poder y si bien confiaban en su líder y nunca le temerían, aún estaban como "obnubiladas" por esa demostración

Cuando llegaron ante el viejo Hokage, le informaron de lo ocurrido, éste lamentó una vez más la partida de Sasuke en aras de su venganza personal, puesto que tenía la esperanza de que volviera por su cuenta una vez que se diera cuenta de lo duro que era vivir por su propia cuenta, ahora ya no había marcha atrás y tras ser visto con el uniforme de akatsuki la comunidad y las demás aldeas comenzarían a demandar información suya para darle caza

—bueno, es una lástima no poder haber ayudado al jinchuuriki, pero al menos hicimos todo lo posible, Naruto…me alegra oír que te has vuelto sumamente fuerte — Sarutobi — todos lo han hecho bien, por favor preséntense mañana para asignarles una misión regular

Los cuatro recibieron las instrucciones y salieron de la oficina, tanto Sakura como Ino, notaron que Naruto estaba como ausente y su comportamiento era levemente errático, mientras que Hinata aún estaba lamentando y asumiendo el rechazo, por lo que estaba más centrada en ella, que en cualquier otro

….

..

—¿Qué necesitas Naruto?

—verá Tsunade, lo cierto es que quería hacerme algunos exámenes, ya que en la última misión utilicé mucha de la energía del Kyubi y quería saber si me había afectado de algún modo

—siento no poder ayudarte, pero tengo que atender dentro de diez minutos a un hombre enviado por el feudal quien perdió sus dos extremidades izquierdas en una explosión, pero Shizune está disponible

—no!, no se (lo ignoraron por completo) — Naruto

—(hablando por citófono) Shizune, ven a mi oficina por favor, alguien necesita tu ayuda — Tsunade — (mirando a Naruto nuevamente) ella vendrá en un momento, así que quédate a esperarla, adiós

Tsunade se fue a hacer lo que debía, mientras Naruto quedó solo refunfuñando en la oficina de la directora del hospital, pasaron dos minutos cuando la morena entró, para el rubio su impresión dijo mucho, ya que en un comienzo se veía con disposición, como era ella, que siempre tenía una sonrisa, un buen trato y una palabra de aliento para quien lo necesite, pero cuando se dio cuenta que era el rubio jinchuuriki, su mirada se apagó, como si ella se decepcionara

—pensando: _antes ibas directamente a hablar conmigo…¿acaso ya no confías en mi?_ — Shizune

—¿Hola Shizune…cómo estás?

—hola….Naruto…que sorpresa verte aquí…

—es que no quería molestarte — Naruto

—bueno…si viniste aquí es por algo no?...¿puedo ayudarte? — Shizune

—sí, como no

Entonces Shizune condujo a Naruto hasta un box de atención que era prácticamente suyo, ya que nadie más lo utilizaba porque ella siempre atendía ahí, por lo que tenía todas las cosas que ella creía necesarias, debido a que lo ordenaba y abastecía a gusto

—dime, qué es lo que pasa

—en la última misión…luché de nuevo con Sasori

—vaya…por como luces supongo que éstas vez sí lo venciste – Shizune

—en efecto — Naruto — nadie más lo sabe, pero constantemente mi sello va dejando salir más del chakra del zorro y en cada uno de mis cumpleaños, sufro de la liberación de más poder del zorro, y debo pasar una especie de desafío o prueba para poder controlarlo, por eso ahora tengo acceso a más colas de su chakra, sin embargo ahora siento que mi determinación es inquebrantable y tengo un excelente control, nunca lo había tenido a este punto y por eso fue que pude destruir fácilmente a Sasori y todas las marionetas que se pusieron en mi camino

—pues…felicitaciones — Shizune — ¿cuál es el problema?

—es que utilicé mucho del chakra del Kyubi…con lo cual mi cuerpo se daña considerablemente…luego utilicé ese mismo poder, aunque en menor medida para curarme…soy consciente que no es bueno hacer eso ya que acorto mi vida…pero además de cuantificar de alguna forma el daño, me gustaría saber si hay algún otro efecto, algún cambio químico o de otro tipo…después de todo, lo que restauró mi cuerpo fue sólo youki…no me gustaría saber después de algún cambio raro en mi cuerpo o cosas así

—¿youki?...la energía demoníaca de las criaturas sobrenaturales — Shizune

—así es, el Kyubi posee mucha de esta energía y a medida que he comenzado a controlar su chakra, también lo he hecho con el youki

—ya veo…te haré algunos exámenes…aunque he de confesarte que es la primera vez que estoy en una situación como esta, así que no sé si podré hacerlo bien — Shizune

—(sonriendo) no te preocupes, yo sí sé que lo harás estupendo — Naruto

Por alguna razón, esa sonrisa con las palabras que le acompañaron, alegraron mucho a Shizune, así que con una mucho mejor disposición que la inicial, comenzó a tomarle algunas muestras a Naruto, de sangre, de cabello, de orina, de piel, e incluso de su chakra para realizar todo tipo de pruebas

—¿será suficiente con esto? — Naruto

—yo creo que sí, analizaré todo esto y lo compararé con los distintos valores de normalidad que existen

—muchas gracias…

Después de esa gran batería de pruebas a las que fue sometido, el rubio se fue del hospital, pensando en que había dejado algo sin decirle, pero no estaba seguro de si ella era la persona indicada para informarle de algo tan delicado, así que lo seguiría meditando un poco más

….

..

—las cosas están marchando bien…aunque el nueve colas está dando bastantes problemas…creo que es afortunado

—¿por qué? — ¿?

—porque de ser cualquier otro, ya lo habríamos liquidado — Kisame

—¿no han intentado capturarlo antes y mantenerlo así? — ¿?

—sí lo hemos mencionado, pero el líder dice que no por varias razones, primero si dejamos pasar mucho tiempo entre la captura y la extracción, su aldea podrá seguirnos el rastro y un gran número de ninjas preparados puede ser una molestia…además no sabemos si podría liberar al zorro en un momento de desesperación, o bien recurrir a algún otro recurso

—ya veo…bueno, no puedo quejarme ya que hasta cierto punto me alegra que él esté en su lista


	16. Avanzando

CAPITULO 15 Avanzando

El equipo de Naruto volvía exitoso una vez más, dos semanas habían pasado y en ese tiempo habían realizado un total de tres misiones, la primera consistió en explorar lo que parecían unas guaridas subterráneas de akatsuki en el país de la tierra, sin embargo resultaron ser sólo cuevas que llevaban ya muchos años desocupadas, al llegar a Konoha Sarutobi dijo que el único otro lugar donde se le ocurriría buscar sería en la aldea de la niebla, pero Naruto le dijo que con total certeza, los antiguos nexos entre la aldea y la organización criminal estaban deshechos, puesto que Mei le había dado su palabra, a los pocos días tuvieron una misión un poco más tranquila

En un pueblo dentro del país, hubo un gran derrumbe y como el pueblo estaba emplazado en torno a tres grandes montañas, muchas rocas cayeron, algunas del porte del estadio de Konoha, impidiendo el paso y lastimando a muchos de sus pobladores, así que el equipo de Naruto fue enviado para que el rubio demoliera lo que haga falta y las chicas traten a la población, ahí pasaron varios días en los que las dinámicas de equipo se realizaban de forma estrictamente "profesional" ya que sin conocer la razón, tanto Ino como Sakura habían visto frustrados sus intentos de compartir algo más con el rubio, mientras que Hinata ahora sí se daba cuenta de la situación y, en su mente, creaba cientos de posibles razones para esto

Ahora estaban recién regresando de un viaje, en la zona al norte de la aldea de la nube, en el mar que nunca se había logrado explorar a cabalidad por sus hostiles condiciones, se reportaban avistamientos sumamente anormales, dando pie a la creación de rumores totalmente sobrenaturales

Cuando el equipo llegó, Naruto se separó de las kunoichi ya que era el que mejor y más rápido podía moverse sobre el agua, por lo que se aproximó a explorar la zona y pronto apareció una especie de kraken, un calamar gigante que mediría por lo menos unos veinte metros, Naruto se escondió creando algunos clones de sombras, sin embargo el animal encontró al auténtico y lo intentó atacar, cuando Naruto intentaba averiguar el motivo de los ataques hizo todo tipo de tácticas evasivas y el animal seguía localizándolo, por lo que se le ocurrió algo y llamó a sus compañeras, las cuales llegaron rápidamente, les pidió que liberaran una cantidad considerable de chakra sólo para intentar llamar la atención de la gran bestia, pero ésta no les prestó mucha atención, así que tras una especie de combate bastante poco decoroso, el rubio y su equipo se alejaron del lugar perdiendo a ese firme cancerbero concluyendo que seguramente se veía alertado por el youki o algo relacionado a los bijou, si killerbee se había mantenido dentro de la aldea en todo momento, eso significaba que el siete colas había estado cerca de ahí, ya que los avistamientos informados por los barcos habían sido recientes

—Bueno, al menos con esas advertencias, ese animal no debería volver a ser perturbado — Sarutobi — les daré dos días libres, y al tercero los necesitaré nuevamente

—hai!

Los cuatro salieron de la oficina y bajaron las escaleras hasta la calle, las chicas iban conversando de que tenían hambre, puesto que era hora de almuerzo y con tal de llegar pronto se habían saltado el desayuno, así que habían terminado pidiéndole a Naruto que las invite a algún lugar y el rubio aceptó ya que estaba en las mismas, al poco de andar se encontraron con Shizune que había salido hace pocos instantes de su turno en el hospital, entonces las mujeres se tomaron unos minutos para saludarse y conversar

—¿Shizune no quieres venir a comer con nosotros? — Ino

—¡Ino! — Sakura

—¿…no le molestará a Naruto…? — Shizune

Entonces las chicas lo miraron y él estaba con la mirada perdida en algún punto alrededor y sus pensamientos viajaban tan lejos como su habilidad con el viento al parecer, ya que nos las había estado atendiendo

—¿qué le pasa? — Shizune

—no sé, hace rato no estaba así — Sakura

—¡Naruto! — Ino

—sí…sí, vamos

Finalmente la rubia hizo que su capitán las invite a un local que estaba de moda, servían mucha comida sana y por eso muchas mujeres iban a comer ahí para conservar la línea, aunque también tenías otros platos más rápidos y menos livianos, por lo que era un local variado, las kunoichi pidieron en su mayoría ensaladas, Naruto pidió una pizza con un jugo, y aunque miraba a las mujeres, seguía sin prestarles demasiada atención

Cuando fue pasando la hora, Hinata se disculpó, pero se fue diciendo que tenía algunos compromisos importantes, aunque seguro que tampoco era algo muy agradable, puesto que su rostro no era muy de gusto cuando lo recordó, Naruto la escuchó y le dijo que no se preocupe, así que después de eso fue al baño, dejando a las otras tres mujeres solas

—¿Sakura…sabes que le pasa a Naruto? — Ino

—no lo sé, desde hace varios días está raro…

—sí, incluso hace tiempo que no he podido hacer nada con él — Ino

—Ino…qué va a pensar Shizune — Sakura

—jajaja, por mi no se preocupen, tengo algunas cosas que hacer, así que por favor discúlpenme con Naruto — Shizune

A lo que Naruto regresó se sorprendió porque la morena se había ido así y no le había dado oportunidad de preguntarle por los resultados de los exámenes, así que siguió conversando un rato con sus dos compañeras restantes y casi una hora después se fue a su casa

"toc, toc"

Algo intrigado, Naruto fue a abrir la puerta de su casa, puesto que no se imaginaba quién podría ser ya que no había quedado con nadie, así que al abrir se sorprendió de ver a un sonriente Shizune frente a su puerta

—¡Shizune!...pasa, pasa

—hola Naruto…siento haberme marchado así, pero quise darle algo de espacio a las chicas para conversar…además no sabía si quieres que ellas se enteren de esto

—(entrando) hiciste muy bien, la verdad es que mientras menos lo sepan mejor

—¿Por qué dices eso…acaso no confías en ellas? – Shizune

—no, para nada…es solo…es sólo que no quiero preocuparlas, no quiero que me vean con lástima ni que piensen que utilizar ese poder me puede dañar…puesto que lo he usado para protegerlas

—aaa…ya entiendo — Shizune — no quieres que se sientan culpables, en todo caso creo que no tienes por qué preocuparte, según los análisis, tu edad biológica está entre dieciocho y veinte años, cosa bastante normal para un joven… (se avergonzó un poco) especialmente uno tan activo como tú…si sabes a lo que me refiero

—jajaja, creo que entiendo…¿así que es normal?

—en la mayoría de los casos los jóvenes, por todo el asunto de su maduración y crecimiento pueden acelerar sus ritmos y tener una edad biológica mayor a la cronológica, si hacemos un promedio has avanzado dos años de vida…y según me dijiste has tenido tres experiencias significativas con el poder del zorro, por lo que asumiendo la primera como el despertar, podría decir que cada experiencia que alcance el nivel necesario para dañar tu cuerpo te reduce sólo un año de vida

—fantástico, entonces sólo tendré que utilizarlo cinco veces más — Naruto

—¿por qué cinco? — Shizune

—para acabar a los akatsuki

—¿pero no se supone que quedan seis?

—¡es cierto!...umh…bueno, es que no creo poder anticiparme a Sasuke — Naruto

—¿en serio necesitas tanto al zorro?...digo, tú eres fuerte y no me gustaría que malgastes tu vida así

—no te preocupes, es un hecho asumido ya…esos tipos son peligrosos y no quiero ni imaginarme lo que se proponen hacer con los bijou, así que ya me hice a la idea que en caso de perder, tendré que recurrir al último recurso — Naruto

—¿y cuál es ese último recurso? — Shizune

—si estoy consciente, quitarme la vida y llevarme al Kyubi conmigo…si no lo estoy, liberar el sello

—¡no digas eso!...sabes, estás comportándote de manera extraña, normalmente eres más confiado y alegre…ahora hablas como si tu muerte fuese inevitable

Por unos instantes la vista de Naruto estuvo hacia delante, pero su mirada estaba perdida, al parecer esas palabras habían hecho eco dentro suyo y no sabía cómo reaccionar

—no quise decir eso…lo que sí será inevitable será que akatsuki no se saldrá con la suya… — Naruto — por cierto, hay algo que se me ha ocurrido hace poco…pero no quiero que lo tomes como una obligación, puedes declinarlo y no habrá ningún problema

—Naruto…podrías ser más claro por favor…me estás poniendo nerviosa

—está bien…pero prométeme que será un secreto, no se lo puedes decir a nadie hasta que sea el momento

—bueno, prometo no revelar lo que me cuentes – Shizune

—hace poco…el día de mi cumpleaños me enteré que aún tenía una parte de mi familia con vida… resultó que por parte de mi madre, el clan Uzumaki seguía con vida…ellos no tienen una línea de sangre o algo así para transmitir, pero son excelentes asesinos silenciosos, además de poseer estrictas tradiciones…ellos vivían ocultos y en secreto bajo la protección de la Mizukage, a varias horas de viaje desde Kiri, pero me los traje y ahora están como a una hora de Konoha

—¿en serio? (Naruto asiente)…¿si fue después de tu cumpleaños…acaso ese día…ese día que vine tenías algo que hacer relacionado a ellos? — Shizune

—pensando: _¿todavía se acuerda de eso?_ — Naruto — en efecto, tenía que hablar con el viejo para que los inscriba como ANBU para que puedan entrar a la aldea en caso de emergencia

—(suspiro de alivio) ¿y…dime, qué puedo ayudarte? — Shizune

—bueno, me gustaría que les hicieras algunos controles o algo que tú creas pertinentes, hay varias chicas jóvenes, algunos hombres pasando los veinte y unos pocos mayores, en total somos doce

—¿somos?... es divertido, pero se te nota orgulloso cuando lo dices de ese modo — Shizune

—es lógico, somos todos Uzumaki y además soy el líder del clan — Naruto

—¿a si…y cómo fue eso?

—los vencí a todos…la verdad es que ahora me he vuelto muy fuerte

—tú ya eras fuerte Naruto

De ese modo una feliz kunoichi médico salió con Naruto de la aldea, ambos iban a gran velocidad ya que querían tardar lo menos posible y además de eso, no querían ser vistos, la morena se sorprendió de ver en el camino algunas de las réplicas del el rubio por los alrededores, seguramente era como medida de seguridad y le hacía pensar que estaba bastante preocupado por estas personas

Cuando ingresó por un acceso bastante oculto, se sorprendió de encontrar un lugar tan grande, tenía treinta habitaciones, tres comedores para el doble de este número cada uno, dos salas de estar de similares proporciones y un salón que parecía ser una especie de gimnasio, puesto que tenía varias cosas para entrenar y era inmenso, la chica quedó impresionada por el tamaño que tenía todo aquel complejo

—hola Naruto-san…veo que vienes acompañado, ¿ella es tu novia? — Yusuke

Los dos jóvenes de miraron el uno al otro instintivamente y el sonrojo en sus mejillas hizo evidente su vergüenza, por lo que mientras Shizune se cubría un poco la cara con una de sus manos, Naruto le decía que sólo era una amiga y que intentara ser más sutil la próxima vez que apareciera con alguien más, después de esa "espontánea" (por no decir desubicada) bienvenida, el rubio le dijo a Yusuke que reuniera a los demás ya que tenía que decirles algo, por lo que los recién llegados fueron hasta el salón para esperar al resto

No es necesario decir las distintas reacciones de Shizune, ya que a medida que los demás iban apareciendo, se daba cuenta que eran un buen número y había de todo tipo de edades, lo que les hacía un grupo completo, se dio cuenta que la mayoría miraba a Naruto con respeto y algunos, siendo menos mostraban cariño en sus miradas, cosa que se condecía con lo que el rubio le había contado sobre la prácticamente nula relación familiar que tenían, siendo ésta una más de tipo jerárquico

—bueno, mis queridos compañeros, les quiero presentar a Shizune ella es una muy buena amiga en quien confío, por lo que ustedes también pueden confiar en ella — Naruto — ella es médico y le pedí que haga a todos algunas pruebas o preguntas de rutina, básicamente quiero que si les molesta algo o tienen algún problema, se lo mencionen y ella intentará ayudarlos, excepto las chicas jóvenes y los mayorcitos a quienes les pondrá más atención

Los Uzumaki obedecieron sin chistar como era costumbre en ellos, así que le indicaron a la dueña del cerdito, un cuarto desocupado que podían habilitar como box de atención, ella se sorprendió al ver que eran espaciosos, la cama era de dos plazas y tenían cada uno su baño, de a poco fueron pasando los Uzumaki, ese día haría preguntas y exámenes simples a los de edad intermedia, como pesarlos, medirlos, medir su presión arterial y un análisis de sangre simple, cuando les preguntaba ellos al principio parecían algo reacios a decirle nada más que monosílabos, pero de a poco se iban soltando un poco, algunos se quejaban de constantes dolencias en alguna extremidad o en la espalda, uno incluso manifestó su preocupación por la modificación de las costumbres que el rubio había propuesto

Eran casi las nueve de la tarde y Shizune estaba terminando con el último de los jóvenes, en lo que el rubio entra al cuarto con un claro y evidente rostro de preocupación, le dice que procure apurarse ya que tendrían que volver cuanto antes a la aldea, la morena termina el procedimiento sin prestarle mucha atención a quien estaba evaluando, ya que estaba claramente más preocupada por Naruto y lo que le había causado ese sobresalto, el chico era alguien normalmente confiado y calmado, nunca demostraba desesperación o pérdida de control por nada, y hasta donde sabía no tenía tantos lazos o personas que le importaran, así que la posibilidad de que haya ocurrido alguna tragedia se alejaba, siendo una de sus únicas preocupaciones actuales la opción más lógica…Akatsuki

Cuando terminó les dijo que al día siguiente Shizune iría sola, ya que él no podría debido a otros compromisos, se disculpó por no poder quedarse a cenar y terminó saliendo de ahí, seguido por Shizune quien tras despedirse seguía su camino, soportando a duras penas la curiosidad

—vaya sí que tienes un sitio grande ahí — Shizune — ¿lo hiciste pensando en ellos?

—no, estaba hecho de antes…fue cuando comencé con mi plan — Naruto

—¿Qué plan?

—jajaja, créeme que es mejor para todos que no lo sepas, no es que desconfíe de ti, pero hay varias vidas en peligro y no quiero arriesgar a nadie

—(haciendo pucheros) está bien…por cierto…¿podrías decirme el motivo del apuro? — Shizune

—mi sensei me mandó un mensaje con una serpiente…al parecer que se completó uno de los preparativos para parte del plan — Naruto

—ya veo…o sea que tampoco me vas a decir

—lo siento mucho, en verdad

—ya, si no es que me lo tome tan personal…pero es que me nace una gran curiosidad cuando mencionan un plan…sabiendo lo listo que eres — Shizune

—jajaja, muchas gracias…cuando pueda hablar sobre él, te lo diré…aunque al menos sabes uno más de mis secretos, muy poca gente sabe que tengo a m familia aquí, de hecho sólo mi sensei y el tercero lo saben

—al menos con eso sé que confías en mi

Luego de llegar a la casa de la chica, ésta le agradeció por acompañarla, aún teniendo cosas que hacer, mientras que Naruto le agradeció su ayuda y el mantener todo eso en secreto, le pidió que al día siguiente fuera sola y tuviera cuidado para que nadie la estuviese siguiendo, cosa que ella aceptó con una sonrisa, para luego despedirse del rubio quien se marchaba rápidamente hacia los laboratorios de Orochimaru

—¿dónde está Anko-sensei? — Naruto

—dijo que le había salido un compromiso de última hora, así que no le dije nada, lo vamos a hacer de una sola vez así que más te vale estar preparado, puesto que en tus manos hay algo muy importante — Orochimaru

—no se preocupe sensei, nunca lo he defraudado y no pretendo que ésta sea la primera vez

Esta era una de las partes de su plan, y sí…su plan, de ambos, era cierto que Naruto hacía muchos movimientos por su cuenta, pero siempre le comunicaba a su sensei las cosas, en algunas incluso le pedía consejos o simplemente actuar como ministro de fe y el sanin con orgullo veía que Naruto poco a poco comenzaba a entender cómo hacer contactos, y aunque suene increíble mantener un bajo perfil, puesto que él con esa arma y ese traje era en cierta forma llamativo, sin embargo continuamente enviaba sus réplicas de un lado a otro a encargarse de diferentes tareas

Ahora la labor era teóricamente simple, pero no por eso menos extenuante, ya que les habían llegado unos sellos especialmente preparados para la ocasión, que Jiraiya había diseñado, pensando en las características de Naruto, por lo que compartían ciertos atributos con los que tenía el colmillo espejo (su guadaña) en cuanto a la posibilidad de conducir y manejar el youki, pero además de eso le añadía otros efectos que le concedían mayor complejidad

—manos a la obra… — Naruto

….

..

—veo que llegaste — ¿?

—siento el retraso, pero no podía arriesgarme — ¿?2

—¿cómo va lo que te encargué, el tiempo casi se agota y no he recibido nada? — ¿?

—creo que será un poco más difícil de lo que tenía planeado…aunque tu ayuda me sería de mucha utilidad…amor

—¿tienes un plan? — ¿?

-al día siguiente-

—así, como me imagino te han contado los demás, Naruto-san siempre envía sus copias para patrullar, nos pregunta si necesitamos algo y siempre intenta comer con todos nosotros…es un poco extraño ya que antes lo hacía la mayoría en su propio cuarto…aunque no es molesto, sólo extraño, supongo que Naruto-san siempre come con su otra familia reunida — Yusuke

—¿otra familia? — Shizune

—sí…bueno, él no nos lo ha contado…pero nosotros sabemos que él es hijo del cuarto Hokage, así que seguramente su familia paterna lo acompaña bastante

—pensando: _¡Naruto…es hijo del cuarto!..._ — Shizune

La morena quedó totalmente impactada con esa revelación, ella le llevaba doce años al rubio (si no es así según el databook, por favor asúmanlo de este modo) por lo que siempre supo lo del zorro, pero ni su maestra ni ella eran muy cercanos al Hokage, a diferencia de Jiraiya, por lo que no tenía idea de los padres de Naruto hasta que él mismo le habló de su madre y de la familia que había encontrado…sin embargo esto…Naruto hijo del Hokage y héroe más grande de la aldea… además, se nota que el resto de los Uzumaki no lo conocía en lo absoluto, Yusuke notó el asombro en el rostro de Shizune y le causó cierta inquietud, ya que al decirles él, que ella era una amiga de confianza, supuso que ya conocía eso, pero se había equivocado, aunque ella intentó posteriormente disimularlo (cosa que realmente le salió muy mal)

—bien señor Yusuke, a simple vista parece bien, para su edad su condición me parece notable y si encuentro algo que le pueda acarrear problemas al revisar los resultados se lo diré — Shizune

Eran casi las ocho de la noche y el viejo se puso alrededor de la entrada para hablar con Naruto tan pronto como este llegara, sólo esperaba que viniera ese día para tener oportunidad de hablar con él antes que la kunoichi

—¿Kiara-san ya has tenido relaciones sexuales? — Shizune

Ahora la morena, aún sumamente perturbada por lo último que había averiguado, estaba con la última de las personas de la lista, Kiara la menor de todas, tenía dieciséis, un año menos que Naruto y estaba comenzando con la ficha de preguntas de rutina

—sí, aunque sólo una vez…

—¿usaste protección?

—no, era mi primera vez y dentro de las tradiciones del clan se estipula que cada mujer joven debe tener su primera relación sexual tras su primera menstruación con el líder del clan, yo era dos años menor que ahora cuando eso pasó, pero tenía fe que nuestro líder llegaría, así que mi espera se vio recompensada, además para nosotros el sexo es algo que busca perpetuar nuestro clan, por eso no utilizamos métodos anticonceptivos

—¿y si alguna de tus parejas tuviera alguna enfermedad venérea? — Shizune

—aquí todos estamos sanos y según las reglas, las mujeres, durante nuestros días fértiles, tenemos sexo una vez al mes con alguno de los hombres viriles del clan, nos vamos turnando entre los que hallan, una vez cada uno y así repetir el ciclo

—ya veo…bueno…tú dijiste que sólo lo habías hecho una vez en… …. ……¡fue con Naruto!

—sí, Naruto-sama es el líder y por eso lo hice con él — Kiara — aunque la verdad él no se acuerda de mucho, estaba muy ebrio cuando lo traje a la habitación y al principio murmuraba el nombre de otra persona, no recuerdo bien a quién, pero al final lo hicimos y me gustó mucho…pero él no me acepta cuando le propongo repetirlo

—(roja) ¿y puedes repetirlo si alguien te gusta? — Shizune

—según las reglas no, como te dije el sexo sólo es para perpetuar el clan, pero Naruto-sama dijo que ni mi hermana Kana, ni yo teníamos que hacerlo con nadie y si las otras mujeres no tenían deseos, tampoco lo hicieran por obligación…y yo sólo quiero repetirlo con él

—es cierto, había olvidado que algunos mencionaron que él había cambiado algunas de las costumbres que ustedes tenían…¿qué opinas tú de eso? — Shizune

—bueno, la verdad es que a mí tampoco me gustaban mucho…pero supuse que al igual que los demás me acostumbraría, pero cuando Naruto-sama dice algo, siento que no busca perjudicarnos, sino que quiere que estemos bien, aunque no sepa por qué hace las cosas, siento que puedo confiar en que será para bien — Kiara

—¿Por qué le dices Naruto-sama? — Shizune — nadie más le dice así

—es que él nos ordenó que no lo hiciéramos, nada de Naruto-sama, señor Naruto ni nada de eso, fue lo que dijo, pero yo lo respeto mucho; cuando estoy con él sigo sus órdenes, pero en cualquier otro momento me dirijo así hacia él — Kiara — aunque los demás no lo valoren, él siempre que puede viene a acompañarnos, nos pregunta sobre nuestras vidas, de cómo estábamos en el país del agua, si queremos algo, si hay algo que deseemos decirle, es casi como un padre cariñoso y eso que es muy joven

—Naruto ha vivido por muchas cosas difíciles, eso lo ha hecho madurar — Shizune — pensando: _y aunque se niegue a aceptarlo, hay mucha gente por la que se preocupa, muchos por quienes aparenta ser invencible, frente a los cuales siempre llevará una sonrisa en los labios y una palabra de esperanza_

Varios minutos más tarde llegó Naruto, venía muy cansado y tenía unas notorias bolsas bajo sus ojos, había estado haciendo una labor secreta con su sensei y había sido éste quien le pidiera al Hokage más tiempo libre para Naruto, cosa que el viejo aceptó sin recibir la información precisa de lo que estaban haciendo, confiaba en ellos, esa había sido la premisa empleada

—¡Naruto-san! He cometido un gran error y estoy dispuesto a recibir un castigo ejemplar — Yusuke

Shizune estaba con las mujeres tras terminar de examinarlos a todos, cuando iban a comer, por lo que le pidieron que llamara a Yusuke a la mesa, y cuando ésta iba de camino, oyó a Naruto llegar y sin saber muy bien por qué, se escondió para espiarlos

—(sin darle demasiada importancia) ¿Qué pasó Yusuke…qué hiciste? — Naruto

—le revelé la identidad de su padre a la señorita Shizune, como usted dijo que era alguien de confianza, supuse que lo sabría, pero no fue así — Yusuke — estoy dispuesto a pagar por mi error!

—ya…ya, no es para tanto, ella tiene mi confianza…sólo que he estado tan ocupado que había olvidado decírselo, bueno…me ahorraste el trabajo, gracias

Sin darle muchas vueltas, Naruto le da una palmada en el hombro al anciano que estaba de rodillas pidiendo perdón, tanto él como la secreta espía se sorprendieron, para luego como el rubio se dirigía tranquilo a la mesa. Ella luego de que Naruto se perdiera de vista le avisó a Yusuke del llamado y fueron todos a cenar juntos, cuando apareció por el comedor el rubio la saludó con un gesto, ya que estaba sentado a la mesa, ella no se quiso poner muy cerca de él, puesto que no sabía bien cómo hablarle

El estado de Naruto era obvio, estaba muy cansado y además de eso, estaba distraído estos últimos días, a causa de eso estaba manchándose la ropa y la cara bien a menudo, causando algunas risas entre los que estaban en la mesa, los mayores sentían el impulso de reírse también, pero no se permitirían esa falta de respeto, aunque en un instante la misma Shizune se puso a reír, lo que contagió a Naruto y al final los demás se relajaron

Cuando se acabó la cena, el rubio se estaba comenzando a despedir, por lo que Yusuke le dijo si era seguro marcharse en ese estado pudiendo quedarse ahí, así que después salió Shizune diciéndole que por su salud también necesitaba descansar lo debido y así fue como al final lo convencieron y pudieron llevarlo a una habitación

—"toc, toc"…Naruto soy yo

—pasa Shizune

La morena entró y se fijó que Naruto sólo tenía una vela encendida y estaba boca abajo en la cama, apoyando su cabeza en la almohada, Shizune vio que era obvio su cansancio, pero aún así daba la impresión de que la estaba esperando

—Naruto yo…

—lo siento… — Naruto — sé que hemos hablado de secretos y de confianza estos días, Yusuke me lo contó y quería disculparme…si no te lo dije fue sólo porque lo olvidé

La morena notó la sinceridad en sus palabras y sumado a lo que el mismo rubio le había dicho a Yusuke sin saber que ella estaba ahí, no tuvo problemas en aceptarlo, se acercó y tiernamente comenzó a hacerle cariño en el pelo

—¿no hay otra cosa de la que me tenga que enterar? — Shizune

—pregunta lo que quieras, mientras no tenga que ver con "el plan" te diré todo — Naruto

—¿qué se siente ser hijo del cuarto?

—es como una gran carga, normalmente la gente me ha despreciado, me ha mirado por debajo del hombro…pero ahora, supongo que me compararán con él, así que esa es una de las razones por las que me esfuerzo siempre

—¿cómo…cómo fue tu primera vez?

—¿de verdad quieres saber eso? — Naruto

—dijiste que me dirías todo y la verdad siento curiosidad de cómo partió tu historia en ese aspecto

—bueno, para ello tendré que contarte otras cosas…por ejemplo Jiraiya es mi padrino, y tengo contacto con él, Orochimaru ideó un plan para entrenarme con el objetivo de poder hacerle frente a akatsuki, en el cual debía salir de la aldea para poder comenzar a experimentar con el poder del zorro que había comenzado a sentir hace muy poco, así que planeó un secuestro falso a través de una misión de mentiras…yo por su puesto no tenía ni la más mínima idea, cuando llegamos a un lujoso castillo, una mujer llamada Aoba me pidió que me quedara ahí y los demás enfrentaran unos bandidos, ella me triplicaba en edad y abusó de mi esa noche, la noche siguiente fue lo mismo, pero con la participación de su hermana Maya, quien era tres años menor…desde ese momento he visto el sexo como algo por diversión o bien una herramienta de manipulación

Shizune nunca se imaginó que esa era la verdadera historia, muchas veces ella imaginó o escuchó lo que suponían las compañeras del rubio y que era bastante similar, todas pensaban que había ido a algún prostíbulo y ahí entre tanta mujer fácil y cuerpos expuestos, había perdido el interés romántico, guiándose sólo por el placer sexual…sin embargo nunca se imaginó lo equivocada que estaban…y se sintió muy mal por hacerle recordar esa mala experiencia

—¿y la tuya?

—¡eek!...¿qué?

—¿cómo fue tu primera vez? — Naruto

—(nerviosa)…bueno, nada del otro mundo, un chico que conocía hace poco más de un mes cuando tenía más o menos tu edad actual, no fue ni tan bueno ni tan malo, aunque nunca más lo volví a ver…Tsunade-sama era muy sobreprotectora y asustaba mucho a los hombres

—jajaja, ya veo…supongo que nadie quería que una mujer les dé una horrible paliza — Naruto

—ahora es divertido…pero en ese tiempo no lo era

A los pocos minutos, Naruto se quedó dormido sobre la cama, el sincerarse con Shizune le había relajado y los suaves masajes que ella le hacía en su cabeza le indujeron un sueño que necesitaba con urgencia, así que cayó fácilmente rendido en los brazos de morfeo, bajo la atenta y tierna mirada de su más reciente confidente

El rubio de pronto despertó al día siguiente, por la cantidad de luz entrando por la ventana, debían ser cuando menos las diez de la mañana, aunque afortunadamente el viejo líder de la villa le había dado ese día libre por lo que podía quedarse en la cama…de pronto comenzó a recuperar más sus sentidos y fue consciente de su alrededor, viendo a Shizune sonriendo junto a él

—(casi llorando) no puede ser….¿por qué a mí?...Shizune…¿hicimos algo acaso? — Naruto

—(rojísima) e….no Naruto, ¿qué cosas te estás imaginando? — Shizune — llegué a tu pieza, estabas muy cansado, conversamos un poco y al final nos dormimos así mismo

En efecto el rubio se fijó que ambos estaban encima de la cama y pudo der un suspiro de gran alivio, de pronto miró a Shizune y se fijó que ésta estaba un poco molesta o tal vez triste y se dio cuenta de la posible interpretación de lo que acababa de decir, por lo que nervioso intentó arreglarlo

—no…no te equivoques, no es que no me gustaría acostarme contigo porque….bueno, no es que no quiera hacer eso contigo, solo que….aaaahh!!...no quiero volver a perderme todo por estar ebrio o dormido, pero en verdad eres preciosa y cualquiera sería muy feliz a tu lado

Shizune se sonrojó un poco, no supo qué decir en primer momento y al final sólo le sonrió a Naruto y le dio las gracias por sus lindas palabras, recordando lo que le había dicho Kiara sobre el estado de Naruto durante su encuentro, por lo que lo entendió

—mejor me voy, después de todo yo sí tengo trabajo que hacer hoy — Shizune

La kunoichi se arregló un poco la ropa que le había quedado arrugada y el cabello desordenado y salió rápidamente de ahí, dejando a un Naruto pensativo por unos momentos, entonces sintió que golpeaban a la puerta y pensó que era Shizune olvidando algo, pero se sorprendió al ver a Kana con un delantal de cocinera que le traía el desayuno

—Shizune-san nos dijo que estaba despierto, espero le guste el desayuno — Kana

—¿no puedo hacer que me tutees cierto? — Naruto (ella lo miró nerviosa) — preparaste mucho y se ve muy rico como para desperdiciarlo…¿por qué no te sientas y me acompañas?

Kana era la hermana mayor de Kiara, ninguna de las dos sabía quién de los otros era su padre, aunque la verdad no les importaba mucho y era parte de las tradiciones del clan, ella era tres años mayor y su cuerpo lo demostraba, sus pechos no eran tan grandes, pero sí los normales para alguien de su edad, sus piernas largas y estilizadas llamaban la atención de muchos, especialmente al terminar formando el gran trasero con el que la chica contaba, ésta en un comienzo se hizo a la idea de que las intenciones del rubio eran de acostarse con ella, así que se soltó el cabello y miró de forma coqueta a Naruto…sin embargo ésta estaba sonriendo mientras se comía un trozo de pastel y tomaba el jugo que le habían traído, en ese momento parecía un chico pequeño atragantándose en una pastelería, así que se dio cuenta que estaba equivocada y procedió a comer algunas de las cosas que había traído

….

..

-al día siguiente-

—¿Por qué nos haces esto de nuevo? — Ino

—pero si no les estoy haciendo nada, la persona que solicitó la misión me pidió a mi solo, seguramente se siente cohibido o intimidado por las mujeres, especialmente por unas tan lindas como ustedes — Naruto

—no te vas a deshacer de nosotras con halagos — Sakura

—Hokage-sama por favor no se lo permita, hasta donde usted sabe puede ser una trampa de akatsuki — Ino

—lo siento Ino, pero el cliente es alguien a quien conozco…así que no desconfío de él, les pido disculpas, pero esto tendrá que ser hecho de este modo

Naruto estaba sonriendo, les había "llegado una misión" donde lo solicitaban a él y sólo a él, pedían sólo a un ninja para explorar unas antiguas ruinas donde se presumía habitó alguna vez una criatura mitológica y el rubio era el único que podía manejar youki, así que era el candidato ideal, por más que sus compañeras reclamaran, no había por qué enviarlas afuera cuando no se les necesitaba si dentro de la villa podrían hacer maravillas en el hospital

El rubio a modo de broma les tiró un beso a las tres y luego salió por la ventana, mientras Sarutobi estaba pensando en que sin ni siquiera ver a Jiraiya hacer eso, se había acostumbrado a imitar su mala educación, al menos cuando era necesario podía comportarse como un hombre sumamente refinado y eso era sólo gracias a Anko y Orochimaru

….

..

El rubio iba con su guadaña en la espalda y corría a toda velocidad, llevaba su armadura de viento cubierta por la capa de vacío, así era como más rápido podía moverse empleando únicamente su chakra, así que utilizó este medio dado que no le convenía ponerse a gastar el del zorro… tan pronto

La misión no era más que una gran tapadera, su padrino Jiraiya lo estaría esperando en una montaña, ésta era parte del país de la tierra aunque una muy mal custodiada parte, por lo que podrían "ensayar" con bastante privacidad

Tras el primer día de incesante viaje, Naruto no iba cansado, sino que más bien concentrado y enfocado, repasaba mentalmente lo que tenía que hacer y esperaba hacerlo correctamente, ya que para el éxito de una parte del plan, era necesario que nadie…menos él, cometiera errores

A las pocas horas se encontró con su padrino, el pervertido lucía igual que siempre solo que ahora no llevaba ningún pergamino encima, seguramente se había quitado hace pocos instantes su capucha

—vaya, vaya…sí que has crecido Naruto, estás de mi porte y aún eres joven — Jiraiya

—jajaja te voy a hacer ver como un enano

—¿cómo has estado? — Jiraiya

—la verdad es que he tenido un montón de cosas en qué pensar y qué hacer últimamente, por un lado lo del plan, lo de mi clan…lo de…. (el rubio se dio cuenta que casi mete la pata y se cayó)

—¿lo de…alguna mujer tal vez? — Jiraiya

—hace poco Hinata se me confesó y la rechacé…desde entonces actúa extraña, es decir, entiendo que se tome más distancia…incluso entendería si estuviera triste, pero por su rostro parece que la mayor parte del tiempo estuviese molesta por algo

—mmm…intentaré averiguar algo

Para Naruto era increíble que alguien exiliado de la hoja y tan reconocido, supiera tanto de las cosas que pasaban dentro de la villa, ni se imaginaba quiénes podrían ser sus contactos, ya que Orochimaru y él no solían comunicarle muchas cosas, normalmente las comunicaciones eran mensajes escuetos con indirectas y metáforas que en concreto no decían nada…sin embargo bajo algunos contextos tenían significado

—bueno…vamos a lo que nos convoca, tengo los preparativos listos en la montaña — Jiraiya

Los dos estaban en lo alto de una montaña, habían llegado ahí tras una rápida escalada, sin embargo no era eso lo más importante o lo más difícil, el rubio pudo ver que su padrino tenía todo listo, así que comenzaron con el entrenamiento o prueba que habían planificado para esa ocasión, el cual demandaría mucho de sí, por lo que mientras antes comenzaras…antes podrías descansar

….

—¿Cómo van las cosas? — ¿?

—de momento bien, espero que no tengamos que forzar nada — ¿?2

—esta cosa aún me duele de vez en cuando…¿no podías hacerla mejor? — ¿?

—no te quejes, eres la que menos debería reclamar y la que menos complicaciones debería tener gracias a sus habilidades, si no quieres emplearlas ese es tú problema — ¿?2

—¿tú realmente crees que podemos confiar en él?

—¿lo dices por su capacidad o su lealtad? — ¿?2

—creo que ambas…no, mejor dicho su capacidad

—no te preocupes, él ya me lo dijo y no es alguien que falle

..

-en algún lugar oscuro y desolado-

Era una cueva, bastante extraña ya que la mayoría de ésta era rocosa y sumamente descuidada, sin embargo había una especie de cápsula, era una plataforma circular de metal, de la cual sobresalían dos columnas finas del mismo material y que tendrían alrededor de un metro y medio de alto, un poco más arriba había otra placa metálica circular en similares condiciones, sólo que de ésta brotaba una especie de casco con algunos cables, en todo el borde de ambos trozos circulares, en el espesor habían una serie de símbolos extraños y de intrincados significados que brillaban cuando la cápsula que estaba rodeada por un vidrio que tenía una puerta del mismo material, era ocupada por una chica que lucía en un estado bastante feo, no es que ella lo fuera, de hecho debía tener casi veinte años, su cabello era rojo y usaba lentes porque no veía bien, bajo los cristales también habían ojos rojizos, pero la chica tenía algunas marcas de golpe que se veían con facilidad en su ropa y en su rostro

—te dije que lo encontraras y sé que puedes…así que si no me lo dices, vas a volver a pasar por ese castigo, Karin - ¿?

—¡sí señor!......ya…ya casi…¡lo tengo! — Karin — se esconde en la zona noroeste del país de la tierra, ese lugar corresponde a una desolada e intrincada cadena montañosa, sin duda será difícil acceder

Cuando la chica cumple con su deber, la otra figura, más alta y de muy mal carácter, le libera de sus ataduras, ya que los finos pilares tenían un dispositivo que atrapaba sus muñecas y le impedía moverse de ese sitio, luego salió de la cámara y cuando la pelirroja lo estaba haciendo, le propinó un fuerte bofetón que la hizo caer inmediata y bruscamente al piso

—cuando te dé una orden la cumplirás sin dudarlo…y no des tu opinión, sólo responde lo que te pregunto!

El sujeto entonces desapareció de ahí con alguna de sus habilidades, dejando a la chica sola y atrapada en aquella cueva que por fuera tenía todo tipo de sellos y barreras, lo único que había en el interior además del salón con aquella cámara, era un cuarto improvisado, con una cama y un pequeño baño, en el mismo salón tenía algo de comida y agua que le traían para mantenerla con vida

….

..

—Así que ya saben la localización del siete colas, por lo que Zetsu es el más indicado

—¿líder…podrá Zetsu sólo contra un jinchuuriki tan fuerte? — Sasuke

—Sasuke Uchiha…eres el miembro más reciente, desconoces totalmente a Zetsu así que guárdate tus miedos…¿necesitas algo más Zetsu?

—no, iré a por él

En ese momento la imagen del hombre planta desapareció de ahí, por lo que los demás estuvieron a punto de hacer lo mismo, de no ser porque la figura del líder hizo un gesto para que se detengan

-en primer lugar no he dado por terminada la reunión…en segundo lugar sé que nuestros enemigos tienen demasiada información y no sospecho sólo de Sasuke, sino de los tres (hablándole a Sasuke, Itachi y Kisame) por lo que les sugiero sean cuidadosos si valoran su vida

Después de esas autoritarias palabras, la figura del líder y su acompañante desaparecieron de ahí, los tres restantes intercambiaron miradas suspicaces para luego imitar a quien les ordenaba qué hacer y desaparecer, volviendo a sus cuerpos

…..

..

—el séptimo está en camino…ya sólo me faltan dos — ¿?

….

Tras algunos días, los guardias vieron cómo Naruto regresaba a la aldea, ellos se fijaron que no iba tan gallardo como siempre, puesto que solía pasar una vez ahí para que lo reconozcan y luego desaparecía gracias a su velocidad, sin embargo ahora iba caminando como cualquier otra persona

El rubio fue así hasta la oficina del Hokage donde le dijo que había cumplido la misión para luego desmayarse de golpe, Sarutobi se asustó y ordenó a dos ANBU que lo llevaran al hospital lo más rápido posible, los uniformados hicieron como se les ordenó y una vez en el recinto médico, fue Shizune quien primero lo recibió ya que estaba pidiendo unas fichas en el mesón cuando los enmascarados entraron, de inmediato dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se preocupó mucho por el rubio

En la sala que él mismo había utilizado en ocasiones anteriores, estaban atendiéndolo, sin embargo se relajaron un poco al averiguar que sólo sufría de gran agotamiento, por lo que su chakra y su youki estaban en niveles peligrosamente bajos, Shizune no sabía cómo hacer con eso del Youki, pero dado que la producía el bijou en su interior supuso que tendría que dejárselo a él, mientras ella conectaba algunas vías y le suministraba mezclas para recuperar el chakra por vía intravenosa

Al cabo de cuatro horas, Naruto comenzó a abrir los ojos, para darse cuenta que estaba en el mismo cuarto de hospital que siempre ocupaba cuando lo atendían, ya pensaba seriamente en comenzar a decorarlo a su gusto…

—¿estás bien?

La voz de Shizune rápidamente lo hizo reaccionar y miró buscándola, ella estaba en una silla al otro lado de la habitación, cuando le contestó diciéndole que se sentía bien, ella le dijo que había sufrido agotamiento de su chakra y su youki, le preguntó que había estado haciendo, pero el rubio manteniendo una reserva que ella ya conocía le dijo que no podía decirle aún, puesto que era la preparación para una de las etapas del "plan" del que le había comentado anteriormente

Shizune le puso la mano en la frente, en un gesto que confundió bastante a Naruto, le sonrió mientras le decía que se alegraba que estuviese mejor y luego se puso de pie para salir de ahí…iba caminando algo lento, como si estuviese indecisa sobre algo, hasta que cuando quedó bajo el umbral de la puerta lo miró y algo tímida le dijo

—Naruto…desde hace bastante tiempo he estado meditando esto, pero creo que ya no puedo seguir negándomelo ni ocultándotelo…estoy…yo…estoy enamorada de ti

La morena vio cómo Naruto se ruborizó un poco y luego de eso salió rápidamente de ahí, salió corriendo por el pasillo, luego dobló la esquina y se perdió entre los numerosos pasadizos que ahí había…dejando a un Naruto solo y con una extraña sensación


	17. Enredos

CAPITULO 16 Enredos

Naruto ya había vuelto a su casa, su mente aún divagaba sobre la confesión de su médico favorita, estaba en el patio practicando y repasando algunos movimientos con su guadaña, y aunque le salían excelentemente no prestaba ni la más mínima atención a ello, cosa que demostraba que ya había asimilado las maniobras a un nivel en que prácticamente las hacía por inercia

Su mente y corazón estaban en conflicto, dado que por un lado las palabras de Aoba durante su primer experiencia sexual aún resonaban en su mente y hasta ayer, él las creía ciertas y hacía su modo de vivir a partir de esa premisa, sin embargo no estaba seguro de ser indiferente a los sentimientos de la morena, ahora recordaba esa ocasión en que fue a pedirle unos antídotos, siendo que él era inmune a la mayoría de los venenos…luego descubriría que era inmune a los de origen biológico, es decir a los que provenían de plantas o animales, mientras que su rival Sasori era fanático de los destilados de óxidos de distintos metales y esos sí le hacían efecto…también el hecho de que se alegró cuando la vio usando los pendientes que le había regalado, sumado a todas las ocasiones en que intentaba verla bajo cualquier excusa que ahora ya ni él creía…incluso cuando la trató mal y posteriormente se sintió miserable, recordó que por un momento se le cruzó la idea de una atracción más allá de los físico con la asistente de Tsunade y por eso actuó a la defensiva en esa ocasión…ahora lo entendía, no es que la buscase preferentemente a ella en vez de a sus compañeras de equipo sólo porque le tuviese más confianza, sino que lo hacía porque la quería más y deseaba estar más con ella

No estaba muy seguro de lo que tenía que hacer ahora, puesto que la situación era nueva para él, aunque supuso que podría improvisar y hacer algo bueno

….

..

Shizune estaba en su oficina, tenía unos papeles y un lápiz en la mano, pero no podía ni siquiera leer lo que estaba en éstos, sus nervios la tenían sumamente saltona y desatenta, de pronto sintió golpear la puerta y casi se cayó de su asiento…su rostro se enrojeció mucho y se cubrió la cara con las manos mientras le decía a la persona que estaba en la puerta que entrara

—¿señorita Shizune?

—¿Izumo?...¿qué necesitas?

—…verá…yo…yo….

….

.

Naruto vio que la puerta estaba abierta, por lo que sin pensarlo mucho, asomó la cabeza y abrió para entrar en la oficina de la chica que hace poco se le había confesado…sin embargo la visión que se presentó ante sus orbes lo dejó impactado…de pronto sintió un fuerte dolor dentro de sí… soltó lo que llevaba en las manos y salió corriendo de ahí, totalmente devastado

…

—¡Qué te pasa! — Shizune

La morena se vio sorprendida, puesto que el chunin usualmente encargado de custodiar la entrada de la aldea, tras entrar a su oficina se quedó mudo mirando alternadamente entre el suelo y la chica, ella se acercó a preguntarle y entonces fue cuando el chico puso una de sus manos como tratando de abrazarla y de pronto le dio un beso en la boca, mientras que su otra mano la afirmaba del torso, tocando de paso con su mano uno de sus pechos por encima de su bata

Lo que no supo fue que el rubio entró en este preciso instante, sorprendiéndola mientras le daba un beso al otro sujeto quien además la estaba tocando, pero como ella tenía sus manos en el hombro y el cuello de Izumo para tratar de soltarse, parecía…o al menos a Naruto le pareció que estaba respondiendo al beso y al abrazo

De pronto un portazo fue lo que alertó a Shizune quien se reponiéndose de la sorpresa y la impresión se quitó al tipo de encima y le dio una bofetada con una patada en la parte baja del abdomen, dejándolo adolorido en el suelo…después puso atención a la puerta y se asombró al ver que cerca de ahí, en el suelo había un ramo de rosas rojas y sobre ellas una tarjeta, la cual tenía forma de corazón

"Yo también estoy enamorado de ti, me cuesta un poco aceptarlo, pero tus sentimientos han sanado mi corazón"

Se llevó una mano a la boca, no podía ser que justo en el momento en que fuese a decirle que correspondía sus sentimientos, alguien le robara un beso y la abrazara a la fuerza, confundiendo a Naruto quien debía haber malinterpretado toda la escena, una gran angustia la recorrió y para intentar arreglar las cosas salió a toda velocidad a la casa de Naruto

…

Naruto se sentía horrible, no recordaba haber sentido ese dolor antes, era algo dentro de él que no lo dejaba ni por un instante y no podía enfocarlo a alguna parte específica de su cuerpo para poder hacer algo por arreglarlo, estaba llorando a mares y no podía detenerse, por más que lo intentara…

"toc, toc, toc, toc"

Sintió como si echaran su puerta abajo, alguien tenía mucha prisa por encontrarla, así que se apresuró para abrir la puerta y entonces Naruto se abrazó muy fuerte a ella, la verdad es que no lo vio bien, pero pudo notar por sus sollozos que estaba llorando profusamente, no tenía idea qué podía haberle puesto en ese estado, pero nada podía hacer por él en estos momentos para ayudarlo, más que consolarlo

Casi una hora estuvo el rubio, lo único que hizo fue abrazar a Anko y llorar en su regazo, la mujer con cabello morado se movió un poco hasta llegar a un sillón y sentarse en él, en ningún momento el rubio la soltó…sin embargo luego del rato, el rubio comenzó a murmurar algunas cosas hasta que se le empezó a entender algo de lo que decía

—…me duele…Anko-sensei, me duele

—¿Qué te duele Naruto, qué pasó? — Anko

—Shizune…ella me dijo algo…me ilusioné, creí en lo que dijo…pero luego…todo era mentira, todo

—ya…ya, tranquilo

—no puedo sensei…nunca había sentido tanto dolor

—Naruto…no puedo hacer nada más que prestarte mi hombro para que llores y escucharte, pero ese dolor va a disminuir con el tiempo

—me duele…por qué…

—si quieres puedo ayudarte a dormir…el dolor no desaparecerá, pero podrás descansar un poco para pensar más claramente

—snif…snif…está bien

Anko tomó una jeringa con somnífero de las que tenía en su arsenal, el rubio le extendió el brazo para que le pusiera la inyección y luego del pinchazo, Naruto volvió a abrazar fuertemente a la chica

…

-¿Qué pasa Shizune, por qué golpeas con tanta insistencia? – Orochimaru

-estoy buscando a Naruto…es algo muy importante y necesito encontrarlo – Shizune

La morena le dijo esto al sanin, pero éste no se mostró muy cooperativo, por lo que rápidamente le explicó la situación completa, desde el momento en que ella se le había declarado, y deteniéndose en el malentendido

—te ayudaré, pero sólo porque me preocupa él, si no quiere saber de ti, ya sabrás tú como te las arreglas — Orochimaru

De ese modo ambos salieron rápidamente en su búsqueda

…

.

—¿Qué pasa Kisame, por qué me contactas así tan de pronto? — Jiraiya

—disculpe, Jiraiya-sama, pero debo mantenerlo ocupado para evitar que se meta en problemas

—¿Qué significa esto? — Jiraiya

—significa que nuestra relación ha terminado

—pensando: _¿qué estás tramando…Itachi?_ — Jiraiya

El sanin se encontraba en el país del campo de arroz, actualmente estaba en un espeso bosque en el que podía encontrarse tranquilamente con el ninja de la niebla, porque era muy difícil que alguien los siga en aquel cuasi laberinto

De pronto el akatsuki blandió su espada en contra del hombre al que informaba, y éste gracias a su gran capacidad y sus excelentes reflejos pudo evadir el golpe sin sufrir daños, Kisame rápidamente se adelantó y siguió presionándolo con su samehada, mientras el sanin intentaba alejarse todo cuanto podía ya que estaba consciente de la habilidad de aquella espada

….

..

—veo que tu plan funcionó a la perfección, debo felicitarte…preciosa - ¿?

—te lo dije, mi amor

En el bosque alrededor de Konoha, se encontraban tres personas que habían preparado este golpe, se encontraban ahí de pie Anko e Itachi, mientras la mujer seguía sosteniendo a un durmiente Naruto sobre sus hombros, ella se dio cuenta que el rubio estaba despertando, pero no le dio mucha importancia, estaba atado de pies y brazos con un cable sumamente resistente e inmune al chakra, en la frente tenía un sello disruptor de chakra que le había dado Orochimaru a modo de precaución frente al chakra del zorro

Naruto despertó y no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que veía, intentó moverse aunque se dio cuenta que estaba completamente atado así que tras algunos intentos, sólo logró caer al suelo para ver a Itachi conversando cotidianamente con Anko

—¿¡Qué significa esto!? — Naruto

—pues…que todo el tiempo los engañé… — Itachi — Anko es mi novia, siempre me ha sido leal y ahora me entregó al Kyubi en bandeja

—(mirándola con ojos incrédulos) Anko…sensei…por favor, dime que esto es una mentira — Naruto

—lo único que ha sido una mentira es lo nuestro… por favor, de verdad pensabas que me interesabas… cuando el sensei te recogió eras patético, no sé que vio en ti…yo creo que fue sólo lástima, nunca me importaste, pero Itachi me pidió que me acercara a ti hasta ganarme tu confianza porque se podría dar alguna oportunidad como esta en el futuro

Naruto había vuelto a romper en llanto, el dolor provocado en su corazón por la supuesta mentira de Shizune, lo que sumado a esta traición, le hicieron trizas por dentro. Itachi lo contempló y aunque nunca lo diría sintió lástima por él, Anko le había contado que Naruto actuaba extraño y seguramente era porque estaba enamorado de alguien, por lo que uno de sus cuervos lo siguió y presenció la declaración de la kunoichi médico sin que ninguno de los dos supiera, entonces sólo tuvo que controlar a alguien con débiles defensas mentales y forzar la situación que causó la primera decepción del rubio…sin embargo cuando iba a dar un paso, sintió algunas presencias moverse rápidamente así que dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás

—señor Naruto, denos la orden y la ejecutaremos al pie de la letra — Yusuke

El rubio se sorprendió cuando algunos de los otros Uzumaki aparecieron frente a él, eran Yusuke y tres hombres más, los cuales portaban sus vestimentas de ANBU por lo que protegían su rostro para no permitir revelar su identidad y para dificultarle más al Uchiha el meterlos en una ilusión

—mátenlos….¡mátenlos a ambos! — Naruto

El rubio estaba de rodillas en el suelo, aún no podía parar de llorar y sentía un gran dolor en su pecho, si hubiese estado Shizune ahí, también les habría pedido que la maten, pero de pronto el dolor y toda la conmoción lo superación, haciendo que se desmaye y su cuerpo caiga ruidosamente al suelo

Yusuke quedó delante de los otros tres, todos sabían que él era un enemigo demasiado peligroso para enfrentarlo en un mano a mano, sin embargo todo lo que seguían era una elaborada formación

Itachi le dijo a Anko que se mantenga atrás porque no era rival para esos sujetos, cosa que molestó un poco a la domadora de serpientes que detestaba ser menospreciada, sin embargo entendió la razón de esto cuando los tres hombres de la retaguardia atacaron rápidamente a Itachi, el Uchiha dio un salto inclinando su cuerpo hacia delante, ya que se adelantó a los movimientos de sus rivales, quienes le arrojaron una patada baja desde un lado, una cuchillada también baja desde otro lado y por atrás otro también le atacaba con la espada

El genio del clan Uchiha pudo ver que sus adversarios ya estaban poniéndose en camino para volver a perseguirlo, cuando de pronto sintió que una espada corta lo perforaba desde la espalda y justo a través de su hombro

—pensando: _¡maldición, me atacó desde un punto ciego!_ — Itachi

—te falta mucho todavía muchacho — Yusuke

El viejo estaba semi agachado a las espaldas del Uchiha, quien se alejó unos metros para tratar de ponerse a salvo, sin embargo los misteriosos ANBU que habían aparecido rápidamente lo volvieron a rodear, el moreno se dio cuenta que la herida había sido justo a través de una arteria, por lo que sangraba bastante, sin mencionar que le impedía mover el brazo completo, así que comenzó a acumular chakra en sus ojos ya que su Sharingan sería la única forma de salir de esa, no importaba lo mal que eso le hiciera a sus ojos, puesto que era mejor que perder la vida ahí

Los enmascarados rápidamente volvieron a atacarlo, aunque ahora el que aniquiló a su clan estaría más atento por lo que no caería en ataques repetidos…sin embargo la velocidad de los tres era enorme…¡un momento! Son cuatro en total; en ese momento el restante, quien ahora no fue Yusuke, sino otro de los hombres jóvenes salió desde una sombra y le dio una puñalada, que Itachi esquivó parcialmente resultando en que le hicieran un tremendo corte en la pierna izquierda, disminuyendo considerablemente su libertad de movimiento

—Amaterasu!

El Uchiha realizó uno de los más poderosos ninjutsus de su arsenal, el fuego negro salió rápidamente y antes de que los Uzumaki alcancen a esconderse de la vista calcinante de Itachi, un muro circular de serpientes rodeó por todos los costados al akatsuki

Cuando Anko vio ese muro defensivo, signo inequívoco de su sensei, supo que tenía que huir lo más rápido posible, pero rápidamente una serpiente subió por sus talones y la inmovilizó

—(mirándola a los ojos con una ira incontenible) más tarde hablaré contigo — Orochimaru

El sanin rápidamente saltó a la acción, los Uzumaki no le hicieron nada ya que sabían de él por Naruto y de la relación que éstos tenían, por lo que podría decirse que estaban de su lado, aunque Yusuke se acercó a Naruto para recogerlo

—Doton Doryuudan no jutsu! (dragón de tierra) — Orochimaru

—Katon Housenka no jutsu (flor de fénix) — Orochimaru

El sanin hizo dos técnicas rápidamente, la primera para ser el principal ataque y la segunda para potenciar la primera, puesto que el lodo que componía el dragón se encendió al contacto y el dragón ahora llameante avanzó hacia el enemigo, barriendo las serpientes que quedaban siendo calcinadas por las llamas negras hasta impactar con Itachi…o al menos eso pensó ya que cuando se fijó había un gran espíritu alrededor del Uchiha y en una de sus manos tenía un espejo que bloqueó el ataque y se lo devolvió a Orochimaru, pero éste al recibirlo se convirtió en un clon de barro

Itachi se mantuvo en su posición, ya que ahora que había invocado a Susanoo, sería peligroso moverse con el poco chakra que le quedaba, pues podían sorprenderlo, lo más seguro sería buscar la forma de atacar al sanin con la espada totsuka con tal de sellarlo y luego huir. El sanin comenzó a examinar el jutsu ese, puesto que rodeaba por completo al Uchiha, así que supuso que le debía brindar cierta protección, intentó lanzando algunos kunai con sellos explosivos, pero tras disiparse el humo se reveló tanto al espíritu como a su invocador, intacto…

…El maestro del rubio consideró repetir la estrategia inicial y volvió a hacer aparecer una gran cantidad de serpientes de tamaño entre pequeño y normal, éstas salían de las mangas del sanin en abundancia y así mismo cubrían el jutsu de Itachi, buscando una abertura por todos lados, mas no la encontraron ya que Itachi hacía la versión completa, al menos en lo que al cuerpo se refería

Orochimaru se estaba comenzando a ofuscar ya que no veía modo de traspasar aquella técnica, sin embargo notó que Itachi se restregaba la cara con cierta frecuencia y lucía un poco menos orientado, extrañamente, por lo que algo se le vino a la mente y al mirar a un costado pudo notar cómo Naruto estaba despierto, aunque apoyado sobre uno de los hombres de su clan, pero su mano parecía estar sosteniendo una pelota imaginaria en dirección a Itachi con el brazo estirado y poco a poco el Susanoo comenzó a desaparecer hasta que el Uchiha cayó inconsciente

Tanto Orochimaru como Shizune se acercaron a Naruto, quien estaba recuperándose de a poco ya que lo habían desatado y le arrancaron el sello que le habían pegado en la frente, sin embargo cuando la morena estuvo dentro de su rango de visión, él dio dos pasos hacia atrás

—¡vete de mi vista! — Naruto

Dicho eso, rápidamente el rubio se vio rodeado de chakra rojo y dos colas salieron a su espalda, confiriéndole la capacidad de irse muy rápido de ahí, pese a las condiciones en las que se encontraba, tanto el hombre que estaba sosteniendo a Naruto como los demás Uzumaki miraron al maestro de su líder como pidiéndole instrucciones, por lo que éste les dijo que hacer con tal de evitar la mayor cantidad de problemas

—vayan con él y no le dejen quedarse solo — Orochimaru

Dicho esto, los extraños y vistosos ANBU salieron tras el furioso y dolido rubio, mientras Shizune veía la escena con lágrimas en los ojos, miró a Orochimaru quien se encogió de hombros y miró con resignación

—no me digas nada, ese tipo de cosas no son para ocurrirle a una ninja como tú, puedes ser mujer, pero no eres débil, si fueses civil o una novata lo entendería…pero o eres mucho peor de lo que supuse o realmente Naruto está en lo cierto sobre ti — Orochimaru

El sanin se movió unos metros de ahí hasta que llegaron los ANBU al servicio del Hokage que él había mandado a llamar en cuanto salió de la aldea buscando a Naruto, los enmascarados se sorprendieron al ver a los prisioneros, especialmente a Anko, la alumna del sanin, sin embargo bajo sus instrucciones los encerraron a los dos en celdas de confinamiento solitario de máxima seguridad con prohibición de visitas e incluso secreto grado S, el cual sólo podían decirle al Hokage y éste a sus hombres de más absoluta confianza

…

..

-en la oficina del Hokage-

—¿estás absolutamente seguro? — Sarutobi — esas son acusaciones muy serias y de ser cierto… ¡casi perdemos a Naruto!

—es la más absoluta verdad…doy gracias que él haya traído a su clan, porque fueron excelentes para restringir los movimientos de Itachi y cansarlo…realmente son muy buenos — Orochimaru

—vaya, que lamentable saber todo lo que le ha ocurrido a Naruto (ya sabía la historia con Shizune) ¿qué va a pasar ahora?

—se va a ir de la aldea por un tiempo indefinido

—¿ya te lo dijo? — Sarutobi

—no, y tampoco es necesario…no sé si recuerdas, pero lo he entrenado desde hace años y lo conozco — Orochimaru — está herido y furioso, no confía casi en nadie…de hecho no me sorprendería que me pusiese a prueba incluso a mí, por lo que va a buscar una vía de escape… de liberación para todas esas emociones y eso sólo lo conseguirá alejándose

—¿volverá?

—sí, yo me encargaré de eso, pero cuando sea el momento — Orochimaru — ahora mismo necesita despejarse un poco

…

—¿Naruto-san está bien? — Yusuke

—lo estaré…nuevas órdenes, nadie deje pasar ni mencione si quiera a Shizune — Naruto — ahora necesito estar un momento solo

El rubio quien ya podía moverse con normalidad al haber utilizado el chakra del Kyubi para liberarse de los efectos del sedante se fue hasta uno de los cuartos desocupados y cerró la puerta con un fuerte golpe, los demás pronto se acercaron a Yusuke y los otros tres que habían ido a ayudar a Naruto, entonces entre los cuatro narraron los hechos y las nuevas instrucciones del rubio

-minutos más tarde-

—¡por favor, déjenme pasar! — Shizune — todo esto es un malentendido

—señorita Shizune, le repito que el señor Naruto nos ha dado instrucciones explícitas para no permitirle el ingreso o mencionarla en su presencia, así que por favor no insista porque de ser necesario usaremos la fuerza, y si tiene que resolver algún asunto, hágalo cuando vuelva a la aldea

Tras la declaración, el anciano puso una barrera en torno a la entrada del complejo subterráneo, ella sabía que no poseía los conocimientos ni habilidades para atravesarla, por lo que muy triste se devolvió a su casa con el rostro lleno de lágrimas…en el trayecto recordaba todos los momentos que compartió con el rubio, sus actitudes, los cambios que había ido experimentando a lo largo del tiempo, y al mismo tiempo las severas palabras de Orochimaru que significaban que era una fracasada o una cruel mentirosa…una de dolía más que la otra, pero ambas eran duras afirmaciones

….

Naruto estaba en su habitación, el cuarto estaba completamente a oscuras ya que no quería absolutamente nada, estaba tendido en su cama en posición fetal, llorando abundantemente…de pronto sintió un rayo de luz y tuvo que apartar la mirada, cuando la puerta volvió a cerrarse pudo saber quién era, puesto que reconocía su perfume

—Kiara…déjame solo por favor — Naruto

—pero señ…Naruto…no te hace bien estar solo

—prefiero esto…sé que algún día me traicionarás, así que mientras menos contacto mejor

Kiara sacó uno de sus kunai y lo puso en la mano de Naruto, se arrodilló cerca suyo y dejando el arma sobre su cuello lo miró a los ojos y le dijo

—nosotros somos una familia…usted puede contar con nosotros para lo que sea ya que le seguiremos hasta el fin del mundo de ser necesario…pero yo, yo haré lo que haga falta por ayudarlo y complacerlo, incluso si como prueba de lealtad pide mi vida, se la daré con una sonrisa en el rostro — Kiara

El rubio se sintió aún peor con las lindas palabras de Kiara y se puso a llorar más fuerte, pero botó el arma y la atrajo hacia él con el brazo, así que al final ella se recostó junto a él, mientras que Naruto encontraba cobijo en el seno de la chica para seguir con su desconsolado llanto

….

En otro lugar bastante alejado y un buen rato antes de todo el entuerto con Itachi en Konoha, Kisame se enfrentaba a Jiraiya, el sanin estaba contemplando a su enemigo atentamente ya que reconocía en él a un adversario peligroso que podía complicarle las cosas si no se lo tomaba con la seriedad que era debida, su único problema es que no creía que le diese tan fácilmente el tiempo necesario para adoptar el modo ermitaño

Kisame iba a acercarse a él con su samehada nuevamente, sin embargo repentinamente sintió un ruido extraño y luego de eso un dolor en el pecho, cuando se fijó en su rival, éste estaba atónito, puesto que Sasuke, con su túnica de akatsuki estaba con una mano extendida hacia el hombre pez para dirigir su chidori nagashi y atravesarle con él el corazón

Sasuke terminó la técnica y se puso a caminar hacia el frente de su más reciente víctima, no llevaba ni el Sharingan activado, puesto que era un golpe mortal…sin embargo inmensa fue su impresión cuando la samehada se metió por su manga y tras caer Kisame al suelo, comenzó a experimentar una llamativa transformación

Tras la cual quedó con una apariencia aún más similar a la de un tiburón, y una impresión de victoria que dejó pasmados a sus rivales, así que rápidamente invocó un domo enorme de agua con forma casi esférica…sin embargo Jiraiya no se había quedado quieto sólo mirando, sino que estaba reuniendo chakra y energía natural, por lo que cuando se vio todo rodeado de agua, casi por instinto ejecutó el jutsu de invocación, y con la energía que tenía reunida, pudo asumir su transformación propia

—Jiraiya-sama necesito que salga del agua lo antes posible

—¿tú de qué lado estás? — Jiraiya

—Kisame está traicionando akatsuki, por eso debo acabarle, eso es todo cuanto debe saber — Sasuke

El Uchiha era perfectamente consciente de algunas de las habilidades de Zetsu, como la de poder observar sin ser detectado, por lo que seguiría asumiendo el papel de "akatsuki" protegiendo los intereses de la organización al querer acabar a un traidor, no sabía si el hombre planta estaría vigilando o no, pero de todos modos era mejor estar seguro y eso alguien se lo había dejado bien claro

El akatsuki manipulado mentalmente avanzó hacia sus rivales, moviendo toda la esfera en el mismo sentido que él, por lo que ambos supusieron que el agua lo seguiría dejándole a él como centro

—Suiton Goshoku-zame (técnica de los 5 tiburones come-hombres)

—Croak!...Croak!

El ninja acuático hizo salir cinco tiburones come hombres de su mano, los cuales iban a por los de Konoha, sin embargo Jiraiya le había pedido a sus fieles maestros anfibios que realizaran su genjutsu combinado para inmovilizarlo y acabar la pelea, sin embargo eso no estaba diseñado para ser utilizado bajo el agua y si bien salían algunos ruidos, no tenían ni la intensidad ni la nota precisa, por lo que no resultó

Para sorpresa de Jiraiya, los tiburones pasaron de largo por donde estaba Sasuke inmovilizado o al menos bastante limitado por el agua y siguieron a por Jiraiya, quien endureció su cabello y lo utilizó como defensa

El Uchiha estaba algo ofuscado ya que no estaba pudiendo moverse casi nada y eso era sumamente molesto, para que más encima uno de sus adversarios lo ignore de esa manera, así que se acercó al suelo, comenzó a reunir su chakra y de golpe lo convirtió en fuego alrededor suyo para evaporar el agua y salir de la cúpula

Una vez afuera recordó algunas palabras mientras reunía la energía necesaria para lo que se proponía

Flash Back

—si te sientes débil, pues entrena…si quieres llamar la atención especialízate en algo

—Claro, para ti es fácil decirlo — Sasuke

—¿Qué no eran los Uchiha un clan cercano al elemento fuego?...

—sí, ¿por qué? — Sasuke

—pues, porque si lo manejas levemente, sólo debes mejorar su recomposición, tienes que entrenar y aprender a controlarlo sólo con tu mente y entonces…

Fin Flash Back

—¡…Te convertirás en un hombre de fuego! — Sasuke

El moreno rápidamente se envolvió en llamas por completo, éstas no le hacían nada a su piel ya que era obra de su propio chakra, mientras que tampoco encendía la ropa, puesto que era especial para soportar el fuego directo y en ese estado el moreno pudo dar un gran salto y producir una columna de fuego a partir de sus pies, la que le sirvió de propulsión para salir volando hasta perderse de vista en el suelo

—Cho Odama Rasengan! — Jiraiya

El sanin impactó la tremenda esfera espiral contra su rival, sin embargo éste puso sólo un brazo con la aleta y el ataque se dispersó hasta desaparecer, a simple vista parecía que lo había desarmado, pero para él que era capaz de sentir los flujos de chakra cercanos, no era tan difícil notar que su rival lo había absorbido, luego recibió un corte con la otra aleta, el cual le hizo una herida de mediana consideración en su brazo izquierdo, y de no ser por el senjutsu perfectamente habría perdido la extremidad de cuajo…

…de pronto sintió otra presencia entrar en su "rango" por lo que pudo detectarla, así que inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás para mirar hacia arriba y pudo ver que alguien absolutamente cubierto de fuego venía bajando a gran velocidad con algo que le brillaba a media altura

…Sasuke se elevó casi doscientos metros en el aire, hizo unos sellos y en su mano, la cual ya estaba cubierta de fuego, así como todo el resto de su cuerpo, apareció una especie de espada eléctrica que conocía desde hace mucho, así que con eso ahora comenzó a descender impulsándose con el mismo fuego para caer con la técnica que llevaba en su mano derecha, mientras intentaba cortar con ella la resistencia del aire…iba directo hacia el objetivo y para cualquiera que lo viese desde afuera, era como un meteorito que impactó justo y preciso sobre Kisame

—¡Chidori! — Sasuke

Tras aterrizar el moreno sobre su ahora ex-compañero, éste quedó reducido a nada de forma casi instantánea ya que el golpe tenía mucho poder y lo perforó antes de que si quiera tuviera tiempo de intentar absorber su chakra, cuando esto ocurrió el agua sufrió un fuerte impulso para desbordarse violentamente hacia todos lados y como la persona que la mantenía en su lugar había muerto, la cúpula se deshizo y salpicó para todos lados

Jiraiya quedó algo descolocado y al salpicar con tanta fuerza al momento de deshacerse la cúpula, salió lanzado con bastante fuerza hacia un lado y por lo mismo las longevas ranas se desprendieron de sus hombros, cancelando la transformación al cabo de pocos segundos, mientras tanto Sasuke, cuyas llamas se habían apagado al momento de entrar al agua, buscaba entre los alrededores algún resto de Kisame que presentar como evidencia, afortunadamente encontró la mano donde tenía el anillo a diez metros de donde había caído él, así que la recogió y la guardó en la capa cuando de pronto se le acercó Jiraiya

—Katon Gokakyo no jutsu! — Sasuke

El peliblanco se sorprendió por ese inesperado ataque a mansalva, ya que en un comienzo supuso que el Uchiha estaba de su lado, pero tras el ataque pudo apreciar que ya había desaparecido sin dejar rastro, por lo que no podría seguirle, afortunadamente le había ayudado a lidiar con Kisame, sin embargo aún persistía el problema de fondo

Kisame venía a darle información porque él se había contactado con Itachi para estos efectos, pero con tal de no levantar sospechas y su vida no se arriesgue si es sorprendido, el moreno controlaba a Kisame con su Mangekyou Sharingan y le hacía comportarse a voluntad, por lo que seguramente en esta ocasión la orden fue atacar a matar a Jiraiya, eso era una de las pocas cosas que podía explicar el que estando Sasuke sumamente vulnerable no le haya hecho daño, pudiendo

—pensando: _Naruto…por favor no dejes que te hagan nada malo… _— Jiraiya

….

..

Al día siguiente, Kiara despierta y se fija que Naruto aún está abrazado a ella, y en su rostro habían mudos vestigios de su llanto de la noche anterior, sin embargo al notar que movió su cabeza, alguien carraspeó a sus espaldas y cuando miró quién era se dio cuenta que era Orochimaru, el sensei de Naruto y uno de los hombres a quien el rubio más respetaba, así que con cuidado se apartó del líder del clan, hizo una reverencia al sanin y salió de la habitación

—ya sé que estás despierto…puedes engañar a una niña, pero no a alguien que te conoce desde pequeño, no pudiste pegar un ojo en toda la noche — Orochimaru

De pronto Naruto abrió los ojos de golpe y se sentó en la cama, confirmando lo que su maestro había dicho, incluso entre tanto dolor, eso le arrancó una sonrisa y es como si el sanin hubiese querido demostrarle que se interesaba por él, casi como una especie de petición para que no deje de confiar en él

—¿qué vas a hacer ahora?

—no lo sé…quiero…quiero irme de aquí, no confío en nadie — Naruto

—¿no crees que estás exagerando? — Orochimaru — lo de Anko aún me sorprende porque nunca lo vi venir, y eso que soy el genio…pero lo de esa otra mujer (intencionalmente omitió el nombre de Shizune) es algo que pasa, la gente se lleva decepciones amorosas, mírame a mí, obviamente tu madre fue honesta conmigo, pero el dolor de su rechazo me dolió igualmente…además no creo que desconfíes del viejo, de tu equipo…del inútil de Asuma o de su sobrino…

Naruto se dio cuenta que era cierto lo que su sensei le decía, no podía culparlos a todos y meterlos en el mismo saco por culpa de dos personas malintencionadas, sin embargo era difícil aceptar esos hechos y seguir como si nada hubiera pasado

—quiero irme…quiero salir de aquí y tener un tiempo de paz

—bueno, ¿irás con Mei? — Orochimaru

—(algo sonrojado) ¿cómo supo q…no…es decir, por qué dice eso? — Naruto

—la última vez que pasamos tiempo fuera de la aldea, a los 3 días te aburriste y fuiste a buscar mujeres, ahora te sientes traicionado y supongo que ella de momento es la única en la que confías de quienes están fuera de la aldea

Casi dos horas más tarde, Naruto y Orochimaru estaban frente a los otros Uzumaki, ya que el rubio les quería decir algunas cosas, por ejemplo, partió expresando su más sincero agradecimiento por haberle protegido en el combate y también por acompañarlo y preocuparse de él, les dijo entre lágrimas que se sentía muy a gusto de tenerlos como familia y luego se disculpó por estar tan sensible, después de eso les comunicó que se iría de la aldea por un tiempo no definido aún y que se las arreglaran por sí mismos, les dejaría dinero y suministros, y en caso de necesitar cualquier cosa o de percibir a algún akatsuki, le avisaran a su sensei para coordinar todo

Los pelirrojos escucharon con atención, aunque para Naruto no pudieron ocultar una mirada de emoción y de alegría, no de esas miradas frías que daba un pelotón, sino algo que los distinguía como familia

Con ese recuerdo el rubio partió dejando su colmillo espejo en el aparador de su habitación, ya que al irse sólo se desvaneció en el aire, desapareciendo de la vista de todos

…

—así que Kisame estaba pasándole información al sanin Jiraiya, por lo que tuve que silenciarlo — Sasuke

—muy efectivo de tu parte…y para ser sincero no esperé que fueras capaz de vencer a Kisame… has respondido bien y Zetsu corrobora tu versión de los hechos…así que te has ganado mi confianza, ahora sólo quedamos cuatro, por lo que debemos redoblar esfuerzos para atrapar a los que faltan

—sí, líder — Sasuke

..

—¿por qué vamos a esperar? — Pain

—porque necesito hacer ciertos arreglos…el rastreador por ejemplo necesitará algo de tiempo, al igual que yo para prepararme de cara al gran golpe — ¿?

—está bien, cuando sea el momento le solicito me avise con celeridad — Pain

…

"toc, toc"

—¿Quién será…? — Mizukage

La mujer abrió la puerta de su refugio y se sorprendió al ver a Naruto parado ahí afuera, tenía los ojos rojos y una tristeza en su rostro que le era imposible disimular…ante tal imagen ella no pudo hacer otra cosa que abrazarlo y llevarlo hacia adentro de la casa, no le importó si había alguien viendo o no, ya que eso era lo correcto y ella lo hizo sin meditar demasiado sobre las consecuencias

…era tarde y fue hasta ahora la única vez en que ellos habían dormido juntos sin tener sexo, pero en cambio él aprovechó de contarle todos sus problemas…los cuales seguían arrancándole algunas lágrimas, pero el mismo hecho de contárselos a alguien más, le permitía desahogarse y liberar algo de esa pena que tenía guardada


	18. Preludio

CAPITULO 17 Preludio

Una semana había transcurrido desde los últimos hechos, Mei había estado acompañando y consolando a Naruto cada vez que tenía oportunidad, tomando incluso algunos tiempos durante el día para ir a la casa y acompañarlo, sabía que para alguien que la conociera eso podría ser sospechoso, sin embargo en estos momentos el estado del rubio le preocupaba más

Hace algunos días Jiraiya se contactó con ella y así pudo concertar un encuentro entre el sanin y su ahijado, ella no interfirió de ningún modo y a su regreso pudo notarlo algo más calmado, pero lo que tanto ella como Jiraiya extrañaban era su determinación, ya que por tiempo había actuado sumamente confiado y seguro, mientras que ahora apenas si hablaba cuando alguien le preguntaba algo y pasaba la mayor parte del día tirado sin hacer nada, ni mencionar que Mei aún no conseguía que se volviese a meter con ella, al parecer su interés por intimar con las mujeres también se había perdido en el camino

…

"Plaf"

Anko estaba en una prisión especial, estaba encadenada de pies y manos, pero sus pies tenían una cadena con algo de espacio libre, la cual estaba enganchada finalmente en el suelo; mientras que sus manos estaban colgando y bastante separadas porque se las sostenían de las muñecas con tensas cadenas, la mujer estaba durmiendo por lo que su cabeza colgaba hacia abajo siendo sostenida por su cuello, en la frente y en varias partes del cuerpo tenía sellos inhibidores de chakra, pero ahora alguien la había despertado de una bofetada

—vaya, me preguntaba cuanto tardaría en aparecer…sensei — Anko

—no me hables así, sucia traidora…me han encomendado la divertida misión de sacarte todo lo que sepas…y dado que yo te entrené, sabes perfectamente cómo es que hago las cosas y cuán malo puedo ser…aunque también siento deseos de improvisar — Orochimaru — pero antes quiero preguntarte otra cosa…¿por qué?...¿acaso Naruto o yo hicimos algo para molestarte?

—jajajja, no lo hubiera creído si me lo contaba otro…no lo recordaba tan sentimental, bueno es cierto que nunca me gustó el hecho de que me dejaran fuera de las cosas más entretenidas con ese viejo discurso de que me protegían…pero yo estoy actuando bajo las instrucciones de mi novio desde hace tiempo…desde antes de que él se aburriera de su clan para ser exactos

—ya veo…bueno, ahora viene lo bueno, espero que no intentes retrasar lo inevitable, serás la única que lo lamente

Orochimaru después de esto sacó una serpiente casi un metro de su manga y la usó para darle una especie de latigazo en el rostro a la chica, quien sufrió bastante ya que las escamas de ese animal eran bastante ásperas y sobresalientes, por lo que le dejó una marca en el rostro que le dolió bastante, sin embargo el castigo no hacía más que comenzar

….

..

Por otro lado Shizune era un mar de lágrimas, desde aquel malentendido y el posterior atentado contra el hombre al que se le había declarado no había sabido nada de él, lo imaginaba lejos suyo ya que aunque estuviese en el refugio de su clan, su corazón seguramente ahora sólo albergaba rencor hacia ella, lo que le pesaba enormemente puesto que ella estaba enamorada de él y ahora entendía que tanta cercanía, tantas visitas, tanto enojo cuando ella era lastimada y ese tipo de cosas no eran sólo por simpatía sino porque él también había correspondido sus sentimientos… pero para alguien con una historia como Naruto era difícil confiar y aceptarlos…y mucho más difícil, si es que no imposible, sería que él la escuche y la pueda perdonar

Tsunade ahora estaba prestándole su hombro y escuchándola, puesto que de un comienzo no se había enterado del asunto, pero cuando tuvo que atender a un chunin de la aldea que estaba en estado crítico y reconoció el estilo de Shizune, le preguntó y se interiorizó de toda la situación, en un comienzo iba a ir con Orochimaru y exigirle que al menos se comunique con Naruto e intente que éste le dé una oportunidad de explicarse a Shizune, sin embargo en estos instantes su alumna, amiga y casi sobrina era primero, así que la acompañaría todo lo que ella necesitase

…

—Naruto no has tocado tu plato — Mei

—…

—¡tienes que comer algo! — Mei — …¡reacciona de una vez por todas!

La Mizukage había estado actuando casi como una madre, le acompañaba y le ayudaba todo cuanto podía, pero si Naruto no tenía la voluntad para ayudarse él mismo nada de lo que hiciera tenía mucho sentido, ahora estaban en la mesa, ella se había hecho un tiempo para ir a almorzar con él, esperando que de este modo coma algo ya que hasta el momento no lo había hecho, pero el jinchuuriki sólo movía su tenedor de un lado a otro y no había ni tocado la comida, Mei había intentado pedirle que coma por todos los medios, incluso le dijo que si comía un poco le permitiría hacer (hacerle) lo que quiera, pero Naruto seguía con la mirada perdida y un nulo interés por cualquier cosa que ella haga o diga, así que al final se molestó y rápidamente se puso junto a él, lo tomó del cuello y puso su rostro frente al suyo para poder verle a los ojos sin que desvíe la cara, pero al mirarlo se fijó que por sus ojos parecía estar a punto de llorar, como si se estuviera conteniendo…sencillamente no podía tratar mal o hacerle daño a alguien tan herido, por lo que se sintió pésimo y lo soltó; Naruto en el mismo silencio en que estaba desde que le contó sus problemas se fue a la habitación casi como un fantasma, dejando a la mujer con un gran sentimiento de pena y más encima de culpa por lo último que pasó

Aquella mujer se preocupaba bastante por el chico, en un principio era sólo una especie de atracción sexual, casi un desafío para probar si aún podía despertar interés en un joven, pero ahora que lo veía así, cualquiera podría decir que actuaba como su madre y estarían en lo cierto, pero visto que no podía hacer nada por ayudarlo, se comunicó con Jiraiya; en la carta le escribió el estado de su ahijado y que nada de lo que había intentado había dado resultado

Para su sorpresa, a las pocas horas el ermitaño se presentó ahí, claramente iba bien disfrazado y nadie que no lo conociera podría identificarlo, ya que tenía el pelo tomado para que le cayera liso sobre la espalda, llevaba ropas largas y casi ceremoniales, y estaba despojado de su casco, sus pergaminos y sus sandalias de madera, por lo que cualquiera que le viese pensaría que se trata de un anciano de buena posición, puede que haya sido ninja, pero no podrían afirmarlo con certeza; la líder de la niebla lo llevó hasta la casa y ahí el sanin se llevó a Naruto con él, el rubio simplemente aceptó cuando su padrino le dijo que se fueran de ahí, lo único que ocurrió después fue que cuando Naruto pasó junto a ella, le dijo "gracias", al menos ella se dio cuenta que él valoraba su ayuda puesto que eran las primeras palabras que expresaba en casi una semana

Cuando salieron de la villa, primero se dirigieron a un sitio muy apartado, entre montañas cercanas al mar, por lo que había gran cantidad de neblina, lo que les serviría para cubrirse, el sanin tomó cierta distancia del rubio

—¿Qué rayos te pasa? — Jiraiya — pensé que eras un hombre, no un miserable cobarde

—… - Naruto

—¡si no dices nada haré que grites de dolor! — Jiraiya

El sanin vio que las provocaciones no servirían, seguramente Mei lo había probado ya, así que procedió a intentar luchar con él, primero hizo un movimiento bastante lento y obvio como para evaluar su reacción, pero cuando el rubio no hizo nada se dio cuenta que no iba a ser tan fácil, así que lo comenzó a golpear y el rubio sólo se quedaba ahí recibiendo todos los impactos, el sanin comenzó a molestarse y al final le dio un puñetazo en el rostro con bastante fuerza, por lo que le hizo sangrar el labio, pero a Naruto ni le importó, ofuscado ante tal desgano el peliblanco hizo un rasengan y se lo estampó en el pecho haciéndole saltar varios metros hasta chocar con un árbol, lo cual le detuvo

El sanin pensó que con eso se cabrearía y le reclamaría, o le atacaría, pero cuando se fijó el rubio estaba en el suelo y perfectamente consciente, pero no hacía ni el más mínimo intento por levantarse

—…esto será duro — Jiraiya — no quería hacer esto, pero no me dejas opción…(suspiró) creo que Anko tenía razón…Orochimaru sólo te entrenó por lástima, mírate, eres tan patético que creo que se avergonzaría de verte así, si hubiera sabido que te pondrías así, posiblemente hubiera dejado que Itachi se lleve con él…yo creo que incluso tu clan te abandonó porque no quieren que su supuesto líder sea una excusa de hombre que tras una decepción pierde todo su temple

—…

—¿te engañaron?...pues adivina, no eres el primero al que le pasa y es seguro que no serás el último, ¿qué pasó con esas bravuconadas? ¿con eso de que eres mucho más exitoso que yo con las mujeres?...es que tan poco aguantes tienes

Después de basurearlo todo lo que pudo, el sanin se fue de ahí, se marchó corriendo rápidamente y cuando estuvo a una distancia suficiente como para que él no lo sintiera, invocó a Pa, le pidió al viejo sapo que le invoque en Myoboku y le explicaría lo sucedido, por lo que al final esa noche Jiraiya la pasó en el monte de los sapos, mientras un mensajero vigilaba a Naruto sin que éste lo notara…

…Durante tres días Jiraiya vio cómo es que Naruto seguía ahí tirado sin moverse ni un ápice, el sapo, maestro del senjutsu, comenzaba a preocuparse por el chico ya que no parecía tener interés por absolutamente nada, era como un animal resignado esperando que la muerte venga por él, Jiraiya podía estar tratando de animarlo, pero la verdad es que como su padrino, para él también era muy doloroso ver a su ahijado en ese estado, por lo que su ánimo también había decaído bastante

Al día siguiente Gamakichi lo despertó rápido, ellos vigilaban a Naruto por medio de una bola de cristal y en ella pudieron contemplar que al amanecer del cuarto día, el rubio comenzó a liberar chakra rojo y rápidamente se puso de pie, seis colas salieron a su espalda aunque su cuerpo sólo fue cubierto por una capa fina de la misma energía, entonces comenzó a concentrar mucho de ese poder en una esfera frente a su boca y disparó un tremendo rayo hacia el cielo, el cual seguramente sería visible en todo el país del agua y el del trueno, pero después de eso quitó la energía del zorro y desapareció de ahí

—¿a dónde fue? — Jiraiya

—lo siento — Sague Sapo (el de las predicciones)

—el chakra del zorro y la turbulenta energía de Naruto-chan producto de su estado hace imposible seguirle — Pa

—está bien, lo buscaré a la antigua…muchas gracias por su ayuda

…

..

En el país del campo de arroz, bastante lejos de la locación anterior, apareció el rubio mirando una estructura que ya había visto anteriormente y que no le traía muy plácidos recuerdos, pero que esperaba ahora le pudiera servir de utilidad

Entró por su propia cuenta aunque gracias a su habilidad de fundirse con el viento no era detectado y gracias al Fuu-Kontororu los guardias iban cayendo uno a uno sin hacer el menor escándalo, aunque sólo los había desmayado porque no creía necesario acabarlos, estimaba que estarían en ese estado por al menos doce horas, así que tenía tiempo más que suficiente

Una vez acabado con todos los de afuera, miró las puertas de aquel castillo y de un certero puñetazo las mandó a volar adentro, rápidamente pudo ver a algunos criados y a Maya, la mujer se asombró bastante por lo que el rubio se dio cuenta que le había reconocido, así que levantando la mano aplicó lo mismo que hizo a los guardias, pero ahora en los criados, haciendo que se desmayen a los pocos segundos

—¡guardias! — Maya

—no vendrán, están en la misma situación que tus empleados — Naruto — ahora dime dónde está tu hermana

—¡guardias!....¡alguien, ayuda! — Maya

Naruto se acercó a ella, quien se había quedado arrodillada en el suelo por la impresión y el susto al ver que sus trabajadores habían caído aparentemente muertos frente a sus propios ojos, así que el rubio la tomó del mentón y alzando su cabeza la forzó a mirarlo directamente a los ojos, el agarre era brusco y sentía algo de dolor, pero era totalmente consciente de que estaba en sus manos y si él quería, podía incluso con esa sola mano, destrozarle la cara

—DONDE…ESTÁ…AOBA – Naruto

—¡gua… - Maya

Naruto evitó que pudiera continuar con su inútil llamado, puesto que de un manotazo en el rostro la dejó tirada en el suelo y resentida por el golpe, mientras que él iba subiendo las escaleras para buscarla, en el camino con sólo pensarlo, un gran viento salía abriendo todas las puertas, hasta que en la que realmente era su habitación (a diferencia de la que ella había utilizado la última vez que él estuvo ahí) la vio tumbada sobre la cama, aunque despertó cuando su puerta se abrió de golpe

Sobresaltada por la fuerza del golpe de la puerta con la muralla despertó y vio a Naruto acercarse a una enorme velocidad para luego quedársela mirando con una vista casi de predador, por lo que ella instintivamente tiró de las sábanas lo más posible para cubrirse todo cuando podía con ellas

—Na…na…Naruto

—veo que te acuerdas de mí — Naruto — yo al menos me acuerdo de ti casi todo el tiempo…aunque no te recordaba así, tanto Maya como tú parecen cambiadas…antes eran confiadas, altaneras y valientes, pero ahora casi puedo saborear su miedo en mi paladar…¿no es tan fácil cuando no son niños cierto?

—por favor…no…no me hagas daño

—tranquila, si me haces caso no tendré que hacerlo — Naruto — quiero que me digas algo…eso de que el amor no sirve, de que no es más que una pérdida de tiempo…¿fue porque alguien te rompió el corazón?

El rubio pudo ver la sorpresa en su rostro, casi tenía escrito "¿cómo lo supo?" por toda su cara, pero las cosas no iban a ser tan fáciles, no para ella, así que esperó unos instantes y como ella no decía nada, le dio una bofetada aunque no tan fuerte como la que le dio a su hermana, Aoba quedó sobándose el golpe y mirando con aún más temor al rubio

—te hice una pregunta y espero que me empieces a responder o tendré que hacer algo que no deseo, pero me iré de aquí con las respuestas que quiero, no importa cuánto tenga que lastimarte a ti o a Maya – Naruto

—(mirando hacia el suelo) sí…un conocido jounin de la roca…era amigo de Jiraiya, tu padrino. Yo estuve largo tiempo enamorada de él…mi padre pertenecía a una familia acomodada, por lo que nos comprometimos cuando cumplí 17 ya que esa era la edad mínima, él estaba ocupado por lo de la guerra y yo lo esperaba muy preocupada…pero en una ocasión mi padre dijo que había recibido noticias que estaba cerca de aquí, por lo que fui a verlo acompañada por los guardias…cuando llegué escuché cómo se burlaba de la tonta de su novia, quien lo esperaba preocupada, mientras él estaba libre por haber sido "vencido" así que la aldea lo creía muerto mientras él pasaba el rato en un antro bebiendo y compartiendo con muchas mujeres…creo que Jiraiya siguió en contacto con él, pero yo me desilusioné de él y de los hombres… — Aoba — pensando: _¿un momento…cómo lo sabe…le habrá pasado lo mismo?_

—y a cambio te desquitas con los más jóvenes…eres toda una puta — Naruto — quiero que me digas algo…¿cómo lo superas?...¿cómo haces que ese dolor se vaya?

—¿acaso a ti también te traicionaron? — Aoba

Naruto no se tomó bien ese comentario y la volvió a abofetear, ahora con más fuerza y en la otra mejilla, por lo que casi la bota de la cama, y antes de que pudiera tomarse la cara, él la sujetó del pelo y la levantó hasta dejar su rostro frente al suyo

—no te pedí tu opinión, sólo quiero respuestas — Naruto

—tiempo…esas cosas sólo se superan con el tiempo

—¡hermana!

En ese momento llegó Maya a la habitación, la chica estaba preocupada por lo que Naruto pudiese hacerle y aunque no es mucha la ayuda que ella podría prestarle, al menos afrontar la adversidad juntas les daría fuerzas, pero Naruto al parecer tenía otro planes, ya que la soltó y la dejó caer nuevamente, Maya avanzó hacia la cama para abrazarla, pero en el camino Naruto la tomó del hombro y la acercó hacia él, como haciéndole una llave ya que el propio brazo de la mujer le estaba apretando el cuello, entonces el Uzumaki cerró los ojos y cuando se concentró lo suficiente pudo convertir el viento a su alrededor en pequeñas navajas, prácticamente picando la ropa de su "rehén" al instante, dejándola desnuda frente a su hermana

El rubio se mantuvo quieto y callado durante unos instantes como disfrutando de lo que pasaba por las mentes de aquellas mujeres y entonces dio un carraspeo y pasó la lengua sobre el cuello de Maya

—veo que sigues siendo igual de deliciosa — Naruto (mirando a la hermana) — no me vengas con esas tonterías del tiempo, porque es lo que menos tengo

Maya no sabía qué hacer, por un lado tenía miedo, de hecho dudaba de si sería capaz de mantenerse en pie si él la soltaba ya que al menos ella sentía que sus piernas le temblaban y le flaqueaban, pero por otro lado sentía que ya que estaba humedeciendo sólo por estar así de expuesta y doblegada, no es que ella normalmente practicara la dominación a tal extremo, pero con la manía que compartía con su hermana, solían ser ellas quienes llevasen las riendas de la situación…mientras que ahora estaba ahí desnuda frente a su atemorizada hermana con un chico jalándole el brazo al punto que ella misma se apretaba el cuello con él, Naruto la tiró bruscamente sobre la cama y se quitó la ropa, lo bueno de llevar ese traje es que una vez desabrochado el cinturón era muy fácil abrirlo y quitárselo por completo, después se desprendió de su ropa interior quedando en iguales condiciones que la mujer a quien tenía doblegada en el extremo de la cama

Naruto se acercó a Maya, pero siempre mirando a Aoba, como diciéndole que a ella le esperaba un castigo mucho mayor en cuanto terminara, así que sin romper el contacto visual en ningún momento se acercó a la menor, la tomó de los hombros y desde atrás la penetró con fuerza, ella dio un grito de dolor aunque después apoyó la boca en la cama para evitar haciendo ruidos

—¿nunca lo habías hecho con un hombre?...creo que no te es bueno acostumbrarte a los niños o cualquiera podría hacerte sufrir… — Naruto — pero mira que eres puta, aún cuando te estoy obligando y te trato pésimo estás empapada…

El rubio movió las manos y las llevó a sus pechos, los apretó con fuerza haciendo que ella diera otro grito ahogado, entonces cuando ella se iba a llevar los brazos hacia esa zona, Naruto aprovechó y volvió a embestirla con fuerza, ella volvió a gritar, pero ahora lo que se le escapó fue un gemido que no manifestaba dolor, sino que excitación; esto prendió la sonrisa predadora en el rostro del rubio y comenzó con el movimiento de caderas, aunque lo hacía de forma bastante brusca y fuerte, normalmente no era así, pero ahora sentía que el hacerlas sufrir le aliviaba

Pudo ver que su hermana se estaba tocando uno de sus pechos de forma disimulada y su rostro mostraba cierto dejo de excitación, por lo que apartando su mano derecha de uno de los pechos de Maya, le dio una cachetada con el dorso de la mano a Aoba

—no te he dicho que te masturbes

La mayor quedó sobándose la cara, mientras veía cómo su hermana era brutalmente cogida e incluso así daba constantes gemidos e intentaba una inútil y casi cómica resistencia, en la cual prácticamente invitaba a que la tratara peor; cuando ella estuvo a punto de tener su orgasmo, Naruto sacó su miembro y no la dejó acabar, cosa que no le gustó mucho a Maya quien se dio vuelta para volver a meterse el erecto miembro del rubio, pero cuando lo tuvo en sus manos Naruto también la cacheteó y le dijo que no se atreviera a intentar nada, la volvió a poner boca abajo, le torció un brazo y así en ese estado, mientras ella se quejaba por el dolor, la volvió a penetrar, sacándole un orgasmo inmediatamente

Maya quedó como dormida porque había sido una de las mejores experiencias de toda su vida, entre el placer y el temor, la sensación final fue tremendamente gratificante para ella, tras eso quedó muy sensible, por lo que mientras Naruto seguía entrando y saliendo de su vagina, ella podía sentir que aún permanecía como en las nubes, entonces Naruto sacó su miembro de ella y la volteó, con su mano bruscamente le acercó la cara a su cintura y terminó corriéndose en su boca para luego dejarla en un lado de la cama

Aoba había estado mirando atentamente, sentía que su vagina debía estar chorreando ya que la situación la tenía cachondísima, pero aunque en cierta forma el miedo y el dolor le excitaban, no quería recibir otro golpe por no obedecer, así que se quedó quieta, cual estatua, a la espera de otra orden

Naruto sin siquiera preocuparse por quitarle la ropa o algo cogió una cuerda que encontró en la misma habitación cerca de la cama, sujetó las manos de la mayor de las hermanas y e hizo que sus muñecas pasen la marquesa o respaldo por los orificios que formaban el diseño del mueble, entonces las ató por el otro lado con bastante fuerza, sabía que seguramente le dolería, pero no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo

Después le sujetó las piernas de modo que quedara apoyada sobre sus rodillas y con los brazos casi colgando, le bajó un poco la ropa interior sin siquiera molestarse en quitársela, con sus manos cogió sus glúteos y tras abrirlos un poco introdujo su ya recuperado pene en su ano, ella dio un sonoro grito de dolor

—jajajja ¿no lo habías usado? Supongo que a ninguno de esos chiquillos imberbes con los que has cogido se ha atrevido — Naruto

El rubio seguía enterrando su miembro en el apretado trasero de la mujer, quien sólo daba gritos de dolor ya que no estaba preparada para eso, en lo absoluto, después más encima el rubio comenzó a darle golpes en su trasero, pero no eran despacio ya que dejaba caer la mano con fuerza, estuvo un buen rato así, metiendo y sacando su virilidad de su ano y la mujer gritando por lo que le hacían, aunque debía reconocer que ya le estaba gustando, aunque no por eso la penetración tan salvaje ni los golpes le dolían menos

Al final Naruto se vino dentro suyo y al sentir todo ese esperma caliente en una cavidad nunca antes explorada, ella también alcanzó el clímax…tras lo cual quedó rendida sobre la cama y con la cola levantada, Naruto se separó de ella y comenzó a buscar en su velador hasta que encontró un consolador con forma fálica y de proporciones levemente superiores a las suyas, así que con él el mano se acercó hasta la mujer y se lo puso en el trasero, al principio le costó meterlo ya que era un poco más ancho que su pene y ella era bastante estrecha por ahí, pero forzándola consiguió su objetivo, así que acomodándose por un lado logró quedar debajo de ella

Pudo ver en su rostro algunas lágrimas, seguramente todo le había dolido, especialmente lo último, pero tampoco podía borrar la sonrisa de placer que le hacía pensar que ella se merecía y quería todo lo que le estaba haciendo, así que pasó su mano por detrás, rosando sus nalgas y presionando más el dildo para luego introducir su propio miembro en su vagina, ella emitió un gemido que el rubio calló con sus labios, pero tras una embestida la mordió y ella trató de apartar el rostro, pero el estar atada a la cama se lo impedía, así que Naruto ahora comenzó a morderle los pezones aunque no tan fuerte como para lastimarla, sólo buscaba infringirle dolor

La mujer, aún siendo sometida y herida, estaba gozando como nunca antes, el hecho de tener el objeto plástico en su trasero le hacía parecer que eran dos penes los que la poseían, y el rubio se encargaba de hacer que fuese con fuerza y nada de delicadeza, nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza que eso le gustase, pero ya se había corrido tres veces en lo que el rubio le estaba haciendo eso, al final él también se vino dentro suyo, lo que reforzó el éxtasis que estaba experimentando, ocasionando que sus orgasmos se sucedan uno tras otro

Al final el rubio se dio una ducha en el baño de la misma habitación, cuando regresó Aoba seguía en la misma posición, atada de manos y con la cola levantada, con el consolador en el trasero, Maya estaba intentando desatarla así que Naruto quien venía desnudo y mojado tomó el resto de cuerda que encontró en el mismo lugar y ató a Maya de la cintura a su hermana, por lo que quedó encima de Aoba y sin poder moverse, pero con la cabeza para abajo para que no pudiera soltar a su hermana, volvió a revisar entre las cosas y encontró un vibrador el cual le puso en la vagina, lo encendió y las dejó ahí

Se vistió y se arregló, dio una última mirada a sus víctimas, las cuales estaban como aletargadas y reponiéndose aún de todo lo vivido, él simplemente respiró hondo y desapareció de ahí…por alguna extraña razón, aún sabiendo que lo que había hecho estaba mal y probablemente no volvería a repetirlo nunca en la vida, se sentía satisfecho…le había gustado esa pequeña venganza …por instantes podía incluso entender el deseo de Sasuke…pero sabía que al hacer las cosas de forma rutinaria o repetida, se perdía el gusto por ellas…además en los planes que tenía para su vida no había espacio para ningún otro tipo de venganza

Ya cuando estaba dejando el país se encontró a Jiraiya, el sanin lo vio y se fijó que no lucía deprimido, mostraba una pequeña sonrisa como presumiendo alguna travesura y podía ver un resto de aquella determinación que le había permitido sobreponerse rápidamente al zorro durante el último encuentro que habían tenido, así que contento por él lo abrazó con fuerza

—lamento esas cosas que dije, pero quería hacerte reaccionar — Jiraiya

—no te preocupes, lo entiendo perfectamente — Naruto

—¿qué hacías?

—estaba ajustando algunas cuentas pendientes, ¿qué haremos ahora?

—¿a qué te refieres? — Jiraiya

—tengo un pase libre hasta que ocurra algo, no pretenderás que vuelva a la aldea así como si nada

—está bien…había algo que tenía pensado hace un tiempo, pero estaba aguardando a que termines de controlar las 9 colas, pero perfectamente lo podemos hacer ahora

—soy todo oídos — Naruto

—dime, ¿por qué cuando comienzas a utilizar el chakra del Kyubi se forman colas en tu espalda?

—porque la energía del zorro es poderosa y descontrolada, así que al hacer eso obtiene cierto equilibrio que me permite controlarla

—¿y si intentaras algo distinto? — Jiraiya

—¿qué tienes en mente?

—mira, no estoy seguro de que funcione o no, pero en teoría debería ser posible — Jiraiya — el chakra requiere esa disposición porque sólo lo controlas, es decir, es como si estuvieses controlando al zorro y por eso usas la energía, pero sigue siendo de él…lo que te propongo es que la asimiles, que hagas su chakra circular por su cuerpo y no salir a menos que tú lo quieras

—¿usar el poder del Kyubi como si fuera el mío? — Naruto — ¿crees que habrá alguna diferencia?

—sin duda alguna, son sólo especulaciones, pero estoy un sesenta o setenta por ciento seguro que la diferencia entre tu poder con seis colas ahora, y la que obtendrás al "asimilar" la energía del zorro como tuya, aunque sea temporalmente es por lo menos del doble

—(entusiasmado y muy interesado) tienes mi atención, dime cómo tengo que hacerlo

—(le devolvió una mirada algo confundido y desorientado) ¿Qué te diga…? lo siento, pero mi plan sólo llega hasta ahí, lo demás tendrás que averiguarlo por tu cuenta

—está bien

En ese mismo momento, Naruto liberó una cola y se cubrió con la energía roja, y de ahí comenzó su entrenamiento, lo primero que haría sería disminuir el espesor de la capa de chakra rojo, es decir quería reducir la cantidad de youki que estaba liberando a medida que intentaba contenerla dentro de su cuerpo

…

—¿Qué haremos ahora líder? — Sasuke

—prepárate, ya he hecho los arreglos para lo último que queda de nuestro objetivo, tendrás seis meses para prepararte lo mejor que puedas e iremos por los que faltan — Pain

—entendido

-en otro lugar, donde estaban los verdaderos Konan y Nagato-

—¿Realmente confías en Sasuke? — Konan

—por el momento sí, no sé qué es lo que pretende, pero no creo que vaya a atentar en nuestra contra, sus objetivos son claros, el nueve colas y su hermano Itachi, si vamos allá podrá intentar separarse para acabar a su hermano con sus propios medios, sin embargo eso no nos supone un mayor problema ya que incluso es bueno que atraiga la atención y a unos cuantos ninjas, si intenta enfrentar al jinchuuriki también es bueno, dudo mucho que pueda vencerle y en cambio me permitiría conocer más sus habilidades y cansarlo antes de la pelea…sin importar cómo se comporte, ganamos nosotros

—creo que tienes razón

…

Dos meses habían pasado, Naruto aún estaba con Jiraiya en el país del campo de arroz, aunque en una de las tantas instalaciones subterráneas que el hombre ocultaba ahí, el rubio estaba en el centro de lo que parecía un sitio de entrenamiento, su ropa presentaba ciertas quemaduras y su pecho se observaba subir y bajar a un ritmo acelerado, el sanin había estado presenciando la mayor parte de sus entrenamientos, principalmente por temor a que pierda el control y necesite de algún sello para contener al zorro, cosa que hasta ahora no había sucedido ya que él entrenaba dentro de niveles seguros, pero nunca estaba de más asegurarse

En todo este tiempo Naruto había conseguido asimilar las dos primeras colas por un tiempo de treinta segundos, en los cuales él mismo podía notar cómo todas sus habilidades, fuerza, velocidad, resistencia, cantidad de chakra; parecían multiplicarse al menos por tres en comparación a cuando usaba dos colas en su espalda, el único cambio visible era el de sus ojos, pero exteriormente nada ocurría, eso sí, el instinto asesino y la maldad que conllevaba esa energía, de momento, había sido imposible ocultarlo o bloquearlo, pero no le importaba demasiado si le daba el poder necesario…y más

Tras esos segundos se volvía a formar la capa externa y las dos colas en su espalda, cuando usaba la energía de una sola lograba soportar diez minutos, pero aún así el tiempo era poco, en una lucha contra varios enemigos ese tiempo era absolutamente insuficiente y si quería ser tan bueno como su padre debería al menos igualar sus hazañas, después de todo se suponía que las futuras generaciones superaban las anteriores y él no deseaba ser un Hokage mediocre

Es cierto, había levantado parcialmente su ánimo, claramente no era la personificación del júbilo y la alegría, pero estaba motivado a mejorar y a retomar sus planes y aspiraciones, por el momento no se había involucrado con ninguna mujer y estaba tranquilo con eso, aunque la verdad evitaba pensar en todo eso

En varias ocasiones el rubio le dijo que sería más fácil ir a buscar el Kakyou (la guadaña) porque como le permitía canalizar el youki, seguramente le ayudaría a asimilar la energía, o al menos durante el entrenamiento y aunque el sanin dijo que debiera ser así, era mejor que lo hiciera por su propia cuenta para que cuando tenga la guadaña en las manos, su capacidad fuese aún mejor

…

En la aldea, las kunoichi que componían el equipo Naruto estaban ocupando su tiempo entre el hospital y alguna que otra misión aunque nunca como una misma célula o unidad, normalmente una o dos salían y la otra se quedaba hasta la próxima misión cuando cambiaban, principalmente por su cercanía y su confianza, ellas se enteraron de lo ocurrido entre Naruto y Shizune…o mejor dicho de lo "casi" ocurrido y ellas lo lamentaban bastante ya que Shizune estaba triste y para notarlo sólo hacía falta tener ojos para verlo, mientras que ellas sabían que el rubio debería estar muy dolido también puesto que en materia de sentimientos era algo vulnerable

Ellas, al igual que Tsunade habían intentado interceder por la morena ante Orochimaru, pero el sanin siempre les decía lo mismo, Naruto volvería cuando estuviese listo y dispuesto para hacerlo y si alguien tenía que arreglar asuntos con él, pues que así lo haga, pero mientras no sean sus asuntos, él no se entrometería, incluso habían llegado a hablar con el viejo Sarutobi, pero él inmediatamente les dijo que cada quien era libre de hacer lo que quisiera y si Naruto quería apartarse y olvidarse de todo el asunto, en su derecho estaba

…

..

El tiempo seguía transcurriendo, tan inexpugnable como siempre y aunque algunos lo aprovechaban más que otros, la vida seguía adelante y cada uno vivía sus propias preocupaciones y quehaceres

En la aldea muy pocos sabían que Anko e Itachi estaban recluidos en la prisión de máxima seguridad, entre esos pocos no estaba Kurenai quien se sentía extrañada de no ver a su amiga desde hace tanto tiempo, otros sin embargo que sí lo sabían, se preguntaban hasta cuando los mantendrían así ya que cualquier otro habría sido ejecutado por mucho menos

—aquí está todo Hokage-sama y permítame preguntarle hasta cuando seguiremos con esto, ellos ya han entregado mucha información — Ibiki — el problema es que aún sabiendo de los otros Akatsuki, no hacemos nada por miedo…creo que esto es contraproducente

—ten paciencia Ibiki, cuando sea el momento actuaremos con toda la prisa que sea necesaria… sus muertes no nos benefician en lo absoluto y de momento no hay gran urgencia por ocupar sus lugares con alguien más — Sarutobi — sobre los restantes Akatsuki, incluso con la información recopilada sabemos muy poco de ellos como para aventurarnos en ir tras sus cabezas…sin mencionar que muy pocos ninjas podrían intentarlo y no deseo arriesgar sus vidas de forma tan precipitada

—lo siento Hokage-sama…es sólo que esa tipa, Anko me irrita — Ibiki — aún sigue diciendo que su novio vendrá a salvarla, además ella también sabe cómo hacer este trabajo por lo que es más molesto cuando uno no tiene el control desde el comienzo

—tómate unas vacaciones…sé de alguien quien no rechazará tu trabajo si es por poco tiempo

El interrogador estrella de la aldea asintió agradeciendo el descanso, no es que tuviese alguien con quien estar o algo que hacer, pero el simple hecho de salir de la rutina y dejar de explotar las frágiles mentes de los criminales vencidos le relajaba a montones, supuso que su labor quedaría en manos de algún ANBU o de Orochimaru, por lo que podía estar tranquilo, si fuese un ANBU, éstos siempre seguían las instrucciones y seguramente elegirían a alguno frío y aterrador, mientras que si el sanin era su reemplazo, cuanto mejor, mucho se rumoreaba sobre su crueldad casi maligna por lo que su sola presencia y ese hablar como siseando normalmente hacían tal mella en los interrogados que soltaban todo con bastante facilidad…y cuando tuvo su oportunidad Anko no fue la excepción…aunque no sabía si él siempre se comportaba así o ahora había sido personal, puesto que tras su "interrogatorio" la mujer tuvo que pasar cinco días en la enfermería de la prisión y tenía para un buen tiempo con el rostro cubierto de vendas

Poco más de cinco meses habían pasado y Naruto se enteró de algo sumamente interesante, Jiraiya le dijo que dentro de poco se celebraría un matrimonio en el clan Hyuga, los futuros novios serían Hinata, su compañera de equipo o subordinada y un tipo como de cuarenta años que formaba parte del clan, seguramente era un matrimonio por conveniencia y por alguna razón a Naruto le despertó un interés en el asunto, así que le dio las gracias a Jiraiya y le dijo que volvería a la aldea

Ahora le hallaba sentido a su extraña actitud, no es que estuviese molesta con él…era sólo el hecho que apareció el asunto del compromiso y dado su reciente rechazo y fracaso amoroso, seguramente creyó que no podía ocurrirle nada peor…ahora se daba cuenta de esas caras largas y cuando decía que tenía algunos compromisos con su padre o relacionados a los asuntos del clan

Nadie lo vio ni lo sintió llegar, salvo los tipos de la barrera que podían detectar su chakra aún cuando estuviese convertido en viento, y fue en esta misma forma como llegó a la habitación de la heredera del clan Hyuga, una vez ahí pudo ver a Hinata quien tenía los ojos rojos, se notaba que había estado llorando, aunque ahora dormía de forma apacible, el rubio acarició su rostro con suavidad y ella despertó pensando que estaba en un sueño, uno de los tantos en los que Naruto venía a rescatarla y le decía que correspondía a sus sentimientos…de pronto se dio cuenta que el sí estaba delante suyo

—¿Naruto-kun eres tú realmente?

—así es Hinata…me enteré de lo de tu matrimonio (ella inmediatamente agachó la cabeza mirando avergonzada hacia el suelo) — Naruto

El rubio se dio cuenta de inmediato que ella no estaba de acuerdo con eso, pero seguramente no la habían dejado en una buena posición, por lo que tuvo que elegir entre el mal menor y al parecer la otra opción era mucho peor que perder su libertad y su dignidad

—Hinata, tengo algo muy importante que preguntarte…yo puedo ayudarte, pero si lo hago seguramente serás mal vista e incluso castigada por tu clan

—yo…no me importa, en estos momentos me arrepiento de todo lo que he dicho, no quiero estar atada a un hombre que sólo me va a tratar como un objeto para satisfacer sus necesidades y que ni siquiera me conoce más allá de mi nombre o mi apariencia

—está bien, pero si te lo preguntan, tú estuviste de acuerdo — Naruto

…

Minutos más tarde llegaron Hiashi y el futuro esposo de Hinata, ese día justo se iban a reunir los tres junto a algunas otras personas para definir los detalles de la boda que celebrarían dentro de cuatro meses, cuando Hinata alcance la mayoría completa de edad, sin embargo al ver que no contestaba ni abría la puerta, el líder del clan Hyuga decidió que entraría sin el permiso de su hija y movido principalmente por la curiosidad el añoso hombre que anhelaba casarse con ella, tanto por su cuerpo como por su posición dentro del clan, fue tras él

La escena fue sumamente impactante, Hinata estaba durmiendo desnuda sobre su cama, sus generosos pechos estaban al descubierto y aunque estaba de lado, tenía las piernas juntas y dobladas, por lo que se podía ver que de su vagina y de su ano escurría una gran cantidad de semen, mismo elemento que tenía encima de todo el cuerpo…tal parecía que alguien había tenido relaciones con ella hasta el cansancio y al final la había "marcado" como de su propiedad, el viejo indignado salió de ahí, mientras Hiashi molesto miraba el rostro de su hija quien estaba sonriendo, lo que le indicaba claramente que todo eso había sido con su consentimiento, por lo que no podría emprender acciones contra el responsable

Al día siguiente se comentaba en toda la aldea el rompimiento del compromiso de la heredera del clan Hyuga, aunque nadie sabía los motivos ya que Hiashi había usado su poder dentro del clan para callar al hombre, éste de inmediato quiso difamar a Hinata, pero Hiashi le amenazó con ponerle el sello del pájaro enjaulado si así actuaba, por lo que al final luego de algunos diálogos y negociaciones habían llegado a un acuerdo que acabó por dejar a Hinata en libertad, nadie del clan intentaría contraer nupcias con ella, puesto que tras haber perdido su virginidad durante el compromiso con otro hombre, la miraban mal, pero a ella no le importaba, incluso no le importó la cachetada que su padre le dio ya que al final fue su única sanción y con casi treinta segundos de chakra verde en su pómulo pudo quedar como nueva

Cuando salió de su casa, tenía una sonrisa en su rostro y aún recordaba las sensaciones y las palabras que Naruto le había dedicado en la jornada anterior

Flash Back

—recuerda que esto no lo hago porque te quiera, yo no te amo y nunca lo haré…sólo quiero ayudarte y la mejor forma para evitar que un hombre como él te quiera como su propiedad…es ver que alguien se le ha adelantado — Naruto

—¿adelantado? — Hinata

—recuerda esto muy bien y atesóralo en tu corazón, porque no se volverá a repetir nunca

Fin Flash Back

Después de eso había tenido una tarde de sexo desenfrenado con el rubio, quien la había poseído y le había impregnado con su esencia en cada rincón posible y pese a que se había bañado, aún podía sentir que parte de él estaba dentro suyo

…

—no creía que hubieses vuelto, tenía que verlo con mis propios ojos

—¿no se supone que las puertas son para mantener a la gente afuera? — Naruto — hasta donde sé mi padrino es el que entra por las ventanas, no usted sensei

—no me sermonees así, el viejo recibió el informe de uno de los de la barrera diciendo que te sintieron ingresar, nadie había sabido nada de ti y la última vez no estabas bien

—ahora lo estoy, me sirvió el tiempo afuera…tomé un entrenamiento intensivo con Jiraiya y debo decir que valió la pena totalmente — Naruto — y no, no tengo deseos de hablar de ninguna ninja médico de esta aldea

—está bien

…

Varias horas más tarde, el rubio se apersonó en el refugio subterráneo que utilizaba su clan, éstos se alegraron al verlo aunque Kiara fue la más efusiva, puesto que le abrazó delante de todos, él le puso la mano en la cabeza como en una actitud protectora, Naruto notó que la mayoría lucía contento por su regreso y se lo hicieron saber, y sin darse cuenta llenaron de alegría el corazón de Naruto quien amaba el sentirse querido por su familia, en momentos como este podía apreciar que sus planes daban frutos y ellos ya no eran un séquito de asesinos esperando a recibir instrucciones, ellos eran parte de su familia

El rubio compartió una animada cena con ellos y después se fue a uno de los cuartos desocupados, igual que la vez anterior, Kiara se asomó en su habitación aunque el rubio al notarla la invitó a acostarse junto a él, para finalmente terminar abrazándola por la espalda

—estoy muy contento

—¿le han ocurrido cosas buenas en su viaje? — Kiara

—no es eso, lo que más contento me tiene es ver que ya se han convencido que somos familia y todos actúan como tal — Naruto

—eso es por usted — Kiara — nunca nadie nos había mostrado la amabilidad, el cariño y la preocupación, en un comienzo la mayoría no entendía el por qué de sus clones y su constante venir, las visitas que nos daba personalmente o las comidas que compartíamos…pero ahora…ahora todos se han dado cuenta de lo bondadoso que es

—¿cuándo podrás dejar de tratarme como a un anciano?...sólo te llevo un año — Naruto

—lo siento…Naruto

—piensa que he intimado contigo, por lo que deberías tenerme más confianza que cualquier otro

—(se puso roja) no lo digas tan ligeramente

—jajaja, te avergonzaste — Naruto — muchas gracias, sé que parte importante de esto que ha ocurrido con todos también es gracias a ti

Esa noche los dos durmieron juntos, aunque sólo durmieron, a Kiara le complacía ver que Naruto estaba mejor de ánimo, aunque era evidente que aún el rubio sentía una gran tristeza por los hechos que le habían motivado a irse en un comienzo, así que haciendo lo único que estaba a su alcance por ayudarlo, se quedó ahí acompañándole y diciéndole que siempre que necesitara de algo, ella estaría ahí

…

Al día siguiente no supo si fue porque se paseó por la aldea con tal de llegar al edificio del Hokage o porque simplemente las personas que sabían de su presencia ahí en la aldea habían hablado, pero lo que importaba es que le había llegado el momento de enfrentar lo inevitable…Shizune estaba golpeando la puerta de su casa y sabía que él estaba dentro…tuvo que darse ánimos y respirar profundo en varias ocasiones para tener el coraje suficiente para abrir esa puerta y al hacerlo pudo ver a la chica que le había cautivado y luego roto el corazón, ella al ver que la había atendido comenzó a hablar inmediatamente como para evitar que pudiera volver a escapar

—Naruto, entiende por favor que lo que viste fue un gran malentendido, yo te quiero a ti y nunca te traicionaría con otra persona, tienes que entenderme por favor — Shizune — yo…(llorando) yo aún te amo

—(conteniendo las lágrimas y mirando a otro lado) yo no

Naruto le dedicó la mirada más fría que Shizune había visto en su vida, pudo notar como el rubio la miraba a los ojos y no vio duda o mentira en ellos, la morena no podía creer que el rubio hablase en serio, que la haya superado así como así…aunque seguramente el odio y el dolor habían ayudado bastante…o lo seguían haciendo, pero eso al parecer nunca lo sabría

—yo ya te superé y me olvidé de lo que en algún momento pude haber sentido — Naruto — te sugiero que tu también lo intentes y por favor, no vuelvas a molestarme nunca

Después de eso cerró la puerta con bastante fuerza, dejándola a ella lamentándose del otro lado, sin saberlo ni proponérselo, el rubio le había hecho más daño que cualquier otra persona y ella se fue de ahí hecha un mar de lágrimas…sin saber que el chico que tan fríamente le habló estaba en las mismas apoyado en el reverso de la puerta

….

-al otro día-

Una misteriosa figura avanzaba seguida por seis más, delante de sus ojos se posaba en la distancia la aldea oculta entre las hojas y actuaban casi como predadores contemplando a su próxima víctima

—ha llegado el día…Konoha conocerá el dolor — Pain


	19. ¿Enfrentamiento?

CAPITULO 18 ¿Enfrentamiento?

—vaya vaya, si no es el pequeño Yahiko?

Pain miró hacia un costado mirando al autor de dichas palabras, y se sorprendió de ver a los dos sanin de la hoja ahí de pie, preparados para la lucha…casi esperándolo

—¡voy por Itachi! — Sasuke

—iré a vigilar — Konan

Los otros miembros de Akatsuki iban detrás de Pain y Sasuke iba como el último del grupo, algo escondido, es decir primero iba el reino de los Dioses, luego los otros cinco caminos junto a Konan y para cerrar el grupo el Uchiha, quien ahora se encaminó a la aldea, mientras Konan se convertía en muchos pedazos de papel para ir a cuidar el verdadero cuerpo de Nagato, en un comienzo no esperaba este tipo de recibimiento, al menos no antes de haber ingresado a la aldea y causado algunos destrozos varios para desconcertarlos, pero tampoco tenía por qué suponer una gran dificultad ya que si Nagato había aniquilado brutalmente a Hanzou, en teoría los sanin quienes sólo fueron nombrados así por sobrevivir ante él, no deberían ser un obstáculo insoslayable

-si no quieren perder sus vidas inútilmente entreguen al nueve colas y me iré sin hacer ningún daño – Pain

-lo sentimos, pero no estamos interesados – Tsunade

De pronto Pain sintió algo extraño y casi por instinto usó sus poderes gravitacionales para elevarse unos pocos centímetros en el aire con tal de no estar pisando el suelo, cuando de pronto todo lo que había a su alrededor se volvió un pantano lodoso que tragaba todo con lo que tenía contacto, así que el portador del rinnengan miró con sorpresa hacia un costado para ver Jiraiya con un rostro extraño mientras tenía una rana pequeña en cada hombro

-espero que no sea tarde para darte una lección…Yahiko – Jiraiya

-vaya, pensé que te habías retrasado por estar espiando mujeres y resulta que te estabas preparando para luchar en serio desde el comienzo – Tsunade

-me ofendes

Sin que los demás advirtieran la razón, de pronto Orochimaru hizo una técnica de tipo Raiton y la arrojó al aire, causando un poco de confusión, tanto en sus antiguos compañeros como en su actual enemigo, aunque todas estas dudas se disiparon cuando sintieron una fuerte energía y una capa roja comenzó a envolver toda la aldea

Jiraiya sonrió y se imaginó cómo debía estar Naruto, ya que eso había sido lo que ellos habían practicado en la montaña en el pasado, el rubio y su maestro habían puesto sellos por todos lados para poder formar una barrera, pero no sólo una de detección como la que ya existía, sino que ésta impedía el ingreso de cualquier persona que estuviese afuera de la barrera

Dentro de la villa, tanto el Hokage como muchos de los ninjas y aldeanos se sorprendieron cuando Naruto se paró sobre la torre Hokage y con la guadaña en su mano creó esa barrera con la energía del zorro, el instinto asesino se sentía en todo el lugar y aunque para algunos traía malos recuerdos, los que tenían mejores habilidades de detección casi visualizaban al zorro cubriendo la aldea con su cuerpo y sus colas

-¡Naruto! ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? – Sarutobi

-el líder de Akatsuki vino por mi

-¿De qué estás hablando? – Sarutobi - ¿estás seguro?

-así es, no cabe la menor duda

-¿y crees que lo podrás detener con esta barrera?

-si se dedica a la barrera sería un tonto, porque estará muy ocupado

-¿con qué?

-Con tu viejo equipo – Naruto

-…¿estás hablando en serio? – Sarutobi

-absolutamente, será una pelea de los tres sanin contra el líder de Akatsuki

Tras las palabras del rubio, tanto el Hokage como muchos de sus ANBU se acercaron a uno de los accesos laterales de la villa, y tras pararse sobre lugares altos podían ver a la distancia a los tres ninjas que en su época habían sido sus alumnos y ahora eran leyendas del mundo ninja por sus propias habilidades, Orochimaru, Jiraiya y Tsunade…sólo esperaba que triunfasen y ninguno resultara muerto

Pain notó la barrera y sonrió, se dio cuenta que eso era una trampa, aunque no le quedaría más remedio que olvidar sus intenciones de colarse a la aldea en un momento de descuido ya que primero tendría que luchar contra los tres ninjas que sobrevivieron

Unos misiles fueron lanzados hacia Jiraiya quien simplemente permaneció quieto, ya que cuando poco faltaba para que le lleguen, unas serpientes los interceptaron y evitaron que él reciba la explosión, mientras tanto Tsunade se abalanzó contra el que parecía ser el principal para propinarle un puñetazo descomunal, pero misteriosamente fue rechazada por una onda de choque sin que mediara jutsu o movimiento alguno, luego fue el turno de Jiraiya quien intentó atacarlo con un rasengan, pero otro de los sujetos, uno más gordo se interpuso en el camino simplemente poniendo el cuerpo y al acercar la esfera espiral hacia él, ésta se terminó deshaciendo, dejando al peliblanco en mala posición ya que otro de los Akatsuki que ahí había intentó atacarlo, pero gracias al modo ermitaño fue capaz de esquivarlo y volver con sus compañeros

—no sé si se han dado cuenta, pero los tres tienen esos ojos raros — Tsunade

—los otros tres que no han participado también los poseen — Orochimaru

—el rinnengan — Jiraiya (los otros dos le miran sorprendidos) — los ojos de Rikudou Senin, el creador del ninjutsu…deben saber el nivel de lo que enfrentamos

—hasta donde recuerdo ninguno de los mocosos de la lluvia lo tenía — Orochimaru

—Nagato lo tenía…el problema es que no entiendo ahora por qué está en los seis y no reconozco a Nagato por ningún lado

Otro de los pain, rápidamente invocó un gran rinoceronte, el cual también tenía esos poderosos ojos y algunos metales negros en el cuerpo, el animal en vez de enfocarse en los sanin, quienes estaban esperándolo en guardia, se puso a correr hacia la barrera, Tsunade se asustó un poco pensando que el gran tamaño del animal le haría difícil a Naruto mantenerla, pero fue todo lo contrario, el animal rebotó contra la barrera y desde ésta salió una garra que le atravesó el cuerpo y terminó por dejar atónito incluso a Pain

—no te equivoques…esa no es una barrera ordinaria — Jiraiya — es Naruto dándole esa forma al chakra del zorro, pero con sólo desearlo puede crear una o más extensiones

—ya veo, no lograré nada intentando romperla…al menos no tan pronto — Pain — que lástima que ustedes vayan a morir por ello

Los sanin se adelantaron y apenas vieron que los enemigos se movían, invocaron a sus más poderosos compañeros, Manda, Gamabunta y Katsuyu, los animales vieron que los tres estaban luchando juntos contra un enemigo común, así que debía ser algo serio, por lo que dejarían sus manías para otra ocasión y atendieron a la orden que les dieron de ocuparse de uno de los enemigos cada uno

Katsuyu fue contra el reino de los demonios quien le dispara uno de sus misiles el cual le da de lleno a la babosa, pero ésta se deshizo en muchos pedazos y lo cubrió por completo para evitar que pudiera ver nada, mientras comenzaba a liberar ácido cada vez que se movía

Manda se abalanzó sobre el reino de los animales, quien antes de poder hacer un sello, tuvo que sostener las fauces del gran ofidio para evitar ser engullido por éste, así que quedó inmediatamente ocupado

Gamabunta fue sobre el reino de los fantasmas hambrientos, e intentó cortarlo con su gran navaja, pero éste también era rápido y de momento sus intentos no habían podido dar en el blanco

Jiraiya cargó contra el reino de los dioses igual que antes, pero ahora lo hizo arrojándole sus espinas, ya que ese era su ataque más rápido y su amplio rango le hacía sumamente útil y destructivo…pero el enemigo simplemente puso la mano delante y detuvo todos sus cabellos en seco…para luego devolvérselos al sanin quien simplemente volvió a usar su cabello aunque ahora de forma defensiva

Tsunade probó suerte contra el reino de los humanos, quien al parecer también tenía habilidades en taijutsu, puesto que había conseguido evitar todos los golpes que ella le daba sin siquiera intentar bloquearlos, ya que la rubia se había asegurado de utilizar tanta fuerza que con sólo bloquearle un golpe, perdería la extremidad que utilizara como escudo

Orochimaru fue tras el reino del infierno ya que había visto la actitud casi protectora que habían asumido los demás, rápidamente se movió para atacarlo por la espalda, le daría una tremenda patada…aunque para su sorpresa, en el momento justo se agachó y pudo ver que varios metros delante suyo le estaba mirando el que se enfrentaba a Gamabunta, entonces volvió a intentar alcanzarle con sus puños, pero el Akatsuki era hábil evitando ser golpeado así que sus intentos fueron en vano, hasta que una gran cantidad de serpientes salió de su manga y se sorprendió cuando el principal, aquel que lucía como Yahiko levantó la mano en su dirección y las serpientes fueron como "atraídas" hacia él

Aprovechando que estaba ocupado en Orochimaru, Tsunade rápidamente se abalanzó sobre el que parecía ser el líder de los enemigos y éste tuvo que esquivarle dando un salto, aunque ella misma quedó sorprendida de que haya podido hacerlo a tiempo porque no la estaba viendo, así que finalmente golpeó con gran potencia en el suelo y creó un cráter, aprovechando el movimiento los otros sanin presionaron un poco más a sus adversarios para luego reagruparse

—aquí pasa algo extraño…no es normal que todos tengan esos ojos — Jiraiya — el único que los tenía era Nagato, pero no se ve por ningún lado

—esos tipos están sincronizados de algún modo ya que cuando iba a atacar a uno por la espalda, éste se agachó en el momento preciso y después me di cuenta que otro de los enemigos me estaba mirando… — Orochimaru

—a mi me pasó lo mismo, uno de los sujetos esquivó mi golpe a última hora…aunque no entiendo por qué no hizo algo más espectacular como cuando detuvo las agujas de Jiraiya en el aire — Tsunade

De pronto sintieron un estruendo y una gran invocación apareció en escena, era un perro de aspecto algo demoníaco que también portaba el rinnengan y algunos trozos de ese metal negro que todos llevaban…entonces fue cuando comenzó a atacar cabos

—pensando: _el poseedor original de rinnengan no se ve…estos tipos parecen tener su vista sincronizada…sus movimientos están altamente coordinados y siempre uno tiene la espalda cubierta por otros dos…todos lucen igual…igual incluso que las invocaciones…¡los está controlando!_ — Orochimaru — ¡lo tengo!

—¿Qué cosa? — Tsunade

—no es que todos estos tipos posean el rinnengan…es que Nagato los está controlando, estos seis, así como las invocaciones tienen los mismos ojos y metales negros…es obvio que eso está conectado — Orochimaru

—pero si fuese así, está controlando a Yahiko…pero no a Konan…¿puedes explicar eso?

—¿puede ser que la razón sea debido a que ella está viva? — Tsunade

—¿Qué? — Jiraiya y Orochimaru

—seguramente Yahiko murió tal como nos informaron a nosotros, pero los demás no lo hicieron…hasta donde supimos la banda anarquista liderada por Yahiko fue eliminada, pero seguramente nunca se aseguraron — Tsunade

—¿Quieres decir… — Jiraiya

—Que puede levantar a los muertos — Orochimaru — bien…al menos ahora somos conscientes de que estos seis son sólo marionetas

—eso no hará más fácil lidiar con ellos — Jiraiya

—pero cualquier información es mejor a nada —Tsunade — si sabemos que ninguno de ellos es el verdadero enemigo, lo que queda por hacer es buscar al verdadero

—¿cómo haremos eso mientras luchamos? — Jiraiya — no me puedo concentrar en rastrear a nadie durante el fragor de una pelea

—creo que tendremos que deshacernos de ellos…aunque estoy convencido que cada uno de ellos tiene ciertos estilos…es decir físicamente son diferentes y han mostrado distintas habilidades, pero sin intercambiarlas…por ejemplo el que luce como Yahiko detuvo tu ataque en el aire — Orochimaru — mientras el otro que tiene la cara rara, lanzó unos proyectiles…

—cada uno tiene una especialidad o habilidad única — Jiraiya

—y además, creo que el del fondo es especial…o algo tiene de importante, ya que normalmente se queda escondido tras los otros cinco — Orochimaru

—para que Nagato arriesgue aunque sea el cuerpo de alguien que le importaba, debe haber una razón…como proteger un punto crítico y fundamental — Jiraiya

—decidido, averiguaremos lo más posible de las habilidades de cada uno para encontrar una manera de contrarrestarlas, sin embargo apenas haya posibilidad atacamos al vulnerable — Tsunade

—recuerda que ven lo mismo…seguramente en algún lugar Nagato recibe la visión de los seis y puede coordinar sus movimientos en base a ello — Jiraiya

Tras ponerse de acuerdo y notar que el enemigo parecía volver a atacar, los sanin se separaron y volvieron a la carga, Jiraiya y Orochimaru fueron sobre el reino de los dioses, uno de los dos hizo un sello y desde el suelo salió una enorme cantidad de serpientes pequeñas que reptaban hacia el Akatsuki, quien las mandó a volar con sólo levantar una mano, aunque rápidamente apareció Jiraiya por un costado con un enorme rasengan…pero igual que en la ocasión anterior apareció el gordo y deshizo el ataque

—Yamata no jutsu! — Orochimaru

De pronto ocho serpientes de color blanco y de dimensiones bastante grandes salieron del suelo cargando hacia Pain quien sólo hizo que el perro que luchaba contra las invocaciones de los sanin se dividiera y de cada cabeza saliera uno separado para neutralizar las serpientes, el sanin aprovechando la distracción intentó escurrirse por un lado para atacar sorpresivamente, pero otro de los enemigos lo notó y lo atacó con lo que parecía ser una cola metálica…incluso cuando Orochimaru la esquivó, este sujeto que parecía casi mecánico abrió unas extrañas placas en su cabeza produciendo una explosión mediana que destruyó la parte superior del cuerpo de Orochimaru…pero que tras algunos segundos se reconstruyó a partir de un par de serpientes

Como todos estaban atentos a los ataques de los sanin hacia el reino de los Dioses, nadie reparó en poner atención en los demás reinos que no estaban luchando de momento, por lo que ninguno estaba viendo al reino del infierno quien se vio sorprendido, ya que a sus espaldas, Tsunade rodeó su mano con una gran cantidad de chakra azul, formando un bisturí de chakra y lanzándoselo directo al cuello, cuando el controlador sintió el chakra sobre la anatomía de uno de sus caminos, fue demasiado tarde puesto que ya había perdido la cabeza…literalmente, como remate la rubia se acercó de un salto y con un codazo demoledor, prácticamente le reventó la cabeza haciendo que el resto del cuerpo caiga por simple gravedad

Al ocurrir esto, los que se hacían llamar Pain, se alejaron y agruparon, aún seguían teniendo una ventaja numérica y sus habilidades eran excelentes, la pérdida de uno de los seis no suponía mayor dificultad en ese combate, aunque tendría que irse con más cuidado ya que al caer ese, no podría levantar a los demás durante el encuentro

El hábil y monstruoso perro que se dividía cada vez que era dañado fue el que comenzó el ataque, puesto que ahora se dividía en diez animales menores y podría cubrir perfectamente el ataque de los demás

—Kuchiyose Rashoumon — Orochimaru

El sanin invocó la puerta gigante, justo delante de los enormes canes, sin darles espacio para moverse, por lo que se estamparon frente a ésta y rápidamente el ermitaño del grupo se subió a la gran estructura y realizó un ataque combinado

—Katon Gamayu Endan (incendio del aceite de sapo) — Jiraiya

Ambos sapos ancianos rociaron con su aceite sobre los monstruosos animales, los cuales se incineraron al contacto, al verse atacados todos simultáneamente y con tal fuerza finalmente desaparecieron indicando la muerte del animal

Jiraiya rápidamente se vio enfrentado a unos misiles que venían ya casi encima de él pero cuando el enemigo creyó que lo tenía, una división menor de Katsuyu cubrió al sanin recibiendo el impacto de las explosiones y dejando al peliblanco libre de polvo y paja

Lo malo es que los enemigos seguían siendo varios y el gordo se acercó por detrás a Tsunade quien distraída por la ayuda que le había prestado a Jiraiya, no lo sintió hasta que le aplicó una llave para sujetarle los brazos mientras se ponía detrás suyo y se quedaba quieto…pero sin saber cómo, sentía que poco a poco se debilitaba

Jiraiya iba a ayudarla, pero uno de los enemigos, uno de cabello largo que le caía desde una partidura al medio se interpuso en su camino sonriendo, en un comienzo parecía que su principal objetivo era hacerle perder el tiempo, pero sorpresivamente una serpiente sólo un poco más pequeña que Manda brotó del suelo y lo engulló por completo, para que luego apareciera Orochimaru y atravesara el lomo de su invocación de lado a lado con su espada Kusanagi

—ayúdala! — Orochimaru

De ese modo el sanin fue presto hacia Tsunade, le dio un golpe al enemigo en el rostro para que afloje el agarre y posteriormente le hizo él un candado en la cabeza y lo apartó de Tsunade

—ten cuidado, parece que de un modo extraño es capaz de absorber la energía — Tsunade

—pensando: _eso me da una idea…_ — Jiraiya

El sanin de cabellos blancos se quedó en el mismo lugar, impidiendo el movimiento o la huida del Akatsuki al que tenía preso, sin embargo el Pain que parecía como si fuese mecánico iba a rescatar a su compañero, pero Tsunade estaba ahí así que fue a darle un gran puñetazo…el cual nunca llegó ya que como la rubia usaba principalmente Taijutsu, el otro tenía mayor alcance con su cola mecánica y le intentó arrancar la cabeza…cosa que hubiera logrado de no ser porque la rubia se convirtió en una babosa que al ser golpeada se dividió en dos, mientras Tsunade aparecía por su espalda y de una sola patada lo partía en muchos pedazos…inutilizándolo por completo…y poco después de esto el que estaba siendo inmovilizado por Jiraiya se convirtió en piedras…los sanin con satisfacción veían que ya sólo les quedaban dos adversarios, el invocador y el que las hacía de líder, pero por la misma pelea y el agotamiento normal, perdieron de vista un momento a los que faltaban y a los que no volvieron a atender hasta que oyeron algo

—Chibaku tensei! — Pain

Una esfera pequeña de color negro y forma irregular ascendió hasta detenerse a unos veinte o treinta metros en el aire, los sanin no tenían idea de lo que eso haría hasta que la técnica se concretó y empezó a ejercer una gran fuerza de atracción sobre toda la materia que había en el alrededor, a excepción de su conjurador y el Pain que se refugiaba tras él

Los sanin vieron con asombro lo ocurrido, y tuvieron distintas reacciones, primero sus invocaciones sufrieron el efecto y tuvieron que desaparecer de ahí para evitar quedar atrapados y aplastados por esa enorme esfera de rocas que se estaba formando sobre sus cabezas, los ninjas intentaron por todos sus medios resistirse a ese ataque, ya que Tsunade utilizó su enorme fuerza para sujetarse a un árbol, mientras que Jiraiya era arrastrado hasta que Shima utilizó su lengua para sujetarse a la puerta defensiva que había invocado Orochimaru y el domador de serpientes, utilizó unos reptiles salidos de su manga para sujetarse al mismo objeto

Los hombres del equipo vieron con pesar, cómo el árbol al cual la rubia estaba sujeta, se desprendía de las raíces debido a la fuerte succión y luego le seguían muchas rocas y tierra, seguramente se iba a dañar mucho, Jiraiya estuvo a punto se soltarse para ir en su ayuda, pero Orochimaru lo sujetó y le dijo que sería mucho más útil para Tsunade y para todo el mundo ocuparse del enemigo y luego de ella

Jiraiya intentó un jutsu de fuego, mientras que Orochimaru invocó unas serpientes para que intentaran arrastrarse hasta llegar con el adversario, pero el problema es que aún quedaba otro de los enemigos, aunque sus ataques fallaron miserablemente, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando debajo suyo brotó un tremendo ciempiés que amenazaba con acabarlos o hacer que se soltaran de los único que los salvaba de esa enorme esfera de destrucción

Jiraiya veía con asombro la encrucijada en la que se encontraba, en esos momentos tanto él como sus sapos estaban haciendo lo posible por sujetarse de esa fuerte atracción que pretendía destruirlos y ahora por si fuera poco una invocación los tenía amenazados…pero Orochimaru estiró uno de sus brazos y con su mano sujetó al enorme insecto por la cabeza…deteniéndolo en el acto…intentó aplastarlo, pero la coraza del animal era demasiado dura bajo esas circunstancias y aunque la fuerza del sanin estaba sólo por debajo de la de su alumno, el exoesqueleto del ciempiés le fue imposible de aplastar con una mano

—Seigen no fuuin…Kai (sello de restricción, liberar) — Orochimaru

De pronto Jiraiya y todos los que estaban ahí sintieron una poderosa energía liberarse de un momento a otro, el ermitaño miró extrañado a su compañero porque no sabía que tuviese ese poder oculto y era bastante irresponsable no haberlo utilizado desde el comienzo

—¿y ese poder? — Jiraiya

—es el 40% de mi chakra…es la fracción que no puedo controlar y por eso la sello — Orochimaru — sólo podré luchar por siete minutos más…aunque seré casi el doble de fuerte que ahora

En esos momentos el sanin pudo aplastar la alimaña con su mano derecha, quedando salpicado de los fluidos internos del difunto animal, se concentró unos segundos y luego sujetándose con las piernas a la enorme puerta hizo unos rápidos sellos

—Doton Uitenpen (estilo de tierra, rueda de la fortuna) — Orochimaru

El domador de serpientes lanzó un jutsu novedoso para los demás, tanto Jiraiya como Pain miraban cómo esa especie de bastón con una esfera en la punta avanzaba hacia la esfera que succionaba todo, el enemigo al comienzo pensó que era otro jutsu que falló debido a la atracción gravitacional que ejercía, pero al ver al pálido ninja sonreír se fijó que no había fallado nada

La extraña figura enterró la esfera y el bastón se agrandó considerablemente, entonces comenzó a girar alrededor de la esfera que Pain había hecho, ninguno de los otros dos espectadores entendían demasiado el sentido de todo eso, pero cuando pasaron los segundos y la presión fue disminuyendo…hasta el punto que después de casi un minuto dejaron de sentirla en lo absoluto

—¿Qué pasó? — Jiraiya

—esa cosa gira y produce una gran fuerza centrífuga…normalmente destruye los cuerpos por completo, pero ahora fue capaz de contrarrestar la atracción de esa cosa — Orochimaru

Jiraiya al saber que no tenía que preocuparse por esa esfera, aprovechó lo último de energía natural que le quedaba, porque al tener que sujetarse, tanto él como sus invocaciones perdieron la concentración necesaria, así que corrió a toda velocidad hacia Pain, pidiéndole toda la energía que pudiesen darle a sus invocaciones…el reino de los dioses aún no estaba en condiciones de volver a hacer alguna técnica, por lo que el invocador se interpuso en el camino recibiendo de lleno el Cho Odama Rasengan

Aprovechando la cercanía, el reino de los dioses se acercó a Jiraiya quien estaba retirando el brazo de su ahora fulminado enemigo, pero de pronto el restante se le acercó rápido y con malas intenciones hasta que le enterró en el abdomen uno de esos fierros negros, metiéndole eso al menos treinta centímetros dentro del cuerpo…aunque no pudo seguir ya que se pronto apareció la Kusanagi en el aire y le devolvió el gesto al reino de los dioses, quien fue atravesado justo a través de la cabeza, más encima la espada siguió su avance hasta enterrarse en un árbol, varios metros más delante de Jiraiya, éste se retiró la estaca con dolor, y tras agradecer la ayuda de sus maestros de senjutsu les despidió

Poco a poco la gran esfera comenzó a desintegrarse, ya que al parecer habían conseguido vencer al enemigo y la fuerza del jutsu de Orochimaru que seguía girando era superior a la ahora nula atracción gravitacional que ejercía el Chibaku Tensei, Orochimaru se acercó a Jiraiya para ver cómo estaba y aunque había regresado a la normalidad y estaba intentando parar el sangrado que le había hecho la perforación que le hizo, se encontraba en buenas condiciones, el otro, Orochimaru de pronto cayó de rodillas al suelo, Jiraiya le iba a preguntar qué le pasaba, pero entonces el de cabello negro le contestó que se le estaba acabando el chakra y por eso quedaba en un estado sumamente debilitado

La rueda en el aire comenzó a detenerse y con eso, se vino todo abajo, Naruto al percibir que todo había pasado, disipó la barrera y se acercó caminando hasta los sanin, él podía no estar tan exhausto, pero su youki casi era historia, apenas si le quedaba la energía equivalente a una cola; el Hokage seguido por los ANBU que tenía más próximos, se acercaron al sitio del suceso, especialmente al lugar donde estaban cayendo los restos de roca y se pusieron a removerlos hasta que pudieron hallar a Tsunade entre ellos, estaba débil y con varias fracturas, pero milagrosamente viva

Shizune rápidamente fue tras los ANBU que seguían al Hokage ya que estaba interesada en ayudar a su maestra, aunque no pudo evitar dirigirle una mirada a Naruto quien hizo lo mismo causando que por un corto momento sus miradas se encuentren, al menos a ella le pareció no ver odio, rencor ni frialdad…sino que parecía como si estuviese diciéndole "este era el plan"

—Ahora tenemos que encontrar a Nagato, esperemos que él también se haya debilitado — Jiraiya

Las kunoichi miembros del equipo de Naruto aparecieron a los pocos segundos, le preguntaron a Naruto si estaba bien y éste les dijo que sí, y que su mayor utilidad sería ayudar a los sanin ya que acababan de terminar una lucha compleja, el ambiente era un poco más distendido, no sabían las condiciones en las que podrían estar Konan, Nagato y Sasuke, pero esperaban que no fuesen tan fuertes como lo que acababan de encontrar…aunque de un momento a otro vieron uno de los árboles encenderse completamente en llamas para luego ver cómo se deshacía, revelando que no era más que un disfraz hecho con papel

…

—¡Sasuke, qué rayos estás haciendo! — Nagato

Los dos originarios de la lluvia estaban pensando qué hacer ahora que los seis caminos habían sido vencidos, cuando sorpresivamente Sasuke apareció quemándolo todo, rápidamente comenzó a incinerar a Konan ya que ésta intentó cubrir a Nagato con su propio cuerpo y aunque las alas de origami normalmente proveían una buena defensa, contra el fuego eran inútiles

—estoy acabando con ustedes para hacerme con el control de los bijou — Sasuke — ¡así me apoderaré de ellos y tendré el poder suficiente para vengarme de quien quiera!

—¡estúpido! — Nagato — no tienes idea de lo que hay detrás de Akatsuki

En ese momento, Sasuke pudo percibir algunas presencias, así que le dijo a Nagato que venían los de Konoha y tras cubrir su cuerpo con flamas, salió volando de ahí para evitar el enfrentamiento

—responde, tú eres el líder de Akatsuki? — Naruto

—jajajaja — Nagato — parece que nos volvemos a ver…Jiraiya-sensei

Jiraiya no podía hablar, sabía que esto debía ser así, estaba seguro de encontrar a Nagato ahí, pero una pequeña parte dentro suyo quería creer que vería a cualquier otra persona con el rinnengan, no quería creer que sus alumnos habían caído por tan mal camino, mientras que cerca del pelirrojo estaba Konan quemándose sin poder apagar las llamas, Orochimaru aunque bastante débil, también estaba ahí apreciando la situación, junto a un Naruto que sostenía su guadaña de forma amenazante

De pronto algo inesperado ocurrió (las sorpresas nunca acaban xD) y pudieron ver cómo una especie de rayo o electricidad se movió a una velocidad increíble y acabó por atravesar el pecho de Nagato, luego esta electricidad emitió un gran resplandor que encandiló a los demás y cuando recuperaron la vista, pudieron contemplar a otro tipo con la túnica de Akatsuki, llevaba el sombrero de paja con el cascabel y su brazo estaba atravesando el pecho de Nagato, quien sangraba por la boca, mientras Konan ya había sido fulminada por una descarga eléctrica que terminó de acabarla, este nuevo sujeto flotaba en el aire ya que sus pies estaban como a un metro del suelo, pero salía una electricidad visible la que parecía permitirle el vuelo

Los de Konoha rápidamente retrocedieron algunos pasos ya que este sujeto era totalmente desconocido y por lo que se veía a simple vista, su poder y habilidad eran inmensos, el tipo llevaba el sombrero que al tener la cabeza agachada le cubría absolutamente toda la cabeza, pero de pronto miró a los de la hoja y su sola mirada los paralizó…haciendo que nadie pudiera hacer nada cuando se volvió a convertir en electricidad y atravesó a Naruto…

—mmm…interesante, has logrado el mismo nivel de control que mi…aunque lo último lo hiciste por puro instinto, casi un reflejo diría yo…hiciste un muy buen trabajo con él Orochimaru

—¿Qué demonios significa esto? — Orochimaru

—…papa… — Naruto

Precisamente ante ellos, estaba ni más ni menos que Minato Namikaze, un hombre que ha recibido muchos nombres y apelativos a lo largo de su vida, genio, héroe, líder, rayo amarillo, Yondaime Hokage

—¿Qué…no lo esperaban? — Minato

El supuestamente difunto Hokage quien ya había revelado su rostro, se quitó el sombrero y lo aventó porque ya no tenía sentido seguirlo usando, puesto que ya lo habían reconocido

—papa…¿Qué diablos haces con esa ropa? — Naruto (aún choqueado)

—¿qué no es obvio? — Minato — soy el verdadero líder de Akatsuki, el líder oculto en las sombras… tal como debió haber sido, pero con algunos cambios

—¿Minato…realmente eres tú? — Jiraiya

—así es sensei — Minato — es una lástima que se hayan encariñado tanto con Naruto, de lo contrario me hubieran dejado tomarlo…bueno, la verdad es que al ocho colas también lo apreciaban, pero nunca me vieron venir

—…tienes…¿tienes a los ocho restantes? — Orochimaru

—así es, ahora sólo me falta el que dejé olvidado en el cuerpo de mi hijo

—¿por qué?

—¿por qué hago esto…por qué no he aparecido en toda tu vida…por qué te puse al zorro? — Minato — todo tiene una muy buena explicación

Flash Back (Minato lo va narrando)

Hace poco menos de dieciocho años atrás, el zorro de nueve colas apareció sorpresivamente en la aldea, nadie lo vio venir ni tuvo como detenerlo, los ninjas morían frente a él como los insectos que eran, yo acababa de recibir la noticia de la muerte de mi mujer y estaba devastado, entonces decidí que usaría mi último recurso para atrapar al zorro y destruir la amenaza que significaba para todos en la villa

Con mucho pesar me acerqué, hice los sellos necesarios y ejecuté a cabo el ritual de sellado que permitió implantar la parte "buena" del zorro en ti, aunque lo que nadie notó, ni siquiera el Dios de la muerte fue que ese no era el verdadero yo, puesto que al igual que Orochimaru y tú…puedo crear réplicas con solo pensarlo…entonces el Shinigami intentó tomar mi alma…aunque al final se llevó solo una nube de humo que lo formaba…el problema…bueno, en realidad lo mejor vino ahora…al pasar las experiencias de ese clon a mí, recibí una extraña visión de lo que sería el futuro, en ella tú crecías solo, triste y abandonado, eras traicionado por tus amigos, marginado y discriminado por la villa a la que protegías y al final tenías una muerte triste y solitaria…yo siempre me había querido convencer de que este mundo era bueno y la gente teniendo la oportunidad hacía el bien

Craso error, al ver el futuro, de una forma casi omnipresente, contemplé muchas atrocidades hechas en el nombre de una villa, de un feudal o incluso en nombre de Dios, lo que me indicó que el problema simplemente son los humanos que sólo traen maldad y destrucción, por lo que decidí lo que haría

Fin Flash Back

—los destruiría a todos y comenzaría la raza desde cero, con una nueva generación creada por mí, ellos son los únicos merecedores de la tierra — Minato

—eso es terrible…¿si viste todo eso…por qué no me acompañaste como haría un padre? — Naruto

—porque crecerías más fuerte por tu propia cuenta, y aunque hubiese estado contigo, la gente hubiera aparentado aceptarte en mi presencia, para luego rechazarte cuando mire hacia otro lado

—algo no me queda claro…¿por qué me diste el poder del zorro si te pudiste haber quedado con todo? — Naruto

—¡ah! Lo olvidaba…el zorro no llegó ahí por casualidad, el único responsable de su aparición fue Uchiha Madara, en ese momento pensé que sería mi fin porque no creí que el cambio con el clon funcionara, por lo que te dejé su poder para que lo enfrentes — Minato — debo reconocer que no esperaba sobrevivir…y en mis visiones vi todo lo que él hacía, de él saqué la idea de Akatsuki de hecho ya que él es el creador original, yo sólo le robé la idea y lo maté…tengo que admitir que no fue fácil y perdí todo el poder del Kyubi con que me había quedado, pero gracias a mis visiones del futuro conocía todas sus técnicas y además aprendí muchos ninjutsus y estrategias usadas por otros, es como si hubiera adquirido todo el conocimiento del mundo…por eso soy invencible…te diría que la resistencia es inútil, y que te entregues por las buenas para facilitarme el Kyubi, pero sé que eres demasiado cabezota para eso

Todos estaban más que pasmados ahí, Minato quien se suponía debía haber muerto, era en realidad el verdadero líder de Akatsuki y sus intenciones eran usar a los monstruos con cola para desaparecer a la raza humana, obviamente era una amenaza directa a la vida de todos y cada uno de los que habitaban tanto en la villa, como en el mundo entero…pero al verlo ahí flotando en el aire y con esos movimientos vuelto electricidad…no parecía como si fuese posible vencerlo

—todo el mundo de regreso a la villa — Naruto

Ahí estaban Jiraiya y Orochimaru, aunque pocos metros más atrás estaban las compañeras de Naruto, Sarutobi, varios ANBU, Shizune, Tsunade

—Yusuke, ustedes también…¡retrocedan!

Shizune se sorprendió al oír ese nombre y miró hacia un lado encontrando diez ANBU especiales que no eran exactamente iguales a los demás, por lo que rápidamente se dio cuenta de sus identidades…Orochimaru fue quien comenzó la retirada, Jiraiya lo acompañó y al verlos en eso, los demás comenzaron a imitarlos

—¿sabes que es inútil no? — Minato — puedo moverme a la velocidad de la luz…no importa cuánto corran, los alcanzaré de inmediato

Minato rápidamente se transformó en rayos e intentó pasar varios metros por encima de Naruto, pero de pronto algo lo detuvo en el aire y parecía haberlo atrapado ya que tuvo que volver a su forma humana y esquivar la guadaña que Naruto usó para intentar partirlo en dos

—parece que en el futuro que viste yo era totalmente distinto o habrías previsto eso — Naruto — soy el amo del viento…mientras uses sólo rayos, no podrás conmigo

—puedes tener ventaja en cuanto al elemento…pero sigo siendo más rápido

Minato rápidamente se transformó e intentó perforar o electrocutar a Naruto, pero el rubio nuevamente se deshizo en el aire aunque ahora lo hizo con todo el cuerpo por lo que la guadaña cayó al suelo, el villano intentó escapar ahora, pero al parecer había una esfera formada por chakra tipo viento que Naruto había creado para impedírselo

El mayor optó por arrebatarle el arma a su hijo quien no creía que su padre pudiera blandirla, pero la levantó del suelo sin tantos problemas y aunque tuvo que tomarla con ambas manos, se volvió a convertir en electricidad…sin contar que el arma se le cayera al suelo, puesto que repelía cualquier chakra, dejando al ex-Hokage descolocado para que Naruto le dé una tremenda patada…pero él pudo volver a transformarse y apareció por un costado, le puso la mano sobre el abdomen y concentrando una gran cantidad de chakra, giró la muñeca…abriendo el sello del Kyubi

Instantáneamente la energía roja proveniente del zorro comenzó a salirle hasta por los poros, era demasiado y no había modo alguno en que pudiera controlarla, además salía de forma tan precipitada que se le dificultaba aún más la tarea

Minato contempló a su hijo retorcerse en el suelo, con una fría expresión, eso era parte del plan y ahora con Naruto fuera de control, nada impediría que haga escarmentar un poco a la villa, antes de llevárselo para quitarle el Kyubi, miró desde la distancia a la que se encontraba y levantó un brazo abriendo la mano hacia el cielo

Los de Konoha estaban absolutamente estupefactos ante la situación, ya que ese sin duda sería un día que quedaría en los anales de la historia, primero el que se suponía líder de Akatsuki era el poseedor del legendario rinnengan y para detenerlo, los tres sanin tuvieron que luchar juntos contra él, resultando una malherida, y los otros dos con problemas menores, pero sumamente exhaustos y a fin de cuentas debían de reconocer que la victoria final sólo fue gracias a la participación de los enemigos, de Sasuke y de Minato…Minato, y lo otro increíble de aquel día había sido la aparición del anterior Hokage, con todas las revelaciones que trajo consigo

…y por si fuera poco, ahora los miraba como diciendo que se despidan porque los iba a borrar del mapa, entonces la mayoría de los ninjas con sentidos refinados sintieron una gran cantidad de energía, por lo que miraron al cielo y vieron cómo el Namikaze concentraba una cantidad abismante de energía eléctrica sobre ellos, seguramente iba a barrer la aldea con una sola técnica

—pensando: _no puedo creer que voy a hacerle esto…pero las circunstancias lo ameritan…él entenderá_ — Kakashi — ¡Kirin!

Minato se sorprendió cuando vio a Kakashi diciendo el nombre de una técnica que él no debía conocer en el futuro y la electricidad que él estaba reuniendo sobre la villa se desordenó muchísimo, al punto que perdió el control y acabó cayendo con la forma de un animal casi canino sobre él

Tanto el Hokage, como los sanin y todos los presentes estaban más que sorprendidos con el acto de Kakashi, primero porque parecía ser el único dispuesto y capaz de defender la villa, y porque nadie que lo conociera pensó que se atrevería a atacar a su sensei; el lugar donde Minato estaba, se hallaba cubierto de humo provocado por la quemadura que sufrió todo el lugar donde él estaba, pero sorpresivamente salió un rayo a muy alta velocidad de ahí…iba dirigido directamente a Kakashi…pero una persona lo vio venir y empujando al ninja copia, recibió el ataque en su lugar… perdiendo la vida instantáneamente

—¡Gai! — Kakashi

—¡Gai-sensei! — Lee

—eso le pasará a todos los que interfieran — Minato

El rubio había comenzado a caminar hacia la villa nuevamente, mostrándose intacto, su ropa presentaba algunos rastros de quemaduras, pero él estaba como si nada…ahora que lo pensaba era ingenuo suponer que la electricidad le dañaría si era capaz de dominarla al punto de convertir su cuerpo en ella, al menos el ninja conocido como Sharingan Kakashi se alegraba de haberle dado unos instantes más de vida a la aldea al haber cancelado el ataque…el hijo del colmillo blanco vio como la mano de su sensei se rodeaba de una enorme cantidad de electricidad y no pudo evitar pensar que en ciertos patrones, eso se parecía a su chidori

—¡no tan rápido! — Naruto

De pronto Minato sintió cómo dos extensiones de color rojo lo tomaban del tronco e intentaban levantarlo, pero él se transformó en su estado "elemental" y se libró, aunque no pudo ocultar su sorpresa al ver que sólo en cosa de unos minutos su hijo había dominado el poder completo del Kyubi…al verlo notaba todo el poder de la milenaria e inmortal criatura…mientras que el Uzumaki sólo evidenciaba sus ojos rojos y por lo demás, lucía perfectamente normal

—hace casi dieciocho años que no tengo un combate decente…espero no me defraudes — Minato

El Hokage se volvió a transformar y avanzó contra su hijo, el cual transformaba parcialmente distintas partes de su cuerpo en aire para evitar los ataques de su padre, mientras manipulaba el viento a su alrededor para impedirle la huida, así que los dos estuvieron intentando intercambiar golpes, pero Minato no podía darle a Naruto quien se protegía con el viento para ser invulnerable a sus rayos, y se transformaba en este elemento para evitar los ataques físicos, mientras que el mayor de los dos, simplemente esquivaba los golpes que Naruto lograba arrojarle, puesto que era más rápido con su movimiento a la velocidad de la luz

Tanto Jiraiya como Orochimaru estaban asombrados con Naruto, sentían ese aplastante poder emanar de él y no ver cambios externos…definitivamente había asimilado todo el poder del zorro, es casi como si hubiese alcanzado el máximo poder al cual podía aspirar y aún así su padre le estaba haciendo imposible el darle si quiera un solo golpe

—nunca pensé que Minato podría volverse así de fuerte…y malo — Jiraiya

—tengo la sospecha que el Kyubi tiene que ver en todo esto — Orochimaru

—no entiendo – Sarutobi

—él dijo que le dio la parte "buena" del Kyubi a Naruto…por lo que él tiene que haberse quedado con la mala… — Orochimaru — es una suposición, pero creo que esa parte "mala" junto con las visiones del trágico futuro de su hijo lo corrompieron al punto de hacerlo cambiar

—es posible…aunque eso no hace que su amenaza sea menos cierta — Sarutobi

Jiraiya veía luchar a su alumno, al cual consideraba como un hijo, contra su ahijado, su corazón se partía en muchos pedazos cada vez que uno de los dos estaba a punto de recibir un golpe, sabía que Minato había extraviado el camino, pero no podía evitar alegrarse por verlo con vida…y con tanto poder, pero en las manos de Naruto estaba el destino de la humanidad

Pasaron casi dos horas de intercambio de movimientos asombrosamente veloces y además, el espacio de combate se había ampliado, a una cúpula esférica de diez metros de diámetro, dentro de los cuales se libraba una lucha campal, padre versus hijo, rayo contra viento, bien contra mal, vida o muerte…eran muchas las cosas que colisionaban, pero los rubios aún no lograban tocarse ya que hasta ahora ninguno había podido atrapar al otro; los observadores estaban absolutamente asombrados por ese nivel casi titánico de combate, llevaban más de dos horas en total y seguían a un nivel en que vencerían a cualquier otro en cosa de segundos…y aún así ninguno daba su brazo a torcer

Minato de pronto se dio cuenta que podía moverse un poco más en "estado rayo" y que posiblemente su hijo se está cansando por mantener ese "escudo" de chakra viento, a distancia y sobre él, además del combate mismo, el cual estaba siendo muy demandante y atractivo…así que lo primero que intentó fue ir hacia la villa, pero nuevamente un muro de viento lo detuvo…Naruto estaba detrás de este mirándolo con esos ojos rojos y tenía una sonrisa genuina de alegría…él miró extrañado a su hijo quien incluso se puso a reír

—¿Qué te causa tanta gracia? — Minato

—todo esto…sin quererlo es lo que quise…siempre desee ser Hokage…pero no sólo ser uno más, sino que quería ser el mejor de todos…tal como mi padre…tal como el viejo — Naruto — siempre que terminaba un entrenamiento me preguntaba si con él sería suficiente para vencerte…ahora por fin lo comprobaré

—hasta ahora no vas muy bien

—tú lo dijiste…hasta ahora

De pronto los ojos de Naruto, siempre rojos, brillaron aún más y la guadaña fue levantada del suelo y se fue rápida y directamente hasta la mano de Naruto quien la atrapó con firmeza

—El colmillo espejo, Kakyou tiene tres habilidades, recibe su nombre porque refleja el chakra, porque refleja mi propia naturaleza como jinchuuriki y porque es capaz de perforar la realidad y hacer un reflejo de las demás…

—¿para qué me dices eso? — Minato — no te atacaré con jutsus, así que no reflejará nada mío, tu youki no me alcanzará jamás y soy demasiado rápido para caer en tus portales

—porque quería asegurarme de que no estuvieses al tanto…de su cuarta habilidad — Naruto

—¿Qué?

—la cuarta de sus habilidades…capaz de reflejar la fragilidad y debilidad de cada uno — Naruto — …

Todos, tanto Minato como los demás estaban a la espera de lo que el rubio haría, esto de la cuarta habilidad oculta de su arma los había tomado por sorpresa, con excepción de dos personas, la que le dio esa habilidad y la que dio la idea de ocultarla

— teppai (eliminación) — Naruto

El rubio concentró casi la mayor parte de su youki en el arma, la cual levantó hacia el cielo y posteriormente ésta comenzó a elevarse por su propia cuenta, hasta quedar a más de diez metros… lo más sorprendente…fue que…nada pasó, no hubo explosiones, ni aparición de algún tipo de invocación, ni se sentía alguna energía en particular…ahora que Minato lo pensaba más detenidamente su hijo había vuelto a la normalidad ya que sus ojos volvían a ser azules y no se percibía esa presencia arrolladora que poseía el zorro…se transformó para liquidarlo, pero para su sorpresa sólo acabó cayendo al suelo, sumamente confundido e intrigado

—¿te preguntarás qué pasa? — Naruto

—¡Qué diablos hiciste! — Minato

—la última habilidad de mi arma…es la eliminación del chakra — Naruto — según la cantidad de youki que emplee puedo deshacer todo el chakra en un determinado radio y por un determinado período de tiempo…y con lo que usé…todo el país está sin chakra y estimo que durará alrededor de una hora

….

—pensando: _¡por eso es que es tan fuerte físicamente!_ — Sarutobi

…

—Ahora sólo somos dos personas normales, padre e hijo aquí en el suelo…no sé si los sabes, pero yo soy muy fuerte — Naruto

Naruto rápidamente dio un salto hacia su padre quien intentó esquivarlo, pero tantos años creyéndose el rey del mundo gracias a sus jutsus, le habían vuelto completamente dependiente y vulnerable, no es que fuese débil, de hecho el haber podido levantar la guadaña demostraba que tenía físico, pero no al nivel de su hijo quien se sometió desde pequeño a entrenamientos inhumanos para este preciso momento

Naruto conectó un rodillazo en el abdomen de su padre, luego con la misma rodilla le dio en el mentón, para darle una gran cantidad de puñetazos entre el torso y el rostro para finalmente arrojarlo lejos con una patada en la cara

Los de la hoja, por fin sonreían, estaban contentos porque haya prevalecido el bueno, eso significaba que ellos y más grande aún, la humanidad estaba a salvo…aunque les extrañó que de pronto el cielo oscureciera y se comenzara a volver tormentoso (No, las esferas del dragón no existen en esta historia) ante este efecto, Minato comenzó a murmurar unas cosas inentendibles porque tenía la mandíbula rota y la boca desencajada a punta de golpes

Naruto no entendía que pasaba, aunque de pronto sintió una presencia muy abrumadora que parecía estar en todos lados y aún no era visible por ninguna parte

—no…no puede ser…estamos condenados

—¿Qué diablos pasa? — Naruto

—me…me encontró…estamos condenados

Minato no pudo seguir hablando ya que su cuerpo fue suspendido en el aire por una fuerza misteriosa, los demás por un instante temieron que hubiese hallado la forma de utilizar su chakra, pero a los pocos instantes se materializó una figura oscura con una ropa un tanto similar a la de Naruto, al menos a la que llevaba de color negro, ésta figura era inmensa y de aspecto sumamente omnipotente

—Minato Namikaze…por fin has dejado de esconderte…es hora de pagar…pagar por jugar con poderes que están restringidos para los de tu especie…y más allá de tu entendimiento…pagar por utilizarme sin cumplir tu parte del trato…y por perseguir y atormentar seres superiores

—¿Quién….quién eres tú? — Naruto

—¿yo…? Yo, débil humano soy el dios de la muerte y este humano que te engendró ha cometido enormes crímenes, jugando con poderes divinos e incluso conmigo…por eso su castigo será el tormento eterno en cuerpo y alma… — Shinigami — mientras que el de tu raza…será la muerte

Todos abrieron la boca y los ojos en asombro, se habían relajado al ver que la amenaza para la humanidad que representaba Minato Namikaze había desaparecido con su derrota en manos de su hijo, pero no podían creer su suerte ya que al parecer ahora había una aún más peligrosa…y todo eso en un mismo día

—por años estuve intentando atraparte…pero de algún modo te escapabas…aunque ahora pude sentir ese pulso y posterior a él…te sentí a ti… — Shinigami — pero para que sufras aún más…dejaré que los encargados de exterminar tu especie…sean los mismos demonios con los que has estado jugando…los demonios con cola serás jueces y verdugos de la raza humana…hahahahahahahahah

—Naruto…busca…mis…

Naruto y los demás pudieron ver bajo un gran temor cómo el dios de la muerte desaparecía, llevándose a Minato y poniendo bajo amenaza a todo el mundo, y la explosión que se sintió en la distancia, pero que liberó muchas energías oscuras no ayudó mucho a la situación, ya que según pudo percibir Naruto, se acababan de liberar los demás bijou y por alguna razón su poder era aún más oscuro de lo normal


	20. Primeros Pasos

CAPITULO 19 Primeros pasos

Algunas horas más tarde, estaban los hombres más importantes reunidos en la oficina del Hokage, estaban ahí el viejo Sarutobi, los hombres que componían a los sanin, Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Ino y los ancianos Danzou, Homura y Koharu

—¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? — Homura

—tenemos varias opciones, pero el problema es la poca información que hay sobre nuestro o nuestros enemigos — Sarutobi

—no es por ser pájaro de mal agüero, pero imagino que si el dios de la muerte ha dispuesto para que los bijou sean los que se encarguen de eliminarnos…les ha dado más poder o de lo contrario volveríamos a capturarlos tal y como Akatsuki hizo — Orochimaru

—déjenme ir y averiguar de qué va esto — Naruto

En ese momento todos vieron al rubio, éste lucía notablemente cansado y no era para menos, sostuvo una pelea genial por más de dos horas y usando todo el chakra del Kyubi del modo más poderoso que podía, ahora estaba cansado y se notaba porque siempre estaba apoyado sobre la muralla o sobre su guadaña, la idea en sí no era tan descabellada, todos los ahí presentes sabían de su recientemente adquirida capacidad para controlar todo el poder del zorro y no era ilógico pensar que con ese poder, debería ser perfectamente capaz de acabar a cualquier otro bijou… el problema era si se tomaba como posible lo dicho por Orochimaru ya que si los demás bijou tenían un aumento de poder y el Kyubi no, podría no seguir siendo el más fuerte…y además el hecho de que no había garantía de que las criaturas estuviesen solas y aunque Naruto pudiera vencer a la mayoría de forma individual, como grupo podrían ser demasiado

—no — Danzou — eres demasiado importante como para arriesgarte de ese modo…con gusto dispondré de mis ANBU para esos efectos, ellos son sumamente capaces y están dispuestos a dar su vida por el beneficio de la villa

Sarutobi se sorprendió por ese ofrecimiento, aunque se le vino a la mente sus andanzas de jóvenes, recordó cuando él siempre intentaba arriesgarse con tal de proteger a los demás, siempre diciendo que sus padres habían perdido la vida haciendo lo mismo y esa era su forma de honrarlos

—déjame ir con Sai, nadie tiene que morir si podemos organizarnos — Naruto

—pero si te vas de la aldea, corremos el riesgo de quedar expuestos a un ataque — Koharu

—por eso no se preocupen…Naruto y yo compartimos el mismo contrato de invocación, por lo que cualquiera puede hacer una invocación al otro — Orochimaru

—está bien…pero que les quede claro, la prioridad es que vuelvan con vida — Sarutobi

En ese momento alguien entró de sorpresa a la habitación recibiendo las miradas de curiosidad de todo el mundo, lo que le inquieto e incomodó un poco, principalmente porque ese grupo era el que manejaba la principal parte de la aldea, en cuanto a poder militar y administrativo

—disculpen…sólo venía a avisar que Tsunade-sama despertó y me pidió que le comunicara lo que se va a hacer – Shizune

—bueno, ya tengo mi misión así que puedo irme

El rubio cogió su arma, y se comenzó a marchar de la habitación con la mayor rapidez y naturalidad posible, aunque un carraspeo proveniente del anciano llamó su atención, haciéndolo detenerse

—aún necesitas reponer energías así que saldrán mañana cuando comience a oscurecer — Sarutobi — por mientras dile a Shizune las cosas que hemos sacado en limpio

Pocos pudieron notar la molestia que hubo en su rostro…y en los murmuros sobre viejos entrometidos, así que finalmente ambos jóvenes salieron de la concurrida oficina

—bueno, las cosas son así — Naruto — la identidad del líder de Akatsuki es secreto de estado y nadie puede hablar de ello, Jiraiya fue eliminado del libro bingo y aunque no se ha incorporado oficialmente a las filas ninja de la villa, es nuevamente bienvenido en la aldea…y estamos intentando reunir toda la información posible sobre la nueva amenaza para saber cómo enfrentarla

—…¿así que ese fue el plan no? — Shizune — enfrentar a ese tipo entre los tres…mientras tú protegías la aldea

—casi… y en caso de ser necesario yo acabaría a los que faltaran…pero ya vez como terminaron las cosas — Naruto

—siento lo de tu papa — Shizune

—bueno…qué le vamos a hacer…al menos estoy satisfecho conmigo mismo por haber sido capaz de vencerlo

-aún en la oficina-

—¿estás seguro de eso Sarutobi? — Danzou

—así es, creo que es el momento adecuado, a la gente le vendrá bien, como un envión anímico y él…sí, estoy seguro

—bueno, nosotros también pensamos que es una decisión acertada, así que tienes nuestro apoyo en esto — Homura

…

—¿Por qué me sigues? — Naruto — ya te dije todo lo que tenía que decirte

—pero yo no…aún te sigo queriendo igual que antes — Shizune

—qué lástima por ti, porque yo no…no sé si será verdad lo que dices o no, pero el dolor que sentí al verte se encargó de cerrar para siempre mi corazón — Naruto — te sugiero que no sigas desperdiciando tu tiempo

Naruto iba para su casa, cuando terminó de decir eso estaban afuera de su propiedad, por lo que él atravesó la verja que formaban unos arbustos, dejando a Shizune sola en la parte de afuera, antes de alcanzar a golpear la puerta, Kiara le abrió, cosa que sorprendió a Shizune, pero luego pensó que era bastante lógico que quiera tener a su familia dentro de la aldea ya que él la estaba protegiendo, por lo que estarían a salvo dentro

—¿estás bien Naruto? — Kiara

—no, deseo estar un momento solo…necesito pensar — Naruto — por favor no se vayan todavía

El rubio miró cómo estaban en la sala y en el comedor la mayoría de los Uzumaki, mientras la matriarca estaba mirando en su despensa las cosas necesarias para preparar la cena de todos, Naruto la vio y se acercó a ella

—¿Qué haces Yass?

—estoy buscando qué poder usar para preparar la cena

—no te preocupes, dame una hora para descansar y pensar…y luego iremos todos a comer — Naruto

—¿está hablando en serio? — Yass — no es necesario que se tome esa molestia, nosotros estaremos bien con lo que sea

—nada de peros, iremos a comer algo rico y les va a gustar, fin de la discusión — Naruto

Naruto se fue a su habitación, dejó la guadaña en el soporte y se dejó caer en la cama, enterrando su rostro entre las almohadas, realmente se había sorprendido ese día porque nunca imaginó que su padre fuese quien le quería muerto…no podía entender qué es lo que había hecho él para recibir esas malas intenciones…aunque algo no le calzaba mucho, Minato había dicho que erradicaría la raza humana, dejando sólo a los jinchuuriki, pero ya 8 de los 9 jinchuuriki habían muerto y no se podía hacer nada contra eso…realmente no le calzaba

Se puso a pensar en la pelea y no pudo evitar sentir una gran admiración, su padre era realmente un genio sin igual, un maestro, sus jutsus eran tan increíbles que a él o a cualquier otro le habría sido imposible vencerle, de no ser por los arreglos que Jiraiya le había hecho a la guadaña, nunca hubiera logrado tal hazaña

Más encima estaba el asunto sobre los nuevos enemigos y el supuesto fin de la humanidad, se suponía que los bijou eran criaturas muy poderosas, mas no invencibles…sin embargo él creía lo mismo que su sensei, si el dios de la muerte les había encomendado el juzgar y eliminar a los humanos, seguramente les había dado las herramientas para hacerlo ya que de dejarlos en las mismas condiciones en que estaban antes, seguramente habrían vuelto a ser reducidos o capturados

Se convenció a si mismo que no podría sacar más conclusiones hasta que no tuviera más y nueva información, así que fue a darse una ducha para relajarse un poco y limpiarse con tal de poder salir, nunca había salido con ellos, pero él quería despejarse un rato de los problemas y sería una buena experiencia que ellos conozcan ese tipo de cosas

De ese modo se dio una ducha, se arregló con su traje negro y con la tan vistosa capucha color rojo, miró la guadaña, pero no era necesario llevarla, salió al resto de la casa dentro del tiempo en que había indicado sorprendiéndose con lo que su vista le ofrecía, él les había comprado varias tenidas de ropa "normal" a los demás, algo cómodo para andar, un par de cosas normales o casuales y dos más para ocasiones más formales…precisamente esas se habían puesto, todos estaban arreglados y lucían como un numeroso grupo de pelirrojos vestidos elegantemente, Naruto daba gracias a todas esas misiones peligrosas, puesto que gracias a ellas se estaba haciendo una pequeña fortuna, con la que había logrado comprar todo eso, armar el refugio y todas las otras cosas que hacía

—vaya que lucen bien, ¿todos listos para salir?

Varios asintieron, aunque Yass estaba persiguiendo al inquieto Yaman, el chico de doce quien era el menor de todos, al final decidieron salir y como Naruto vivía cerca del centro tuvieron que caminar bastante poco para llegar a un fino restaurante, debido a la gran cantidad de rumores bastante poco optimistas que circulaban, el ánimo general de la población no era muy bueno, por lo que había poca gente ahí; de todos modos el rubio le pidió un lado apartado, era como una "ala" del segundo piso que daba casi de frente al monte de los Hokages, los doce se instalaron y tras recibir el menú se quedaron viendo a Naruto con atención

—¿Qué pasa? — Naruto

—estamos esperando a que usted haga la orden, después de todo es quien nos ha invitado y el líder

—(se llevó la mano a la cara y suspiró con resignación) me dejé la vida haciendo misiones por lo que dinero no me falta, pidan lo que más les guste a ustedes y por favor no me sigan tratando como su dueño — Naruto

La velada fue muy agradable y divertida, Naruto conversaba con Kiara y Kana principalmente, aunque de vez en cuando Yusuke o Yass le preguntaban alguna cosa, los demás conversaban animadamente o se daban a probar la comida de los demás, puesto que ellos sólo comían cosas simples y bastante insípidas porque nunca nadie se había preocupado por darles en el gusto, ellos estaban acostumbrados a esa disciplina militar y con sólo comer algo nutritivo era suficiente, por lo que estaban deslumbrados con la nueva experiencia

Cuando terminaron de comer todo lo que pudieron, se quedaron conversando unos instantes en el local, aunque después de un rato de sobremesa pagaron la cuenta y salieron de ahí, Naruto estaba animado aunque era tarde, así que prefirió volver al refugio ya que se haría más difícil volver cuando fuera más tarde

En el refugio todos comentaban lo felices que estaban, realmente había sido una buena jornada ya que descubrieron nuevas cosas que los tenían muy a gusto, Naruto carraspeó un poco para llamar la atención y los demás hicieron silencio para escucharlo

—muchachos, primero que nada me alegro de que lo hayan pasado bien, y segundo quiero que algo les quede claro — Naruto — de ocurrir cualquier cosa anormal, o si sienten cualquier cosa aunque sea medianamente peligrosa, les pido que vayan de inmediato a mi casa, todos…los protegeré a ustedes y a la villa de lo que sea que se ponga en frente, confíen en mi

Yusuke fue el primero en comenzar a aplaudir, rápidamente los demás lo secundaron, todos estaban contentos con Naruto, era un líder justo y equitativo, era amable y muy colaborador…era por lejos el mejor de todos los que habían existido, en un comienzo la mayoría sintió cierta aprehensión porque alguien viniera a cambiar sus reglas y su estilo de vida, pero ahora estaban sumamente contentos de servirle, el rubio se fijó que aunque estuviese descansando su chakra seguía bajo…aunque al menos su youki estaba casi en lo normal…al menos lo normal que él recordaba, porque no tenía noción de la cantidad total que había controlado tras la liberación del sello

Flash Back

Tras su padre deshacer el sello de los 8 trigramas que él mismo había puesto casi 18 años atrás, Naruto se vio súbitamente llamado por su subconsciente, encaró nuevamente al zorro quien estaba ausente de la jaula…aunque no se sorprendió, su mente siempre lo llevaba primero a ese lugar, pero desde que había comenzado a manipular el sello, el gran bijou había cambiado de ubicación, ahora se encontraba en un sitio blanco y desierto, donde no había casi nada…casi porque lo único que existía era un montón de tubos y ataduras que impedían al zorro moverse

—¡A qué has venido aquí humano irrespetuoso! — Kyubi

El zorro siempre había estado molesto, ahora lo que le ataba era la representación de las venas y los conductos de chakra de su jinchuuriki, el cual había tomado su poder por la fuerza y en un duelo de voluntades, su instinto y deseos de salir adelante lo habían hecho vencedor una y otra vez

—no vine por voluntad propia…el miserable que te encerró aquí resultó no ser lo que yo pensaba y abrió el sello — Naruto

Ante esas palabras el zorro prestó más atención, el saber que el sello había desaparecido le daba una luz de esperanza para intentar liberarse de sus ataduras

—intenté muchas veces dialogar contigo…hacer un acuerdo, que fuésemos compañeros…pero tú siempre lo rechazaste…me amenazabas y decías que nunca te involucrarías con un débil humano por propia voluntad…que lástima que esto terminó para ti — Naruto — estamos en mi mente… mientras tenga que proteger a mi gente o esforzarme por alcanzar mis objetivos…seré absolutamente invencible

La figura de Naruto creció exponencialmente varias veces, su tamaño casi hacía temblar al frustrado zorro, quien veía cómo aparecían más conductos que le ataban por completo y que incluso algunos perforaban su piel para extraer parte de su esencia

—tu terquedad te ha traído una nueva derrota…ahora verás cómo uso tu poder para vencer al hombre que te encerró aquí…espero te sirva de consuelo que tus poderes me permitirán vengarte

Fin Flash Back

—¿Naruto estás bien? — Kiara

—eh!...si, ¿por qué?

—te estuve hablando un buen rato y no contestabas

—disculpa, es que estaba recordando algo, pero ya no tiene importancia — Naruto — me voy a acostar, tengo que descansar para mañana

—¿te puedo acompañar?...prometo no ser una molestia

—está bien, vamos

Así los dos se fueron a la habitación de la chica, era la primera vez que él estaba ahí, pero ella lo había invitado y dado que iban a dormir juntos, no tenía mucho sentido ir a otro lado, Naruto entró y se sorprendió al no ver casi nada personal, se esperaba un poco más de decoro para la habitación de una chica joven, pero tenía todo en orden y carecía de cualquiera efecto personal, el rubio se comenzó a quitar la ropa de espaldas a Kiara, quien se quitó toda la ropa sorprendiendo a Naruto, una vez ambos en la cama ella le dio un beso

—muchas gracias por lo de hoy — Kiara

—me alegra que les guste

Así ambos se quedaron durmiendo juntos, era una noche agradable y los dos se veían sumamente tiernos así, él no tenía claros sus sentimientos, creía haber establecido una identidad, una forma de vida y cuando se convenció de que por fin habían trastocado su solitario corazón, ocurrió ese hecho que no sabía si era cierto o no, pero que sin duda le causó un gran dolor y le expuso a una situación muy riesgosa, la única conclusión que pudo extraer de eso fue nunca más permitirse enamorarse porque le tornaba vulnerable…mientras ella, ella a cada momento se sentía más…

..suya

Era temprano por la mañana, cuando la chica comenzó a moverse, había despertado y de paso también arrastró a Naruto, ella se disculpó diciendo que era costumbre de todos levantarse temprano, aunque el rubio le sonrió y le dijo que no tenía por qué disculparse

—¿tienes algo que hacer hoy? — Naruto

—no realmente, ¿por qué?

—porque yo tengo que descansar y siempre me ha encantado hacerlo cerca de alguna linda chica

Tras esas palabras ella se tranquilizó y se quedó ahí frente a Naruto en la cama, el rubio comenzó a conversar con ella, le contaba algunas cosas, incluso parte de sus inquietudes o pensamientos, de algún modo el saber que ella le era tan leal le daba cierta seguridad para tenerla de confidente y ella silenciosamente agradecía esa consideración

….

Administrativamente ese día había comenzado bastante ajetreado desde temprano, la jornada anterior había enviado notas explicando la situación de Akatsuki, los dos supuestos líderes eliminados aunque sin especificar la identidad del hombre en las sombras, quedando sólo dos miembros con vida, Sasuke Uchiha y Zetsu, aunque lo más importante y urgente era la amenaza recibida por el dios de la muerte, el viejo Hokage fue muy enfático en recalcar que no se trataba de una ilusión de ningún tipo, era la pura y santa verdad, tanto así que adjuntaba la firma de los 3 sanin que lo corroboraban y eran conocidos en el mundo ninja por lo que tenían cierta credibilidad, a la mayoría les sorprendió la firma de Jiraiya quien se suponía exiliado, pero al final las cartas pudieron ser entregadas durante la noche, gracias a las rápidas aves que tenían

El Kazekage había agradecido el gesto, sin embargo le bajó el perfil diciendo que seguramente se trataba de algún tipo de técnica extraña y nunca antes vista, y que no debían ser tan alarmistas, el Tsuchikage sencillamente dijo que no se fiaba de Konoha ni sus ninjas, además de que sus defensas eran impenetrables no importan do si eran ninjas o seres sobrenaturales los que deseen sortearlas, el Raikage contestó más afligido porque habían secuestrado a su hermano sólo dos días antes y hace poco habían hallado el cuerpo, respondió a la nota diciendo que compartiría con ellos cualquier información de que dispusiese y al final agradeció la atención, la Mizukage agradeció la noticia e indicó al igual que el líder de la Nube que participaría entregando toda la información que reuniese

El viejo estaba organizando varias cosas y notó cómo Jiraiya ya estaba haciendo de las suyas, no es que estuviese espiando…aún, pero estaba comprando sitios grandes en los cuales seguramente iba a albergar gente de confianza, sólo esperaba que no saliera nada malo de eso

…

Jiraiya fue a casa de Naruto, nunca habían podido compartir tan familiarmente y dentro de la villa, y quería al menos intentarlo ahora, sabía que el rubio había dejado de lado todo rencor hacia él y quería averiguar cómo le había afectado la revelación de la identidad del líder de Akatsuki, el problema fue que al ir a su casa no lo encontró, se asomó a mirar por las ventanas y no sintió rastro de vida, así que fue a preguntarle a Orochimaru quien lo conocía más y seguro que sabía dónde encontrarlo, si es que no estaba con él

El peliblanco sonreía al ver las instalaciones de Orochimaru, el complejo era bastante grande ya que tenía un par de laboratorios, una sala para recibir a la gente y una especie de "cancha" para los entrenamientos o combates, no había cambiado en nada desde la última vez que lo vio, lo cual sucedió hace poco más de 18 años atrás; dejando la nostalgia de lado llamó a la puerta y su antiguo compañero le recibió extrañado de verlo, no es que hubiese olvidado que ahora estaba en la villa, pero lo imaginaba haciendo alguna otra cosa

—lo que pasa es que busco a Naruto y no lo encuentro — Jiraiya

—¡ah! Debe estar en su refugio

—¿me podrías indicar dónde está?

Finalmente el pálido sanin lo acompañó hasta el bosque a las afueras de la aldea, ambos se aseguraron que nadie estuviese vigilándolos y entraron al perímetro asegurado por los Uzumaki, rápidamente pudieron sentir a algunos ninjas ocultos entre los árboles, pero cuando vieron a Orochimaru se tranquilizaron, el sanin les explicó la situación y ellos no vieron el problema en permitirles ver a Naruto

"toc, toc"

—¿sí, qué pasa? — Kiara (tocaron en su cuarto)

—Orochimaru-sama y Jiraiya-sama buscan a Naruto — Yass

—voy enseguida!

—parece que ahora tienes qué hacer — Kiara

—eso me temo, pero te agradezco tu compañía…en estos momentos…no sé por qué, pero no quiero estar solo — Naruto

—ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo absolutamente para cualquier cosa — Kiara

El rubio se arregló rápidamente, luego ingresó al baño y tras diez minutos estaba vestido y despidiéndose de Kiara en la puerta de su habitación, al ir hacia el pasillo vio a los dos sanin ahí conversando con Yusuke

—hola, que bueno verlos

—vaya que buen sitio tienes aquí — Jiraiya — no lo imaginé tan grande

—la verdad es que lo hice pensando que en caso de emergencia, si alguien ataca la villa, este sería un lugar estupendo para un ataque sorpresa…¿pasa algo?

—no, sólo vinimos porque queríamos hablar contigo..ya sabes, saber cómo estás y eso

—umh…bueno, creo que es hora de salir o notarán mi ausencia en la villa, mañana nos vemos

Así tras despedirse de Yass y Yusuke salió de ahí con los hombres mayores, quienes miraban al rubio, su rostro no demostraba ningún estado anímico en particular, su expresión era neutra y confiada como normalmente solía ser, aunque paró en un árbol cerca de la villa

—sé que les preocupa lo que pienso luego de luchar con mi padre…pero la verdad es que aún estoy muy confundido y no lo asimilo del todo — Naruto

—Naruto, no quiero justificar lo injustificable, pero pienso que él podría no haber estado siendo él mismo, al menos no del todo — Orochimaru — él dijo que depositó la esencia positiva del Kyubi dentro de ti, por lo que seguramente su réplica se quedó con la negativa…es posible…probable incluso que eso haya corrompido a Minato y le haya hecho tomar esa decisión tras su vistazo al futuro

—lo sé, también barajé esa opción…pero es que no pude hablar con él, hay tantas cosas que ignoro y ahora esto…no tengo idea de lo que enfrentamos, pero si un dios dice que puede eliminar a la raza humana, creo que es serio

—¿no estarás planeando alguna estupidez para hoy por la noche no? — Orochimaru

—jeje, usted sí que me conoce — Naruto — la verdad es que pasó por mi mente, pero la verdad es que sí hay algo que tengo que hacer…y lo tengo que hacer ahora

—¿te marchas? — Jiraiya

—tranquilos que volveré dentro de algunas horas

Tras esas palabras el rubio se desvaneció en el aire dejando nuevamente solos a los sanin, Orochimaru estaba pensativo mientras Jiraiya veía el lugar donde había estado Naruto

—parece que él lo está llevando mucho mejor que tú — Orochimaru

—(sorprendido) ¿de qué hablas? — Jiraiya

—nada…mejor ve a ver a Tsunade, seguro que ya está en condiciones de volver a golpearte

……

..

Al cabo de dos horas Naruto llegó a la aldea de la arena, la verdad es que no se materializó nuevamente hasta que se encontró frente al lugar que tenía como destino, una vez ahí se hizo presente y golpeó la puerta, se dio cuenta que había mucho viento, más que en ocasiones anteriores, aunque supuso que debía ser parte de la época del año o algo así

Una criada la abrió la puerta y Naruto le preguntó por alguno de los hijos del Kazekage, la mujer les dijo que ambos estaban adentro ya que no tenían trabajos esa mañana, por lo que le invitó a pasar

Una vez dentro se sorprendió de ver a Kankurou leyendo un diario con bastante atención, mientras Temari bebía café distraídamente con la cabeza quién sabe dónde, la mujer que venía con Naruto les avisó del invitado y ambos lo quedaron viendo con extrañeza, puesto que ni se imaginaban lo que tenía que decirles

Al comienzo lo saludaron cordialmente, él era un muy buen amigo de Gaara y ellos sentían bastante aprecio por arreglar la vida de su hermano, además de brindarles algo de esperanza tras su desaparición, cuando la empleada de la casa se fue de ahí, dejándoles algo de privacidad, el rubio puso una cara mucho más seria

—les tengo noticias, pero son absolutamente clasificadas — Naruto

—habla, no le diremos a nadie — Temari

—Uchiha Itachi está capturado en Konoha…

La cara de asombro en el rostro de los jóvenes fue instantánea, abrieron los ojos como platos y casi se cayeron de donde estaban, por mucho habían ansiado con partirle el cuello con sus propias manos por arrebatarles a su hermano, sin embargo entendían perfectamente que no eran rivales para él

—la mala noticia es que no pueden matarle…si lo desean pueden mirarlo, gritarle e incluso golpearle, pero debe permanecer con vida

—me conformo con verlo sufriendo — Kankurou

Temari estaba algo más indecisa, si bien en circunstancias normales reprendería a Kankurou por ser tan franco al expresar que deseaba ver a otra persona sufriendo, en esta ocasión no tenía moral para hacerlo, puesto que ella estaba en las mismas condiciones, era cierto que su mayor deseo era el de eliminarlo, pero sabía que los prisioneros más peligrosos y secretos de una aldea, eran mantenidos con vida porque podían ser de utilidad y ella no pretendía causar un enorme problema a su padre por un simple impulso, así que manifestando estar de acuerdo con su hermano, oyeron el plan de Naruto ya que tenían que salir de la villa

Sin levantar las sospechas de nadie en la casa (después de todo también era la casa del Kazekage y los empleados en última instancia respondían ante él) salieron de ahí sigilosamente, los dos hermanos se acomodaron como harían en una misión, Temari con su abanico y sus herramientas, mientras que Kankurou con sus marionetas y pergaminos, Naruto iba delante de ellos vigilando todo el alrededor hasta que avanzaron hacia un extremo del muro de la aldea

Estaban justo detrás de una de las torres, en ese punto se tenía una amplia visión del exterior, pero no se veía para dentro ya que "no sería necesario" o al menos eso era lo que se suponía, el rubio se concentró en quitar el aire de una zona bastante amplia, dejándola vacía por pequeños instantes hasta confirmar que los guardias se habían dormido, el rubio apareció nuevamente en la cúspide de la muralla y le avisó a los hijos del líder de la arena que los recogería, así que dejó escapar de cada una de sus mangas una larga serpiente que los tomó por la cintura y los llevó hasta su posición, de ahí la caída para ellos fue más fácil ya que sólo se deslizaron por la muralla evitando desprenderse utilizando su chakra, para cuando bajaron el rubio ya estaba ahí, puesto que convirtiéndose en viento y luego volviéndose a materializar era mucho más fácil el desplazarse

—miren, los guardias estarán inconscientes por casi una hora, así que deben darse prisa, yo tendré una misión dentro de pocas horas, así que no puedo acompañarlos, pero a su regreso yo ya debería estar en la aldea, así que en caso de que no los contacte primero, le preguntan al viejo y me buscan, ¿entendido?

—sí, no te preocupes — Temari

…

..

Naruto llegó en un par de horas de vuelta a Konoha, comió algo liviano y se dio una ducha, miró la guadaña y aunque era un arma poderosa, no le servía mucho si iba a recoger información, puesto que al convertirse en viento, no podía llevarla consigo

A la hora acordada se reunió en la oficina del viejo, donde también estaban Danzou y Sai, el Hokage le pidió que les permita llevar a alguien más, pero Naruto rechazó la idea diciendo que se le complicaba más tener que proteger a alguien y que Sai era ideal porque podía ponerse a salvo por sus propios medios mientras él luchaba o huía según se viese en la necesidad de hacerlo, al verse derrotado Sarutobi sólo le pidió que se cuide y él lo dijo que no se preocupara porque no tenía pensado morir tan joven, así que tras salir al techo de la torre, el ANBU hizo un dibujo y los dos jóvenes se subieron a un ave de tinta bastante grande

—creo que estoy de acuerdo contigo — Danzou

—vaya, no me lo esperé nunca…siempre buscabas el conflicto conmigo — Sarutobi

—cuando tomas una buena decisión hay que reconocerlo…si eso no ocurre tan a menudo no es mi problema — Danzou

….

—¿a dónde iremos a investigar? — Sai

—quiero ir a donde se sintió la explosión…fue alrededor del área de la aldea de la lluvia, pero no lo tengo claro — Naruto

—no te preocupes, conozco la localización exacta

Sai tenía una excelente ubicación espacial y memoria visual, principalmente porque esas eran las habilidades que requería un artista del dibujo como lo era él, así que tras ganarse una aún mejor impresión de parte de Naruto, continuaron el rumbo hacia destino

Cuando llegaron les sorprendió el ver que en la aldea de la lluvia no estaba lloviendo, siendo que esto era una constante casi permanente, aunque ellos no sabían que por mucho tiempo la lluvia había sido provocada por alguien que ya no existía entre los vivos, Sai detuvo el desplazamiento del ave de papel, mientras ambos miraban la zona a sus pies, era una ciudad como cualquier otra y la gente hacía sus deberes con normalidad, ellos suponían que debía haber algún tipo de líder ninja provisorio ya que no parecía haber ningún desorden

—por favor, espérame unos minutos aquí

Naruto dijo eso y se desvaneció en el aire, Sai sabía teóricamente cómo funcionaba el truco ese, pero no podía dejar de asombrarse cada vez que lo veía, porque no conocía de nadie con un dominio elemental tan profundo que fuese capaz de volverse uno con su elemento, valga la redundancia, pero el rubio parecía destacar en todo lo que se proponía, su taijutsu era notable ya que su potencia física era inmensa, su ninjutsu notable y su manejo de armas, aún con esa pesada guadaña era excelente, las únicas áreas que no dominaba eran el genjutsu y fuuinjutsu, pero sabía perfectamente cómo enfrentar a alguien que sí los dominara

Naruto revisó superficialmente el lugar y no encontró algo que le llamara demasiado la atención, entonces de pronto sintió un pequeño pulso de chakra…le prestó un poco de atención ya que fue bastante corto en duración, pero luego lo volvió a sentir, es como si alguien estuviera haciendo pequeños llamados de auxilio, así que localizando la fuente, se movió varios metros y casi en los bordes de la aldea había una grieta apreciable desde el cielo, no era tan grande, sólo unos cinco metros de diámetro, pero seguramente ahí había ocurrido algo puesto que sentía de ahí el pulso de chakra y además podía percibir el ambiente cargado de algo de youki, seguramente residual

Buscó detalladamente en los muros del sector, el cual era una especie de ladera al pie de una zona de montes, así que de fijó en una muralla que parecía algo manipulada y al prestarle atención vio que tenía varios sellos, naturalmente pensó que ese sitio debía ser algún tipo de cueva o refugio ya que estaba protegido con varios sellos, así que volvió a materializarse

Se puso frente al muro, y adhiriéndose a él revisó el sello, definitivamente no tenía idea de cómo pasar a través de él, pero si era una cueva, seguramente alguien la había utilizado para esconderse dentro, por lo cual debía tener espacio para la entrada de oxígeno, así que se volvió a convertir en viento y tras buscar minuciosamente pudo entrar unos pequeños orificios por los que entró

Una vez en el interior vio una oscura cueva, tras el muro había unas antorchas, así que las encendió con un poco de fuego y se iluminó el lugar, el cual no era más que una pequeña habitación, con una silla, una mesa, un cuaderno, un lápiz y una puerta de metal, lo primero que hizo fue acercarse a la puerta y vio un sello que reconoció, era el sello que llevaban los kunai especiales de su padre, supo de inmediato que ese era su refugio, por lo que cogió el cuaderno, pero no quiso verlo, así que sólo lo guardó; después puso su atención en la puerta, la cual tenía manilla, pero no cerradura, en lugar de eso estaba el sello, por lo que seguramente no sería capaz de abrirla sin poder saber cómo funcionaba…pero pudo ver que había un pequeño espacio debajo, así que volvió a transformarse hasta que entró a la cámara interior, sorprendiéndose de sobre manera al ver a una chica de cabello y ojos rojos, llevaba lentes y estaba sentada en una cama bastante sucia, junto a eso había una mesa con algunas cosas de comer sobre ésta y al fondo había una especie de baño improvisado; pudo ver también que junto a la puerta había una cúpula cilíndrica, tenía un vidrio que la recubría y algunos pilares metálicos en el interior, realmente no entendía mucho lo que pasaba ahí, pero todo le indicaba que su padre tenía una prisionera

—¿Quién eres? — Naruto

—yo…yo soy Karin…

—¿tú conoces a mi pad…es decir, Minato Namikaze?

—¿eres su hijo?

Karin de inmediato se acercó y llevó sus manos al rostro de Naruto como no pudiendo creer lo que veía, el chico se sonrojó y retrocedió unos pasos como de forma defensiva

—disculpa, pero nunca pensé que te vería — Karin — él nunca hablaba de ti, de hecho conmigo nunca hablaba de nada, pero varias veces lo escuché murmurando cosas sobre un hijo del otro lado de la puerta…¿cómo se llamaba…taru…no, raru…

—Naruto

—¡eso Naruto! — Karin — ¿en serio eres tú?

—sí, pero qué tiene

—eso significa que su plan falló y que nos hemos salvado — Karin

—¿sabías de su plan? — Naruto

—así es…verás para que me entiendas tendré que contarte la historia — Karin — yo poseo la habilidad de poder rastrear con bastante precisión el chakra de las personas dentro de un rango medio, no tan amplio ni tan grande, tu padre en su visión del futuro supo esto y apenas desarrollé mi habilidad, él me secuestró y me tuvo aquí…con esa cúpula mis poderes se amplifican y puedo ubicar a cualquier persona del mundo…y como estaba tan confiado me contó su plan, diciéndome que no importaba que lo supiera porque de todos modos moriría junto con todos los demás humanos

—ya veo…es lo mismo que me dijo a mi — Naruto — tenemos que salir de aquí

—¿crees que no lo he intentado? — Karin — él era un maestro de maestros en cuanto a sellos se refiere… y a decir verdad en todo, no sé cómo fue que alguien pudo detenerlo ya que él era invencible

—nadie es invencible…yo la derroté…pero luego sucedieron algunas cosas y él murió

—vaya…debes ser muy fuerte, pero esa puerta es impenetrable — Karin

—voy a intentar algo…no lo he hecho antes así que si te sientes mal, por favor aguanta

Naruto le tomó la mano a Karin para tener contacto físico con ella, ésta se sorprendió y casi le hubiera soltado de no ser porque su cuerpo se comenzó a desvanecer, así que convertidos en aire fue que acabaron saliendo de la cueva y una vez ahí, el rubio le hizo una señal a Sai para que los vaya a buscar, el moreno se sorprendió de ver a su compañero junto a una mujer aunque tras oír la explicación que era una rehén de Minato y que tenía información útil, él aceptó llevarlos a los tres de regreso a Konoha

Cuando estaban dentro del país del fuego, Naruto sintió una fría sensación como se un viento helado como no había sentido nunca, aunque lo le dio mucha importancia al asunto y se quedó callado, al llegar a la aldea, Orochimaru y Danzou los estaban esperando puesto que eran casi las cinco de la mañana y el viejo estaba descansando ya que dentro de poco tendría que comenzar una nueva jornada de trabajo

—¿quién es ella? — Orochimaru

El rubio procedió a explicarles todo lo que Karin le había contado, el rubio había notado que tenía varias marcas de golpes, especialmente en la ropa, así que tras dejarla respondiendo a las preguntas de Orochimaru y Danzou mientras Sai tomaba notas, la llevó al hospital para que la examinaran, eran ya casi las seis puesto que el interrogatorio se había prolongado bastante, los hombres mayores le habían hecho muchas preguntas, incluso varias veces le preguntaban lo mismo, pero de modos distintos para evaluar si les decía la verdad o no, pero ella no mentía ni ocultaba nada, no tenía razón para hacerlo

Cuando llegaron al hospital, poco alentadora fue la expresión de su rostro al encontrarse con la mirada de Shizune, no entendía por qué parecía que todo y todos estaban en contra de su tranquilidad mental y querían volver a juntarlo con la morena, Naruto la saludo bastante fríamente, le dijo a Karin que ella le iba a atender y posteriormente se fue, dejando a una triste Shizune y a una confusa Karin

Naruto recibió las miradas de intriga de Orochimaru y Danzou cuando Karin habló de un libro, él les dijo que lo tenía, pero que primero lo iba a ver él y después se los entregaría para que intenten buscar toda la información que puedan, Danzou tenía ciertas dudas, pero Orochimaru sabía de las dudas que él tenía acerca del actuar y el móvil de su padre, por lo que se lo concedió; el rubio ahora estaba en su casa, se tendió sobre su cama y comenzó a ojear el cuaderno

"nunca pensé que Madara estuviese con vida, no creo que podría haberlo vencido de no ser por el poder del zorro…es una lástima que al final tuve que deshacerme de él para poder salir victorioso"

"no puedo creer el destino al que he condenado a mi propio hijo, pero él debe ser vengado, y todos los humanos pagarán por el trato injusto que sufren todos los de su tipo"

"es increíble el dominio que he logrado de los poderes del Shinigami, sin un intento de creerme dios, puedo crear cuerpos falsos y transferir las almas de un recipiente a otro"

"Karin me ha escuchado hablando sobre mi hijo y que era un jinchuuriki, me preguntó que cómo podía ser tan malvado por querer quitarle la vida a mi propio hijo…la golpee como nunca, creo que rompí casi todos sus huesos…eso le enseñará…ella es una tonta y ni siquiera se imagina lo que les espera a los jinchuurikis, ellos serán los herederos del nuevo mundo"

"He finalizado la primera extracción, tal como me propuse pude sacar el alma del Kazekage de su cuerpo y ponerla en un nuevo cuerpo, en el proceso perdió todos sus recuerdos y experiencias, pero creo que eso es mejor ya que así podrá tener un nuevo comienzo"

"Según mis seguimientos al ex-portador del Ichibi, el cuerpo que cree es exactamente igual al de un humano normal y creo que le di una buena defensa, así que no se meterá en problemas, ahora me dispongo a ir por el segundo de los recipientes"

El rubio iba viendo las anotaciones de su padre, era una especie de cuaderno…de pronto tuvo que cerrarlo porque estaba llorando a mares, aún de una forma retorcida y enferma, su padre lo quería y se preocupaba de él…a su modo; pero le quería…por más que intentaba convencerse de que estaba bien y lo aceptaba, no podía evitar dejar de derramar lágrimas en abundancia, mientras un cargo de consciencia le decía que había propiciado la muerte no de un enemigo, sino que la de su padre, quien sólo velaba por su bien

Movido por la curiosidad volvió a tomar el cuaderno y comenzó a verlo aunque no tan cerca ya que no quería arruinarlo con sus lágrimas

"no me esperaba que Sasuke se uniera a nosotros antes de matar a su hermano, creo que mi hijo realmente lo cabreó, espero que pueda cuidarse"

"No sé qué hacer con Sasori, se supone que debo mantenerme en las sombras, pero no soporto cómo un tipo como él lastima a Naruto…espero que pronto tenga el poder suficiente para hacerlo pedazos"

"Anoche fui a por el ocho colas y todo salió a la perfección…ahora sólo queda Naruto…envié a Nagato amenazándolo para que no le haga demasiado daño, aduciendo que podría excederse y perderíamos al zorro…él realmente cree que voy a hacer un arma súper poderosa con los bijou, pero ni se imagina que yo ya puedo destruir aldeas completas sin mayor dificultad…qué ingenuo, él mismo hizo aparecer esta estatua por primera vez y no notó que la llené de sellos para que consuman la energía de las bestias y se refuerce su aprisionamiento, nunca podrá sacarlas…ni él ni nadie, así nunca más las utilizarán para hacer sufrir a nadie…creo que Shodaime-sama se equivocó, no debió haberlas repartido equitativamente, debió haberlas destruido…afortunadamente yo seré capaz de solucionar ese error"

"Estoy a pocas horas de ir tras Nagato…no lo sé bien, pero me haría ilusión ver a Naruto consciente…incluso sería bueno pelear con él…aunque a causa de eso se parta mi corazón"

Esa era la última de las anotaciones, seguramente después de eso abandonó el lugar con rumbo a Konoha, ocasionando los resultados ya conocidos por él y unos pocos en la aldea, no pudo evitar sentirse triste ya que debido a las circunstancias había perdido la oportunidad de conocer y tener a su padre a su lado…

…estuvo un rato lamentándose por la pérdida, hasta que se le ocurrió algo…los jinchuurikis no morían…eso significaba que su amigo Gaara…

—¡está vivo! — Naruto


	21. No tan malas noticias

CAPITULO 20 No tan malas noticias

Naruto salió en medio de la noche, no habían pasado dos horas desde que había llegado y estaba saliendo nuevamente de la aldea, necesitaba llegar cuanto antes a Suna para buscar a alguien que pudiera identificar como el pelirrojo y aunque la verdad es que no sabía muy bien qué es lo que iba a encontrar, sólo sabía que hablaría con cada ciudadano de la aldea de ser necesario para hallar al que sea el nuevo cuerpo de su amigo

Convertido en viento, avanzó raudo hacia la aldea, sabía que sus hermanos estaban de camino a Konoha, pero no quería darles ilusiones hasta que el chico estuviera frente a sus ojos, por lo que siguió su rumbo llegando sobre el desierto casi a las siete de la mañana…sorprendiéndose por lo que había frente a sus ojos

La aldea oculta de la arena…no estaba…o más bien dicho, no era más que un montón de arena con uno que otro relieve, sin embargo lo que más le alarmaba era la presencia de doce criaturas, eran algo que nunca antes había visto, puesto que se trataba de unas criaturas de unos tres metros de alto que estaban hechas con una especie de rocas negras en los principales segmentos del cuerpo (piernas, muslos, cintura, pecho, brazos, antebrazos y cabeza) mientras que en las articulaciones se veía una energía verde claro, brillante; en resumen, unas monstruosas criaturas que estaban aplastando lo poco que quedaba de la aldea de la arena

Naruto miraba con estupor…podía ser que Suna tuviese pocos ninjas en comparación a las otras aldeas ninja, sin embargo la mayoría era bastante fuerte, especialmente si luchaban en el desierto y al alero de sus grandes muros…pero ahora nada de eso había importado y por lo que se veía esos doce habían arrasado todo el lugar…entonces sintió algo y un poco más retirada de los monstruos pudo divisar una figura, una figura antropomorfa que tenía un casco y una capa larga de color negro, se veía de lado y en medio de la oscuridad apenas si era perceptible, y como marca poseía un par de pequeñas alas negras erguidas en su espalda

Una mezcla de sensaciones recorrió su cuerpo, ya materializado, por lo que al parecer dejó de concentrarse en ocultarse y los monstruos lo percibieron, al igual que la extraña última figura quien alzó un brazo hacia él y lanzó una extraña especie de viento negro que Naruto no pudo manipular, lo que le pareció muy extraño, pero no se hizo tantos problemas ya que puso una capa fina de chakra rojo sobre su cuerpo y evitó los daños, pero vio que poco a poco las otras doce criaturas se acercaban a él

El rubio se puso en guardia, mientras una de sus manos estaba detrás de su cuerpo, para que no le viesen preparando su gran soplo de viento, por el tamaño de esos tipos tendría que esperar a que estuviesen más cerca para que sea efectivo, así que atentamente los contempló avanzar hacia él… mientras que los extraños seres de pronto pararon en seco, cosa que sorprendió a Naruto ya que ni él ni la otra figura casi humana hicieron nada para que se detuvieran en seco

El rubio miró y se fijó que estaba amaneciendo y los primeros rayos del sol aparecían en el horizonte y también en el suelo, rápidamente se dio cuenta que las criaturas le tenían cierta repulsión, incluso se movían más rápido para huir del sol que cuando iban por él, así que tras aparecer, el astro rey, iluminando todo por completo, las criaturas simplemente se evaporaron en el aire, dejando sólo los ecos silenciosos de una aldea ninja devastada por completo

El rubio estuvo buscando entre las ruinas de aquella civilización, pero no había nada, ni siquiera los cadáveres habían quedado, el rubio no creía que las personas se hubiesen salvado, sino que de alguna manera, esas cosas se habían quedado con ellos…tras pasar casi una hora completa entre inútiles intentos por encontrar algo, por fin se dio por vencido, en aquel lugar no había más que arena y escombros reducidos a un nivel preocupante, es como si no se hubieran conformado con destruir la aldea, sino que habían triturado los restos hasta dejarlos como grava

La situación era inmensamente desfavorable, suponía que esa destrucción no había sido tan rápida como para suceder en menos de dos o tres horas, por lo que seguramente si Konoha no estaba siendo atacada cuando él salió, no había ninguna amenaza sobre ellos, pero el que exista una fuerza capaz de destruir una aldea completa a ese punto era absolutamente preocupante, así que para hacer las cosas cuanto antes, invocó una serpiente y le encargó que le diga a su sensei que le invoque en Konoha

Una vez en la aldea ninja del país del fuego, Orochimaru había llamado a su alumno y ahora con la presencia del Hokage y sus consejeros escuchaban impactados el relato del rubio, por supuesto Danzou también estaba ahí y al escuchar las descripciones de Naruto había llamado a Sai para hacer una especie de retrato de lo que él había visto, obviamente esto ponía las cosas en un nuevo nivel de peligro ya que era una amenaza absolutamente concreta sobre la aldea y el mundo por completo

Sai hizo los dibujos de ambos tipos de seres, tanto los monstruos enormes de oscuro fulgor, como aquella otra figura con apariencia humana, pero que iba completamente de negro, el anciano Sarutobi, de inmediato pidió copias de eso y lo envió junto con la información de que el grupo descrito por el rubio había destruido la aldea de la arena en sólo unas cuantas horas, por lo que si les veían, debían hacer lo posible por esperar y aguantar hasta el amanecer para que se esfumaran

—Naruto, por favor ve a descansar, a las cinco de la tarde te necesito a los pies de la torre Hokage, vamos a informar a la aldea para terminar los rumores y comunicarles algunas noticias — Sarutobi

—está bien, nos vemos

Naruto se fue a su casa en donde dormiría una profunda siesta, no había parado en toda la noche y tenía sueño, por lo que no tardó nada en quedarse dormido, hubiera seguido durmiendo todo el día, de no ser porque Orochimaru fue a buscarlo, le dijo que él también estaba interesado en lo que dirían, así que tras darse una ducha rápida salió arreglado como solía andar, con la guadaña y el traje completo incluyendo la capucha roja

Al llegar al centro de la aldea se fijó que prácticamente todos estaban ahí, la gente estaba curiosa y ansiosa por saber de qué trataría la charla, puesto que hacía tiempo no se hacía una tan masiva, ellos estaban de lo más alejado, pero el rubio no sabía si era por su sensei, su guadaña o su reputación, pero las personas cuando lo veían le hacían un espacio para que pudiese avanzar hasta que terminó casi en frente de la torre, en primera fila. Cuando se reunió algo más de gente, el tercero comenzó a hablar

-Queridos ciudadanos y ninjas de la aldea oculta entre las hojas, creo necesario informar tanto las malas como las buenas noticias, con tal que no circulen rumores que provoquen pánico colectivo, en primera instancia podemos alegrarnos ya que vencimos a los dos líderes de Akatsuki, dejando a la temida organización criminal más peligrosa del siglo bastante desarticulada – Sarutobi

La gente comenzó a aplaudir, los que eran ninjas sabían lo que significaba Akatsuki puesto que a los genin o chunin sin tantas habilidades se les indicó que si veían a alguien que calce con su descripción, huyesen de inmediato, mientras que los chunin más hábiles y de ahí para arriba, sabían que esos tipos eran muy peligrosos y aunque era decisión de ellos el intentar atraparlos o no, se les dijo siempre que a menos que los enfrentaran como un equipo completo, la probabilidad de victoria era nula. Sarutobi esperó a que las conversaciones y comentarios disminuyeran de volumen para seguir con lo que tenía que decir

—si bien sé de ciertos rumores, quiero confesarles que es cierto, nosotros…la raza humana por completo se está viendo amenazada por enemigos sobrenaturales…su representación concreta está en los demonios con cola que han sido capturados por akatsuki…y el peligro es muy real — Sarutobi (la gente tuvo un bajón de ánimo inmediato, enfrentar criaturas tan temidas era muy poco alentador y eso que no les habló de sus suposiciones o de lo que habían hecho con Suna) — calma, aún queda un último anuncio que hacer…en vista de los hechos ocurridos y la amenaza que enfrentamos…he decidido que es momento de dar un paso al costado, no tengo la fuerza suficiente para protegerlos contra esto, por lo que se ha decidido nombrar a un quinto Hokage… y ese no es otro que Naruto Namikaze, hijo de Minato Namikaze Yondaime Hokage de Konoha

De pronto todo pareció congelarse para Naruto…no se esperaba esto, estuvo buscando a Gaara, aunque sólo pudo ver la aldea de la arena destruida, durmió un poco y ahora esto…¡ajá! Por eso tanto interés en que estuviese presente, ya habían tomado la decisión, pero seguramente habían querido sorprenderlo y vaya que sí lo hicieron… cuando se fijó a su alrededor, Orochimaru estaba arrodillado en el suelo, como en un tremendo gesto de reconocimiento…al verlo hacer esto, todos los demás que eran prácticamente toda la aldea inclinaron la cabeza como en forma respetuosa, como quien rinde honores a un superior y el rubio seguía tan sorprendido que no atinaba a decir nada

—¿qué significa esto? — Naruto

— (Orochimaru se levantó y lo miró a los ojos) te conocí cuando eras un chiquillo que apenas sabía leer…te vi crecer, adquirir fuerza, gran habilidad, seguridad, habilidades de liderazgo y el deseo de proteger a todos…durante un última batalla demostraste que eres el más grande…no hay nadie más indicado que tú Naruto…estoy orgulloso de reconocer a mi alumno como Hokage…el mejor de todos

En la gente de ahí hubo un estallido de vítores y gritos, a la gente la noticia le había caído bien ya que por todos lados se hablaba del rubio, que era sumamente poderoso, que tenía increíbles habilidades…su equipo era el más conocido de la aldea…pudiendo rivalizar en fama, incluso con el de los sanin, Naruto tuvo que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no llorar producto del reconocimiento de la gente y principalmente del de su maestro…a quien le extendió la guadaña con la mano, éste la tomó y luego el rubio se transformó en viento para aparecer rápidamente al lado de Sarutobi, el viejo tenía los ojos llorosos, le dijo a Naruto que nadie lo merecía más que él y esperaba que Dios le diera la fuerza necesaria para poder librar a la aldea y al mundo de la terrible amenaza que sobre ellos se cernía

La gente seguía aclamándolo a viva voz mientras él miraba todo eso…posaba su vista en las personas, tanto ninjas como civiles que gritaban con alegría su nombre…definitivamente confiaban en que él podría protegerlos…especialmente después de la última pelea donde todos sintieron el chakra del Kyubi sobre sus cabezas y tras averiguar supieron que era él quien puso una barrera para proteger a toda la aldea…Naruto iba a hablar y la gente lo notó porque poco a poco fue haciendo silencio…hasta el punto en que todos se callaron y él no sabía cómo empezar…por lo que por unos instantes se formó un tenso silencio a la expectativa de su discurso, hasta que tras suspirar profundo supo cómo hacerlo

—gente de Konoha…ustedes me conocen, muchos han oído mis hazañas y muchas de las cosas que he hecho…han oído de mi equipo y los logros que hemos obtenido…yo partí muy solo…pero gracias a gente buena, que me ayudó y que me acompañó es que soy lo que soy ahora, he logrado muchas cosas y he vencido a mucha gente, pero nunca he buscado como último fin la gloria o el reconocimiento, siempre quise superarme a mí mismo para ser capaz un día de protegerlos a todos…muchos saben de mi condición de portador del zorro de nueve colas…aquella monstruosa criatura que años atrás azotó nuestra aldea costando muchas vidas…incluyendo las de mis padres, pero déjenme decirles que utilizaré hasta la última gota de ese gran poder para defenderlos a todos ustedes!

—aaaahhh!!!!

Otro estallido del pueblo se oyó y ahora los vítores y manifestaciones de apoyo se hacían oír con aún mayor intensidad, la gente estaba reaccionando tal y como Sarutobi lo había esperado, había depositado sus esperanzas en el nuevo Hokage, un hombre joven, capaz y muy bondadoso que estaría dispuesto a llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias con tal de asegurar su bienestar…precisamente la personificación de la voluntad de fuego

Ya la ceremonia concluyó cuando Sarutobi le cedió su sombrero a Naruto quien ahora sí no pudo contener las lágrimas, el recuerdo vivo de su padre y lo leído en el cuaderno le tenía un poco más susceptible emocionalmente y no pudo reprimir su llanto por más tiempo, y se conminó a la gente que comenzara con las celebraciones que durarían todo el resto del día y la noche

—viejo zorro, lo tenías todo planeado — Naruto

—jajaja, me declaro culpable

Después de eso, los más viejos pasaron a la que ahora sería la oficina de Naruto, el rubio veía ahora todo mucho más ansioso, cuando entró se sentó en la silla que por varios años había ocupado Sarutobi

—¿Qué tal? — Sarutobi

—con algunos cambios quedará perfecto

—Naruto, tienes que establecer ojala lo antes posibles a tus principales asesores o asistentes si es que los deseas, tenemos bastante trabajo que hacer — Sarutobi

—no te preocupes…ya lo tengo pensado aunque creo que tendremos que esperar a uno de los hombres que quiero trabajando cerca de mí…mis consejeros serán Danzou y tú, siempre y cuando no se opongan

—me halaga tu nominación — Danzou

—acepto encantado…pero ¿podrías explicarme el motivo de esto? — Sarutobi

—bueno, ambos tienen mucha experiencia y conocimiento, buscan el bien de la aldea e incluso se conocen el uno al otro, pero tienen puntos de vista totalmente opuestos, es de un buen líder evaluar la mayor cantidad de opciones posibles antes de tomar una decisión…ahora…mi mano derecha, y al que deberán responderle en caso de que esté fuera de la villa, será mi sensei…y me falta sólo una pieza clave…pero pronto se los comunicaré

Naruto comenzó a hacer algunos encargos para remodelar el lugar, por lo que habían algunas personas tomando medidas y moviendo algunas cosas de la oficina cuando llegaron después de un buen rato Kankurou con Temari, los jóvenes de la arena se sorprendieron de sobre manera al ver a Naruto revisando unos documentos en la silla del Hokage y con los pies sobre el escritorio

—¿Naruto, qué haces aquí? — Temari

—jejeje, apenas hoy me acaban de nombrar Hokage — Naruto

—vaya…te felicito

—(poniéndose serio) chicos, sé que les prometí ver a Itachi y lo cumpliré con las condiciones antes acordadas…sin embargo antes de eso debo comunicarles buenas y malas noticias, díganme ustedes con cuales comenzar

—parte con las malas — Temari

—(suspiró) ¿les comunicó algo su padre sobre la amenaza que hizo el Dios de la muerte? — Naruto

—algo mencionó, pero dijo que estaban paranoicos — Kankurou

—no es así, es la pura y santa verdad…tan así que…me temo que su villa fue completamente destruida

—¿Qué…es una broma verdad? — Temari

—no bromearía con algo así, anoche me enteré de algo importante y fui a la arena a ver si podía hallarlo, pero cuando llegué habían unas criaturas (les mostró los dibujos) y la aldea ya se había venido abajo, busqué en los restos, pero ni siquiera estaban los cuerpos…no había nada

Temari de inmediato se puso a llorar, Kankurou sufrió el golpe también, pero pudo soportarlo mejor y al menos aparentar normalidad, no es que no lamentara la muerte de su padre y de la mayor parte de la gente que conocía, pero su hermana lo necesitaba firme y al ser ahora lo único que ella tenía, tendría que asumir un rol más protector con ella

—¿cuál es la buena? — Kankurou

—Gaara…de algún modo, una parte de él sigue con vida

Ante tal revelación Temari, aún en el regazo de su hermano, abrió los ojos como plato, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando y como Naruto sabía que les iba a costar creer eso, les dio una copia de las páginas donde Minato escribía lo que había hecho con Gaara, aunque sólo lo mencionaba como el líder de Akatsuki

—¿entonces…él…est…está…vi…Snif(llorando) snif…vivo? — Temari

—pero si su cuerpo es distinto y perdió sus recuerdos, ¿cómo podremos encontrarlo? — Kankurou

—seré franco con ustedes, no tengo certeza alguna…aunque supongo que algo habrá quedado en él, tal vez algo de youki que pueda sentir…tal vez algún sentimiento muy profundo, incluso alguna de las habilidades del Ichibi no Shukaku, pero son sólo especulaciones

—entonces…¿só…sólo está ahí afuera…esperando a que lo encontremos no? — Temari

—sí, escúchenme, no sé cómo ni cuándo, pero les prometo que se los voy a traer de regreso

Temari volvió a romper en llanto, la emoción la embargaba aunque sentía de dulce y de agraz, Naruto le indicó a Kankurou un hotel donde podían quedarse y que cuando estuviesen mejor anímicamente volvieran a hablar con él, además de ofrecerles la incorporación como ninjas de Konoha ante la situación actual que vivía su aldea

—gracias por todo…dejaremos lo de Itachi para otra ocasión…después de todo ahora no tenemos cabeza para eso — Kankurou

—pierdan cuidado, él no irá a ningún lado — Naruto

El rubio se puso a pensar que estando atrapado o encadenado a esa silla, se le iba a complicar más el salir de la aldea, aunque siempre podía confiar en su maestro para reemplazarle o invocarle cuando hiciera falta, pero no quería hacer de sus salidas algo tan recurrente para que la gente no piense que no se preocupa o tiene cosas más importantes que la villa

Tomó una caja que el viejo le había dejado marcada y se fijó que eran principalmente papeles, cuando los vio se fijó que eran estados de cuentas, títulos de propiedades y varias cosas que componían ahora su propia fortuna, vio también una foto de su padre sonriendo junto a su madre, quien ya estaba embarazada de él puesto que su abdomen ya estaba abultado…disfrutó de esos buenos recuerdos unos instantes cuando dejó las cosas a un lado y apoyando los codos en la mesa puso su cabeza sobre sus manos en una pose de gran reflexión

Estaba pensando sobre esa noche, no quería que otra aldea sucumbiese por culpa de esas extrañas criaturas, pero si partía corría el riesgo de exponer su propia aldea…aunque de pronto unos golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de su meditar

—pase — Naruto

Naruto vio cómo entraban Ino, Hinata y Sakura, las chicas rápidamente corrieron hasta él y lo abrazaron cariñosamente, le dijeron que estaban muy contentas por su ascenso y lo felicitaban

—ya ves, ahora podemos poner en nuestro archivo que fuimos compañeras de un Hokage — Ino

—Ino, en teoría fuimos sus subordinadas — Hinata

—ustedes siempre han sido más que eso, los cuatro somos amigos y eso no tiene por qué cambiar ahora — Naruto — además cuando llegué de mi via…este…secuestro, eso, mi secuestro me enteré que ustedes tres ya eran un equipo sólido…así que espero grandes cosas de ustedes ahora

—no te preocupes, daremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo — Sakura

—sé que así lo harán…¿vieron los dibujos de las criaturas que destruyeron la arena? — Naruto

—sí, no te preocupes, tendremos cuidado — Ino

—más les vale, no quiero quedarme sin ninjas tan pronto

—jajajaja

Así fue como luego de un rato, las kunoichi salieron de ahí puesto que seguramente el nuevo Hokage tendría varias cosas qué hacer, dejando a Naruto quien halló la solución para sus problemas, sin pensarlo creó cuatro réplicas las cuales se dirigieron a informar las noticias en diferentes direcciones

Algunas horas más tarde dieron las ocho de la tarde y con eso concluyó la jornada del rubio en su oficina, él sabía que su trabajo no acababa ahí, pero al menos podía salir y arreglar algunas otras cosas, como por ejemplo iba a ver la mansión y los terrenos de su padre…aunque primero tenía que hacer otra cosa

—sensei, no tiene caso esconderse de mi…recuerde que fue usted quien me enseñó a hacerlo

Naruto dijo eso como hablando solo, pero cuando estaba caminando por una calle que daba con la torre Hokage, el sanin salió de entre unas sombras y se puso a caminar junto a su alumno y ahora flamante líder de la aldea

—¿no vas a tu casa o a la de tu padre? — Orochimaru

—mi clan aún no sabe nada, les voy a contar y les pediré que nos vayamos a la casa de mi padre… si lo que Sarutobi dijo es cierto, es bastante grande así que ahí los ubicaré

Los dos avanzaron hacia la salida de la aldea, hasta adentrarse en los bosques donde su clan se albergaba, localizaron el lugar e ingresaron, aunque Naruto estaba algo extrañado de que no hubiese nadie rondando los alrededores o en la entrada para recibirlos, así entraron al refugio que estaba bien poco iluminado, así que el rubio fue quien encendió la iluminación y entonces oyó

—¡Sorpresa!

Entonces vio que toda la sala y el comedor estaban adornados y su clan estaba arreglado para la ocasión con gorros y distintas cosas festivas, Naruto se sorprendió ya que no se esperaba algo como eso, no de ellos, entonces preguntó que cómo lo supieron y Yusuke le dijo que Orochimaru les había comunicado la noticia en la mañana, por lo que tuvieron tiempo de hacer eso

Kiara le ofreció un trago a Naruto, quien la miró, la chica estaba preciosa y la sonrisa que atravesaba su rostro de lado a lado le hacía ver mejor aún, claramente su cuerpo se estaba formando, pero ya era muy linda

—¿quieres emborracharme?

—(se puso roja y no supo que decir)… — Kiara

—(se acercó para hablarle al oído) no lo necesitarás hoy — Naruto

El rubio le dio un beso en la mejilla, dejándola roja de vergüenza ahí con la copa en la mano mirando hacia donde el rubio había estado, como si aún no atinara a decir nada, el rubio por su parte entró al comedor para servirse algunas cosas y conversar con los demás, principalmente para decirles lo que pretendía hacer de ahora en adelante

-mientras tanto-

Uno de los clones de Naruto acababa de llegar a la aldea de la niebla, se había convertido en viento para viajar rápido y de esa misma manera entró a la casa de seguridad donde la Mizukage residía, apareció delante de la puerta y tocó para despertarla sin que ocurriera nada extraño que lo pueda hacer desaparecer

—¿Naruto? — Mei

—soy un clon, el jefe me ha enviado para darle un mensaje

—pues dime, soy toda oídos

—bueno, lo primero es que le entregara esto (le pasa los dibujos) son unas extrañas criaturas que atacaron la aldea de la arena, él vio cómo doce de esos grandes la tenían reducida a la más mínima expresión

—¡eso es terrible! — Mei

—no conocemos el verdadero poder de esas cosas, pero se puede asumir que es muy grande, aunque tienen una debilidad, ambas criaturas rechazan la luz y al contacto con ésta desaparecen

—¿funciona cualquier luz? — Mei

—no lo sabemos, sólo huyeron de la luz solar

—¿muchas gracias por el aviso…pero por qué no vino Naruto en persona?

—eso es por la otra noticia…lo acaban de nombrar Hokage y no quiere dejar la villa si está bajo amenaza

—¿en serio?

—así es, desde hoy es el nuevo Godaime Hokage…dijo que de ser posible intentaras ir a Konoha para conversar y ponerle al tanto de lo sucedido con Akatsuki, puesto que es algo muy reservado y secreto, así que no se puede escribir en una carta

—muchas gracias por todo, pero no creo que pueda hacerlo si existe una amenaza así; si me entero de cualquier cosa les pondré de aviso — Mei — y hazle saber al original que estoy muy contenta por él, si necesita cualquier cosa puede contar conmigo

—a la orden!....poof

El clon se deshizo de inmediato, dejando a la Mizukage contenta porque el rubio por fin haya alcanzado su sueño, aunque lamentaba que fuese bajo una situación tan complicada, pero si había alguien capaz, ese era él

….

Otra de las réplicas fue a Kumo, se introdujo con mucho cuidado aunque sabía que ellos, tras el secuestro de Killerbee, habían puesto una barrera de detección similar a la de Konoha, pero cuando sintieron su ingreso, fueron a mirar el lugar y no había nada…a la vista

El clon buscó por la aldea hasta que encontró la residencia del Raikage, estaban por ser las doce de la noche, sin embargo el poderoso hombre que dirigía el país del trueno estaba entrenando en su propio campo, cuando el rubio se materializó frente a él

—¡tú! ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? — Raikage

El Raikage adoptó una postura de combate, como alistándose para atacarlo al más mínimo movimiento de su parte, mientras tanto el bunshin suspiró a modo de resignación y negaba con la cabeza como diciendo que había sido una mala idea ir hasta allí

—¿Quieres pelear o quieres que te diga lo que te vine a decir?...por cierto soy un clon, el original está en Konoha

—(sin bajar la guardia) habla

—(tomó los dibujos con las manos y los dejó colgando para que el Raikage los viera) estas cosas destruyeron Suna por completo, no sé cuáles son sus habilidades o cuan fuertes son, pero arrasaron la aldea y no dejaron nada…nada, eran doce de estos grandes y sólo uno de los más pequeños, pero si sigues mi consejo no subestimes a ninguno

—¿entonces era cierto lo del Shinigami? — Raikage

—yo vi eso con mis propios ojos…bueno, no yo, el Naruto real…tú sabes, pero sí es efectivo, no sé si estas cosas serán algún bijou…aunque por el número podría tratarse de algún tipo de criatura invocada o creada por un bijou

—tienes razón…bueno, si es así pondré algunos vigías en los alrededores

—¡ah! Olvidaba decirte que la luz solar es su debilidad, la evitarán por todos los medios y si amanece, se esfumarán

—muchas gracias por compartir eso…si llego a verlos…o a cualquier otro se los comunicaré

—está bien, pero por favor si dejas que tus ninjas salgan de la aldea, adviérteles al menos de que se alejen si ven algo extraño

—no me digas tú a mí como tengo que liderar mi aldea, no tienes idea

—jajaja, puede ser cierto, pero desde ahora tendrás que tratarme con más respeto, primero porque en nuestro encuentro te di una enorme paliza, y segundo porque soy el nuevo Hokage, jajajaja

Tras eso, el clon desapareció entre risas, dejando sorprendido al líder de la nube, pero pensando en que él era la mejor opción que la hoja tenía, puesto que por todos lados se hablaba tanto de su propia fuerza como de sus habilidades de liderazgo

….

—oye, ya llegó la hora — clon

—está bien — ¿?

..

El último de los clones estaba afuera de la aldea de la roca…era realmente poco probable que le crean y aún menos probable que lo escucharan, después de todo ahí tenían gran rechazo por los ninjas de la roca

—¿hola señor, qué hace ahí?

El clon se maldijo por materializarse tan pronto, se suponía que no tenían que llamar la atención, ahora que era Hokage debía comportarse y aunque no les tenía miedo, no quería tener problemas con Iwa tan pronto…al menos que se dieran cuando éstos se enteren de la identidad de su padre, el clon rápidamente se dijo que tenía que actuar con normalidad, así que hizo como que se rascó la cabeza y se quitó la banda ninja…aunque cualquier ninja con algo de experiencia conocía su apariencia, aunque al voltear vio a un chico joven, seguramente tenía su misma edad y llevaba unos sacos con trigo, tenía el cabello café claro y era casi del porte de Naruto, su ropa era sencilla aunque portaba una capa del mismo color de su cabello que llamaba la atención y unos profundos ojos rojos (la capa era larga y le cubría toda la espalda, como la de Superman, pero café)

—disculpa…me encargaron que le entregara esta carta a algún ninja, me dijeron que es muy importante que el Tsuchikage la reciba y creo que me perdí — Naruto

—si eso es cierto, usted no debe ser un muy buen ninja

—¿un momento…cómo sabes que soy ninja? — Naruto

—a decir verdad no lo sé…sólo siento que es fuerte…pero no se preocupe, yo trabajo cerca de la oficina de Tsuchikage-sama así que con gusto puedo entregarle la cara mañana temprano

—me ayudarías mucho…¿esto…cómo te llamas?

—Shib

—bien Shib, te dejo la carta y una vez más te lo agradezco

El rubio simplemente inclinó un poco la cabeza como agradecimiento y salió a toda velocidad de ahí, no quería desaparecer en un poof para no meterse en problemas ya que no era común utilizar clones de sombras para los recados y él normalmente se comunicaba con sus contactos así, por lo que si se sabía, podrían vincularlo a él

….

..

De regreso a la fiesta, eran más de las una de la madrugada y si bien el ambiente estaba como para seguir toda la noche, él ahora tenía más responsabilidades y aún tenía que hacer algo esa jornada…qué diantres…ya haría eso al día siguiente, la aldea no sucumbiría al apocalipsis porque él saliera unos momentos, así que decidió que estaba bien de fiesta por esa noche…al menos para él

Kiara estaba conversando con Kana y Len, estaban bien animados cuando de pronto sintió algo de un mejilla y unos instantes después pudo percibir que alguien la besaba ahí, sus compañeros se extrañaron de que ella de un momento a otro se callara

—¿Kiara estás bien? — Kana

—creo que me tengo que ir a acostar, me acaba de dar un escalofrío

La chica salió de la sala y cuando iba hacia los cuartos, alguien la tiró del brazo y le dio un tremendo beso en los labios, ella sabía que sólo una persona en ese lugar le haría eso así que se entregó por completo al rubio quien estaba esperándola ahí donde nadie los viese, de pronto le pasó la mano por las piernas y la cargó, por lo que la llevó hasta el cuarto de ella y tras cerrar la puerta por dentro la bajó y volvió a besarla, ella hacía tiempo que quería eso así que con bastantes ansias le quitó la túnica a Naruto, quien avanzó con ella hasta la cama, donde la tendió con suavidad

El rubio entonces le quitó hacia abajo la corta falda que llevaba, y luego le desabrochó el peto, quedando ambos con sólo su ropa interior, el rubio se fijó que la de ella era simple, de color blanco, no era que esperarse algo más osado ya que ella pasaba casi la totalidad del día en ese lugar y aún era joven, además de que esa era la segunda vez que tenía relaciones sexuales, la tierna Kiara dentro de poco cumpliría 17 años, mientras que él en algunos meses alcanzaría los 18

Ella le bajó el pantalón corto a Naruto con los pies y le dio un beso, el rubio metió los dedos por debajo de su sostén y comenzó a tocar sus pechos, los cuales eran de un tamaño normal, sus pezones ya estaban duros, reflejando cuánto quería lo que venía a continuación…tanto así que ella misma terminó quitándose lo que le quedaba de ropa y arrojándola sin cuidado dentro de la habitación

Al tenerla completamente libre y dispuesta, Naruto comenzó a besar su cuello, mientras sus manos vagaban sin rumbo fijo tocando y acariciando todo su cuerpo por completo, sin detenerse en ninguna zona en particular, sus caricias eran suaves y apenas si existía el mínimo contacto entre las yemas de los dedos del rubio, con la piel de la linda pelirroja, lo que le hacía sentir las caricias de forma mucho más intensa ya que cada recorrido de su mano, provocaba en ella una descarga de muchas sensaciones que eran hasta ahora desconocidas para ella (un ebrio no se dedica mucho al preámbulo…según me han contado)

Estando ya ella lista, Naruto sujetó uno de sus muslos para llevarlo más hacia un lado y fue introduciendo su ya erecto pene en su vagina, lo hizo lento y de a poco con tal de no hacerla sentir mal, ella agradecía mucho el cuidado y la suavidad con que era tratada, al punto que cuando Naruto terminó de entrar en ella, Kiara tuvo que esforzarse por no acabar en ese mismo instante, él se mantuvo quieto unos segundos al ver que lucía afligida por algo, pero pronto ella le dijo con una voz que le encantó

—sigue adelante

De ese modo Naruto comenzó a mover sus caderas acompañado por Kiara quien intentaba seguirle el ritmo, el rubio mientras hacía eso la besaba apasionadamente, Kiara estaba muy contenta porque hace tiempo deseaba eso, ella se sintió tan bien que pronto entró en éxtasis, arqueando su espalda y contrayendo involuntariamente las paredes de su intimidad, lo que estimuló mucho a Naruto quien acabó viniéndose dentro suyo casi al instante

El rubio se separó de ella y se tendió a un lado, pero para su sorpresa, Kiara se levantó a gatas y comenzó a limpiarle con la boca el resto de semen que había quedado en su miembro, haciendo que gracias a los cariños que le hizo con su boca, estuviera duro y listo nuevamente para la acción, así que ahora Naruto decidió que lo harían de otra forma y la puso encima suyo, pero de espaldas, en esa posición no era mucho lo que ella podía hacer, pero él tenía vía libre a sus pechos y su cuello

Sorprendiendo nuevamente a Naruto por la iniciativa, ella tomó lo que le interesaba de la anatomía del chico y lo introdujo nuevamente dentro suyo, una vez que metió la cabeza, Naruto empujó más fuerte y brusco que la vez anterior, por lo que ella dio un gemido al sentir los testículos de Naruto golpear suavemente su trasero, ella simplemente abrió las piernas para darle más espacio y llevó una de sus manos hacia atrás para poder tocar su rostro, el rubio por su parte metía y sacaba su miembro vigorosamente a la vez que sus manos recorrían todos los rincones del busto en crecimiento de la pelirroja, estuvieron en eso durante bastante tiempo, y cuando Naruto no pudo más le dijo que estaba en su límite, ella solamente gimió y él se terminó viniendo nuevamente dentro suyo, no supo si Kiara había vuelto a llegar al orgasmo o no, hasta que le habló y ella tenía una cara que lo decía todo

Al final ella se quitó el pene de Naruto de su cuerpo y tras voltearse, se recostó sobre su pecho, escuchando los latidos de su corazón, el cual ahora estaba agitado como el suyo propio

—Kiara…esto…

—no te preocupes…aunque me encantaría darte un hijo sé que con lo de tu ascenso y tus responsabilidades no tendrías mucho tiempo…estoy tomando píldoras

—¿y la otra vez?

—era un día seguro, cuando te dije que era tarea del líder iniciar a las mujeres cuando eran fértiles era cierto…pero ese no era uno de esos días, ese sólo fue el primer día que pude estar contigo

—entiendo…gracias

Naruto agachó un poco la cabeza hasta que su frente estuvo en contacto con el cabello rojo de la chica, esa entrega y sumisión tan grande que ella demostraba le producía una grata sensación de alegría y bienestar interior, no es que tuviese algún complejo de dominación, sino que le encantaba estar seguro de que pasara lo que pasara, ella le permanecería siendo fiel y leal

…

—¿Ha llegado Naruto?

—no Hokage-sama — secretaria

—oye, recuerda que Naruto es el Hokage ahora, no se vaya a enojar — Sarutobi

—mil disculpas señor

—no te preocupes

Danzou y Sarutobi querían ir a acompañar a Naruto en las primeras horas de este nuevo día, no es que el viejo Sarutobi no hubiese querido quedarse en su casa a dormir hasta tarde como no había hecho en años, pero uno o dos días más de retraso para su tan anhelado descanso no harían la diferencia, mientras que para Naruto podría ser de gran ayuda

—quien diría que iba a llegar tarde su primer día — Danzou

Los veteranos abrieron la puerta con la intención de esperar a Naruto dentro, después de todo el llegar tarde no era una falta grave, seguramente con los nervios no había podido dormir tranquilamente…aunque al abrir se sorprendieron…

…Naruto ya había llegado, estaba sentado en su escritorio nuevo y habían tres clones en la oficina moviendo algunos papeles de un lado a otro

—hola! — Naruto

—vaya…pensamos que no habías llegado — Sarutobi

—llegué hace diez minutos, pero sólo aparecí aquí — Naruto

—¿tan rápido remodelaste esto? — Danzou

El líder de la división ANBU más secreta hizo el comentario a raíz de los visibles cambios que el rubio había hecho a la oficina en tan solo un día…de hecho seguramente los había hecho de noche ya que al marcharse ellos la tarde anterior, nada de eso estaba

El cuarto había sido pintado por completo de blanco, lo cual le daba un montón de iluminación, los estantes habían sido reemplazados por unos de color rojo sangre, al igual que su capucha y todos tenían las mismas repisas con los mismos pergaminos y documentos, pero tenían puertas de vidrio y el ex-Hokage fácilmente podría afirmar que no estaban ordenados del mismo modo, el escritorio era negro, así como las sillas frente a éste, o como los sillones con la mesa que habían al costado en la recepción, la silla del rubio era de color rojo al igual que las cortinas, cerca de la ventana había un soporte, actualmente desocupado, y el traje de Hokage que Naruto llevaba era completamente negro, a excepción del logotipo del país que llevaba en el sombrero, el cual no había querido modificar

—¿vas a usar un traje negro? — Sarutobi

—sí, va más con mi estilo

—me gusta…debo admitirlo — Danzou

—pensando: _¿lo habrá dicho sólo para molestarme?_ — Sarutobi

—muchas gracias por venir a ver cómo van las cosas, pero de momento no tengo problemas… recuerden que quise esto toda mi vida, por lo que no soy tan novato, si necesito algo se los haré saber, así como les mantendré informado de las reuniones o las ocasiones en que sea recomendable que vengan…aunque si quieren venir a ver cómo lo estoy haciendo, de forma sorpresiva, son libres de hacerlo en cualquier momento

—¿Naruto…cambiaste de lugar los documentos? — Sarutobi

—sí, estaban ordenados por la fecha en que se hicieron o se obtuvieron, pero los ordené según la fecha en que fueron hechas las solicitudes o los contratos para la misión, así me sienta mejor y lo puse todo en un índice…aunque la gran mayoría los recuerdo perfectamente

Naruto sacó un pergamino y ambos ancianos pudieron ver que estaban enumerados los estantes y las repisas de cada estante, y frente a estos datos estaban el nombre de la misión, el que la solicitó y el ninja a cargo del grupo que la realizó

Los dos hombres mayores estaban francamente impresionados, ya que no esperaban que alguien tan joven pudiera llevar las cosas así de bien tan pronto, pero al parecer el rubio había hecho su tarea y Orochimaru hizo un espléndido trabajo con él…incluso se fijaron que sobre su escritorio habían dos fotos, Sarutobi disimuladamente hizo como que se acercaba a mirar a la ventana y las vio de reojo, en la primera estaba él y su último equipo, salían él, Sakura, Ino y Hinata; mientras que en la otra salía él nuevamente, acompañado por un gran número de personas de variadas edades y ambos sexos, con la característica común de que todos tenían el cabello rojo…seguramente era su clan

—bueno, si no nos necesitas, creo que será bueno que nos marchemos — Danzou

—de hecho…si esperan hasta las nueve, seguramente conocerán a mi cuarto hombre de confianza

Al final los dos optaron por esperar, faltaba menos de una hora así que no sería tanto, el rubio le ordenó a uno de los clones que fuera a por Orochimaru para las nueve, mientras él atendía las solicitudes, y sus réplicas hacía el papeleo

—oye, recoge esa hoja — Naruto

El rubio reprendió a uno de sus bunshin ya que al timbrar un papel, dejó caer otro sin darse cuenta, sorprendiendo a los viejos por lo atento que estaba a todo, finalmente negoció una misión de rango B con aquel hombre y lo despidió, después llegaron unos jounin con unos informes sobre sus pupilos, el rubio les preguntó si había algo que agregar y ellos indicaron que no, por lo que les agradeció la rapidez y éstos se fueron

—¿Qué fue eso Naruto? — Sarutobi

—uno de mis clones fue a poner un aviso al salón de reuniones de los jounin, diciendo que por favor me entreguen un informe quincenal sobre sus alumnos, en las áreas de habilidad ninja, trabajo en equipo y estado psicológico

—estoy actualizando los perfiles de los genin — clon

—ah…ya veo

Naruto de pronto creó dos réplicas, los cuales aparecieron frente al escritorio, diablos, Sarutobi aún se impresionaba cada vez que hacía eso, de hecho él no podía hacer eso ya que una de las desventajas de conocer tantos jutsus como sabía él, es que difícilmente podía llegar a tener tal maestría con uno en particular, cuando él fue joven sólo le interesó aprender el mayor número de técnicas, mientras que Orochimaru siempre fue muy perfeccionista y le enseñó a su alumno a sacarle el mayor provecho a cada uno de los jutsus de su arsenal

—ya saben qué hacer — Naruto

—hai! — clones

Pasaron unos minutos en los que Naruto estuvo escribiendo algunos informes sin prestar mucha atención al entorno, puesto que no llegaba nadie más, entonces se sintió que alguien golpeó la puerta, Naruto primero consultó la hora y pareció como si estuviese esperando algo, pero tras unos breves instantes pareció asentir

—pase

Los dos hombres mayores vieron entrar a un joven un poco más alto que Naruto, lo cual era decir bastante, él llevaba una ropa de montañero que lo delataba, sus zapatos tenían la tierra impregnada y por su postura se notaba que había dejado la mochila en algún lado ya que lucía como aliviado tras haber llegado una gran carga por largo tiempo, poco después Orochimaru entró antes de que se cerrara la puerta

El montañero se acercó a Naruto y dejó una especie de paquete envuelto en papel encima del escritorio, Naruto le hizo una seña con la mano a Sarutobi y Danzou para que se acercaran, éstos lo hicieron mirando estudiosamente al montañero que lucía como cualquier hombre común

—¿Qué es eso? — Danzou (refiriéndose al paquete)

—¿Esto? (tomando el paquete con las manos) esto es lo que queda de Akatsuki…(emitió un pequeño pulso de chakra que rompió el genjutsu que la otra persona tenía sobre su apariencia… ¿no es así…Sasuke? — Naruto


	22. Aliados y Enemigos

CAPITULO 21 Aliados y Enemigos

Era obvio tanto para Naruto como para Orochimaru, la sorpresa y asombro que había en el rostro de los mayores presentes en la habitación quienes ni en sus más alocados sueños imaginaron una situación como esa

—¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? — Sarutobi

—nada…Sasuke vino porque yo lo llamé y él cumplió absolutamente con todo lo que le pedí — Naruto

—pero si Sasuke es un traidor, desertó de la villa en aras de su venganza — Sarutobi

—Naruto, explícales desde el comienzo — Orochimaru

—bueno…¿recuerdan la primera vez que vine en estado crítico a la aldea y casi pierdo un brazo?

Los hombres mayores asintieron, el tercero recordaba especialmente la ocasión ya que se preocupó mucho por Naruto, al ser el primer enfrentamiento contra un enemigo de ese nivel, al menos sólo con su equipo ya que la vez anterior que había luchado contra una pareja de Akatsuki, lo había hecho con varios otros ninjas, incluyendo al Kazekage alrededor

—bueno, esa vez le pedí a mi sensei que me llevara en otro viaje de entrenamiento...pero también le pedí que fuera mi…"testigo" por así decirlo

Flash Back (narrado por Naruto)

Después de recuperarme y volver a mi casa…bueno, cuando pude volver a levantarme, le pedí que me acompañara hasta el barrio Uchiha, ahí ubicamos fácilmente a Sasuke, ya que estaba entrenando y era la única alma en un gran espacio aparte de nosotros dos, como era obvio que yo no le agradaba él pareció molesto al comienzo, pero al menos nos escuchó

—Sasuke…quería discutir algo muy delicado contigo…aunque primero me gustaría disculparme por haberte atacado la otra vez…es sólo que estaba muy molesto y afectado por lo de Gaara – Naruto

—entiendo…prosigue

—me di cuenta que por muy fuerte que sea…no puedo solo contra Akatsuki…ellos son un grupo organizado y preparado…necesito ayuda, tu ayuda

—te escucho, continúa

—seré directo — Naruto — quiero que entrenes para hacerte más fuerte y a la primera oportunidad que tengas, te escapes de la aldea e intentes entrar al grupo

—¿estás hablando en serio? — Sasuke

—completamente…mi sensei está aquí, te daremos un papel y los tres firmaremos para que esté de evidencia, quiero que ingreses y me puedas mantener al tanto de las novedades…así como enfrentar a alguno si creo que es necesario…pero ya que estamos siendo honestos, quiero que sepas que no iré a rescatarte si estás en problemas ni te apoyaré ante nadie, al menos no hasta que sea Hokage

—¿te tienes fe no? — Sasuke — ¿Qué gano yo de todo esto?

—en primer lugar estarás en el mismo grupo de tu hermano, si no lo atrapas, él vendrá por mí y seguramente lo capturaré, tu recompensa será tu hermano en bandeja y mi más absoluta confianza

—estoy dentro

Fin Flash Back

—y aquí está el documento

Naruto les extendió un papel que Danzou fue el primero en tomar, en él estaba escrito por puño y letra de Sasuke que según instrucciones de Naruto desertaba de la aldea para ser su agente encubierto, al final firmaban él, Naruto y Orochimaru; Naruto creó un clon quien apenas aparecer, asintió y se fue de la oficina

—ese clon irá a difundir la noticia, te quitarán del libro bingo porque les informé que estabas trabajando como agente encubierto en Akatsuki — Naruto — como dije, serás mi hombre de confianza, estarás a cargo de las tropas así como una especie de comandante…sólo dos personas podrán darte órdenes, mi sensei y yo…¿contento?

—falta algo

—ah! Lo olvidaba…estamos cuidando a tu hermano en la celda de alta seguridad, podrás verlo cuando gustes y disponer de él como te plazca, además hoy temprano mandé a restaurar tu barrio y comencé los trámites para que tu clan vuelva a ser oficial y tengas un puesto en el consejo como líder

—(le dio la mano) muchas gracias…es bueno estar de regreso

—Sasuke…¿cómo aceptaste algo así? ¿no odiabas a Naruto? – Sarutobi

—antes sí…pero en ese momento pensé que él siempre consigue lo que desea, así que seguramente iba a lograr destruir Akatsuki y ser Hokage…aunque pensé que iba a tardar al menos unos dos años más — Sasuke — además ahora lo considero un amigo, fue la única persona con quien mantuve comunicación además de los Akatsuki durante este tiempo y fue él quien me dio la idea y las pautas necesarias para lograr el poder que ahora tengo

—"te convertirás en un hombre en flamas"

—y ahora puedo decir orgulloso que lo logré — Sasuke

—aún te falta, el que puedas producir llamas por cualquier para de tu cuerpo es el comienzo…lo que sigue es convertirte en ellas…así como yo con el viento o mi padre con el rayo — Naruto

—¿sabes de Minato? — Danzou

—él es mi cómplice…le he dicho todo lo que he averiguado — Naruto

Naruto le dijo a Sasuke que se fuera a descansar y volviera cuando estuviese repuesto, ya que ahora no tenía ningún apremio, el moreno le agradeció y se retiró, Orochimaru estaba sonriendo principalmente por la expresión en el rostro de los viejos…era impagable, así que como él solo vino para reafirmar su papel de testigo o ministro de fe entre los jóvenes, se marchó detrás del Uchiha

—¿cómo creen que lo estoy haciendo? — Naruto

—estoy sumamente contento de haberte dejado a cargo — Sarutobi

—pensando: _si este mocoso estuviera contra nosotros sería un peligro_ — Danzou

Así fue como al rato empezaron a pasar los equipos ninja para recibir sus misiones, el rubio a todos les decía que si veían una criatura extraña y que pareciera poderosa, lo principal era ponerse a salvo, les mostró los dibujos de los que conocían y les dijo que fuesen cuidadosos…al rato después llegaron sus ex-compañeras Sakura, Ino y Hinata

—sabes Naruto, yo podría chantajearte…¿Qué diría la gente si sabe que te acostaste con dos de nosotras? — Ino (ninguna de las dos sabía lo que pasó con Hinata)

—¡Ino! — Sakura

—probablemente lo que reciba sean aplausos y personas preguntándome cómo hacerlo para conseguir mujeres tan atractivas

—está bien, tu ganas

—¿podríamos volver al asunto de la misión? — Sakura

—como gusten, tienen que ir a investigar a la aldea de la lluvia, ojala pudieran entrar y pedir una entrevista con el que esté a cargo, quiero saber quién las hace de Kage ahora que no están ni Nagato ni Konan — Naruto — les daré una carta con unos tratados comerciales, son simples y básicamente sólo un pretexto, pero ojala puedan averiguar lo más que puedan

—confía en nosotros — Ino

—¿Hinata?

—(la chica lo miró a los ojos) vas a ser muy importante, quiero que estés alerta en todo momento ya que si aparece alguna especie de monstruo su deber es huir…comparada con ustedes la misión me importa un rábano, ¿me entiendes?

—sí, no te preocupes — Hinata

—bien, pueden partir

El rubio se quedó viendo a sus antiguas compañeras, él no tuvo que preguntarlo, pero no fue necesario intentar incluir otra persona en el equipo, él sabía que ellas no estarían de acuerdo y eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para poder cuidarse ellas mismas, además se conocían bastante, por lo que su trabajo en equipo seguramente sería notable y tenía mucha fe en que ahora que iban a tener que enfrentar más peligros por sí mismas, su nivel se incrementaría muy rápidamente

Cuando se fijó en la hora, se sorprendió al darse cuenta que el día se le había pasado sumamente rápido y ya era hora de almuerzo, por lo que salió de la oficina donde saludó a su secretaria y le dijo que sería conveniente que revisara en su oficina a la hora de entrada ya que prefería aparecer ahí que usar la puerta, cosa que la mujer aceptó y anotó en su taco para recordarlo

Después de eso, su próximo destino fue el hospital, para su asombro, en todos lados que pasaba la gente lo veía con su traje y le saludaba muy cordial y cariñosamente, algunos le decían que le quedaba bien el traje negro y manifestaban no tener idea de que hubiese otro color que no fuese blanco, él reía y les daba las gracias por toda la amabilidad, así fue como terminó frente al mesón principal del hospital

—disculpe, ¿está Shizune?

—hola Hokage-sama, ella está atendiendo, pero le mandaré a avisar que usted requiere su presencia

—se lo agradecería mucho

Naruto se puso a esperar de pie cerca de ahí, mientras contemplaba a la gente que lo miraba de forma estudiosa, la mayoría hacía gestos de reverencia o de saludo, mientras que otros luego de hacer eso que quedaban mirándole

Tras algunos minutos la morena llegó seguida por su mascota, de vez en cuando lo llevaba al hospital, especialmente aquellos días en que se sentía más sola, ya que al menos le brindaba algo de compañía, ella sabía que Naruto era el Hokage así que cuando le dijeron que la buscaba, más o menos esperaba algo ya

—hola Naruto-sama

—no me digas así, sabes que no me gusta…¿podemos ir a hablar a algún sitio? – Naruto

—mi box está libre — Shizune

Ella le condujo hasta el lugar que ya ambos conocían bastante bien por todas las veces anteriores que habían ido, Shizune estaba muy nerviosa y el hecho de ir delante de Naruto y no poder verlo le inquietaba aún más, al llegar él juntó la puerta, pero no cerró con llave

—quería darte las gracias por la carta

Flash Back

En la mañana de ese día, cuando Naruto llegó a la oficina la correspondencia estaba sobre su escritorio y dentro del paquete había una carta de saludo para él que decía

"Felicitaciones por tu nombramiento

Es un premio que te mereces por todo tu trabajo duro

Quiero que sepas que aún te amo y no me voy a rendir tan fácilmente

Shizune."

Fin Flash Back

—Naruto yo… — Shizune

—por favor…ya te he dicho que no pierdas tu tiempo conmigo…además yo también te quiero

—¡entonc! — Shizune (es interrumpida)

—entonces nada…por más que aún no me haya desecho de mis sentimientos hacia ti, nosotros no podemos tener nada y debes asumirlo tarde o temprano — Naruto

—¿por qué?¿por qué tiene que ser así?

—¿Quieres que te diga la verdad o algo gentil?

—quiero que seas tú mismo — Shizune

—porque ya no confío en ti, cada vez que me dices que me amas te veo besando al imbécil ese

A Shizune le comenzaron a brotar las lágrimas, Naruto no quería hacerla sufrir a propósito, pero quería dejarle claras las cosas, por lo que no quiso hacerle creer un malentendido y se fue de ahí sin hacer nada por hacerla sentir mejor, por más que eso también le afectara a él…y mucho

Un rato más tarde Naruto se reunió con un ANBU que llevaba una máscara roja frente al hospital, éste le vio y se le acercó

—¿están todos donde se los pedí Yusuke?

—sí

Naruto de ese modo se dirigió a una zona bastante amplia, la cual estaba cerca de una plaza bastante céntrica que se hallaba a cuatro cuadras de su nueva oficina, ahí estaban otros doce ANBU con la distintiva máscara roja esperándolo; unos cincuenta metros detrás de la plaza había una zona con un espeso bosque al que su acceso se hallaba restringido con cercos de reja y varios sellos, Naruto puso un papel con un sello sobre los que hacían de protección, luego puso la mano sobre éste y concentró un poco de chakra creando una reacción que rompió la barrera y el genjutsu que protegía ese lugar

Mostrando ahora como era en realidad, Naruto y los demás podían apreciar con asombro un terreno inmenso (como 2 canchas de futbol una junto a la otra) y que tenía cuatro casas, había tres grandes en las que podían entrar al menos veinte personas en cada una, eran largas y estaban puestas de modo que si las juntaran formarían una U y en el centro había otra más pequeña, para unas cuatro o sies personas, la cual estaba un poco más decorada exteriormente

—pensando: _casi parece como si mi padre hubiese hecho esto pensando en que vendría con el clan de mi madre_ — Naruto — chicos, desde ahora este será nuestro hogar

Los doce avanzaron para explorar el sitio, Naruto se sorprendió al ver que todas las casas estaban prácticamente selladas con la misma barrera, así que tuvo que desactivarla en la puerta principal de la casa de en medio para poder tener acceso a las viviendas, una vez dentro de fijaron que todo era muy bonito y bien acabado, y seguramente gracias al sellado es que no tenían ni polvo y se conservaban estupendamente todas las cosas, incluyendo muebles, vajilla y todas las cosas de la casa

Después pasaron a ver las demás, eran como casas comunes, pero de gran categoría, los cuartos eran casi igual de grandes que los del refugio y el lugar tenía bastantes más comodidades, entre las casas habían prados e incluso algunos estanques, y por fuera de la U (la figura que formaban las 3 casas grandes) había aún más espacio, aunque hacia el final había un buen trecho sin pasto que seguramente sería para entrenamientos, cada una de las casa grandes tenía un salón al estilo de los dojos y muchas otras cosas más, todo el sitio estaba delimitado por arbustos que tenían un metro y medio de alto, aunque él pudo sentir chakra en ellos, así que seguramente se pudiese implementar alguna barrera

Luego de sus dos horas de almuerzo, Naruto volvió algo cabizbajo a la oficina, no había conseguido hacer cambiar de opinión a los miembros de su clan, de hecho nunca había visto a Yass y Yusuke tan tenaces, al final le hicieron prometer que él ocuparía la vivienda principal que había en medio, aunque al menos los demás se repartirían en las otras tres de la forma que prefieran y nadie iba a influenciar las decisiones de los demás y como último de sus deseos, iban a poner pasillos techados y construidos con el mismo estilo del resto de la casa para unir tanto las que conformaban la U, como la sala de la casa que ocuparía Naruto

Esa misma tarde el rubio le encargó a una gran cantidad de constructores que hicieran los arreglos y ellos encantados de trabajar para el Hokage le dijeron que en dos días estaría listo, así que él se alegró y les dio la orden de comenzar cuanto antes…unas horas más pasaron y cerca de las siete llegó Sasuke, se veía que había descansado y aunque la gente lo miraba con extrañeza, nadie lo miraba con repulsión o algo parecido, los informes de los desertores y esas cosas no eran tan conocidos por aquellos que no eran ANBU, y si alguien sabía de eso y lo veía por ahí actuando como si nada, seguramente sería por alguna razón y lo más que harían sería mencionárselo al Hokage la próxima vez que le viesen

—bien, te dije que te recompensaría, es hora de que pidas algo

—tú sabes bien lo que quiero — Sasuke

—eso ya lo tienes, la vida de tu hermano está absolutamente en tus manos — Naruto — pero yo pensaba que te gustaría ser comandante de las fuerzas ANBU

—¿pero y mi rango? — Sasuke

—eres jounin con menciones honrosas, lo actualicé esta mañana…pudiste vencer a Zetsu lo cual indica que puedes luchar a gran nivel, además Jiraiya me contó de vuestra pelea contra Kisame y eso es prueba más que suficiente, y te infiltraste en una organización por casi un año de forma exitosa, nadie se dio cuenta de la farsa y al final todo salió bien…confío en que has madurado y crecido como persona, sé que ya no harás estupideces

—bueno…gracias

—(le pasa una hoja) ve a los cuarteles ANBU con este papel y comienza a ponerte al tanto de sus funciones, si tienes ninjas disponibles trata de enviarlos por ahí a investigar por si encuentran a alguno de estos bijou que se supone nos eliminarán…a lo que salga de aquí te paso a buscar para que veas a Itachi

—está bien

Sasuke se fue animado de ahí, el rubio estaba contento porque las cosas marchaban bien, en cierta forma le frustraba un poco el no poder ir y buscar a los adversarios para vencerlos antes de que pudieran poner su aldea en peligro…su aldea, que bien sonaba eso…por lo mismo su labor ahora era protegerla de toda amenaza y confiar en que los demás líderes también serían capaces de hacer lo mismo, especialmente Mei

…

Casi a las nueve de la noche, Naruto se apareció por los cuarteles ANBU, el rubio podía ver el rostro de aburrimiento en su cómplice, pero se disculpó diciendo que había surgido algo a última hora y se tuvo que quedar más allá de las ocho, el moreno entendió y le dijo que había hecho bastantes cosas, puesto que comenzó a leer los archivos y les dio a todos un papel indicándoles que decía que los que estuviesen disponibles y con deseos de realizar más misiones podían investigar sobre la nueva amenaza, y que eso quedaría como una misión de rango A en su historial, siempre y cuando pasaran al menos dos días en ello, el rubio estuvo satisfecho y lo condujo hacia la cárcel de alta seguridad

Sasuke se sorprendió ya que por fuera todo hacía parecer que fuese una tienda de calzado, incluso cuando ingresaron habían vendedores de zapatos y gente probándoselos, pero al ver a Naruto, uno de ellos le siguió hasta los probadores con unas cajas, el rubio le indicó a Sasuke que le siga y éste aunque estaba un poco intrigado decidió que sería mejor hacerlo y al llegar a los probadores se sorprendió de que uno de ellos tenía una barrera que seguramente pocos conocían como desactivar, y se hacía posible el ingreso a un pequeño cuarto con una escotilla desde la cual había que descender por una escalera hasta llegar a la recepción de la prisión, una especie de caseta con un guardia y una puerta posterior a él

—ahora que sabes dónde está, podrás aparecer aquí, pero este es el único lugar donde puedes utilizar el jutsu de transportación — Naruto — la primera vez es complicado llegar, pero luego es más fácil aparecer aquí…

—¿Naruto-sama?

—Hola Lee, ¿cómo has estado? — Naruto

—mejor, me siento muy cómodo con esto

—me alegra oír eso — Naruto — vamos a ver a Itachi, pero no te preocupes que yo me puedo encargar de todo

Dicho eso el chico que ahora ya no lucía ese traje verde ajustado les abrió la puerta principal y pudieron ingresar caminando al penal, la mayoría de los presos se sorprendía de ver a Naruto ya que no todos sabían que él era el Hokage, y el hecho que luciera un traje negro llamaba aún más la atención

—no me esperaba que Lee estuviese aquí — Sasuke

—en las celdas, los comedores, los patios y baños, no se puede utilizar chakra en lo absoluto, por lo que tipos como él o como yo que tenemos una gran condición física estamos mejor preparados — Naruto

—ya veo

—pero no te preocupes, tu hermano pasa todo el día en su celda…es demasiado peligroso dejarle aunque sea una pequeña oportunidad

—te agradezco que te preocupes tanto por mi hermano…él es lo único que tengo…yo no sé qué haría si…si le pasa algo… — Sasuke

—… — Naruto

—jajajajajaja — Naruto y Sasuke

—si se lo dijeras a alguien que no te conoce, seguro te lo hubiera creído — Naruto

Tras ese pequeño momento hilarante, siguieron avanzando y tras atravesar otra puerta custodiada por un guardia, llegaron a lo que eran las cámaras de aislamiento especial, Itachi tenía la segunda, mientras que Anko ocupaba la tercera, Naruto sabía que lo mejor sería ir con el moreno sólo por si acaso ya que alguno de los dos podría perder la cabeza, decidió abrir la puerta y dejarle pasar primero a Sasuke

—adelante — Naruto

Sasuke ingresó y se sorprendió, era una celda de nueve metros cuadrados, los tobillos de Itachi estaban encadenados al suelo y sus muñecas suspendidas en el aire por cadenas, su cabeza ahora estaba colgando y tenía la vista hacia abajo, pero no se podría decir si estaba durmiendo o no

—¡Itachi, da la cara! — Sasuke

El moreno inmediatamente miró al frente, sorprendido de ver a su hermano junto a Naruto, le impresionó también verlo con el traje de Hokage puesto que era muy joven, aún más que su padre cuando alcanzó el mismo puesto y seguramente no se lo dieron simplemente por popularidad

—vaya, no me esperaba esto…debo decir que realmente me has impresionado…siempre pensé que habías entrado a Akatsuki para tenerme más cerca y atacarme cuando menos lo esperara

—eso sería idiota, y he aprendido de mis errores (miró a Naruto) eso era lo más obvio y lo que todo el mundo pensaría, gracias a eso nadie esperaba que fuese mentira y mi…no mejor dicho el plan de Naruto funcionó a la perfección…y ahora tengo más de lo que quise en un principio

—en cierto modo me alegra que tengas un buen amigo

—¿amigos? — Naruto y Sasuke

—pensando: _nunca le he dicho amigo…es cierto que compartimos un montón de cosas, información y prácticamente nos pusimos en manos del otro sin pensarlo dos veces…creo que sí puedo llamarlo un buen amigo_ — Naruto

—pensando: _pero si le odio…bueno, en realidad no lo odio, sólo detestaba no ser el mejor, pero con el tiempo mi ego ha disminuido y sin duda él me ha ayudado mucho…obviamente yo también le he ayudado, aunque no es que él me deba tanto a mí como yo a él_ — Sasuke

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? — Itachi

—mmm…la verdad es que son tantas cosas que no sé por dónde comenzar…creo que de momento me conformaré con verte en estas miserables condiciones…quién diría que el llamado genio del clan Uchiha, el chico que se convirtió en ANBU a los trece años iba a terminar en algo peor que una mazmorra

La vida de Itachi nunca fue fácil, desde pequeño tuvo que presenciar los horrores de la guerra, pues las filas enemigas habían llegado cerca de Konoha y él vio muchas cosas que un niño de cuatro años encontraría terribles…con el tiempo se propuso a sí mismo ser más fuerte, mejorar y poco a poco hacerse un nombre, alguien tan respetado que nadie atentara contra la hoja por miedo a él…con el tiempo lo estaba logrando, pero lo cierto es que sólo se podía comparar con los otros miembros del clan ya que debido al gran ostracismo de los Uchiha, no conocía suficientemente bien a los demás como para comparar sus niveles, el ser el llamado genio del clan Uchiha y que todo el mundo le dijera constantemente que tenían altas expectativas en él era algo sumamente pesado, pero que durante mucho tiempo supo llevar…con el paso de los años se dio cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones de su clan y fue cierto que privilegió la villa por sobre lo demás, pero eso fue al comienzo

Una vez que se unió a Akatsuki, Minato se acercó a él mucho más frontalmente, puesto que la vez anterior sólo se apareció una vez frente a él insinuando que si tenía las agallas para proteger la aldea sin importar lo que costara, ya que los Uchiha claramente le iban a hacer mucho daño, el resultado?...bueno, eliminó a su clan casi por completo, dejando sólo a su hermano menor con vida…hasta ahí iba "bien" se podía decir que podría haber algo de redención para él, teniendo en cuenta que había seguido órdenes todo el tiempo y buscó el beneficio mayor…sin embargo poco a poco Minato le ponía tareas que él consideraba extrañas

Era cierto que para uno de los pasos debían reunir una gran cantidad de dinero y qué mejor para ello que aceptar misiones que los mafiosos y tipos oscuros están necesitando, pero como son demasiado turbias no las pueden llevar a una villa, por lo que a fin de cuentas terminan pagando más para que un buen ninja las haga y mantenga la más absoluta discreción, así fue como con cada asignación el moreno le iba tomando el gusto a enfrentar a adversarios poderosos, podía ver como sus mentes se quebraban al ver que sus habilidades palidecían frente a su Sharingan y en ese momento los acababa, al comienzo sólo los noqueaba y los entregaba, pero con el tiempo comenzó a matarlos…cuando encontró que incluso era un desafío, comenzó a intentar dar su golpe mortal cuando su oponente estaba en lo alto de la pelea, era como ver si él podía superarlo en su mejor condición posible…obviamente dado su doujutsu y sus propias condiciones esto no fue un gran desafío y se acostumbró a matar gente…la ocasión en que mató a una familia completa porque Minato dijo que en el futuro que había visto se convertían en una amenaza, supo que había cruzado una especie de línea de la cual no habría vuelta atrás…había eliminado a un asqueroso hombre de negocios que no pudo hacer más por defender a su familia que intentar comprarlo, asesinó igual de despiadadamente a una mujer inocente, a su hijo de doce años que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de donde provenía el dinero de sus padres y por último le arrebató la vida a un bebe con menos de seis meses que la mujer llevaba en sus brazos

En un principio iba a quejarse contra el rubio y supuestamente muerto Hokage, dado que eso había estado mal, nada había de desafío en eliminar a gente ordinaria, él estaba para grandes luchas con enemigos formidables…no para mancharse las manos con algo que hasta un novato podía hacer…sin embargo luego se dio cuenta que no le molestó en lo más mínimo ni le afectó el tomar vidas inocentes…se dio cuenta que había llegado a un punto en que lo único que le interesaba era matar, no importaba el nivel de la persona ni su implicancia con algún tipo de crimen, mientras tuviese alguien a quien eliminar, se quedaría tranquilo

Obviamente en un comienzo no lo había notado y seguía a cabalidad todas las órdenes que se le indicaban, cada vez que había que capturar a uno de los bijou eliminaba a la mayor cantidad de gente como le fuera posible en el camino…lo único que le detuvo de hacer eso en una ocasión fue una extraña mirada que no supo identificar si fue de rabia o de desespero cuando se llevaron al Kazekage y enfrentaron a sus hermanos, éstos lucharon bien, pero simplemente él y Kisame eran superiores, aunque esas miradas en sus rostros le llegaron al punto que quiso irse de ahí cuanto antes…sin embargo luego de eso, el impulso de matar siguió sin que pudiera ni siquiera notar que había extraviado el camino, ya que para él eso era algo de lo más normal

Ahora llevaba un tiempo preso y no podía dejar de pensar en todas esas cosas y notaba que él ya no era el hermano preocupado por Sasuke, sino que sólo era una marioneta acondicionada por el Minato Namikaze malo, con algún oscuro propósito que ahora no importaba, puesto que ambos habían fracasado…lo único que esperaba en la vida ahora, era tener la oportunidad de volver a matar a alguien y poder quitarse la vida después…era extraño pensar que alguien que normalmente era tan reservado y mantenía un perfil tan bajo disfrutase matando como alguien más visiblemente desquiciado, pero simplemente así era él, su bajo perfil así como su instinto…no, su compulsión homicida, ahora formaban parte de su personalidad y de lo que él se había vuelto

—es una lástima, me hubiera gustado luchar contigo y vencerte por mi cuenta, pero no creo que antes haya podido lograrlo y no te soltaré sólo por eso…nos vemos pronto hermanito — Sasuke

—adiós Itachi — Naruto

Sasuke salió de ahí con varias cosas en su cabeza, mientras que Naruto volvía a cerrar apropiadamente la celda, el rubio miró hacia un costado y se quedó pasmado unos instantes antes de volver a hablar

—¿me das cinco minutos? — Naruto

—claro

El rubio repitió el proceso anterior, solo que en la celda de al lado, la cual cerró detrás de pasar dejando a Sasuke intrigado por lo que discutiría con Anko, bueno seguramente nunca lo sabría así que no le quedaba más opción que resignarse y esperar

—(al sentir que se abrió le puerta levantó la cabeza para mirar) ¿Naruto…en serio eres Hokage?

—así es, me nombraron ayer — Naruto

—pues te felicito…(se puso a llorar) si tan solo…si tan solo no me hubiera dejado engañar por Itachi

—es una lástima…creo que me habría encantado tener algo contigo

—yo también te quiero mucho…de hecho muchas veces que estaba con él pensaba en t — Anko (es interrumpida)

—ya termina tu farsa, ahora puedo ver a través de tus mentiras — Naruto

—(seguía llorando) ¿de qué estás hablando? Estoy muy arrepentida y creo que si nos queremos, podríamos al menos intentarlo

—antes no pude ni siquiera sospechar absolutamente nada ya que desde el momento en que te conocí, tu ya estabas actuando y fingiendo…puede que no todo el tiempo, pero el hecho de tener algo que esconder siempre te hace mentir y fingir…si yo te conocí así desde el principio, pensé que esta era tu forma natural de ser, es decir que mientras mintieras y fingieras yo creería que eras honesta y sincera…sin embargo ahora que conozco tus dos caras, puedo ver claramente que estás tan desesperada por salir de aquí que harías o dirías lo que fuese para lograrlo…así como también puedo ver que apenas tengas la oportunidad liberarás a Itachi e intentarás huir con él

—(detuvo su llanto al ver que no tenía sentido seguir con el juego) ¿a qué viniste entonces? — Anko

—a despedirme…y darte las gracias…puede que no haya sido tu intención, pero aunque haya sido mentira, tu compañía me dio ánimos y me enseñaste varias cosas…incluso disfruté las veces que nos acostamos, aunque seguramente tu no pensabas en mi…pero sólo no quería quedarme con el cargo de conciencia y no decirlo, además no nos volveremos a ver nunca, así que esta es la única oportunidad que tenía…es una lástima que haya acabado así, pero te pudrirás en este sitio y desearás morir, pero no lo conseguirás hasta que estés tan vieja que pierdas la cordura y cuando la muerte deje de ser un anhelo y un alivio, sólo ahí podrás conseguirla…

Después de eso el rubio le dio una mirada como si estuviera compadeciéndose de ella, el destino que le esperaba estando cautiva de forma vitalicia era absolutamente desolador

—hasta nunca…Anko-sensei

Finalmente Naruto salió de la celda mientras Sasuke lo miraba con cara de aburrido, él le hizo una seña con la mano para que le siga y así fue como ambos terminaron saliendo de ahí, caminaron hasta la zona donde estaba Lee y luego usaron el sunshin no jutsu para ir hasta la calle frente a la torre Hokage, Naruto le hizo una seña a Sasuke y al final los dos volvieron a desaparecer para volver a materializarse en las barandillas que había detrás del monte de los Hokage

—… — Naruto

—… — Sasuke (no parecía ser una conversación muy animada no?)

—…sobre…sobre lo que dijo tu hermano…

—pues…a decir verdad ya no te odio

—¿eso nos convierte en amigos? — Naruto

—al menos es suficiente para mí — Sasuke

—está bien…me alegra oír que mi amigo sea líder ANBU…es algo que podría presumir

—si lo vas contando capaz que sospechen que sólo lo logré por ser amigo del Hokage…sabes, durante todo el día de hoy me ha rondado una duda por la cabeza…creo que planee mi vida en base a conseguir mi venganza sobre Itachi…pero ahora que lo veo así, creo que ya está sufriendo bastante…es casi como si prefiriese que se quede ahí para siempre…y eso me hace volver a preguntarme lo mismo…¿ahora…qué sigue?

—jajja…es divertido, pero anoche justo después de…bueno, de hacer algo me ocurrió lo mismo… siempre tuve como objetivo convertirme en Hokage habiendo sobrepasado a mi sensei y a mi padre — Naruto — es cierto que no puedo decir que soy el mejor Hokage o que sobrepasé a alguien sólo porque soy más fuerte o pude vencerle en un combate…pero siento lo mismo, es como si al alcanzar lo que buscas, tienes un pequeño momento de emoción y luego te quedas como en un sinsentido, como si ya hubieses logrado lo que querías con tu vida y no tuvieses nada que hacer

—vaya, cualquiera que escuchara al Hokage así lo encontraría horriblemente deprimente — Sasuke — es como si hubieses perdido ya las esperanzas

— (le dio una de sus sonrisas más radiantes) eso parece, pero resulta que es todo lo contrario, conseguí casi todo lo que quería…ahora quiero hacer una leyenda, quiero sobrevivir a esta amenaza, quiero ser aún más respetado que mi padre el gran héroe que protegió a la hoja del zorro de nueve colas…sería genial ser recordado como el Hokage que protegió al mundo de las bestias con cola, o el hombre que salvó la aldea del juicio del dios de la muerte

—con eso pareces bastante ambicioso — Sasuke

—tú también deberías seguir con la moral en alto, aún tienes que reivindicar a tu clan y volverte más fuerte o de lo contrario una de las chicas te quitará el puesto, no creas que sólo por ser mi amigo tendrás asegurada tu posición como jefe ANBU — Naruto

—dime la verdad…¿crees que alguna de ellas pueda llegar tan alto? — Sasuke — no es que me quiera vanagloriar, pero soy muy fuerte…de hecho si no fuera por tu genialidad esa del fuu-kontororu tú mismo tendrías serias dificultades para vencerme a menos que recurras al Kyubi…en cuyo caso yo podría intentar desarrollar mi Mangekyou Sharingan…pero ellas no tienen mucho dominio elemental y sus estilos de combate ya son bastante avanzados, no parece que tuvieran mucho espacio para mejorar

—ahí es donde te equivocas…aunque es natural si sólo has escuchado de ellas lo que yo te contaba de las misiones…las tres tienen un enorme potencial…yo creo que lo único que les falta es experiencia y motivación…Hinata siempre ha querido impresionarme y no creo que vaya a cambiar, Ino…bueno nunca sé con certeza lo que quiere, pero supongo que le atrae la idea de ser famosa y poderosa, mientras que Sakura siempre quiere superarse a sí misma, muchas veces algunas de las réplicas que hacía para vigilar la sorprendían entrenando, su control de chakra es excelente y no me sorprendería que poco a poco comenzara a intentar cosas nuevas…en cierta forma yo fui el peor compañero que pudieron tener

—no te entiendo

—me preocupaba mucho por ellas e intentaba protegerlas hasta del más mínimo rasguño, por más que ellas siguieran entrenando ocasionalmente, en su subconsciente existía la idea de "no importa si no somos capaces, Naruto nos salvará" y con eso ellas seguían felices…pero ahora van a tener que explotar sus habilidades, van a correr riesgos nuevos para ellas y la experiencia les irá enseñando sus propias debilidades y lo que deberían hacer para triunfar en el futuro

—vaya…parece que eres muy bueno viendo a través de la gente…si te tienes tanta fe, ¿qué podrías decir de mi…honestamente? – Sasuke

—para comenzar que me siento orgulloso de haberte ayudado, ahora confío en que si te dejara un equipo a cargo no los abandonarías aunque tu hermano pase delante de tu nariz…ya te he dicho que debes pasar al siguiente nivel y en vez de sólo dominar tu elemento, debes volverte uno con él…en este momento tu nivel es como uno de esos ninjas de la división doce, lo cual esta levemente por debajo de nuestros sanin…pero si logras lo que te digo, superarás el nivel de un kage ordinario

—¿debo suponer que tu eres uno extraordinario?

—jajaja, creo que me sobrestimo un poco…pero sí, no sólo por mi manejo del viento sino por el zorro, si uso todo el poder que puede entregarme, creo que me vuelvo unas cuatro o cinco veces más poderoso, lo cual es decir bastante…pero sólo con el entrenamiento elemental alcanzarías mi nivel sin tomar en cuenta mi manipulación del youki…ahora nos falta conocer el nivel de las criaturas que enfrentamos…lo más seguro es que su nivel sea levemente superior al de un kage ordinario

—¿eso quiere decir que apenas complete el entrenamiento podría luchar con ellos con esperanzas reales de vencer? — Sasuke

—tú has sido honesto y yo también lo seré contigo…no sólo hablo de tu entrenamiento elemental… ambos sabemos que hay un modo de que te vuelvas más fuerte, podrás mejorar tu nivel aún más y no creo que sea una mala idea…

—¿estás diciendo que tome los ojos de mi hermano? — Sasuke

—sí quieres, sí

—lo pensaré… — Sasuke — puedo ser indiscretamente sincero contigo?

—supongo que sí, para eso están los amigos

—yo creo que tu aún puedes mejorar en un aspecto…y es aceptando los sentimientos que tienes por Shizune…ella ha sido la única que logró hacerte sentir amor…seguramente tiene razón y estás desperdiciando una oportunidad única en tu vida por culpa de un malentendido

—lo sé Sasuke…créeme que lo sé…es solo…no puedo…cada vez que pienso en ella la recuerdo besándose con ese imbécil que está en el hospital…y se siente como si lo volviera a vivir…sencillamente no puedo hacer eso — Naruto

Después de esa larga conversación, Naruto decidió marcharse de ahí, se despidió de Sasuke y le agradeció la compañía, el Uchiha le dijo que él era el agradecido ya que era la primera vez que hablaba largo y tendido con alguien, la primera vez que podía conversar tranquilo, pues no estaba siendo evaluado ni sometido a ninguna prueba, sólo eran dos personas compartiendo sus puntos de vista acerca de situaciones relevantes o simplemente situaciones en común

—pensando: _no sé….pero siempre ha habido algo que me parece sospechoso_ — Sasuke

Naruto iba con emociones encontradas, por un lado se sentía muy a gusto con la llegada de Sasuke, normalmente él enviaba a sus réplicas a hablar con Sasuke y así como el Uchiha le contaba todo cuanto averiguaba, Naruto le contaba casi todo lo que le pasaba a él o lo que sucedía en la villa…sin embargo nunca ninguno opinaba sobre el otro, siempre se decían las cosas y luego la réplica del rubio daba las órdenes y de creerlo necesario el moreno hacía alguna observación, esto era muy similar a las charlas que tenía con su sensei, pero siempre vio a Orochimaru como un superior, un hombre tremendamente inteligente y lógico, un genio en todo el sentido de la palabra quien aún no había demostrado todo su potencial…pero por otro lado estaba lo de Shizune, siempre evitaba hablar de ello porque le ponía mal, le hacía revivir ese horrible suceso y todo el dolor que trajo consigo, su sensei le dijo una y mil veces lo que Shizune le dijo, incluso Jiraiya le dijo que Sarutobi le había contado lo mismo, pero una parte de él se negaba a aceptarlo, quizá era su miedo a comprometerse con alguien o simplemente obstinación, pero no podía sacarse esa dolorosa imagen de la cabeza y eso le hacía desconfiar de todo el género opuesto, al menos en cuanto al asunto amoroso

Por la noche el rubio llegó bastante tarde al refugio, últimamente casi no pasaba por su casa, simplemente enviaba un par de réplicas a revisar que la guadaña siga en su lugar y a ordenar y limpiar para no abandonarla, pero al llegar al refugio todos se dieron cuenta que estaba inusualmente introspectivo esa jornada, pero nadie quiso incomodarlo, así que no se atrevieron ni siquiera a preguntarle, Kiara intentó buscarlo con la mirada para proponerle algo, no sabía de qué otro modo subirle el ánimo, pero no supo bien si él se dio cuenta o no ya que sólo cruzaron sus miradas dos ocasiones y muy fugazmente, además él no parecía tan atento a su entorno como de costumbre

El rubio simplemente comió en silencio mientras algunos conversaban sobre lo que sería su nueva casa, al terminar levantó su plato, les agradeció la comida y se fue a acostar, vio la puerta de la habitación de Kiara entreabierta, sin saber que ella había estado quince minutos esperándolo y luego lo dejó porque no pensó que aparecería, pero a fin de cuentas dejó la puerta casi cerrada por si acaso, él entró y Kiara de inmediato lo vio ya que estaba muy atenta a la puerta

Para tristeza de la pelirroja, el rubio le dijo que estaba cansado así que sólo podrían dormir esa vez, pero lo que más le afectó, fue que ahora el rubio se quedó dormido en su lado de la cama y mirando hacia la muralla y no hacia ella, definitivamente algo andaba mal con él, el problema es que no sabía qué era ni cómo podía solucionarlo

…..

Esa misma noche, las chicas habían decidido parar sólo una vez antes para reponer las energías necesarias, pero irían a la lluvia de noche para buscar una forma de entrar con el Byakugan de Hinata, el plan era sencillo, buscaban una zona por donde entrar, la usaban y una vez dentro se dividirían, mientras que una iría a la oficina central a preguntar si el Amekage podía recibirla por lo del tratado de comercio, las otras dos intentarían averiguar algo de la gente de la aldea, era sencillo

…bueno, sería sencillo de no ser por un simple y pequeño problema…

…la aldea no estaba

—¿Hinata segura que este es el lu — Ino

—shhhh!

Hinata tenía una mirada sumamente fría y seria, su Byakugan estaba activado desde hace varios minutos atrás, pero para ella ese ya no era un problema, su padre le había hecho constantes entrenamientos al igual que Tsunade, la sanin incluso una vez le hizo pelear con la condición de que tenía que llevar sus ojos activados durante seis horas antes de la pelea, una vez se enfrentaron la rubia sólo se dedicó a esquivar y evitar la pelea, puesto que tenía el único objetivo de extender la lucha, el resultado fue que Hinata soportó ese ritmo con poderosos golpes de juuken y algunas otras técnicas blandas durante otras seis horas; así que por llevar menos de una no se vería afectada en lo más mínimo

—chicas…no sé si son buenas o malas noticias, pero no estamos solas — Hinata — hay una especie de animal marino…como un mirmidón con tres colas

—¡por fin tendremos la oportunidad de lucirnos! — Ino

—pensando: _sólo espero que salgamos con vida de esto_ — Sakura

Las chicas de pronto sintieron una aplastante presencia frente a ellas, Hinata les dijo que tuvieran cuidado y apuntó hacia arriba, por lo que cuando miraron pudieron notar algo moviéndose en la oscuridad y saltar hacia atrás para esquivarlo, por lo que tras este movimiento pudieron contemplar a su enemigo, era una criatura extraña ya que se veía de unos dos metros de altura, tenía brazos y lo que parecía un tronco, pero desde ahí continuaba una especie de prolongación única, cual sirena, que tras dar la vuelta que apoyaba sobre el suelo se trifurcaba en tres colas, su rostro sí era el de una criatura con tendencias de reptil y en sus manos llevaba una especie de lanza y aunque sólo Hinata podría afirmarlo, su piel era de un color azul verdoso

—¿Quién eres? — Hinata

—su verdugo…si preguntan por un nombre no lo tengo, pero pueden llamarme "San" (Tres)

—pensando: _es la encarnación del Sanbi_ — Ino, Hinata y Sakura

—(susurrando) esta es nuestra oportunidad chicas, debemos acabar con él

Rápidamente se lanzaron al ataque, Hinata iría por el centro y las otras por los flancos ya que Hinata servía de referencia para las demás ya que podía ver perfectamente en la oscuridad, sin embargo ella le arrojó un rápido y sorpresivo golpe de Juuken, pero "San" sujetó el arma con una sola de sus manos y se protegió del golpe poniendo el brazo para recibirlo…increíblemente no recibió daño alguno, pocos segundos después Ino intentó apuñalarle un hombro con un kunai envenenado, iba por el mismo brazo que Hinata atacó para que lo tuviera ocupado, aunque enorme fue su sorpresa cuando el arma especialmente preparada se quebró tras chocar con la increíblemente resistente piel de "San"…sin embargo finalmente fue el turno de Sakura, quien apuntó al lado del abdomen del brazo hasta ahora no atacado ya que seguramente no esperaría un golpe ahí, para ello concentró una gran cantidad de chakra en su puño en vista de los fracasos de sus compañeras y estaba a punto de dar el golpe, cuando él interpuso el otro brazo con el arma como refuerzo…el resultado fue un poco más alentador que los otros

"San" se cubrió y aún así salió arrastrado un metro hacia atrás, aunque sin cambiar su posición, es decir sólo fue arrastrado por el impulso, no salió disparado

—parece que mis ataques son los que más efecto le surten — Sakura

En ese momento el extraño ser supo que tendría que hacer algo ya que esas niñas podrían tener la capacidad para hacerle daño, así que atacó rápidamente arrastrándose con su cola…bueno al menos la parte en que sólo era una e intentó alcanzarlas con su arma, las chicas saltaron hacia su espalda, seguramente para atacarlo desde un punto ciego con tal de conectar un golpe

"San" rápidamente se volteó y vio que Sakura venía con el puño debidamente preparado, seguro sería un golpe muy duro, mientras que Ino venía a darle un puntapié al parecer, y más atrás estaba Hinata con lo que lucía como otro de sus jutsus del clan Hyuga, por lo que se preocupó únicamente por Sakura ya que ésta era la única que le suponía un peligro, así que cuando ella le iba a dar el puñetazo la esquivó y tras hacerla pasar de largo sujetó su brazo…lo que no esperó fue que Ino le diera una tremenda patada en la cara, la cual le hizo salir volando a gran distancia hasta caer nuevamente al suelo

El sobrenatural ser estaba algo descolocado, porque ellas claramente hicieron ver sus diferentes estilos en el primer ataque y ahora resulta que dos tienen esa súper fuerza…sencillamente algo no calzaba…estaba como a diez metros de ellas, así que podía lograrlo, tomó aire y dio un enorme grito, la onda sonora llevaba algo de youki que a fin de cuentas también tenía chakra, por lo que el pulso aquel fue suficiente para romper el genjutsu de Ino, revelando que no eran quienes él creía que eran, la Sakura que le iba a dar el puñetazo era Hinata, la Ino que le iba a dar el puntapié era Sakura y la Hinata que estaba preparando un golpe de juuken, era Ino haciendo los sellos para mantener el genjutsu

—veo que trabajáis muy bien juntas…eso es un problema…pero puedo solucionarlo

De pronto el enemigo levantó su arma como canalizando energía, ésta experimentó un llamativo resplandor azul y alrededor de las tres chicas, brotaron del suelo en total nueve criaturas formadas con agua que tenían una apariencia similar a la del ser que las había invocado, se distinguía su cabeza, sus brazos y un tronco, pero luego seguía una única prolongación que no terminaba con una cola curva hacia atrás, sino que tenían un solo apoyo, pero dado que eran agua pura, podían deslizarse sólo moviendo el agua

—acábenlas!

Los seres de agua invocados por el monstruoso tritón se acercaron a las kunoichi, quienes rápidamente se alistaron para contraatacar, sin mediar palabras se dividieron a los nueve, dejando tres para cada una, Sakura atacó a los que estaban más cerca suyo, ponía mucha fuerza en el golpe para intentar deshacerse rápidamente de ellos, sin embargo después de una rápida maniobra en que golpeó a los tres vio que éstos estaban reformándose al absorber el agua que había caído al suelo después de cada golpe…eso le indicó claramente que de ese modo no iba a poder vencerlos

Hinata por su lado intentó aplicar los 64 golpes hakke para deshacerse de los tres de una buena vez, pero al no tener una red de chakra, sino que simplemente eran agua animada mediante el youki de la criatura, no le hizo ni el menor efecto

Aunque Ino fue la que tuvo más éxito…bueno, la única que lo tuvo ya que les lanzó agujas envenenadas y apenas los tocaron, se deshicieron y por más que pasaron casi dos minutos no se volvieron a reformar, ante esto sus otras dos compañeras intentaron con armas blancas, por lo que les lanzaron varios kunai a esos raros seres de agua, pero simplemente fueron atravesados y se regeneraron al instante, así que de inmediato dedujeron la debilidad de estas criaturas de agua

—pensando: _¡el veneno! _— Ino, Hinata y Sakura

—chicas, detrás de mí! — Ino

Rápidamente Sakura y Hinata se agazaparon a la retaguardia de Ino, si ella podía deshacerse fácilmente de los enemigos, sería mejor dejarla actuar y cubrirla por si era necesario, así que Ino hizo un sello y tras nombrar su técnica dio una gran exhalación

—yūdoku na kumo (Nube tóxica) — Ino

La rubia de pronto comenzó a producir veneno de su interior, pero lo concentró en una densa nube que iba avanzando circularmente hasta rodear a las tres mujeres, como interponiendo una barrera entre ellas y esas extrañas cosas de agua…inmediatamente esos extraños seres se detuvieron en seco, si lo que decía Naruto acerca de los otros era preciso, seguramente estas criaturas por muy fuertes que fuesen, seguían sólo instintos básicos, por lo que si lograban descubrir sus debilidades, sería muy fácil lidiar con ellos…

…aunque el razonamiento de Ino se vio truncado cuando Hinata les avisó del enemigo y Sakura tuvo que saltar para detener el ataque de "San" con un puñetazo, el cual nuevamente fue bloqueado por el tritón, ella casi pierde la concentración necesaria para mantener la nube de veneno en torno a ellas, pero rápidamente aprovechó que la atención estaba en los dos que se encontraban en el aire por lo que emitió seis prolongaciones de la nube y apenas éstas entraron en contacto con los enemigos hechos de agua, éstos se deshicieron rápidamente

—bien hecho Ino! — Hinata

Los dos que habían colisionado en el aire salieron despedidos hacia atrás, aunque ni la rubia ni la Hyuga esperaron que él pudiera tener otra habilidad especial, pero cuando la rubia dirigió el veneno hacia él, simplemente unas burbujas cubrieron su cuerpo protegiéndolo por completo

Las chicas vieron con cierta frustración que los ataques a distancia y seguramente los que llevaran chakra no le afectarían demasiado a este enemigo y la única con la habilidad para dañarle a corta distancia era Sakura, el problema es que él lo sabía sumamente bien así que no sería tan tonto como para dejarse golpear y ya sabía que podían intentar algún genjutsu, por lo que estaba más alerta, especialmente cuando las perdía de vista

El tritón se vio un poco frustrado ya que hasta ahora no había conseguido deshacerse de ellas y aunque sus poderes eran muy superiores, su trabajo en equipo les había estado permitiendo librarse de sus ataques, así que nuevamente alzó su lanza y ésta comenzó a brillar, las chicas se esperaron otra vez a los guerreros de agua, pero Hinata les alertó que había algo en el cielo y como él quería eliminarlas, seguro sería algo malo para ellas

La Hyuga realizó algo que no hacía muy a menudo porque no estaba tan segura de que funcionaría, pero no tenía otra opción ya que el kaiten y su defensa de los 8 sellos sólo la protegerían a ella, mas no a sus compañeras, así que juntó sus brazos estirándolos hacia arriba, juntó las piernas estiradas y apoyándose en las puntas de los pies, Sakura e Ino sabían lo que iba a hacer, por lo que retrocedieron un paso, pero no tanto ya que seguramente si hacía eso era para protegerlas, tras unos instantes vieron algo azul caer del cielo, estaba justo sobre ellas y seguramente si no hacían nada, les iba a provocar mucho daño, por lo que Hinata hizo dos hilos de chakra de alrededor de tres metros cada uno, uno por mano y el grosor llegó al punto de ser visible a simple vista, seguramente eran uno o dos pares de centímetros, así que tras eso comenzó a girar y los hilos se movieron como verdaderas aspas formando un círculo blanco sobre sus cabezas que comenzó a bloquear esas cosas azules que caían del cielo

Cuando Sakura vio las cosas azules caer alrededor de ellos se dio cuenta que era hielo, y afortunadamente Hinata y su disco lo estaban triturando con facilidad, por lo que no tendrían problemas…al menos eso pensó hasta que vio el rostro de "San" quien sólo esperaba una apertura para atacarlos a la primera oportunidad

—Hinata, esto no funcionará por mucho tiempo — Sakura

—¿Qué quieres decir? — Hinata

—tenemos que intentarlo — Sakura

—¿eso…pero si aún no lo hemos logrado ni siquiera en los entrenamientos?

—el salvar nuestras vidas puede ser la motivación que necesitamos — Sakura — ¿qué dices Ino?

—supongo que no queda otra salida…Sakura, dale espacio a Hinata con tu golpe especial

—está bien, Hinata cuando toque el suelo dejas eso y preparas el otro ataque

Las tres se alistaron y sincronizaron con la mirada, entonces Ino utilizó lo que le quedaba del veneno, que era casi la mitad, y se lo lanzó al enemigo, intentando al menos distraerlo para poder ejecutar el plan exitosamente, mientras tanto Sakura daba un gran puñetazo al suelo y de la superficie alrededor a donde estaban paradas, salía un gran número de enormes rocas que recibieron el hielo por unos instantes, entonces ellas tomaron un poco de distancia, se pararon formando un triángulo y tras hacer un sello gritaron al unísono

—hikari no piramiddo! (Pirámide de la luz) — Ino, Hinata y Sakura

De pronto desde las manos de cada una de ellas salió un rayo blanco que se proyectó hacia arriba y hacia el centro, provocando que los tres se interceptaran en la cima, tras esto de formó una pared de luz semi-transparente dentro de la cual quedaron las chicas y desde el vértice de la pirámide salió otro rayo de luz que iba hacia el cielo aunque era algo transparente también

"San" miraba intrigado esta nueva técnica, el hielo estaba terminando de caer y la pirámide de luz las estaba protegiendo, aunque no podía decir mucho aún de la defensa esa puesto que la lluvia de estacas de hielo no era una técnica tan potente o poderosa, así que no era difícil bloquearla, el verdadero diagnóstico sería intentar ver si resiste uno de los golpes de su lanza, así que con algo de recelo se fue acercando

—¡debemos hacerlo! — Sakura

—¡aún no, todavía no está listo! — Hinata

—esperen un poco, sólo un poco — Ino

Poco a poco el rayo que ascendía al cielo se iba haciendo más blanco y menos transparente, esto lo notaba incluso "San" así que seguramente era una barrera progresiva, no sabía qué es lo que se proponían porque no iban a vencer en la pelea escondiéndose detrás de una muralla, así que se decidió a romperla en ese preciso instante

—¡ahora! — Ino

—bakuhatsu (explosión) — Ino, Hinata y Sakura

En ese instante el rayo que subía hasta el cielo desapareció y desde las mismas alturas descendió una columna de luz bastante amplia que rodeó un espacio de veinte metros a la redonda de las chicas, el rayo destruyó todo lo que estaba en su camino con excepción de la barrera que estaba hecha para desviar el ataque en su vórtice, al terminar eso las tres suspiraron aliviadas aunque Hinata les dijo que San seguía vivo, pero tenía lesiones y quemaduras en su piel, en ese momento las invadió una gran duda

¿Seguían la pelea intentando acabarlo o regresaban a la aldea y se ponían a salvo, tal y como Naruto les dijo?

—si hacemos caso a Naruto-kun…si…

—¿Hinata?

—¡si le hacemos caso a Naruto-kun siempre seguiremos tras sus pasos! — Hinata

—estoy de acuerdo, volvamos a hacer la pirámide de la luz mientras está débil, otro disparo más y lo tendremos — Ino

Las tres se separaron un poco más y volvieron a repetir el procedimiento

-hikari no piramiddo! (Pirámide de la luz) – Ino, Hinata y Sakura

Se formó nuevamente la pirámide, la complejidad de la técnica radicaba en la sincronización necesaria, la cantidad de chakra requerida si bien era alta, no era descomunal, por lo que cualquier con nivel de chunin hacia arriba podría hacerla una o dos veces en una pelea, pero su dificultad residía en que debían hacerla utilizando exactamente la misma cantidad de chakra, las tres, y luego de formas la pirámide, dirigir su chakra hacia el rayo que iba hacia el cielo y formaba la esfera gigantesca que terminaba por explotar y caer en forma de ese rayo bastante amplio

"San" estaba todo lastimado, su resistente piel exterior había llegado a su límite y realmente sintió daño y dolor por la explosión, ahora su estado era más vulnerable, así que sólo pudo ver cómo las niñas a las que había subestimado volvían a ejecutar su técnica y cuando el rayo estuvo aún más blanco y grueso que la vez anterior, ellas cambiaron el sello que hacían con sus manos y dijeron

—bakuhatsu (explosión) — Ino, Hinata y Sakura

La explosión ahora fue aún más poderosa y alcanzó un mayor radio, eso fue el final de "San" la encarnación del bijou de tres colas, las chicas quedaron exhaustas, pero contentas por haber podido lograr eso por su cuenta, pero eran conscientes de que tendrían un largo camino por recorrer ya que aún habían muchos por sobre el de tres y a ese lo vencieron usando todo lo que tenían y arriesgándose con cosas no probadas, no serían tan pesimistas de llamar suerte a su victoria, pero sin duda la habían tenido y no era seguro que la próxima vez les fuese igual de bien

Finalmente Ino fue capaz de acercarse al enemigo del cual ahora sólo quedaban su lanza y sus restos, lo envolvió en una bolsa para cadáveres e invocó una babosa más pequeña, ésta tenía poco más de un metro de alto y le pidieron que cargara eso hasta Konoha mientras las seguía, el animal estaba contento de ser invocado así que aceptó sin chistar y así fueron andando durante la noche a un ritmo bastante lento hacia Konoha, lo único que no querían era detenerse hasta llegar, así que dado sus actuales condiciones iban caminando bastante lento


	23. Revelaciones

CAPITULO 22 Revelaciones

—¡QUEEEEE! ¿las chicas se desmayaron cuando llegaron a la villa?...¿cuándo llegaron?

—acaban de hacerlo Hokage-sama — secretaria

—(creó una réplica) tú quédate aquí atendiendo a la gente por mientras yo voy al hospital

Era el día siguiente y las chicas a su paso lento habían estado andando toda la noche y todo el día hasta que pasadas las seis de la tarde, llegaron de regreso a Konoha, apenas pusieron un pie en la villa, vieron a los guardias, sonrieron y se cayeron al suelo…la babosa que venía tras ellas les dijo a los ninjas de la entrada que estaban muy exhaustas ya que habían tenido una dura pelea y un largo viaje ininterrumpido, de inmediato aparecieron unos ANBU que llevaron a las chicas al hospital, recogieron el cuerpo y fueron a poner sobre aviso al Hokage

A los pocos minutos Naruto apareció en el hospital demandando ver a sus antiguas dirigidas, pero para evitar que hiciera escándalos, Shizune fue quien lo atendió, para molestia del rubio quien no quería saber nada de ella en estos momentos, así que la morena aprovechó la incomodidad y silencio que provocaba en él, para conducirlo en silencio por los pasillos del hospital, hasta que por fin llegaron al cuarto donde las tenían internadas, ahí las vio durmiendo apaciblemente, tenían contusiones y heridas menores, pero no era nada de qué preocuparse y en estos momentos se enterneció al verlas descansar tan a gusto

—me alegra que estén bien…si sólo me hubieran hecho caso

—ni tú mismo en esa situación hubieras seguido ese consejo, tú también hubieras luchado hasta el punto que fuera necesario para vencer a tu adversario…no esperas que ellas actúen de una forma diferente a la que aprendieron durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron contigo — Shizune

—¿no te he dicho que no quiero hablar contigo? — Naruto

—si no quieres escucharme, tendrás que irte de aquí, pues no tengo intención de quedarme callada

El rubio simplemente bufó molesto y miró a otra parte, pero no se movió de su silla ni tampoco lo hizo Shizune de donde estaba

—¿No se supone que el Hokage se encarga de toda la villa? Deberías estar en tu oficina y esperar a que se recuperen, si quieres yo misma te iré a avisar

—lo tengo todo bajo control

—¿no que no me ibas a hablar? — Shizune

—no lo volveré a hacer después de ahora — Naruto

—a veces te comportas de forma tan infantil que da miedo que tú estés al mando en la aldea…

Shizune iba a seguir hablándole al rubio, sin embargo alguien abrió la puerta ya que estaba buscándola, se disculpó por su rudeza cuando vio al Hokage, pero éste le dijo que no importaba, entonces el paramédico le dijo que la necesitaban urgente para unos procedimientos complejos, así que ella tuvo que acompañarlo, no sin antes voltear para ver a Naruto quien le sonreía triunfal y levantaba el pulgar de forma burlona, ella sólo pudo mascar su rabia por dentro e irse de ahí

….

Ino fue la primera en despertar, antes de abrir los ojos se sintió muy repuesta y descansada, se alegraba de haber salido con vida de ese enfrentamiento tan peligroso, no se sentía extraña en algún otro modo ya que su cuerpo no le pesaba más, no le dolía nada…la habían sacado barata, ya que si ese tipo no las hubiese menospreciado en un comienzo, seguramente no habrían podido estar ahí, la rubia miró hacia los lados y se fijó que estaban en un cuarto de hospital, el cual tenía cinco camas, pero sólo había tras ocupadas y frente a las camas, había unos asientos para las visitas, de seguro la hora de visitas había terminado el día anterior a eso de las siete de la tarde… pero el ser Hokage traía sus ventajas

Actualmente Naruto estaba durmiendo bien torcido en la silla donde se había quedado acompañando a sus compañeras, Ino lo vio y realmente se sorprendió ya que no se esperó que habiendo sido nombrado hace tan poco hubiese descuidado el cargo que tanto anheló, por ellas

—¿Naruto-kun?

Ino miró hacia el lado al oír a Hinata y vio a su compañera despierta, también se veía en buenas condiciones y acababa de despertar

—parece que se quedó aquí toda la noche — Ino

—pobrecito

Hinata se salió de la cama, fue hasta donde Naruto, le puso la mano en la frente y se aseguró de que no tuviera fiebre, luego lo cargó y lo llevó hasta una de las dos camas desocupadas y lo tapó, para luego volver a la cama, Ino lo miraba sorprendida y hasta incluso admirada por la devoción que Hinata parecía mostrarle, teniendo en cuenta el rechazo que él le había dado, aunque no se lo diría…así que decidió que lo mejor sería romper el hielo

—es preocupante que nuestro nuevo Hokage tenga el sueño tan pesado – Ino

—él es así cuando se siente seguro…cuando estaba en misiones nunca dormía del todo, parecía como si lo hiciera con un ojo abierto y el otro cerrado…jajaja…deberías haberlo visto

—jajajaja

Hinata se disculpó, pero le dijo que iba a volver a dormir ya que seguía con sueño, ella miró el reloj y se fijó que faltaba poco para las ocho de la mañana así que se puso a dormir también quedando más tranquila tras saberse ella y todas sus amigas a salvo y en buenas condiciones

A eso de las diez, una enfermera iba entrando con el desayuno, la mujer vio a las chicas ya despiertas, Hinata estaba recostada sobre la cama, mientras Ino y Sakura estaban sentadas y conversaban entre ellas, la mujer se extrañó de ver que había una cuarta cama ocupada porque no tenía información de ello, cuando cogió las bandejas le avisaron que sólo había tres personas, así que se acercó a la otra cama mientras las chicas no le prestaban mucha atención, con tal de averiguar de quién se trataba

—¡Hokage-sama! — Enfermera

—Shhhhh!!! — Ino y Sakura

—mmm…

—ya lo despertó! — Ino

—lo…lo siento

—no se preocupe, déjenos las cosas ahí y nosotros nos arreglaremos — Sakura

Naruto abrió los ojos de a poco, se dio cuenta que estaba en una cama y lo último que recordaba había sido estar en ese sillón mirando a las chicas, así que rápidamente se incorporó, quedando sentado en la cama, algo asustado, pero inmediatamente se tranquilizó al ver a las otras tres en perfectas condiciones mirándolo

—¿están bien? — Naruto (ellas asintieron) — ¿Quién me puso aquí? (Ino señaló a Hinata con el dedo) …¿ha venido alguien a buscarme? (ellas negaron)…gracias a dios…me preocupé mucho por ustedes… sé que soy muy aprensivo y ustedes quieren mejorar…al menos están bien y parece que vencieron a alguien…las felicito

Naruto se alegró de verlas en buen estado, se fijó en la hora y se dio cuenta que era tarde así que les pidió que cuando estuvieran libres fuesen a verlo a la oficina, ellas aceptaron y él acabó por desaparecer de ahí para dirigirse rumbo a su oficina

Cuando entró en su oficina se sorprendió de verse a sí mismo…bueno, no era él en realidad, sino su clon, el cual tenía ojeras, pero lo vio atendiendo a un cliente que deseaba una misión, terminó de negociar las condiciones del contrato y cuando la oficina quedó vacía le hizo una seña y él se hizo visible

—pensé que ibas a desaparecer después de la hora de salida — Naruto

—no lo ordenaste, así que me puse a adelantar trabajo…y así hasta que me pasé de largo, amaneció nuevamente y seguí sin moverme de aquí — clon — ¿cómo están las chicas?

—están bien...muchas gracias por todo

—antes de volver, cámbiate de ropa, esa está toda arrugada — clon

—gracias por el consejo

Naruto en ese momento lo deshizo, recibiendo todas las experiencias, los papeles que había leído, lo que le dijo a las distintas personas con las que habló y cómo todo el mundo pensó que el Hokage se había quedado trabajando hasta tarde y por eso su rostro, bueno…al menos eso no era del todo falso ya que una parte de él sí se había quedado trabajando hasta tarde; como aún tenía que arreglarse y hacer algunas cosas, creó otro clon al cual no fue necesario darle instrucciones puesto que las pensó antes de hacerlo aparecer y finalmente él se fue a su casa a darse un baño y cambiarse de ropa

Pasado el mediodía, llegaron las tres compañeras de Naruto a su oficina, hablaron con él…bueno, con el clon (sin darse cuenta) y le explicaron con lujo de detalles todo lo acontecido durante la pelea con "San", al final él les felicitó y les propuso darle un plazo de tres semanas para entrenar y mejorar sus aptitudes de cara a los futuros enemigos

—pero tres semanas es muy poco tiempo para inventar algo nuevo — Ino

—bueno, asumo que tienen al menos ideas que os gustaría probar — Naruto

—tampoco es que queramos pasar tanto tiempo fuera de la acción — Sakura

—además en el calor de la batalla seguramente las cosas les resultarán mejor… — Naruto

—pensando: …_o moriremos en el intento _— Hinata

—está bien, les daré ese tiempo, ¿de acuerdo? (las 3 asintieron) bien, en 3 semanas las quiero aquí para contarme cómo les fue…(cuando ellas estaban a punto de cruzar la puerta)…cuídense y no se pasen de la raya!

Una hora más tarde hubo una reunión de planificación con Sasuke, Orochimaru, Sarutobi y Danzou, ahí analizaron la información que hasta ahora habían recopilado del enemigo, el clon apenas supo de las declaraciones de las chicas envió notificaciones a todas las aldeas igual que la vez anterior, el rubio expuso detalladamente todo cuanto habían averiguado hasta ahora

—creo tener una idea — Orochimaru — estos tipos son como las reencarnaciones de los bijou, por lo que este tipo que enfrentaron Hinata, Ino y Sakura era el que nació a partir del 3 colas y la otra figura que Naruto vio, seguramente se trate de la criatura nacida a partir del Nibi ya que según él dice tenía dos vistosas cosas en la espalda, casi como alas, pero muy pequeñas …el punto es que al parecer es un factor común el hecho de poder crear súbditos, desconozco si invocan estas criaturas de alguna parte o simplemente las crean con su poder, pero el punto es claro en que no luchan solos a menos que quieran hacerlo…

—estoy de acuerdo con eso…pero incluso creo que puede sacarse algo más…aún es muy pronto para afirmarlo con certeza…pero podría ser que las criaturas estas mantengan ciertos rasgos que poseían sus anteriores contenedores — Clon Naruto — me explico, el Sanbi estaba libre, era una bestia gigante y ahora siguió como una bestia, era una especie de tritón monstruoso y bestial…mientras que el Nibi estaba en una chica de Kumo, seguramente esa figura oscura también es de género femenino… al menos tenía apariencia de humano…

—el razonamiento de Orochimaru es muy lógico, seguramente esté en lo correcto — Sarutobi — lo que dices Naruto, podría tener razón…pero de momento no podemos afirmarlo con certeza hasta examinar completamente al Ni…supongo que si el otro se llamaba tres, la chica será el dos, si es una criatura de género femenino tendrás razón, o también lo comprobaremos si nos encontramos con alguno de los otros

—creo que están omitiendo algo importante — Danzou — sólo han aparecido los 2 y 3, eso quiere decir que los más débiles fueron capaces de aniquilar aldeas enteras, no comencemos a justificarlos por el hecho de la emboscada, la falta de un líder declarado o lo que sea…incluso esas tres, son buenas jounin…pueden no estar al nivel de un sanin aún, pero pelearon juntas y hasta donde sé, esas es su especialidad por lo que tuvieron que dar todo de ellas para poder vencer y eso hace que los futuros enemigos no deban ser tomados tan a la ligera

—entiendo el punto…pero no creo que debamos preocuparnos…sigo pensando que con el poder del Kyubi será suficiente para enfrentar a cualquiera de ellos en un mano a mano — Clon Naruto

—seguramente tengas razón, pero no está de más ser precavido — Orochimaru

—¿Qué hacemos? — Clon

—de momento yo creo que estamos haciendo lo correcto, informando a los ninjas para que eviten una sobreexposición al peligro, mientras conseguimos más información — Sarutobi

—está bien…les volveré a llamar si averiguamos algo más…Danzou, deberías mandar a Sai con las chicas para hacer un retrato hablado de este enemigo también, quiero que quede en el registro, ya anoté toda su información y es lo único que me falta

—como digas — Danzou

Con la reunión terminada, los cuatro iban saliendo de la oficina, pero Naruto le pidió a Sasuke que se quede, mientras que a medio camino a la salida, Orochimaru se detuvo y también se quedó

—¿dónde está mi alumno? — Orochimaru

—no pensé que me reconocería — clon

—olvidas que yo le enseñé a hacer los clones y lo conozco mejor que nadie…sólo dile que no tiene que presionarse, la aldea no se va a caer a pedazos si envía réplicas más seguido…es muy joven como para comportarse de forma tan adulta — Orochimaru

Después de esas palabras el sanin puso una mueca como de fastidio y salió de ahí despidiéndose con un ademán, dejando a los nuevos amigos ahí en la oficina

—esto se parece a nuestros viejos encuentros, tu enviabas un clon a recibir noticias de mis avances en Akatsuki o cualquier otra cosa — Sasuke

—puedo ver tu resolución escrita por todo tu rostro…¿cuándo lo vas a hacer?

—hoy en la tarde

—busca en los expedientes ANBU, hay un par de médicos muy talentosos que no dirán nada ni aunque su vida dependiera de que hablen — clon

—está bien…en una semana ya me habré acostumbrado y sentiré los efectos positivos

—te daré cuatro días para hacer eso — clon

—apenas comenzaste y ya me estás explotando! — Sasuke — (se fue hacia la puerta) eres un abusador

El clon sintió que era conveniente que el original supiera eso al momento, así que desapareció en una nube de humo…el Naruto de verdad estaba en el complejo de casas que había heredado de su padre ya que los constructores habían terminado todas las faenas que él les encargó y ahora él estaba revisando el trabajo, le habían asegurado que era firme y no se pasaría en caso de lluvia…Naruto iba a preguntar algo cuando de pronto se quedó unos segundos como en blanco, acababa de recibir mucha información, aunque el constructor no lo sabía

—lo siento, me enteré de algo importante…bien, muchas gracias por su rápido trabajo (le da un cheque) aquí tiene lo acordado, si los necesito los volveré a llamar — Naruto

—no tiene nada que agradecer Hokage-sama, que tenga buen día

El jefe mandó a llamar a los otros constructores, por lo que éstos recogieron sus cosas y se fueron de ahí despidiéndose del rubio, Naruto pensó que si sus réplicas lo habían hecho tan bien hasta ahora, no tenía por qué ser diferente así que se limitó a crear dos clones cuyas órdenes ya estaban dadas y las réplicas, rápidamente se hicieron transparentes al irse a la oficina

—bien, ahora a trasladar a los demás — Naruto

El rubio se dirigió hasta el refugio de su clan, siguió manteniendo las mismas precauciones que tenía normalmente ya que aunque su clan no fuese a utilizar el refugio de ahora en adelante, sabía que en algún momento podría llegar a necesitarlo, así que mientras menos gente lo conozca, mejor…Cuando llegó al lugar vio a Kana leyendo unos pergaminos mientras Yaman dormía a su lado, seguramente le habían encomendado cuidarlo

—¿Kana, se encuentran los demás? — Naruto

—¡ah! Hola…sí, aunque los viejos fueron a la aldea, pero deben estar próximos a regresar

Naruto sabía que Kana les decía viejos a Yusuke y Kisman quienes tenían 56 y 42 años respectivamente, la chica se iba a levantar de ahí, pero Naruto le dijo que no era necesario ya que él iba a reunir a los demás, la chica nunca dejaba de sorprenderse ya que cualquier otro le hubiera ordenado que deje de hacer lo que sea que estuviese haciendo y le haría reunir a los demás ella misma, al final tras un par de minutos aparecieron los demás en el salón de recepción, la mayoría lo miraba intrigado acerca de lo que tramaba, pero él les dijo que esperarían a los otros dos para no tener que repetir lo que iba a decir

Tras casi diez minutos de conversación trivial que pasaron hasta que por fin llegaron los más veteranos del clan, así que éstos se extrañaron de que estuviesen todos reunidos ahí, por lo que Naruto les pidió que se sentaran y comenzó a explicar la situación ya que tenía la atención de los once

—bien, ustedes saben mi tendencia a cambiar las tradiciones del clan que me parecen inadecuadas, así que seguramente esto les va a parecer aún más radical — Naruto (puso unas hojas sobre la mesa donde estaban) — desde ahora todos somos Namikaze, no tendrán que estar escondidos, vivirán en la casa que vimos el otro día y serán hombres libres, es decir, seré el que tome las decisiones más trascendentales que afecten a todos, pero ustedes serán personas con voluntad, harán lo que quieran, irán a donde quieran, podrán tener relaciones con otras personas e incluso casarse con alguien más

—pero…dejar nuestro apellido, nuestro orgullo es algo muy grande — Yusuke

—lo entiendo perfectamente…créanme, pero no quiero repetir los errores — Naruto — he visto lo que hace ese tipo de segregación, si seguimos como dos familias, yo Namikaze y ustedes Uzumaki, una vez que tenga hijos y éstos vayan expandiendo mi apellido, ustedes serán como un clan aparte con el único propósito de complacer a la familia principal, lo he visto en los Hyuga y no lo quiero para nosotros…no tendrán que ocultarse y se abrirán al mundo, conocerán nuevas cosas y estoy seguro que a la larga les va a gustar

—bueno…si eso es lo que quieres… — Yusuke

—en ese punto, sí…pero en general quiero que aprendan a vivir por ustedes mismos, que hagan misiones, busquen un trabajo, una pareja, un quehacer…algo, sean ustedes mismos…quiero darles una identidad — Naruto

La gran mayoría de los Uzumaki se puso a conversar y comentar eso entre ellos, para los más jóvenes suponía una buena oportunidad, mientras que los mayores lo veían con cierto recelo, pero no es como si pudiesen hacer mucho al respecto, además que Naruto no era sólo quien daba las órdenes, sino una persona en la que confiaban, puesto que les había demostrado que buscaba el bien de todos

Todos juntos se movilizaron rápidamente de ahí, al llegar se sorprendieron de ver los pasillos que parecían haber estado siempre ahí, éstos unían todos los sitios y confluían en la casa central llegando a la sala de la casa que iba a ocupar Naruto, al rubio aún no le gustaba del todo la idea, sin embargo ya lo había aceptado y nada le impedía irse a otro lugar durante la noche. Los demás miembros del clan comenzaron a ubicarse y al final ocuparon una de las casas del lado y la del centro, dejando otra totalmente desocupada (recuerden que son 3 grandes, con forma de U)

Naruto mientras que los demás acomodaban sus cosas, fue a su casa y empacó sus pertenencias más personales, así como su ropa, sin embargo dejó todos los muebles y los implementos de la casa, puesto que la nueva tenía y de sobra, cogió la guadaña que llevaba varios días en el soporte y se fue corriendo a lo que sería su residencia definitiva

Tras llegar, ordenó rápidamente sus cosas y fue a ver cómo estaban los demás, para comprobar con gusto que la mayoría estaban cómodos y contentos, más tarde ese día, Naruto hizo la proclamación oficial del clan, incluso le pagó a algunos…chismosos…para que fueran a esparcir la noticia que había aparecido una familia del Hokage y ahora el clan Namikaze era oficial y contaba con doce miembros, ya había arreglado las hojas de vida de todos los demás como ninjas que deciden dejar el anonimato del ANBU y pasan al servicio regular, aunque no todos ya que a los mayores los puso como retirados

El rubio llevó su guadaña a la oficina, puesto que después de salir del trabajo fue a un área de entrenamiento que él sabía estaría desocupada y se puso a destru…es decir, a entrenar con el arma, hacía algo de tiempo que no practicaba en lo absoluto y siempre se le venían nuevas ideas para ataques ya sea con la guadaña o con sus propios jutsus, así que estuvo durante dos horas practicando en solitario, intentando no usar tanto chakra para no llamar demasiado la atención, justo lo necesario

Cuando sentía que ya era el momento de regresar, para su asombro vio a Kiara de pie en una zona relativamente próxima a donde estaba él, pero no tan cerca ya que no pudo advertir su presencia en lo absoluto

—te vine a buscar porque los demás pidieron algo para comer — Kiara — Yass dijo que no compraran cosas con dinero que no era suyo, pero Kisman les apoyó diciendo que a ti no te molestaría, así que al final sí pidieron comida a la casa

—¡estupendo! — Naruto — esa es precisamente el tipo de cosas a la que me refería cuando les dije que podían hacer lo que quisieran, el dinero no es problema, yo ya tenía, mi padre me dejó mucho y como Hokage recibo un buen sueldo, además los que deseen podrán realizar misiones y ganarse algo más…aunque si necesitan algo sólo tienen que pedirlo, no les voy a negar nada

—es bueno saber eso…vamos, las cosas ya deben haber llegado

Así Naruto cogió la guadaña ya que la había dejado de cabeza en el suelo (la dejó apoyada con la cabeza, para que quedara erguida) y se fue hacia el complejo donde ahora vivirían, sin entenderlo muy bien, le gustó mucho que alguien le haya ido a buscar, podía no ser algo muy especial, pero no era algo que le ocurriese muy a menudo

Al llegar Naruto se puso a reír, ya que Klerk (26), Krass (25) y Len (24) miraban los distintos recipientes con lo que habían pedido y prácticamente alucinaban al ver eso, mientras que Kana (19) les reprendía como si fuese su madre, cuando Naruto llegó ella les dijo que él les iba a enseñar a no gastar lo que no era suyo y a actuar acorde a su edad, pero Naruto le dio unas palmadas en la espalda a la chica y le dijo que no fuese tan seria y le dijo lo mismo que ya le había dicho antes a Kiara, por lo que ésta decidió dejar de luchar y disfrutar lo que sus hermanos (no realmente hermanos puesto que no conocían la identidad de sus padres, pero eran de la misma familia) habían pedido

Naruto decidió comer del filete de pescado a la plancha que habían enviado, con algo de ensalada, mientras los demás comían de las distintas cosas que los hombres habían pedido ya que hicieron un menú bastante surtido, para todos los gustos, el rubio les comentaba las diferentes cosas que podían hacer para pasar el tiempo como por ejemplo realizar misiones ninja, salir a pasear, conseguir un trabajo como civil, etc.

La comida fue muy placentera y amena, el ambiente realmente mejoraba día a día y el rubio se sentía orgulloso de su trabajo, puesto que cada vez sentía un ambiente más familiar, algo que pasó inadvertido para la mayoría, pero no para Kiara a quien sorprendió fue que el rubio líder del clan y de la villa, Naruto, fue el que le lanzaba miradas furtivas durante la comida, como invitándola a algo, por supuesto que ella estaba encantada, pero le sorprendió ya que él normalmente no hacía eso…no con ella al menos, cuando decidió que había comido suficiente y deseaba otra cosa ya, les comunicó que con excepción de Kana, Kiara y Yaman; todos tenían rango jounin así que tendrían que decidir qué les gustaría hacer de ahora en adelante

Yusuke preguntó si no harían más misiones internas, como dentro del clan, pero el rubio le dijo que dado que él también era Hokage, sería contraproducente intentar mantener cosas ocultas de la administración central que él mismo llevaba, el viejo le encontró bastante sentido y le agradeció. Aunque el rubio les dijo que tomaran varios días para pensárselo y que ser ninja no era lo único que podían hacer, puesto que si querían tener más tiempo para conocer el mundo afuera de las estrictas reglas a las que se vieron sometidas todo este tiempo, podían simplemente intentar hacer amigos y conocer gente

Finalmente el rubio se retiró de ahí y tras él, varios comenzaron a imitarlo, así que apenas tuvo oportunidad Kiara se escabulló hasta el pasillo más cercano, en el cual, Naruto le dio un beso furtivo y ambos desaparecieron convirtiéndose en viento, hasta llegar a su nueva habitación

….

Al rato después Kiara se encontraba acostada en la cama de Naruto, estaba de lado, mientras que el rubio estaba detrás suyo, pegadito a su cuerpo, con su cabeza casi hundida entre su cuello y su hombro, ambos lo habían pasado espectacularmente y ahora estaban abrazados descansando

—¿Qué pasó que me diste esas miradas en la comida? — Kiara

—quería estar contigo…¿no te agradó? – Naruto

—no, por el contrario…me gustó y me preguntaba qué hice para que quisieras hacer eso

—bueno…siempre hago las cosas por gusto…pero me hizo sentir bien el que me fueras a buscar… me hizo sentir que te preocupaba — Naruto

—tú me preocupas…ya lo he dicho, quiero que estés bien y seas feliz, por lo que si quieres algo sólo tienes que pedirlo — Kiara

—gracias…

—¿puedo preguntar por qué me dejaste sólo como chunin? — Kiara — ni siquiera has visto mis habilidades

—por egoísmo

—¿no te entiendo?

—como jounin sería raro que no hagas misiones más complejas que conlleven constantes viajes…mientras que como chunin, incluso si decides ponerte a hacer misiones, te tendré en la aldea

—jajaja…tú me tendrás con solo pedirlo…recuérdalo, te pertenezco…

—por favor no me pidas algo que no puedo darte — Naruto

—no he dicho eso…yo soy feliz con estar cerca de ti…tal como estamos ahora por ejemplo

Kiara se giró un poco para darle un beso y luego le dijo que debían dormir ya que al día siguiente él tendría que volver al trabajo, así que hicieron de ese modo entregándose en los brazos de morfeo, rodeados de mucha paz y tranquilidad

El día siguiente estuvo tranquilo, al menos para Naruto, comenzó su día con una sonrisa y una excelente disposición, estuvo recibiendo peticiones de misiones, asignándolas a los distintos equipos que desfilaron por su oficina, aunque lo más llamativo fue un informe de la Mizukage quien le dijo que uno de sus ninjas (Ao) divisó a la criatura que ellos suponían era Ni (2) merodeando el país del té, lo más extraño fue que no se reportaron ataques en ese sector, aunque de todos modos envió un escuadrón ANBU con la exclusiva misión de ir a ver el estado general del país, pero con estrictos parámetros de que si veían cualquier cosa que les pareciera sobrenatural, debían esconderse y ponerse a salvo o huir en el acto

Otra de las cosas que hizo fue enviar una nota a cada uno de los distintos feudales, tanto aquellos de las cinco grandes naciones elementales, como también a los países menores, con el objeto de establecer un pacto de libre tránsito para que los ninjas puedan investigar la amenaza con más tranquilidad de que nos los vaya a atacar otro ninja, recalcó la necesidad de ese acuerdo en vista de lo sucedido con las aldeas de la lluvia y la arena, así que confiado en que lograría su objetivo envió las misivas a todos los destinatarios, incluso el feudal del país del fuego, con quien aún no se había reunido, pero según Sarutobi estuvo totalmente de acuerdo con su nombramiento

Por esos días, las cosas parecían tranquilas, hasta donde sabía, no se había vuelto a avistar a ninguno de estos peligrosos seres que asechaban a los humanos, y no se tenía mayor información, en la villa las cosas sucedían con normalidad y tras enviar ninjas al país del té, éstos volvieron diciendo que el sitio estaba intacto…tal parece que al menos esa criatura sólo atacaba sitios con ninjas, tal vez su misión era eliminar cualquier resistencia que pudieran tener los humanos para finalmente arrasarlos

Al tercer día, el Naruto original estaba en su oficina, hace poco había estado reunido con sus consejeros y su mano derecha discutiendo sobre el avistamiento de "Ni" como le habían puesto ellos a la criatura que suponían representaba al Nibi (2 colas) al igual que Naruto llegaron a la conclusión que seguramente atacaban sólo las aldeas ninja, al menos por el momento ya que el Shinigami había sido claro, iba a acabar por destruir la raza humana, así que habría que se cuidadoso en la aldea, especialmente de noche

Cuando eran casi las ocho, el rubio estaba viendo los últimos informes de ese día, puesto que se acercaba su hora de salida, era viernes así que el día siguiente iba a disfrutar de su primer fin de semana investido ya como el Hokage, esos días no tendría que ir a la oficina, puesto que su secretaria era la encargada de los trámites administrativos y en caso de haber algo urgente o demasiado importante, le contactaría por medio de los ANBU, de pronto oyó que alguien golpeó la puerta

—pase…

—hola Naruto

—¿Kiara?...que sorpresa verte, pasó algo? — Naruto

—¿no, por qué? — Kiara

—no habías venido a mi oficina…incluso algunos de los demás lo hicieron

—no, no pasa nada…yo…yo sólo…me preguntaba si te importa que te acompañe a casa

—(sonriéndole) eso me gustaría

El rubio rápidamente terminó de leer el informe en el que estaba ocupado y lo dejó en el lugar que le correspondía de acuerdo al orden que estaba empleando, revisó todo esperando no olvidar nada y finalmente salió de ahí con Kiara, se despidió de su secretaria agradeciéndole su ayuda y deseándole un buen fin de semana, la mujer le contestó con la misma cortesía y finalmente ambos jóvenes salieron de la oficina

—¿a dónde quieres ir? — Naruto

—¿eh…no se supone que vamos a casa? — Kiara

—mujer, aún somos jóvenes, podríamos ir a algún sitio a tomar algo y bailar ¿te parece?

—suena divertido

—bien, iremos a la casa a cambiarnos y luego salimos

De ese modo los dos se fueron algo más rápido para la casa, con tal de aprovechar mejor el tiempo, se cambiaron los dos de ropa, Naruto porque no iba a ir de fiesta con su túnica de Hokage, así que se puso un pantalón holgado de color negro con una polera roja sin mangas, mientras Kiara se puso unos pantalones ajustados se color rojo con una polera blanca también, la chica se sonrojó cuando él elogió su apariencia ya que se veía muy bien y se dirigieron a un lugar bastante popular

Pudieron entrar sin problemas a "la morada del diablo" que era el nombre del lugar aquel, ese lugar era popular entre los jóvenes ya que ponían buena música y era bastante concurrido, los tipos de la entrada estaban algo asombrados de ver al Hokage en un lugar como ese, pero principalmente era por la sorpresa ya que el anterior nunca se había visto haciendo algo público de ese tipo…aunque había que tener en cuenta que no estaba en edad para esas cosas y por más eficiente, responsable y poderoso que fuera, Naruto seguía siendo un joven de diecisiete años

Una vez dentro la luz era algo más baja, así que sólo los que le miraban con más detención podían reconocer que él era el Hokage, en la barra pidió una cerveza ya que no quería malos momentos ahí y Kiara le imitó, pronto la música los tentó y se fueron a la pista de baile rodeados de muchas otras personas

Naruto estaba pasándolo bastante bien, hacía mucho tiempo que no salía a disfrutar de ese modo, puesto que la última vez fue en su último "viaje" de introspección, en el cual se suponía que iba a estar un mes "encontrándose consigo mismo" y al final a los tres días se aburrió de eso y pasó el resto del tiempo de juerga, Kiara nunca había hecho algo así, pero por lo que el rubio podía decir también lo estaba pasando bien; el rubio estaba contento de que sus hermanos, ahora Namikaze poco a poco vayan acostumbrándose a su nueva vida, Yass por ejemplo había entrado a cursos de cocina y compró varios libros de lo mismo, ya que quería aprender a cocinar cosas que supieran mejor, Kana entró a una tienda de ropa ya que no quería pasar fuera de la aldea, Taro, Len y Krass ya le habían manifestado su interés por volverse jounin activos, así que los tenía en una especie de período de instrucción, no es que lo necesitaran realmente, pero se proponía principalmente inculcarles el trabajo en equipo y todos los valores que los ninjas de la hoja profesaban orgullosamente.

Lamentablemente siempre hay malas noticias capaces de arruinar un buen rato y en ese momento el rubio las recibió cuando unos ANBU entraron al local y se pusieron a sus lados, flanqueándolos

—Hokage-sama, le tenemos preocupantes noticias

—dime

—se ha visto una criatura pequeña y oscura en las afueras de la aldea, tal como ha ordenado se evitó el combate, pero debe estar próxima a llegar — ANBU

—está bien, iré de inmediato

Naruto cogió a Kiara se la mano y salieron corriendo de ahí seguidos por los ANBU, una vez fuera del local, Naruto pensó que perdería mucho tiempo si iba por el Kakyou (colmillo espejo) así que lucharía así mismo, Kiara comenzó a ir hacia la entrada de la aldea que era donde se reportó esto y Naruto iba sólo un metro delante suyo…pero al llegar se sorprendió al ver a Orochimaru y algunos otros ninjas ya en el lugar

—Hokage-sama, siento decirle que no es su deber enfrentar al enemigo en las filas de avanzada, sino que debe organizar las cosas y defender la villa — Orochimaru

Naruto odiaba admitirlo, pero su maestro tenía razón…una vez más, el Hokage no se suponía que fuese el primero en enfrentar al adversario, ya que esa era la tarea de los demás ninjas, él debía hacer todo lo posible dentro de sus medios para asegurar la protección y el bienestar de la aldea, aún si costaba unos cuantos ninjas

—encárgate de eso, por favor — Naruto

Orochimaru iba con una sonrisa entre los labios, iba a probar cómo sería luchar con esa cosa que fue capaz de destruir Suna, en estos momentos se escondía en el bosque cercano y estaba sola, ya que no andaban, o al menos no habían sido vistos, los monstruos más grandes que parecían ser sus subordinados

Cuando el sanin puso un pie afuera de la barrera de detección, el oscuro ser emergió de su escondite y lo enfrentó visualmente, casi como reconociendo su fuerza, sin embargo Orochimaru no tenía idea que alguien estaba a punto de arruinar su diversión

—Mayonaka no Taiyo (Sol de medianoche)

De pronto una pequeña esfera brillante comenzó a ascender unos metros en el cielo y de pronto pareció experimentar una explosión controlada, puesto que se convirtió en una esfera bastante grande, mucho más que cualquier bola de fuego que el rubio hubiese visto y produjo un enorme resplandor que hizo parecer como si en una gran zona a la redonda, la cual cubría toda la villa y algo de sus alrededores, hubiese luz solar, causando el conocido efecto en el enemigo, el cual pareció evaporarse al mínimo contacto con la luz

El resplandor sólo duro cinco segundos y luego todos quedaron mirando a quien había ejecutado la técnica, sin encontrarlo, seguramente debido a la oscuridad, pero Naruto señaló hacia el hospital y vieron que en el techo estaba Sasuke de pie, tenía una mano hacia arriba y en la otra unas vendas que seguramente se acababa de quitar de los ojos, pudo ver la mirada de Orochimaru sobre él, aunque llevaba cierta molestia, no era de rabia ni nada serio, sólo parecía algo decepcionado por no haber podido luchar

—no me miren a mí, él (apuntó a Naruto) me dio sólo cuatro días para recuperarme, no podía seguir ahí en el hospital — Sasuke

—si hubiera sabido que esto pasaría, me quedaba en el otro sitio — Naruto — buen trabajo a todos, será hasta mañana

El rubio dejó a los ANBU patrullando el lugar en caso de haber otra amenaza similar o al menos de similar naturaleza, a Sasuke le ordenó con gestos que vuelva al hospital y finalmente fue con Kiara de regreso a casa, eran alrededor de las doce de la noche y no tenía ánimo de nada, puesto que lo del ataque lo había dejado con la disposición necesaria para luchar, sin embargo tras oír las palabras de su sensei, le encontró la razón…una vez en casa le pidió a Kiara que se acueste con él, pero que no estaba con deseos de hacer nada, ella le entendió…como siempre y le acompañó en silencio hasta que ambos se hubieron metido en la cama

Naruto se volvió a poner hacia el lado opuesto que Kiara, igual que la otra vez…ella se quedó pensándolo hasta que al final lo abrazó por detrás y se pegó a su espalda, mientras le hacía cariño en el pelo

—¿tú crees que se me va a pasar esta sensación de impotencia?...no estoy acostumbrado a ver a alguien luchar sin ayudarlo — Naruto

—deberías confiar más en tus cercanos, tú sabes cuán fuertes son tu sensei y ese chico Uchiha… además si les pasa algo, tú eres capaz de intervenir para salvarlos…yo tengo fe en ti

—gracias

Con eso en mente, el rubio no pudo pedir más, sabía que era cierto y mientras dejara a cargo a gente en quien confiaba, no sólo por su lealtad, sino que por sus capacidades, no tendría problema en contemplar los combates, aunque eso no significaba que tuviese que dejarse estar sin hacer nada, un entrenamiento de vez en cuando no le haría ningún daño…

…al día siguiente despertó temprano, como se le estaba haciendo costumbre estos días, creó 2 clones y los mandó a la oficina mientras él seguía descansando en su cama, podría quedarse tranquilo ya que las réplicas eran capaces de manejar la aldea, pensaban igual que él y se preocupaban igualmente por la gente, así que no había problemas y si enviaba dos, era porque una vigilaba a la otra…si eran réplicas suyas, lo más probable es que en algún momento ellas también intenten escapar del trabajo. Un buen rato más tarde, a eso de las diez de la mañana, Kiara comenzó a despertar, se sorprendió de ver la hora y ver que aún estaba abrazada a Naruto

—¿no fuiste a trabajar hoy?

—no, mandé unos clones…le haré caso a mi sensei, de ahora en adelante sólo iré los lunes por la mañana, los viernes en la tarde y los días que haya reunión o algo importante, el resto del tiempo prefiero pasarlo haciendo otra cosa

Naruto se comenzó a levantar, le dijo que iría a ver a Sasuke, por lo que se metió a la ducha y salió de ahí vestido y arreglado, le faltaba únicamente la guadaña para completar su atuendo, pero no la iba a necesitar en el hospital…o eso esperaba, así que se despidió de la chica quien estaba vistiéndose para ir a su cuarto

El camino al hospital fue tranquilo, la gente le saludaba con respeto y aprecio, cosa que le encantaba, una vez que llegó al hospital…estaba ahí, Shizune lucía como si sólo estuviese esperando a que él llegase a ver a Sasuke, por lo que en vez de hablar con las mujeres que atendían en el mesón, fue directamente con la morena, a sabiendas que de un modo u otro tendría que preguntarle a ella

—¿Shizune, dónde está Sasuke? — Naruto

—en la habitación contigua a la que solías usar — Shizune

—gracias

Naruto avanzó hasta la habitación de su amigo, aunque le extrañó que Shizune no le estuviese siguiendo ni acosando como la vez anterior, sin embargo no le dio muchas vueltas al asunto y acabó por entrar en la habitación donde estaba Sasuke, se sorprendió al ver algunas flores y regalos y a Sasuke amarrado a la cama con bastante cable ninja

—jajaja…veo que te han tratado bien — Naruto

—¡no seas desleal! — Sasuke — me dijiste que tenía cuatro días y ya estoy bien, quiero irme para ponerme a entrenar!

—jajaja…no te preocupes, cuando me vaya le pediré a alguien que te venga a dar de alta… por cierto, estuvo muy buena esa técnica — Naruto — ¿puedo suponer que te basaste en mi soplo de viento no?

—así es…es lo más poderoso que he visto, después del Chibaku Tensei de Pain

—ya veo, me pareció una buena técnica, al explotar crea una gran explosión, pero que no se desborda…eso me dice mucho sobre tu control del fuego, pero recuerda que luego de acostumbrarte a tus ojos, aún tienes trabajo por hacer — Naruto

—no te preocupes, no lo he olvidado…si tan solo pudiera salir de aquí

—no seas así y aprovecha de descansar — Naruto — ¡ah! Y una cosa…la próxima vez que aparezca esa criatura, podrías no volver a hacer ese jutsu?

—¿por qué?

—porque al parecer la luz los hace volver a dondequiera que pertenezcan, el problema es que no sabemos si después van a atacar a alguien más o no, por lo que lo ideal sería vencerlos y eliminarlos definitivamente

—está bien…pero no sé si les afecta cualquier luz o sólo la que parece solar…

—no te preocupes, ya hablé con mi sensei para pedirle que él y mi padrino luchen la próxima vez

—Naruto…tengo algo importante que decirte

—soy todo oídos

—preferiría que te sientes (el rubio con algo de molestia, pero lo hizo) antes de quitarle los ojos a mi hermano…me metí en su mente y prácticamente recorrí toda su vida…me enteré de muchas cosas…creo que hasta cierto punto lo entiendo un poco…pero sigue mereciendo mucho más castigo del que ha recibido…el punto es que uno de sus últimos recuerdos…es respecto a ti

—Sasuke, si me quieres contar alguna experiencia de él cuando eran jóvenes o algo sobre tu clan, puedes hacerlo, pero no hagas tanta parafernalia — Naruto

—no es eso…los culpables de lo que pasó con Shizune e Izumo…fueron Anko y mi hermano…ella le dijo que tú estabas enamorado y para hacer que tú fueras a donde ella, hizo que mi hermano controlara a ese imbécil que sigue en coma e hiciera lo que ya todos sabemos

—… — Naruto

—¿oye me escuchas?

Naruto se pronto parecía como si se hubiese quedado congelado…nunca se esperó algo como eso y aunque cierta parte de él quería creerle a Shizune, aún resonaban las palabras de su sensei, que si era tan torpe como para dejar que alguien la bese sin su consentimiento, era una fracasada…pero esto suponía una nueva variable en su conflicto con la morena…es que…en cierta forma lo cambiaba todo ya que una persona controlada actúa de forma errática y prevenir eso era casi un imposible…pero…¿hacía eso alguna diferencia para él?...es decir…podría ser que la quería, pero estaba sumamente inseguro sobre sus sentimientos…¿acaso esto cambiaba todo el dolor que había sentido ese día?...¿quitaría eso, la imagen de ellos dos besándose que cada vez invadía su mente?...no supo a ciencia cierta cuánto tiempo pasó en sus dudas y pensamientos

De pronto Sasuke vio que pareció reaccionar, pero de todos modos no le hizo caso, ni le respondió ninguna de las preguntas que estaba haciéndole, sencillamente se puso de pie y dijo "tengo que irme", algo preocupado vio al rubio salir de su habitación, aunque al abrir la puerta vio a Shizune, seguramente estaba esperando a Naruto para hablar con él, pero el rubio tenía una cara que demostraba lo impactado que se encontraba, ella le preguntó si le pasaba algo, pero Naruto sólo murmuró "Sasuke está bien" y luego desapareció en medio del pasillo

La morena miró a Sasuke como preguntándole lo que pasaba, pero él sólo se encogió de hombros, cuando ella le preguntó si le había dicho alguna cosa, el Uchiha le respondió que si quería saberlo, debía preguntárselo a Naruto, puesto que él no era quien tenía que hablar con ella, la kunoichi no entendió mucho de qué iba toda esa situación, así que salió de la habitación para buscar a Naruto, entre las protestas de un molesto Sasuke que pedía que lo liberaran de esa maldita cama

Shizune dejó de hacer todo lo que se suponía tenía pendiente ese día y salió del hospital corriendo, su primer destino fue la oficina del Hokage, cuando llegó ahí al principio de alegró de verlo…pero cuando se fijó que había dos Naruto, les preguntó si alguno era el original, ellos negaros y luego les preguntó si sabían dónde estaba, pero ellos tampoco pudieron ayudarle, puesto que no tenían forma de averiguar su posición si no era buscando

—si ustedes fueran él y quisieran estar solos…¿dónde se esconderían?

—¿Por qué habríamos de decirte eso? — clon

—Sasuke le dijo algo a Naruto y él salió corriendo como un poseso de su habitación, después desapareció y no he sabido más de él

—no te vamos a ayudar, si él quiere estar solo, respeta su decisión y déjalo tranquilo — clon

Molesta, la mujer salió de ahí, decidió que buscaría primero en la casa que el rubio había comprado antes, así que se fue para allá, seguramente no iría al hogar de su clan, puesto que ahí había varias personas y no querría que lo vieran mal, él siempre intentaba mostrarse fuerte y compuesto…o como él decía, "calmado y en control"…cuando llegó a la casa, se fijó que estaba completamente vacía, intentó mirar por las ventanas, pero no había ni el más mínimo rastro de vida, así que decidió que intentaría encontrarlo en la mansión

Cuando tocó la puerta, se sorprendió de que Kiara fuese quien le haya abierto, la pelirroja iba a cerrarle la puerta, ya que lo último que Naruto había dicho es que no quería saber nada de ella, pero la morena puso el pie en la puerta de forma bastante ruda, entonces le dijo que por favor le escuchara, Kiara le dijo que tenía dos minutos…tiempo que Shizune aprovechó para decirle lo mismo que a los clones, la pelirroja se quedó pensando, por un lado estaba intrigada sobre qué podría haberle dicho Sasuke a Naruto, aunque tampoco le hacía mucha gracias contradecirle y dejar que Shizune le encuentre…pero supuso que podría hacerle creer que la estaba ayudando, aunque tampoco tenía certeza de que no era así

—supongo que puede haber ido al refugio, poca gente lo conoce y en estos momentos está vacío

La morena le dio las gracias y salió presurosa al lugar que Kiara le había indicado, mientras tanto la pelirroja sonreía porque su plan había resultado, no sabía qué podría haberle dicho Sasuke, pero si salió huyendo de Shizune, seguramente iría a un lugar que ella no conociera…y afortunadamente a ella le había contado bastantes cosas de su vida como para saber el primer lugar donde había vivido

La pelirroja circulaba por barrios que nunca había transitado anteriormente, sabía de ese sector sólo por narraciones de Naruto, llegó hasta el sitio que él había descrito y de pronto llegó a unos bloques de departamentos, subiendo una pequeña escaleras y llegando frente a una puerta de color naranja, escuchó algo en el interior y se fijó que la puerta estaba abierta

El rubio nunca esperó verse interrumpido, pero cuando vio a la persona que acababa de llegar, se sorprendió de ver a Kiara ahí, él estaba llorando sentado en un sillón pequeño, dicho mueble se lo había regalado el tercer Hokage al poco tiempo de haberse instalado en ese departamento, cuando la chica entró sencillamente se mantuvo en silencio y se acercó a él, le tomó una mano y tras sentarse en el suelo frente a él se quedó ahí…manteniendo el contacto, como haciéndole sentir que no estaba solo

—¿Kiara…qué debo hacer?

—no entiendo a qué te refieres Naruto

—Sasuke me dijo que Itachi estuvo controlando a Izumo…lo que ocurrió no fue culpa de Shizune… pero no sé cómo darle la cara…además…aún me duele cuando pienso en ella y en lo injusto que he sido…no sé qué hacer

—¿qué sientes por ella?

—no lo sé…¿no te molesta…yo también te gusto no? — Naruto — ¿no prefieres que me quede así como estamos ahora…o aceptarías que tenga algo con Shizune?

—eso no es mi decisión Naruto, yo sólo quiero verte feliz, si no es conmigo…lo acepto

—¿Qué aún no entiendes? — Naruto — yo te quiero, pero no soporto esa actitud tuya de esclava, prácticamente no tienes vida además se seguir todas las órdenes que recibes, temes hablarme por miedo a molestarme cuando nunca me he mostrado enojado contigo!...siempre esperas a que te pida o te diga algo…ni siquiera me atrevo a preguntarte qué cosas te gustan, porque de seguro me dirás que sólo quieres lo mismo que yo

—yo…lo siento…no

—¡podrías actuar como una persona normal! — Naruto — te valoras menos que este miserable suelo, para ti cualquier cosa vale más que tú, debes comenzar por quererte a ti misma para poder querer a alguien más

Naruto se fijó que Kiara estaba intentando contener las lágrimas con todas sus fuerzas, la chica había ido a consolarlo o acompañarlo y él había terminado gritándole y discutiendo por ella, detestaba ver a la gente llorando, especialmente si era su culpa, pero tenía que decírselo en algún momento…al final se puso de pie y cuando pasó junto a ella le dijo

—lo siento…no quise ser tan grosero, pero tenía que decírtelo

Naruto atravesó la puerta de su antiguo departamento y de desapareció de ahí, el rubio tenía que encontrar a Shizune urgentemente, había sido tremendamente injusto con ella y su terquedad le había impedido ver más allá de lo que sus ojos le indicaban…se había quedado cegado por el dolor y al final todo acabó mal, sin abandonar su transformación en viento se fue hasta su oficina, pero no había rastro de Shizune, le preguntó a los clones y éstos le dijeron que ella lo había estado buscando, pero ellos no le dijeron nada, así que fue al siguiente punto del itinerario…en el hospital tampoco pudo encontrarla, ya que en forma de viento podía cumplir amplias zonas, al no encontrarla ahí fue a su vieja casa y no la vio…fue entonces cuando se le ocurrió que podría haber ido al refugio a buscarlo, por lo que él también fue hacia allá

Cuando Naruto fue al sitio donde estaba el refugio, se sorprendió de ver a Shizune de rodillas en el suelo, llorando frente a la puerta que actualmente estaba cerrada, podía ver la sinceridad y la tristeza en su rostro y en sus lágrimas y se sentía miserable ya que su terquedad y necedad eran los únicos responsables de aquello, entonces se materializó, pero abrazándola…cosa que sorprendió y sobresaltó a Shizune, quien dio un pequeño saltito por la sorpresa, pero rápidamente reconoció quien la contenía y se puso a llorar ahora en sus brazos

—por favor perdóname…he sido un tonto y un ciego…

—lo sé — Shizune — me di cuenta

—Sasuke…él me contó que Itachi había controlado a ese pobre infeliz que tienes en coma…no fue tu culpa y yo me negué a aceptarlo hasta el día de hoy…por favor perdóname…yo…yo te sigo queriendo

—no puedo estar enojada contigo…te amo demasiado

—dame una nueva oportunidad…por favor

—todas las que quieras

Shizune levantó el rostro y lo acercó a Naruto quien le dio un beso, el cual iba cargado de mucho amor, ambos estuvieron con sus labios fundidos durante bastantes minutos, entre intensas respiraciones por su nariz para no romper el contacto, hasta que él sintió que deseaba ver a la morena al rostro, por lo que gentilmente separó los labios de ella y moviendo la cabeza de la mujer con su mano se quedó a escasos centímetros, con un estrecho contacto visual

—perdóname por ser tan injusto

—sólo bésame y te perdonaré

El rubio hizo exactamente como le dijeron, le dio un beso y la abrazó muy fuerte, no supo con certeza cuánto tiempo pasaron así, pero al menos para él fue bastante, entonces cuando ya se sintió mucho más calmado y había acallado ese enorme remordimiento que le había nacido, se separó de la morena y le dijo que volvieran a la aldea ya que con su salida deberían haber varios preocupados por su condición actual

La más recientemente formada pareja corrió a toda velocidad de regreso a la villa, entre sonrisas y alguna que otra carcajada cómplice, se divertían como dos niños haciendo travesuras en el bosque hasta que después de poco más de media hora regresaron a la aldea, el primer lugar que visitaron fue la oficina del rubio, aunque la hora de trabajo haya terminado, sus réplicas aún seguían ahí, éstos se sorprendieron al ver a Naruto entrar de la mano con Shizune, pero ante sus caras de asombro, el rubio simplemente los deshizo, Shizune comenzó a darle un apasionado beso ahí mismo, afortunadamente a esa hora no debía andar mucha gente, puesto que eran recién pasadas las nueve, pero él después de seguirle el juego un rato se separó diciendo que tenía que ir a su terreno para avisarle a los demás que estaba bien, porque después de que Shizune les hubiese preguntado con tanta desesperación si sabían su paradero, seguramente ellos también estarían preocupados

Hicieron algo similar, solo que al momento de saltar por los tejados no llevaban las manos tomadas para no caerse o tropezar torpemente, Naruto estaba bastante contento por la situación, mientras que Shizune sentía como si su sueño se hubiese hecho realidad ya que acababa de ponerse nuevamente en buenos términos con el chico al que amaba y que afortunadamente también reconocía sus sentimientos por ella

Llegaron hasta los terrenos del clan Namikaze, Naruto golpeó la puerta de una de las casas grandes, por lo que fue Yusuke quien le abrió

—Naruto, ¿sabes por qué Kiara… (se calló al ver que estaba con Shizune)…no te preocupes — Yusuke

—¿Kiara está bien?

—sí, sólo era curiosidad…me alegra que haya sido encontrado, nos tenía preocupado

El rubio sólo hizo un gesto con la cabeza a modo de agradecimiento y pasó con la morena al interior de la casa, recorrieron uno de los pasillos hasta llegar a la más pequeña, pero principal que era su morada, así que entre besos y abrazos subieron las escaleras hasta llegar al cuarto de Naruto

Lo que ellos no sabían es que hace casi una hora atrás, Kiara había llegado nuevamente caracterizada como ANBU, pero Yusuke quien la sintió llegar y se acercó a verla, pudo notar que estaba llorando, le preguntó qué le había pasado y ella se limitó a decir que Naruto estaba bien y ella sólo necesitaba descansar un poco, dejando al cincuentón algo intrigado y aunque podía estar tranquilo por Naruto, esa preocupación la pasó a ocupar ella

Sobre la cama del rubio estaba apoyada Shizune de espaldas, el rubio la tenía arrinconada con sus brazos, mientras ella ansiosa esperaba lo que por mucho tiempo había estado anhelando, Naruto le abrió la túnica que siempre llevaba, mostrando que debajo sólo llevaba ropa interior, eso le sacó una sonrisita coqueta al rubio mientras que Shizune recorría su cuerpo por sobre la ropa, notando que él estaba más que listo y dispuesto para consumar lo que estaban sintiendo, ella se levantó un poco para sacarse la bata y el rubio le levantó el sujetador para poder tocar sus pechos directamente, sintió las cálidas y firmes manos de Naruto en esa delicada y sensible parte de su anatomía…y por la pura emoción cerró los ojos como esperando lo que él haría a continuación…

Lo extraño fue que el rubio no la volvió a tocar, dejó su mano en el mismo sitio y pareció como si se hubiese detenido por completo en las caricias que le daba a Shizune, la morena abrió los ojos como esperando una respuesta y se topó con la mirada perdida que Naruto tenía en esos momentos, levantó un poco su rodilla como para asegurarse de la erección del rubio y pudo comprobar que su cuerpo seguía interesado en ella, pero él, al parecer no…poco después el rubio reaccionó y se separó un poco de Shizune pidiéndole perdón, pero simplemente algo se le vino a la mente y no podía…no podía hacer eso ahora

—lo siento…por favor…no sé — Naruto

—no te preocupes…te puedo esperar…ya llevo tiempo esperando que me escuches…puedo esperar a que estés listo…además contigo a mi lado la espera será mucho más llevadera — Shizune

La morena pensaba que Naruto aún debía tener problemas con el asunto del malentendido, podría haber aceptado que ella lo quería a él y todo fue una maquinación de Anko e Itachi para herirlo psicológica y emocionalmente, pero seguramente aún le dolía el acordarse de eso y ella con tal de tenerlo, iba a esperarle cuanto falta hiciera

—mu….

Naruto iba a darle las gracias por su comprensión, sin embargo de pronto pareció como si le llegase una revelación y sintió una enorme presencia que lo alertó pero del modo más fuerte e impactante, posible, la kunoichi médico pudo comprobar que su rostro se volvió totalmente serio y frío, cualquiera que le viese diría que sentía miedo; el rubio sudó frío ante lo que sus sentidos le decían, así que se puso una polera, cogió la guadaña que estaba en la muralla y salió por la ventana sin decir una palabra

Cuando salió de sus territorios, pudo ver que varios ANBU andaban por el lugar, esperándolo seguramente, mientras que otros patrullaban los alrededores buscando al que poseía tal youki, Naruto sabía que algo no andaba bien y al mirar hacia el cielo, se dio cuenta de lo que era…sobre la aldea había un enorme portal, aún inactivo, de por lo menos veinte metros de diámetro…y seguía creciendo

—¿Qué es eso? — ANBU

—un portal…seguramente eso lleve a una dimensión paralela de donde salieron los bijou…o al menos este…no sé cuál es, pero es fuerte — Naruto — ordena que Orochimaru, Jiraiya, Tsunade y Sasuke sean los únicos que lo enfrenten

—¿y usted Hokage-sama? — ANBU

—llegado este punto…la única forma de evitar que eso se trague la aldea completa…es cerrarlo desde el interior

Naruto rápidamente puso sus ojos rojos, conjurando el poder demoníaco que él ahora también dominaba, y entonces en la cabeza de su arma, en la parte del filo salieron dos grandes alas rojas que le permitieron elevarse rápidamente, entre la mirada de muchos ninjas que veían con preocupación el escenario que ponía a toda la aldea en peligro

—Naruto…. — Kiara

—¡Naruto! — Sasuke

—Naruto… — Orochimaru y Jiraiya

Finalmente el resplandor escarlata que permitía ubicar al Hokage, desapareció de la vista de todos, perdiéndose dentro del portal aquel que poco a poco comenzó a reducirse de tamaño

—tenías razón…no puedo creer que pueda vencerme en la manipulación de portales interdimensionales …pero al menos lo hemos sacado del camino — ¿?

—ahora la aldea está a nuestra merced — ¿? 2!


	24. Esperanza Silenciosa

CAPITULO 23 Esperanza Silenciosa

La mayoría de los ninjas quedaron con la boca abierta, el joven que había asumido como Hokage hace sólo unos pocos días se había enfrentado a una gran amenaza, sacrificándose para proteger la aldea…era como si el destino cruel de todos aquellos que se convertían en Hokage fuese la muerte…con una excepción hasta el momento

El problema era que podían sentir la amenaza aún presente, ese portal era cosa seria, pero quien lo conjuró seguía presente, rápidamente el ANBU dio las instrucciones dejadas por Naruto diciendo que sólo los mencionados por él podían enfrentar a los enemigos, cosa que Orochimaru aprovechó para tomar el mando de la situación, ordenando a los demás permanecer detrás y no intervenir bajo ninguna circunstancia

Un ANBU del clan Hyuga pudo advertirles que varios metros delante de la aldea se encontraban dos sujetos, uno era el descrito como "Ni" mientras que el otro era nuevo, era un tipo con apariencia humana, sólo que medía casi dos metros y medio, su estructura era estilizada, tenía una musculatura visible, pero su cuerpo era muy esbelto, lo más notorio es que tenía una cabeza animal, casi como de lobo y toda su piel era del más puro e inmaculado color blanco (así como una especie de Anubis, pero blanco y con cabeza de lobo) y no pudo ver nada que indicara el número que le daba su nombre

—yo me encargo del dos colas, lo tengo pendiente — Sasuke

—está bien, Jiraiya ayúdame con el otro…Tsunade, espera y procura ayudar en caso que fallemos — Orochimaru

De ese modo los tres hombres marcharon adelante a toda velocidad, Sasuke rápidamente realizó el chidori y cubrió su mano con electricidad para intentar dañar rápidamente a su rival, pero éste dio medio giro y puso a modo de escudo la capa negra que portaba, deteniendo su ataque en seco

El moreno se encontraba justo detrás del adversario y por la cercanía, además de su Sharingan, pudo notar lo fino y contorneado de su estructura, dándole la razón a Naruto, tenía el cuerpo de una mujer, así que seguramente los monstruos estos seguían un patrón similar a su último recipiente, el problema fue que no pudo meditar mucho tiempo sobre lo que conocían acerca de ellos, puesto que la enemiga dio un rápido giro en el cual le arrojó una gran cantidad de proyectiles

Sasuke afortunadamente tuvo los reflejos y los ojos para dar varios saltos hacia atrás, lo que sumado a unas volteretas le permitió librarse de esa técnica, aunque por muy poco, el moreno volvió a ver a su adveraría y pudo notar un pequeño resplandor en sus ojos, seguido de un nuevo ataque, puesto que desde el suelo oscuro…más bien de las sombras, brotaron una gran cantidad de figuras oscuras con siluetas humanas, el Uchiha pronto se vio rodeado por al menos un centenar de oscuros enemigos y si bien no sería gran problema para él quemarlos a todos, no sabía si eso le permitía librarse de una vez por todas de el enemigo o sólo seguiría retrasándolo como había hecho hasta el momento

Como no tenía muchas opciones, intentó darse un poco de tiempo con unas bombas de humo, por lo que lanzó al suelo tres de estos elementos y dentro de la protección que le brindaban, hizo unos sellos rápidamente para luego cubrir nuevamente su mano de electricidad, entonces salió del humo atravesando a dos figuras con el chidori, cuando vio a dos de los enemigos hacer sellos, pudo reconocer un jutsu de viento, que gracias a sus ojos pudo esquivar, le sorprendió ver que uno de los enemigos usara chakra y jutsus como él, puesto que no se reportaba haber visto eso, los poderes de los bijou y sus séquitos solían ser como habilidades inherentes a ellos…y esto era un método de pelea humano…un momento

…posiciones de manos…jutsus de viento…movimiento rápido y estereotipado tal como un ninja… no había duda alguna, éstos eran los habitantes de la aldea de la arena, o al menos los ninja; seguramente este sujeto, de algún modo, absorbía los cuerpos y los convertía en sus armas…ahora con mayor razón debía eliminarlo de una vez por todas

Siguió esquivando los ataques y contraatacando con el chidori, pero sentía que avanzaba muy lento…sabía que la luz podría hacerlos desaparecer, pero no quería que el enemigo principal desapareciera junto con ellos, así que rodeando una de sus manos con una cantidad moderada de fuego la acercó a uno de los ninjas poseídos…

…pero a éste no le afectó en lo más mínimo…de hecho al intentar algo que no dio resultado, otro le dio una patada por la espalda, así que Sasuke quedó bastante confundido, quiso volver a intentarlo sólo que con más poder, así que inspiró profundo y cual dragón, al exhalar liberó una gran cantidad de fuego que consumió a las sombras, pero no los hizo desaparecer como su otra técnica lo había hecho anteriormente…algo estaba pasando…

Lamentablemente los pensamientos de Sasuke se vieron interrumpidos ya que sorpresivamente "Ni" apareció desde atrás, por uno de sus costados, enterrándole una extraña arma que parecía un aro con varios pinchos en distintos lugares, el Uchiha se resintió ya que le atravesaron por la zona de los riñones, pero no iba a dejarse perder…al menos podría intentar un jutsu de fuego con tal de terminar el combate y pedir atención médica

—Katon no Muchi (Látigo De Fuego)

Sasuke rápidamente hizo una especie de cuerda de fuego salir de ambas manos, y las utilizó para atrapar al adversario…o hacerlo desaparecer, sin embargo sus planes no salieron como lo esperó ya que la criatura no desapareció, sino que fue capturada por el cuello y la cintura, pero tras apenas un par de segundos, desapareció en el aire en un movimiento que no pudo descifrar, no había modo que eso fuera un jutsu de transportación o un simple movimiento a alta velocidad… simplemente se había tele transportado

Ahora volvió a aparecer desde atrás por un costado, pero en un usuario del Sharingan, y menos en Sasuke, no resultaría dos veces el mismo truco, así que ahora estuvo preparado y cuando iba a ser nuevamente atacado, usó los látigos para arrebatarle el extraño aro y darle una patada aprovechando su sorpresa; al verse superada en ese movimiento, "Ni" volvió a desaparecer y las sombras intentaron acabarla nuevamente, pero ahora él estaba más preparado y suelto dado que podía utilizar fuego, así que dio un gran salto para alejarse un poco de la masa y quedar de frente y no rodeado como estaba, concentró algo de fuego en su mano derecha y apretando los dientes aguantó el dolor que le produjo al quemar su piel…fue duro, pero tenía que hacerlo para evitar la pérdida de sangre de la herida mientras duraba la pelea

—Katon Kanningu Daichi (Círculo Ígneo) — Sasuke

El Uchiha puso sus manos en el suelo y a medida que los enemigos avanzaban, él los esperaba bajo su atenta y calculadora mirada, en el momento en que estuvieron más cerca, él activó el jutsu haciendo que desde el suelo emergiera un círculo de fuego que lo rodeó y rápidamente se expandió, consumiendo a los enemigos, sin embargo éstos en su origen habían sido ninjas, por lo que varios saltaron para evitar la trampa y atacarlos, pero cuando se estaba preparando para recibirlos, se topó con que "Ni" apareció justo delante suyo, podría no tener su arma, pero seguía siendo muy peligroso dejarle asestarle un golpe, por lo que se envolvió completamente en fuego y se elevó por los aires

—pensando: _si el fuego normal no la hace desaparecer…¿por qué el otro ataque si?...la electricidad del chidori tampoco la esfumó…será por el poder…o será porque concentré mucha más energía, creando una verdadera reacción que imitaba al sol…¡eso!...¡su debilidad es la luz solar, no cualquier luz!_ — Sasuke

El Uchiha comenzó a utilizar su ventajosa posición para lanzar numerosas bolas de fuego desde sus manos, ahora que controlaba la emisión de su elemento, le era muy fácil hacerlo sin hacer sellos ni decir nada, así que poco a poco las sombras iban cayendo y la enemiga principal no parecía poder alcanzarlo en lo alto…hubo un momento en que la comenzó a atacar exclusivamente a ella, pero evadió la primera fila de bolas de fuego teletransportándose, sin embargo Sasuke siguió atacándola ahora en su nueva posición…y por alguna razón, simplemente pasaron cerca suyo y no le dieron, pese a que juraba haber apuntado a ella directamente, volvió a lanzarle llamaradas, pero se volvió a teletransportar y cuando la perseguía después de sus movimientos…ella alejaba los fuegos sin hacer nada…al menos no aparentemente

—¿por qué algunas veces se teletransporta y otras los desvía? — Sasuke — pensando: _¿será que no puede teletransportarse dos veces seguidas? _

El moreno contempló analíticamente a su adversaria, aunque de pronto vio ese extraño resplandor en sus ojos que había presenciado cuando hizo aparecer las sombras, entonces miró a todos lados sin saber lo que pasaba…hasta que algo muy duro lo golpeó en el aire y lo hizo caer violentamente al suelo

Sasuke vio con rabia que desde el cielo caían ocho extraños meteoritos en torno a ellos, eran como rocas, pero rodeadas de un extraño resplandor verde, entonces comprendió que esa era la forma que tenían de aparecer estas infernales criaturas. Los meteoritos caían al suelo y tras unos segundos de quietud, se levantaban las figuras descritas por el rubio y dibujadas por Sai, eran exactamente como él las había mencionado, el problema era que no conocían nada más sobre ellas, así que como primer instinto buscó a una que estaba más cerca y le arrojó una gran llamarada desde su mano, el fuego lo rodeó por completo y la criatura no hizo el más mínimo esfuerzo por evitarlo, dejando pensativo al moreno si era porque no pudo hacer nada por evadirlo, o sencillamente no era necesario hacerlo

Cuando el fuego fue pasando se dio cuenta que era lo segundo, el monstruo seguía avanzando como si el fuego no fuera más que una simple brisa…entonces cómo es que le iba a enfrentar…

El problema se agravó aún más cuando cayeron los restantes proyectiles y se levantó una de estas criaturas por cada meteorito, mientras el Uchiha pensaba rápidamente en un modo de hacerle frente a esas cosas, incluso intentó con el Chidori, pero lo único que consiguió fue lastimarse mucho la mano al golpear su cuerpo, casi fue como puñetear una roca irrompible

—jajaja…¿es que aún no lo entiendes?...la energía que ustedes llaman chakra no nos afecta… es algo obsoleto que no les servirá de nada…hemos sido creados exclusivamente para eliminarlos y supusiste que podrías con nosotros — Ni

—pensando: _así que es eso…pero…no puede ser…Ino y las demás vencieron a uno de ellos con un jutsu, era algo místico y definitivamente uno de los más potentes de los que haya oído, pero aún así lo eliminaron…¿habrá sido sólo porque ese era algo bestial y no estaba tan desarrollado?_ — Sasuke

El Uchiha esquivó el golpe de la criatura que estaba cerca suyo y se alejó un poco más para pensar, el lugar estaba lleno de fuego, puesto que él había arrojado llamas por todas partes, de pronto vio una fugaz luz en el cielo y por un instante se preocupó, pero al recordar que era aún plena noche se calmó un poco, así que miró a la aldea y vio a su maestro concentrado en algo

—¡Kakashi no!

—¡Kirin! — Kakashi

Desde el tormentoso cielo brotó un rayo que iba de lleno sobre "Ni", sin embargo ésta sólo hizo que sus ojos brillaran una vez más y el ataque se desvió a su voluntad…siendo sumamente conveniente que avanzara en línea recta hacia delante…directamente hacia donde estaba Sasuke

—maldición…Chidori! — Sasuke

El Uchiha vio que la técnica se acercaba velozmente hacia él, agradecía que la velocidad se haya reducido significativamente tras el desvío o no tendría tiempo ni de reaccionar, pero de todos modos la técnica iba muy rápido como para esquivarla, así que sólo hizo el chidori e intentó extenderlo lo más que pudo, con el objetivo de "cortar" el rayo ejecutado por el ninja copia…

Al final, la técnica perdió bastante potencia, pero acabó explotando apenas unos metros delante de Sasuke quien recibió una fuerte descarga en el que era su único brazo en buenas condiciones, quedando sentado en el suelo y en una muy mala posición

—no quería intentar esto tan pronto…pero definitivamente no tengo opción…si no lo logro ahora… será todo…¡Amaterasu!

Las llamas negras aparecieron sorprendiendo a "Ni", ya que nunca las vio venir hasta que las tenía encima, al parecer al ser oscuras no pudo verlas en medio de la oscuridad…como si viera los contrastes y no las cosas directamente

—¡ahhhh!!...¡Quítame esto!....¡Por qué no me lo puedo quitar!

Sasuke se había desmayado hace varios instantes ya, sólo pudo lanzar una pequeña cantidad de llamas negras, que afortunadamente habían sido suficientes para alcanzar al enemigo y cubrirlo en gran parte de su extensión, cuando su cuerpo estaba en el suelo, rápidamente apareció Tsunade con la intención de cubrirlo de los otros monstruos enormes, pero entre gritos de agonía pudo ver que tras caer quien los había traído, ellos también caían tras ella

-mientras tanto, con Jiraiya y Orochimaru-

Los dos sanin miraban expectantes al nuevo adversario, podían no ser capaces de categorizar el youki en niveles de poder como lo hacía Naruto, pero si era capaz de hacer algo tan peligroso que el mismo jinchuuriki tuviera que arriesgarse de ese modo, seguramente era alguien de peligro…si tan solo supieran que número representaba…al menos podrían hacerse una idea

El enemigo los miraba con desdén, como si pensara que no eran rivales para él, aunque por otro lado Orochimaru avanzaba un poco, dejando que Jiraiya se escude en su figura por mientras reunía el chakra y la energía natural suficiente para poder activar el modo ermitaño

—Kuchiyose Rashoumon — Orochimaru

Orochimaru ahora invocó las tres puertas defensivas, sus tamaños eran colosales, pero era necesario que así fuese dado que el enemigo lucía poderoso, Jiraiya estaba detrás de estas barreras, escondido preparando su forma más poderosa y esperando la ocasión más indicada para atacar, el enemigo podía saber que había dos de ellos, pero si dedicaba parte de su atención a él, con tal de prevenir un ataque sorpresa, ya estaría ayudando a Orochimaru, su antiguo compañero, y finalmente cuando el domador de serpientes esté en aprieto o bien sea el enemigo quien lo esté, haría su aparición

—Doton Uitenpen (estilo de tierra, rueda de la fortuna) — Orochimaru

Orochimaru hizo uno de sus jutsus más fuertes desde el comienzo del combate, sin embargo sin que el oponente se moviera siquiera, salieron de entre sus ropas cinco esferas blancas que bloquearon e hicieron inútil por completo el jutsu de Orochimaru

—¿eso es lo mejor que tienes?...

—¿Cuál es tu nombre, criatura? — Orochimaru

—¿nombre?…yo no necesito algo como eso…pero si lo deseas saber…soy el quinto

—ya veo…entonces puedo vencerte

De la boca de Orochimaru salió una serpiente que tras abrir sus fauces le permitió asir la empuñadura de su katana kusanagi, el sanin rápidamente cargó hacia su adversario e intentó atacarlo, pero las mismas esferas lo protegieron inmediatamente formando un escudo defensor delante de él

Orochimaru intentó atravesar este escudo con su espada, pero sencillamente no pudo hacerle ni un rasguño…aunque con la intención de hacerlo discretamente, invocó una enorme cantidad de serpientes, las cuales se colaron por los lados del escudo acercándose al "Quinto" con el objetivo de eliminarlo

Una de las esferas emitió un rayo de color anaranjado que fue hacia el místico ser, sin embargo cuando estuvo a punto de darle, se desvió hacia un lado e hizo un trazado circular en torno a él, por lo que cuando las serpientes entraron en contacto con ese círculo, éste se encendió en llamas

Orochimaru saltó hacia atrás a modo defensivo cuando se dio cuenta del peligro que enfrentaba, ese sujeto podría ejecutar maniobras con todos los elementos sin ni siquiera hacer un gran esfuerzo, así que iba a tener que ir con mucho cuidado

Jiraiya contemplaba con algo de nerviosismo la magnitud de las habilidades del enemigo, si era capaz de utilizar los cinco elementos y no hacer ni el más mínimo esfuerzo, haría que ese fuese el más recio enemigo que hubiesen enfrentado nunca

—Seigen no fuuin…Kai (sello de restricción, liberar) — Orochimaru

El sanin se cabellos blancos quedó sorprendido, no esperaba que Orochimaru fuese a utilizar la totalidad de su chakra desde el comienzo, la energía de su viejo compañero era incluso visible a simple vista, para él que podía sentirla, era increíble que tuviese tanto poder por sí mismo, viendo el combate observó que estaba haciendo unos sellos para terminar diciendo…

—Kanpeki Na Repurika (Réplica Perfecta) — Orochimaru

EL sanin dijo el nombre del jutsu e hizo una copia junto a él, este otro Orochimaru también tenía la espada Kusanagi, aunque de momento no la lanzó, ya que mientras el original cargaba hacia delante, la copia hacía unos sellos para terminar lanzándole un dragón de fuego al enemigo con el objetivo de cubrir al original para que su ataque no fuera el bloqueado…

…lamentablemente, el escudo volvió a cortar el avance del original, mientras que el ataque de fuego siguió su recorrido hasta impactar al "Quinto" sin que éste hiciera ni el más mínimo gesto de dolor o contrariedad, en ese momento de otra de las esferas salió una especie de rayo azul que impactó a Orochimaru y resultó que era un chorro de agua a alta presión que lo cortó desde un hombro hasta la cadera del otro lado

Jiraiya se sobresaltó en un comienzo ya que hasta donde había visto y percibido con sus habilidades sensoriales mejoradas, ese Orochimaru era el auténtico…sin embargo desde el suelo le salieron serpientes y se regeneró cada parte…quedando como si ahora hubiesen dos de ellos…y lo más impresionante era que ambos tenían la misma energía…

…realmente son clones perfectos

Ahora los tres Orochimaru embistieron contra el enemigo, el sanin creía que los jutsus o al menos los corrientes no le afectarían, así que asumió que su espada era lo único que podría acabarlo, pero las esferas nuevamente hicieron de las suyas, la de agua volvió a partirlo por la mitad, mientras que la de fuego calcinó a otro de los sanin que arremetía contra la criatura, mientras que el tercero que había logrado avanzar un poco más, fue triturado por una ráfaga de viento cortante

"Quinto" contemplaba los fútiles intentos de su adversario por pasar su barrera, pero no lograba nada, sus esferas utilizaban Youki, por lo que eran más potentes que el chakra convencional que cualquier otro humano podría utilizar en su contra, así que era virtualmente infalible

Diez copias de Orochimaru se levantaron en total, todos ellos portaban la misma arma legendaria y con ella corrieron hacia su adversario quien pudo eliminar a siete de ellos son los distintos poderes de sus esferas, mientras que los otros tres lograron pasar esa valla, "Quinto" esquivó al primero, pero el segundo le enterró la espada en una pierna y el otro le hizo un corte horizontal en el pecho…

Después de realizar su ataque, las esferas volvieron a disparar contra los que habían dañado al mítico enemigo, quien retrocedió unos metros, con sus esferas siguiéndole muy de cerca, entonces aprovechando las grandes cantidades de fuego de los alrededores, Jiraiya hizo unos sellos y realizó el jutsu del pantano infernal, entrampando los pies del enemigo en un lodo combustible que rápidamente propagó las llamas, entonces dio un gran salto para acabar de liquidarlo

—Cho Odama Rasengan!

La enorme esfera espiral del sanin dio de lleno en el enemigo quien sólo dio una pequeña risita que molestó mucho a Jiraiya, pese a estar siendo calcinado vivo y haber recibido una de sus más poderosas técnicas, estaba intacto y riéndose de él…aunque cuando lo miró más detenidamente aún tenía las heridas que Orochimaru le hizo y de las cuales salía una espesa sangre de color negro

—tonto…¿no lo habías notado?...los ataques normales hechos con chakra no le hacen nada — Orochimaru

"Quinto" comprobó que ahora había veintiséis de los pálidos sanin con esa endemoniada espada, y como no se encontraba en la mejor de las condiciones, decidió que sería mejor irse de ahí, antes de terminar como "Ni" así que juntando las cinco esferas en una formación pentagonal creó rápidamente un portal, por el cual huyó de ahí

—uff…se nos escapó — Jiraiya

—no…nos salvamos…

Orochimaru terminó de decir eso y cayó al suelo…mientras que todos los demás se convertían en un gran número de serpientes que huía hacia los arbustos, para ponerse a salvo del fuego que rodeaba el lugar, vio a Sasuke y se fijó que tenía varias heridas y estaba inconsciente, aunque estaba bajo los cuidados de Tsunade, vio también como los ANBU y la mayoría de los jounin de la aldea estaban a la espera de una palabra de ánimo o alguna orden, así que les indicó llevarse a Orochimaru al hospital y apagar las llamas que Sasuke había provocado

—Jiraiya-sama…¿qué pasará con el Hokage, Naruto-sama? — ANBU

Orochimaru escuchó eso (estaba débil para mantenerse en pie, pero seguía consciente) y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para apoyar los brazos en el suelo y levantar un poco la cabeza, el ninja lo miró y también lo hicieron los que se suponía iban a ayudarlo

—Naruto es la persona más terca que he conocido y estoy seguro que sería capaz de regresar del mismo infierno si fuese necesario…ten fe que regresará…puede que tarde un poco, pero lo hará

Después de esas palabras, los ninjas se contagiaron un poco de su ánimo, llevaron al sanin hasta el hospital para que descanse, mientras una molesta Tsunade llevaba a Sasuke consigo hacia el recinto asistencial, la rubia vio a Shizune llorando entre la multitud de ninjas que había, le puso una mano en el hombro y le dijo que conociendo a Naruto, no tendría que esperar tanto…luego siguió su camino ya que el Uchiha necesitaba atención lo más pronto posible

….

Naruto estaba sentado en un extraño sitio, no entendía cómo es que el portal lo había conducido hasta ahí, pero al menos había logrado cerrarlo sin que se trague toda la aldea…su instinto le decía que en ese sitio había abundancia de seres con niveles elevados de youki, así que no sería un mundo abandonado, por más que sus ojos, a simple vista, le dijeran lo contrario

Una de las cosas que más le llamó la atención, era que todo estaba al revés, el mar era el piso, por así decirlo, mientras que hacia el cielo estaba la tierra, los árboles y las montañas…motivo por el cual el sitio era muy oscuro y tenebroso, Naruto estaba sentado sobre el mar, en una posición en que pudo estar cómodamente para pensar, tenía la guadaña sobre sus piernas mientras repasaba las cosas más básicas que ya conocía

—un portal es un cono de energía, donde el vértice es más angosto y absorbe las cosas que están en la base, la cual es más amplia… — Naruto — un lado controla y el otro aspira…en teoría, soy capaz de crear muchos…pero nunca me he fijado de a dónde llevan, simplemente los hago para absorber seres vivos…o todo lo que esté dentro del alcance…no sé cómo voy a volver

Naruto pensó que tal vez había en ese extraño mundo, algún sitio especial, donde hubiera mayor energía o puede que incluso haya algún rastro de chakra, así que decidió ir caminando por el mar mientras iba mirando hacia arriba, se fijó que la superficie era totalmente lisa, plana y regular…si era un mar, era el más calmo que había visto en su vida

Estuvo por mucho tiempo caminando, pero todo parecía igual en todas partes, hacia arriba veía tierra, con sus irregularidades comunes, mientras que en la superficie había agua…nada más que mucha agua en total calma

…

..

Comenzó un nuevo día en Konoha y Orochimaru sabía que la gente se comenzaría a impacientar si no veía a Naruto ni tenía noticias de él, así que siguiendo el consejo de los más viejos, salió a hablarle a la aldea, en la charla expuso que el rubio se hallaba perdido en otra dimensión ya que salvó a la aldea de ser destruida por un enorme portal…sin embargo su sacrificio no era mortal ya que iba a volver, no podía asegurarles cuando, pero lo seguro es que lo haría y él juró por su nombre que pronto lo verían

La gente conocía a Orochimaru y desde que Naruto se hizo Hokage, su historia de vida se volvió un poco más popular, así que la gran mayoría de la relación entre el sanin y el quinto Hokage, por lo que le creyeron puesto que era uno de los hombres que más lo conocía, incluso como en un intento de crear una señal para iluminar su camino, algunos propusieron crear un faro gigante en medio de la aldea, pero él desestimó la idea, agradeciendo el interés que había detrás…lo que sí aceptó fue que comiencen de inmediato con el tallado del rostro de Naruto en el monte de los Hokages, puesto que esto normalmente se comenzaba alrededor de un mes que el líder haya asumido el cargo, principalmente porque era algo que requería de bastante preparación, pero los artistas le pidieron fotografías del rubio a su sensei y se pusieron a trabajar muy pronto

En la aldea se vivía un clima mixto, por un lado la mayoría estaba temerosa y desesperanzada, sin Naruto quien había hecho leyenda por sus propias habilidades y sin el poder del Kyubi, se sentían desprotegidos, temiendo que algunas de esas criaturas que habían devastado otros sitios, pudieran ahora devastar, también, su hogar…mientras que otra porción de la gente, que aún siendo minoría, era una cantidad muy poco inferior a la otra, tenía fe en el Hokage y en las palabras de su maestro y creían que él les protegería siempre, incluso aunque tuviese que recorrer otra dimensión para ello

Orochimaru se estaba haciendo cargo, temporalmente, del puesto de Hokage, aunque bajo la compañía y supervisión de los consejeros de Naruto, Sarutobi y Danzou, entonces al día siguiente sintieron golpear la puerta nuevamente y tras dar la orden de ingreso, vieron a Ibiki junto a Karin, la chica aún estaba siendo custodiada e interrogada, aunque no era una prisionera, sino que lo hacía por voluntad propia, ya que quería que confíen en ella

—¿Qué pasa? — Orochimaru

—quiero ayudar…yo puedo sentir los chakras de las personas…no importa lo lejos que estén, si me concentro y me pongo esto (muestra una inyección) podré encontrar a Naruto-sama — Karin

El sanin tomó la jeringa y la observó, depositó una gota sobre su dedo y la examinó detalladamente, luego se llevó la gota a la boca y saboreó la sustancia, con una sonrisa al reconocerla

—esto es adrenalina en gran concentración…además de algunos antihipertensivos… ¿Minato te inyectaba esto? — Orochimaru (ella asintió) — te advierto que si lo haces, correr un gran riesgo de sufrir un infarto

—¡no importa! — Karin — él me rescató y liberó…creo que es justo que yo me arriesgue por ayudarlo a él

—está bien…vamos al hospital

De ese modo, tanto los ancianos como el sanin llevaron a Karin al hospital, preguntaron por Tsunade, pero de momento la rubia estaba atendiendo a Sasuke, por lo que fue su asistente, Shizune quien recibió a Karin, le explicaron la situación y ella misma le agradeció el riesgo que estaba dispuesta a tomar por Naruto, así que le puso una vía intravenosa para poder inyectarle algo en caso de ser necesario y le puso unos monitores cardíacos…le aplicó la inyección y la pelirroja pudo sentir el latido acelerado de su corazón y su poder casi salirse de control…su rostro se llenó de sudor y tuvo que cerrar los ojos y concentrarse en Naruto…su chakra era brillante y sumamente cálido…y el del zorro era oscuro y poderoso…cualquiera de los dos le permitiría encontrarlo, quiso enfocarse en la zona límite del mundo…su poder recorrió impensados y desconocidos lugares…a tal punto que los monitores sonaron al dar la alarma de que el corazón de la chica había dejado de latir, pero aunque los demás se asustaron, sólo duró tres segundos ya que ella se pudo recuperar por su cuenta, hasta que finalmente abrió los ojos

—¿estás bien? — Shizune

—sí…lo sentí, pero no pude encontrarlo, al menos sé que está bien — Karin

—eso es un alivio…muchas gracias, pero no lo intentes porque podrías no volver

…

—¿realmente estabas pensando en lo que hacías? — Tsunade

—lo siento mucho…pero era lo necesario para vencer al monstruo que destruyó suna

—te entiendo…pero mírate, tienes la mano y la muñeca derecha rotas, el brazo izquierdo con quemaduras, una herida en el riñón derecho y en parte de ese mismo lado del intestino …además de la quemadura que tienes en estos lugares y la piel…estuve como seis horas en ese quirófano

—realmente se lo agradezco

—¡más encima te pusiste a usar el Mangekyou Sharingan cuando te dije que no lo hagas hasta dentro de un mes! — Tsunade

—era la única opción que tenía

—te quedarás hospitalizado por tres semanas y ni se te ocurra moverte de esa cama…estarás bien…a menos que intentes escapar

…..

Naruto había pasado casi un día entero caminando por esa extraña superficie acuática sin hallar nada que le indicara un sitio especial con mayor concentración de energía…así que se sentó y puso sus ojos rojos, interiorizó una vez más el chakra del Kyubi para canalizarlo en la guadaña… y de golpe, como una reacción casi instantánea apareció un gran pez que saltó desde el agua para intentar atraparlo

Naruto vio con asombro que había aparecido una criatura…debido a que sólo lo hicieron cuando él había comenzado a ocupar la energía del Kyubi que tenía un enorme youki, seguramente esos animales eran iguales que el calamar que había visto tiempo atrás que sólo podían sentir el youki y atacar a las posibles amenazas

En ese momento vio que además del pez, aparecía otra criatura que parecía ser como una ballena, puesto que era inmensa y por si fuera poco, pudo percibir una especie de calamar gigante, muy similar al que había visto en el pasado

—Fuuton Kazegakufu no Jutsu (Técnica del Gran Soplo de Viento) — Naruto

El rubio hizo su jutsu de viento más potente sobre las bestias, aunque no tuvo el efecto deseado, puesto que no los hizo pedazos, sino que solamente los arrojó de regreso al agua por la fuerza que llevaba el viento

—Okki Kosen (Rayo potente) — Naruto

El rubio hizo otro jutsu cuando vio que las criaturas marinas aparecían nuevamente, y aunque sintieron el jutsu ya que durante su ejecución, no salieron del agua, cuando la técnica terminó, volvieron a atacarlo, así que el rubio comenzó a asumir que los jutsus convencionales no iban a funcionar con ellos, por lo que rápidamente sacó las cuatro colas y dejó que su cuerpo se cubra con ese denso chakra, le sorprendió que ahora no quemara su piel…de hecho no le hacía daño en absoluto, así que con ese poder se abalanzó sobre los monstruos destrozándolos con sus colas y su guadaña…

…el único problema, fue que al parecer ese enorme poder atrajo a aún más criaturas y desde el cielo pudo ver una gran cantidad de monstruos voladores con apariencia como de dinosaurios, además de que desde el mar salían aún más enemigos…el rubio se fastidió un poco, mientras más combatía a las criaturas, más de éstas aparecían, así que avanzó rápidamente sobre el agua, con su guadaña hundida para cercenar a las criaturas submarinas, mientras acumulaba mucha energía para atacar…cuando hubo recorrido una buena distancia, miró hacia arriba y le arrojó el disparo de youki a los enemigos, causando una gran explosión cuando la energía dio en los enemigos y explotó

Tras el mortífero ataque, el rubio depuso el uso del chakra rojo y salió huyendo de ahí mediante su propio chakra, no es que no pudiese o le fuera difícil valerse de su propia energía, el problema radicaba en el hecho que no iba a poder salir de ese sitio con sólo su propia energía, así que tendría que irse habituando a tener compañía

Decidido a darse un poco de tiempo, el rubio había activado el tatuaje en su antebrazo e invocó a Seb, mientras el impacto de su último ataque lo cubría, entonces concentró una gran cantidad de oxígeno del aire en torno a su cabeza y se sujetó al dragón, para salir huyendo por debajo del mar

…

..

En Konoha los días seguían pasando, actualmente se cumplían cuatro días desde la desaparición de Naruto, la gente aún conservaba las esperanzas en el joven rubio quien siempre había demostrado romper los esquemas y lograr grandes hazañas, Orochimaru había mandado notas con carácter de urgente a las otras villas para informarles de la situación y que extremen las precauciones en caso de ver a algún enemigo

Danzou en un comienzo le reprochó el querer informar de la desaparición del Hokage, sin embargo, el mismo Sarutobi fue el que le contestó lo que él pensaba, la mayoría tenía mucho más miedo de la amenaza y si decía que esos enemigos lograron enviar a Naruto a una división alternativa, seguramente ellos no eran rivales adecuados, así que el miedo a encontrarlos se sobrepondría a la codicia por más tierras y poder militar…al menos de momento mientras era presente la amenaza, además el sanin no envió esa notificación a la aldea de la roca que era la posible sospechosa de preparar algún atentado, puesto que el rubio se las había arreglado para tener relativamente buenas relaciones con las otras aldeas, al menos las otras dos grandes

Orochimaru en un comienzo se alegraba de que Shizune, Ino, Hinata y Sakura fuesen todos los días a preguntar si se sabía algo de su alumno, pero ya estaba comenzando a molestarle tener que decir todos los días que no tenía ninguna nueva noticia sobre él, Karin había venido dos veces el día anterior a intentar lo mismo que la otra vez, pero él le dijo que no ya que era muy peligroso y seguramente tampoco podría encontrarlo…además, incluso haciéndolo, era muy difícil que pudieran ayudarlo a regresar, puesto que Jiraiya aún sabiendo mucho de sellos, no dominaba mucho la manipulación espacio-temporal o interdimensional, y si pudo poner esos sellos en el Kakyou, fue sólo porque ésta usa el youki del Kyubi como combustible para esos efectos, seguramente del mismo modo como "Quinto" usó sus esferas

Orochimaru intuía que de no ser porque estaba confinado en el hospital, Sasuke también estaría presionándolo para intentar hacer algo por ayudar a Naruto, pero él ya había hecho todo lo que podía, le había enseñado bien y él era capaz de pensar y analizar una situación de manera reflexiva y bastante precisa

En el clan de Naruto se vivía el mismo ambiente, ellos se sentían con la necesidad de hacer algo por ayudar a su líder, de modo que al menos la mitad de ellos se había puesto a estudiar cuanto libro de sellos hablara sobre las distintas dimensiones…incluso habían pensado en la forma de crear un pacto de invocación con los bijou para poder hacer una invocación reversa y tratar de encontrar a Naruto, el domador de serpientes y maestro del líder les explicó lo inviable de todo eso hasta el cansancio por lo que después de tres días decidió pedirle a Jiraiya que lo haga en su calidad de experto sobre fuuinjutsu, sin embargo lo único que lograron fue que se pusieran a hacerlo en reserva para evitar perder el tiempo ignorando lo que Jiraiya les decía

…

..

Seis días habían pasado y Naruto estaba en pose de meditación, se había decidido a intentar volar y aunque su guadaña le daba ciertas complicaciones, lo cierto es que también le permitía materializar las alas de youki que le permitían ascender, aunque en un comienzo los animales lo atacaban de inmediato al sentirlo, cada vez que él los aniquilaba brutalmente, los sobrevivientes parecían transmitir el mensaje de que era alguien casi invencible, pero eso en ocasiones animaba a algunas criaturas aún más monstruosas a intentar acabarlo…

Lo bueno es que había comenzado a entender cómo fijar intencionadamente el destino de sus portales, sin embargo primero tenía que sentir o entrar en cierto contacto con la dimensión de destino y aún no podía sentir ni el más mínimo indicio que le indicaba que estaba cerca de poder percibir su propia dimensión…además nunca tenía más de una hora para estos efectos ya que los inoportunos monstruos parecían regenerarse o multiplicarse incluso, ya que por más que él destruía y destruía a los que se presentaban, cada dos horas más o menos seguían saliendo nuevas hordas sin que el número baje en ninguna ocasión…por el contrario, la cifra sólo iba en aumento progresivamente

…

..

El octavo día llegó como todos los demás, comenzaba la segunda semana en ese cargo y ya estaba teniendo que mirarse al espejo y repetirse a sí mismo que su alumno regresaría, que él hallaría la forma de hacerlo y de no haberla, él la inventaría…él siempre era así, nunca dejó que un problema lo supere y esta no iba a ser la excepción, la gente se comenzaba a poner de a poco más impaciente y al igual que a él, se les hacía más difícil albergar esperanzas

Incluso había comenzado a correr entre la población el rumor sobre una maldición del clan Namikaze, de que al ser tan talentosos, algún enemigo los maldijo haciendo que todos los que lleguen a Hokage tengan una muerte pronta en sacrificio de la aldea, a algunos eso incluso les hacía sentir algo de culpa ya que el Hokage siempre era una figura querida y admirada, y muchos de ellos desearían poder morir en su lugar…pero ahí surgían voces de aliento y esperanza que insistían en las notables habilidades y su inquebrantable voluntad…y que serían precisamente esas características las que lo traerían de regreso

…

Al décimo día Naruto ya estaba prácticamente esperando a los enemigos, en esos momentos su ropa estaba hecha jirones y sólo tenía la parte de los pantalones de la túnica, últimamente los enemigos estaban apareciendo más fuertes y numerosos que nunca antes, por lo que había comenzado a combatirlos más de cerca con tal de no agotar su youki antes del próximo encuentro ya que podría ser peligroso

De principio se moría de hambre y sed, pero luego se dio cuenta que ese mar tenía agua dulce y después comenzó a cazar los animales, cuando vencía a una ola de enemigos, intentaba conservar algunas de sus extremidades arrebatadas con la guadaña y las cocinaba al fuego…eso sí que fue todo un espectáculo, no podía hacer fuego sobre el agua, no podía hacerlo sobre la tierra o la superficie sólida, puesto que caía hacia abajo, así que un día se le ocurrió la idea de cortar un árbol y luego encender algunos palos encima de éste, usándolo como mesa sobre el agua gracias a que flotaba y aunque después de preparar la comida quedaba inservible y debía buscar uno nuevo, al menos estaba contento porque se las estaba arreglando

Además otro aspecto positivo era que estaba comenzando a mejorar mucho su manipulación del youki, logrando mejores formas y ataques, lo cual sería una gran ayuda contra la amenaza de los bijou si lograba volver a su mundo…aunque siempre había algo, como una pequeña espinita que le molestaba y nunca lo abandonaba, un sentimiento que le golpeaba con cada vez más frecuencia y que él se esforzaba por quitar de su mente, enfocándose en algo más

…

Orochimaru estaba algo extrañado puesto que habían pasado ya catorce días desde el último ataque de esas criaturas, según la información que recibía casi a diario de las otras aldeas, ninguna de ellas había sido atacada…seguramente "Quinto" se estaba recuperando de sus heridas o se estaban preparando para dar el siguiente golpe

Jiraiya era otro de los que actuaban diferente a lo normal, el sanin era alguien alegre y relajado, iba despreocupado por la vida pensando solamente en su próxima novela y aprovechando un poco para recrearse él también, sin embargo durante el último encuentro había sido tan inútil que se recordó a sí mismo cuando era más joven y fallaba en todo cuanto intentaba, así que desde el día siguiente volvió a aplicarse y a seguir un estricto régimen de entrenamiento, a modo de seguridad y para mantener los resultados en secreto, lo realizaba en Myoboku y volvía a dormir a Konoha ya que en caso de ataque, sería mejor estar ahí de una vez…además a diario le pedía al gran sabio sapo que intentara ubicar a Naruto en su bola de cristal, sin embargo el longevo anfibio siempre le decía que el rubio estaba en un lugar de mucho caos, por lo que no lograba ver una imagen clara en absoluto

…

Dieciocho días habían transcurrido y el rubio sentía que estaba cerca de su regreso, actualmente sus pantalones estaban convertidos en harapos, pero ahí no había nadie que los juzgara ya que los demonios sedientos de sangre, no distinguían el sentido de la moda o la apariencia personal, así que no se molestaba con esas cosas

Su mayor avance había sido el poder crear portales estables a otras dimensiones, pero enviaba sus clones a investigar y no había logrado dar con la suya…otro punto positivo era que podía manipular su youki de formas asombrosas, logrando incluso deshacerse de los monstruos estando sentado y utilizando exclusivamente el control de su youki que le brindaba su guadaña y su misma habilidad con esta poderosa energía

…

La gente en Konoha estaba comenzando a perder las esperanzas, estaban ad portas de ver el atardecer del vigésimo segundo día en que su Hokage estaba ausente por su sacrificio en aras de la aldea, el sentimiento general era de tristeza y desesperanza, sin embargo en general se sentían algo más seguros y tranquilos ya que no había ningún tipo de amenaza o ataque, las cosas habían estado tranquilas y eso se agradecía enormemente ya que al menos tenían paz entre tanta tristeza

El problema es que había un ser…bueno, más de uno que no comprendían ni compartían su dolor y más específicamente uno de ellos estaba sumamente dispuesto a aprovechar esa vulnerabilidad para hacer su golpe, por lo que antes de que caiga el sol, nuevamente "Quinto" apareció cerca de Konoha, ésta vez lo hizo por la zona lateral, justo por los bosques del lado opuesto al área de entrenamiento número 44 o bosque de la muerte como se le quiera llamar

Los sanin rápidamente saltaron al frente, haciendo acto de presencia para impedir el avance de la criatura, Sasuke quien se moría de ganas de irse del hospital, estaba atrapado a su cama por fuertes sellos y pesadas cadenas, las cuales aún no podía librar…a diferencia de lo que le habían puesto antes y que tras su liberación y posterior huida le fueron puestos por el mismo Jiraiya

"Quinto" miró con su acostumbrada arrogancia a sus adversarios, ahora venía preparado para la extraña, pero finalmente poderosa técnica de Orochimaru y de los demás no veía necesario preocuparse ya que no creía que supongan una amenaza para él

La gente en Konoha de pronto pudo sentir esa abrumadora presencia maligna, el poder de esta criatura era algo que ya habían experimentado y aunque no fuese la primera vez, era increíble el poder que poseía…la presencia se sintió con más intensidad como si se estuviese acercando y obviamente la reacción natural de la gente fue…

…alegría…

Vítores y gritos de ánimo se dejaron escuchar, puesto que esta presencia que antaño les produjese el más profundo temor, ahora era signo inequívoco que las cosas habían vuelto a su cauce natural

Los que se encontraban en el bosque estaban algo descolocados por la nueva presencia, pero se alegraron y sonrieron también cuando vieron abrirse un agujero en el cielo, cuyo diámetro no pasaba los dos metros y desde el cual salió una monstruosa criatura…roja

Orochimaru abrió bien grande los ojos al ver en lo que venía convertido su alumno, el cual lucía el cuerpo igual a cuando estaba utilizando el poder completo de las 4 primeras colas, es decir esa capa roja, densa y gruesa de youki sobre su piel con esa cabeza como de zorro…pero la mayor diferencia era que no tenía las cuatro colas en la parte baja de su espalda, sino que llevaba en la porción superior de su torso, cuatro pares de alas como de murciélago y en sus manos llevaba una especie de bastón, del mismo tono escarlata

"Quinto" intentó hacer que sus esferas ataquen al que venía regresando a su mundo, pero el rubio simplemente concentró gran cantidad de energía en su guadaña e hizo el disparo más potente que había hecho nunca, resultando una enorme esfera, varias veces superior en tamaño al cho odama rasengan, que caía a toda velocidad hacia el enemigo

Los sanin con algo de temor veían ese enorme ataque ir hacia el enemigo y se preguntaban si es que el rubio había perdido el juicio en pro de la bestia que estaba sellada dentro suyo, puesto que al chocar ese ataque en el suelo, la explosión arrasaría al menos la mitad del país…con Konoha como epicentro…

La esfera cayó a tierra y la explosión no se hizo esperar…aunque para su sorpresa, el rubio puso rápidamente una barrera circular en torno al enemigo, haciendo que la explosión quede circunscrita a los límites del campo que él había creado y por lo tanto sólo pudo ascender hacia los cielos, formando una enorme columna que abarcaba tanto como podrían ver a simple vista

La poderosa criatura roja comenzó a descender cerca de los longevos y legendarios ninjas de la hoja quienes lo contemplaban con atención, aunque cuando estuvo a sólo dos metros del suelo, la energía de color escarlata comenzó a retirarse hacia la guadaña, dejando a Naruto al descubierto, el joven sólo vestía unas extrañas pieles que le cubrían la zona de la cadera y parte del pecho, su cabello estaba más largo y sucio, aunque su cuerpo estaba intacto

—¿hola, cómo están? — Naruto

La sonrisa con que acompañó su saludo alegró mucho a los tres ninjas que estaban más cerca de él, puesto que les confirmaba que seguía siendo el mismo, en cuerpo y alma, así que se pudieron relajar. Las demás personas, tanto ninjas como civiles salieron a las calles al sentir la arrolladora presencia del Kyubi que ahora les traía alegría y esperanza, así que poco a poco la mayoría de la aldea se comenzó a acercar, especialmente una persona que salió de entra la multitud para refugiarse en los fuertes brazos del rubio y desahogar sus lágrimas, mientras otra persona también lloraba pero contemplando esa escena desde la distancia

—ya…ya Shizune, estoy bien… — Naruto (mirando a la gente) — ¡Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo y sus buenos deseos!...(miró el monte de los Hokages y vio esculpido su rostro con una expresión muy alegre que él replicó en esos instantes) realmente me veo bien ahí…

Las palabras del rubio lograron precisamente su objetivo, el cual era distender el ambiente, la gente estaba muy contenta y agradecida con Dios por el regreso de su líder…ahora serían aún más las leyendas que habrían en torno a su persona ya que muchos dirían que podía regresar incluso de la misma muerte…Naruto tuvo que contener las carcajadas cuando vio de lejos una silueta bastante ancha y cuadrada…al ver su expresión divertida, Tsunade miró en la misma dirección que él y pudo observar a Sasuke, sellado y encadenado a la cama, pero de pie sobre el techo del hospital

—¡ese mocoso…! — Tsunade

Cuando la multitud se comenzó a dispersar, y Shizune se separó de Naruto, sus ex-compañeras se acercaron a él y entre las 3 lo abrazaron, el rubio sencillamente guardó silencio como recibiendo los mudos pensamientos y buenos deseos que ellas tenían para con él; levantando la mirada pudo observar a su clan con unas miradas muy alegres, algunos incluso estaban llorando y eran varios, por otro lado también estaban sus compañeros de generación de la academia y los sensei de cada uno, también Karin, Sarutobi y Konohamaru estaban ahí…en fin, era toda la gente con quien él se había relacionado más

—muchas gracias a todos…si hubiera sabido que tendría este recibimiento…me hubiera ido por ahí antes

—no digas eso…tonto, nos tenías preocupado — Shizune

—geez…

—¿Naruto, dónde estuviste? — Orochimaru — parecer como si te hubieses metido en aprietos

—créame sensei, no volveré a tomar vacaciones en ese mismo lugar… — Naruto


	25. Mi corazón

CAPITULO 24 Mi corazón

Estaba por anochecer y aunque nada lo aseguraba, la mayoría creía que esa sería una noche tranquila, Naruto miró a los más viejos y les prometió que al día siguiente les explicaría todo en la oficina, pero que no lo esperen antes de las tres de la tarde, puesto que hace veinte días que no dormía más de dos horas, varios rieron de alegría de ver al mismo Naruto de siempre, con sus bromas y aparentando fortalezas…como él siempre decía, estaba "calmado y en control"

Finalmente Shizune volvió a su lado y aunque no tan entusiasmado, Naruto la dejó y se fueron caminando hasta los terrenos del clan, seguidos por los mismos, para ir a descansar de una vez por todas

—creo que ésta vez nos salvamos — Orochimaru

—pensando: _¿a quién quieres engañar?…seguro estás aguantando las lágrimas por el regreso de Naruto…_ — Jiraiya — sí…que lástima, había estado entrenando para este momento

—pensando: _apuesto lo que quieras a que si no hubiese habido tanta gente lo abrazabas antes que la misma Shizune_ — Tsunade — es mejor así…si me disculpan tengo alguien a quien destr…digo, tranquilizar

—pensando: _creo que a ellos no puedo engañarlos así_ — Orochimaru — ten piedad de Sasuke

Orochimaru se supo descubierto por las indiscretas miradas de sus antiguos compañeros y amigos, su máscara de indiferencia y frialdad, que para todo el resto del mundo rayaba casi en la maldad no funcionaba con ellos ya que lo conocían demasiado, y tenían razón…por dentro era uno de los días más felices en mucho tiempo gracias al regreso de su alumno pródigo

En la casa de Naruto, se habían reunido todos los Namikaze, le dijeron a Naruto que tenían deseos de hacer una fiesta en honor a su regreso, pero él se los agradeció y les pidió que esperaran hasta mañana, ya que se encontraba muy cansado debido a sus constantes luchas en esa otra dimensión… como era algo normal, aceptaron sin sentirse ofendidos ni molestos, así que mientras Naruto iba a su cuarto, acompañado de Shizune, los otros se separaban entre los que se iban a su habitación y los que antes de eso compartían una copa

…

..

—dime la verdad…¿siempre albergaste la esperanza de que volvería? — Sarutobi

—sí…pueden ser imposibles…pero sé que él romperá todos los tabú y los esquemas que sean necesarios para lograr lo que desea…y aún desea ser el mejor Hokage de la historia — Orochimaru — su padre nos salvó de lo que había sido la mayor amenaza de la aldea…pues creo que incluso agradece la amenaza actual ya que así estará satisfecho…además hay alguien en su mente y su corazón…una de las cosas que más detesta es causar sufrimiento en la gente…estoy seguro que no se perdona a sí mismo por haber tardado tanto, sabiendo que muchos se preocuparían por él

—estoy orgulloso de ti…eres un ninja excelente, un genio como no se dan sino entre cientos de años y tu más grande obra no fue un jutsu, sino que fue ese chico…tu alumno

—(mirando con nostalgia) yo también estoy orgulloso de él…pero no puedo atribuirme un mérito que no me corresponde…si lo vieras a los ojos te darías cuenta que incluso estando abandonado toda su vida, sería el gran ninja y el gran hombre que es…eso es sólo obra de Minato y Kushina

…

..

Kiara era una de las que prefirió irse a su habitación, se sentía mal ya que estaba triste y enojada consigo misma, triste porque Naruto había acabado con Shizune, seguramente habían resuelto su malentendido y él había aceptado de una vez por todas los sentimientos que albergaba hacia ella y enojada porque ella se había entregado al rubio por completo, sólo le interesaba la felicidad de Naruto, aún si esta no era a su lado, por lo que se sentía culpable de sentir tristeza en vez de alegrarse por él…el resultado de esto es que estaba llorando en su habitación

Había adoptado una posición fetal, dándole la espalda a la puerta que cerró violentamente luego de entrar a su habitación, sus llantos eran fuertes y desde lo más profundo de su corazón, el cual se encontraba lleno de conflicto interior…hasta que sintió algo que casi la hizo saltar…

…sintió una suave, pero firme mano sobre su hombro…

Se dijo a sí misma que debía ser una lisión, una fantasía creada por su mente, la cual deseaba tanto el ser la elegida por Naruto que le estaba haciendo sentir cosas…pero…por si acaso…sólo por si existía la remota posibilidad de que no fuera un engaño, giró su cabeza para mirar a su espalda y cesó su llanto en seco cuando vio la cara del rubio quien estaba ahí junto a ella, su rostro era una mezcla nunca antes vista de emociones, sentía algo de tristeza y recriminación, así como mucho cariño, ternura y comprensión

—debo ser un hombre horrible…en sólo una noche he hecho llorar a las dos mujeres que me quieren más que nadie en el mundo

—Na….ru….to…¿Qué haces aquí? — Kiara

—tal como se lo dije a Shizune…este es mi lugar

Flash Back

Naruto intentaba por todos los medios ocultar su rostro de Shizune, quien estaba sumamente contenta y entusiasmada por su regreso, él sólo sentía todos esos sentimientos y se sentía horrible ya que muy a su pesar, tendría que romperle el corazón y revelarle la verdad…así que con un solemne rostro la esperó junto a la puerta de su cuarto, la invitó a pasar primero y ella sin mirarle con mucha atención, se limitó a entrar…tras eso, él ingresó y cerró la puerta con llave tras de sí

—Shizune…

—¡Naruto, estoy tan contenta de que hayas regresado! — Shizune

—Shizune…tengo algo muy importante que decirte…

El rubio evitaba mirarla a la cara, ella estaba algo extrañada puesto que él normalmente era de los que hablaba mirando a los ojos, entonces él continuó con esa pausa que la estaba agobiando, podía intuir que le costaba mucho la idea de decir lo que estaba pensando…

—Naruto…me estás asustando

—Shizune…lo siento…pero no puedo

—¿De qué estás hablando? — Shizune

—no puedo…aceptarte…

La morena al escuchar esto quedó nuevamente devastada, se sintió totalmente descolocada ya que nunca vio venir algo así, sus miedos y los recuerdos de esa ocasión tras el malentendido la invadieron con una inusitada fuerza, haciéndola temblar; lo último que recordaba era que se habían confesado el uno al otro y se besaron en signo de la reciprocidad de sus sentimientos, los cuales ahora admitían con total confianza y libertad, luego siguieron con lo que venía adelante en la habitación del chico…pero… él ya la había rechazado una vez…aunque ella no le dio importancia pensando que seguramente el cruel engaño del que fueron sujetos, seguía penándole en su mente…

—yo…cuando estuve atrapado en ese extraño y horrible lugar…me sentí muy solo…con mucho pesar me acordé de cómo era mi vida antes de conocer a mi sensei…en este lugar era parecido ya que apenas sentían al Kyubi o algo de youki, me perseguían y me atacaban a matar…pasé todo ese tiempo huyendo, luchando y estudiando…pero me di cuenta que odiaba estar solo… y que aquí en la aldea estoy muy acompañado…tengo a mi maestro…a mis amigos, a mis compañeras, las otras personas con quienes he trabajado…mi padrino…incluso las mujeres que me aprecian aún luego de pasar un rato con ellas…y ahora último…siento que siendo el Hokage, tengo el apoyo de la aldea completa…lo cual me hace sentir muy realizado…pero claramente había algo que estaba pasando por alto…que debido a que siempre estuvo ahí…nunca lo noté — Naruto — no tenía esa compañía, esa presencia complaciente que respetaba cada uno de mis tiempos, mis deseos, mis estados…que siempre estaba disponible para mí…en ese sitio a la que más extrañé…fue a mi Kiara

—(llorando sujetada a sus pies) ¡pero Naruto…no me dijiste acaso que me amabas! — Shizune

—y era cierto…o al menos eso creí (eso destruyó cualquier esperanza de la morena)…pero la verdad es que en ese momento me di cuenta…que cualquier sentimiento que tenga hacia ti…es cien veces más fuerte comparado con lo que siento por ella…

—(llorando de rodillas a sus pies) entonces…¿por qué…por qué aceptarme y hacer todo esto? — Shizune — ¿acaso querías burlarte de mi, o vengarte por lo que ocurrió?

— (Naruto la sujetó con delicadeza del mentón y le miró a los ojos) por supuesto que no…si te di una oportunidad…no, si nos di una oportunidad fue por la misma razón por la que no quise nada contigo hasta saber la verdad…por mi terquedad…si tras enterarme de la verdad sobre ese día, hubiera seguido con Kiara, tu recuerdo se volvería como un fantasma que nunca podría dejar a tras, siempre me preguntaría cómo habrían sido las cosas contigo…por mi bien y el de lo que espero sea mi futura y definitiva relación, no podía simplemente hacer como si nada pasara…sin embargo, ahora que he experimentado lo que sentía por ti…me doy cuenta que frente a lo que siento por ella…no es nada

Tras esas decidoras palabras, Shizune soltó a Naruto y se puso a llorar en el suelo de su habitación, ante tal respuesta, realmente no había nada que hacer, había perdido cualquier oportunidad y esperanza…y ahora no era culpa de un malentendido ni nada similar…no es que haya pasado algo que ponga a Naruto en su contra…simplemente él se había dado cuenta que había otra persona a quien amaba mucho más y notó al ver el rostro de Naruto…que ni por más mérito hiciera o intentara hacer para ganarse su corazón, podría sobrepasar los sentimientos que él albergaba hacia la joven de quien él estaba completamente enamorado

Fin Flash Back

—Kiara…cuando estuve solo te extrañé como no tienes idea…pero lo que más me molestaba era que nuestro último encuentro fue una discusión, siendo que tu sólo querías ayudarme…por eso es que hay dos cosas que necesito decirte

—no Naruto…no digas nada…quedémonos así, justo ahora, así como estamos…permanezcamos así para siempre

Kiara estaba de rodillas en su cama, abrazando a Naruto, quien le respondía al abrazo con mucha fuerza, como para sentirla lo más apegada a él que le fuese posible y no dejarla apartarse de su lado nunca más

—Kiara…lo primero que tengo que decirte…es que te amo…te amo con todo mi corazón y como nunca creí amar a nadie…y lo segundo, es que me perdones por ser tan severo y malo contigo… no tengo razón alguna para enojarme contigo…siempre me has cuidado, ayudado y por sobre todo me has querido…has estado ahí siempre que lo he necesitado y has respetado mis espacios cada vez que necesitaba estar solo…no quiero a ninguna otra mujer del mundo…sólo te quiero a ti…

La chica seguía llorando, pero de emoción, al que consideró había perdido en los brazos de otra mujer, resultó que había llegado a declararse y pedirle perdón en su cuarto, le iba a decir que no tenía que disculparse…pero ahora que lo pensaba mejor, lo que le había dicho ese día acerca de que debía valorarse más era cierto, así que aceptó sus palabras…todas ellas, y cuando levantó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos, entendió por qué se había quedado cayado…el pobre Naruto estaba rendido y por fin se había dormido, así que lo acomodó en su cama y se quedó mirándolo con una expresión de infinito cariño y preocupación, seguramente la preocupación, la culpa y todo ese estrés emocional lo habían mantenido en vela durante este tiempo, sin embargo ahora que se había quitado esa dura carga de sus hombros, su subconsciente le permitió ese tan necesario y merecido descanso

Le sorprendió escuchar que alguien golpeara su puerta y como suponía que sería cualquier otro de sus familiares, dijo que pasaran sin pensárselo mucho…sin embargo quien abrió la puerta era Shizune…la morena miró a Kiara quien pudo notar que había llorado mucho y en estos instantes se esforzaba mucho para no seguir haciéndolo, ella miró a la recién formada pareja y luego bajo la mirada

—los dejaré tranquilos…pero por favor prométeme que lo vas a cuidar y a tratar muy bien — Shizune

—lo prometo

—está bien…les deseo suerte

La morena juntó silenciosamente la puerta y salió de ahí dejando a Naruto durmiendo plácidamente y a Kiara acomodada a su lado, pero sin poder dormir debido a la gran variedad de sentimientos que había experimentado en tan poco tiempo y que aún le tenían algo descolocada, simplemente lo abrazó y se quedó muy pegada a él

Al día siguiente, Naruto despertó pasadas la una de la tarde, se fijó que estaba solo en la cama lo que le intrigó ya que esperaba ver a Kiara con él…después de todo era el cuarto de ella, pero unos instantes después llegó la chica trayendo el almuerzo para ambos en una bandeja, ella le saludó afectuosamente y le acercó la comida, Naruto se lo agradeció y procedió a probar lo que le había traído

—¿Quién hizo esto?

—Yass…ha estado practicando en la cocina…entre otras cosas

—está bastante bueno…aunque, ¿a qué otras cosas te refieres? — Naruto

—la mayoría estuvo investigando y practicando con fuuinjutsu para traerte de vuelta — Kiara

—ya veo…tendré que darles las gracias luego…¿y tú?...¿no intentaste nada?

—yo sólo entrené regularmente…tenía confianza en que serías capaz de regresar…ya me dijiste una vez que con tu guadaña podías hacer portales…así que sería cosa de tiempo hasta que hagas uno que te traiga de regreso a este lugar

—por eso te quiero tanto…(le da un beso)…oye vas a tener que cambiar tus cosas de lugar…ahora te irás a vivir conmigo

—¿eh…tan pronto?

—¿qué diferencia haría? — Naruto — pasamos mucho tiempo en alguno de nuestros cuartos y quiero aprovechar de pasar más tiempo contigo

—está bien, mientras tú vas a la oficina yo moveré mis cosas

Los dos estaban como tórtolos, se daban muchos besos, se decían cosas lindas e incluso jugaban con la comida, el rubio quien nunca había estado así con alguien porque lo sintiera tan profundo desde su corazón estaba feliz, al igual que Kiara quien siempre había estado enamorada de él y ahora por fin estaban juntos

Tras la comida, Naruto se dio una ducha, se puso ropa adecuada para ese lugar, es decir, cambió las pieles por su túnica de Hokage color negro y finalmente le dio un beso a Kiara para partir a la oficina con la guadaña en la espalda por si le pedían algún tipo de demostración

En el camino a la torre Hokage, la gente saludaba muy afectuosamente a Naruto, le daban gracias por estar de vuelta y haber salvado a la aldea, le decían que estaban contentos por su regreso y le deseaban lo mejor, le daban la mano e incluso le abrazaban…él simplemente aceptó todo eso con gusto, constantemente veía su rostro en el monte de los Hokages, esculpido junto al de su padre y se llenó de alegría…definitivamente iba a sacar a su aldea delante de esta crisis y soportarían todo cuanto fuese necesario…no iba a dejar que toda esa gente muriera

—gusto en verte Naruto — Orochimaru

—es bueno estar de vuelta…¿y Sasuke…aún sigue en el hospital? — Naruto

—si Tsunade no le hizo nada debe quedarse sólo por esta semana — Orochimaru

—no sé qué impresión tienes de mi…para el domingo será libre

—bueno, he de suponer que está bien…bueno, aquí estoy, preferiría que ustedes pregunten

—¿Dónde estuviste Naruto? — Sarutobi

—en una extraña dimensión…era absolutamente al revés…la tierra, los árboles y las montañas estaban en el cielo, el mar hacía de superficie…y sólo habían pequeños claros de luz que al reflejarse en el agua iluminaban un poco, pero en general era oscura y sombría…había monstruos en cantidades infinitas ya que a las tres horas perdí la cuenta de los que había eliminado, pero nunca pude pasar más de dos horas sin que vinieran por mi

—¿eras el único ser humano? — Jiraiya

—sí…en un comienzo creí ser el único ser vivo ahí, puesto que no se venía a ningún otro…pero pronto pude sentir la oscura energía de estas criaturas…estos seres utilizaban youki y sólo atacaban a quienes lo poseían…eran resistentes al chakra, pero no tanto como los que nos han atacado aquí

—¿viste a alguna de las criaturas utilizadas por alguno de los bijou que nos han atacado? — Danzou — como esos golem negros brillantes, los seres de agua o algo así

—no…había muchos que se parecían a la forma del tres colas, al menos según lo reportado por mi ex-equipo, pero no eran tan fuertes

—¿qué fue eso que hiciste al llegar? — Jiraiya

—es cierto, no había visto esa forma de usar la energía del Kyubi — Orochimaru

—bueno…cuando luchaba con ellos, resultaba molesto intentar hacerlo mediante jutsus a base de chakra, ya que utilizaba mucho y no les hacía tanto daño…así que comencé a manipular el youki… antes sólo podía crear barreras, garras y cosas bastante puntuales…sin embargo ahora puedo hacer cualquier figura y eso que vieron es como una especie de traje, por así decirlo

Naruto toma la guadaña y al poner los ojos rojos los demás ven que comienza a darle distintas formas a su youki, por ejemplo parte haciendo un cubo, luego una esfera y finalmente un cono… los demás se sorprenden y después el rubio se concentra un poco para formar un casco que recubrió su cabeza y tenía las orejas como de zorro que se le formaban, le puso un cuerno al medio y luego hizo otro y los puso a los costados…después deshizo el casco y formó una guadaña roja en su otra mano, muy similar al menos en la forma y el tamaño al Kakyou y finalmente depuso la energía del zorro y sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad

—vaya, mejoraste mucho — Jiraiya

—Naruto…puede sonar arriesgado, pero…¿crees posible hacer un portal a ese sitio? — Danzou

—sí, no me sería muy difícil…aunque…

—¿por qué preguntas eso Danzou? — Sarutobi

—si él dijo que las criaturas sólo persiguen las fuentes de youki…no atacarían la aldea…y podrían ayudarnos a encontrar a los otros enemigos…incluso podrían eliminarlos o debilitarlos para que nosotros terminemos el trabajo

—es una buena idea, pero me temo que es prácticamente imposible que resulte — Naruto

—¿por qué? — Danzou

—primero porque no son tan poderosos como para enfrentar a uno de los seres creados por el shinigami a partir de los bijou…si a mí me dieron problemas, no era por su poder, sino por su número, ya que una gran cantidad de ellos atacaba dejando muy cortos períodos de tiempo para que pudiera descansar o recuperar energías, por eso debía medirme y contenerme o acabaría exhausto a las 12 o 18 horas y sería mi fin…además la mayoría hace hoyos en el suelo para esconderse y los más pequeños miden como tres metros…es decir que destruirían la aldea por completo

—ya veo…es una lástima

—no pienses así…con Naruto más fuerte que antes, sí pudimos sacar algún provecho de toda esta situación…además Jiraiya y yo hemos estado entrenando, también Ino, Hinata y Sakura y qué decir de Sasuke a quien he ido a buscar tres veces a su barrio…aún tenemos muchas posibilidades — Tsunade

—no vamos a perder…pero no creo que permita que vuelvan a luchar

—¿De qué estás hablando Naruto? — Orochimaru

—el quinto fue muy poderoso…y dentro de los que faltan están los tres más fuertes…seis, siete y ocho…no voy a permitir que se arriesguen a ese punto

—pero…

—es mi decisión final — Naruto — estoy confiado en que lograré vencer…así que no los arriesgaré, y dentro de márgenes de seguridad vamos a retomar las misiones

La reunión terminó unos minutos después, se pusieron de acuerdo en algunos temas menos trascendentales y al final Naruto le pidió a Tsunade que le indique el estado de Sasuke, la rubia le explicó las variadas lesiones que había tenido luego de la lucha con "Ni" y después le habló sobre el estado de sus ojos trasplantados, los cuales se encontraban bien, aunque su sensibilidad era un poco superior a la normal y por eso de día los mantenía cubiertos con una venda

El rubio se sentó en detrás de su escritorio contemplando la vista…hacía tiempo que no se ponía ahí, o mandaba a alguno de sus clones a hacerlo…tenía un presentimiento de que aún le quedaba tiempo, así que iba a dejar lo que tenía previsto para más tarde…aunque comenzó a ver los papeles, su sensei tenía todo al día y ordenado, tendría que darle las gracias más adelante ya que eso fue un gran alivio, saber que no tendría que ponerse al día con veinte días de papeleo atrasado…lo que no se esperó fue que después de casi media hora, aparecieron Ino, Hinata y Sakura

Las chicas querían hablar con él, porque supuestamente el período que él les había dado para que entrenaran había terminado, así que ahora debían mostrarle los resultados y esperar convencerlo para que les permita volver al frente de la batalla, no querían seguir siendo espectadoras protegidas, querían probar su valía y proteger ellas a quienes les importaban

El rubio las recibió con una sonrisa y les dijo sinceramente que las había extrañado, por mucho tiempo estuvieron muy cerca y ahora entre lo del ascenso a Hokage y el viaje por otra dimensión, se habían distanciado, involuntariamente, pero a fin de cuentas se habían distanciado, ellas tenían rastros de haber estado practicando hasta hace muy poco, no podría decir a ciencia cierta si había sido hasta ayer o hace sólo un par de horas atrás, ya que ellas eran buenas médicos y podrían disminuir los efectos físicos de un duro entrenamiento…pero de que se habían esforzado, no había duda…que lástima, eso sólo complicaba las cosas

—chicas…quiero verlas en acción, así que vayamos al sitio de entrenamientos que usaban — Naruto

Los cuatro se encaminaron a aquel sitio, pero habían dos líneas de pensamiento totalmente distintas, puesto que mientras las chicas estaban emocionadas y ansiosas por impresionar a Naruto, éste estaba intrigado en cómo haría para vencerlas y demostrarles lo peligroso que era seguir adelante, pero sin destruirlas psicológicamente ya que eran personas importantes para él. Naruto iba con la guadaña pensando sobre lo que haría a continuación, pero no encontraba una respuesta que le agradara…era lamentable que en ocasiones no se pueda dejar bien a todo el mundo

Cuando llegaron al lugar Naruto se quedó viendo al cielo, ya había decidido lo que haría…sin embargo eso no lo hacía más fácil de aceptar, puesto que si las cosas no iban bien lastimaría a personas que quería mucho

—chicas…espero que entiendan que esto es por su bien…¿cuáles son los demonios que quedan?

—el de una cola, y el de seis, siete y ocho — Hinata

—el más débil y los más fuertes… — Sakura

—lucharé con seis colas de poder…no utilizaré mi dominio del viento ni nada que no tenga que ver con el youki que puedo controlar en ese estado

El rubio soltó la guadaña en un acto que las sorprendió, el arma cayó pesada y sonoramente al suelo, mientras Naruto sacaba seis colas de ese chakra rojo que ellas ya habían visto varias veces antes…luego ocurrió lo que nunca habían presenciado, las colas se fueron reduciendo al igual que la capa que rodeaba a Naruto y éste terminó por asimilarlo todo, quedando sólo con los ojos rojos y felinos…él no necesitaba hacer eso ya que podía aumentar el poder en su interior sin la necesidad de exteriorizarlo, sin embargo eso sirvió a fines prácticos para la demostración

—¡atáquenme con todo! — Naruto

…

Treinta minutos habían pasado y en el campo de entrenamientos, Ino, Hinata y Sakura seguían ahí con la mirada y el ánimo en el suelo, una estaba arrodillada, la otra tirada de espaldas y la otra sentada sobre una roca sobresaliente

…eso no fue un combate…

…fue una masacre…

No hubo nada que pudieran hacer, intentaron sus mejores técnicas, las que tenían de antes y las que desarrollaron ahora y no hubo cambio alguno…sencillamente estaban en niveles distintos, ellas se sentían fatal y aunque no estaban enojadas con Naruto ya que sabían que su única intención era abrirles los ojos y protegerlas…pero de todos modos era muy duro sentir que por más que te esfuerces entrenando, sencillamente tu capacidad es insuficiente y careces del potencial para poder enfrentar a enemigos de este nivel, por más que el rubio les haya dicho lo contrario y hubiese insistido en que era un asunto de tiempo

—en las instalaciones de Orochimaru-

—¿Por qué traes esa cara Naruto?

—tuve que actuar de forma poco considerada con Ino y las demás…

—¿poco considerada…querrás decir que por su propio bien les hiciste ver que no eran suficientemente fuertes? — Orochimaru

—sí…sé que ellas son fuertes y aún pueden mejorar, sin embargo por ahora su nivel actual sólo las llevaría a la muerte…por cierto, quería darle las gracias por todo…por defender la aldea y cubrirme en la oficina, me alegró ver que todo estaba al día

—bueno, supongo que era mi responsabilidad después de todo…¿qué vas a hacer ahora?

—quiero intentar ayudar a las otras aldeas ninja…sé que puede ser difícil, pero creo que vale la pena hacer el intento

…

"Toc, toc"

—pase…

—vaya Sasuke…no pensé que Tsunade se tomara tan en serio tu recuperación — Naruto

—ríete de mí, pero ya me cobraré revancha

Naruto dijo esa frase y comenzó a reír ante el panorama que enfrentaba su amigo y aliado Sasuke, ya que el moreno estaba atado a la cama con correas de cuero y cable ninja, tenía sellos inhibidores de chakra por todos lados y más encima ahora habían hecho unos cubos de cemento para fijar la cama al suelo de la habitación y por si fuera poco habían puesto barreras en las ventanas y todo otro medio de escape que no fuese la puerta principal de la habitación, Sasuke ya había intentado zafarse, pero al parecer ésta vez sí que pudieron atraparlo

—necesito que me ayudes…

—¿crees que voy a hacerlo si vienes sólo a molestarme? — Sasuke

—yo pensé que querías salir de aquí — Naruto (vio una sonrisa fugaz en el rustro de Sasuke y supo que lo tenía en la bolsa)

—Qué quieres (intentando sonar lo menos interesado y desesperado posible)

—uno de tus halcones…el más grande que puedas invocar

—está bien, sác (Sasuke no alcanza a terminar de pedirle que lo saque, y una gran cantidad de navajas de viento deshacen sus ataduras)…¿y los sellos?

—no me afectan a mí ni a mi chakra, date una ducha o algo, te espero en media hora en mi oficina

Naruto rápidamente fue a su casa, posiblemente tardaría un rato si se daba lo que se proponía, por lo que iba a avisarle a Kiara que tendría cosas que hacer después de su hora de salida habitual, al llegar se sorprendió mucho al verla con un delantal de cocina y un libro, seguramente de lo mismo, en las manos…se iba a acercar silenciosamente a ella para sorprenderla, pero resultaba que con los de su clan no tenía caso, apenas dio un paso ella lo vio y le regaló una alegra sonrisa, Naruto se acercó a darle un beso y a fijarse que estaba cocinando, pero que había olvidado poner algunas cosas en la salsa que estaba haciendo y la carne ya se estaba secando en el horno

—lo siento…no suelo cocinar cosas como estas — Kiara

—no te preocupes, me alegra mucho que lo intentes por mí — Naruto — además yo sí sé cocinar, así que me puedo encargar de eso…por cierto, vine a avisarte que esta noche saldré a las otras villas, así que seguramente llegaré más tarde

—¿puedo acompañarte? — Kiara

—¿eh…?

—bueno, si no te agrada mucho la idea yo (la interrumpen)

—no es eso…es que no lo había pensado, pero si quieres yo estaría feliz de pasar más tiempo a tu lado

De ese lado Naruto fue a cambiarse el traje, mientras Kiara ordenaba y limpiaba lo que estaba haciendo para luego cambiarse también, aunque al llegar a la habitación (que ahora compartiría con Naruto) se sorprendió al verlo con un atuendo diferente al que solía usar antes de ser nombrado Hokage

—¿y esa ropa?

—¿es nueva, por qué…está fea? — Naruto

—no, no es eso…sólo que me sorprendió

Naruto iba con una polera sin mangas, bastante ajustada al cuerpo, por lo que al estar sus brazos libres, se veía en la muñeca derecha el tatuaje para invocar a las serpientes, para abajo llevaba un pantalón negro al igual que la polera, el cual era algo más holgado, y finalmente llevaba una larga capa roja que le cubría toda la espalda hasta llegar casi a sus pies y la capa también tenía una especie de gorro para usarlo de capucha y ocultar su identidad…miró la guadaña, pero si iba a viajar sobre un ave, sería poco recomendable llevar un objeto de tal peso

—vamos amor? — Kiara

Naruto por unos instantes quedó descolocado, Kiara parecía haberse tomado en serio lo que él le había dicho en su pelea anterior, pero sencillamente adoraba sentir que no estaba solo, que cuando llegue a casa habría alguien ahí, que siempre alguien se preocuparía de él…es decir, le encantaba sentirse apreciado…con mucho cariño le dio un abrazo y un beso a Kiara y así fue que la convirtió en viento y los dos se fueron a la oficina

—ejem…

Los jóvenes seguían besándose cuando se pronto sintieron a Sasuke carraspear para llamar su atención, entonces algo avergonzados se separaron y quedaron prestando atención a Naruto para que les contara lo que harían

—Sasuke, Kiara vendrá con nosotros para acompañarme

—está bien…sólo dime qué es lo que haremos

—por alguna razón, los enemigos sólo han atacado las aldeas ninja, así que intentaremos agrupar las demás aldeas en un solo lugar para que tengan más poder a la hora de enfrentar la amenaza, así que tendremos que ir a la cascada, a la hierba, a la niebla y a la nube

—¿y la roca?

—ellos nunca aceptarían nuestra ayuda, menos luego de que divulgase que soy hijo del rayo amarillo, ahora mismo se maldicen por no haber sido más drásticos, en el pasado quisieron evaluarme para determinar el poder con el que contaba Konoha…sin embargo de haber sabido sobre mi padre me habrían eliminado de inmediato…creo que corrí con suerte…aunque de todos modos quiero viajar ahí a recoger a alguien

Los tres subieron al techo del edificio, donde Sasuke hizo los sellos e invocó un enorme halcón, Naruto lo vio y supo que era incluso más grande que Gamabunta, sus alas eran enormes y su lomo bastante amplio como para que bastantes personas pudieran ir ahí

—¿Para qué me ha invocado amo Sasuke?

—Garuda, necesitamos ir a distintos lugares y recoger a algunas personas, así que por favor sigue las instrucciones de Naruto

—como usted diga

Los tres se subieron a la sumisa y respetuosa ave gigante para luego emprender el vuelvo a su primer destino, la aldea oculta de la niebla, los Namikaze se sorprendieron al ver lo alto que sobrevolaba aquel halcón ya que era una enorme altura y el aire comenzaba a enrarecerse

—¿Sasuke, quién es tu novia…Ino o Sakura?

—(se puso rojo) ¿de qué estás hablando? — Sasuke

—no pudiste escapar tantas veces de Tsunade por tu propia cuenta…una de las dos tuvo que ayudarte

—Ino…pero aún no somos novios

—pues podrías darte prisa, nada garantiza que sobrevivamos a la amenaza — Naruto

—(le da un pequeño golpe en el brazo) no digas eso — Kiara

—está bien, lo siento

Finalmente los tres jóvenes fueron sobre el gran halcón a recoger a los pasajeros, la primera fue Mei, quien se sorprendió mucho de que la vinieran a buscar y tampoco esperó ver a Naruto emparejado, aunque se sintió bien por él ya que veía mucho cariño en sus ojos cuando miraba a Kiara; el rubio le explicó que pretendía unificar las otras aldeas ya que esa era su única esperanza… y ella si bien no se opuso, dijo que dependía exclusivamente del feudal del país del agua, así que luego fueron por él…

Cuando llegaron a su mansión, fue todo un caos, ya que los guardias no les hicieron caso en un comienzo e intentaron atacarlos…pero poco era lo que podían hacer contra el grupo, la mayoría de los jutsus no pudo contra el viento de Naruto que soplaba fuertemente para evitar que las técnicas de aquellos ninjas lleguen al ave, así que luego de unos minutos el feudal salió, escuchó a la Mizukage y terminó aceptando el viaje, teniéndola a ella como guardaespaldas, y la palabra del Hokage de que nadie atentaría en su contra

El siguiente destino fue el país del trueno y Kumogakure no sato, el Raikage sabía que el rubio estaba en lo cierto, puesto que sufrieron un ataque del nibi y él luchó contra esas criaturas gigantes, pero al golpearlos todos sus rayos desaparecieron, por lo que comenzó a replantear su estilo de pelea con tal de ser capaz de proteger su aldea y después de eso fueron a buscar al feudal de ese país…el asunto no costó tanto trabajo ya que los guardias al parecer respetaban mucho o bien temían al Raikage, por lo que cuando este dijo alto, realmente se detuvieron en seco, cosa que incluso asustó un poco al feudal quien no se esperaba que aquel sujeto tuviera tal autoridad sobre sus propios hombres, aquellos que estaban bajo sus órdenes directas en vez de las del Raikage

Ahora iban dos feudales y tres kages, los líderes de sus países le preguntaron a Naruto por qué aún seguía el viaje ya que no irían a Iwa, pero el rubio les dijo que para salvarse debían cooperar todos e iban a necesitar la ayuda de las aldeas menores, así que fueron a la cascada y la hierba para recoger a los líderes, en esos sitios no había un kage ya que ese título era exclusivo de las grandes aldeas ninja de las naciones elementales…sin embargo había un líder bien declarado cuyos poderes estaban muy cercanos a los de otros kages

Finalmente Naruto le pidió a Garuda que los lleve al país del acero, ese sitio podría ser neutral, pero a la hora de preservar la vida, más les valía tomar bando por los que tenían deseos de sobrevivir, así que tras arribar dentro de una conmoción (no es como si todos los días apareciera en el centro de la aldea un ave gigante) pudieron encontrar a Mifune y convencerlo…así que finalmente se reunieron todos los líderes que Naruto contemplaba en un comienzo

El último destino fue la ahora inexistente aldea de la lluvia, un sitio de ninjas cuyos poderes pasaron a ser leyenda, ahora no era más que un desolado desierto, que había sido testigo del poder y la tenacidad de la amenaza que azotaba a los seres humanos

—se preguntarán los detalles de la alianza que propongo…es simple, quiero que todos ustedes se pongan de acuerdo y se refugien en una sola aldea…Konoha está disponible, pero nosotros nos podemos cuidar bastante mejor que ustedes…no quiero desanimarlos, pero el Kyubi me da una gran ventaja…sin embargo si apareciera uno de los enemigos en estos momentos, sus aldeas serían destruidas — Naruto

—¿cómo sabemos que no nos podrán atacar en estos mismos instantes? — Raikage

—no podemos saberlo…sólo tengo la corazonada que esperarán algunos días…el llamado "Quinto" era muy poderoso y fue vencido, así que supongo que aguardarán un poco — Naruto — miren, sé que es algo difícil lo que les pido, no es fácil abandonar tu hogar y marchar a un sitio ajeno, especialmente entre naciones que hemos tenido problemas en el pasado…pero debemos unirnos frente a este enemigo común…y deben saber que los restantes demonios son los más poderosos

—Hokage-dono, usted cree que si unimos fuerzas seremos capaces de prevalecer? — Feudal del rayo

—no estoy seguro, pero es la mejor opción…no, la única — Naruto — mi villa apenas pudo sin mi ayuda contra el "quinto"…dudo que alguien pueda contra los tres más fuertes con sólo unos dos o tres escuadrones de élite

—¿y qué hay si la aldea de la roca invade alguna otra aldea durante nuestra ausencia? — Mei

—dudo que hagan eso sabiendo que uno de los enemigos demoníacos puede aparecer frente a su puerta en cualquier instante…además de ser necesario Konoha podría detenerlos… — Naruto — si lo desean (mirando a los feudales) les propongo un desafío

—habla — Feudal del rayo

—debido a que los que faltan son los más fuertes, yo asumiré el poder que tengo al usar seis de las colas del zorro y me enfrentaré a la Mizukage y el Raikage simultáneamente, si pueden vencerme, les dejaré en paz y podrán regresar a sus villas y tomar esto como una anécdota, pero si les gano probaré mi punto y aceptarán la alianza…¿qué dicen?

Naruto también miró a los líderes de las aldeas menores, incluso Mifune quienes estaban algo retraídos ya que los otros sujetos tenían más poder, pero el rubio no se quedó satisfecho hasta que todos y cada uno de los presentes aceptó…cosa que a ellos les agradó ya que les hacía sentir importantes

—Naruto…no quiero lastimarte, pero para saber mi nivel debo pelear en serio — Mei

—no te preocupes, esto es sólo algo profesional…nuestra amistad no cambiará

—Naruto hace tiempo que buscaba una revancha — Raikage

—ten en cuenta que la última vez no usé el poder del zorro y ahora sí lo haré

—¡comiencen! — Mifune

Naruto rápidamente puso sus ojos rojos y su cuerpo se vio rodeado por una densa capa de chakra rojo, formándose esa típica cabeza zorruna, pero no tenía las colas al final de la espalda, sino que estaba nuevamente con las alas en la espalda, tres a cada lado

—pensando: _¿cómo es que pudo hacer eso sin la guadaña?_ — Sasuke

Rápidamente el Raikage comenzó el combate, como era de esperarse saltó hacia el rubio con su armadura eléctrica, la cual aparte de sus poderes ofensivos, también le servía ya que mejoraba sustancialmente su velocidad, sin embargo el rubio lo esquivó fácilmente y le dio una patada baja para hacerlo caer al suelo

—Bre Ryu no kaji kuroi (dragón de fuego negro) — Mizukage

Naruto se sorprendió al ver ese jutsu ya que era hasta cierto punto similar a las criaturas que utilizaba "Ni" como ayudantes, ya que era un dragón de color negro y extraña composición, rodeado por muy intensas flamas

El rubio no se molestó en intentar apagarlo y sencillamente lo esquivó, siendo detenido en el aire por un extraño objeto, cuando volvió a verlo puso ver que era una cadena hecha exclusivamente de eslabones sumamente puntiagudos, seguramente el enemigo recibiría mucho daño y de no ser por su manto rojo, él también lo habría recibido, pudo ver que tenía algunos rayos que si bien ni a él ni a los enemigos dañarían, le permitían controlarla a voluntad…

—Raikage, error número uno, no use cosas con chakra, podrían ser usadas en su contra…error número dos…no menosprecie la fuerza de su rival

El rubio simplemente movió una de sus piernas para aventar a una gran distancia al musculoso líder de la nube, quien de algún modo logró arreglar su postura en el aire y caer de pie, aunque en ese momento una densa niebla ácida cayó sobre él y Naruto prefirió no arriesgarse y se movió rápidamente de ahí

—buen trabajo Mizukage, los ataques especiales como ese o los inmensamente poderosos sí pueden funcionar…sin embargo no confíe tanto en que lo harán

Naruto se pronto se movió rápido hacia ella y poniendo la mano empuñada sobre su abdomen la miró y le dijo

—muerta — Naruto

Los demás espectadores, especialmente los feudales temieron lo peor, es que el hecho de ver a alguien tan poderoso y con un aura tan pesada les hacía olvidar con facilidad que estaba en absoluto control de la bestia en su interior

—el enemigo no jugará, los ataques irán en serio — Naruto

En ese instante se dieron cuenta que sólo le había evidenciado una falla en su defensa y se tranquilizaron bastante ya que se dieron cuenta que por más oportunidades que tuviese no los iba a lastimar…no es que ellos fueran tontos, pero estaban acostumbrados a desconfiar de la gente proveniente de las otras aldeas y o naciones, por lo que no se daban cuenta que si él quería reunirlos para que puedan hacer una más poderosa defensa, de nada serviría lastimar a los hombres más poderosos…aunque el rubio los sorprendió con otro rápido movimiento ya que el Raikage intentó darle un rápido "Lariat" desde la espalda, pero Naruto lo vio venir y rápidamente giró para tomarlo del brazo y con su otra extremidad se acercó a su cuello, poniendo la mano estirada sobre su indefenso cuello

—muerto

—uf…parece que aún eres más fuerte — Raikage

—bueno...(volviendo a la normalidad) espero que esta pequeña demostración les haya servido para entender lo importante que es estar unidos en estos momentos

Los líderes en conjunto se pusieron de acuerdo, estaban más que convencidos en la necesidad de ello, así que lo único que faltaba por arreglar era el lugar donde estaría emplazada esta alianza, las únicas opciones eran Kiri y Kumo, dados sus más extensos territorios, sin embargo acabaron por elegir la última, ya que la aldea de la niebla era un lugar difícil para los extranjeros y la aldea principal no era tan grande como la nube, por lo que tendrían que separarse en las distintas islas y al final sería igual que permanecer cada uno tras sus propios muros, acordaron hacer el traslado durante la siguiente jornada, siguiendo las palabras de Naruto quien "no creía" que hubiese ningún ataque hasta dentro de un par de días

Los líderes ninja le agradecieron la gestión a Naruto en nombre de sus hombres a cargo ya que muchos temían no poder tener el poder suficiente para defenderse ante la actual amenaza que ya había barrido dos aldeas ninja, una menor y una de las cinco grandes…los feudales estaban algo menos entusiasmados por la idea de moverse a un sitio común…pero eran hombres sabios y sabían que por simple lógica era mejor tener mayores números en la defensa, así que no pusieron problema, sólo pidieron un escuadrón capaz para escoltarlos durante su traslado en caso de haber complicaciones

De ese modo el halcón hizo el mismo recorrido, aunque en sentido inverso, devolviendo a sus destinos a todos los líderes, tanto militares como civiles…ahora quedaban nuevamente los tres jóvenes de un principio

—¿ahora a dónde…Naruto?

—Iwa…hay algo que quiero probar…aunque dudo que me equivoque ya que estoy muy convencido

El ave siguió las instrucciones de Naruto como había hecho hasta entonces, el viaje al país de la tierra fue fácil, había enormes extensiones de terreno deshabitadas, la gente había creído en la amenaza una vez que destruyó Suna, pero lo entendieron mal ya que todos los poblados civiles se habían refugiado detrás de los muros y las defensas de la aldea, siendo que hasta ahora ninguna aldea civil había sido atacada…seguramente las criaturas tenían como instrucción hacerse cargo, primero de aquellos que pudieran representar una real amenaza y esos eran los ninja, así que era seguro para los civiles permanecer en sus hogares…pero nunca lo escucharían, ya que poseía las dos cosas que ellos más odiaban, el símbolo de Konoha en su ropa y la sangre del rayo amarillo corriendo por sus venas

—¿quieres que entremos a la aldea? — Sasuke

—(tenía los ojos cerrados ya que se estaba concentrando) no…vamos hacia allá por favor (apuntó con la mano en una dirección)

Al ir a ese sitio los jóvenes vieron un par de casas algo campestres, era como un pequeño barrio que no había entrado en la villa, quien sabe por qué razones, así que no sería problema; Naruto bajó del ave con la gran facilidad que podría hacerlo alguien capaz de manipular el viento en formas más allá de la imaginación y se acercó a una de las casas, golpeó la puerta y no se sorprendió al ver quién la abrió

—¿Naruto-san?...¿Qué está haciendo tan tarde por aquí?

—Shib…quería preguntarte si te gustaría ir a un lugar mejor

—¿un lugar mejor? — Shib — si lo dice por Iwa, ellos no me dejan quedarme ahí sin pagar un alto precio por arriendo u hospedaje y no tengo ese dinero, apenas si consigo para vivir haciendo algunas labores que me piden

—no, me refiero a ir a Konoha, ahí te daremos un sitio para vivir y podrás buscar un mejor trabajo, la gente siempre necesita una mano y saben recompensar el esfuerzo

—¿en verdad lo dice? — Shib (Naruto asiente) — ¡genial!...voy por mis cosas y regreso de inmediato

Los otros dos acompañantes que tenían se preguntaban los motivos de Naruto para hacer eso, pero no iban a preguntarle en frente de una aldea hostil o delante de la persona que el rubio estaba invitando, así que esperaron a que el joven saliera con un pequeño saco el cual seguramente tenía una o dos mudas de ropa, Naruto lo sujetó de la cintura y dio un gran salto para que ambos alcanzaran el lomo de aquel animal

—A Konoha por favor — Naruto

Garuda siguió la petición de Naruto sin pérdida de tiempo, y lo hizo a gran velocidad, así que llegaron tras sólo una hora de vuelo, qué decir lo impresionado que Shib estaba ya que pasó de ser un simple chico campesino a alguien que vivía una experiencia única que era restringida a los ninjas solamente

Tras llegar a la aldea, Sasuke hizo que su invocación se detenga cerca de la torre Hokage para poder bajarse con facilidad, una vez todos en el techo, Naruto le agradeció de sobremanera toda la ayuda brindada, al igual que hizo Sasuke, el gran animal dijo que eso no era necesario, pero sí apreciado y se despidió para luego desaparecer en una nube de humo

—(a Kiara) Kiara, por favor vayan con Sasuke a la casa y cuando llegue hablamos

—está bien, pero no tardes tanto

La pelirroja se despidió de Naruto con un pequeño beso en los labios, mientras que Sasuke sólo hizo un gesto con su mano y ambos se fueron saltando por los tejados hasta el complejo donde el clan Namikaze se había establecido

—tu novia es muy bonita

—muchas gracias…Shib, sígueme por favor…como es tarde, creo que será mejor utilizar las escaleras para bajar

De ese modo ambos fueron bajando convencionalmente, mientras intercambiaban uno que otro comentario, una vez en la calle se pusieron a caminar hacia un barrio que Naruto conocía bien, lo llevó hacia un sector poco popular de la aldea, pero que ahora estaba bien mantenido, se había asegurado de mejorar el lugar ya que cuando él vivía ahí, no era el único y las cosas estaban igual de malas para todos, sí, seguro que era un sitio poco deseable para vivir, pero era uno de los más baratos y a mucha gente no le alcanzaba para más, así que él había ofrecido bonos y subsidios para que aquellas personas reparen lo que sea que tengan dañado en la casa, algo más para muebles o comida según necesitasen y también reparó el parque cercano…ahora podía no ser un barrio muy apreciado, pero al menos se veía bien, estaba bien cuidado y la gente que vivía ahí valoraba la ayuda

Ambos jóvenes llegaron caminando hasta un edificio, luego subieron unas escaleras y se detuvieron frente a una puerta…su antigua puerta…bueno, no exactamente ya que la había cambiado cuando asumió como Hokage, el sitio estaba bastante maltratado por lo que lo refaccionó por si acaso…y acabó siendo muy útil

—Shib, esta será tu casa…puede ser pequeña, pero para ti solo estará bien…(le dio las llaves y el certificado de propiedad)…aquí hay un poco de dinero para que compres comida y ropa a tu gusto (le dio un pequeño saquito de dinero) y mañana o cuando gustes puedes ir a mi oficina para adaptarte a la aldea y buscarte un trabajo

—(aguantando las lágrimas) Naruto-san…y ¿todo esto gratis?...me cuesta aceptarlo

—no te preocupes, tú me ayudaste en el pasado y ahora yo te devuelvo el favor de la mejor forma que puedo…así que nada de lamentaciones, tómalo y disfrútalo

—muchas gracias (le dio un abrazo)

El rubio le dijo que descansara y fuera a verlo sólo cuando estuviera en condiciones, ya que no había apuro alguno, él no iba a huir de su deber, él rió un poco y entró a su nuevo departamento, así que Naruto rápidamente utilizó su transformación elemental para ir a su casa

Cuando lo sintió, Kiara le abrió la puerta antes que Naruto pudiera incluso tocarla, cosa que le sorprendió, no esperaba que ella aprendiera a detectar su presencia tan pronto…pero sólo le indicaba cuánto le importaba, ella lo recibió con un beso, mientras que Sasuke esperaba acomodado en un sillón con una mirada inquisitiva, estaba de más preguntar en voz alta, por qué había hecho lo último con el joven que lucía como un campesino cualquiera

—sé que les extraña…pero estoy casi seguro que ese chico es lo que mi papá creó a partir de Gaara


	26. Mi determinación

CAPITULO 25 Mi determinación

El día siguiente, una de las primeras cosas que Naruto hizo fue visitar a los ninjas que provenían de la arena, claro el real hizo esto mientras sus clones trabajaban como siempre en la oficina, así que los mencionados se sorprendieron cuando al Hokage golpeó a su puerta; ellos estaban viviendo en unos departamentos bastante buenos y espaciosos, eran jounin de la aldea y como tales, eventualmente tenían misiones, ya se habían acostumbrado al sistema y la vida en Konoha, sin embargo aún extrañaban su aldea y a su familia

—hola Naruto, ¿qué se te ofrece? — Kankurou

—¡trátalo con más respeto, es el Hokage! — Temari

—ya, ya no se preocupen, no me gusta mucho que la gente que me conoce me ande tratando de sama…¿puedo pasar?

Al final los tres se ubicaron en la sala del departamento, el rubio les dijo que se sienten ya que les iba a decir algo bastante importante que seguramente los impresionaría bastante, así que ellos lo hicieron y se quedaron viendo al rubio dar algunas vueltas por el lugar, como pensando qué y cómo decirles lo que tenía que contar

—seré directo, ¿recuerdan que les dije que el proceso de extracción de Akatsuki no mataba al jinchuuriki…sino que lo hacía renacer o reencarnar? (ellos asienten) — Naruto — bueno, entonces entenderán cuando les digo que encontré a quien surgió a partir de su hermano

—¿Gaara está vivo? — Temari

—mmm…más o menos, en cierta forma su alma lo está, pero hasta donde sé no tiene recuerdos…de su vida pasada…u original

—¿entonces sería como cualquier otra persona? — Kankurou

—no quiero hacerles albergar falsas esperanzas…pero creo que si él tenía algún vínculo fuerte que sintiera profundo en su corazón…creo que los reconocería

—¿dónde está? — Temari

—él llegó anoche así que debe estar descansando…pero no se preocupen, cuando vaya a mi oficina le enviaré para que arregle su balcón

Los dos hermanos miraron por la ventana que había hacia fuera, y pudieron apreciar que el balcón estaba en perfectas condiciones y cuando estaban a punto de preguntarle de qué estaba hablando, el rubio movió despreocupadamente una mano y una corriente salió y barrió con una porción del barandal del balcón

—ven, necesitan algo de ayuda con eso…entre hoy y mañana seguro que viene, no sean tan insistentes ya que podrían asustarlo — Naruto

El rubio los dejó ahí bastante ilusionados y se fue para darles algo de tiempo y espacio, sabía que seguramente estarían ansiosos, pero ahora todo dependía de los tiempos de Shib, aunque seguramente las cosas irían bien, así que no había por qué preocuparse de más, por tanto el original se fue a su casa para meditar, esa era la mejor forma que tenía para mejorar su control sobre la energía del zorro

…

En la oficina Sasuke le estaba comentando al clon de Naruto que se había sorprendido con el hecho que pudiera controlar tan bien el chakra del zorro por su propia cuenta, él sólo sonrió humilde y le dijo que gracias a su uso tan frecuente en esa otra dimensión, se estaba acostumbrando, pero que le era más cómodo usar la guadaña ya que le simplificaba la tarea, aunque no iba a llevar algo tan pesado sobre un ave, el Uchiha rió un poco y le dijo que era bastante cierto y considerado de su parte

..

El original pasó casi todo el día meditando, tenía algo en mente y no se quedaría tranquilo hasta lograrlo con total seguridad, así que se pasó muchas horas en eso, como no quería tener a Kiara todo el día contemplándolo la invitó a salir por lo que cenaron en un restaurante bastante lujoso

Kiara disfrutó mucho de la cena y la verdad es que Naruto también, la chica se estaba convirtiendo en toda una joya de mujer, usaba un vestido de una pieza ajustado al cuerpo y de color rojo, a juego con su cabello, el rubio sabía que pronto ella cumpliría 17 y él ya estaba haciendo los preparativos para su fiesta…aunque le faltaba una cosa que se proponía hacer más tarde ese día

El rubio podía ver cómo algunos otros hombres volteaban a mirar a su chica, ganándose las miradas de reproche de sus propias parejas, mientras él con orgullo la besaba o la abrazaba como indicando que no estaba sola, aunque ya varios la habían visto por la villa de la mano o bajo el brazo del Hokage, ya sea en las calles, en la torre o en el complejo de su clan, por lo que al menos en lo que concernía a la gente de la aldea, ella era la chica del Hokage. Cuando terminaron Naruto le dio la mano y ambos se fueron caminando lentamente a la casa, ella iba con su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Naruto y él la tenía abrazada por la cintura, cuando llegaron a su hogar, pasaron a través del pórtico exterior hasta ingresar a la casa, la chica se sorprendió de ver todo oscuro

—¿Kiara…puedo preguntarte algo?

—seguro, aunque podrías prender la luz

Entonces esa fue la señal, la luz se encendió y la chica pudo ver que todos sus otros familiares estaban ahí con rostros alegres, mientras Naruto sonriéndole estaba arrodillado frente a ella con una pequeña caja en sus manos

—¿Kiara te gustaría casarte conmigo?

— (la chica estaba absolutamente sorprendida ya que nunca se esperó algo así) sí, sí…sí…(viendo que aún estaba arrodillado) anda, levántate no tienes que hacer eso

El rubio simplemente rió mientras la tomó de la cintura para acercarla a él, le puso el anillo en su mano y luego se puso de pie para darle un beso y decirle al oído que la quería mucho, ella sólo lo abrazó y comenzó a derramar algunas lágrimas de alegría, entre las palabras de felicitaciones y ánimo de los otros que estaban presentes, así que luego de eso iniciaron un pequeño cóctel a modo de celebración, principalmente porque ya todos habían comido a esa hora, así que compartieron una copa y un buen rato, acabando poco más de una hora después con el regreso de cada uno a sus respectivas habitaciones

-en el cuarto de Naruto-

—no era necesario que hicieras todo eso, yo hace tiempo acepté permanecer a tu lado — Kiara

—¿no te gustó? — Naruto

—sí…pero no es eso, no tienes que rebajarte tanto

—¿es necesario que hablemos de esto?…ya hemos discutido por lo mismo y sabes lo que pienso

—está bien…tienes razón y te lo agradezco mucho…¿qué puedo hacer para recompensar a mi ahora novio oficial?

—¿Qué tal sexo salvaje?

—sexo salvaje entonces

Los dos estaban conversando frente a frente en la cama, sin nada más que las sábanas cubriéndolos, por lo que ella se levantó rápidamente tomando a Naruto de la mano, el rubio rápidamente la giró y le plantó un beso hasta que le levantó un poco y le permitió asirse a él con sus piernas alrededor de su cintura hasta que él se puso a avanzar al punto de dejarla con la espalda apoyada en la pared

Sin esperar mucho, Naruto la penetró con rapidez, aunque no demasiada fuerza, sabiendo que ella debía estar preparada ya para eso, lo cual se confirmó cuando la oyó dar un pequeño gemido que le indicaba que ella había sentido cuando él había entrado en su intimidad, Kiara sólo abrazó fuerte a Naruto y le marcaba las uñas en la espalda, mientras él movía rápidamente sus caderas según el ritmo que la chica le iba indicando, tras algunas embestidas él también comenzaba a sentir el mismo placer que ella evidenciaba y le dio un apasionado beso, callando sus gemidos

Ella rompió el beso y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su novio haciéndole saber que estaba pronta a alcanzar el orgasmo, él sólo siguió su movimiento de caderas un poco más fuerte de lo que lo estaba llevando, por lo que ella rápidamente llegó al clímax y se lo hizo saber al rubio, diciendo su nombre repetidas veces en voz alta, y lo mucho que le quería

Ella volvió a poner los pies en el suelo y se apoyó sobre él unos momentos para recobrar el aliento y tener un instante para disfrutar todo lo que estaba sintiendo, aunque luego lo miró con una expresión coqueta y lo arrastró hasta el borde de la cama, donde apoyó el torso, quedando con las piernas dobladas, como mostrándole todo su trasero

—oh, pero que traviesa es mi niña

—apúrate por favor

Naruto no la hizo esperar más y se acercó a ella, acarició sus piernas y su lindo trasero para luego separarlo un poco e introducir su miembro dentro de ella, Kiara aún era joven y no sabía cómo resultaría, así que entrando nuevamente en su vagina comenzó a moverse dentro suyo una vez más, ella estaba ahí gimiendo o ahogando sus expresiones al poner la boca sobre la cama, hasta que Naruto puso su cabeza sobre la espalda de ella, esa postura podía ser algo incómoda para su columna, pero quería sentir la mayor cantidad de su piel como le fuera posible, quería sentirla suya por más que él siempre supo que eso había sido así

Kiara comenzó a decirle que lo amaba mucho, desde el primer momento que lo conoció y estaba sumamente agradecida con él, y su objetivo en la vida sería hacerlo feliz, Naruto podía no estar muy de acuerdo con la visión que ella tenía sobre sí misma, pero oír todas esas palabras de cariño de su pareja le hacían sentir muy bien así que no le dijo nada y sólo oyó en silencio atesorando cada una de ellas

Luego de un rato moviéndose así, Kiara estaba a punto de venirse otra vez, pero Naruto le dijo que mejor se pusieran sobre la cama ya que ambos estaban cansados, así que sin separarse, se movieron de donde estaban, quedando en la misma posición, pero sobre la cama, con Kiara apoyada con los hombros y las rodillas en la cama, mientras Naruto también se rodillas se apoyaba en ella, al final él se corrió dentro suyo, lo cual fue suficiente para hacerla alcanzar nuevamente el orgasmo. Cada vez que lo hacía con él se sentía tan bien que dudaba que otro hombre en el mundo pudiera provocarle eso, lo amaba con todo su ser y con gusto se sabía correspondida por sobre muchas otras que desearían su posición

—no, Naruto…por favor quédate así

Kiara reaccionó cuando el rubio iba a quitarse de su interior, se sentía a gusto así y no quería que eso cambiara, aunque al rubio le preocupaba un poco el hecho que pudiera aplastarle, así que con cuidado la dio vuelta de los hombros dejándola a ella con la espalda apoyada sobre él, mientras la abrazaba por detrás

—muchas gracias por ser como eres…te amo — Naruto

—y yo te amo a ti — Kiara

…

..

Al día siguiente Naruto vio que Kiara se había movido y sus pechos estaban sobre su rostro…un evidente sonrojo demostró que eso no le molestaba en absoluto, así que contento con esta forma de comenzar el día, apenas él se movió un poco Kiara despertó, de seguro la chica estaba mucho más acostumbrada a dormir en estado de alerta que él, quien siempre se relajaba cuando estaba en "terreno seguro" y dormía mucho más pesada y relajadamente

—lo siento…

—no te preocupes…fue un buen despertar (aún sonrojado) — Naruto

—mmm…parece que no soy la única traviesa

—¿te molestaría quedarte toda la mañana aquí conmigo? (ella niega) bien…

Naruto creó un clon, el cual afortunadamente podía ser creado con la apariencia que el rubio desee, por lo que apareció vestido como Hokage y no desnudo como él estaba, de comienzo la réplica se quedó mirándolos hasta que el original le ordenó ir a la oficina

—si no fueran mis propias réplicas te juro que me pondría celoso — Naruto

—jajaja — Kiara — por cierto…¿has visto alguna fecha para el matrimonio?

—quería mantenerlo como sorpresa, pero supongo que será mejor decirte…en tres semanas más

—¿acaso…?

—sí, en tu cumpleaños — Naruto — ¿qué te parece?

—me parece que será el mejor día de mi vida…aunque contigo a mi lado parece como si todos lo fueran…prométeme que saldremos bien de esto

—(mirándola a los ojos) ni la muerte me separará de tu lado

…

..

—¿Naruto-san…tú eres el Hokage? — Shib

—sí…¿no te lo esperabas? — Naruto - ¿estás bien?

—sí, estoy muy contento, nunca había tenido un lugar propio al que llamar hogar, me preguntaba si habría algún trabajo para comenzar a ganarme mi dinero y no seguir abusando de ti

—no te preocupes…por lo demás, podrías ir a arreglar el balcón de unos amigos…no es mucho, pero un irresponsable se cargó demasiado fuerte, mientras yo te enlistaré con los trabajadores para que después vayas con ellos y te acostumbres a la aldea y la gente de aquí

El rubio le dio un papel con la dirección de donde tendría que ir a reparar el balcón y otro con su ficha para entregársela al jefe del sindicato de constructores, para pedirle que lo incorpore a la lista y le provea algunas herramientas, el joven de cabello café le agradeció todas sus atenciones y salió entusiasmado de ahí, rumbo al lugar donde sus hermanos lo esperaban ansiosamente

Antes de salir de la oficina, Sasuke entró y pudo verlo partir, el chico le saludó al pasar y siguió su camino mientras que el Uchiha se acercaba al escritorio del líder de la villa

—¿estás seguro que es él? — Sasuke

—¿tu Sharingan no distingue el youki? (él niega) — Naruto — mira cómo anda vestido, de no ser por lo que le di, seguiría usando ropas de campesino…pero mira la capa, luce finísima

—¿Qué estás insinuando?

—en las anotaciones de mi padre decía que les daría una nueva vida, pero no los dejaría desamparados — Naruto — no me extrañaría que la resistencia de esa cosa fuera inmensa…tal como lo solía ser su defensa automática

—te concedo la razón en ese punto…aunque yo desconfiaría un poco, no puedo decirte por qué, pero algo no me termina de encajar en todo esto

—bueno, si ocurre algo sólo debo confiar en mi jefe ANBU y estaré seguro — Naruto

—jajaja…como digas…quería mostrarte algo

Sasuke se puso de pie frente a Naruto y convirtió su cuerpo en fuego por completo, su ropa no se incineraba sino que se convertía junto con él, puesto que para esos efectos estaba preparada, sin embargo no ocurría lo mismo con sus pergaminos y armas…por lo que casi comienza un pequeño incendio, de no ser porque para Naruto apagar cualquier fuego era tan fácil como respirar, aunque con eso Sasuke perdió la concentración y volvió a la normalidad

—mientras que te felicito por tus avances…preferiría que seas más cuidadoso y sigas entrenando ya que pierdes la concentración muy fácilmente y puedo notar que consume demasiado de tu chakra

—está bien…seguiré practicando

Más tarde ese día llegó una nota de parte de la mayoría de las aldeas que estarían en traslado ese día, informando de lo mismo, por lo que Naruto le pidió a Sasuke que enviara algunos ANBU a vigilar que todo ocurra en orden, aunque finalmente el moreno prefirió usar una de sus invocaciones, de menor tamaño que la de la noche pasada y realizar la vigilancia él mismo, después de todo con Naruto en la aldea era poco lo que tendría que hacer incluso si aparecía algún enemigo

…

—¿así que eres nuevo? — Temari

—sí, Naruto-san me trajo aquí hace dos noches y sólo he tenido tiempo de comprar algunas cosas básicas y ordenar mi departamento

Los hermanos habían decidido darle un poco de espacio a este chico para no intimidarlo, así que Temari se quedaría ahí bajo la excusa de supervisarlo, pero trataría de conversar lo más que pudiera con él para saber un poco más de él, además de intentar retomar el lazo que ambos tuvieron en el pasado

…

—así que te casas — Orochimaru

—¿Quién rayos le contó? — Naruto — apenas si se lo dije a Sasuke

—él, realmente no lo esperaba, pero gracias a eso puedo venir a felicitarte, ya que el ingrato de mi alumno parecía no querer contarme tan grande noticia

—no se haga sensei, le iba a decir hoy por la noche

—de hecho lo íbamos a invitar a usted y a Jiraiya-san a cenar — Kiara

Uno de los clones de Naruto fue a avisarle a Jiraiya sobre la invitación para que estuviera disponible, así que el sanin dejaría de espiar por una noche para celebrar el compromiso de su ahijado, fueron a cenar al mismo restaurante que habían ido el día anterior Kiara y Naruto, aunque ahora quien los atendió vio el anillo en la mano de la pelirroja así que se sumó a las felicitaciones y les dio una excelente botella de vino como cortesía…una de las tantas ventajas de ser Hokage

—vaya, por fin Naruto sentó cabeza — Jiraiya

—deberías practicar con el ejemplo — Orochimaru

—vaya, sí que actúan como viejos amigos — Kiara

—sí, justo como Sasuke y yo

—¿por qué no lo invitaste? — Orochimaru

—prefiero dejarlo en algo un poco más familiar… — Naruto — pensando: _no quiero a Ino rondando_

Así los cuatro disfrutaron una comida agradable entre una muy grata compañía, hubieron bastantes bromas que permitieron un ambiente distendido y muy ameno, el vino era muy bueno aunque Kiara constantemente le recordaba a Naruto que no le sucedían buenas cosas cuando bebía mucho, él y Orochimaru rieron al recordar algunas de las experiencias pasadas del rubio, especialmente porque una de ellas fue con su ahora novia

—jajaja, quien iba a creer que el gran Naruto, genio ninja y Hokage estuviera siendo controlado incluso antes de casarse — Jiraiya

—apuesto lo que quiera a que usted desearía tener una mujer controlándolo…aunque si deja de actuar como un pervertido, seguramente lo conseguiría — Kiara

—pensando: _esta chica realmente es alguien…no creo que cualquier otra novia de Naruto le hablaría así a Jiraiya_ — Orochimaru — yo creo saber bien con quien podrías apostar

Ante esa frase los dos sanin intercambiaron una mirada y el peliblanco se sonrojó y miró a otro lado, ganándose las risas de los demás comensales, mientras murmuraba algo sobre lo irrespetuoso de los jóvenes de hoy en día

El resto de la velada continuó en el mismo estilo y entre bromas y bromas se les pasó la hora bastante rápido, ellos pidieron la cuenta y Naruto pagó dejando una buena propina para la persona que amablemente los atendió, después de todo ganaba un buen sueldo y la fortuna de su padre le permitía darse todo tipo de gustos. Al final se despidieron y tomaron rumbos separados aunque los más viejos caminaron juntos un rato

—¿no has intentado acercarte a Tsunade? — Orochimaru — ambos están solos y se podrían hacer compañía

—¿qué tal tú?, también estás solo

—yo siempre voy a amar a Kushina

—es lo mismo que ella me dice…no es que ame a Kushina también, pero me ha dicho que por más que lo ha intentado, su corazón sigue siendo exclusivamente para Dan…así que lamentablemente quedamos iguales…además últimamente Shizune ha estado en un ánimo bastante depresivo y las dos se hacen compañía la mayor parte del tiempo — Jiraiya

—deberías seguir el consejo de esa chica y comportarte mejor…al menos hasta que tengas a alguna mujer en la bolsa…así podrías variar un poco y conseguir información de primera mano — Orochimaru

—¿nadie te ha dicho que ser tan franco puede ser molesto?

—sabes bien lo que pienso de la gente…

…

..

—¿y bien…te divertiste? — Naruto

—estuvo muy entretenido, en verdad — Kiara — ¿no invitaste a Sasuke por Ino-san no?

—me tienes…pero no pienses mal de mí, sólo quiero evitar una situación incómoda — Naruto (imitando sus voces) "¿Kiara cómo es Naruto contigo?, a mi me rechazaba casi todo el tiempo, pero cuando lograba convencerlo, teníamos sexo como animales"

—¿es eso cierto? — Kiara

—define animal (le dan un puñetazo en el hombro) ¡oye! Tú sabías como era

—(le da un beso) lo sé, sólo jugaba contigo

…

Al día siguiente, Sasuke estuvo temprano en la oficina de Naruto, informándole que había visto cómo se completaba el éxodo de las distintas aldeas ninja en completa normalidad, el único inconveniente fue que al día siguiente la aldea de la roca se enteró, de algún modo, y había enviado algunos emisarios de avanzada para investigar el estado de las distintas aldeas

—bueno, creo que di mi palabra, así que tendremos que ir — Naruto — junta tres escuadrones ANBU y me acompañas, saldremos hoy al mediodía

—¿no va a ir nadie más? — Sasuke

—dudo que envíe una cantidad muy grande de tropas, unas treinta…a lo sumo cien, así que si le sumamos nuestras fuerzas, Kiara y los ANBU seremos más que capaces

—¿qué tan fuerte es Kiara? — Sasuke

—yo diría que un poco más que tu

—(mirándolo algo molesto)…gracias…¿nadie te ha dicho que ser tan franco puede ser molesto?

—pero tú sabes que siempre hablo en serio, no me gusta mentir y menos cuando es alguien con quien tengo confianza…anda, reúne a los ANBU y yo arreglaré lo demás

El que estaba en la oficina era el original, así que hizo dos clones, dejando uno en su lugar y el otro para ir a informarle a su sensei de su partida para que vaya a revisar la oficina y esté atento para invocarlo en caso de ser necesario, mientras que él iba a la casa

—Kiara, vamos a salir de la aldea dentro de poco

—¿a dónde?

—supongo que iremos a la lluvia, Iwa se está tratando de aprovechar de la situación así que debemos detenerlos

—¿toda Iwa? — Kiara

—no, dudo mucho que sean muchos hombres, después de todo deben tener a los más fuertes para defender la aldea

—está bien…¿vas a llevar el colmillo?

—creo que será lo más seguro

Era el mediodía y el sanin maestro de las serpientes despedía al contingente que salía de la torre Hokage sobre un ave de tamaño un poco menor al de Garuda, Naruto no quiso subirse ya que su arma sería demasiada carga para la pobre ave, así que se fue volando junto a la invocación, por su cuenta

—Hokage-sama los veo unos kilómetros más adelante — ANBU

—buen trabajo, vamos por ellos

Sasuke trajo a un equipo con habilidades de rastreo entre cuyas filas había un miembro del clan Hyuga, por lo que pudieron divisarlo mediante su ojo blanco y apurar el paso para detenerlos, de lejos pudo verlos y hacer una estimación que eran alrededor de cincuenta en total…nada de qué preocuparse

Los ninjas de la roca sintieron la poderosa presencia del rubio usando el chakra del zorro por lo que voltearon a mirar y asombrarse al ver que un gran ave llevaba ninjas que los perseguían, además del mismo Hokage en persona, quien apresuró el vuelo y se interpuso directamente en su camino

—ninjas de Iwa, les ordeno dar media vuelta, regresar a su territorio y no atreverse a salir de él nuevamente – Naruto

—¡Quién te crees!

—¡nosotros sólo obedecemos al Tsuchikage, mocoso insolente!

—supongo que ustedes saben quién fue mi padre…y qué es lo que puedo hacer

Naruto rápidamente hizo que el chakra rojo lo cubriera de forma más intensa e hizo aparecer cuatro pares de alas en su espalda, esa cabeza zorruna y el enorme instinto asesino hicieron estremecerse a la media centena de hombres frente a él, dándole tiempo suficiente a los demás de llegar. Los ANBU leales a Konoha comenzaron a atacar a los enemigos quienes intentaban defenderse en medio del enorme temor que les provocaba Naruto

El problema fue cuando se pronto se sintió una nueva presencia y alguien cayó del cielo hasta queda de pie en medio del campo de batalla, Naruto rápidamente pudo sentir un fuerte youki en él, por lo que con la mano hizo una seña para que los demás retrocedan, los ANBU hicieron caso en el acto, mientras Sasuke y Kiara permanecieron cerca de él, Naruto introdujo todo el chakra del zorro en su cuerpo ya que así era más poderoso

—identifícate! — Naruto

—sólo te haré caso porque te reconozco como un oponente digno…soy Kurosu (Cruz)

—¿eh…? Me esperaba un número

—yo no soy como los débiles que has conocido antes…nosotros tres no seguimos una relación lineal de poder como los otros…y antes que te lo preguntes

El enemigo era una especie de humanoide, bastante delgado y con deformidades en manos, pies y el rostro, el hombre estaba cubierto por una nube de energía de un tono verde, desde la cual salieron siete cruces del mismo color y se pusieron a flotar en el aire a las espaldas del sujeto nuevo

—siete…ya veo…supongo que quieres revancha por la vez que te vencí — Naruto

—no, no me venciste…sólo te aprovechaste de mi débil contenedora

El rubio recordó entonces que el jinchuuriki había sido una mujer y se fijó en el tono de voz, el cual era un poco más agudo que el de los demás, así que seguramente era de género femenino también, aunque sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando las cruces se comenzaron a enterrar alrededor de él y sus más cercanos, y en un acto de desesperación, hizo dos fuertes corrientes que golpearon y arrojaron lejos de ahí a Kiara y Sasuke, quienes se vieron sorprendidos por toda la situación

—muere

Las siete cruces estaban alrededor de Naruto y formaron una especie de campo que marcó la señal para la caída de un rayo de energía de color verde desde el cielo, de una forma muy similar a la energía producida por la pirámide de la luz, sólo que de otro color

Kiara tenía esperanzas de que se hubiera librado porque se había hecho transparente, lo que significaba que se había convertido en viento, pero cuando el ataque termino pudo verlo como flotando en el aire, sumamente lastimado y cuando la guadaña sonó al golpear el suelo, las cruces se movieron para incrustarse rápidamente en su anatomía

Todo esto último fue tan rápido que ninguno alcanzó a reaccionar a tiempo para proteger al Hokage, quien cayó pesadamente al suelo, como lo haría cualquier cuerpo sin vida, el enemigo entonces retiró las extensiones del cuerpo de su más reciente víctima y las volvió a poner detrás de si

Sasuke miró a Kiara, como intentando averiguar cómo se encontraba, pero la chica desvió la mirada, entonces se concentró en el enemigo y en un frío tono de voz habló

—Sasuke…recupera su cuerpo, yo me encargaré del enemigo

—pero

—¡sólo haz lo que te digo! — Kiara

La chica saltó a gran velocidad y corrió hacia el enemigo, éste sabía que el ataque con la barrera y el gran rayo no funcionaría en alguien que ya lo haya visto así que la atacó con las cruces, puesto que podía manipularlas en al aire a voluntad

Sasuke veía con asombro la gran velocidad de Kiara, quien estaba más que furiosa, mientras él recogía con mucho pesar el cuerpo ensangrentado de Naruto, de pronto volvió a mirar la pelea y contempló cómo Kiara esquivaba con gran habilidad las cruces y cuando estuvo cerca del enemigo extendió la mano abierta hacia él, tal como hacía Naruto para el gran soplo de aire, Sasuke dudaba de que fuese capaz de hacer semejante técnica, pero pronto encontraría el motivo de las palabras de Naruto quien comparó sus fuerzas

Kiara condensó el agua del aire y se la arrojó al enemigo con una enorme presión, al punto que cada uno de los proyectiles era más peligroso que la más refinada de las balas o agujas que alguien pudiera fabricar…

…para su desgracia no pareció funcionar ya que la nube de energía verde se expandió y le cubrió del ataque de Kiara, quien seguía enormemente molesta, con su Sharingan podía ver su chakra moverse en el típico patrón de alguien cegado por la ira…y el dolor, volvió a ver el cuerpo de Naruto y comprobó que no había nada de chakra circulando en él, así que con tristeza bajó la cabeza hasta que vio a Kiara gritar al hacer un ataque

La chica estaba en la misma postura del ataque anterior, por lo que "Kurosu" expandió su nube hacia los costados para protegerse de esas verdaderas balas de agua…sin embargo la chica ahora cambió la técnica e hizo acumular el agua de las nubes, toda la que encontró en las alturas y la cristalizó, haciendo que sobre el asesino de Naruto cayese una lluvia interminable de estacas de hielo…aunque el Uchiha no alcanzó a avisarle cuando las cruces se movieron hacia su dueño, intentando acabar intencionalmente con Kiara quien estaba en el camino, aunque las preocupaciones de Sasuke se esfumaron cuando las cosas atravesaron a Kiara y dejaron ver una especie de líquido que la reformaba…

…era cierto, ella poseía una recomposición elemental avanzada, al mismo nivel que Naruto, sobre al agua, por eso es que era un poco más fuerte que Sasuke, porque su elemente siempre prevalecería

Kiara estaba llorando, no podía creer lo que le había ocurrido a su Naruto por protegerla a ella y a Sasuke, seguramente si hubiera intentado escapar lo hubiera hecho con tiempo, pero los que estarían muertos serían ella y Sasuke…maldición, miles de veces le había dicho que estaba más que dispuesta a dar su vida por la suya y Sasuke como ninja de la hoja también debía estarlo si con eso conseguía proteger al Hokage…

…su chakra estaba bajando y no es que tuviera poco, sino que era todo lo contrario, poseía una gran cantidad, pero la lluvia de estacas de hielo ya iba por los tres minutos y con un jutsu de tal nivel, no había reserva que pudiera aguantar, por lo que las estacas estaban siendo menos rígidas y más frágiles…pudo sentir una extraña mano sujetar su rostro con desdén…"Kurosu" había conseguido llegar hasta ella…al menos así podría reunirse nuevamente con Naruto…

…hasta que…

…de pronto lo sintió, luego un movimiento y finalmente la mano que sujetaba su cabeza se alejó, dando paso a una suave mano que ella conocía y que retiraba delicadamente las lágrimas de su rostro…temerosa de desilusionarse al abrir los ojos, dudo en hacerlo hasta que él la abrazó de una forma en que sólo él lo hacía

—ya…ya, estoy bien…¿acaso dudaste de mi?

—pero…yo…yo vi…es decir…tu cuerpo

Sasuke, al igual que los ANBU, no podían creer lo que acababan de presenciar, su Hokage volviendo de la muerte, tal y como sonaba, el chico había sido herido de muerte y tiempo después se había levantado cubierto por un chakra rojo que seguramente estaba curando su cuerpo a una velocidad acelerada y rápidamente se acercó al enemigo, le enterró la guadaña justo en medio del rostro y luego éste cayó y el rubio se puso a consolar a su novia

Kiara levantó la vista para ver el sonriente rostro de su Naruto, luego bajó la mirada y vio la ropa perforada en seis lugares distintos, mientras que además habían otras manchas de sangre en su cuello

—¿eres…esto es real? — Kiara

—(le da un beso) absolutamente mi amor

—¿pero…cómo?

—ya te lo dije anoche…ni la muerte podrá separarnos

Kiara no entendía mucho lo que sucedía, pero sólo abrazó a Naruto para no soltarlo en algún tiempo, Sasuke y los demás se acercaron poco después, aún no salían de su asombro ni cambiaban esa cara de desconcertados, pero tampoco era para menos

—no se preocupen, estoy bien — Naruto — ¿los ninjas de Iwa?

—huyeron en cuando apareció él

Sasuke señaló al enemigo y se sorprendió al verlo moverse un poco, al punto que dio un salto hacia atrás y más de alguno apostaría para poder revisar la limpieza de sus pantalones, el rubio levantó la mano para que se tranquilizaran

—no se preocupen, el youki del zorro es como un potente veneno para cualquiera que no sea yo, así que no podrá moverse…a lo sumo puede retorcerse un poco, pero nada más

Las palabras de Naruto se vieron corroboradas cuando señaló sus cruces, las cuales estaban inanimadas sobre el suelo, a algunos metros de ahí…un clon de Naruto apareció y el real sólo asintió para luego desaparecer en el viento

—¿Qué pasa? — Sasuke

—nada, el jefe quiere volver por su cuenta…nosotros nos iremos del mismo modo en que llegamos, aunque me llevaré a este (señalando al enemigo) a la villa — clon

—¿es seguro? — Sasuke

—no he visto a nadie vencer mientras lo único que pueda hacer es retorcerse — clon (retiró la guadaña)

—¡qué hiciste…ahora podrá moverse! — Sasuke

—¿debo recordarte que soy tu superior…y que sé más sobre la energía del Kyubi que tú? — clon

—(agachando la mirada) lo siento

—está bien…para que lo sepan todos…los venenos al igual que el youki del zorro hacen efecto una vez ingresan al organismo objetivo, no se necesita una exposición constante

…

Media hora más tarde, Naruto entró a su casa con Kiara, ambos convertidos en viento, se materializaron en su habitación, aunque ella aún no dejaba de abrazarlo…el rubio pudo sentir que se largó a llorar con más intensidad por lo que él la abrazó más fuerte

—ya…tranquila amor…sé que debe haber sido difícil verme morir…pero estoy de regreso

—(mirándolo, aún no tan convencida) ¿cómo?

—cuando estuve perdido, mis clones fueron mis conejillos de indias para todos los portales que hice…entre ellos estuvo un lugar apodado el patíbulo

—¿patíbulo?

—así es…resulta que todos los que morimos…vamos a ese lugar en donde sufrimos distintos tipos de tormentos según nuestras mayores debilidades…sin embargo yo fui capaz de hacer un portal, volver a mi cuerpo, usar el poder del zorro para recuperarme y acabar al enemigo…todo eso en sólo unos segundos si puedo presumir

—¿eso está bien? – Kiara

—Shinigami no sabe de cada alma, hasta que éstas son evaluadas…nos enfrentamos a un tormento individualizado...si las almas sucumben, él se las lleva al infierno…si logran superarlo o al menos soportarlo, se ganan el cielo, él sólo es el que lleva las almas listas para dejar el patíbulo a alguno de los dos lugares

—¿cuál fue tu tormento? — Kiara (interesada y ya convencida)

—mi tormento comenzó cuando te vi en peligro…pero mi estancia en el patíbulo fue en oscuridad y soledad extrema… — Naruto

—no creí que pudieras hacer portales sin la guadaña

—después de mi regreso le pedí a Jiraiya que me ponga los sellos necesarios para ello en el cuerpo (revelando el antebrazo izquierdo, el que no tenía el tatuaje de invocación) ya que al poder usar el chakra en mi propio cuerpo, el kakyou no hace mucha diferencia

—estoy tan aliviada…tenía tanto miedo de perderte (feliz…pero aún abrazada a él)

—yo también…por cierto…estuviste muy bien…tenía mucha fe en ti

—por favor no vuelvas a asustarme de esa manera

—ya…ya, mi niña, no volveré a hacerlo

….

..

-más tarde esa noche-

—¿Qué pasa Sasuke? Luces deprimido — Ino

—nada…sólo que hoy Naruto nos dio un susto de muerte y esa chica suya…Kiara parece ser más fuerte que mi

—¿ella? — Ino — pero si es como una pequeña niña

—hubieras visto la forma en que peleó contra el enemigo cuando pensábamos que Naruto estaba muerto – Sasuke – pensando: _¿pequeña?…es sólo un año menor que nosotros y nada en su cuerpo lo evidencia_

Ante el rostro de estupefacción de la rubia, Sasuke procedió a contarle todo lo sucedido ahí en aras de permitirle entender el contexto de la situación, remarcando las partes más impactantes como los poderosos ataques basados en agua que ella poseía y la "resurrección" de Naruto… la rubia recordó las distintas aventuras que solían tener cuando estaban en el mismo equipo, especialmente las veces en que usaba el poder del Kyubi para protegerlas y hacer morder el polvo a sus rivales

—vaya, eso es un nuevo nivel para sus hazañas…él nunca deja de sorprender

Sasuke iba a preguntar algo, pero prefirió evitarse problemas, le dio un beso y se fue a la cama, puesto que con el viaje, los sustos y todo lo demás estaba exhausto…sin saber que sus tranquilos sueños no serían compartidos por todo el mundo


	27. Capitulo Final Desafíos

"personajes hablando"

'_personajes pensando_'

"**criaturas míticas/sobrenaturales hablando**"

**Jutsus o nombres de técnicas**

-lugares específicos-

CAPITULO 26 y FINAL = Desafíos

"Raikage-sama hemos detectado a un individuo sospechoso merodeando por los alrededores de la aldea" dijo alarmado un ninja de la nube apenas ingresó a la oficina de su líder

Ante la alarma informada por el guardia, rápidamente los principales líderes el Raikage, la Mizukage y Mifune avanzaron rápidamente a través de la sobrepoblada aldea con destino a las puertas principales para ver a este intruso con sus propios ojos, se sentían un poco culpables, pero por sus mentes lo que reinaba era el egoísmo y esperaban que se tratase del de una cola, sin importar el riesgo que eso suponía para las demás villas, ya que así podrían manejarlo sin mayores problemas y después de todo nadie podía culparlos ya que dentro de la naturaleza del ser humano, la auto preservación es uno de los ítem que mayor peso tiene. Detrás de ellos salió un grupo numeroso de ninjas, alrededor de treinta selectos individuos que conformaban la mayor fuerza en cuando a calidad que el frente unido podía ofrecer en esos momentos

"**¿esto es lo mejor que la raza humana me puede ofrecer?**" preguntó el sujeto insidiosamente al tiempo que subestimaba completamente a sus adversarios para luego seguir "**dudo seriamente que este grupo tan pobre haya sido el que venció a mis otros cinco predecesores**" argumentó intentando razonar consigo mismo hablando en voz alta

"_al menos es el de seis colas…siendo sinceros pudo haber sido peor…ahora veremos quién es más fuerte…si Naruto o…esto_" pensó intentando darse ánimos la Mizukage…estaba consciente que la vez que se pusieron a prueba, Naruto les venció utilizando un poder similar al que tenía este nuevo enemigo, sin embargo ahora eran más y habían hecho algunos planes para enfrentar la amenaza "¡ahora!" gritó la mujer que dirigía Kiri para marcar la señal que dio comienzo al combate

Tanto la Mizukage cono Mifune y un considerable número de sus hombres comenzaron el ataque, abalanzándose contra el enemigo, quien era un ser con facciones casi normales para un humano, es decir, parecía humano aunque tenía algunas cosas que indicaban claramente que no lo era y que pertenecía a otra dimensión, como las extrañas ropas negras que daban la impresión de ser tan rígidas como una armadura, mientras que su piel y su energía desprendían un leve resplandor de un tono azul, similar al escarlata que producía el youki que utilizaba a Naruto. Al momento de acercarse más el ataque, de pronto aparecieron cinco figuras más en torno al enemigo, éstos aparecieron de ninguna parte, no hubo sellos, no hubo resplandor alguno, no hubo humo ni nada por el estilo y lo peor de todo fue que hizo detenerse en seco a los atacantes quienes intentaban proteger la aldea y sus vidas, puesto que el plan de acción era abordarlo con un gran número de ataques directos que distraiga su atención y permita al Raikage atraparlo con la cadena, con tal de reducirlo y permitir al grupo atacarlo, pero sin temor a encontrar una defensa o una respuesta peligrosa para ellos

"¡maldición!...¿cuál es el verdadero?" preguntó algo molesta la Mizukage tras ver el rotundo fracaso de sus planes iniciales. En base a la información que habían reunido de los ataques anteriores, los enemigos siempre se presentaban como una entidad principal con la capacidad de hacer aparecer secuaces, siempre distintos en apariencia y poder, quienes debían desaparecer tras la caída del que los convocó, sin embargo ahora estaban estos cinco que no tenían idea de dónde habían aparecido y tampoco se les ocurría cómo lidiar con el enemigo ahora

"**jajajaja ingenua humana…nos confundes y te proyectas en nosotros…las criaturas de nuestra categoría no tenemos esas habilidades inferiores a las que ustedes llaman "jutsus" en su lugar nosotros tenemos habilidades inherentes a nosotros…y si te lo preguntas, me siento generoso por lo que te diré algo…todos nosotros somos reales, los seis… y si esperan sobrevivir, tendrán que acabarnos a todos…o morir en el proceso**" dijo el enemigo principal que había aparecido en un comienzo con esa misma mueca en su rostro, mueca que les permitía a los ninjas darse cuenta que los subestimaba de tal modo que no le importaba revelar sus poderes ya que ni siquiera los reconocía como una amenaza

En vista de todos los presentes, el enemigo tenía la misma actitud pedante y prepotente que habían tenido todos los demás de su misma clase, con la diferencia es que ellos, los hombres y mujeres que se disponían a proteger la aldea no habían tenido que lidiar con ninguno de estos monstruos antes, dado que el _Ni_ que apareció en Kumo, se mantenía en la retaguardia y rara vez se presentaba frontalmente, siendo sólo el Raikage quien pudo verla y gracias a sus rayos, hacerla huir, por lo que les cabreaba bastante el hecho que un monstruo aparecido de la nada se creyera superior a ellos y les basureara como si fuese su especie la que había habitado el mundo por todo este tiempo

Como era de esperarse por la mayoría de los que le conocían, el Raikage no soportó más y su carácter explotó, tomando lo mejor de sí, entonces abandonando cualquier estrategia y sentido común cubrió su cuerpo por rayos y avanzó a una gran velocidad hacia uno de los ahora seis enemigos con tal de golpearlo en la zona del cuello con su **Lariat**…dándose cuenta en el último minuto la similitud con la estrategia de ataque utilizada fallidamente contra Naruto, con los resultados que él ya conocía, incluso Mei o Mifune se dieron cuenta de que era exactamente el mismo golpe que había fallado contra el rubio, especialmente cuando se percataron que el enemigo estaba girando sobre su eje para sujetarlo del brazo; ellos sintieron como si fuese un deja vú e intentaron gritarle para hacérselo saber, sin embargo el hombre de la nube se dio cuenta y gracias a su técnica eléctrica sus reflejos fueron lo suficientemente veloces como para reaccionar a tiempo de retirar el brazo y darle una patada baja, haciendo que uno de los enemigos cayera al suelo, quedando absolutamente expuesto a otro de sus ataques…

…sin embargo la continuación más obvia nunca llegó, por la misma razón, y en su lugar el Raikage se movió haciendo una finta para dar paso a uno de los espadachines de la niebla quien cayó con su espada sobre el enemigo, enterrando el arma hasta muy adentro…de la tierra bajo la extraña y amenazante criatura; el engaño había salido a la perfección, el golpe más obvio pretendía y vaya que si consiguió llamar la atención sobre el Raikage, dándole pase libre al espadachín quien dio un salto bastante alto, y atravesando el cuerpo del enemigo con bastante generosidad al momento de caer precisamente sobre él y esperando que eso pudiera acabar con la vida de uno de los seis

No es que esperaban que se levantara tras ese terriblemente letal golpe de espada, sino que en cierta forma les inquietaba que ninguno de los otros cinco haya hecho nada por evitarlo, por lo que sentían que seguramente había alguna especie de truco o trampa en alguna parte

Pudieron ver de qué se trataba el problema, cuando el enemigo supuestamente vencido se convirtió súbitamente en piedra, haciendo imposible para el espadachín recuperar su katana, por más que tirara con toda su fuerza para lograrlo; él y el Raikage se quedaron unos momentos contemplando la situación, sin embargo el enemigo lucía invulnerable aunque incapaz de moverse de ahí, así que decidieron que serían de mayor utilidad sumándose a la lucha del grupo contra los otros cinco que ahí parados mirando uno de los enemigos caídos

Los humanos se pudieron dar cuenta fácilmente que las cosas se habían puesto feas para ellos, cuando uno de los cinco enemigos que estaban combatiendo actualmente, logró hacerse camino hasta aquel que yacía petrificado en el suelo y la verdad es que nadie se lo impidió porque no le dieron ninguna importancia, sin embargo apenas el azulado tipo lo tocó y se produjo el contacto, el supuestamente derrotado y muerto, se levantó del suelo como si nada hubiera pasado; ante la estupefacta mirada de algunos de los guerreros que estaban presenciando o protagonizando la concurrida pelea. Por si eso fuera poco, éste tipo se quitó la espada del pecho como quien se saca una astilla de un dedo y la arrojó con fuerza tal, que un despistado Choujiro nunca vio su arma venir, hasta que ésta literalmente le dejó atrapado entre la espada y la pared

Irónicamente uno de los más diestros espadachines de la niebla murió por obra de su propia espada, no por ser poco hábil o un mal ninja necesariamente, sino que fue debido a que ni él ni nadie esperó un ataque a modo de revancha de un enemigo que todos, incluyéndole hacían muerto; la desatención había sido igual para todos…sin embargo él fue el quien tuvo la mala fortuna de ser el primero en recibir un ataque de un enemigo que debería estar muerto, cosa que de ahora en adelante pondría a los demás en un estado de mayor alerta, así que seguramente nadie volvería a caer en lo mismo, al menos no de sorpresa

Todo este acto de resucitación alarmó a los ninjas ya que ahora tendrían que extremar las precauciones, por lo que se sumaron más efectivos al combate, llegando a alcanzar casi los cien guerreros disputando la victoria en las afueras de la aldea de la nube; la mayoría de los recién llegados eran ninjas con menores habilidades o que no tenían algo especial y la mayoría había sido bien informado que los jutsus convencionales no surtían efecto sobre estos seres, por lo que cargaban con sus kunai, espadas y toda arma que pudieran blandir ya que si sus técnicas no les dañaban, simplemente tenían que echar mano a lo más próximo que sí lo hiciera…aunque no tuvieran demasiada maestría con ellas

Debido a esta razón, quienes más esperanzas tenían de causar algún daño en el enemigo eran los espadachines samurái del país del acero, ya que por lo que indicaba la pelea hasta el momento, ellos parecían de los más efectivos con sus armas frente al enemigo, aunque tampoco ninguno había logrado derribar a otro de los enemigos todavía, si bien eran diestros en el manejo de sus katanas, utilizándolas prácticamente como una extensión de su propio cuerpo, eran demasiado débiles físicamente en conceptos de velocidad, fuerza, reflejos y resistencia; debido al mismo hecho de no ser ninjas lo que hacía que su control de chakra fuera mínimo o nulo, impidiéndoles fortalecer esas características por medio de la energía que los ninjas utilizaban; en resumen, si bien tenían la capacidad para darle problemas al enemigo por su técnica, por sus capacidades no eran amenaza real para él…o ellos

De pronto en medio de la numerosa y tumultuosa pelea, los adversarios dieron una especie de giro al mismo tiempo, con gran sincronización, y desaparecieron de la vista de todos, lo que generó mucha ansiedad e inquietud en los presentes ya que no sabían si se habían ido o si sólo habían desaparecido, sin embargo él pronto respondería su interrogante cuando los ninjas vieron cómo varios de los suyos caían por ser atacados por…nada; esto causó el pánico entre los luchadores defensores quienes comenzaron a tomar distancia del lugar con tal de ponerse a salvo de alguien que podía atacarlos, pero que ellos no podían ni ver, aunque manteniendo la calma como era debido, la Mizukage miró a uno de sus espadachines, Ao, quien haciendo uso del ojo blanco le indicó que los seis adversarios seguían ahí mismo e incluso le indicó sus posiciones y comenzó a decirlas en voz alta constantemente, permitiendo que la pelea continúe, pero de forma mucho más desventajosa para los ninjas quienes luchaban a tientas contra el enemigo que eliminaba con cada vez más facilidad a quienes estaban menos atentos y alerta a su entorno

La Mizukage, Mei Terumi, se dio cuenta que la pelea se estaba perdiendo, el enemigo utilizó una sola de sus habilidades e inclinó la balanza totalmente a su favor, por lo que creyó necesario emparejar las cosas o al menos hacer el intento por lograrlo, así que haciendo una seña que ya había sido informada entre los hombres del frente unido, causó la retirada casi inmediata de la totalidad de los combatientes con la excepción de Ao, quien se mantuvo cerca suyo, aunque a sus espaldas para estar cubierto y poder indicarle siempre la posición del enemigo

**Youton ****himitsu kazan** (volcán secreto)

La mujer estuvo unos instantes reuniendo su chakra y cuando ejecutó el jutsu, aparentemente nada ocurrió, sólo un leve sacudón de la tierra y nada más, causando un pequeño instante de decepción entre los luchadores que esperaban un jutsu espectacular que hiciera retroceder al enemigo, aunque esta sensación duró muy poco en el ambiente ya que en menos de cinco segundos apareció un chorro de lava, cual géiser, fluyendo con fuerza hacia arriba y haciendo que uno de los enemigos se convierte en piedra de inmediato

Los ninjas y samurái que estaban alrededor miraron intrigados a la mujer, no conocían esa técnica y prácticamente le pedían permiso, de forma silenciosa, para volver al combate; sin embargo Ao y los demás ninjas de rango superior en Kiri sí la conocían y le advirtieron a todos los demás que no se acerquen hasta que ella lo indique expresamente, esa técnica funcionaba poniendo verdaderas minas que disparaban un potente y mortal chorro de lava al contacto, así que sería mejor dejarla sola ya que sólo ella conocía la ubicación de los géiseres y no estaba muy dispuesta a indicarla en voz alta en medio de la pelea

Ao quien se quedó siempre a sus espaldas le indicó que uno de los enemigos había dado un salto para atacarla desde el aire con el propósito de esquivar las minas, sin embargo ella hizo igual y con un salto se alejó de ahí, mientras que el rival se vio frustrado cuando cayó y en lugar de encontrarse con la mujer, activó una de las minas, siendo petrificado a consecuencia del letal magma que le inundó desde la superficie

**Bōei Kumo** (Nube de lava)

Cuando la Mizukage realizó otro de sus jutsus, de los mismos géiseres que había en el suelo, tanto de los visibles como de los otros, comenzó a brotar un gas altamente tóxico que ellas parecía controlar con gran facilidad según el movimiento de sus manos y que le había valido, según palabras de Ao, hacer que el enemigo desista de los ataques aéreos y se detuviera a replantear su estrategia, al menos por unos instantes

Sin que Ao dijera nada por algunos instantes ya que no había nada importante que decir y él estaba observando lo que hacía el enemigo, lo próximo que todos los demás supieron de él fue que intentó reparar o recuperar a los dos caídos previamente ya que un nuevo chorro salió junto a los ya presentes y acabó por solidificar al tercero de los seis adversarios a quienes estaban enfrentando; los demás miraban con muchas esperanzas puestas en aquella atractiva, peligrosa y severa mujer ya que en estos momentos estaba a la mitad del trabajo, habían tres enemigos caídos y tres más en pie. Lo que nadie más sabía es que hacer esos dos jutsus en un espacio tan abierto como ese tomaba casi la totalidad de su chakra, y la pelea previa que habían afrontado como multitud no ayudaba mucho a su resistencia…ella podría seguir luchando por poco tiempo

El enemigo quien no había revelado su nombre, Eria (zona), sorprendió a los demás, con su ataque ya que Ao era el único que podía verlo y por muy ilógico que resultase para cualquiera, él era precisamente el blanco escogido, de los tres cuerpos o copias restantes que había, dos se acercaron quedando uno junto al otro y el tercero se puso sobre los otros dos para salir impulsado en un ataque en caída sobre Ao, quien tuvo que interponer su propia katana entre el enemigo y él para no salir lastimado, sin embargo lo que sorprendió a los demás fue la actitud de Ao quien de un segundo a otro de puso a forcejear contra aparentemente nada, pero todos sabían perfectamente que debía tratarse de alguno de los enemigos invisibles y esperaban que fuese capaz de soportarlo ya que sin su Byakugan esa lucha se pondría aún más compleja de lo que era

La mujer a quien respondía Ao se sorprendió que el espadachín asumiera esa postura de un momento a otro sacó su arma y se puso a hacer fuerza contra lo que parecía un enemigo invisible, así que rápidamente movió sus manos para acabar calcinando y petrificando al enemigo que le afligía

"¡No!" gritó preocupado el recientemente salvado espadachín ante lo que pudo ver con su ojo especial

El inconveniente con lo que Mei acababa de hacer era que los gases la estaban protegiendo a ella, por lo que en cuanto los quitó al momento de dirigirlos sobre la criatura que atacaba Ao, les dio pase libre a los otros dos que estaban juntos para que se acerquen a ella en una posición sumamente vulnerable, lo que Ao vio le indicó que estaba en problemas ya que fue el único capaz de apreciar que ellos estaban formando una pequeña esfera de energía, de ese mismo tono azulado, en sus manos derechas (la de cada uno)

Ambos lanzaron el ataque que tampoco podían ver los demás y no advirtieron en lo absoluto hasta cuando Ao, rápidamente llegó a cubrir a la Mizukage ya que al hacerlo, pudieron ver cómo salió un resplandor del color del enemigo desde su espada, que correspondía al momento en que los ataques impactaron el arma que Ao se esforzó por sostener con todas sus fuerzas para que la pelirroja detrás suyo no saliese lastimada, ese ataque fue un disparo de energía en forma de esfera, de un tamaño levemente menor al del rasengan, pero con mucho más poder, principalmente porque no era chakra, sino youki

"**debo admitir que me impresiona que seas capaz de detener un ataque así, sólo con una espada**" dijo Eria mientras se hacía visible por alguna desconocida razón

Para todos los observadores, especialmente la Mizukage quien tuvo la mejor posición, su maniobra fue ciertamente impresionante, ya que por la liberación de energía que se produjo al momento del choque, el ataque ese era poderoso y él simplemente interpuso su espada, no hizo ningún jutsu ni ninguna otra cosa aparente

"jejeje…resulta que mi espada fue hecha para luchar específicamente para enfrentar a una persona en particular" confesó Ao con cierta alegría al ver que su idea había funcionado incluso sin proponérselo

"**de qué hablas**" preguntó Eria

"verás, en nuestro mundo hay un cierto mocoso muy fuerte y que domina los poderes de uno de los bijou…su youki fue algo contra lo que nunca pude hacer nada…así que cuando él rompió mi katana, pedí que la nueva pudiera bloquear cualquier clase de energía y eso es lo que Ozaki Masamune hizo"

Ante lo fácil que Ao habló y explicó la habilidad de su espada, la Mizukage se llevó una mano al rostro en señal de fastidio '_tonto…por eso siempre te digo que corrijas esa actitud tuya de andar haciéndote el chulo…por imbécil le acabas de revelar tu única arma efectiva al oponente_' pensó la mujer que estaba a punto de darle una paliza a su propio ninja

"**entonces lo único que debo hacer es quitártela y dado que repele cualquier energía, incluso me protegería de esa lava que ella está usando**" comentó Eria en voz alta, contemplando la cara de contrariedad de Ao al ver que había fastidiado las cosas, aunque le dio un fuerte agarre a su espada, como intentando dar la señal que no la soltaría

De los dos enemigos restantes, uno de ellos era invisible a simple vista, mientras que el otro no, no obstante para el dueño de ese Byakugan no hacía mayor diferencia, así que sin mayores problemas pudo observar cómo el otro de los sujetos que permanecía invisible para los demás intentaba atacarlo con otra de esas esferas, sin embargo ahora al parecer hizo el ataque más lento ya que el de la niebla vio una oportunidad y antes que ejecutara el jutsu, se aventuró y la clavó la katana donde se suponía debía ir su corazón…

"maldición" fue lo único que dijo Ao cuando se dio cuenta de su error

El enemigo se había petrificado como cada vez que uno de ellos caía, y con este proceso, Ao perdió de forma irremediable su katana y con ella su única arma contra el enemigo, el espadachín bufó algo molesto por su torpeza y de no ser por la situación, la misma Mizukage lo acabaría ahí mismo, pero el enemigo era prioridad, especialmente cuando el que era visible tocó al que estaba petrificado con la espada haciéndolo volver al combate como nuevo, el tipo se quitó la katana del pecho mientras el que le había reanimado corría para atacar a Ao…

…al menos el ninja de la niebla sí sirvió de algo ya que al estar los enemigos tan enfocados en él, olvidaron por completo a la Mizukage quien hizo aparecer otro chorro de lava volviendo a convertir en piedra a aquel que portaba la espada de Ao en sus manos

En ese momento se dieron cuenta que lo tenían contra la cuerda y era mejor presionar al enemigo para que éste no se recupere, por lo que tanto el Raikage como Mifune se aparecieron a los costados de la Mizukage, inmiscuyéndose en el combate para forzarlo a tomar distancia de sus cuerpos petrificados, como para evitar que vuelva a levantar algún otro, Mifune quiso comprarle algo de tiempo a los demás o bien intentar tomar al enemigo por su cuenta, pero el hecho es que se lanzó contra él en un ataque directo

El hombre mayor era mejor que cualquier otro de los samurái, usaba una espada en cada mano y sus movimientos rápidos, fluidos y acompasados indicaban que no le estorbaba ninguna de las dos espadas, por momentos incluso hizo retroceder al enemigo quien agradeció haber entablado ese combate fuera del radio de acción de la técnica de lava de la Mizukage, Ao en un comienzo iba a advertirle al Raikage, pero luego se fijó que él podía atención y sólo se paraba en sitios que ya tuvieran alguna pisada, por lo que si alguien ya se había puesto de pie ahí, era seguro

La lucha volvió a llamarles la atención luego de algunos minutos, cuando al parecer Eria logró leer el flujo o patrón de combate de Mifune, cosa notable ya que luchaba estupendamente bien y él lo descifró en apenas unos minutos, sin embargo le bastaron para poder meter uno de sus brazos en el instante en que abría su defensa, pudiendo utilizar esa esfera de energía a quema ropa…¿el resultado?

La explosión producto del ataque arrojó el cuerpo aniquilado de Mifune, el cual voló en una pieza al menos, varios metros más allá de donde estaban luchando, aterrizando cerca de uno de los chorros de lava. Valiéndose del noble sacrificio hecho por el líder del país del acero, el Raikage aprovechó la distracción para atacar al único enemigo restante por sorpresa, acercándose y enrollando la cadena en torno a su brazo, Eria sólo rió pensando en las infantiles pretensiones del Raikage si creía que iba a poder moverlo por su cuenta con su patética fuerza humana, sin embargo no consideró hasta el momento en que sintió un fuerte jalón que la cadena no acababa en el líder de la nube, sino que tenía una extensión que ahora al menos otros treinta ninjas estaban tirando, por lo que fueron capaces de vencerlo en base a fuerza y mandarlo a volar a uno de los géiseres que ya estaban ahí y aún no desaparecían, como sí habían comenzado a hacer los primeros

Algo más aliviados por el fin del enemigo Eria, los hombres se relajaron un poco…la verdad es que de un enemigo capaz de tener seis cuerpos se esperaban casi cualquier cosa, por lo que no quisieron cantar victoria tan pronto, Ao notó cómo la Mizukage cayó desmayada al suelo, así que fue a recogerla, seguramente se encontraba muy baja de chakra y su cuerpo reaccionó de esa forma para preservar su vida; había mantenido ese jutsu, el más poderoso y engañoso que tenía durante casi una hora, hazaña que nunca antes había hecho ni de cerca y ahora eso le pasó la cuenta…aunque al menos ella había hecho su parte y más que con honores

Debido a que la presión por vencer se redujo notablemente con la caída del último de los seis cuerpos, pudieron comenzar a ver algunos detalles que de primera no repararon, como por ejemplo el hecho que todos los otros cinco que habían caído antes si bien estaban petrificados habían conservado su misma apariencia, no se habían transformado ni deshecho en lo más mínimo, mientras que el último también se convirtió en piedra, pero ésta roca tenía forma de cruz

Todos permanecieron expectantes ante este descubrimiento, no tenían ni la más mínima pista de lo que podía significar, sin embargo seguramente no serían buenas noticias, por lo que permanecieron un rato ahí contemplando eso con una actitud de alerta total.

Exactamente seis minutos más tarde, la cruz que había dejado a su muerte el último cuerpo del enemigo comenzó a emitir un resplandor azulado del mismo tono e intensidad que la energía de Eria, y cuando pudieron volver a ver con normalidad, ahí estaba éste de pie…intacto…de algún modo se las había arreglado para volver a la vida y como cada vez que lo hacía, volvía en perfectas condiciones; lo primero que hizo fue sacar provecho de la situación de asombro y estupefacción que dominaba a los luchadores humanos y corrió hasta su otro cuerpo, reanimándolo y permitiéndole volver a la normalidad desde su estado rocoso, y hubiera seguido levantando a sus otros yo, de no ser por una oportuna intervención

**dāku bo** (Tumba Oscura)

De un instante a otro, todos los que estaban combatiendo o presenciando el combate que se desarrollaba a las afueras de la villa se vieron completamente rodeados por una oscuridad absoluta y una especie de desorientación bastante poderosa, incluyendo a los dos enemigos que estaban en pie ahora, la mayoría se vio poderosamente sorprendido ya que nunca habían escuchado hablar siquiera de un jutsu como este, otros en el bando de los defensores que también se habían visto atrapados por las tinieblas creyeron que eso sería inútil ya que esas criaturas eran inmunes a los genjutsus ya que por definición éstas ilusiones controlaban el chakra en la cabeza del oponente para hacerle sentir cosas que no eran necesariamente ciertas, y como los bijou no tenían chakra, sino youki, era inútil intentar algo así que sólo confundiría a los llamados buenos, dejándolos a merced del enemigo

Sin embargo, Eria fue el primero en notar que eso no era una ilusión…o al menos no era lo que se conocía como genjutsu, la visión de la extraña cámara oscura no estaba en su mente como estaría de ser una ilusión, sino que realmente había creado una especie de cámara o laberinto de oscuridad que anulaba completamente todos sus sentidos a distancia, es decir, habían perdido la visión, la audición, el olfato…(nadie lamía a sus adversarios, así que el gusto es ignorable) y lo único que habían conservado era el tacto. Ni siquiera Ao o los demás ninjas con habilidades de detección o rastreo que había en este pelotón atrapado por las sombras podían sentir absolutamente nada…era tan así que ni siquiera sus manos les eran visibles y de no ser por la percepción interna de su cuerpo, ni siquiera estarían seguros que conservaban sus extremidades

"¡Qué se supone que haremos ahora!" gritó molesto uno de los samurái, sorprendido y algo aterrado por todo esto ya que esa privación sensorial sumado a dicha oscuridad era para poner en el límite a cualquiera

"¿Dónde están todos?" preguntó en voz alta el Raikage, quien como buen líder quería saber con cuantos contaba todavía para planear o al menos intentar el embiste final sobre la amenaza bijou

"¿Dónde se encuentra el enemigo?" era la consigna que sostenían algunos optimistas que no le temían al justu ese, sino que seguían más empeñados en vencer a Eria y querían aprovechar esa ocasión

"**¿A quién mato primero?**" era la duda que Eria dijo en voz alta intentando intimidar a sus rivales para tratar de al menos ubicarlos por su miedo…sin embargo ni siquiera eso podía oler

"¿cómo salimos de esto?" se preguntaban otros en una situación algo más neutral, si bien, aún no perdían la cordura en la oscuridad, tampoco se hallaban muy preocupados por el enemigo como para intentar buscarlo

Todas estas frases no eran pensamientos bien resguardados en la privacidad de la mente de cada uno, no, eran palabras en voz alta, incluso gritos que daban los hombres en un vano intento de lograr comunicarse, tras ser atrapados por el ancestral jutsu que había sido creado por el bisabuelo del líder de la cascada, una técnica traspasada de generación en generación que había permitido a esa familia poseer de forma exclusiva la dirección de la aldea al ser los más fuertes, ya que nadie había podido sobreponerse a ese jutsu; por más que gritaran o hicieran cualquier cosa, no lograrían oír nada y menos poder entablar conversaciones con otros, ese jutsu enrarecía el aire impidiendo la propagación de cualquier tipo de estímulo físico, imposibilitando la interacción con el exterior, al tiempo que también alteraba las percepciones de los que recibían este aire enrarecido, por lo que podían creer que corrían durante horas sin que se hayan movido realmente más de medio metro

El líder de la cascada miraba atentamente la cúpula negra frente a sus ojos, ya que la técnica no lo envolvía junto con el enemigo, el hombre contemplaba su obra atentamente, aunque si alguien le hubiera visto de frente, directo a los ojos, hubiera podido apreciar que sus ojos estaban completamente negros; esa técnica era muy poderosa ya que le confería la capacidad para atrapar a un enorme número de personas, sin importar que los poderes individuales de éstos sujetos fuesen superiores a los suyos, ya que aún siendo ese el caso…no podían salir. Él sin embargo podía hacer lo que estaba haciendo en esos precisos instantes, que era entrar en un estado especial en que sus ojos se volvían negros y él podía mirar dentro de la cúpula, como si vislumbrara al enemigo desde arriba con tal de buscar algún rango en particular, ya que podía mover o trasladar su visión por toda la extensión de la cúpula

Cuando por fin encontró al enemigo, específicamente sus dos cuerpos en pie, se concentró y reuniendo una mayor cantidad de chakra, comenzó a condensar toda esa oscuridad que rodeaba el lugar, al punto que fue capaz de crear verdaderas cuchillas negras que perforaron en varios puntos los cuerpos del enemigo, atravesándolos de lado a lado para asegurarse de que fuera su fin

Lo que más le sorprendió…dado que era el único capaz de ver lo que pasaba ahí dentro es que uno de los enemigos atravesados se deshizo por completo en el aire, sin dejar un cuerpo petrificado, una cruz ni nada por el estilo; simplemente desapareció. Mientras que el otro que había sido revivido de último se transformó en una cruz de rocas, y ellos ya conocían el significado de ese proceso

Entonces el líder de la aldea menor depuso el jutsu, cayendo de rodillas al suelo, todos los demás intrigados miraban a todos lados como intentando hallar una explicación a lo que había ocurrido, puesto que para ellos lo único que hubo fue oscuridad, ni siquiera podían estimar con precisión el tiempo que habían estado atrapados, rápidamente de la multitud que observaba en una posición más segura, salieron algunos a prestarle ayuda al líder de la cascada, mientras otros le explicaban al pelotón principal el asunto de la cúpula oscura y lo que había pasado

El líder de la cascada fue retirado junto con la de la niebla, puesto que ninguno de los dos estaba en condiciones para seguir combatiendo y su ayuda podría ser de mucha utilidad contra una amenaza futura

Los restantes luchadores vieron la cruz y a los otros cinco cuerpos petrificados, el líder de la nube alcanzó a decirles que el sexto simplemente se había esfumado, por lo que comenzaron a sacar conclusiones, el de la cruz pronto reviviría y tendrían que luchar una vez más, sin embargo les extrañaba el hecho que uno de ellos por fin haya desaparecido ya que hasta el momento todos se habían transformado en piedra, ya sea con su forma original o en forma de cruz, pero todos habían permanecido ahí tras ser eliminados, con excepción de éste último…algo estaba pasando ahí y por su propio bien, más les valía averiguarlo…y pronto

"tal vez luego que los matamos a todos, el último se convierte en esa cruz…y eso podría indicar que es como su última vida, y luego de estar como cruz no pueden volver a revivir" explicó Ao en voz alta la idea que se le había ocurrido a partir de toda la información obtenida en el combate

"para comprobar si eso es cierto, tenemos que atacar rápidamente al próximo, cuando el siguiente salga de esa cruz lo atacamos con todo, y si efectivamente desaparece, estaremos seguros y sabremos cómo acabarlos" dijo el Raikage mandando a los demás, quienes asintieron como diciendo que habían entendido y harían tal y como él dijo

"yo puedo encargarme de eso…pero tendrán que alejarse ya que aún no controlo mi poder del todo" dijo un chico desconocido para la mayoría que estaba en el grupo que luchaba directamente

Cuando el chico habló, se ganó una atenta mirada de todos los presentes, especialmente del Raikage quien no lo conocía y quería estudiarlo, como evaluando si podía confiar en este aparecido o no, el joven era de la aldea de la hierba, era apenas un poco más bajo que el Raikage en cuanto a estatura, su cabello era de un color rojo profundo, casi burdeo y sus ojos eran café claro, el líder de la nube lo quedó viendo detenidamente…tenía un no sé qué, que le era familiar, aunque no recordaba haberlo visto nunca antes

"¿Y tú quién eres?" preguntó finalmente el Raikage tras examinar su apariencia

"él es uno de mis ninjas" contestó el líder de la hierba, un ninja que era hábil, aunque no tan poderoso como el líder de la cascada, tenía casi cuatro años en el cargo y estaba en el grupo principal al igual que los otros "él tiene poco tiempo en la aldea, pero ha demostrado ser bastante hábil y confiable, podría darle una oportunidad a…" completó el líder de la hierba, dando pie para que el chico dijera su nombre ya que él no lo recordaba en esos instantes

"Rallik" contestó el chico mirándolo a los ojos

El Raikage lo vio directamente a los ojos y pudo ver una gran determinación en ellos, por lo que finalmente dio su veredicto "está bien, tienes tu oportunidad…sólo espero que sepas lo que haces, si lo arruinas las cosas podrían ponerse muy feas" dijo él al momento en que comenzaba a caminar alejándose de ahí, seguido por los demás para dejar sólo al joven alrededor del enemigo

Los demás pudieron ver de reojo que el resplandor azul comenzó a verse nuevamente, así que apresuraron el paso para salir de ahí, dejando solamente al chico nuevo quien tenía la suficiente fe en sus poderes como para enfrentarlo de a uno y solucionar la situación. La cruz comenzó a resplandecer y Rallik simplemente extendió los brazos hacia la cruz que daría pie al renacimiento del enemigo, parecía como si estuviese esperando algo, tenía los dedos de las manos abiertos y como en la dirección del enemigo

Eria se levantó como nuevo y se fijó en sus enemigo, vio que sólo había uno que parecía estar señalándolo, pero que permanecía ahí inmóvil sin hacer nada más, mientras que los demás se habían alejado bastante como para meterse tan rápidamente en el combate, así que ante esa tan abierta posibilidad de acción fue tras uno de los cuerpos petrificados para reanimarlo. El Raikage bufó de molestia, este chico se paró frente a él, lo miró a los ojos y le pidió un poco de confianza… y cuando se la dieron, qué fue lo que hizo...nada, estaba a punto de ir a encargarse personalmente cuando de pronto el líder de la hierba puso una mano sobre su hombro

"le sugiero que retire su mano si no desea perderla" advirtió iracundo el Raikage quien se encontraba sumamente molesto por la debilidad de los ninjas de las aldeas menores y consigo mismo por haber confiado en alguien tan inútil, hasta que la respuesta del líder de la hierba le llamó la atención

"por favor mire la pelea y aprenda a controlar sus emociones" dijo él a modo de regaño, la reacción del Raikage fue molestarse aún más ya que alguien más joven le estaba sermoneando de que debería ser más paciente, sin embargo cuando miró a los luchadores se sorprendió y de calmó de inmediato

El Raikage, fuerte y orgulloso, quedó boquiabierto cuando comprobó que los enemigos que habían sido reanimados fueron dos, lo que hacía un total de tres enemigos en total, sin embargo lo más llamativo era que los tres estaban suspendidos en el aire, atados y enredados por lo que parecía como unas extrañas y numerosas cuerdas de color burdeo, similares al cabello del chico, pero más brillantes, las cosas esas tenían varias puntas sueltas y pequeños trozos libres a lo largo de toda su extensión, los cuales se movían arbitrariamente para todos lados, indicando que las cosas esas parecían tener vida propia; mientras que el rostro de concentración y esfuerzo de Rallik demostraba que controlar esas cosas le suponía un gran esfuerzo

Esos casi tentáculos se movían de un lado a otro en sus terminaciones y el ninja de la hierba hacía su mayor esfuerzo para controlar su longitud y evitar que alcancen y dañen a alguien de su bando, finalmente todos pudieron ver que los tres enemigos, incluso el que tenía la katana de Ao y había fallado al intentar protegerse del ataque con ella, estaban atrapados

Las cuerdas los mantuvieron atrapados un rato, estuvieron un rato envolviéndolos y envolviéndolos por todos lados, casi asegurándose de cubrirlos desde todos los ángulos y entonces Rallik hizo un movimientos brusco con los brazos y pudieron apreciar que estas extensiones de su poder ejercían una gran presión sobre los enemigos, haciendo a uno desaparecer instantáneamente, mientras que los otros dos se convirtieron en roca, obviamente en dos figuras distintas, uno de ellos conservó su forma original y el otro adoptó la apariencia de cruz de piedra. Los demás ninjas encabezados por el Raikage se iban a acercar al sitio, sin embargo el mismo joven les indicó con un brazo que se detengan y cuando se fijaron bien, las cuerdas aún no soltaban del todo a los ahora petrificados enemigos, además que una gran cantidad de éstas recorrían las superficies aledañas, como lo haría un can o cualquier otro tipo de animal rastreador, pasaban por el suelo, sobre las rocas y todo lo que estuviera a su alrededor, en busca de algún ser vivo al que aniquilar, y por eso es que Rallik les indicó que se mantuvieran fuera de su radio de acción

Volvió a pasar un rato, unos cuantos minutos transcurrieron hasta que la luz volvió a ser visible de una de las cruces y la energía que la produjo, atrajo inmediatamente las cuerdas de Rallik, por lo que cuando el enemigo Eria se volvió a materializar en su estado original, lo hizo absolutamente rodeado y atrapado, por lo que al igual que la vez anterior, esas cosas lo envolvieron con generosidad y luego de algunos instantes lo aplastaron, haciéndolo desaparecer en el aire, como ya le había pasado a los otros dos que habían vuelto desde ese estado de cruz

Lo que más sorprendió a todos fue que tras la desaparición del último, los que yacían en el suelo petrificados, pero conservando su forma original se volvieron polvo que cayó al suelo y marcó lo que ellos esperaban fuera el final de aquel enemigo, rápidamente se acercaron Ao y otro grupo de ninjas con habilidades de rastreo y detección, pero ninguno de ellos logró percibir ni el más mínimo rastro del enemigo, por lo cual asumieron que se habían encargado definitivamente de él. Al escuchar que la amenaza había terminado, al menos por ahora, Rallik hizo desaparecer sus cuerdas y los demás comenzaron a celebrar la victoria, mientras que el Raikage se acercaba al más reciente héroe del frente unido

"bien hecho chico…siento haberte subestimado" dijo el Raikage a modo de disculpa, una que Rallik bien merecía y él no podía llamarse un hombre justo si no se la ofrecía

"no se preocupe señor, estaba en todo su derecho de hacerlo" respondió él, entendiendo que no podía esperar que confiaran ciegamente en un recién aparecido

"manden aviso a Konoha…infórmenles que el seis colas ha sido vencido, y adjunten el detalle de todas sus habilidades" ordenó el Raikage a algunos de sus hombres quienes se habían quedado cerca suyo en vez de comenzar las labores como hizo la mayoría

Los ninjas que estaban en buenas condiciones comenzaron con la dura, pero necesaria tarea de recoger los cuerpos de sus camaradas caídos en aquella numerosa y difícil lucha, en total la cifra no pasó los cincuenta, pero de no haber sido por la unión y colaboración de todos, sumado a la arrogancia del enemigo, no hubiese habido modo alguno de sobrevivir…y lo peor de todo es que aún quedaban dos más fuertes que ese, por lo que sólo pedían a Dios que les permita librar todo eso con bien. Los mensajeros rápidamente comenzaron a dejar por escrito y en detalle las habilidades del último enemigo, el seis colas Eria, sus cuerpos múltiples, su habilidades para hacerse invisible, su esfera de energía y su capacidad para reanimar a los cuerpos caídos con sólo tocarlos, y su estilo de combate; reunieron todo, se lo mostraron al Raikage quien pocos minutos atrás había vuelto a la aldea y tras recibir su aprobación lo enviaron en el ave mensajera más rápida que tenían

….

..

"¿No me vas a dejar ir cierto?" preguntó en un tono juguetón

"no" contestó ella mientras le apretaba un poco más con sus brazos

"está bien…tú ganas" dijo él rindiéndose ante los brazos de su amada

Naruto y Kiara estaban acostados en la habitación que ahora compartían, ella lo tenía fuertemente abrazado y tras el espectáculo de la noche anterior, ella no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo alejarse de ella, por lo que Naruto se dio vuelta para quedar cara a cara y le dio un cariñoso beso, al concentrarse un poco hizo un par de clones para que fueran al trabajo mientras que él se quedaba abrazando de vuelta a su novia, con un poco menos de aprehensión si, aunque con el mismo cariño que ella demostraba

"ya te lo dije…nada nos va a separar" dijo él tiernamente intentando tranquilizarla y convencerla de ese punto

"bueno, entonces quedémonos así, tal como estamos ahora" pidió la chica quien aún no podía quitar de su cabeza la imagen de Naruto muriendo frente a sus ojos "juntos para siempre" continuó ella, más que una petición era un deseo

"sabes que si me lo pides, de seguro encontraría la manera de lograrlo" contestó Naruto hablando con la misma confianza que utilizaba normalmente cuando presumía sus habilidades

"sólo bésame tan bien que me haga olvidar la angustia que sentí" dijo la chica para envolverse en los brazos de su novio mientras compartían un apasionado beso

En Konoha las cosas iban bien, la gente estaba tranquila y no se percibía ningún tipo de amenaza alrededor, nada indicaba que hubiese algún enemigo cerca y eso sumado al hecho que el segundo más poderoso, el de siete colas haya sido vencido hacían a la gente y especialmente a Naruto tener un buen augurio sobre el desenlace del enfrentamiento entre los humanos y los nuevos bijou. El día transcurrió sin sobresaltos y fueron únicamente los clones del rubio quienes trabajaron ya que él se quedó pasando tiempo de calidad con la mujer que había elegido

Al día siguiente, llegó la nota de la aldea de la nube, el clon del rubio que la vio se dio cuenta que era algo importante, por lo que se dispersó dejando a su compañero clon (recuerden que Naruto los manda de a 2) en la oficina, mientras el original era alertado de la noticia; el rubio tras leer todo lo que le enviaron mandó a llamar a su gente, Orochimaru, Sasuke, Danzou y Sarutobi estaban ahí para enterarse que el seis colas había sido vencido en una lucha sucedida en Kumo, todos leyeron los reportes del combate y agradecieron que no ocurriese fuera de sus puertas ya que alguien con tan intrincadas habilidades podría haber causado muchos problemas incluso a Naruto, todos leyeron sobre lo complicada que había sido la pela y todos los que habían participado en ella, aunque algunas cosas y especialmente un ninja le llamaron la atención a Naruto, no quiso manifestar esto ya que seguramente pronto tendría oportunidad de averiguar más información, por lo que también puso por escrito un resumen con todo lo que averiguaron del 7 colas y lo enviaron en la misma ave que regresaba ahora al país del rayo

Ahora se vivía un clima bastante más alegre y auspicioso, no es que se menosprecie o se ignore las numerosas muertes que habían pavimentado la ruta para este camino, todos esos ninjas tanto de la arena, como de la lluvia, más los que habían caído en Kumo y cuyas procedencias eran de distintas aldeas habían colaborado en lo que ahora habían logrado, se habían deshecho de 6 de los 8 enemigos, dejando a los dos de los extremos, al más débil y al más fuerte; todos tenían pensamientos encontrados entre su egoísmo, su instinto de supervivencia y su sentido del deber y del sacrificio, todos los ninjas sabían que parte de su deber era poner su vida en la línea con tal de proteger algo mayor, su aldea, su líder, su gente…todo eso era algo que comprendían y estaban dispuestos a hacer, pero si podían evitarlo, no les importaría tanto que otros perdieran las suyas. Ahora que sólo había dos enemigos, el resultado era una verdadera ruleta rusa en manos del destino, el más fuerte y el más débil, la mayoría suponía que el de una cola era un enemigo muy accesible debido a que si habían podido con los de mayor jerarquía, el más débil según la clasificación de ellos mismos, no debía suponer tanto problema, mientras que el de ocho era una tenebrosa incógnita; si el siete colas tenía tanto poder como para forzar a Naruto a sacrificarse del modo que lo hizo, era un enemigo formidable, por lo tanto su superior era alguien a quien muy difícilmente podrían vencer y eso les llenaba de miedo…por un lado su vida dependía de que sacaran el tiro ganador…pero el problema estaba en ¿qué pasaría si ni siquiera Naruto pudiese contra él? Estaban poniendo todas sus fichas en un solo hombre…mejor no se ponían en la situación y confiaban en él, porque de lo contrario nada bueno resultaría

Naruto se percató que en Konoha se estaba dando un extraño, pero muy apreciable cambio de actitud, desde hace un tiempo, más o menos desde que se comunicó esto de la gran amenaza que sobrepasaba con creces cualquier cosa sufrida anteriormente, el cambio fue que la gente de a poco se comenzó a volver más unida y solidaria, por ejemplo estaba el hecho que el ataque a Kumo no se mantuvo en secreto y se dejó circular libremente la información acerca del frente unido, dando como resultado que ante el mismo Naruto llegaron muchas solicitudes de ayuda y apoyo, pero no de gente que la requiriera o pidiera para ellos, sino que solicitaban autorización para ir a prestar ayuda de todo tipo, algunos se organizaban con sus conocidos o cercanos y otros lo hacían de forma individual

El Hokage no tuvo inconvenientes en aceptar y felicitar a todos quienes querían ayudar y gustoso destinó parte de los mismos fondos de la aldea para enviar y organizar la ayuda que le entregarían a la aldea de la nube, enviando numerosas carretas con trigo y todo tipo de suministros destinados a cubrir las necesidades de toda esa gente ya que no era normal que hubiese tal población en la aldea de la nube, dado que incluso los civiles de las aldeas de la niebla, hierba cascada y del país del acero se habían mudado ya que podía ser que los enemigos aparecieran guiados por algún rastro del chakra de los ninjas y en caso de moverse sólo los guerreros y el enemigo apareciera frente a los civiles, éstos quedarían en una muy mala posición

Otra de las medidas adoptadas fue el mantener los constantes patrullajes en torno a las fronteras del país de la tierra, no quería que los ninjas de Iwa intenten nuevamente aprovecharse de la situación por la que pasaban todos, además ahora que la aldea ninja del país del viento no existía, no había quien fiscalizara las fronteras de ese país, por lo que los ninjas de la hoja podían recorrer las fronteras del país de la tierra de punta a cabo sin mayores problemas, asegurándose de evitar molestas y malintencionadas incursiones.

A Naruto, toda esa situación le molestaba y mucho, todas las demás aldeas ninja que aún estaban en pie, con excepción de Konoha porque no lo necesitaba realmente, permanecían unidos en un frente común, contra los bijou que amenazaban a toda la humanidad por igual, ellos no harían distinción por los colores que vistieran ya que simplemente acabarían con cualquiera que esté a su alcance; sin embargo los de la aldea de la roca, basado en pretextos y viejos rencores de hace bastantes años se negaban a ver la realidad y cooperar, ellos creían que eran suficientemente capaces como para protegerse exitosamente a ellos mismos sin necesitar ayuda de los demás, y por si fuera poco causaban problemas como con el grupo de avanzada que él mismo había ido a detener

Lo único que esperaba es que ahora luego de ver a uno de los adversarios, les teman lo suficiente como para no atreverse a poner ni un solo pie fuera de sus propios territorios, o de lo contrario sería un problema mayor y la idea de ir a hacer una masacre no le gustaba para nada, así que esperaba que no lo fuercen a eso

Danzou obviamente le había propuesto invadirlos, dijo que con su propio poder como principal arma de disuasión, el resto de las tropas tendría poca dificultad para eliminar cualquier tipo de resistencia que ellos pudiesen plantar ante el ataque, Sarutobi por otro lado le dijo que envié otra carta de protesta, sin embargo Naruto sabía perfectamente que no sería la primera que ignoraban… incluso no sería la primera que ignoraban y que Sarutobi les enviaba…el problema es que la solución que le proponía Sarutobi era inútil y la idea de Danzou demasiado drástica y riesgosa como para llevarla a cabo, así que de momento había optado por mantener el status quo y se quedaría a la espera de futuras acciones por parte de este país para decidir las represalias a adoptar, las cuales seguramente serían inevitables si volvía a sorprender ninjas de Iwa intentando hacerse con el territorio de algún otro en nombre del Tsuchikage o del feudal; al igual como ocurrió en el pasado cuando fue necesario hacerlos escarmentar un poco o de lo contrario hubiera continuado la escalada de ataques contra Konoha, como cuando atacó la división doce o utilizaron el cañón de lava

….

..

Tras el paso de tranquilos cinco días en Konoha y el resto del mundo, Karin rompió esa quietud y normalidad al entrar corriendo a la oficina de Naruto diciéndole que había sentido a un nuevo enemigo, según lo que su habilidad le indicaba, la criatura debía encontrarse en el país de la tierra, posiblemente atacando Iwa y el hecho que ella pudiese sentirlo a tal distancia, cosa que no había ocurrido antes, por lo que el poder de este nuevo sujeto debía ser descomunal, incluso era posible que fuese superior al del joven Hokage a cargo de Konoha, y ella se lo hizo saber; Naruto le sonrió y le dijo que no se preocupe tanto ya que en una pelea, el simple poder no lo es todo, así que con esa sonrisa que acostumbraba le agradeció el aviso y le dijo que volviera a sus quehaceres mientras él organizaba las cosas, así que finalmente Karin se fue de ahí, mucho más tranquila de lo que había llegado

"¿Qué vas a hacer con Iwa?" preguntó Sasuke quien fue el primero en llegar tras recibir la notificación de Naruto con lo que Karin había descubierto

"¿Cómo qué…?" preguntó Naruto sin entenderle del todo a su amigo

"Como ayudarlos por ejemplo" dijo él, siendo esa una de las posibilidades que tenían

"No, ellos han rechazado nuestra ayuda todas las veces que se las hemos ofrecido, no seguiremos insistiendo sólo porque son demasiado tontos como para aceptar una mano, sea lo que sea que les ocurra, será únicamente consecuencia de sus decisiones…prepara las tropas por si se presenta aquí en la aldea, tengo el presentimiento que no podré solo" confesó el líder de la hoja quien miró con sinceridad a su amigo, quien se limitó a asentir y hacer como le habían indicado

Para Naruto y los que ostentaban cargos más altos en la aldea, ese fue un día de locos, no informaron masivamente del peligro porque en ese momento estaba lejos de ellos y no era inminente, sin embargo todos los sistemas de defensa estuvieron en alerta, siendo para Naruto un día especialmente tenso y desafortunadamente inútil, puesto que nada ocurrió y en Konoha la noche cayó tan tranquilamente como era habitual

…no es que estuvieran deseosos de la llegada de tan poderoso enemigo, sin embargo prefería que este apareciera ahora que estaban listos a que fuese en otro momento en que estuvieran desprevenidos y sean tomados por sorpresa…Naruto decidió enviar por la noche a cuatro ninjas, así que llamó a Sai, Fu, Neji y Shikamaru y les encomendó la tarea de ir a explorar la zona de la aldea de la roca y sus alrededores en busca de información acerca de lo ocurrido ese día; su principal misión era investigar el estado de la aldea y las ciudades cercanas ya que la mayor cantidad de los civiles se había trasladado a Iwa, sin embargo unos pocos sí permanecieron en sus lugares habituales, aunque les advirtió que tuviesen cuidado y como prioridad número uno eviten el contacto con en el enemigo a toda costa

Kiara era una de las personas que más lamentaba viendo a Naruto en ese estado de tanta preocupación y ansiedad y lo peor de todo es que no podía hacer nada, en circunstancias diferentes el actualmente único jinchuuriki restante en todo el mundo se hubiera puesto a destruir cosas o entrenar hasta caer rendido, pero ahora y si Karin tenía razón, iba a necesitar hasta la última gota de su poder y no podía ponerse a desperdiciarlo por ahí de una forma tan irresponsable, por algo era el Hokage y tenía que comportarse a la altura

El equipo que había enviado a investigar llegó poco antes del amaneces y como Naruto no tenía cabeza para andar preocupándose de ninguna otra cosa, fue en persona a la oficina en vez de enviar una réplica, incluso su novia Kiara lo acompañó ya que no quería dejarlo solo en este momento tan duro para él, aunque ella también se sintiera molesta por no ser capaz de hacer nada por ayudarle, quería hacerle sentir que no estaría solo…y aunque él nunca se lo fuese a decir en voz alta, la verdad es que estaba profundamente agradecido de tenerla todo el tiempo a su lado

Los jóvenes que venían recién llegando traían noticias poco alentadoras, en Iwa no quedaba nada, al igual que en los ataques anteriores sobre las aldeas que habían sucumbido, los enemigos no dejaron nada ya que ni siquiera los cuerpos habían quedado…y según la información que les habían enviado de Kumo, así como la que ellos mismos habían recolectado en sus varios encuentros con esas criaturas, ellos luchaban normalmente y no eliminaban por completo el cuerpo de las personas a menos que usen un ataque demasiado potente y devastador, lo que hacían sólo cuando era necesario, por lo que pensaron que esas desapariciones debían ser obra de alguna especie de movimiento posterior al combate aunque ignoraban totalmente su propósito

Otra de las pistas importantes fue que al igual que las veces anteriores, los civiles que había en la aldea tampoco se habían salvado, aunque su proporción fuera significativamente superior a la que había en las otras aldeas destruidas, el resultado para ellos había sido el mismo, convirtiendo la idea de refugiarse en Iwa, la peor y la última que tuvieron, mas no todos en el país de la tierra corrieron igual fortuna, los civiles que habían permanecido en sus ciudades de origen, que tampoco eran muchos, habían sobrevivido sin ni siquiera ver algún rastro del enemigo cerca suyo… pero como era de esperarse sintieron esa poderosa y terriblemente abrumadora aura maligna y ahora se hallaban sumidos en el más profundo terror, del cual no parecían estar próximos a librarse

Todo esto confirmaba que de momento, al menos, las aldeas ninja eran los únicos blancos y dado que sólo había dos actualmente ocupadas, era o una o la otra, Konoha o Kumo serían atacadas pronto y sea cual sea, la batalla sería crucial para el destino de la humanidad. En base a esto se suponía que las aldeas civiles eran seguras a menos que los ninjas se trasladen a ellas, por lo que Naruto quiso evacuar a la población civil a otro sitio, idealmente la capital política del país para ponerlos a salvo en caso de; sin embargo cuando la noticia se comunicó, el rubio se sorprendió gratamente al presenciar y comprobar que la gran mayoría estaba en contra, ya sea porque algunos de sus familiares o seres queridos integraban las filas ninja y no querían abandonarlos o simplemente porque querían contribuir con su granito de arena, haciendo todo lo posible; finamente se rechazó el traslado y ellos aceptaron quedarse unidos, aceptando los riesgos que esa decisión conllevaba

No era necesario decirlo, pero Naruto estaba conmovido por la actitud de sus aldeanos, el problema es que por otro lado estaba terriblemente nervioso, no había sido capaz de permanecer en la casa ya que estaba muy inquieto y a cada instante se estaba subiendo al techo o mirando por la ventana, como para vigilar mejor que no vaya a aparecer el enemigo de ocho colas y él no estuviese atento, finalmente envió un clon a la oficina aunque él permaneció cerca ya que se quedó todo el día en la cima del techo del edificio, en el punto más alto a la espera de ser el primero en divisar al enemigo cuando éste se presente, portaba su tan conocida guadaña en su diestra y lo acompañaba su novia a su siniestra, ella de momentos iba a la cada a traerle algo de agua o comida, sabía y entendía igual que los demás que Naruto estaba siendo paranoico al actuar de ese modo, se daba cuenta que él no estaba llevando bien la espera, sin embargo igual que siempre le entendía y apoyaba, ya que él sólo quería salir del peligro con la menor cantidad de bajas posibles

Esa noche y al igual que todo ese día, se rehusó a moverse de ahí, por lo que la pelirroja de llevó una manta para abrigarse y tras abrazarlo, ambos se quedaron ahí, refugiándose del frío y finalmente se pusieron a dormir ahí…no es que él haya buscado conciliar el sueño, pero éste le venció ya que llevaba más de veinticuatro horas seguidas en vigilia y bajo gran tensión, así que finalmente sucumbió, y posteriormente ella se recostó a su lado con una sonrisa en el rostro

Una especie de luz fue lo que le hizo despertar al día siguiente, era muy temprano y el rubio sospechó del amanecer…aunque lamentablemente no era así, serían poco más de las seis de la mañana, y por la época faltaba aproximadamente media hora o quizá más para el arribo del astro rey, quien emitía esa luz y era el que había llegado fue un sumamente afligido y agotado Raikage, el poderoso hombre estaba en lo último de su resistencia, así que Naruto se movió muy rápidamente para ponerse a su lado (no podía desaparecer por la guadaña) y apersonarse delante suyo, siendo secundado rápidamente por los que estaban alrededor, quienes eran los más importantes en la aldea, así como también estaba la novia del Hokage cerca de éste

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Orochimaru apenas llegó y vio que su alumno había hablado con el Raikage quien se veía bastante mal

"el de ocho apareció en Kumo y está atacando el frente unido…voy para allá" dijo él sumamente decidido

El rubio miró a sus espaldas viendo a su novia Kiara, la chica tenía un rostro de resignación puesto que sabía perfectamente que sin importar lo que dijera o cuánto insistiera, él iría a ayudar a los demás y sería el punto final de la discusión, hasta que de pronto alguien más apareció… Sasuke

"ni creas que te voy a dejar ir solo a ese lugar" dijo confiadamente el Uchiha mientras se mordía el pulgar para hacer su jutsu

**Kuchiyose no jutsu!**

Tras la invocación por parte de Sasuke, apareció un halcón de aproximadamente tres metros de largo, su rostro se veía agudo y sus alas lucían un poco más resistentes que las de un ave cualquiera

"Adler es muy rápido, así que podremos ir sobre él…no quiero que luego pierdas y des la pobre excusa que perdiste energía durante el viaje" dijo Sasuke casi provocando a su amigo y ante una multitud que tenía dificultades para entender que el Hokage le permita a alguien hablarle de forma tan irrespetuosa

Finalmente el moreno le hizo una seña a Naruto para que se subiera al ave, cosa que al hacer fue seguida de una sorpresa al ver a Kiara ya instalada sobre el animal, una pequeña sonrisa les provocó ver su rostro ya que sólo con eso se convencieron que así como nadie haría desistir a Naruto de ir, nadie podría hacer desistir a Kiara de acompañarlos, por lo que Naruto le encargó el cuidado de la aldea a su sensei para que posteriormente Sasuke le ordenada a su invocación emprender el vuelo ante la atenta y esperanzada mirada del Raikage quien les deseaba el mayor de los éxitos a esos jóvenes quienes eran portadores de la última esperanza para su gente y la mayoría de los ninjas que permanecía con vida en el mundo entero

Exactamente veintisiete minutos fue lo que tardó en viajar el ave de Sasuke, superando ampliamente los noventa ocupados por el Raikage, sin embargo cuando llegaron al sitio del combate lo que pudieron ver fue que había un desolador panorama frente a sus impactados orbes

Una parte importante de la aldea, estructuralmente hablando, se encontraba hecha pedazos, muchos cuerpos yacían esparcidos por el lugar de la pelea, el cual se encontraba formado por la típica tierra dura de esa zona, que era rica en minerales, más un completamente atípico volcán de grandes proporciones; entre los pocos que aún permanecían de pie en el lugar, estaban la Mizukage, unos cuantos samurái que no pasarían la docena, un joven que no conocía cuyo cabello era como el de Kiara, pero más opaco y unos cuantos ninjas de la niebla…

Todos los demás estaban o muertos y repartidos entre los cadáveres que había por el lugar, o dentro de la aldea, intentando reparar los destrozos y mitigar el daño que había sido producido entre otras cosas por la lava, otros estaban apagando incendios, resguardando a los civiles…y por qué no decirlo…también había quienes estaban escondiéndose. Si bien podían ser muy valientes, en ocasiones el instinto de supervivencia triunfaba y les decía que ellos eran como verdadera hormigas frente a un elefante y aunque ello estuviera en contra de sus más nobles intenciones, sus piernas se paralizaban ante la sola idea de pensar en encarar a este nuevo peligro que había aparecido súbitamente frente a sus puertas

Ante la llegada de nuevos comensales, el enemigo dio media vuelta para mirarles directamente, en ese momento los de Konoha se pusieron de acuerdo y para intentar brindarle algo más de información o bien ayuda a Naruto, comenzaron el ataque. Kiara juntó las manos y de pronto en todo el aire en torno al enemigo de pudieron ver pequeñas burbujas…lo que Kiara estaba haciendo era concentrar toda el agua de la atmósfera que alcanzaba a controlar, la cual era bastante debido al húmedo clima que había a esa hora de la mañana en esa zona

"Narutooooo…" gritaba con desesperación la Mizukage desde la distancia, como intentando advertirle algo a Naruto, sin embargo el rubio estaba a salvo mientras veía cómo sus acompañantes hacían su ataque

Entonces Kiara reunió aún más agua y de pronto separó las manos, provocando que hubiese un efecto visual como que se rompían estas burbujas hechas de agua…aunque en realidad lo que estaba haciendo era separar los átomos que componían el agua, dejándolos de forma aislada, hidrógeno y oxígeno, dos elementos sumamente volátiles…así que en ese momento y con gran sincronización, Sasuke también se concentró e hizo aparecer llamas en medio de la zona acondicionada por Kiara, dando como resultado una gigantesca y sumamente explosión que tenía como punto central al enemigo quien simplemente había estado mirando atenta y expectantemente las maniobras de los recién aparecidos ninjas de Konoha

"Noooooo" se le escuchaba gritar a la Mizukage, aunque por la distancia y la explosión no podían entenderle muy bien, por lo que no le dieron mayor importancia

Para culminar ese ataque combinado, vino la parte de Naruto, quien utilizando cuatro colas de poder, quiso poner a prueba al enemigo y lanzó el cañón que descubrió cuando estaba en modo Kyubi, pero que ahora dominaba con tal habilidad que podía arrojarlo desde su palma abierta, causando que la ya gran explosión, creciera aún más emitiendo una onda expansiva de gran potencia que barrió con varios de los ninjas que permanecían de pie frente al enemigo, no les hizo daño a ellos, pero sí los arrojó lejos

Si Naruto hubiera tenido que describir al adversario, por esos cortos instantes en que le observó, lo haría cómo el más humanoide de todos los adversarios de su tipo, ya que era como una persona de piel sumamente blanca, aunque un rasgo que claramente lo diferenciaba era que su nariz no sobresalía de su cara y sus pómulos eran planos, este sujeto lucía una vistosa indumentaria, como una especie de armadura planteada que por su propia energía emitía un resplandor que podría incluso considerarse hermoso, de no ser porque al vestirla él, sólo representaba muerte y tragedia ya que eso era lo que él venía a traer a ese sitio y a este mundo

Los ninjas de Konoha descendieron el ave y se ubicaron junto a los que estaban enfrentando a esa cosa desde antes, primero para saber cómo estaban y segundo para que les indiquen algunas de las habilidades que hubiesen descubierto, sin embargo justo cuando Naruto llegó junto a la Mizukage, ésta le dio una tremenda cachetada que dejó a todo el mundo atónito e intrigado, aunque lo más raro de todo es que por el rostro de la pelirroja que dirigía la niebla, no se podía percibir rabia o ira, sino que se podía ver una gran desesperación, lucía muy mal y no poder tener lesiones o heridas, visibles al menos, sino que se le veía devastada psicológicamente, su desesperación y desesperanza eran tales que daba la impresión que estaba a un paso de perder la cordura ante tanta adversidad

"¡Cómo puedes ser tan irresponsable!" le recriminó a ella poniendo los puños en el pecho de Naruto, aunque sin golpearle, sólo le estaba reprendiendo y aunque la verdad no era su culpa, las emociones la superaban

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Kiara quien al igual que Sasuke y Naruto no entendían absolutamente nada de lo que pasaba ahí

"ese sujeto copia lo que ve…me copió mi youtón…le copió sus tentáculos a un chico…ha copiado los estilos de pelea de los samurái, el Byakugan de Ao…la técnica de oscuridad…todo" dijo ella sumamente afectada para terminar llorando de rodillas a los pies de Naruto

"y ahora tiene manejo molecular del agua, del fuego…" dijo Sasuke muy desanimado al darse cuenta de su error

"y un cañón de youki" completó Naruto asumiendo también que él había contribuido a darle poderes… "Quédense aquí, yo me encargo" dijo el rubio

Naruto avanzó a paso firme hacia el enemigo, dejando atrás a sus compañeros quienes estaban impactados, sorprendidos y muy desanimados, mientras que la Mizukage y los otros guerreros del frente unido que permanecían con vida ya estaban entregados a las lágrimas y la desesperanza; Naruto por su parte sujetaba su guadaña con mucha fuerza en un acto que reflejaba su nerviosismo y su incertidumbre ya que no sabía qué hacer contra el enemigo, ya que cualquier cosa que no lo mate de un solo golpe, sólo lo haría más fuerte…y si utilizaba algo con el poder necesario para matarlo tan rápidamente, ese algo también podría destruir con facilidad todo el país y lo que pretendía proteger…ese era el problema que suponía defender a alguien, ya que no podía luchar con libertad, por eso él siempre decía que no era alguien especialista en proteger a la gente, sino que prefería dedicarse a demoler el enemigo, mientras alguien más se preocupaba de los amigos…sin embargo era el Hokage y su chica estaba detrás suyo, por lo que aún siendo algo complicado y problemático, tendría que hallar el modo de hacerlo, no era cosa de ver si era capaz o no, era cosa de que TENÍA que vencer

Cuando Naruto se acercó más al enemigo, la explosión aún estaba alrededor suyo, puesto que tenía mucha energía contenida, sin embargo rápidamente comenzó a girar, cual tornado, sorprendiendo a Naruto, para luego ascender un poco de desaparecer sin más en el aire

"**ríndete, he dominado las técnicas de tus amigos y la tuya…la pelea es innecesaria ya que no tienes forma de ganar**" dijo el enemigo, suponiendo que los poderes de Naruto se circunscribían sólo a la manipulación del Youki

"¿Cómo te llamas?" preguntó Naruto ante este nuevo enemigo con una actitud desafiante, sabía que era alguien fuerte, pero aún no se daba por perdedor…y no lo haría mientras estuviera con vida…incluso si tenía que volver de la muerte otra vez, lo haría si con eso ponía a salvo a su gente

"**No necesito un nombre, tengo poder y gran habilidad…los demás que ustedes han vencido me respetaban y temían…no necesito más que eso**" dijo este nuevo rival que había aparecido con el objetivo de erradicar la raza humana

"qué triste…" dijo Naruto al darse cuenta que este nuevo rival era alguien que estaban tan lleno con poder que no tenía absolutamente nada más, estos enemigos por más que quisieran ser llamados dioses, eran meros títeres sin absolutamente nada más que poder y una orden, no tenían raciocinio ni personalidad

"¡**miserable!**" gritó el enemigo al explotar en ira al verse menospreciado y compadecido de un simple humano…un ser inferior

El enemigo (para que se entienda me referiré a él como Ocho) saltó para atacar a Naruto, quien le esquivó gracias a su gran velocidad, entonces intentó utilizar su recién adquirido fuego contra él, pero cuando las llamas de acercaban a Naruto, simplemente se apagaban sin mayores motivos aparentes…sin embargo ya que él dominaba el elemento de la misma forma que Sasuke, era capaz de sentir la falta de combustible para seguir avanzando, entendió a qué se debía, aunque al no ser capaz de ver nada evidente no podía copiarlo; al haber fallado su primer intento probó ahora con un potente y abundante chorro de agua, pero Naruto ahora utilizó su guadaña para detener el ataque, logrando salir ileso nuevamente

Muchos de los que permanecían con vida miraba con un leve dejo de esperanza…ellos lo intentaron todo y fallaron miserablemente, incluso Rallik, el héroe del combate anterior fue herido de consideración, mientras que sus tentáculos fueron copiados y anulados…con todos pasó lo mismo, muchos quisieron enfrentarlo y fue peor ya que sólo terminaron dándole más poder, el cual Ocho no dudó ni un solo instante para usar en su contra

Naruto por el momento se limitaba a esquivar todo lo que él le estaba arrojando, vio unos extraños tentáculos que tuvo que detener cortando con su guadaña, entre las cosas que también le arrojó estaban los ataques de lava de Mei, pero él simplemente los esquivó, en estos momentos estaba volando con esas alas rojas hechas con el poder del zorro y esquivando todo lo que Ocho le lanzaba, cosa que si bien al enemigo le molestaba y arruinaba el humor, no le hacía el más mínimo daño, pero el problema consistía en que no podía atacarlo ya que lo haría más fuerte…y si le permitía aprender a controlar el viento, definitivamente no habría modo alguno de que pudiera vencerlo

"¿Qué está haciendo…nunca lo he visto pelear así…casi parece que no quisiera herirlo" dijo Sasuke algo molesto porque Naruto no haya hecho nada aún, por el momento el rubio se limitaba a esquivar todo cuando le arrojaban

"debe estar pensando en cómo atacarlo…pero con todos esos poderes que posee es algo muy difícil" dijo ella entendiendo un poco más la situación y como siempre confiando en su Naruto, por más adversa que pareciera estar la situación

Sasuke estaba pensando y evaluando algo seriamente…tenía sus ojos nuevos hace poco y aunque no tuviese mucha experiencia aún, sí tenía dos técnicas poderosas…el problema estaba en que no tenía certeza que alguna de ellas pudiese acabarlo suficientemente rápido y de forma definitiva, ya que si él veía su ataque, se volvería todavía más fuerte y definitivamente el amaterasu podría ser un gran problema para Naruto….sin embargo de momento las cosas tampoco iban muy bien para el rubio quien se estaba viendo superado al no poder atacar en su combate, por lo que decidió que tendría que ayudarle sin importar los riesgos, ya los afrontarían luego en caso de fallar…por lo que comenzó a acumular una gran cantidad de chakra en sus ojos para poder ejecutar su jutsu y mantenerlo el tiempo necesario

"¡Sasuke detente!" gritó Naruto desde lo alto, sorprendiendo a los jóvenes por el hecho que fuese capaz de percibir sus acciones incluso durante una pelea con otra persona y especial una tan dura que estaba demandando tanto de sí

"**¿Qué pasa? Tienes miedo que copie sus poderes y no seas capaz de lidiar con ello**" preguntó de forma insidiosa y confiada Ocho, quien se daba por ganador incluso sin copiar lo que Sasuke estaba a punto de hacer

"No…es sólo que no quiero que nadie me quite el mérito de vencerte" dijo Naruto con su usual sonrisa, molestando bastante al enemigo y tranquilizando un poco más a su amigo, quien pensó que tal vez se había equivocado y Naruto no estaba contra las cuerdas, sino que sólo estaba analizando lo más que podía el comportamiento del enemigo

"**jajajaja….debo decir que me sorprendes…eres el primer humano que se pone frente a mi a luchar de este modo sabiendo de lo que soy capaz…es divertido verte tan confiado, pero no ganarás**" aseguró Ocho con su típico tono de superioridad

En ese momento y para sorpresa de Naruto, Ocho utilizó la tumba oscura, la técnica en que se creaba una cúpula de oscuridad total en torno a los enemigos y que había obtenido del líder de la cascada, quien ahora yacía muerto en el suelo debajo de ellos. Naruto se sorprendió al ver la técnica desde dentro y si bien al comienzo iba a utilizar su transformación en viento para salir de ahí, desestimó la idea al recordar la habilidad de su enemigo, dándose cuenta que hubiera sido un gran error…en ese momento agradeció que su guadaña repeliera el chakra y que su sello le prevenga de interferencias externas, ya que gracias al tatuaje que tenía bajo la nuca sus percepciones no se veían alteradas como le había ocurrido a los demás producto de la influencia del chakra en el ambiente y debido a las habilidades que poseía, los muros negros fueron fácilmente rasgados por el Kakyou

"No me subestimes…yo tampoco soy cosa fácil…incluso sin mis poderes completos" dijo Naruto desafiante al librarse de esa técnica que tanta fama daba a la familia que dirigía la aldea de la cascada

Naruto hizo diez clones y los envió a atacar al enemigo, quien reconoció que el poder físico de Naruto era increíble ya que incluso utilizando todo su poder no podía mantener su mismo ritmo… aunque como respaldo tenía todos sus otros poderes, adquiridos de los humanos, por lo que fácilmente se convertía en fuego o agua para salvar los golpes y para atacar cuando encontrara una opción para hacerlo

Luego de unos instantes de combate, todos los clones habían desaparecido sin poder ni tocar al enemigo, quien estaba intentando averiguar cómo había hecho esas réplicas, el ya había visto algunas técnicas de replicación elemental, pero ese jutsu en particular le era desconocido, pero como el rubio no hacía el jutsu como normalmente, sino que gracias a su dominio lo hacía de una forma abreviada, no pudo copiarlo, permitiéndole al Hokage darse cuenta que necesitaba VER las cosas para poder imitarlas, sin embargo Ocho estaba seguro al menos que tampoco le ayudaría conocer esa técnica ya que así como él se deshizo de las réplicas, un rival como Naruto con velocidad y fuerza superiores, gracias a su propio youki tampoco tendría dificultades frente a copias

"**¿Eso es todo?**" preguntó Ocho muy confiado, intentando devolverle el juego de utilizar esa actitud tan confiada a Naruto

"realmente te pasarías de ingenuo si crees eso" respondió Naruto antes de comenzar nuevamente el ataque

El rubio Hokage de pronto iba a atacar a su enemigo directamente con la guadaña, haciendo que éste se enfoque en protegerse del ataque y se descuide, por lo que no vio venir un nuevo clon que apareció de pronto, lo hizo por arriba y creó un portal arriba de ambos combatientes, portal que los succionó dentro casi de inmediato, impidiendo que ninguno de los dos pueda hacer algo por impedirlo…creando la impresión para los demás que ambos habían desaparecido en ese vórtice y luego el mismo clon que lo había creado desapareció ya que la persona que lo había creado y con quien él tenía un nexo, ya no estaba en la misma dimensión; los de Konoha ya habían presenciado una escena similar anteriormente, por lo que sabían que Naruto era capaz de regresar de otras dimensiones…sin embargo ahora no estaría solo, sino que se llevó con él a un enemigo virtualmente invencible con él

"¿Qué fue lo que hizo?" preguntó, una un poco más repuesta, Mei Terumi

"lo llevó a otro lugar…ahora sólo debemos confiar en él" aseguró Kiara quien mantenía una fe irrestricta en su novio y el hombre de sus sueños

….

..

Naruto los había transportado a la misma dimensión en que había estado atrapado anteriormente, aunque para Ocho era un sitio complemente nuevo, un lugar que no conocía en lo absoluto y como era de suponerse los monstruos no se hicieron esperar ante el desmedido poder, tanto de Naruto como del enemigo, por lo que se acercaron como los insectos a la luz

El rubio realmente no pretendía ni esperaba que esas criaturas eliminen a Ocho, ya que con los enormes poderes que poseía y las muchas habilidades que había copiado, ni siquiera serían una molestia…tenía que confesar que fue increíble ver cómo con sólo extender la mano hacia una dirección, todos los enemigos de ese sector fueron arrasados inmediatamente por la misma explosión que Kiara y Sasuke utilizaron en su contra…qué decir del rostro de asombro de Naruto quien no se esperaba que pudiera dominar un ataque complejo tan pronto…después de todo no era sencillo realizar un control absoluto sobre dos elementos con un desfase tan corto

"**¿Qué piensas ahora?**" preguntó arrogante Ocho a medida que se daba vuelta para quedar mirando directamente a Naruto ya que se había movido antes para encarar a los monstruos que acababa de eliminar

"Que tendré que ponerme realmente serio" dijo Naruto abandonando esa cara y esa actitud de falsa superioridad que buscaba provocar a su rival y hacerlo cometer alguna torpeza…torpeza que no llegó nunca, por lo que decidió que pelearía en serio

Naruto tomó la guadaña con firmeza, respiró profundo y cubrió su cuerpo con todo el chakra de viento que pudo exteriorizar, tanto que se hacía visible en un tono celeste delante de su cuerpo y antes que el enemigo lograra averiguar cómo funcionaba eso para copiarlo, el youki de color rojo comenzó a salir de su cuerpo en fuertes y violentas oleadas o impulsos…el rubio estaba mezclando su descomunal cantidad de youki, provenientes del zorro de nueve colas, con todo el chakra tipo viento que poseía…dando origen a una nueva energía nunca antes vista, compuesta de la unión entre el youki y el chakra elemental, ésta nueva energía que estaba utilizando irradiaba un poder nunca antes presenciado; el color rojizo del poder que provenía del zorro se mezclaba con el celeste del chakra tipo viento de Naruto, dándole unos tonos casi plateados que producían un resplandor que le confería un aspecto casi solemne…como si de una especie de deidad se tratase

"este es mi verdadero poder…eres el primero que me hace utilizarlo y la verdad es que no lo he logrado controlar del todo…creo que lo llamaré asimilación completa" dijo Naruto envuelto en un poder que incluso hacía titubear al mismo Ocho, quien por fuera mantenía la misma expresión de confianza, pero por dentro sabía que eso era peligroso…¿por qué lo sabía?...porque era tan poderoso que ni siquiera él podía copiarlo

El rubio comenzó a evaporar todo el mar a sus pies, pese a que no estaba en contacto con él, ya que todo ese poder lo había hecho retroceder considerablemente…cualquier cosa que entre en contacto con ese inconmensurable poder era reducido a cenizas, ya sea agua, monstruos de esa dimensión o rocas que caían desde las montañas sobre ellos

"¿Aún piensas que vas a ganar?" preguntó Naruto de forma mucho más seria y sincera que antes

….

..

En la aldea de la nube, las personas miraban al cielo, ahora con esperanzas, especialmente los de Konoha que deseaban ver cuanto antes a Naruto volver a aparecer desde un portal, en una de sus llegadas triunfales que terminaban salvando el día para todos…la vez anterior que había aparecido así les significó vencer a uno de los enemigos que intentaron atacar Konoha y que había sido el más poderoso en su momento, por lo que no veían por qué no podía volver a ser igual; los que se encontraban en buenas condiciones recogían a los muertos del suelo, ayudaban a los heridos a llegar a recibir atención médica, mientras otros apagaban el fuego o resolvían los otros problemas en la aldea, producto de las edificaciones derrumbadas producto de los ataques de Ocho, Mei por otro lado estaba haciendo enterrarse al volcán que había en donde deberían estar las puertas principales de la villa, mientras prestaba siempre mucha atención al cielo

Kiara era una de las más afligidas, ella creía en Naruto como nadie, pero no podía soportar cada segundo de espera, ya que hasta eso le parecía un enorme lapso de tiempo, ella quería saber que su Naruto estuviera bien y quería saberlo ya…aunque su confianza se mantenía siempre en el éxito de Naruto y que sería capaz de resolver todo de la mejor forma posible…como siempre lo hacía, pero no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa ya que él nuevamente había logrado ponerse a sí mismo en un nivel completamente nuevo de peligro

Tras un buen rato, cuando había pasado poco más de una hora, una energía se sintió, causando que todos levanten sus rostros expectantes, mirando hacia el cielo con mucha esperanza, especialmente cuando vieron un portal que se abría, desde este acceso apareció un inconfundible joven que portaba una gran arma…resultó ser Naruto, sin embargo no estaba utilizando el chakra del zorro, así que comenzó a caer en picada hacia el suelo sin hacer nada por protegerse ni evitarlo, tal parecía que estaba en las últimas

…esto causó que la primera emoción que se viviera en la aldea y en las cabezas de todos quienes vieron eso fuese desconsuelo, creyeron que el rubio no había podido con el enemigo y había sido derrotado, incluso tal vez muerto; sin embargo algunos quisieron creer en él, encabezados por los de Konoha y se acercaron al sitio donde iba a caer…al ver que iba muy rápido y no alcanzaría a atraparlo con sus propios brazos, Kiara hizo una especie de agua que actuara a modo de colchón para detener la caída de Naruto…quien lucía como si hubiese acabado de librar el combate más duro de toda su vida

"¿Naruto…Naruto, qué fue lo que pasó?" preguntó una preocupada y afligida Kiara

El rubio estaba en el suelo, dio una pequeña sonrisa y sin abrir los ojos comenzó a hablar "no hay que preocuparse…todo está bien" terminó de decir

La reacción no se hizo esperar, Kiara lo abrazó de inmediato mientras los demás que también estaban ahí y escucharon sus palabras se pusieron a gritar de alegría por la victoria del Hokage que a fin de cuentas significaba la salvación de todos…era cierto que aún quedaba una de las bestias con colas, pero si ya habían enfrentado a los más fuertes, no debía significar tanto problema, así que comenzaron de inmediato las celebraciones, dando la amenaza por terminada y suponiendo que ya no tendrían de qué preocuparse

Los gritos y vítores de alegría no se detuvieron y todos parecían contagiarse de este espíritu festivo y alegre, los del frente unido que estaban ahí iban a coger a Naruto para elevarlo en el aire y llevarlo sobre sus hombros a la aldea, para celebrar con él, pero Naruto se había quedado dormido y Kiara los fulminó con la mirada, así que por su propio bien decidieron irse a celebrar entre ellos, no vaya a ser cosa que luego de haber sobrevivido a un enemigo tan peligros, mueran en manos de una novia sobreprotectora, al final unos pocos se quedaron ahí para vigilar y ayudar en caso de surgir algo, mientras la gran mayoría iba pregonando la noticia por todos los rincones de la golpeada y aún sobrepoblada aldea

"¿Está bien?" preguntó preocupada Mei, quien ya se había tranquilizado

"sólo está descansando…debe haber utilizado todo su poder" contestó a Kiara mientras cargaba a Naruto en sus brazos

"¿lo llevamos de inmediato a Konoha?" preguntó Sasuke para invocar en ese mismo momento alguno de sus halcones

"creo que lo mejor será dejarlo descansar hasta mañana y movernos una vez que despierte, el enemigo más poderoso ya fue vencido y no creo que el una cola sea capaz de vencer a los sanin" dijo ella mientras comenzaba su camino hacia la aldea

Y así Sasuke cogió la guadaña para seguir a Kiara, quien iba llevando a Naruto, detrás de la Mizukage quien iba como guiando el paso delante de los tres jóvenes, mientras se limpiaba de la cara los rastros de las lágrimas que había derramado cuando se sintió totalmente indefensa frente a esta poderosa criatura, pero que ahora se habían detenido al estar solucionada la situación que la afligía

Al momento de entrar a la aldea de la nube, los de Konoha pudieron notar fácilmente que el cambio en el ánimo y mentalidad de las personas de ese lugar había sido radical, antes estaban desesperanzados y desesperados puesto que nada de lo que habían hecho dio resultado alguno además de darle aún más poder al enemigo, sin embargo Naruto había llegado de repente, así y como si nada y habían hecho un ataque increíblemente poderoso, que para lástima de todos los presentes sólo le dio nuevas habilidades, pero él no se rindió ni se dejó desanimar, él luchó y lo encaró directamente y sin permitir intromisiones, acabó llevándoselo a otro sitio y le había vencido ahí, utilizando lo último de sus energías para volver a su dimensión y una vez en ella, desplomarse en el aire, causando la alegría y el jolgorio de todo un país

Cuando les informó que no tenían que preocuparse, ellos entendieron que la amenaza había acabado y dieron inicio los festejos, la gente olvidó la pena por los caídos y comenzó a celebrar por haber logrado salvarse; en el instante en que llegó el grupo que traía a Naruto consigo, fueron recibidos como los máximos héroes, yanto así que se detuvieron a los lados haciendo una especie de cortejo que recibía con gran honor al gran salvador de la raza humana, al rubio lo acabaron internando en el hospital de la aldea, en la sala destinada al mismo Raikage, ya que era el sitio mejor implementado y más seguro y claramente por todo lo hecho, el rubio no merecía menos; y hablando del Raikage, éste aún no regresaba de Konoha, aunque nadie lo culpaba por su ausencia ya que en gran parte, le debían la salvación a su rápido viaje a Konoha, el cual había permitido que los refuerzos llegaran a tiempo

A la mañana del día siguiente, el Raikage llegó de regreso a su aldea, acompañado por el ex-equipo de Naruto, la primera reacción de aquel hombre de una gran alegría, la cual se hizo evidente cuando vio su aldea en pie aún y se tiró de rodillas al suelo, llorando de alegría; ante la atenta y sorprendida mirada de las kunoichi que le acompañaban, finalmente tras algunos minutos los cuatro ingresaron a la aldea, y las chicas se pusieron a trabajar ya que como el mismo Raikage les había dicho que la aldea era un caos y había tanto muertos como heridos por montones, ellas habían venido con él a prestar servicios médicos

Tras algunas horas las chicas habían apoyado a los médicos de la misma aldea, atendiendo a quien hiciera falta, como éstos ya habían comenzado a trabajar con un día de adelanto, no tuvieron realmente tanto trabajo ya que más que heridos, lo que abundaba eran muertos y ahí no tenían nada que hacer, por esto es que ya pasado el mediodía, se encontraban las tres en la misma habitación que Kiara, todas estaban en la habitación de Naruto, esperando a que éste despierte, y aunque Kiara no se preocupaba por nada más que no fuese su Naruto querido, las chicas estaban algo alejadas e incómodas ya que la situación de estar ahí siendo todas un extraño tipo de ex del chico cuya novia le acompañaba era algo molesta, pese a que Kiara ni siquiera había insinuado problema alguno, ella estaba convencida que pase lo que pase Naruto la quería a ella y estaría sólo con ella, por lo que no le importaba si se aparecían todas las mujeres que quienes él se había acostado en el pasado

Tras casi tres horas el rubio por fin despertó, moviéndose en un comienzo de forma lenta y poco a poco fue reaccionando mejor, cuando se fijó que quien estaba a su lado era Kiara, ella le abrazó y rápidamente las demás se acercaron, cumpliendo su papel de médicos preguntándole si se encontraba bien o si le aquejaba alguna cosa, él algo lento, casi embobado les dijo que se encontraba bien…sólo se sentía muy débil

Confirmando que Naruto estaba mejor y ya no eran necesarias ahí, las tres chicas que estuvieron bajo su mando directo se retiraron de ahí, tenían que avisar a los demás que el rubio estaban bien y había despertado, además de brindarles algo de espacio a los novios ya que seguramente querían pasar algo de tiempo solos y juntos tras haber vivido algo tan fuerte…por más que cualquiera de las tres deseara la posición de la chica pelirroja, fue ésta quien resultó ser la elegida por Naruto y no les quedaba más que aceptarlo y desearles lo mejor

"¿Qué te pasa?...estás extraño" preguntó Kiara mientras abrazaba a Naruto, y sentía que algo parecía fuera de lugar

"discúlpame…pero estoy muy agotado…tuve que utilizar la asimilación completa" dijo Naruto para hacerle entender su estado y los motivos de ello

"vaya, sí que fuiste muy lejos…¿fue como lo habías experimentado en tus entrenamientos?" preguntó ella quien conocía de ese poder de su marido, ya que éste le había dicho lo que hacía cuando decía que iba a entrenar y acababa yéndose por algún portal

"mejor aún…ese poder es increíble" confesó Naruto con una sonrisa al recordar todo ese poder

Ambos se quedaron acostados el uno junto al otro, ya que la chica no se quitaría de su lado ni por un momento, sin embargo al rato comenzaron a llegar los demás, casi una hora tardó en aparecer el primero que resultó ser Sasuke, quien le saludó y le dijo que se alegraba de verlo en buen estado, posteriormente apareció la Mizukage quien le pidió disculpas a Kiara, pero lo abrazó y le dio un beso en los labios, incluso con la chica abrazada a Naruto, la mujer estaba muy contenta que Naruto haya logrado salvarlos y salir en buenas condiciones, le contó de la muerte de Ao ya que aún le sorprendía toda la situación, no se esperó nunca que él se atravesara en un ataque evidentemente mortal, sólo para salvarla; posteriormente apareció el Raikage, quien le agradecía haber salvado a toda la gente y especialmente a los suyos y su aldea, le dijo que estaría eternamente en deuda con él, ya que sólo gracias a su participación directa e indirecta es que habían conseguido afrontar exitosamente a los dos enemigos, tanto el ocho colas como el seis respectivamente, que habían aparecido ante ellos

"ese chico…Rallik" mencionó Naruto cambiando el tema ya que le había llamado la atención

"¿es mi hermano cierto?" preguntó el Raikage quien había estado sospechando lo mismo desde la primera vez que lo vio

Kiara no pudo ocultar su sorpresa, ella había escuchado de un ninja misterioso y recién aparecido que utilizaba unos extraños tentáculos o cuerdas que parecían tener vida propia, pero no se imaginaba que eso fuese una habilidad en base a Youki…así que seguramente Naruto estaba en lo cierto sobre Shib

"exactamente…perdió sus recuerdos, así que no le presiones…" dijo él respondiendo a la pregunta que con tantas ansias había formulado "confío en que queden algunos de sus sentimientos más profundos y dado que eres su hermano, deberás intentar explotarlos, pero no lo presiones tanto o se sentirá intimidado y huirá, recuerda que para él, tú eres casi un extraño" dijo Naruto repitiendo un discurso similar al que le había dado a los hermanos Sabaku

"muchas gracias…por todo…realmente estoy…no…el mundo entero está en deuda contigo" admitió el Raikage llorando e inclinando su cabeza ante Naruto, en un gesto de reconocimiento que muy pocas veces había hecho antes, pero que la situación y el rubio lo ameritaban

"no te preocupes…eres mi deber…y mi sueño" confesó él divertido

Aún cuando ya estaba anocheciendo y el cielo adoptaba tintes más oscuros, en la aldeas no paraban las celebraciones, puesto que querían aprovechar los últimos momentos en los que permanecerían todos reunidos en ese mismo sitio para compartir su alegría por la victoria, muchas personas le dejaban regalos a Naruto o se reunían a las afueras de su cuarto del hospital para hacerle saber su agradecimiento, el cuarto estaba fuertemente resguardado por ninjas ANBU quienes sólo habían permitido el ingreso a la gente más importante y a los conocidos del rubio, como los que había de Konoha, o los feudales quienes habían ido a expresarle personalmente su agradecimiento

Cuando ya estaba oscuro y el rubio pensó que sería un poco menos llamativo, Sasuke invocó el gran halcón Garuda, y la gente de todas formas fue capaz de apreciar una gran ave surcando el cielo, entonces vieron que sobre el lomo del animal estaban Naruto y sus compañeros de Konoha, así que la gente de inmediato se puso a aplaudir y vitorear; él simplemente les saludó con la mano para luego partir de ahí en el animal que Sasuke había hecho aparecer

"no puedo creer que apenas seas capaz de levantar tu arma" dijo Sasuke intentando entablar una conversación más casual y de paso burlarse un poco del venido a menos estado de Naruto

"¿no quieres que la lleve? Sabes que no me es problema" ofreció gentilmente Sakura

"no…no se preocupen tanto, mientras antes comience a exigirme, antes me repondré" contestó Naruto indicando que volvería pronto a lo normal

El viaje fue bastante rápido, por lo que todos sintieron las fuertes corrientes de viento que provocaba la invocación, al final tardaron alrededor de una hora en poder llegar a Konoha donde pudieron comprobar que se vivía un ambiente exactamente igual al de la Nube si no era incluso más alegre y encendido ya que ellos no tenían bajas que lamentar, la gente oyó las buenas noticias por parte de Tsunade quien fue informada mediante una invocación enviada por sus alumnas, quienes le notificaron de la victoria de Naruto sobre el más poderoso de los enemigos, quien había sido capaz de reducir las fuerzas del frente unificado a menos de la mitad, sin embargo gracias a la oportuna llegada de los ninjas de Konoha y la aún más acertada decisión de Naruto de trasladar la pelea a una dimensión distintas fueron capaces de soportar el golpe y permanecer en pie

Al ver que entre los recién llegados estaba el Hokage y nuevo héroe, la gente se comenzó a reunir, aglomerándose bajo la sombra de aquella majestuosa criatura que les sostenía en el aire, en ese momento se dio el inicio oficial a las celebraciones y el nombre de Naruto pasó definitivamente a ser leyenda, él había salvado al mundo entero de la peor amenaza que la humanidad había enfrentado nunca, por lo que su nombre y sus hazañas quedarían plasmadas por siempre en la historia, transmitiéndose de padres a hijos…otorgándole a Naruto la inmortalidad ya que su nombre sería por siempre signo de valentía y heroísmo, el rubio satisfecho veía que su sueño por fin se había realizado y ahora su nombre era incluso más legendario que el de su padre ya que él había protegido no sólo a una aldea, sino que al mundo entero

Al rubio le dijeron que pasara al hospital a terminar de hacerse chequeos y evaluaciones, pero éste declinó la proposición diciendo que venía recién saliendo de un hospital, además que sólo estaba temporalmente débil y además de eso no sentía ningún otro problema; por lo que con el paso de los días debía mejorar, por lo que acompañado por su cariñosa y atenta novia a quien llevaba del brazo, acabó dándole las gracias a todos y dirigiéndose a su casa

Sitio en el cual su familia le esperaba sumamente ansiosa, antes incluso que entrara, todos le salieron a recibir, felicitándolo y animándolo, todos le daban la mano, le revolvían el pelo o le daban una palmada en el hombro, les alegraba mucho el que haya logrado salvarlos a todos…sin embargo lo que más contentos les ponía era el que Naruto haya vuelto con bien, puesto que se había ganado su cariño y atención, así que después de compartir un momento entre todos, le dejaron partir rumbo a su propia habitación para descansar como era debido ya que estaba muy débil y merecía el descanso

….

..

Cuando la luz golpeó en su cara, despertó notando que amanecía un nuevo día, el rubio despertó algo mareado en un comienzo, pero no estaba tan lento ni débil como había estado la noche anterior, Kiara pronto entró a la habitación trayéndole el desayuno y él se lo agradeció, por lo que se pusieron a conversar mientras comían y cuando ella le preguntó si iría a la oficina, el Hokage se empeñó en decir y asegurar que se encontraba en buenas condiciones, sin embargo para la chica no estaba tan recuperado como parecía querer hacerle creer, por lo que acabó acompañándolo para asegurarse que estuviera bien, no es que alguien fuese a atacarlo ahora, pero nada se perdía con prevenir, además no es que le desagradara compartir más con él

En la aldea había numerosos rastros de los festejos, principalmente por los papeles y la basura que había por todos lados, que venían siendo testigos silente de las celebraciones protagonizadas por la aldea en pleno, sin embargo otra cosa que apareció ante ellos, fueron varios sitios donde se recogía y organizaban donaciones con el objetivo de hacerlas llegar a la aldea de la Nube con tal de ayudarlos, puesto que ellos habían sufrido con mayor intensidad los embates de los últimos y más poderosos enemigos, lo que produjo muchísimas bajas humanas y materiales, así que necesitaban toda la ayuda que se les pudiese dar, y si bien la mayoría tenía la posibilidad de aportar con algo…lo conmovedor es que lo estaban haciendo de corazón

Durante el día, el líder de la hoja vio como muchos ninjas se ofrecían para ir a la nube a ayudar con la reconstrucción, los médicos venían a ofrecer sus tratamientos e incluso los civiles se ponían a disposición como constructores o lo que hiciera falta, ellos podían no tener habilidades excepcionales como los ninjas, sin embargo tenían sus brazos, piernas y una gran voluntad

Esa especie de solidaridad y buenos espíritus generalizados tenían bastante conmovido al rubio quien pocas veces se hubiera imaginado tal unidad en ese difícil período de crisis que parecía haber terminado recién, pero afortunadamente esa gran adversidad les hizo valorar las cosas importantes y les permitió darse cuenta que al final todas las personas eran del mismo bando y en vez de perder tiempo, dinero y vidas en discusiones y peleas inútiles, deberían llevarse bien y ayudarse los unos a los otros cuando les fuera posible; él sólo esperaba que esa lección quedara arraigada por siempre en las mentes y los corazones para que no vuelva a haber conflictos armados entre las aldeas o los mismos humanos a fin de cuentas…

Los días transcurrían con mayor o menor ritmo, pero siempre en medio de una gran tranquilidad, ahora sólo quedaba el una cola suelto por ahí…o al menos eso era lo que se sabía oficialmente, ya que no existía ningún tipo de información oficial o concreta acerca de algún avistamiento de dicha criatura, ahora que sólo quedaba el menor de loa bijou, era como si la amenaza como tal hubiera terminado, si los ninjas de la aldea habían podido contra los poderosos, el más débil no debía suponer un problema mayor para ninguna de las aldeas que había resistido los ataques anteriores, por lo que realmente no les ponía en peligro y con eso en mente el ánimo general era muy alto en todos lados, incluso aquellos que solían manejar información de fuentes dudosas o poco rigurosas (por no decir chismosos) hacían correr el rumor que el de una cola ya había sido eliminado por un equipo ninja, otros decían que había sido eliminado por el último Akatsuki (no sabían que el último Akatsuki con vida era nada más y nada menos que Sasuke Uchiha, líder de las fuerzas ANBU y del clan Uchiha de Konoha) y al final, entre la población civil principalmente circulaban todo tipo de historias que intentaban convencer a la gente que el una cola ya había sido eliminado y no había nada por lo que temer o preocuparse

El rubio por su parte se dedicaba principalmente a su trabajo en la oficina, aunque al comienzo parecía desatento y menos asertivo de lo que acostumbraba a ser, pero con los días se fue normalizando y nadie le dio mucha importancia; lo que muy pocos habían notado es que iba él en persona y no enviaba sus réplicas como acostumbraba normalmente, y por lo mismo pasaba casi todo el tiempo en la oficina y casi nada con Kiara en casa; las cosas estaban retomando un rumbo normal, la agitación producto del peligro que significaron los bijou y luego el jolgorio y alegría producto de su derrota ya había cesado y las cosas estaban como de costumbre, incluso más tranquila por la ausencia de los ninjas de la roca y varios que por miedo permanecían escondidos en diferentes sitios y no pretendían delatarse ya que temían por sus vidas, como los renegados y aquellos sin alguna afiliación, porque habían recibido la información de la amenaza, pero no la que indicaba la victoria sobre ésta. Ya habían llegados notas de la aldea de la niebla, la cascada y la hierba informándole que llegaron de regreso a sus respectivas aldeas y le agradecían toda la ayuda prestada ya que sólo gracias a su iniciativa habían conseguido sobrevivir, sin embargo no dejaban de lamentar todas y cada una de las muertes que habían sufrido en sus filas, cosa que Naruto entendía perfectamente y agradecía de todo corazón no haber tenido que vivir esa situación él, ya que ni se imaginaba como habría sido la situación de haber ocurrido en Konoha, ya que probablemente él lo hubiera encarado desde el comienzo y en el pasado, de no ser por Mei quien le advirtió apenas lo tuvo cerca, hubiera utilizado sus poderes de viento contra el enemigo, permitiéndole copiarlos…y con ellos dominados, el rubio no hubiese tenido modo alguno de detener su avance a la aldea

Afortunadamente las cosas no habían pasado de ese modo, llámese destino, karma, o suerte, el ataque sucedió en Kumo y ahora los de Konoha celebraban, mientras los demás aparte de compartir la alegría y el júbilo de la salvación, guardaban un pequeño dolor a modo de luto en nombre de los caídos

Sin embargo los bijou y las peleas no lo son todo, como dice la expresión no hay plazo que ni se cumpla ni deuda que no se pague, y hoy era precisamente el plazo que Naruto había puesto para dar uno de los pasos más importantes y significativos en toda su vida, ese día iba a contraer nupcias con Kiara Namikaze, la chica que se había ganado su corazón y todo su ser. Aquel día Kiara despertó primero como era costumbre, aunque la diferencia comenzó a marcarse cuando no fue a buscarle de inmediato el desayuno, ni lo despertó como acostumbraba a hacer…simplemente se quedó junto a él, mirándolo atentamente, ella estaba muy nerviosa lo que era una sensación relativamente nueva para ella, había sido entrenada como una perfecta asesina y estaba acostumbrada a nunca titubear en el campo de batalla, sea quien sea el enemigo, pero esto era nuevo, no quería despertar al chico que dormía plácidamente junto a ella porque podría molestarle, aunque tampoco tenía cabeza para hacer ninguna otra cosa antes de hablar con él algo que le venía molestando hace varios días

Luego de algunos minutos de solo mirarlo, él comenzó a moverse indicando que estaba despertando, poco a poco abrió los ojos desperezándose luego de una cómoda y larga noche de sueño y sus orbes azul intenso de cruzaron con los ojos grises de Kiara, el chico vio que ella tenía una mirada expectante, como si estuviera intentando reunir el valor para decirle algo, por lo que él guardó silencio y esperó a que le hablara

"¿Podrías dejar que mi Naruto sea el que se case conmigo por favor?" preguntó gentilmente Kiara descolocando totalmente al rubio que yacía junto a ella

"¿De qué estás hablando, yo soy Naruto" contestó el muchacho, adoptando una actitud a la defensiva

"eso no es cierto…no sé quién eres o porqué estás en el cuerpo de Naruto...pero si él te lo permitió, alguna razón debe tener…sólo te pido que me dejes casarme con él hoy…después podrán seguir con lo que sea que hayan acordado" pidió Kiara viéndole a los ojos y con mucha seguridad

"¿cuándo lo averiguaste?" preguntó el joven visiblemente sorprendido por haber sido atrapado

"desde el primer momento…lo conozco demasiado como para confundirme…esas miradas…esas sonrisas falsas…esos vacíos al hablar…ese trato tan poco sociable con los demás ninjas…él no es así. Si fueras el verdadero Naruto, sabrías que cuando apareció en ese portal, él hubiera dicho que todo estaba bien con una sonrisa llena de esperanza y alegría…una sonrisa capaz de llenar de luz hasta el lugar más tenebroso…además aunque no te hayas dado cuenta, no te he dicho Naruto en ningún momento" terminó de explicar ella

"¿si todo el tiempo supiste que no era él…por qué me trataste así?" preguntó quien ocupaba el cuerpo de Naruto "digo, no me estoy quejando, sino que me sorprende que me hayas estado acompañando, cuidando y atendiendo todo este tiempo cuando en realidad soy un impostor" terminó de formular su pregunta

"bueno, su te acompañé y ayudé fue para ayudar a que las cosas marchen bien en la aldea, además lo quiero muchísimo, y mientras utilices su cuerpo voy a hacer todo lo que esté en mis manos para protegerle, aunque sólo sea su cuerpo y mantenerle tal como si fuera él" contestó ella sincera y muy cariñosamente (no con él, sino que se reflejaba el cariño que le tenía a Naruto)

Sólo unos instantes después que ella terminara de hablar, el rubio que estaba frente a ella se quedó unos segundos en silencio, como pensando qué responderle, pero al final acabó desmayándose ahí en la cama, Kiara se afligió un poco al comienzo ya que pensó que podría haberle pasado algo, pero como no era mucho lo que podía hacer por ayudarle en esa situación, acabó recostándolo con cuidado en la cama, tomándole la mano como para guiarle el camino hasta ella y haciendo lo que siempre hacía, confiar en él

…..

-en la mente de Naruto-

Estaban en una amplia e inhóspita división de su mente, lo único que había en el sitio era un blanco radiante que no conocía límites y sólo era opacado en un punto por Naruto, quien estaba sentado en pose de meditación, con los ojos cerrados; ese lugar era una de sus cámaras mentales, y precisamente a la cual él había sido relegado durante la ocupación de su cuerpo, desde ese sitio, si se concentraba lo suficiente podía ver y presenciar todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor como un espectador privilegiado, siendo lamentablemente lo único que podía hacer desde ese lugar ya que por más que quisiera no podría intervenir. De pronto apareció frente a él la persona a quien él le dio la oportunidad de ponerse en sus zapatos y ver la realidad como él la vivía

"¿y?" preguntó un sonriente Naruto

'**ahora entiendo a lo que Kiara se refería**' pensó la criatura al ver la radiante sonrisa de Naruto

Flash Back

Hace unas semanas atrás, tanto Naruto como su enemigo Ocho estaban en la otra dimensión a la cual el rubio los había llevado para poder continuar el encuentro, Ocho se había encargado de cuanta criatura se acercaba a ellos, por lo que pasó un lapso en que dejaron de hacerlo, la criatura que representaba el poder del ocho colas estaba rodeada por fuego, agua y lava; mientras que frente a él, Naruto estaba rodeado por la combinación de la totalidad de su chakra de viento y su youki, creando un nuevo tipo de energía, la cual era aún más poderosa que todo lo que Ocho había visto

Los dos se miraron unos momentos y tras ese tiempo comenzaron los ataques, aunque no tan en serio ya que eran como ataques de estudio, realmente nunca llegaron a alcanzarse como para propinarle un golpe directo al otro, sin embargo lo que para ellos era una pelea de prueba, para cualquier otra criatura, incluyendo a los otros bijou anteriormente aparecidos, sería como un infierno en vida, ya que las magnitudes de poder eran absolutamente fuera de cualquier consideración

"sabes tan bien como yo que esta pelea tiene sólo un resultado posible" dijo Naruto tras volver a tomar un poco de distancia de Ocho, quien lo miraba atentamente desde su posición

"**¿tan rápido me has despreciado?**" preguntó algo extrañado el mítico ser

"en lo absoluto…pero si luchamos en serio sólo conseguiremos morir los dos, este poder es demasiado grande incluso para mí, se me hace demasiado difícil controlarlo y me terminaría consumiendo a mi mismo…pero también te supera a ti y cualquier cosa que puedas hacer para intentar bloquearlo o copiarlo" explicó Naruto relajadamente mientras decía que ambos iban a morir sin importar la pelea misma

"**ustedes los humanos…siempre son tan confiados que llega a ser vergonzoso…incluso entre su debilidad y mediocridad, piensan que podrán vencer a seres superiores como nosotros**" terminó de decir Ocho, con la misma altanería que todos los de su clase solían expresarse ante los humanos a quienes enfrentaban

"dime una cosa…siempre me he preguntado…¿por qué nos persiguen y dan muerte? Preguntó Naruto intentando sacarle más información antes de la pelea

"**somos jueces y verdugos, establecidos como tales por el mismo Shinigami, el dios de la muerte …nosotros hemos visto el destino de los jinchuuriki que ustedes nombraron…los llamados sacrificios humanos, son personas que sufren tratos y castigos injustos a pesar que no haber cometido falta alguna para merecerlos…además hemos sido testigos de todo tipo de aberraciones y vejaciones de las que sólo ustedes son capaces, ya que ni la más brutal de las bestias de atrevería a cruzar ciertos límites que para algunos humanos inescrupulosos son pan de cada día**" terminó de explicar Ocho resumiendo lo más malo de la raza humana que había sido capaz de encontrar

"ya veo…o sea que por los actos de unos pocos, nos consideras a todos igualmente malos" dijo Naruto intentando utilizar sus mismas palabras para que tuvieran un mejor efecto a la hora de dialogar y debatir con él "si eres un juez supongo que eres justo no?" preguntó Naruto como tanteando el terreno y al ver que no le contestaron, decidió seguir "¿no tenemos derecho a una mínima consideración" preguntó Naruto

"**¿Y Qué crees que es esto?...puede que tú seas poderoso y te reconozco como un oponente formidable…pero los demás en esa aldea no lo eran...estaba evaluándolos, quería ver hasta dónde estaban dispuestos a llegar…ese otro sitio, Iwa…el que destruí antes de venir aquí era exactamente eso, un nido de monstruos en cuerpos humanos…¡incluso ante mi presencia sólo buscaban la fama o el estatus que recibirían al vencerme!...ellos no me veían como un verdugo ante el cual debían de unir fuerzas con el único propósito de sobrevivir, ellos me veían como un trofeo…un título para su propio nombre…debo reconocer que me sorprendió el compañerismo y la solidaridad desplegados en este lugar…sin embargo es demasiado tarde para ellos**" acabó su sermón, Ocho, diciendo la sentencia a la que había llegado

"creo que te has dado cuenta que puedo matarte…incluso si me cuesta la vida; mi vida comparada con la de todos los demás a quienes salvaría…especialmente aquellos a los que más quiero, no vale nada…así que te propongo un trato, podemos salir de esto muriendo ambos o llegando a un acuerdo…" dijo Naruto con una sonrisa de negociante que estaba intentando vender su producto estrella, y esperando que fuera aceptado ya que seguramente el destino del mundo dependía de ello

"**habla…**" contestó la criatura, manifestando que estaba dispuesta a escuchar

Fin del Flash Back

"**tenías toda la razón…juzgué muy apresuradamente a tu raza…aunque creo que las purificaciones que hemos hecho han sido muy necesarias…tu aldea me sorprendió gratamente ya que aún no siendo los más golpeados, estaban muy preocupados y dispuestos a ayudar…recibí más de cien ofertas de voluntariado a los sitios de la pelea…debo reconocer mis errores y ser un ser de palabra…esta fue una prueba y los tuyos la pasaron…no volveré a ser visto en esta dimensión ni seré una amenaza para ustedes…nunca**" dijo a modo de veredicto final, mucho más satisfecho con lo que había sido capaz de comprobar por sus propios ojos…em…de primera mano al menos (era a través de los ojos de Naruto, pero el resultado era el mismo)

"¿Qué va a pasar con el Shinigami? Él les encomendó una misión y no creo que le dé mucho gusto que lo has contradicho" preguntó Naruto quien quería saber qué iban a tener que enfrentar ahora

"**Él no puede intervenir directamente, ni en tu mundo ni en ningún otro…si pudiera obtener el Kyubi y darle poder igual que a mi…sería el fin de los humanos y seguramente de muchas otras dimensiones…pero en esta dimensión él no puede quitar una vida que no se esté sacrificando voluntariamente**" explicó Ocho las facultades y autoridad que tenía el dios de la muerte en las otras dimensiones

"¿Y qué pasará contigo?" preguntó Naruto preocupado ya que no deseaba que por no destruirlos a ellos, tuviera que ser destruido él

"**tampoco me puede hacer nada…él sólo puede tomar las almas de quienes ya han muerto y yo sigo vivo**" respondió Ocho recurriendo a la misma explicación que había dado antes

"¿Qué pasará ahora?" preguntó Naruto quien sólo quería terminar pronto con todo eso y volver al lado de su novia

"**Simplemente me esfumaré a otra dimensión…después de todo, tú me enseñaste como…tú, por otra parte volverás a tu vida normal y haremos como que esto nunca pasó**" dijo Ocho con total naturalidad "**Por cierto…pensé que iba a tener que enfrentarme con el Kyubi para controlar este cuerpo…de hecho al comienzo pensé que esto era una trampa para que él me devorara, pero en todos estos días no he sentido ni rastro de su presencia**" comentó algo extrañado Ocho, ya que sabía que Naruto poseía al Kyubi y utilizaba su poder de las formas más efectivas que podría utilizar cualquiera, pero cuando él ocupó su cuerpo no le sintió en lo más mínimo

"jajaja…eso es porque yo ya me encargué del Kyubi" dijo Naruto sonriendo y restándole importancia al asunto

Al final, en una especie de saludo de reconocimiento, se dieron la mano y luego Ocho dio media vuelta, incluso dentro de la mente de Naruto fue capaz de hacer un portal para salir de ahí, con rumbo a otro destino con tal de dejar a Naruto nuevamente como el único propietario de ese cuerpo…aunque antes de entrar en el vórtice giró un poco el cuerpo hasta quedarle mirando

"**realmente eres único…no dejas nada al azar**" comenzó entre risas para luego irse de ahí para siempre

Tras eso, en el exterior Naruto abrió bruscamente los ojos, siendo el rostro de preocupación de Kiara lo primero que se posó ante su mirada, la chica supo de inmediato que era Naruto al verlo frente a ella, por lo que apenas éste se movió un poco, ella acercó su rostro para darle un intenso beso, que más que pasión, llevaba mucho cariño y preocupación, realmente como un beso de bienvenida después de un largo viaje, y mientras estaban fundidos el uno con el otro, Naruto le tocaba la cara como solía hacer en esas situaciones y ella notó esas sensaciones que le transmitía con cada contacto, con cada mirada…eso era algo que nadie más en el universo podría replicar

"¿Qué te pasó amor?" preguntó Kiara, ya mucho más tranquila y contenta

"nada…sólo que me ayudaste a salvar el mundo, por eso nuestra boda será la mejor de todas… por cierto…aún no te he dado tu regalo" comentó Naruto como si fuera algo absolutamente cotidiano

"¿mi regalo?...pero si estuvieron controlando tu cuerpo por casi dos semanas" dijo Kiara que no pensaba que él haya podido hacer algo en ese tiempo y menos que lo haya hecho quien dominó su cuerpo

"pero yo lo tenía preparado de antes…eres la número uno en mi lista de prioridades" dijo Naruto quien le dio un beso para luego salirse de la cama y meterse a revisar algunas cajas en su armario, para finalmente salir con una de menor tamaño "¡cumpleaños feliz…te deseo a ti!" cantó improvisadamente Naruto intentando ser lo más considerado posible ya que quería darle sólo lo mejor

Kiara recibió la caja y antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa le dio un beso en los labios a modo de agradecimiento, la abrió y pudo ver un lindo collar metálico de color escarlata, con una gema en el centro del mismo color, pero que brillaba con aún más intensidad, ella se la puso sobre el pecho notando que le combinaba con el cabello y el vestido que tanto le gustaba a Naruto

"¿Qué hace?" preguntó Kiara mirando atentamente el regalo

"¿Cómo sabías que hace algo?" preguntó Naruto realmente intrigado

"puedo sentirte en él…es como si tus huellas estuvieran por todos lados" dijo ella, sorprendiendo a Naruto una vez más que fuese capaz de sentir el rastro de su energía en algo tan tenue

"Tiene dos funciones, la primera es que ningún youki diferente el mío podrá tocarte, y la segunda es que si concentras tu chakra en él, serás capaz de hacerme sentir que me estás llamando o incluso podrás invocarme…así nunca estarás sola o en peligro" dijo él abrazándola de forma protectora  
"me encantó, muchas gracias" dijo ella dándole otro beso, mientras apreciaba su regalo, el cual regresó a la caja

Naruto la abrazó para continuar lo que sus labios habían empezado, pero aunque a ella le hubiera encantado continuar ahora que había vuelto el hombre que amaba, se tenía que preparar para la boda, por lo que con un último beso se despidió y salió de la habitación para comenzar con su bastante ajetreado itinerario, con tal de estar absolutamente lista. Naruto sólo se quedó en la cama, viendo la puerta por la que ella había acabado de salir, pensando en lo afortunado de era que todo haya salido bien, y más encima que ahora pese a todos los errores que él había cometido en sus relaciones personales, especialmente las del tipo amoroso, se estaba a punto de casar con una chica increíble y estaba sumamente agradecido con Dios o con el destino por permitirle eso, agradecido porque su aldea lo había logrado, por haber sido capaz de proteger a los demás y por poder comprometerse a pasar todos los días de su vida con la mujer que más amaba en todo el universo, y de quien estaba absolutamente segura, ya que ella no había hecho otra cosa que demostrarle su cariño y devoción

El rubio se fijó que ya tenía el traje de hace tiempo, lo había comprado el mismo día que le había propuesto matrimonio a Kiara…de hecho esa tarde sus réplicas habían dejado casi todo el matrimonio listo…realmente hubiera sido desastroso si ella llegaba a rechazarlo…pero las cosas no sucedieron así, por lo que no valía la pena ponerse en situaciones tan desafortunadas que ya habían pasado, hubo una cosa que le sorprendió así que se levantó de ahí y con su tenida habitual de Hokage (la negra) salió de su casa tras ducharse y arreglarse para andar por la aldea

-en su oficina-

"vaya, me alegro que hayas vuelto a ser tú mismo nuevamente" dijo Orochimaru desde el asiento de la oficina de Naruto apenas vio al rubio entrar en el lugar, el sanin le había dicho hace unos días que ese día, él le iba a cubrir en el trabajo para que él tuviera más tiempo

Naruto tenía el ¿cómo lo supo? Escrito en toda la cara, realmente su maestro le volvía a sorprender, pero luego rió por lo bajo y dijo la respuesta que esperaba recibir si hubiese hecho la pregunta "he sido tu maestro por años y te conozco mejor que nadie" intentando incluso remedarlo al imitar su particular voz

"tal vez Kiara ahora te conoce un poco mejor" contestó él en el mismo ambiente festivo y divertido en el que estaban hablando "¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?" preguntó un poco más serio, refiriéndose a la razón para haber permitido que alguien le controle

"una especie de apuesta para demostrarle a Ocho que no todos somos malos" dijo él diciéndole a muy groso modo la verdad, pero sin entrar en muchos detalles ya que lo ideal sería si nunca nadie se enterase de lo que pasara

"¿supongo que no lo dejaste a su libre albedrío no?" preguntó Orochimaru mirándolo inquisitivamente desde el escritorio

"aprendí del mejor a no dejar nada al azar" dijo Naruto haciendo aparecer por un muy fugaz instante un leve resplandor en su mano que el sanin nunca antes había visto en él y que le hizo sonreír de nuevo

"veo que te entrené bien…una vez más me haces sentir orgulloso, ahora podré retirarme tranquilo presumiendo que entrené al salvador del mundo" dijo Orochimaru con un tono muy similar al que usaba Jiraiya

"mi padrino no presume haber entrenado a mi padre…además aún queda el de una cola" dijo Naruto intentando hacerle aterrizar un poco, lo cierto es que no quería que la gente se confíe tanto ya que lo último no había llegado y si había aprendido algo en la vida, era a nunca subestimar a un enemigo del cual no sabía nada

"lo sé, pero Sasuke pudo con el dos colas así que podrá con éste, Kiara es todavía más fuerte que él, yo ando por casi el mismo nivel…creo que incluso Jiraiya o Tsunade se podrían encargar de este" dijo Orochimaru en el típico tono racional que utilizaba para analizar lógicamente alguna situación

"es cierto…¿va a venir a la ceremonia cierto?" preguntó Naruto asegurándose que su testigo de matrimonio iría y especialmente a tiempo, ya que el acto era a las tres de la tarde

"por supuesto, no te abandonaría en uno de los días más importantes de tu vida" dijo él mirándole a los ojos con gran sinceridad…en una forma de hablar que muy pocos conocían

Al final Naruto le dijo hasta luego a su maestro para irse de ahí, la gente por la calle le saludaba y le deseaba lo mejor en su próximo compromiso, el cual era conocido por absolutamente toda la aldea, en tiempo faltaban aún algunas horas hasta el comienzo de la ceremonia, aunque no era como si tuviese algo más importante que hacer de momento así que prefirió irse inmediatamente a su casa para comenzar a prepararse

En casa al rubio le recibieron con mucha alegría, pues los otros miembros de su clan estaban de ánimo muy festivo por todo lo de la victoria sobre el Ocho colas y el compromiso entre los jóvenes, Naruto por su parte parecía un poco más callado de lo normal, pero no le dieron mayor importancia, así que finalmente llegó hasta su habitación, al hacerlo sintió algo extraño aunque agradable al ver las cosas de Kiara, un velador en su lado de la cama, su ropa en el closet que ambos compartían, su cepillo de dientes en el baño…en fin, todas sus cosas estaban junto con las suyas y el sentir que tenía a alguien a quien volver cada día, le provocó una calidad sensación, la misma que sentía con cada uno de sus abrazos o cada vez que ella le expresaba su absoluta devoción, realmente amaba a esa mujer y no podría haber tomado una mejor decisión

Entonces se metió al baño y tras darse una larga y relajante ducha, salió con una toalla y luego cogió su traje, lo revisó y estaba impecable, tal como él lo había dejado desde el día en que lo compró, así que se vistió con cuidado para no arrugarlo y al terminar se vio en el espejo, era un traje elegante, de color negro con finas líneas blancas en forma vertical, se sentó sobre la cama pensando en que le gustaría que sus padres estuviesen vivos para verlo dar ese paso tan importante en su vida, pero lamentablemente eso no era posible, al menos le quedaba el consuelo que sabía que sus padres lo habían querido mucho e incluso su padre, de un modo poco ortodoxo y rayando en lo malvado, había hecho lo posible por protegerlo. Además tenía a Orochimaru su maestro y mentor, Jiraiya su padrino y leal ayudante cada vez que él le pedía ayuda con un sello o alguna otra cosa, las chicas que siempre serían importantes amigas y su clan…no, ellos ahora eran más que eso, gracias a él se habían convertido todos en una gran familia unida que se acompañaba, se cuidaba y por sobre todo, se querían

De pronto Kana golpeó su puerta diciéndole que ya estaba en hora, la ceremonia daría comienzo dentro de treinta minutos y él se suponía que debía llegar antes para estar en la recepción y bienvenida de los invitados, así que le agradeció el aviso y salió de ahí, encontrándose con la joven algo mayor que su novia, con Yaman y Yass, todos arreglados acorde a la ocasión; los pelirrojos le dijeron que estaban ahí para acompañarlo a la iglesia, así que Naruto sonriendo les dio las gracias y emprendió el camino a pie a ese lugar, ya que la vieja iglesia de la aldea, quedaba sólo a cinco cuadras de su casa, por la calle se sorprendió que muchas personas estaban agolpadas en las orillas con la única intención de expresarle sus felicitaciones por el compromiso, ya que no se acercaban a intentar nada, simplemente le daban palabras de ánimo y le deseaban lo mejor en su vida, ya que él lo merecía totalmente

Las muestras de cariño, tenían al rubio en un ánimo muy emotivo, hasta el momento ese día estaba siendo maravilloso y lo recordaría para siempre como uno de sus mayores tesoros, así que dando muchas agradecimientos a la gente, avanzó por la calle hasta que por fin llegó a la iglesia, en donde todo estaba arreglado, adornado y listo para la ocasión, ahí pudo ver a su maestro, su padrino y el señor feudal del país del fuego quien se había ofrecido a oficiar la ceremonia él mismo, en compensación por no haber asistido a su nombramiento por el asunto de la amenaza de los nuevos bijou, el hombre saludó cordialmente a Naruto, le dijo que estaba muy contento porque era él quien estaba a cargo de la villa, ya que era alguien muy capaz como ninja y muy bueno como persona, Naruto algo apenado le agradeció sus palabras y el haberse tomado la molestia de venir a su matrimonio, pero él le dijo que era lo menos que podía hacer por el nuevo héroe mundial, y que desde ya les deseaba lo mejor a él y a su futura esposa

Orochimaru le dio un abrazo apretado, le dijo que se alegraba que por fin hubiese superado todos sus temores y reservas y haya encontrado a la mujer indicada para él, el rubio sabía que las palabras podían ser escuetas, pero ambos sabían que el otro se preocupaba y el lazo que compartían era muy superior a eso, luego su padrino le dio un abrazo igual de fuerte, Naruto pudo darse cuenta que el sanin parecía incluso más nervioso que él y la verdad es que no pensaba que después de todo lo vivido el rubio diera ese paso, después de lo de Aoba sospechaba que iba a ser como él, y luego de lo que pasó con Anko y Shizune, creyó estar convencido, aunque posiblemente así hubiera sido de no ser porque Kiara era la mujer indicada para él y era imposible no amarla con todo su ser

Entonces comenzaron a llegar los invitados, que eran nada menos que la élite y casi toda la plana mayor de la villa, estaban las cabezas de los clanes, los jefes de las distintas divisiones, sus compañeros de generación, todos sus amigos, los ninjas de Suna (los 3), su familia, el viejo Hokage, Danzou, algunos de los ANBU a quien el rubio conocía…en fin, era el evento más importante que se había vivido en Konoha en mucho tiempo…y como no podía ser menos, en un rincón algo apartado, pero presente de todos modos, estaba Shizune, quien tenía los ojos rojos y tenía un pañuelo muy apretado en las manos, seguramente era la única que estaba sufriendo mucho al estar ahí, pero en honor a todo lo que quiso a Naruto, quiso estar ahí y desearle lo mejor

Al rubio le indicaron que era hora, así que acabó de saludar a los que venían llegando de último y entró a la iglesia, poniéndose de pie frente al altar, aunque mirando a la puerta, entonces pudo ver que un carro muy elegante había llegado, cuando la puerta se abrió una niñita a quien el rubio había visto entre los archivos de los estudiantes de la academia comenzó a tirar pétalos de rosa, eran de un intenso color rojo

'_ya sé cuál es tu flor favorita_' pensó Naruto al ver que la pequeña llenaba con pétalos la entrada y todo el camino por donde Kiara pasaría dentro de algunos instantes

Cuando la música dio inicio, la puerta ya abierta del carruaje dejó ver una persona con un vestido blanco, y con la ayuda de su hermana Kana, Kiara bajó del ostentoso vehículo y comenzó su caminata hasta el altar, venía del brazo de Orochimaru, ya que al no tener una figura paterna, el sanin era alguien a quien ella estimaba y respetaba por todo lo que Naruto le debía, mientras que al rubio lo acompañaba Yass, quien le sostenía la mano y podía sentir la presión que el rubio ejercía producto de los nervios…que no eran pocos

Cuando entró a la iglesia y pudo apreciarla bien, Naruto quedó maravillado con lo que ente sus ojos color zafiro se posó, la mujer que sería su esposa venía con un vestido blanco muy ajustado al cuerpo, lo que dejaba entrever sus curvas y la finesa de su cuerpo con gran atractivo y elegancia, la parte del vestido era ajustada incluso en las piernas y la cola partía muy abajo, pero tenía casi tres metros de largo, así que Yaman venía sosteniéndola, y finalmente llevaba un velo que cubría su rostro, rostro que estaba adornado con la más maravillosa de las sonrisas que el rubio había visto en toda su vida

"yo ya sé cuánto le amas, pero por favor no lastimes a Naruto" dijo Orochimaru en voz baja mientras iban de camino hacia el encuentro con éste, en un acto de sinceridad y preocupación del que muy pocos le creerían capaz

"no se preocupe…yo moriría antes de hacer algo como eso" dijo ella con toda la sinceridad del mundo, ya que para ella Naruto era su mundo, el rubio los sacó del anonimato para darles una vida a todos ellos y especialmente a ella a quien le dio más amor y cariño del que ella pensaba que existía

"tampoco dejes que te mande siempre…puede parecer que le gusta tener siempre el control, pero le fascinan las sorpresas y cuando las mujeres actúan de forma autoritaria" dijo Orochimaru confesando una de las facetas desconocidas de su alumno

"muchas gracias…lo tendré en cuenta" dijo ella sonriendo de forma un poco más coqueta y risueña mientras pensaba '_lo sé_'

Ya podían verse el uno al otro, ambos quedaron asombrados al tener al otro a escasos metros ya que estaban vestidos de forma sumamente elegante y sublime, ambos en el mejor de sus atuendos posibles, así que el rubio recibió la mano de su novia de parte de su maestro y finalmente los cuatro se acomodaron para quedar frente al feudal, mientras todo el resto del mundo hacía silencio

"estimados ciudadanos de Konoha, ninjas y autoridades varias…nos hemos reunido aquí para unir en matrimonio dos jóvenes almas que se aman tremendamente el uno al otro, debo decirles que el matrimonio es un compromiso serio ante los ojos de dios y de sus mismos corazones, implica compañerismo, amor, cariño y lealtad en todo momento, tanto los buenos como los malos…espero que recuerden eso y sean muy felices, permítanme desearles la mejor suerte del mundo y que su unión sea bendecida enormemente…¿Naruto Namikaze, aceptas a Kiara Namikaze para amarla y respetarla, en salud y enfermedad, riqueza y pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separe?" terminó de recitar el líder del país, quien había estudiado los oficios necesarios para una boda

"acepto encantado" contestó rápidamente el rubio sin ni siquiera pensar lo que iba a decir, fue una reacción que salió de su corazón

"Kiara Namikaze…aceptas a Naruto-" preguntó el feudal quien se sorprendió al ser interrumpido

"sí, acepto" dijo ella casi desesperada, también estaba nerviosa y lo único que quería era que eso terminara, para que pudieran irse a algún lado, juntos

"bueno, si hay alguien que conozca algún impedimento para esta unión, que hable ahora o calle para siempre" dijo el feudal dando un instante para la réplica de la gente en las bancas

En estos momentos se vivió una situación, en general divertida, aunque tensa para algunos, ya que mientras Naruto y Kiara estaban tomados de las manos, viéndose a los ojos, perdidos en su propio mundo donde todo era color de rosa, en el resto de los lugares se vivieron varias situaciones un tanto cómicas, por ejemplo Orochimaru, Sarutobi y Jiraiya miraron a Shizune y la forma en que lo hicieron fue perfectamente visible por la mayoría, así que por mera imitación, fueron varias las caras que miraron a la morena kunoichi médico, causándole además de la gran pena que sentía, una gran vergüenza, por la que escondió la cara entre sus rodillas. Por otro lado las kunoichi que estuvieron bajo su mando se habían sentado en este orden, Ino, Hinata y Sakura, por lo que las dos de los extremos se quedaron mirando a Hinata como para ser las primeras en enterarse en el caso de que ella fuese a hacer un último intento desesperado por el rubio, pero para su mala fortuna eso no ocurrió, ya que no le deseaban mal al rubio, pero sin duda esa hubiera sido una situación sumamente divertida, Sasuke por otro lado miró a Ino quien estaba al lado de él y la rubia se avergonzó un poco e incluso reprochó a Sasuke con la mirada, pero el Uchiha le contestó que sólo se estaba asegurando

"muy bien, en nombre del poder que me ha sido conferido por mis antepasados, los declaro marido y mujer…Hokage-sama puede besar a la novia" dijo el feudal sorprendiendo a todo el mundo ya que él nunca trataba de sama al Hokage, o al menos nunca lo hizo con Minato o Sarutobi, pero seguramente el rubio se había ganado su respeto en base a sus habilidades tanto en combate como las directivas

El rubio levantó el velo se la mujer que ahora era su esposa, él sabía que siempre había sido suya, pero ahora eso era recíproco y oficial, todos lo sabían y la mayoría estaba contento por esto, el beso fue apasionado e hizo brotar un aplauso cerrado a modo de felicitación por parte de la gente del lugar, cuando terminaron los recién casados recibieron los saludos de sus más cercanos

"me alegro mucho de haberte encontrado…me has hecho muy orgulloso…tanto que me habría encantado ser tu padre" dijo Orochimaru al oído de su alumno, quien tuvo que contenerse para no ponerse a llorar ahí mismo, así que simplemente le abrazó fuerte y cuando pudo estar seguro que podía hablar sin romper en llanto le contestó

"aunque quiero mucho a mi padre y no lo reemplazaría…usted es la única figura paterna que he tenido siempre…muchas gracias por todo" dijo Naruto igual de emotivo que su maestro

"muchas felicitaciones Kiara, sé que serás feliz…y eso me alegra muchísimo" dijo Yass a la pelirroja quien le dio un fuerte abrazo, ya que no podía creer que estaba viviendo eso

"muchas gracias…mamá" dijo ella abrazando a su madre de forma muy cariñosa

Posteriormente el feudal felicitó nuevamente a los novios, también Sasuke, las chicas, Jiraiya y Sarutobi, Asuma también saludó a quien fuera uno de sus genin hace varios años atrás y posteriormente los recién casados se tomaron de la mano y caminaron por el pasillo principal hasta la entrada de la iglesia, cuando llegaron ahí la gente comenzó a arrojarles arroz como era tradicional, pero Naruto puso esa típica sonrisa alegre y comenzó a reírse cuando éste no bajaba del aire y no les caía absolutamente nada a ellos, cosa que frustró un poco a las personas y sacó varias carcajadas en quienes conocían la habilidad especial de Naruto para manipular el viento

"por favor, todos vengan a nuestra casa a continuar la celebración" dijo Naruto para luego darle un beso a Kiara y que luego ambos desaparecieran en el aire

….

..

La fiesta fue algo de ensueño, los invitados llegaron pocos minutos luego de los novios ya que éstos aparecieron ahí, la gente bailó, bebió y comió entre animadas conversaciones, todos muy alegres y felicitando de tanto en tanto a los recién casados, quienes pasaron casi toda la fiesta juntos, excepto cuando bailaban con alguien más que sea cercano, aunque Kiara sólo bailó con Orochimaru y Kisman, Jiraiya le pidió un baile, pero Naruto le dijo que prefería no correr riesgos y la tomó de la mano, hubo lugar para tirar el ramo y todas las tradiciones típicas de los casamientos para que la gente interactúe un poco más, aunque una de las cosas más recordadas eran lo tieso que Naruto era para bailar incluso el vals de los novios, pero sólo Kiara sabía que era debido a que no había podido practicar porque no había estado en su cuerpo los días previos al matrimonio

Aún así las cosas fueron de maravilla, la gente disfrutó y se divirtió mucho en el que durante semanas fue el evento más recordado en muchísimo tiempo, los distintos asistentes hicieron lo que más les gustaba sin culpa alguna, ya que pese a que en un comienzo querían mantener la compostura y cuidar su imagen, tras un par de copas, los tapujos se perdieron y comenzaron a aflorar las verdaderas formas de ser de cada uno, libres de prejuicios

….

..

De pronto comenzó a abrir los ojos, la luz le molestaba bastante así que lo hizo de a poco, apenas se movió sintió un tremendo dolor de cabeza que parecía atravesarle de lado a lado…definitivamente se le había pasado la mano con el alcohol…y no recordaba casi nada

"¡maldición!" dijo el rubio cansado por verse en esa misma situación, ya por tercera vez

"hola mi amor" le saludó Kiara cariñosamente en voz baja para no provocarle aún más malestares, para luego darle un beso en los labios

Naruto abrió un poco más los ojos y se fijó que ambos estaban acostados…mentalmente dio un suspiro y se relajó al amanecer junto a su esposa, ya que en el estado en que estaba hubiera sido capaz de cualquier cosa, echó una mirada de reojo a la habitación como para asegurarse que no había nadie más (nunca estaba de más asegurarse) aunque algo que logró con eso fue darse cuenta que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de donde estaba

"¿dónde estamos?" preguntó él intrigado ya que no había hecho planes para una luna de miel, no había alcanzado y ni siquiera recordaba ese sitio que definitivamente no era su casa

"en Kiri…anoche dijiste que conocías un hotel de lujo, así que me tomaste de la mano y nos trajiste aquí en forma de viento" dijo ella con una sonrisa traviesa, ya que recordó la forma en que había actuado en la recepción cuando el hombre los atendió, ya que el tipo le reconoció y por eso del ser el héroe y más encima por el vestido de Kiara se dio cuenta del compromiso, por lo que no quiso cobrarle, y eso al rubio no le gustó, así que se puso a discutir con el sujeto en un evidente estado de ebriedad, así que al final le tiró unos billetes y Kiara se lo llevó con un beso de ahí "cierra los ojos…te tengo una sorpresa" dijo ella a Naruto quien hizo como le indicaron, por lo que la chica sacó un pequeño paquete de regalo, envuelto y todo y se lo puso en las manos a Naruto "ábrelo"

Naruto ansioso como niño pequeño, tomó el regalo y su primera impresión fue tratar de averiguar qué es lo que era, ya que sintió algo alargado y liviano que no reconocía por más que intentaba pensar en qué podía ser, pero al final decidió abrirlo y vio que era una especie de aparato plástico con dos líneas rojas cruzadas…cualquiera sabría lo que eso era, y lo que significaba "¿vamos a ser padres?" preguntó Naruto tremendamente ilusionado…sabía la respuesta a eso, pero quería estar seguro

"sí, tengo casi seis semanas" dijo ella sonriéndole a su ahora esposo, especialmente por la sonrisa de alegría que tenía en el rostro en esos momentos

"¡no sabes cómo te amo!" dijo el rubio para dejar con cuidado su regalo en el velador y darle un apasionado beso

Comentarios:

_Muchas gracias a todos quienes siguen esta historia, ya que hay varias personas suscritas con favoritos o alertas y se agradece su interés por mi fic, y doble el agradecimiento a quienes han dejado su opinión ya que siempre es estimulante recibir las reacciones de los lectores _

_Como habrán notado este capítulo es sin duda el más largo que he escrito en el fic, y de todos mis fic, no quise cortarlo ya que la trama queda mejor si se lee de forma continuada, también es obvio el cambio en el formato de los diálogos, ya que quise pulir un poco el asunto y añadir más descripción o ambientación a los textos, espero que todo eso les haya gustado, así como la historia misma_

_Es el final de la historia regular, aunque pretendo hacer un epílogo para concluirla definitivamente, sin embargo prefiero no comprometerme a una fecha ya que mi tiempo no es muy abundante, especialmente estas próximas 2 semanas_

_Muchas gracias y hasta la próxima!_


	28. Epilogo

"personajes hablando"

'_personajes pensando_'

"**criaturas míticas/sobrenaturales hablando**" **(debería verse en negrita…)**

-lugares, o tiempos específicos-

EPILOGO

Un año había pasado en todo el mundo y las cosas estaban muy calmadas, en Konoha como en el resto de las aldeas se vivía principalmente paz y el ambiente era tranquilo, en las villas ninja y especialmente en Konoha siempre se mantenía cierto grado de cuidado por la posible amenaza del 1 cola, pero con el paso del tiempo las cosas se fueron flexibilizando y ya prácticamente nadie se acordaba, salvo muy pocos quienes si bien no tenían el tema muy presente, sabían que de cualquier momento a otro podría aparecer frente a ellos y tendrían que estar listos para saber afrontar la emergencia

Naruto estaba en su casa, como de costumbre, su hijo tenía unos pocos meses de vida y él y Kiara eran muy cariñosos y preocupados del bebé, el rubio ya prácticamente no se aparecía por la oficina en persona, sino que enviaba constantemente un par o dos de sus réplicas para hacer el trabajo, algunos un poco más viejos tuvieron sus reparos al principio, pero como las cosas funcionaban y todo estaba en orden, a la larga nadie tuvo problema con eso, salvo algunos dignatarios cuyos orgullos se sentían heridos al no ser recibidos por el Hokage en persona, pero éste diplomáticamente les hacía ver que en realidad gracias a él estaban vivos y su hijo era más importante que algún tipo de negocio, así que frente a ese argumento y la mirada de Naruto cuando se cabreaba, no había mucho más que decir

El pequeño Fukumaru tenía poco más de cuatro meses de edad y había sido nombrado así en honor al padre de Orochimaru, quien finalmente fue su padrino y Yass su madrina, el chico estaba lleno de cariño y cuidados, de parte de sus padres como de todo el resto de su familia

…

Otra que estaba en vísperas a ser madre era Ino, quien se embarazó algunos meses luego de la boda de Naruto y ahora tenía hora para el nacimiento de sus gemelos dentro de dos meses, cosa que a ella la tenía muy ilusionada y a Sasuke bastante contento, el Uchiha era bastante cercano a Naruto y solían juntarse en algún momento del día para respirar y despejarse un poco de sus casas y parejas, con tal de tener un poco más de vida personal, solían entrenar juntos, comer en algún sitio, pasar revista a los ninja, en ocasiones incluso se les unían Jiraiya u Orochimaru para hacer alguna cosa, incluso ir a beber un poco por ahí, aunque a Naruto siempre le impedían seguir bebiendo luego de la segunda copa, porque debía mantener la compostura y cada vez que se emborrachaba, terminaba despertando en algún sitio sin saber donde estaba ni qué había hecho anteriormente

Ahora estaban en un bar restaurante que quedaba junto a las aguas termales, el lugar en teoría tenía vista desde arriba a las aguas, pero como era lógico el vapor no dejaba ver nada, por más que el sanin se empeñase en ir a ese sitio a distintas horas del día esperando que el vapor no esté ahí

"vamos…no te cuesta absolutamente nada soplar un poquito el vapor" decía Jiraiya en un tono casi suplicante a su ahijado quien tenía un enorme control sobre el viento

"esas no son conductas que debería tener un Hokage" decía el rubio en un tono moralista a su padrino para negarle su petición "mejor vamos, que nos deben estar esperando y ya quiero abrazar a mi hijo" dijo Naruto levantándose de su asiento

"quien hubiera pensado que alguien tan audaz y fuerte como tú se quedaría tan tranquilo con una vida hogareña" dijo Sasuke como tentando o toreando a su amigo, como siempre hacían ambos

"ya te voy a querer ver cuando nazcan los tuyos, veremos si piensas lo mismo y compararemos al gran Sasuke Uchiha quien perseguía una fútil venganza con el padre de familia que serás" dijo el rubio dándole el golpe de gracias a su amigo, quien ante eso no pudo hacer más que despedirse del rubio quien le hacía un gesto mientras se comenzaba a alejar junto con su padrino

Al llegar a la casa, Kiara quien estaba acompañando a Yass en la cocina, se acercó a Naruto en cuanto lo vio, le dio un beso y le pasó al pequeño Fukumaru quien sonrió cuando Naruto lo cargó y empezó a jugar con él, Jiraiya siguió caminando un poco hasta quedar junto a Yass quien le dio un beso y luego con el cucharón le dio una probada de la comida que estaba preparando y cuando éste le dijo que estaba bien, la mujer acabó de preparar todo para disponerse a almorzar

Así es, Jiraiya se dio cuenta que estaba solo y eso ya no le agradaba, sencillamente se dio por vencido con Tsunade y en la fiesta de matrimonio de Naruto, comenzó a bailar con la matriarca del clan Namikaze al verla sola igual que él, además que no quería ponerse a hacer el ridículo intentando ligar con una jovencita, ella aceptó y al final así se volvieron amigos, con el tiempo y unos pequeños empujoncitos de parte de Kiara y Naruto, los dos terminaron en una relación y aunque no se habían casado, vivían juntos hace dos meses y ambos se querían mucho y disfrutaban el hecho de tener alguien a su lado que los acompañe en los buenos y en los malos días

..

..

-al día siguiente-

Naruto iba a la oficina en persona, ya que el día anterior Hinata había ido a la oficina con una cara muy seria a pedirle su ayuda, el clon que le habló le dijo que eso que hicieron en el pasado no se volvería a repetir y estaba absolutamente fuera de discusión, pero ella se sonrojó y le dijo que no era eso, pero que también tenía que ver con su clan, así que Naruto le pidió que viniera al día siguiente para estar en persona y atenderla

En el camino vio a las personas que de repente estaban en las calles y le saludaban de forma amable, cosa que él retribuía con la misma cortesía, cuando estaba a punto de llegar al muro exterior del edificio Hokage se sorprendió cuando alguien le saludó a unos pocos metros de distancia, resultó ser Shib, el chico en donde habían puesto el alma de Gaara, que ahora solía frecuentar a sus hermanos, pero a diferencia de Rallik, no había demostrado ningún tipo de recuerdo de su…vida pasada; cosa que desanimaba un poco a los hermanos Sabaku, pero al final seguían intentando acercarse a él, ya que a fin de cuentas era lo único que tenían, Naruto se detuvo mientras Shib se acercaba a él para darle la mano…sin embargo cuando lo hizo, el rubio pudo sentir algo extraño

"¿Qué me estás haciendo?" preguntó Naruto alarmado al sentir una extraña energía

"**sólo hago lo que me fue encomendado…partiendo por ti**" dijo Shib, a quien le comenzaron a brillar los ojos, entonces un montón de arena como que salió de él y provocó que cayera desmayado al suelo

De pronto el chico quien le estaba dando la mano, quedó inconsciente en el suelo, mientras Naruto era rodeado por una extraña esfera como de arena, pero que parecía ser delgada, aunque estaba hecha de youki cuyo elemento asociado era el de viento

"**este es un sello…y por más que domines el viento, esto está hecho con youki y sólo yo puedo manejarlo…jajajajjaaj…te tengo**" dijo confiado el ser que ahora no tenía más cuerpo que esta misma esfera que rodeaba y encerraba a Naruto

El rubio primero intentó sentir ese viento para controlarlo, como hacía normalmente, pero no podía ya que su energía era demasiado alborotada y desordenada, definitivamente la criatura tenía razón, y como el lugar estaba sellado, no podría salir con su elemento viento

"**me di cuenta que ahora casi no tienes youki, así que no podrás hacer nada por escapar…finalmente morirás aquí**" dijo confiado el nuevo bijou que amenazaba la vida de Naruto

Las fuertes palabras de la criatura, además del repentino desmayo de Shib y la desaparición de Naruto llamaron la atención, por lo que de a poco algunos ninjas se comenzaron a acercar y cuando se enteraron de la situación, mandaron a llamar a Sasuke quien era el líder de los ANBU y en cuanto el Uchiha llegó se sorprendió de ver a Naruto atrapado en eso, además por lo que le habían contado de las palabras del Ichibi, el rubio estaba atrapado

"¿Cómo te llamas?" preguntó Naruto de forma despreocupada

"**Saisho ni umare ta, ¿por qué lo preguntas?**" respondió la criatura un tanto desconcertada, ya que para alguien quien estaba a pasos de morir, él no parecía muy preocupado

"con Saisho…primogénito eh?...bueno, Saisho en primer lugar no me vas a matar porque puedo producir mi propio oxígeno a partir de mi chakra y debes saber que éste es muy grande…además no estás considerando todas mis habilidades, las cuales obtuve luego de enfrentar a tu hermano mayor" dijo el rubio ya poniéndose serio

"¿**de qué estás hablando**?" preguntó preocupado Saisho quien se dio cuenta que en parte el rubio tenía razón en lo que había dicho

"de esto" dijo el rubio antes de hacer su jugada

Naruto simplemente se relajó, inspiró profundo y entonces rápidamente levantó las manos y se rodeó completamente de fuego, haciendo una columna de este elemento cuyo diámetro era un poco mayor al de la esfera que le atrapaba, por lo que enterró por completo a Saisho y se elevó por los cielos hasta perderse entre las nubes…teniendo como resultado el esperado, cuando el rubio disipó el fuego no había ni rastro del ya calcinado elemento y fue nuevamente libre, para sorpresa y asombro de todos los espectadores ahí presentes, especialmente el Uchiha quien no se explicaba cómo hizo tanto fuego sin jutsus ni nada

"¿sorprendido Sasuke?" preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa traviesa mientras veía a su amigo, el cual no podía quitar la estupefacción de su rostro "mira esto" dijo el rubio

Naruto entonces levantó sus manos y convirtió su brazo izquierdo en fuego, haciendo que el elemento conserve una forma similar a la de su extremidad, mientras que su brazo derecho se convirtió en agua y al igual que su extremidad del otro lado mantenía la forma, pero tenía el color y la consistencia del vital elemento, para luego hacer desaparecer todo el resto de su cuerpo al convertirlo en viento

"¿cómo…?" fue lo único que pudo articular el moreno al ver semejante demostración en frente suyo

"sinceramente no puedo decirte…pero tengo manejo total del viento, el agua y el fuego…¿genial no?" dijo Naruto presumiéndole sus recién expuestos poderes

"genial…mejor hubieras dicho de un comienzo que estarías bien para preocuparnos y poder estar haciendo algo donde seamos más necesarios" dijo el Uchiha algo fastidiado

Naruto volvió a ser visible, cuando hizo que la composición de su cuerpo volviera a ser normal, mientras Sasuke y los demás se retiraban del lugar, impresionados por la demostración, pero no pudieron estar mucho tiempo tranquilos ya que entonces el cielo se oscureció de forma súbita, fenómeno que sólo había ocurrido una vez, y que sólo significaba una cosa…

…Shinigami había vuelto

La aldea por completo se estremeció como una reacción, el volver a contemplar ese cielo oscuro y ese frío casi sobrenatural que es capaz de calar hasta los huesos y que es casi inexistentes en países como el suyo los impactó fuertemente haciéndoles revivir temores que creían olvidados, sin embargo Naruto hizo aparecer unas alas de fuego a sus espaldas y las utilizó para elevarse unos metros en el aire, siendo literalmente como una luz de esperanza en medio de toda la oscuridad que embargaba la aldea

De pronto la figura de Shinigami volvió a aparecer, ahora más enorme que antes, estaba en el cielo, como observándolos desde arriba, y sin mediar palabra alguna una de sus manos surcó el espacio hasta introducirse en el pecho del rubio…haciendo que éste fuera inmediatamente llamado dentro de su mente

-en la mente de Naruto-

Estaban nuevamente en la habitación blanca, ahí donde no había nada y donde el Shinigami creía que el Kyubi estaría, ya que su principal objetivo al aparecer era el de otorgarle poder a la ya poderosa bestia de nueve colas para que haga el trabajo que los demás no fueron capaces de completar

"¿Buscas a alguien?" preguntó Naruto de forma burlona, algo que ponía muy de malas a un dios como Shinigami, quien acostumbraba a ser tratado con el más alto respeto

"**No me hables así, humano ignorante…no sé cómo, pero han logrado superar a mis ocho herramientas…ahora demando que me digas dónde está la novena para que termine el trabajo que las otras no pudieron**" dijo el dios de la muerte en un tono dictatorial, sujeto que estaba en la mente de Naruto en una apariencia como de tres metros de altura y la misma figura que se veía durante la conjuración del Shikin Fuuin (sello del dios de la muerte)

"sabes…he aprendido muchas cosas de ti…cosas que en un comienzo no entendía, pero que gracias a mi estancia en la compañía del octavo bijou pude averiguar…por ejemplo supe que tú te alimentas de las almas, obtienes tu poder a partir de ellas…pero ahora tienes un problema porque a ellos les diste muchísimas y nosotros los eliminamos…además las almas de sus víctimas, en su mayoría las absorbían ellos mismos para ganar todavía más poder…por lo que no estás en tu mejor condición" dijo Naruto revelando una de las principales características de la divinidad que estaba frente a él

"**cómo te atreves a cuestionar mi poder…insignificante humano…ahora veo que eres igual a ese que me llevé tiempo atrás…eres irrespetuoso y te crees el ser superior, sólo porque has visto parte de lo que un poder superior puede hacer…pero créeme, necesitarías milenios sólo para poder compararte al poder de mi sombra**" dijo sumamente irritado el Shinigami quien estaba molesto por haber sido descubierto y por estar siendo tan menospreciado…nuevamente

"no te equivoques…en ningún momento he pensado que mi poder es comparable al tuyo…sin embargo creo que menosprecias de forma demasiado apresurada a los humanos…nosotros somos capaces de muchas cosas cuando tenemos a quien proteger…por ejemplo mi padre logró cosas increíbles en su intento de hacer un mundo mejor para mí…o yo he logrado incluso volver de la muerte por poder acompañar y cuidar a la mujer que amo" dijo el rubio explicando algo de la fortaleza de los seres humanos

"**amor…ese es un sentimiento que ustedes valoran demasiado, tal cosa no puede tener ese poder, es sólo una frívola motivación producto de su propio egoísmo**" dijo el Shinigami a modo de juicio sobre la veracidad del poder que había tras ese sentimiento tan fuerte

"¿si no fuera así…cómo podríamos enfrentarnos a criaturas superiores como las que tú enviaste a por nosotros y superarlas 2 veces?" dijo Naruto refiriéndose a la creación inicial de los bijou, y luego a la de los nuevos bijou que había sucedido hace poco tiempo atrás

"**ya basta de esta charla sin sentido, dime donde está el Kyubi y haré que los aniquile a todos**" ordenó el dios de la muerte, como si Naruto fuera uno más de sus súbditos

"¿así que esperas que en realidad coopere?...creo que ya perdiste, así que acéptalo, en un momento tuve miedo, pero ya te vencí" dijo el rubio con tota la franqueza y sinceridad del mundo

"**¿De qué estás hablando humano arrogante?**" preguntó más que molesto la divina criatura

"que en un comienzo tuve miedo por mi vida…ya que como ya morí y estuve en el patíbulo, podrías perfectamente haber tomado mi alma…pero digamos que apuntaste mal, porque cuando te introdujiste en mi, sólo querías al zorro y me ignoraste completamente…me ignoraste a mi y al regalo que me dejó mi padre" dijo Naruto sonriendo, mientras sacaba de su bolsillo una hoja arrancada del diario de su padre "esto me dice cómo lidiar contigo" dijo Naruto concentrando el poco youki que le quedaba en el papel, activando un sello que estaba en el centro de la hoja, y haciendo que en las puertas de Konoha, en el desolado desierto donde estuvo Suna, en los escombros de lo que alguna vez fue Iwa, en los restos de la aldea de la lluvia y frente a las puertas de Kumo, apareciera un pilar de luz negra que ascendió hasta el cielo, haciendo desaparecer esa gran oscuridad y devolviéndole al cielo su celeste habitual, de forma progresiva, para el alivio de la gente que veía esto en todo el mundo

El dios que estaba en la mente de Naruto veía con impotencia, cómo en el exterior, la manifestación de su poder se iba desapareciendo cada vez más, mientras que el rubio sólo sostenía dicho papel sonriente con una mirada de triunfo

"mi padre diseñó esto en caso de perder su vida en tus manos…me dijo que pusiera este mismo sello en donde hayan habito manifestaciones de tu poder…por lo que los puse en todos los sitios atacados por los bijou que tú enviaste…y por el mismo poder de las almas que perecieron a sus manos, ahora tú serás encerrado y sellado por toda la eternidad…en una prisión que ni siquiera tú podrás vulnerar" dijo Naruto explicándole al dios que se encontraba frente a él, el destino que le esperaba gracias al trabajo combinado de Minato y Naruto

El dios de la muerte no lo podía creer, una criatura divina como él, cuya vida era eterna y de su voluntad pendían las vidas de todos los otros simples mortales, engañada, vencida y atrapada gracias a la acción de dos humanos que habían sido prácticamente los únicos que se atrevieron a confrontarlo sin temerle y resultó que éste fue el resultado

"**¿cómo te atreves…qué pasará ahora con las almas?**" preguntó en un acto de desesperación el dios al darse cuenta que eso era cierto y poco a poco sus poderes estaban siendo sellados

"¿olvidas que te confesé que morí y vi el patíbulo?...las almas que pasan la prueba ven cómo las puertas del cielo se abren delante de ellos y aquellos que no lo logran, tienen como castigo el quedar atrapados para siempre en la prueba…las almas no te necesitan a ti, tú las necesitas a ellas, eres como un simple parásito super desarrollado que no había conocido a alguien que le ponga los límites que necesita…bueno, ahora sí los has conocido" dijo Naruto molesto al ver el intento de engaño que le estaba intentando hacer

Naruto al comienzo tuvo miedo ya que debido a que él ya había muerto y su alma atravesado el patíbulo, perfectamente pudo haberla tomado y luego intentar hacer lo que quisiera hacer con el resto del mundo, pero pecó de ansiedad y soberbia al pensar que las cosas serían así de fáciles, Naruto ya había previsto esto y por esa razón preparó la trampa en la cual ahora había caído

Todo comenzó…

Flash Back

Luego de que Naruto en efecto muriera a manos de Kurosu, el rubio ya había regresado a su casa, y mientras Kiara dormía fuertemente abrazada a él, el rubio pensaba en algo que le tenía tan preocupado al punto que le mantenía en vela. Si había muerto, nada impedía que el Shinigami viniera a reclamar su alma en su justo derecho, por lo que si eso sucedía, él podría acabarlo y dejar expuesto a Kiara, junto con todo el resto del mundo…pero luego pensó que además de eso podría posar sus manos sobre el Kyubi, y hacer lo mismo que con las otras bestias con cola, otorgarles gran poder, por lo que sin él para luchar y con el Kyubi por enfrentar, las cosas no serían nada fáciles para el resto, por lo que puso su plan en marcha

Durante la noche hizo un clon al cual intercambió con el original para poder salir de ahí, entonces tomó el colmillo y salió de la casa…y de la dimensión, yendo a un sitio distinto para poder estar tranquilo, una dimensión que conocía gracias a sus clones y que sabía estaba absolutamente deshabitada, por lo que una vez ahí utilizó su control y manipulación sobre el youki para retirar el sello y sacar al Kyubi de su cuerpo, pero no con el objeto de liberarlo, sino que en vez de eso lo cambió de recipiente, este suceso le costó mucho esfuerzo y varias horas, pero afortunadamente pudo lograrlo y acabó atrapando al Kyubi en el colmillo espejo, luego aplicó varios sellos de contención que Youki y de almas para que ni el poder del zorro ni el zorro mismo fueses capaces de salir de ahí alguna vez, pero con la salvedad de dejar la opción para poder absorber o sacar el poder del zorro en la medida que pueda almacenarlo en su cuerpo en caso de necesitar youki para luchar

Fin Flash Back

Por eso es que cuando fue a enfrentar a Ocho, llevó la guadaña consigo todo el tiempo, incluso cuando utilizó la asimilación completa, ya que en realidad el youki no salía de él, sino de la guadaña, lo que le hacía casi imposible la tarea de controlarlo una vez mezclado con el de por sí volátil chakra tipo viento

Flash Back

-en la mente de Naruto, durante la posesión de Ocho-

"**Por cierto…pensé que iba a tener que enfrentarme con el Kyubi para controlar este cuerpo…de hecho al comienzo pensé que esto era una trampa para que él me devorara, pero en todos estos días no he sentido ni rastro de su presencia**" comentó algo extrañado Ocho, ya que sabía que Naruto poseía al Kyubi y utilizaba su poder de las formas más efectivas que podría utilizar cualquiera, pero cuando él ocupó su cuerpo no le sintió en lo más mínimo

"jajaja…eso es porque yo ya me encargué del Kyubi" dijo Naruto sonriendo y restándole importancia al asunto, '_eso es porque el zorro no está dentro de mí, sino dentro de la guadaña que sostienes la mayor parte del tiempo, pero lo sellé tan bien que nada de su energía escapa a menos que sepas cómo sacarla y por eso ni siquiera lo notas…_' pensó el rubio en respuesta al comentario de la criatura

…..

"**realmente eres único…no dejas nada al azar**" comenzó entre risas para luego irse de ahí para siempre

Esto último lo dijo la criatura al hacer un pequeño examen en Naruto, ya que cuando el rubio le ofreció su cuerpo, éste intentó introducirse en su mente para saber todo de él, en primer lugar para copiar todas sus habilidades y también para saber sus costumbres con tal de no despertar sospechas, sin embargo esto no le fue posible y la mente de Naruto le fue un muro infranqueable, esto era en parte por el sello que Naruto tenía y porque con todo el asunto del Kyubi, ya controlaba su mente a un nivel notable, así que pudo evitar que Ocho accediera a cualquier parte de su mente y luego le dijo que él gustosamente le explicaría sus rutinas para hacerlo desistir de seguir intentando…

…lo que Ocho no había notado es que cuando él intentó ingresar a la mente de Naruto, creó una comunicación en dos sentidos, uno no lo pudo aprovechar él, pero el otro fue rápidamente utilizado por Naruto para averiguar lo más que pudiera de las capacidades de su adversario, encontrando en su mente los secretos para todas las técnicas que había copiado, pero dadas sus propias capacidades y limitaciones, Naruto sólo pudo copiar el manejo elemental del fuego y del agua, y no el del rayo (Raikage) o el elemento lava, o la técnica de oscuridad ni los tentáculos de Rallik

Cuando Ocho comprobó superficialmente los poderes elementales de Naruto por última vez antes de dejar su cuerpo, se dio cuenta de esto y rápidamente sacó sus conclusiones, lo que le causó cierta gracia y le hizo hacer ese último comentario

Los pilares iban comenzando a emitir aún más energía, pero ahora ésta terminaba de salir desde el suelo, pero el pilar seguía en un sentido ascendente, por lo que todas las columnas de energía negra, se despegaron del suelo y llegaron hasta lo alto del cielo, haciendo que toda la oscuridad que súbitamente había aparecido, comenzara a reducirse y concentrarse poco a poco, Shinigami pudo verlo con sus propios ojos cuando dicha oscuridad ya estaba bastante pequeña y sólo cubría una parte del cielo bajo la aldea oculta entre las hojas, otorgando un gran alivio al resto del mundo ya que si bien el cielo oscuro les aterraba dado que sabían lo que significaba, esto último, de los pilares de energía, que iban haciendo retroceder la oscuridad seguramente sería obra de los humanos, y sólo había uno capaz de tales hazañas…Namikaze Naruto, cosa que en estos tiempos ya era conocida en todo el mundo

Al final el rubio comprobó con sus propios ojos, cómo el sello de su padre dejó encerrado al ya debilitado Shinigami en una pequeña esfera negra cuyo diámetro no superaba los diez centímetros, el chico utilizó lo último de youki que había en su cuerpo y fue capaz de abrir un pequeño portal, él no podía entrar, pero su viento hizo que la esfera ingresara a un sitio que era el ideal…en condiciones normales el dios de la muerte podía ingresar entre las dimensiones bajo condiciones especiales y ejercer una suerte de autoridad superior, de una forma incluso mejor a como Naruto lo había hecho, por eso podía circular libremente por el patíbulo y otros mundos y actuar como un dios, sin embargo gracias al sello que Minato había creado y Naruto había activado, ahora carecía de sus beneficios, y su alma estaba presa en un sello, y en esa forma fue que entró al patíbulo donde no pudo ver la prueba directamente dado su estado, pero el rubio la sabía de antemano, ya que era la mayor debilidad de cada quien y la suya sin duda sería, estar privado de cualquier otra alma por toda la eternidad

Para el resto de Konoha y del mundo, la oscuridad que cubría el cielo de forma amenazante aún, terminó de desaparecer en el cielo sin dejar ni el más leve rastro de su presencia, al menos en lo que a la bóveda celeste se refería, el rubio en un comienzo sufrió una especie de agotamiento o pérdida de control momentáneo, lo que le hizo perder sus alas de fuego, pero que pudo recuperar cuando estaba a pocos metros del suelo, los demás rápidamente se acercaron, incluyendo a Kiara, a quien miró con una de sus características sonrisas tranquilizándole y diciéndole que todo estaba bien

Ante las consultas de los ANBU, Sasuke, Orochimaru y los demás, el rubio les explicó de forma muy somera que había tenido el enfrentamiento final con el Shinigami y sólo gracias a la ayuda y conocimiento dejados por su padre había logrado neutralizarlo, seguramente nunca más volvería a ser una amenaza, pero nunca se podía estar seguro del todo; cuando le preguntaron por lo de la esfera de arena, él les explicó que el nuevo Ichibi buscó al nuevo Gaara y lo controló, por lo que no era en absoluto responsable por el ataque, además que ni él ni nadie sufrió daños así que nada malo se había hecho en realidad

Por instrucciones de Naruto, Shib fue llevado al hospital para que le cuiden y atiendan hasta que se reponga de la posesión y se habitúe nuevamente a vivir como un solo individuo, en lugar del parasitismo que había estado sufriendo prácticamente desde que fue ubicado en este nuevo cuerpo artificial, Naruto iba a decirle a los médicos que no era necesario que le revisen a él, pero el rostro de Kiara no dejaba lugar a discusiones ni cabezonerías, por lo que finalmente los acompañó hasta el hospital junto a su familia que iba a su lado

Otra de sus órdenes fue dar informe de lo sucedido a las otras naciones…aunque las aldeas ninja fuesen sólo tres, por lo que algunos rápidamente fueron hasta las torres de comunicación y enviaron las notas en rápidas aves mensajeras en todas direcciones para que el mundo entero sepa que la amenaza ya había pasado y ellos habían vencido, ahora lo importante era aprender la lección y valorar las vidas de los caídos ya que habían permitido la supervivencia del resto

….

-7 años después-

"¿Papá, qué haces aquí?" preguntó el pequeño Fukumaru sorprendiendo de que su padre no estuviera ni en la casa ni en la oficina como solía hacer, y tampoco había salido con sus amigos o maestros ya que había visto a Sasuke en la oficina con trabajo de hacer, de hecho hasta hace unos meses todos los altos mandos habían estado bien atareados

"me escondo de mamá" dijo él sonriéndole a su hijo como para hacerlo sentir un poco cómplice de su travesura

"¿Por qué? Hiciste algo malo" preguntó curioso el pequeño de cabello rojo erizado y preciosos ojos azules

"no, pero ella quiere que la acompañe a comprar y siempre resulta algo molesto" dijo Naruto explicándole a su hijo la situación un poco mejor

"¿pero no crees que deberías buscar un lugar que ella no conozca?...además olvidas que su collar te puede invocar hasta donde ella esté" dijo el pequeño mencionando las cosas por las que pensaba que el plan de su padre no era demasiado bueno

"sí, pero supuse que vendrías a buscarme y no podrá invocarnos a ambos…además hace años que ni siquiera le menciono este lugar…seguro ya lo habrá olvidado" dijo el rubio explicándole a su hijo por qué estaba ahí, haciendo que éste se sorprenda porque su padre haya sido capaz de prever lo que él mismo haría y así salvarse de la salida de compras

"¿cómo podría olvidar el sitio donde nos conocimos…más íntimamente?" dijo Kiara a espaldas de ambos hombres quienes sintieron un sudor frío recorrer su cuerpo al oírla con esa voz casi de predador

'_¡cómo es que en todos estos años que no ha hecho misiones es capaz de moverse de forma tan furtiva!...y que aún no pueda encontrar su presencia_' pensó el rubio admirándose una vez más de las habilidades de su mujer

"no quería salir de compras, quería ir a dar un paseo para que Fukumaru conozca el sitio donde viví antes" dijo Kiara, haciendo sonreír al pequeño cuando ella mencionó que irían a la niebla

Naruto entonces se concentró unos segundos y dijo que ya estaba listo, su hijo siempre se admiraba cuando hacía eso, ya que era tal la práctica que el chico tenía con los clones de sombra y con el viento que era capaz de hacer clones que aparecieran convertidos en viento desde un comienzo, por lo que no eran visibles al ser creados y los enviaba a comunicarle algo a las réplicas que normalmente estaban en la oficina

"vamos a la casa a buscar las cosas" dijo el rubio tomando de la mano a su hijo y a su mujer para comenzar lo que sería otra salida

….

..

Durante este tiempo bastantes cosas habían pasado, una de las más notables para los ninja de la villa, fue que tras el nacimiento de los gemelos, Ino renunció a ser ninja, se quedó tan encantada con sus hijos que pasó a ser madre de tiempo completo y tanto le gustaba eso…entre otras cosas… que ahora el clan Uchiha tenía cinco pequeños que poco a poco irían formando el nuevo clan, y la productiva pareja seguía intentando tener más, no porque quisieran repoblar la aldea, sino que les gustaban bastante los niños, aunque Sasuke había seguido entrenando y haciendo misiones, especialmente ahora que debía mantener una familia numerosa, obtuvo un lugar fijo y respetado en el consejo de las cabezas de clanes y siguió siendo el mejor amigo de Naruto, actualmente era conocido como cazador de alto rango

Hinata era la orgullosa líder del clan Hyuga, y también ostentaba el rango de cazadora aunque de rango medio, ella seguía siendo soltera ya que su corazón siempre permanecería siendo de Naruto, aunque éste nunca le diese ni la más remota señal de esperanza y se mostrara cada día con su feliz familia, la cual ella nunca osaría amenazar; precisamente el día de la última lucha contra Shinigami, ella vería a Naruto para pedirle su ayuda

Flash Back

Hinata había estado investigando en las antiguas leyes de su clan, ahora tenía la fuerza física y psicológica para no dejarse aplastar por nadie, si siquiera un grupo de viejos avariciosos por poder que nunca la apreciaron, así que con mucho gusto encontró una antigua ley que le venía como anillo al dedo y decía lo siguiente

"Si el clan no tiene unanimidad para asuntos de primera importancia, como son la designación de la sucesión, una pena capital o el traslado a otra aldea, y éste desacuerdo sigue por más de tres sesiones, se tendrá que pedir la mediación del Hokage quien hará como árbitro y decidirá la medida a adoptar"

Hinata contaba con el apoyo de su padre, quien no quería verla sellada luego de darse cuenta de lo que era capaz, al comienzo no tenía fe en ella y durante su infancia se lo hizo saber…posteriormente cuando estuvo en el equipo con Naruto ella mostraba una fuerza y un temple que le parecían excelentes en una futura líder…sin embargo de pronto algo pasó y sin nunca enterarse de su fracasada confesión, la chica volvió a ser la misma mujer tímida y depresiva por lo que intentó casarla con alguien para pasar la sucesión a su hermana y librarla del sello, pero luego del bochornoso…incidente, ella quedó libre de cualquier oferta, pero llena de voluntad y determinación, así que ahora la apoyaba

La Hyuga le dijo a Naruto de la existencia de la ley y le advirtió que seguramente su clan intentaría contactarse con él para dichos asuntos, cosa que ocurrió tres semanas después…el resultado saltaba a la vista ya que ahora la líder del clan era Hinata.

Pese a ser soltera tenía dos hijos…que no eran de Naruto…sino que eran de una mujer de la rama secundaria que tras asimilar el hecho que sus hijos serían marcados y tratados con desprecio, se quitó la vida tras dos semanas de dar a luz, finalmente ella los adoptó y los crió como si fuesen suyos propios ya que ella así lo sentía, les dio cariño, atención, apoyo y todo lo que a ella le fue negado durante su infancia, actualmente los chicos tenían seis años y había muchas esperanzas puestas en su futuro

Aunque como líder del clan, la chica le hacía honor al supuesto estatus que su familia creía tener, ya que Hinata nunca se sintió más importante que alguna otra persona sólo por su apellido, pero sin exagerar era la tercera persona más fuerte en la villa, gracias a una técnica que había logrado desarrollar y cuyo entendimiento era algo que ni siquiera Naruto había logrado descifrar, pese a que la había visto tres veces ya

….

.

Sakura era un caso extraño…al menos para sus amigas y para el mismo Naruto, la chica ahora estaba emparejada con Neji Hyuga hace ya dos años, mas no habían querido contraer nupcias, su relación fue algo que sorprendió e impactó a los más cercanos de ambos, ya que Sakura estuvo bastante tiempo sin una relación estable, salía esporádicamente con uno u otro tipo que le parecía agradable, pero nunca permanecía más de una semana con ninguno…y la mitad de ellos terminaban en el hospital, al punto que muchas de las enfermeras ya reconocían los patrones de sus golpes y apenas veían un herido con las mencionadas características pensaban '_Sakura_'

Neji estuvo en una larga relación con Tenten, pero por más que pasaba el tiempo, dicha relación no iba a ninguna parte, así que tras un sorpresivo e inesperado quiebre, pasaron dos semanas y se le comenzó a ver junto con Sakura, y tras sólo dos meses, el Hyuga se mudó a la casa de la médico y estaban bien hasta entonces

Incluso Ino y Hinata habían acudido a Naruto para pedirle que hable con Sakura quien no les había contado nada de cómo habían empezado y cómo eran las cosas con Neji, en nombre de los viejos tiempos y todo eso, Naruto de partida pensaba que no era muy conveniente meterse demasiado en las vidas de otras personas, pero al final accedió a hablar con ella, así que llamó a Sakura un día, aún podía recordar lo extraña que fue esa conversación

Flash Back

"¿Fueron Ino y Hinata las que te pidieron que hables conmigo no?" preguntó Sakura cuando entró a la oficina del rubio, quien ahora sí estaba ahí en persona, ya que normalmente cuando eran asuntos importantes o cosas personales de sus amigos, iba él mismo

"sí…mira, no te enojes porque no lo hacen por cotilleo, están intrigadas y preocupadas por cómo le va a su amiga y a decir verdad, yo también…así que sólo te haré una pregunta" dijo Naruto más como su amigo que como el Hokage, así que hizo una leve pausa dejando a Sakura intrigada por la profundidad de su pregunta, ya que con sólo un intento trataría de sacarle la mayor cantidad de información posible "¿eres feliz?" dijo él de forma simple y sencilla, descomponiendo y desarmando a Sakura quien se esperaba algo mucho más personal

"sí…¿por qué?" dijo ella de forma sincera e intrigada…quizá incluso un poco decepcionada

"porque más que los detalles de tu relación me interesa tu bienestar…veo que eres sincera así que me siento mejor" dijo el rubio sonriéndole como sólo él sabía hacer para luego continuar en un tono mucho más jovial e informal "Ino y Hinata serán una gran molestia, pero respeto tu derecho a guardar algo especial sólo para ti…suerte" dijo el rubio a lo que Sakura le agradeció, incluso hizo una pequeña reverencia con su cabeza y salió de la oficina

Fin Flash Back

Sakura había seguido perfeccionándose como ninja y también era cazadora de rango medio, sus habilidades médicas eran excelentes igual que sus dos amigas y compañeras, las tres eran especialistas en sus campos, superando cada una a Tsunade en su área…sin embargo la rubia de grandes atributos era la más completa de las cuatro; otro de los aspectos que ella también había fortalecido era su ofensiva, sus golpes eran incluso más aterradores y sus poderes estaban entre los más elevados de la villa, aunque no al punto de Hinata, pero podía competir de igual a igual con cualquiera de los sanin, ya que lo que ellos tenían de experiencia y sabiduría, ella lo tenía en inteligencia y resistencia

Shizune era quizá una de las más tristes, ya que al igual que Hinata seguía queriéndole de manera exclusiva, pero entendía que Naruto ya la había superado y ahora tenía su vida hecha…sin ella; al final se deprimió y estuvo casi tres años con una fuerte depresión, lo cual si bien perturbaba un poco a Naruto porque en parte era su culpa, no había mucho que pudiera hacer ya que Kiara y su hijo eran su vida, ahora la chica se había apartado del servicio como médico y hacía clases en la academia junto a Iruka, ayudaba el hecho que su rango fuese superior y tuviese conocimientos más específicos sobre áreas como control de chakra, venenos y jutsus médicos, incluso su formación sobre anatomía era de utilidad al enseñar puntos más vulnerables o sensibles…seguía viviendo acompañada únicamente de Tsunade quien entró en una depresión un poco menor, pero igualmente notoria al enterarse de la relación ya estable de Jiraiya con Yass

El rubio al comienzo tuvo sus reservas ya que pensaba que el sanin iba a irse por el lado de su antiguo amor, pese a que ella no le ofreció ni le prometió nada, simplemente se mostraba evidentemente celosa y un día incluso le preguntó si prefería a Yass por sobre ella, Naruto casualmente iba con Kiara y pudo escucharlo todo…su estómago se revolvió ya que si el sanin traicionaba a quien era casi como su abuela…no sabía lo que haría, ya que el hombre seguía siendo su padrino, pero al menos le haría saber que no le agradaba nada su acto…sin embargo cuando Jiraiya le dijo que la había superado y que pese a no guardarle ningún rencor, no quería nada con ella; todos quedaron sorprendidos y Yass se puso muy feliz cuando su hija Kiara se lo contó

…

..

Naruto estaba reuniendo su ropa y lo que iba a llevar, seguramente el viaje a la niebla sería de al menos una semana, así que daría aviso a Asuma y a Shikamaru para que sepan eso en caso de, no es como si esperase que algo suceda, pero no estaba de más asegurarse. ¿Por qué Asuma y Shikamaru? Podría ser la interrogante…bueno todo se remonta cinco años atrás

Tras dos años en que el mundo había vuelto a estabilizarse y a reponerse de los feroces ataques, al menos las naciones que permanecían en pie, se comenzó a discutir algún tipo de expansión, así que fácilmente se le autorizó a las aldeas de la niebla y de la cascada que eran en territorio aldeas pequeñas, que crecieran casi al doble, todo con la autorización de los feudales dueños de las tierras, en el país del rayo el feudal le pidió al Raikage que centralicen más las cosas así que en cada ciudad civil, se puso una especie de cuartel y se amplió el territorio de la aldea misma, ahora se podría decir que todo el país del rayo estaba cuadrado con la aldea de la nube y el Raikage era el líder en ejercicio, el feudal le dijo que no le importaba que tomase el mando de todo bajo 3 condiciones, la primera es que el feudal seguía existiendo como autoridad superior de forma nominal, así como su derecho de sucesión el cual le otorgaría el cargo a sus hijos, tras su muerte, lo segundo era que en casos excepcionales que convoquen un estado de emergencia, su palabra también era superior, y también mantenía su autoridad para nombrar a los próximos raikages, indultar a algún determinado prisionero o regular las expansiones territoriales. Medida similar se adoptó en la aldea de la niebla que estaba sentada en el país del agua, por lo que los ninjas prácticamente comenzaron a ocupar toda la extensión del país

En el país del fuego hubo algunas diferencias, la aldea era lo que estaba primero y tras ésta venían las aldeas civiles, por lo que no era como si necesitasen algún tipo de protección o herramienta para la conectividad con el resto del mundo, sin embargo el feudal sí aceptó ceder gran parte de su autoridad a Naruto, en su condición de Hokage, y aceptar la petición del rubio de mantener siempre tres equipos ANBU en cada aldea a modo de vigilancia e incluso de ayuda de todo tipo ya que siempre enviaba al menos un médico en el grupo

Lo que ocurrió hace dos años, fue que en respuesta a todos estos cambios político-administrativos que sucedían en los países con aldeas ninja, el país del viento y el de la tierra estaban como abandonados por el resto del mundo, el lazo creado durante el ataque, entre Konoha, Kumo y Kiri les había acercado mucho, dejando a los otros dos países bastante abandonados, pero fueron los mismos quienes solicitaron la ayuda de Konoha, por lo que al final Naruto decidió poner sedes de la hoja en dichos países, como una aldea ninja en miniatura que era representativa de la central que él dirigía, y como necesitaba personas de confianza, puso a Asuma, su primer sensei al salir de la academia y a Shikamaru, su viejo compañero en su primer equipo, ambos acabaron aceptando a su modo y ahora eran los vice-kages, en sus sitios eran las máximas autoridades, y en Konoha las únicas personas ante las cuales tenían que responder eran Naruto, Sasuke y Orochimaru, ya que los tres eran quienes tomaban las decisiones, ya que los viejos consejeros del rubio se retiraron poco después de la venida del Shinigami aduciendo que el rubio lo hacía sumamente bien y no necesitaba de su ayuda

…

..

Naruto había terminado de empacar sus cosas y cuando le preguntó a Kiara por las suyas, ésta le pidió un vestido y tras pasárselo, ella lo guardó, aunque Naruto quedó con la vista perdida en la muralla, en el soporte que había para el Kakyou…que ahora se encontraba desocupado y había permanecido así por casi siete años

Naruto sabía que era prácticamente imposible que alguien le arrebate su arma a él, tendría que pasar sobre su cadáver, pero se puso a pensar en qué pasaría cuando estuviera muerto y cualquiera pudiese pasar sobre su cadáver…así que estudiando un poco y con la ayuda de su sensei, hallaron sellos que pudieron afectar la guadaña pese a su rechazo del chakra, así que al final sellaron la guadaña en un pergamino, al cual puso una especie de trazo que sólo permitía que la abriera alguien con su sangre…uno de sus descendientes, pero luego selló ese pergamino dentro de otro y ese en otro, al final sólo un experto en sellos podría acceder a él y cuando llegue al último, el arma sólo sería liberada para un Namikaze, así al menos se aseguraba que el Kyubi nunca cayera en manos equivocadas, y también se aseguraba que hubiese un modo de defenderse contra el Shinigami en caso que se libere, ya que además de la guadaña, puso en el último pergamino (o el primero si lo ven en el orden de sellado) todo cuanto sabía del Shinigami, el patíbulo y las otras dimensiones, incluso las anotaciones de su padre…y por último, como guinda de la torta selló el último pergamino en una foto de él, con Kiara y el pequeño Fukumaru cuando sólo tenía tres meses, luego selló la foto para que fuese indestructible y lo dejó en un muebla de la casa, esperando que en caso de ser necesaria el arma, alguien sabría encontrarla y liberarla…diciendo así adiós a todo tipo de manipulación de Youki, especialmente la asimilación completa

"¿te dijo algo el clon?" preguntó Kiara, recordando divertida la ocasión en que una de las réplicas se quejó que el original nunca hiciera nada y los mandara a ellos, justo después de eso fue dispersado y la copia le dijo que si le hubiera invitado a un ramen, se hubiera quedado tranquilo, el chico se preocupó un poco por la autonomía de los clones, así que por si acaso comenzó a mandarlos de a tres y de vez en cuando les dejaba algo de dinero en alguna gaveta para que se compren ramen

"sólo que tenga cuidado con los monstruos" contestó Naruto relajado, ya que aunque la réplica lo dijera con sinceridad, era principalmente una cortesía y era algo que hacía alusión a algo que Naruto averiguaría pocos días después de su encuentro con Shinigami

Flash Back

Naruto estaba feliz y tranquilo en su oficina, ahora sí que había sido el fin de la amenaza dispuesta a la humanidad y él no reparó en anunciarla a todos los rincones del mundo, causando una alegría masiva que traería consigo un largo período de paz…sin embargo dos días después se enteraría de una extraña noticia, en donde estaba tiempo atrás la aldea de la lluvia, ahora había una extraña especie de caverna tenebrosa y subterránea, y se sentía una energía muy oscura

Como hace poco habían neutralizado a Shinigami, el rubio aún estaba un poco saltón, por lo que fue en persona al lugar en cuestión llegando dentro de pocos minutos al ir solo, por lo que de este modo pudo ver con claridad una especie de portal abierto que comunicaba con una dimensión similar a la que él había conocido durante su primera viaje transdimensional, su primera reacción fue el querer sellarlo, pero realmente él no sabía tanto de sellos, normalmente era quien le pedía un sello con una determinada capacidad a Jiraiya y el sanin le daba precisamente eso, por lo que no tuvo más remedio que volver a la aldea

A raíz de la buena noticia que era el fin de la amenaza que el dios de la muerte había hecho a la raza humana, el feudal del país del fuego había ido a Konoha a asegurarse que todo fuera cierto y a felicitar a Naruto, sin embargo cuando llegó no lo encontró por lo que se reunió con los sanin en su lugar…

…Naruto llegó en medio de esa reunión y explicó la situación delante de todos…sin embargo el feudal tuvo una idea

"Naruto, ¿tú dijiste que esos monstruos sólo se ven atraídos por el Youki cierto?" preguntó el feudal haciendo memoria de lo que el rubio había informado a su regreso, que había llegado a sus manos por medio de los reportes oficiales que constantemente le enviaban

"no necesariamente, si sienten una fuente de poder grande, aunque sea chakra la atacarán" respondió él corrigiendo al feudal

"bueno…y dime, ¿son tan fuertes esas cosas?" preguntó él queriendo averiguar lo más posible para ver si el plan que se le acababa de ocurrir era factible o no

"su poder varía…la mayoría podrían ser vencidos por un jounin, pero hay algunos más fuertes" contestó el rubio quien aún no entendía el punto al cual el hombre que regía el país quería llegar

"¿es muy descabellada la idea de dejar eso así como está para poner un poco más de desafío…? Digo, si un jounin puede con la mayoría, podríamos advertir a las aldeas y permitir que esos monstruos circulen como animales salvajes, serviría para entrenar a las futuras generaciones e incluso podríamos hacer concursos o eventos utilizándolos" propuso el feudal a los ninjas de la habitación para que le den su opinión

"a decir verdad…no es mala idea, podemos poner un sello en las aldeas civiles para evitar que alguna criatura con youki entre…salvo algunas excepciones como Shib, yo mismo y ese chico de Kumo…ya he hecho algo similar, sólo que ahora será a gran escala…¿qué dicen?" preguntó Naruto a los más experimentados hombres que estaban en la habitación

"no veo que pueda causar muchos problemas, si controlamos una manera para que nadie caiga en ese sitio y quede atrapado y nos aseguramos de proteger a los civiles…creo que podría funcionar" dijo Jiraiya haciendo su evaluación más acabada

"yo no veo por qué un montón de criaturas débiles nos debieran atemorizar…además siempre puedo aprender nuevas cosas al experimentar con seres nuevos" dijo Orochimaru sacando a relucir sus dotes de científico

"hagan lo que quieran, pero luego no me pidan que cure a nadie con el más mínimo rastro de youki" dijo la rubia ya resignada por el éxito de la moción

De ese modo, al final se entabló una conversación televisada con todos los feudales, quienes aceptaron la proposición, y ahí mismo acordaron que según el número de estos monstruos eliminados, los ninjas, además de su rango ninja, podrían recibir un título honorífico, el de cazador… incluso acordaron los rangos de este, por ejemplo si un individuo eliminaba de uno a diez monstruos, era un cazador novato; mientras que si se deshacía de entre once y cien enemigos de esta clases, era un cazador de rango medio, y si acaba con más de cien, era un cazador de alto rango. Además estas muertes sólo podían ser acreditadas habiendo un Kage de testigo o portando las cabezas de sus víctimas para presentarlas ante el Kage respectivo, así el título no perdería su valor y sería un verdadero mérito

Fin Flash Back

Actualmente todas las aldeas que no eran principalmente u originalmente ninja, tenían el sello protector, pese a que siempre había un pequeño contingente de ninjas en ellas, Naruto quien aún tenía el youki a su disposición hizo rápidamente un total de cincuenta escudos, que eran una verdadera banda ninja como las que portaban los demás shinobi, pero el símbolo era el espiral del clan de su madre, que ahora era llamado Namikaze y su color era rojo, puesto que le había hecho con su youki y una pequeña muestra del de Shib y Rallik, estos escudos fueron repartidos y unos tantos más que el rubio creó cuando se decidió a sellar la guadaña y su youki para siempre, fueron almacenados por si se creaban más ciudades que los requieran en el futuro

La forma de utilizarlos era simple, los ponían en una especie de pórtico que Jiraiya había diseñado, que eran dos pilares bastante altos, que iban enterrados siete metros en el suelo y sobresalían dos para arriba, y el trozo de metal que los unía, tenía encajado el escudo, el metal del pórtico era conductor de youki tal como la guadaña, aunque esto era algo que prácticamente nadie sabía…

…y hasta ahora habían pasado más de seis años desde que se pusieron y no se ha reportado ningún caso de que un monstruo haya sido capaz de atravesarlos

El hecho de que los monstruos no sean como los bijou era la principal característica que les hizo permitir su existencia en este mundo, ya que a diferencia de los bijou, éstos no eran inmunes al chakra convencional, sólo un poco más resistentes por lo que un buen golpe o un ataque especializado podía acabar con ellos sin tantas complicaciones

La familia Namikaze tuvo un viaje tranquilo hasta Kiri, donde fueron recibidos como si fueran de la realeza… y por más que a Naruto le incomodara, era recibido así en todos lados, Fukumaru se fue con Kiara a donde estaba su viejo refugio, mientras Naruto conversaba con Mei y algunos conocidos prometiéndole a su esposa, alcanzarla a ella y a su hijo más tarde

"veo que por fin pudiste formar una familia feliz" comentó ella al ver el rostro con que Naruto miraba su familia alejarse de él

"es lo mejor que he hecho en mi vida y por lo que doy gracias a dios y a mi padre todas las noches" contestó él de forma sincera "¿vas a asistir al torneo?" preguntó Naruto intentando cambiar el tema de conversación a uno menos personal

"sí, las cosas son seguras y no tengo trabajo atrasado…¿es en siete días no?" preguntó ella, que en ese momento no estaba tan segura de la fecha del evento

"exacto, va a ser en la tierra del viento" dijo Naruto refiriéndose a la aldea ninja que Konoha había establecido en donde antes estaba la aldea de la arena… "nos vemos Mei, mejor voy con mi hijo antes que Kiara perturbe su mente con las viejas costumbres del clan" dijo Naruto para luego desaparecer en el aire

'definitivamente…todo lo que te propusiste lo lograste y con creces…me alegra poder decir que ayudé en parte a que te vuelvas lo que eres ahora…Naruto Namikaze' pensó de forma emotiva la Mizukage al contemplar toda la diferencia que había entre ese chico a quien chantajeó años atrás, aquel al que consoló después de su peor desilusión amorosa y a quien ahora respetaba como un superior al que prácticamente todo el mundo le debía la vida

Tras siete días marcados por el peregrinaje de numerosos ninjas, e incluso algunos civiles y comerciantes, llegó el día en que se llevaría a cabo el torneo de los cazadores, evento que en un principio venía a sustituir el examen chunin, pero bajo preceptos completamente distintos, ya que esta no era una guerra en miniatura o una demostración del potencial bélico de una aldea con fines de intimidación, esta era una competencia amistosa en la cual se pretendía definir a los ninjas más fuertes del globo, pero por un mero interés deportivo, ya que las tres grandes aldeas ninjas eran sumamente respetuosas y cercanas, las unas con las otras

Uno de los requisitos para participar en él, era ser cazador de rango medio al menos, ya que así se seleccionaba un poco el nivel de los participantes, el día previo se hacía una ronda preliminar con todos los participantes, excepto aquellos que hubiesen ganado el torneo anteriormente, título que de momento ostentaban sólo tres personas y al día del evento principal, luchaban los ocho mejores

Este era el quinto año consecutivo que se llevaba a cabo el torneo, la primera vez, los que participaron fueron principalmente los mismos que enfrentaron a los bijou, es decir el Raikage, Rallik, la Mizukage, Naruto, Orochimaru, Jiraiya, Sasuke y Hinata…no es necesario describir mucho las luchas para decir que Naruto se quedó con el torneo por amplio margen, declarando en su coronación que ese era su retiro y nunca más volvería a participar, para no desalentar a los más jóvenes ni hacer algo que sabía iba a ganar sin mayores problemas

Al segundo año entró a participar Kiara, quien para la mayor parte del mundo no existía, sin embargo sorprendió a todos, Hinata se había abstenido de participar diciendo que necesitaba más entrenamiento porque la primera vez perdió en primera ronda; los sanin tampoco se involucraron diciendo que ya no estaban en edad para andar haciendo simples demostraciones, aunque los otros kages se mantuvieron, así como lo hizo Sasuke…quien ganó el segundo torneo fue Kiara dejando a todos con la boca abierta cuando derrotó al Uchiha en la final

El tercer año fue el regreso de Hinata y la salida de Mei Terumi quien ya no se sentía con las mismas energías…pese a que era incluso más joven que el Raikage, hombre que siempre estaba animado para luchar, al igual que Rallik; en ese torneo Hinata consiguió llegar a la semifinal, pero perdió a manos de Sasuke, quien nuevamente perdió en la final contra Kiara, quien sorprendía con su excelente dominio del agua, sumado a sus habilidades furtivas, haciendo de ella una muy dura oponente

En la cuarta edición, las cosas fueron casi igual que el año pasado, con la diferencia que ahora Sasuke y Kiara se enfrentaron en semifinal, repitiendo el mismo resultado de las veces anteriores, lo que fastidiaba de sobremanera al Uchiha, quien se lo tomaba como una invitación a mejorar, pero estaba cansado de perder siempre contra la esposa de Naruto… Sakura entró aunque para perder en primera ronda, y el Raikage había conseguido llegar a la otra semifinal junto con Hinata, y mientras todos esperaban una lucha entre Kiara y el musculoso hombre de la Nube, fue la Hyuga quien se terminó imponiendo en esa ronda y en la final, con la demostración de una técnica nunca antes vista…y que incluso tras haberla usado en el combate, muy pocos pudieron ver…así como Naruto había dominado el viento…Kiara el agua y Sasuke el fuego…Hinata dominaba la luz, pudiendo moverse prácticamente a la velocidad de la luz, por lo que si a eso se sumaban los peligrosos golpes de juuken hacían una combinación tan imparable que ni siquiera Kiara pudo contra eso, perdiendo por primera vez en tres años la final a manos de Hinata

Ahora se disputaba la quinta versión, Kiara había entrenado mucho, al igual que todos los participantes, venía preparada al igual que Hinata quien sólo pensaba en vencerla a ella, asumiendo que al haberlo hecho antes, estaba por encima del nivel de todos los demás

…

..

Al ser el Vice-Kage de la tierra del viento, Shikamaru tuvo que oficiar de maestro de ceremonia, dando la bienvenida a los invitados, felicitando a quienes habían conseguido llegar hasta el evento principal y alentando a quienes habían quedado en el camino sin lograrlo a intentarlo el próximo año. Los combates eran decididos al azar en ese mismo momento y delante de todos, para hacer las cosas lo más justas y transparentes posible, así que hicieron el sorteo ahí mismo, dando las siguientes ubicaciones

1.- Sakura Haruno

2.- Rallik

3.- Raikage

4.- Sasuke Uchiha

5.- Hinata Hyuga

6.- Suigetsu

7.- Kiara Namikaze

8.- Darui

Para dar algo de tiempo al espectáculo y que cada quien haga algún tipo de planificación, ésta vez Naruto haría una pequeña demostración, por lo que el rubio recibió la ovación cerrada del gran coliseo en el que estaban, mientras saludaba con las manos a las personas

"mamá…¿papá va a estar bien?" preguntó Fukumaru preocupado al ver que su padre estaba en el centro de lo que parecía ser un ruedo, sumamente expuesto y con una actitud tan relajada que para su joven mente, parecía que cualquiera que lo ataque, le haría un gran daño

"no te preocupes, Naruto es el más fuerte de todos y es muy listo, nadie le puede tomar por sorpresa, excepto yo" dijo ella algo risueña, tranquilizando a Fukumaru quien miraba atento, especialmente cuando unos ANBU comenzaron a levantar una barrera para aislar la arena de combates con las gradas donde la gente estaba apostada…entonces ocurrió, se abrieron cuatro compuertas y una gran cantidad de monstruos capturados avanzaron…no, corrieron desesperados hacia Naruto, intentando obtener de él, el alimento que les había sido negado hace una semana ya

"¡mamá!" gritó Fukumau preocupado al ver a su padre en tal peligro, mientras la tironeaba de la manga de la chaqueta para que haga algo, sin embargo quedó tan pasmado como la mayoría cuando el rubio hizo su movida

Naruto estaba en el centro de ese sitio, contemplando cómo las criaturas avanzaban hacia él en gran desesperación, pudo apreciar también que eran unas bastante grandes, por lo que no debían ser de las débiles, y por momentos el estadio completo pareció silenciarse, permitiendo a Naruto ver el rostro de preocupación de su hijo a quien le sonrió y le hizo una seña de que observara bien, entonces cuando se fijó que todos los monstruos habían salido de los contenedores y estaban alrededor suyo, y además los más cercanos estaban como a tres metros, Naruto inspiró corto y a su alrededor hubo una tremenda explosión que ante la imposibilidad de expandirse hacia los lados por la barrera, lo hizo hacia arriba, produciendo la característica nube con forma de hongo que aparecía tras la enorme masa de fuego que ascendía al cielo

Todos miraban impactados la arena para ser testigos de algo increíble, ahí lo único que quedaba era Naruto, puesto que de los enemigos no había ni el más mínimo rastro, incluso sus restos habían sido reducidos a nada por las potentes llamas que produjo la explosión del rubio, que no era más que la combinación de los tres elementos que dominaba actualmente, el agua para reunir toda el agua de la atmósfera a la que tuvo alcance y junto con el aire para separar las moléculas, así como el fuego para hacer un gran círculo de fuego a su alrededor que detonó la explosión

Naruto rápidamente apareció junto a su hijo quien le dio un abrazo, y enterró su cabeza en su pecho, Kiara le dijo al oído que se había preocupado mucho cuando lo vio rodeado por todos esos animales, pero que no lo iba a admitir…sí, el chico era tan terco y orgulloso como Naruto, así que el Hokage le dijo al pequeño que le dé un beso de buena suerte a su madre, quien luego de eso bajó al lugar donde estaban los otros ninjas, para que Shikamaru anunciara el primer combate

Sakura Haruno vs Rallik

Ambos se pusieron frente al otro, a tres metros de distancia y tras hacer una reverencia a modo de saludo, la pelea se dio por comenzada, Sakura rápidamente cubrió su cuerpo de rocas, endureciendo su piel considerablemente ya que su habilidad era la manipulación del elemento tierra, aunque no tan avanzado como Naruto y los demás

Rallik por su parte rápidamente hizo aparecer una cuerda desde cada una de sus muñecas, ahora el ex-jinchuuriki podía controlar ese poder con bastante maestría, lo que le convertía en un hábil y poderoso ninja, el joven de Kumo rápidamente comenzó el ataque, se lanzó contra Sakura valiéndose de su potencia física, por lo que rápidamente apareció junto a la pelirrosa quien intentó darle uno de sus golpes demoledores antes que él pudiera golpearle, pero Rallik utilizó una de sus cuerdas para atarle de la mano y golpearla en el abdomen, sin embargo la Sakura golpeada se resquebrajó y la original salió desde el suelo, dándole una patada baja que le hizo perder el equilibrio y luego le golpeó en la espalda con el puño, causándole un daño considerable por el golpe y por estamparlo en el muro que había unos veinte metros delante de ellos

Rallik se puso de pie, aunque con gran dolor y dificultad, los golpes de Sakura ya eran demoledores tras su entrenamiento con Tsunade, y se hicieron aún más tenebrosos cuando dominó el elemento tierra, ya que además de la súper fuerza que tenía, le añadía una dureza más allá de toda prueba, dando como resultado que casi nadie sea capaz de levantarse tras recibir uno de ellos

El ninja de la nube se estaba incorporando ante el asombro de Sakura, quien de pronto y súbitamente se vio atrapada por unas cuerdas moradas, el hermano del Raikage las había dejado como una trampa durante su último ataque y ahora había conseguido atrapar a Sakura con ella

El público estaba tan sorprendido como la ninja médico, pero de pronto una pequeña sonrisa invadió su rostro y la chica se volvió a deshacer en pedazos delante de todos, y luego un dragón de tierra salió del suelo cerca de Rallik tumbándolo de forma definitiva y tras unos instantes ese dragón cambió de forma y se pudo ver a Sakura presionando al ex-jinchuuriki contra el suelo con su puño derecho, mientras le amenazaba con el izquierdo

El referee, un ninja ANBU de la tierra del viento que estaba sin su máscara, declaró como ganadora a Sakura, quien se fue bastante cansada al palco de los luchadores, mientras recogían a Rallik para atenderlo médicamente

'vaya_…no me esperaba que Sakura pudiera dominar su elemento por completo…aunque se nota que adquirió la habilidad hace poco porque le demanda mucho de sí_' pensó Naruto al ver detalladamente lo ocurrido en la pelea y la posterior salida de Sakura de la arena

"guau…papá, esa chica del cabello rosa es muy fuerte" dijo Fukumaru

"sí…no había conseguido lucir tanto en estos torneos…pero este año se ha preparado bastante" comentó Naruto a su sorprendido y entusiasmado hijo

"¡que vengan Sasuke Uchiha, y Raikage-sama por favor!" llamó el ANBU para que los dos hombres acudieran a la arena, cosa que ambos hicieron rápidamente "bien, ya conocen las reglas, así que pueden comenzar" sentenció el juez del encuentro

Los dos hombres hicieron la acostumbrada reverencia y se alistaron de inmediato para el combate, el hombre de la Nube rápidamente cubrió su cuerpo de electricidad, mientras el moreno de Konoha activaba su Mangekyou Sharingan y convertía sus manos en flamas

La pelea comenzó cuando el Raikage arremetió con todo contra Sasuke, el moreno vio el brazo de aquel tipo y pensó por sus combates anteriores que iba a intentar el lariat, así que aguardó levemente inclinado para tener más impulso a la hora de su contraataque, sin embargo el musculoso sujeto de pronto invocó su cadena desde su brazo izquierdo y utilizando el derecho como caña de pescar le enredó con aquel objeto pinchudo que Sasuke rápidamente dejó que le atraviese ya que tras percibir el pinchazo inicial se transformó en fuego y voló un par de metros, el tipo de la Nube simplemente estiró la mano hacia él y de su palma salió un rayo bastante potente y rápido, que Sasuke no pudo esquivar y pese a que estaba convertido en fuego, seguía siendo material, por lo que sintió la descarga eléctrica y por instantes dejó que le paralizara, permitiendo al tipo de la Nube dar un gran salto y caer con una potente patada, pero el Uchiha rápidamente concentró una cantidad considerable de chakra en su mano y como era fuego provocó una luz intensa que lo encandiló lo suficiente para hacerle fallar el golpe y proveerle unos cuantos segundos

Cuando el Raikage pudo volver a ver, se encontró con Sasuke sujetándose el antebrazo izquierdo con el derecho, entonces le lanzó unos pocos rayos bastante desordenados e irregulares que avanzaron rápidamente hacia él, el sujeto sabía que Sasuke era alguien de cuidado por lo que eso no podía ser un ataque tan pobre como parecía a simple vista, así que por si las dudas volvió a sacar la cadena del sello que la guardaba en su brazo y la utilizó para bloquear el ataque, pero apenas la cadena tocó el ataque, se encendió en llamas, quemando las manos del líder de la villa de la Nube quien a modo de acto reflejo soltó el arma, la cual cayó en torno a él, rodeándolo entre flamas, cosa que no suponía mayor peligro si las atravesaba con su armadura de Raiton, pero de pronto sintió un chakra más fuerte y vio que algunas llamas negras se estaban acercando por un costado, rodeándolo en forma circular, Sasuke quería encerrarlo y él no iba a entregarse tan fácilmente, por lo que vio rápidamente a su alrededor y aún había una salida…

Salió por el pequeño espacio que quedaba desde el sitio en el cual comenzaban las llamas hasta el lugar en donde Sasuke iba en su intento por trazar un círculo en torno a él, y como lo perdió de vista por unos momentos, miró a donde suponía que estaba para conocer la ubicación de su oponente…fue entonces cuando cayó en su trampa y antes que el Raikage cayera inconsciente al piso, las llamas negras ya habían sido apagadas

Sasuke había ganado con el Tsukiyomi cuando el Raikage lo buscó con la mirada y se encontró con el Mangekyou Sharingan del nuevo precursor del clan Uchiha

Los hombres iban a recoger al Raikage, pero éste se pudo poner en pie por su propia cuenta apenas lo tocaron, los médicos pensaron incluso que desearía seguir peleando, pero no podía, si Sasuke le había permitido salir bien de ese genjutsu fue sólo porque no tenía caso dejarlo varios días inconsciente si era un evento prácticamente deportivo, pero de todos modos él ya había perdido cuando quedó en manos del criterio del capitán y líder ANBU de Konoha

Hinata Hyuga vs Suigetsu

Fueron ellos lo próximos en ser llamados, varios se sorprendieron cuando el ninja agua consiguió meterse entre los ocho mejores, pocos sabían que había sido sometido a un exhaustivo entrenamiento encabezado por la misma Mizukage quien quería tener un representante de la aldea en el torneo ahora que no iba a participar, sin embargo toda la atención estaba puesta en Hinata quien normalmente no luchaba por más de cinco segundos, a excepción de aquella vez que la pelea duró seis minutos contra Kiara en la última final disputada…la cual ganó, así que todos estaban muy atentos ya que no querían perdérselo

"comiencen" dijo el ANBU apartándose de ahí, mientras los dos ninjas hacían la típica reverencia , entonces cuando Suigetsu puso su mano sobre el mango de su espada…una nueva que le habían hecho dado que Naruto robó la Kubikiri Hocho…Hinata apareció tres metros tras él, y el ninja de Kiri se desplomó al suelo dejando una amplia mancha de agua, el referee de inmediato la declaró vencedora e hizo despejar el sitio para el siguiente combate, mientras que Hinata se iba entre miles de aplausos de parte de todas las personas del lugar

"Kiara Namikaze y Darui por favor" llamó el ANBU quien esperaba al igual que la mayoría de las personas que esa ronda terminara pronto

Los nombrados aparecieron en el sitio para los combates, Naruto y Fukumau comenzaron a vitorear a Kiara desde el inicio del combate, mientras algunos más…autodenominados nobles pensaban a modo de reproche de la actitud poco decorosa del Hokage quien manifestaba de forma tan abierta y deliberada sus preferencias, pero quienes le conocían sabían que a él no le importaba eso y siempre iba a apoyar a su mujer, sin importar lo que le digan o hagan por ello

"Ranton-" Darui iba a utilizar una de sus técnicas especiales, las cuales había desarrollando combinando el agua y la electricidad, pero apenas formó un pequeño foco de tormenta en su mano, ésta salió disparada a su pecho, dándole una descarga bastante considerable

"me inultas…mientras uses agua para tus ataques, estarás a mi merced" dijo Kiara en un tono serio, que demostraba que no alardeaba, sino que le exponía un hecho que le haría perder la lucha de no cambiar su estrategia

Kiara levantó la mano al cielo y de pronto en la zona de combates, una intensa y extraña lluvia comenzó a caer, por todos lados caían unos poderosos, pero no tan tupidos goterones de agua, es decir eran pequeñas balas de agua a presión que caían del cielo, y mientras que Darui hacía hasta lo imposible por esquivarlos, Kiara sólo se movía hacia él, pero en zigzag para distraerlo, ya que si él fijaba su vista en ella, dejaría de esquivar el agua y recibiría el ataque

El moreno de la nube de pronto cargó su mano con electricidad y extendiéndola un poco comenzó a cavar una especie de agujero, seguramente se iba a refugiar del agua en eso, pero Kiara no lo iba a permitir, por lo que estirando su brazo lo convirtió en una verdadera fuente de agua a presión y golpeó bastante fuerte a Darui, azotándolo contra la barrera que protegía a las personas y finalmente enfriando el agua, al punto de congelarlo en esa posición de inmovilización en que había quedado

El ANBU vio que Darui además de estar completamente paralizado por el hielo, tenía varias marcas de heridas, algunas incluso sangraban, así que declaró como vencedora a Kiara y éste deshizo el hielo con sólo un chasquido

"vaya, mamá es asombrosa" comentó contento Fukumaru por ver a su madre vencer

El hijo de Naruto siempre venía con ellos a los torneos, pero dada su juventud, rara vez recordaba algo de un año para otro, además todavía era un niño que no recibía mayor entrenamiento que perseguir a sus padres o a algún amigo de éstos, por lo que no podía ver los movimientos rápidos ni los jutsus tan avanzados ya que era muy pequeño…pero Naruto estaba perfectamente consciente que luego de verle deshacerse de casi un centenar de monstruos en menos de un parpadeo y sin mover un músculo, no iba a poder seguir posponiendo su entrenamiento

El siguiente combate fue la primera semifinal, Sakura contra Sasuke…muchos de los jóvenes que compartieron con ellos su época de academia pensaban que hace varios años atrás, la medic nin hubiera dado cualquiera de sus extremidades por complacer al chico, y sin pensarlo dos veces hubiera dado el paso al costado para que él saliera favorecido, sin embargo ahora la situación era completamente diferente y ambos peleaban con todo lo que tenían

El combate llevaba unos minutos, Sakura ya había cubierto su cuerpo de rocas, mientras que Sasuke tenía su Mangekyou Sharingan activado, sin embargo dentro de lo posible evitaría utilizar las técnicas especiales ya que había utilizado dos ya y apagó un amaterasu, lo cual si bien no dañaba su vista, sí mermaba su capacidad y su resistencia

Sakura sabía que en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, perdería por culpa del Sharingan, pese a su potencia avasalladora, pero simplemente su velocidad no era suficiente para vencer el legendario doujutsu del clan Uchiha, por lo que estaba arrojándole todo tipo de animales y formaciones rocosas desde la distancia

Sakura movía un pie y tres dragones de tierra salían a por el moreno, quien al comienzo intentó atacarla con fuego, pero dada su coraza elemental, poco daño le hacía con eso, así que decidió dedicarse a eliminar los ataques de Sakura mientras armaba alguna estrategia

Sasuke estaba destruyendo todos los ataques, para él era fácil aunque ya se estaba volviendo cansado puesto que no iban a ningún lado deteniéndose en el mismo punto, sólo para comprobar cuál de los dos resistía eso durante más tiempo, por lo que rápidamente formó el chidori en su mano derecha y comenzó a arremeter con él los animales de rocas que Sakura le arrojaba, mientras acortaba la distancia entre ellos, la pelirrosa supo que eso era peligroso, pero también era una buena oportunidad para atacarlo, por lo que hizo como si nada y siguió con lo suyo

Hasta que un momento tardó un segundo más de lo regular en hacer un dragón y Sasuke cayó sobre ella enterrándole el jutsu en el hombro…para ver cómo la chica se convertía en un montón de grava…cosa que esperaba ya que había visto el truco antes y gracias a su Sharingan, en todo momento supo que esa era la original y no había clon ni cambiazo…así que se puso a mirar atentamente a todos lados para ver cómo Sakura caía con el puño hacia él, sin embargo una vez más dio gracias a sus ancestros, ya que sus ojos le dijeron exactamente dónde iba a ir el golpe, haciéndole fácil la tarea de esquivarlo…hasta que…

Sasuke de pronto no pudo moverse ya que se vio atrapado en una especie de arena movediza sumamente empantanada…seguramente gracias a toda el agua que Kiara hizo aparecer en el lugar, Sasuke rápidamente formó otro chidori para defenderse de Sakura quien iba a atacarlo, pero entonces sintió una presencia y pudo ver a la pelirrosa real detrás suyo…lista para golpearlo…

No tenía tiempo para defenderse, por lo que simplemente tuvo que utilizar su última arma, el jutsu que hasta el momento nadie la había visto utilizar…Susanoo, o al menos parte de él, ya que sólo hizo aparecer un esqueleto a sus espaldas, unas verdaderas costillas que contuvieron el poderoso golpe de la chica sin mover a Sasuke un milímetro, entonces el moreno giró la cabeza y utilizó su amaterasu en Sakura, quien simplemente cerró los ojos con algo de temor, pero vencida ante Sasuke

Al abrirlos se dio cuenta que lo único que Sasuke calcinó fue su banda ninja, así que luego que Sasuke fuera declarado vencedor y Sakura se asombrara del control que tenía sobre ese jutsu, le dio la mano y ambos salieron de ahí en medio de los aplausos de ánimo y felicitaciones de todo el mundo

Cuando el ANBU apareció, todos guardaron silencio, creando un gran ambiente, el oficial mandó a llamar a Hinata y Kiara, todo el público veía esta como una final anticipada y seguramente quien sea la vencedora aquí, se quedaría con el torneo, por lo que querían estar muy al pendientes de todo

"¿papá…tú crees que mamá pueda ganar?" preguntó Fukumaru algo intrigado, pero deseando fuertemente

"ella ha entrenado muy duro para luchar contra Hinata" dijo Naruto haciendo sonreír a su hijo "mmm, pero no sé si tenga la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo" continuó Naruto jugando con él, quien se entristeció un poco por la duda que había manifestado su padre "pero seguro que si los dos gritamos con todas nuestras fuerzas, ella podrá ganar" dijo él sonriendo mientras animaba a su hijo a alentar a Kiara

"sí!....¡vamos mamá! ¡tú puedes!" comenzó a gritar Fukumaru quien fue fácilmente oído por las combatientes ya que había un silencio casi sepulcral en el estadio

El ANBU dio la señal para comenzar y entonces Kiara hizo algo que no había hecho antes, sacó un arma invocada desde un pergamino en su cintura, Hinata al comienzo iba a tomar distancia para analizar ese objeto, pero no fue necesario ya que lo conocía bastante bien…de hecho era ella quien lo consiguió, se trataba de la lanza del tres colas, se sorprendió de que Kiara la tuviera, puesto que ellas….

'…_se la dimos a Naruto'_ pensó Hinata al darse cuenta de cómo había caído en manos de su rival

La Hyuga de pronto comenzó a sentir cómo la temperatura bajaba, así que pensó que ella debía estar intentando algo, por lo que era mejor terminar la pelea pronto, por lo que utilizó su jutsu lista para atacarla…pero había un problema…

…no apareció donde quería, sino treinta centímetros más hacia fuera y eso hizo que no pudiera golpear a Kiara con el golpe incapacitante de juuken que ella utilizaba con sus rivales del torneo, peor aún, Kiara utilizó el gran utensilio que una vez portara el tres colas para hacerle doblar las rodillas y luego hizo que su brazo se volviera a convertir en un chorro de agua, el cual la atrapó y su destino hubiera sido el mismo de Darui, de no ser porque Hinata alcanzó a moverse a tiempo, apareciendo unos metros junto al chorro, que cesó al no estar atacando a nadie…pero quedando su rastro como un camino de hielo por donde había circulado el agua

'_¡maldición!...no sé qué es lo que está mal con mis poderes…y más encima esa cosa amplifica su control sobre el agua_' pensó Hinata al darse cuenta de la difícil situación en la que estaba

"tus poderes se basan en la luz…elemento que tiene naturaleza dual…es decir, se comporta como una onda, pudiendo pasar a través de todo…incluso del vacío…y como materia, por lo tanto puedes descomponerte y recomponerte en otro sitio…pero estás olvidando algo" dijo Kiara exponiendo las hipótesis sobre las cuales había estado elaborando su plan desde al año anterior "la luz…está en todos lados…por lo cual es fácil alterarla…y yo la estoy reflejando para que pierdas toda tu precisión" terminó de decir, antes de que el arma comience a brillar y del cielo caigan estacas de hielo

'_¡también puede hacer ese ataque!_' pensaron sorprendidas Ino y Sakura al ver eso, ya que era exactamente la misma técnica que habían visto ejecutar a San, durante su lucha

'_lo que faltaba…más hielo_' pensó fastidiada Hinata, quien utilizaba el Kaiten para protegerse de las estacas y su Byakugan para mantener un ojo siempre en Kiara

"tu técnica tiene tres debilidades…" mencionó Kiara en un tono que sólo ella y Hinata podían oír "la primera te la he demostrado…la luz es muy manejable…" dijo Kiara mientras sostenía la lanza en lo alto para hacer continuar la lluvia de estacas de hielo "la segunda es que realmente no la controlas, como yo con el agua o Sasuke con el fuego…sólo la manejas para transportarte…aunque déjame decirte que es un jutsu impresionante…incluso mejor que el tan conocido Hirashin de mi suegro…y la tercera…por más que te desplaces en la luz…a la velocidad de la luz, tus movimientos no poseen tan velocidad, por lo que alguien con mejores reflejos será capaz de acostumbrarse luego de un par de veces" y tras decir eso, Kiara terminó con el ataque de hielo, e incluso derritió un camino recto entre ella y Hinata, cosa que la Hyuga tomó como un reto y en un destello apareció detrás de Kiara, para atacarla por la izquierda, justo el lado donde sostenía la lanza, por lo que debía tener menos movilidad…pero la pelirroja simplemente es agachó esquivando el golpe de Juuken y pegándole con el arma, como quien batea una pelota, haciendo que la líder del clan Hyuga se golpee contra el muro

"Karui bachi" (luz de castigo) gritó Hinata antes que cualquiera pudiera reaccionar

Lo que ocurrió fue que del cielo cayeron tres haces de luz concentrada sobre Kiara, pero la chica apenas escuchó a Hinata hablar, levantó unos muros de hielo que actuaron a modo de espejo y reflejaron los potentes rayos hacia Hinata

La Hyuga estaba en mala posición como para hacer algo, además que nunca conseguiría hacer un kaiten antes que la luz le alcance porque realmente no era tan rápida y todo lo que la pelirroja había dicho era cierto, por lo que simplemente cruzó los brazos delante de su cuerpo, intentando no sufrir quemaduras tan severas…

Aunque de pronto sintió algo frío, por lo que se fijó bien y delante suyo también había un muro de hielo, miró a Kiara y ella estaban tan sorprendida como preocupada, ella no podía haber sido ya que no podía haber tenido la velocidad como para crear un muro después de desviar la luz, ya que éste elemento era más rápido que cualquiera de las dos…entonces miró hacia arriba y vio a Naruto con la mano apuntando hacia ella…había sido él quien utilizó los poderes de le habían sido copiados a Kiara para protegerla, reflejando la luz nuevamente hacia el cielo, así que ella simplemente le miró con respeto y moduló un gracias que él fue capaz de leer en sus labios

"lo siento Hinata, no quise herirte" se disculpó Kiara una vez que todo había terminado

"no te preocupes, fue todo dentro del calor del combate…si se puede decir así, me estoy congelando" dijo Hinata ya más relajada

El ANBU había vuelvo a aparecer diciendo que en treinta minutos sería la final, todos se preparaban para ver el mismo encuentro que habían presenciado años atrás, Sasuke contra Kiara, con la diferencia que ambos eran más fuertes ahora

El moreno rápidamente se separó de todos los demás, tenían un pequeño receso antes del combate y se comenzó a preparar psicológicamente, mientras que también acostumbraba su cuerpo, haciendo algunos ejercicios de estiramiento y elongación, Kiara por otro lado estaba más relajada jugando y compartiendo con Naruto y Fukumaru, ambos le dieron un beso de buena suerte y para el momento en que la pelirroja se dio vuelta para marcharse, el rubio le dio un pequeño agarrón en el trasero cuando su hijo no estaba prestando atención, Kiara no se molestó, pero sí se sorprendió ya que él no solía hacer eso…menos cuando estaba a dos metros de los otros kages…sin embargo el Hokage le miró con cara de inocente y murmuró…para la buena suerte, así que conteniendo la risa, la chica bajó al sitio donde Sasuke ya le estaba esperando

El ANBU dio las reglas por sabidas y les pidió que no lucharan a matar, cuando ambos asintieron, el tipo dio comienzo al combate y los dos hicieron la típica reverencia, entonces Sasuke rápidamente intentó atacar a Kiara, pero la chica lo esquivó y rápidamente creó réplicas idénticas, eran doce en total y todas tenían el báculo del tres colas, que a diferencia de la guadaña que Naruto usaba, era resistente al chakra, no inmune, así que podía ser replicada mediante jutsus de clonación, y entre todas las pelirrojas comenzaron a hacer brillar las armas y dar inicio a una intensa nevazón

La gente el público nuevamente comenzó a sentir el descenso en la temperatura con cierta molestia, ya que en ese sitio no solía ser frío por lo que llevaban ropa ligera, y la chica tenía gran parte de la arena cubierta con nieve, pero todo el estado y los alrededores con un aire sumamente frío

Sasuke intentó atacarla con el chidori teniendo en cuenta que su fuego poco le serviría, entonces iba corriendo hacia la chica, quien o le esquivaba o resultaba ser sólo un clon, así estuvo hasta que quedaban seis, pero entonces Kiara contraatacó, convirtió su brazo derecho en un potente chorro de agua que Sasuke saltó…y como estaba en el aire, otra de las Kiaras repitió el movimiento, y como el Uchiha al convertirse en fuego podía volar, recurrió a este recurso para librarse de la técnica, sin embargo no había pensado en algo…

…¿para qué Kiara iba a hacer nevar?...fácil…para llenar el ambiente de gran humedad, haciendo imposible a Sasuke mantener su forma de fuego, o hacer cualquiera ataque con este elemento, por lo que recibiendo el potente ataque de agua, fue lanzado al aire ya que alcanzó a desviarlo un poco antes de recibirlo, evitando ser estampado contra el muro

Kiara iba a volver a hacer lo mismo, pero de pronto el área se llenó de fuego negro, el cual atrapó a las seis enemigas que estaban cerca suyo, tenía que lamentar que aquella nieve al combinarse con el calor del amaterasu liberara una niebla tan molesta, ya que incluso con su Mangekyou Sharingan veía muy poco…

…y no vio cuando Kiara le dio una tremenda patada en la parte baja de la espalda, haciéndole retorcerse levemente por el dolor…así que utilizó otra técnica, concentró una gran cantidad de chakra en sus ojos y formó el Susanoo, un espíritu con una especie de manto protector, una máscara, una espada y un escudo, en resumidas cuentas, eso era un jutsu definitivo ya que comprendía ataque y defensa…ambos de manera increíblemente avanzadas, por lo que no había forma que fuese a perder con él, y lo pudo reafirmar cuando Kiara apareció por otro lado intentando pegarle con la lanza, pero siendo detenida por el manto del espíritu que rodeaba a Sasuke, aunque afortunadamente la esposa de Naruto fue más rápida y esquivó con facilidad del golpe de la espada

Kiara hizo caer grandes trozos de hielo desde el cielo para comprobar la protección de la técnica de Sasuke, pero el moreno ni se inmutó y el jutsu le protegió de todos y cada uno de los trozos, por lo que luego de un minuto decidió que eso sólo era un desperdicio de chakra…entonces como que la niebla pasó levemente y Kiara volvió a guardar la lanza y pareció quitar su postura de combate

"¿Qué pasa…te rindes?" preguntó Sasuke un tanto intrigado por su actitud y otro tanto ilusionado con el poder de su más reciente jutsu

"no…ya perdiste" dijo ella como si desde el comienzo no hubiera estado sino jugando con él

"¿De qué estás hablando?" preguntó Sasuke intrigado e incluso algo molesto

Kiara simplemente estiró el brazo hacia él, movió la mano con los dedos sueltos hacia abajo y Sasuke se arrodilló, sin embargo su rostro demostraba gran confusión…no tenía idea de lo que pasaba con él, entonces Kiara movió la mano hacia el lado y el moreno quedó tumbado de espaldas en el suelo…siempre con Susanoo rodeándolo, pero su cuerpo estaba a total merced de la chica

"¿Qué rayos hiciste?" preguntó Sasuke frustrado y molesto

"nada nuevo…sólo estoy controlando el agua…la que está en tu cuerpo…en tu sangre…entre tus células…ya sabes…toda" entonces Kiara movió nuevamente la mano, haciendo que el Uchiha quede nuevamente de pie "claro que fácilmente podrías convertirte en fuego y librarte de mi control…de no ser porque el ambiente está tan húmedo que tu fuego no puede existir aquí" dijo ella explicándole la razón por la que estaba tan confiada

"esto es sólo como las técnicas más simples del clan Nara…me manipulas, pero no puedes herirme" dijo Sasuke intentando obtener más información de esa técnica haciendo hablar más a Kiara

"eso no es cierto" la chica abrió los dedos de su mano, y Sasuke quedó como en posición de crucifixión "puedo tirar el agua de tus brazos con tanta fuerza que se despegarían del resto de tu cuerpo…" dijo ella haciendo una leve presión para tensar la piel de Sasuke al abrir sus brazos en todo lo que el moreno podía… "lo siento…pero la verdad es que luego de pelear con Hinata perdí el interés…ella es más fuerte que ti" dijo Kiara al momento que empuñó la mano, deteniendo por un instante la circulación que iba al cerebro de Sasuke, provocándole un desmayo inofensivo, pero que alertó bastante a Ino, a los hijos de ambos y al ANBU quien rápidamente se acercó al Uchiha, comprobó sus signos vitales y tras asegurarse que estaba vivo, declaró a Kiara como ganadora

Hinata estaba sorprendida…no sabía cuándo fue que Kiara había adquirido ese grado de control, pero con él, hasta ella quedaría fácilmente a su merced, sin mencionar las falencias en su técnica que ella misma le había comentado durante su pelea

Al final Naruto dio un pequeño discurso sobre la importancia de la unidad y que esos eran combates deportivos, principalmente de exhibición, que no debían perder el norte, recordando siempre aquellas pérdidas que habían permitido llegar a la situación en que todos estaban viviendo…la charla era bastante seria y solemne…sin embargo era difícil tomarla así de seria cuando Naruto tenía a su hijo sobre sus hombros mientras hablaba, lo que causaba risas en algunos de los que le presenciaban, especialmente aquellos que conocían al rubio y su afán por hacer lo que quería sin importar lo que otros digan o piensen, al final felicitó a los finalistas, y la gente miró a Sasuke que estaba rodeado por todos sus hijos y cerca estaba su esposa, todos ellos le animaban ya que ser finalista también era algo bueno, y se habían preocupado mucho cuando lo vieron desmayarse, especialmente los niños; mientras que cuando felicitó a Kiara le dio un beso en la boca y los transformó en viento, por lo que todos vieron la sorpresiva y abrupta partida del Hokage y su familia …

…que había sido igual a como ocurrieron las cosas la primera vez que Kiara ganó el torneo

FIN

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Ahora sí, el final es definitivo y ésta es la última entrega del fic, reitero mi agradecimiento a todos quienes siguieron la historia comentando, poniéndola entre sus favoritas o con alertas, pues su interés es mi principal motivación a seguir adelante, espero sigan al pendiente de mi perfil ya que pronto volveré, así que como siempre…será hasta la próxima!


End file.
